Fragile comme du Crystal
by tiftouff19
Summary: Edward vient de subir une perte terrible. Bella, sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, vient l'aider pour essayer de le sortir de sa détresse... All Humans, again...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE - PoV EDWARD.**

Quatre semaines. Quatres semaines, deux jours, et quelques heures que ma vie s'était écroulée. Affalé sur ce comptoir dans ma cuisine, les yeux cernés, mon corps vide de toute âme, j'entendais au loin les rires de ma fille.

Emportée.

Les cris d'étonnements de ma femme quand quelque chose lui plaisait.

Emportée.

En haut, la seule âme vivante restait ma meilleure amie qui, prostrée dans mon malheur, avait délaissé mari et enfant pour me tenir compagnie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Comme je haïssais la chaleur de sa peau alors que les deux seules enveloppes charnelles comptant à mes yeux étaient réduites à poussière...

Chaque infime particule de ma propre peau me brulait, transpirait. Je voulais en finir. En terminer avec ce supplice qui me transperçait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde...

J'emplissais mon premier verre de whisky de la journée et le vidais d'une traite. Je me tournais vers la pendule qui n'affichait que 6h10 du matin...

***o**o**o***

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfiction. Je poste de suite le premier chapitre, parce que je suis bien consciente qu'il est difficile de se prononcer sur un truc de quelques lignes. Encore une fois, je ne traite pas dans un sujet facile comme vous l'aurez probablement compris ! Mais ça me tenait à coeur de publier celle-ci, allez savoir pourquoi... **

**J'attends vos avis, bons, mauvais, sceptiques... Je suis à votre disposition ! Je ne publierai pas aussi souvent que pour LE HASARD EST CHEZ MOI, parce que cette FF me prend énormément de temps vu la taille des chapitres. Mais au moins une fois par semaine, c'est certain ! Je vous embrasse & vous remercie de votre emballement quand j'ai annoncé que j'allais publier mes nouveaux travaux.**

**Merci.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Ta souffrance est la mienne

**Alors, voici mon premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas !**

**POV BELLA : **

J'avais courru autant que les caillasses crissant sous mes chaussures me le permettaient. Le taxi depuis l'aéroport avait été d'une lenteur effrayante et j'avais dû remettre à sa place ce vieux cochon qui voulait me draguer. J'avais fini par dire à ce type que je me rendais à l'enterrement de ma filleule de quatre ans. Il n'avait plus rien tenté et appuyé sur le champignon. Mais le temps était passé inexorablement vite et je remarquais qu'il était déjà 16h30 en quittant la voiture. L'enterrement était probablement terminé.

Je courrais au milieu de ces allées de tombes et cette scène m'arracha une pensée morbide. Je retenais mes larmes, pensant que j'allais bientôt devoir assumer la mort de ma filleule. La mort de sa mère également, mais je n'avais jamais pu éprouver la moindre sympathie envers Tanya. Mais elle était celle qu'Edward avait choisi huit ans plus tôt alors que j'avais cru l'espace d'un instant que nous deux, c'était pour la vie. Nous n'étions jamais sortis ensemble mais nous étions liés comme une amitié ne pouvait pas le permettre. Nous nous connaissions depuis le collège, nous avions décidé le jour de la rentrée de nous mettre côte à côte parce que nous étions tous les deux tout seuls. Depuis ce jour-là, rien ne nous avait séparé. Nous avions même partagé un appartement pendant deux ans jusqu'à ses vingt ans, année où il décida brutalement de s'unir à Tanya après quelques mois de liaison. Et j'avais encore été là pour leur union, témoin d'Edward et de sa joie. Si masochiste que j'étais, le revoir ce soir-là dans son costume de jeune marié m'avait empli de joie de le voir si heureux. C'est ironiquement à la réception post-cérémonie qu'il me présenta à Jacob Black, le meilleur ami de son frère aîné Emmett. Ce ne fut pas le coup de foudre immédiat entre Jacob et moi mais peu à peu, il épongeait toute ma peine de voir Edward marié et finalement, j'avais trouvé l'amour dans ses bras. Et même si notre couple n'avait été fait que de disputes et de réconciliations (sept à ce jour!), et qu'aujourd'hui encore, notre couple était en grande crise, nous étions les heureux parents d'une petite fille de trois ans, prénommée Sohalia.

Un an avant nous, Edward et Tanya avaient agrandi leur petite famille avec l'arrivée de leur douce Crystal. Cette petite fille était l'un des plus beaux bébés que je n'avais jamais vu ! Elle avait de grands yeux bleus très expressifs et une chevelure chatain très épaisse avec des reflets cuivrés. Quand j'avais appris la naissance de cette petite merveille, j'avais fondu en larmes en arrivant à l'hopital. Edward et Tanya m'avaient faits l'honneur de me demander d'en être la marraine. J'avais bien évidemment accepté et j'étais même restée plus d'un mois chez eux pour seconder Tanya. Mais habitant le Texas avec Jack, je n'avais pas pu être là à chacun des événements de la vie de Crystal. Mais il ne se passait pas un Noel, pas un anniversaire sans que nous nous réunissions tous ensemble. La petite, du haut de ses un an, avait été très intriguée quand j'étais tombée enceinte de Sohalia. Edward, Tanya et Crystal étaient venus au Texas pour m'aider à supporter mon dernier mois de grossesse, me seconder. Jacob était très pris par son travail. Il gérait une chaine de garages sur toute la région. Et quand Sohalia était venue au monde, ils étaient encore restés trois semaines de plus. Jacob avait souhaité que notre fille ait un prénom indien, portant ses origines. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur Sohalia, signifiant Clair de Lune. Le seul truc que ni Edward et ni moi n'avions dévoilés, c'est que Clair de Lune était la première chanson qu'il avait su me jouer au piano lorsqu'il avait débuté. Ce moment avait été magique pour nous deux, scellant notre très forte relation pour toujours. Il était naturellement devenu le parrain de ma fille.

Aussi, lorsque Carlisle, le père d'Edward, m'avait appelé à 5h du matin, la voix déchirée par des sanglots, j'avais compris que quelque chose était arrivé. Tanya et Crystal avaient eu un accident mortel la veille en voiture. Aucune d'elle n'avait survécu, tuées sur le coup. L'enterrement, prévu en fin de semaine, me força à changer tous mes plans alors que Jack, la petite et moi avions prévu de partir en vacances en Europe. Je n'avais pas parlé à Edward. J'avais demandé à Jacob de rester chez nous avec Sohalia. Elle était bien trop petite pour assister à deux enterrements. Mon avion avait été retardé par un problème mécanique. Aussi, j'avais atteris à Seattle avec deux heures de retard et me voilà à courir pour venir soutenir mon meilleur ami blessé. Mon téléphone vibrait. Alice. Je décrochais.

_" Bordel, Bella ! Tu es où ? "_

- Je viens de franchir le portail du cimetière, vous êtes où ?  
_" Dernière allée. Dépêche-toi, je t'en prie ! "_

Elle avait raccroché aussi sec. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage en entendant la voix de la soeur d'Edward. Je réalisais vraiment le drame. Crystal, ma belle Crystal que je ne verrais jamais plus. Dont je n'entendrais plus jamais les rires étonnés. Qui ne répèterait plus des mots entendus çà et là sans en connaitre la signification. Crystal, qui faisait briller une lueur dans les yeux d'Edward. Crystal, qui était son bien le plus précieux. Crystal, comme ma première fille. J'avais été sa mère devant Dieu, son premier mot " _Ela ! Ela_ " avait-elle murmuré un soir de Thanksgiving. Je pleurais désormais bruyamment, revoyant son visage d'ange. Et Edward ? Comment allait-il ? Comment serait-il ? Mes larmes redoublaient. Il me semblait qu'un flot intarissable coulait. Je les vis enfin, tous, grande masse noire entourant un endroit que j'imaginais déjà trop douloureux. Quelques âmes se tournèrent vers moi, visages inconnus, retenant une expression vaine de dégout envers moi qui courrait, qui était habillée de vert. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me changer. Je glissais mon corps entre les personnes. J'aperçus Rosalie et Emmett, se tenant dans un coin, visages fermés, endeuillés. Je les rejoignis. La belle-soeur d'Edward m'étreignit.

- Bella, enfin tu es là !

- Oui, oui, excusez-moi, l'avion n'a pas décollé à l'heure... murmurai-je

Emmett m'enlaça sans un mot et me désigna un petit groupe de quatre personnes autour d'un homme vêtu de noir au corps parcourut de spasmes. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Je savais précisément que cet homme, c'était Edward.

Carlisle, qui serrait dans une force impressionnante son fils contre lui, m'aperçut. Esmé se mit à pleurer. Jasper et Alice tournèrent la tête vers moi. Tous portaient cet édifiant masque du deuil. Dans le silence pesant de la mort, Edward se tourna lentement vers moi. Je m'étais imposée mille visages de lui dans sa peine mais aucun n'atteignait ce que je vis. Edward me fixait. Pas rasé depuis au moins une semaine. Des cernes impressionnantes tombaient sur son visage. Il avait maigri. Ses joues étaient creusées. Sa peau d'habitude un peu pâle était striée de larmes, et rouge. Ses yeux bouffis, irrités, innondés d'eau salée. Dévasté. Dévasté fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en le voyant. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise noire. Les bouts de ses doigts étaient rouges. Il saignait. Il avait dû se ronger la peau jusqu'au sang. Et le pire dans ce tableau mortuaire était probablement ses prunelles éteintes, sans vie, sans lueur. Le reflet de Crystal et de Tanya n'allumaient plus son regard. Ses yeux qui, d'habitude disaient : "Je suis marié, père de famille et j'en suis très fier " , étaient muets. Imperméables à toute sensation autre que la douleur. Mes pleurs ne s'arrêtaient pas. Et les siens, qui s'étaient taris l'espace d'un instant, l'espace de la surprise, l'espace du temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour réaliser que c'était moi, se remirent à couler. Nos larmes tombèrent en même temps sur nos hauts. Je comptais les fines gouttes qui dévalaient ses joues. Une... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Cinq... Six...

Je m'approchais doucement de lui.

- Edward ?

Je m'emparais de sa main gauche dans ma paume pour la serrer. Pour toute réponse, il émit un grognement déchirant qui devait peut-être être mon prénom. Il pressa doucement ma main.

- Je suis là, Edward !

En une fraction de seconde, nous nous jetions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne prêtant aucune attention au reste. Il me serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il cacha son visage dans mon cou et ses bras surpuissants écrasaient mes vertèbres. Mais qu'importe ! Il aurait pu me broyer tous les os que je resterais dans ses bras pour l'aider à vivre... A survivre...

- Be... Be... Be...

- Chuuut... murmurai-je contre son oreille, tentant de vaincre mon chagrin.

Un nouveau sanglot déchirant retentit contre moi. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque en un geste protecteur, pour le garder contre moi et apaiser sa peine. Je caressais ses mèches dans sa nuque tandis que mon autre main massait sa tête.

- Mon bé... mon bé...bé...

Le souvenir de Crystal me revint en mémoire. Je n'osais pas me retourner, sachant très bien que je faisais dos à sa tombe. Les sanglots m'envahissaient, ma gorge nouée et douloureuse explosa.

- Je suis si désolée, Edward... Tellement, _tellement_ désolée !

De nouveau, cette expression de peine intense émanait de lui. Je sentis son corps s'affaisser. De tout son poids, il m'entraîna. Je suivais son mouvement pour l'asseoir au sol tandis que Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Jasper se précipitaient sur nous.

Nous étions assis par-terre contre les graviers, toujours solidement accrochés l'un à l'autre.

- Edward ? Edward ! Ca va ? demanda Esmé, affolée, cherchant à étreindre son fils

Je leur fis signe de s'écarter.

- Laissez-le, il a besoin d'air ! Ecartez-vous !

Ils reculèrent tous. Carlisle prit dans ses bras sa femme tandis que Jasper retenait Alice. Je remarquais qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux rougis. Alice, elle, exprimait bruyamment sa douleur, voulant retrouver les bras de son frère. Son petit ami la retenait. Je lui adressais un simple "_merci_" de la tête pour retourner à Edward.

Nous étions tous deux assis là, ses bras noués autour de ma nuque, son visage dissimulé dans le creux de ma clavicule. Je passais un de mes bras autour de son dos, l'autre par devant pour encercler sa taille et le garder tout contre moi tant qu'il en éprouvait le besoin. Autour de nous, la foule nous regardait.

_" Plus de dignité, pauvre garçon... "_

_" Oh oui, c'est affreux ce qui lui arrive ! "_

_" Il ne s'en relèvera pas ! Comment peut-on se relever de cela ? " _

Ces gens, que je ne connaissais pas, portaient sur Edward un jugement. J'avais envie de leur cracher dessus. Edward pleurait encore. Je resserrais ma prise sur lui. J'avais mal aux bras, mal à la tête, mal au dos. Mais je savais que je n'aurai jamais aussi mal que lui, parce que fort heureusement, ma fille, ma vie, était encore là.

J'embrassais le front d'Edward plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, il reniflait ou soupirait, mais il ne relâchait pas sa prise sur moi. Je nous berçais doucement dans un petit mouvement. Je fredonnais quelques airs musicaux me passant en tête, tous nostalgiques. Edward eut quelques légers spasmes. Mais peu à peu, il pleurait moins. Le flot discontinu de ses larmes s'apaisait. Je continuais à le bercer doucement. Autour de nous, la foule de curieux avait fini par se disperser. Seules restaient les personnes conviées à la réception post-enterrement. Les Cullen étaient tous réunis dans un coin, ensemble, en clan. Plus personne ne nous prêtait attention. Les Cullen par pudeur, les autres par désintérêt. Je penchais mon visage vers celui enfoui d'Edward tout contre moi. Son souffle chaud semblait moins secoué. Je posais une main sur son visage. J'étais vraiment au maximum d'une proximité tolérée entre amis. Mon front était posé sur le sien, nos nez callés l'un contre l'autre et, je me maudissais de remarquer ce détail, nos bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il avait fermé ses yeux et froncé ses sourcils. Il expira longuement une première fois.

- Bella...

Je caressais sa joue de mon pouce et sentis son corps se crisper contre moi.

- Chuut... Je suis là, Edward. Je suis là.

Il prit une deuxième lente bouffée d'air.

- Tu... Où étais-tu ?

J'embrassais son front.

- Je suis désolée, mon avion n'a pas décollé à l'heure...

- D'accord...

Je remarquais qu'une nouvelle larme coulait de ses yeux clos. Je l'essuyais de mon pouce.

- Comment... Comment tu te sens ?

Il expira une nouvelle fois très lentement.

- Je... j'ai mal...

Je ne sus que répondre, à la place, je l'enlaçais encore et encore.

- Je... j'ai cru que... en ne te voyant pas arriver... que...

Il releva son visage vers moi et ouvrit enfin ses paupières. Leur insupportable inexpression me fendit le coeur. Il reposa sa tête contre mon épaule, se fichant éperdumment de passer pour un enfant ou un homme triste.

- J'ai cru que... avec l'avion... il t'était arrivé quelque chose... Que tu m'abandonnais toi aussi... Il reposa sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Je sais bien que j'ai la poisse mais rien ne peut m'empêcher de venir auprès de toi quand c'est nécessaire et tu le sais !

J'avais dit tout cela avec conviction parce que c'était le cas ! Même avec la pire poisse du monde, je me serais battue pour le soutenir. Toujours. Il eut un faible sourire qu'il effaça aussitôt. Un nouveau soupir, douloureux.

- Comment va Sohalia ? demanda-t-il enfin, après de nouvelles longues minutes de silence.

Ses yeux fixaient les miens et je devinais que Sohalia devenait désormais comme sa fille. Plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, en parrain-gaga qu'il était !

- Elle va bien, elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. Elle n'a pas compris pourquoi j'ai dû... annuler nos vacances...

Il baissa le regard à cette réponse. Sa voix se brisa.

- Bella... J'aimerais... voir Sohalia bientôt.

Je le serrais contre moi.

- Je comprends. Je te promets de la faire venir avec Jacob dès que ce sera possible !

- J'aime... beaucoup ta fille, tu sais ça !

- Oui, Edward... Et elle t'aime aussi beaucoup !

J'embrassais de nouveau son front.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de temps avant de... d'aller voir Sohalia. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit... dans cet état !

- Je comprends, Edward. Je vais rester avec toi, aussi longtemps que nécessaire et je vais t'aider à remonter. Et quand tu seras prêt, nous irons voir Sohalia ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Nous étions toujours assis, oublieux du reste, pour quelques minutes.

- Merci... C'est important pour moi.

- Je sais... murmurai-je en posant mon visage contre le sien tout en le prenant dans mes mains, pour fermer les yeux. Nos fronts, nos nez et même nos bouches étaient presques collées l'une contre l'autre. Une larme glissait sur mon visage de nouveau et je sentis Edward pleurer encore. J'embrassais sa joue droite.

- Edward, il faut qu'on se lève, il faut qu'on y aille. Il y a une réception.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en moque... pleura-t-il

- Allons-y cinq minutes. Le temps de rassurer tout le monde. On ira se promener après. On ne restera pas.

Je me relevais et l'entraînais avec moi. Il se redressa, péniblement, comme s'il avait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Mais il portait bien plus. Il portait le poids de la mort de sa femme et surtout de sa petite fille sur lui. Il était totalement affaissé sur lui-même. Il m'enlaça une dernière fois et nous nous tournions vers l'horreur de la tombe fraîchement créée... Les inscriptions me serrèrent les entrailles.

_" Tanya Denali-Cullen : 22 aout 1980 - 23 Juillet 2009_

_Crystal Cullen Denali : 5 Septembre 2004 - 23 Juillet 2009 "_

Je déglutissais et j'attrapais la main d'Edward que je serrais très fort. La dernière ligne me choquait très fort. Cinq ans... Elle allait avoir cinq ans... Le cinq septembre... Huit jours avant mon anniversaire. Nous n'avions jamais manqué de fêter notre anniversaire ensemble depuis sa venue au monde. Jamais. Edward s'agenouilla devant la tombe et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Je me penchais vers lui pour passer ma main sur ses épaules.

- Allez viens, Edward... Ils nous attendent...

Je me relevais alors qu'il aggripait violemment mon bras et si soudainement que je sursautais.

- Promets-moi, Bella...

Sa voix eut un soubresaut.

- Promets-moi... Pas plus de cinq minutes ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

Je me noyais dans ses yeux vert baignés de larmes. Je me baissais de nouveau vers lui pour me mettre à son niveau et embrassais le dessus du recoin de sa bouche, recueillant involontairement ses larmes.

- Je te le jure.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Bella ! Ne me laisse pas tomber... Je t'en supplie...

Tout en disant cela, il continuait de s'accrocher à moi.

- Je suis là, Edward... dis-je en massant ses épaules. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je te l'ai promis. T'ai-je déjà abandonné à un moment de ta vie depuis qu'on se connait ?

Il me fixait intensément, les yeux peinés. Il leva doucement sa main pour la poser sur mon visage.

- Non... Jamais !

Nous échangions un nouveau câlin. Notre relation avait toujours été ainsi. Les deux premières années, nous avions eu une amitié très " _masculine_ " faite de boutades, de vannes, de sorties... Puis, durant la fameuse crise d'adolescence, nous étions tous deux très durs envers nos familles, mais persuadés d'être des victimes incomprises. Alors, nous nous étions souvent retrouvés l'un chez l'autre et vice versa, allongés sur un lit, juste blottissant nos corps pour nous rassurer. Depuis ce jour, nous étions toujours très tactiles l'un envers l'autre, sans toutefois déraper. Nous nous protégions mutuellement, nous servions d'alibis aux parents, bien que ceux-ci nous démasquaient systématiquement.

J'entendis les cailloux crisser derrière nous. Nous brisâmes notre étreinte. C'était Esmé, les yeux rouges qui venait nous chercher.

- Edward, Bella... est-ce que vous...

- On arrive !

J'attrapais la main d'Edward pour l'aider à se relever. Esmé prit son garçon dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement désolée, mon fils...

- Moi aussi, Maman...

- Il faudrait y aller... marmonna-t-elle enfin.

Je sentis Edward souffler un grand coup, sa gorge probablement aussi nouée que la mienne, des larmes baignant toujours ses yeux. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers la tombe.

- On y va ! lança-t-il

Il serra encore plus fort ma main tandis que l'on se dirigeait vers un petit groupe noirci par des habits tristes qui nous regardaient comme si nous étions fous.

Peu m'importaient leurs regards, leurs jugements. Edward avait si souvent pris ma défense, avait si souvent assumé des situations entièrement de ma faute. Il m'avait si souvent protégé, il avait souvent frappé des types qui m'emmerdaient... C'était à moi d'éponger pour lui. A moi de renvoyer bouler quiconque ferait un pas de travers avec lui ce soir ou dans les jours à venir. Je serai là pour lui. Je m'installerai chez lui, je dormirais sur un tapis s'il le faut. Mais personne ne lui fera de mal... Personne...

***o**o**o***

**J'attends vos réactions sur ce nouveau projet. Merci !**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tes larmes m'appartiennent

**Hello everyone ! Je voulais vous remercier infiniment pour toutes ces reviews mises sur le premier chapitre. Au moment où je vous écris ceci, il y en a exactement 81 ! Vous avez tout déchirés ! Merci infiniment =) Je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il y aurait une telle lecture pour cette histoire que j'imaginais plutôt vous décevoir au vu du sujet. C'est... waow ! Juste merci. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autres si ce n'est encore 1001 mercis pour tout ça !**

***o**o**o***

**Aligroo : C'est un chapitre très dur effectivement et Bella est tiraillée parce qu'impuissante... **

**Anne : Pour te répondre, ils ont 28 ans tous les deux dans cette FF. Je comptais de toute façon le repréciser au cours de mes écrits =) Pour l'évolution de leur relation, à voir... ;-)**

**arcade : Oh bah non, pleure pas quand même !! Je vais essayer de continuer à écrire ces émotions, justement. Merci d'etre venue =)**

**aurelie : Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir ! Merci !**

**Bella : Voilà la suite que tu attendais =)**

**Brise : J'espère sincèrement ne pas foirer cette nouvelle fic avec ce sujet Ô combien douloureux ! Je suis une fois de plus touchée par ces compliments que tu m'adresses et qui me vont droit au coeur ! Merci à toi de lire mes récits. Bisous. **

**elo90 : Salut ! T'en fais pas pour les reviews, je peux tout à fait comprendre qu'on puisse lire quelque chose sans avoir forcément envie de donner son avis à chaque fois. Je fais pas ça pour les commentaires, juste pour mon plaisir et j'espère le faire partager à celles/ceux qui me lisent, c'est important pour moi. En dehors de ça, et même si j'adore tous vos messages supers sympas, le reste est accessoire, bonus, la cerise sur le gateau, le glaçage sur le gateau au chocolat... enfin ce que tu veux quoi lol Je compte bien gérer ces deux fics en même temps, je n'abandonne pas LE HASARD EST CHEZ MOI, parce que c'est ma 1ere FF, un peu mon bébé et je tiens à mener cette histoire jusqu'au bout avec le plus grand sérieux. J'espère tout au long de cette nouvelle fic ne pas te décevoir ! Merci de ton passage, bisous. **

**Emeline : Oh merci beaucoup de ton passage et de ta review =) **

**helena : Je suis touchée par tes compliments ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Lauryy : je n'ai qu'un mot à te répondre : Merci :)**

**lili6213 : Je suis touchée de lire ce que tu m'écris. J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire comme ce premier chapitre. Merci merci merci !**

**LilyRiry : Ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic va continuer parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'essayer d'exploiter le potentiel émotionnel de ces personnages et en particulier, celui de Bella. Merci de ton passage ! **

**mag : Je suis très touchée de savoir que des mamans lisent cette fanfiction. Je n'ai pas d'enfant moi-même alors je ne peux que supposer cette relation, mais j'espère être au plus juste dans ce que je ferai ! Merci de ta lecture !**

**milie : Je ne peux pas t'assurer qu'il y aura moins d'émotions dans les prochains chapitres car peu à peu, comme tu peux t'en douter, on va assister à la déchéance d'Edward suite à cet enterrement. J'espère malgré tout que cette histoire te plaira ! Bisous**

**mimie30 : Je suis touchée de savoir qu'il y a des mamans qui lisent ce début de fic et qui me font passer leur message et leurs encouragements. Ca compte énormément pour moi parce que je n'ai pas d'enfants et je m'aventure dans un domaine que je ne maitrise pas trop du coup. J'espère rester crédible, si quelque chose te déplait n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Emotionnellement, c'est sûr que cette histoire sera peut-être encore plus dure que la précédente, j'espère faire quelque chose de cohérent. Merci et à très vite !**

**Mira : Non t'es pas vilaine... Tu fais juste ce que t'as envie de faire :^) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis flattée d'avoir ton mot adorable ! Merci infiniment de tout ce que tu me dis. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! **

**Morgane : Je ne sais pas si je m'en sors bien pour l'instant ce n'est que le début mais j'espère ne pas trop me prendre les pieds dans le tapis avec ce nouveau sujet assez lourd. Le fait que tu me dises que tu te sens comme un personnage de ma FF, ça me touche énormément. Merci. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! **

**nadia : Merci de ton passage. J'espère que cette FF continuera à te plaire ! **

**Sarah : Tu ne seras pas trop traumatisée par Tanya longtemps, ne t'en fais pas... Ici, je concentrerai surtout mes efforts sur l'absence de Crystal pour Edward. Tu apprendras au fil de l'histoire pourquoi. Comme tu peux le constater, il y a déjà une très grande puissance au niveau de la relation d'Edward & de Bella. Elle sera sa seule figure présente chaque seconde pour lui. Et vu que j'aime aussi ce couple, il y aura rapprochement, tu peux t'en douter mais il faudra un certain temps à Edward =) Concernant les POV uniquement Edward et Bella, c'est ce qui est prévu pour l'instant mais on ne sait jamais. Concernant les nouveaux chapitres, il est évident que ma première fic LE HASARD EST CHEZ MOI, me prend énormément de temps. Je pense donc publier ici une fois par semaine pour cette histoire, car c'est un sujet extrêmement douloureux et je ne veux pas faire les choses à la légère. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire en tout cas ! A bientot !**

**Sophie : Je crois que je vais faire une commande en gros de mouchoirs pour tout le monde =) Je suis désolée de t'avoir volé quelques larmes. Veux-tu que je te les rendes ?... Bon OK, j'me tais :-D J'espère que la suite va te satisfaire ! Merci infiniment. Bisous à toi.**

**sophiebelier : Il a épousé Tanya parce qu'il n'a jamais vu Bella autrement qu'en amie à l'époque =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te dire que je suis très heureuse de te retrouver sur cette deuxième histoire ! J'espère ne pas me planter avec ce sujet et surtout ne pas rater les ressentis de mes personnages, à commencer par Edward que je fais radicalement changer par rapport à ma première fic. Bella aussi sera changée, ce ne sera pas la jeune femme fragile mais une femme forte prête à tout pour lui. Je suis persuadée que dans Le Hasard Est Chez Moi, c'est aussi une femme très forte et pleine de courage, mais là elle doit le prouver en se battant pour Edward, tandis que dans l'autre, elle se laisse porter par lui. Difficulté n°1 donc : NE PAS ME MELANGER LES PEDALES lol. Merci à toi d'être passée, d'avoir lu et pris le temps de reviewer ! C'est extrêmement gentil ! Bisous. **

**veronika : je comprends que le sujet ne te tente pas trop a priori et je respecte ta position, peut-être qu'au fil tu comprendras ce que je veux faire de cette situation. Merci de ta review. **

**BONNE LECTURE !!**

***o**o**o***

**POV BELLA : **

Edward tenait toujours ma main à l'arrière de la berline noire de son père. Carlisle et Esmé nous conduisaient vers la réception, suivant le cortège de sept voitures. Le silence de plomb régnant dans la voiture m'angoissait un peu. Ce devait être la première fois que je prenais un trajet avec les Cullen sans un fond de musique dans le véhicule. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observais Edward. Nos mains étaient réunies sur le siège du milieu. Il avait appuyé son coude sur la portière contre la vitre et son regard fixait le paysage sans le voir vraiment. Si je pouvais le dire présent physiquement, je n'étais pas sûre que psychiquement, il était vraiment parmi nous. De temps à autre, sa jambe gauche s'agitait de haut en bas en un geste nerveux, son menton tremblait et il se pinçait l'arête du nez en fronçant les sourcils très fort ou en respirant un peu brutalement. A un moment, il avait même émis un drôle de bruit qu'il avait essayé de transformer en une quinte de toux. Le genre de bruit produit par un sanglot étouffé. Sa main s'était contractée sur la mienne et j'avais resserré ma prise sur cette dernière. Carlisle nous avait jeté un regard par le rétroviseur intérieur et Esmé s'était remise à sangloter doucement.

Je trouvais ridicule d'organiser une réception après un enterrement. Comme si les endeuillés avaient envie de supporter toutes ces chimères ! J'avais promis à Edward que nous ne resterions que cinq minutes et je comptais tenir ma promesse, montre en main. Il souffrait déjà trop, beaucoup trop. Inutile de lui en imposer davantage. Nous irions nous promener, ensuite. Discuter, peut-être. Ou simplement conserver un silence reposant. Je tournais ma tête vers ma propre vitre. Je ne cessais de repenser à Crystal, à tous ces moments où elle m'avait fait faire n'importe quoi. Je la gâtais toujours trop, Tanya me l'avait suffisamment reproché ! Edward avait pris ma défense : " _Mais laisse-là ! Si elle a envie de gâter la petite, c'est son problème._ " et sa femme avait fait la tête toute la soirée, nous fustigeant sur notre relation trop fusionnelle. Le problème de ma relation avec cette femme résidait dans sa jalousie. Et la mienne, aussi. J'avoue que la pilule de leur mariage n'était jamais passée, malgré mon propre mariage et ma fille. Je me demandais ce que pouvait faire Sohalia à cette heure-ci. Je me rappelerai toujours de son visage triste lorsque Jacob et moi lui avions appris que Crystal et Tanya étaient devenues deux petites étoiles dans le ciel. Elle avait pleuré, murmuré que ce n'était pas juste. Le soir-même, nous avions dû la garder dormir entre nous pour la rassurer, parce qu'elle avait " _peur que le ciel l'appelle pour devenir une étoile_ ".

Mon portable sonnait, m'extirpant de ma rêverie. Je constatais que je m'étais mise à pleurer doucement. J'attrapais mon téléphone dans ma poche et regardais le numéro. Jacob. Je soupirais, n'ayant aucune envie de lui répondre vu notre nouvelle dispute juste avant de partir. Edward tourna lentement la tête vers moi, son visage rougi.

- C'est Jacob ?

- Oui... répondis-je dans un souffle

- Tu devrais répondre... Il va s'inquiéter... me conseilla-t-il en reniflant discrètement. Sa voix transpirait de détresse.

Je regardais son reflet dans ma vitre et soulevais le clapet pour répondre, sans quoi mes sanglots auraient redoublé à cette vue si douloureuse.

- Allo ?

_" Bella ? C'est moi ! "_

Bien sûr que c'est toi, ton numéro s'est affiché !

- Oui, Jacob...

_" Tu es bien arrivée ? "_

- L'avion a décollé en retard.

_" Oh, tu n'as pas pu arriver à temps ? "_

- Non.

_" Je suis désolé. Tu as pu les rejoindre ? "_

- Oui. Je suis avec Edward et ses parents.

_" Comment va-t-il ? "_

- A ton avis ?

_" Mal, j'imagine... "_

- Non, tu n'imagines pas, Jake !

_" Non... C'est sûr que je ne peux pas et je préfère ne pas avoir à le faire... "_

- Comment va Sohalia ?

_" Ca va ! Elle joue dans sa chambre. Tu veux lui parler ? "_

J'essayais d'atténuer les sanglots dans ma voix. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Edward qui me regardait toujours.

- Oui, pas longtemps.

_" Sohalia ?! Viens, c'est Maman au téléphone ! _

_Mamaaaan ! Chouetteee ! " _

Entendre la voix de ma petite fille me réchauffait le coeur même si, de l'autre côté, la douleur d'Edward me peinait plus que tout.

_" Mamaaan ! "_

- Salut ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?

_" Je fais un petit dessin Maman ! "_

- Et tu dessines quoi, ma puce ?

_" Je fais une petite nétoile pour Parrain ! " _

Mon coeur se serra et une larme coulait sur ma joue.

- C'est gentil ma chérie, tu le lui donneras quand tu viendras le voir !

_" Je vais venir ? "_

- Oui ma puce, pas tout de suite, mais tu viendras avec Papa.

_" Chouetteeeeeee ! Papa ! Papa ! On va aller à la maison de Parrain ? _

_Bientôt ma chérie, Parrain a besoin de se reposer un peu... " _

A côté de moi, je vis Edward poser trois de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, y faire un baiser et l'envoyer vers le téléphone. Je compris le message.

- Sohalia ? Parrain t'envoie un énorme bisou.

_" Je vais lui faire un gros poutou qui pète ! " _  
Je riais un peu.

- Ma chérie, je vais te laisser. Je t'aime, mon Trésor !

_" T'aimes aussi ! "_

J'entendis Jacob lui demander si elle avait fini. Il reprit le combiné.

_" Ca y est ? Tu rentres quand ? "_

- Ecoute Jake, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

_" Je comprends mais ne tarde pas trop et n'oublie pas que tu as une fille! Tu envoies mes amitiés à Emmett et à tout le monde. Je suis de tout coeur avec Edward ! "_

- Je transmettrais et ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui est de ma fille, je m'en rappelle que j'en ai une ! salut Jacob !

_" Salut ! "_

Et il avait raccroché. Décidément, nous n'avions plus l'air d'un couple marié. Je soupirais, décidant de laisser mes soucis de côté. Edward me regardait encore.

- Comment va la petite ?

- Elle a décidé de te faire un gros poutou qui pète quand elle te verra !

Il esquissait un bref rire. Trop vite effacé à mon goût.

- Elle a l'air heureuse de venir te voir...

Edward n'ajoutait rien. Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains accrochées l'une à l'autre et finit par regarder à nouveau le paysage, silencieux. Je cherchais quoi dire, quoi faire pour ne pas le laisser plonger dans sa douleur, mais je me sentais impuissante. A la place, je serrais fermement sa main.

Carlisle venait de garer la berline devant la maison d'Edward. Esmé et son époux descendirent de la voiture alors que je me détachais. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours attaché, les mains coincées entre ses genoux, fixant le sol. Je voyais dans le coin de ses yeux des larmes s'y presser que je le devinais essayant de les retenir. Son menton tremblait toujours. Je me hissais au siège central pour passer ma main sur ses épaules. Il laissa tomber lourdement sa tête dans ses mains et s'aggripait les cheveux.

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette maison... finit-il par m'avouer dans un murmure

Je pressais son épaule tandis qu'il tournait sa tête vers la mienne. Dans l'espace clos de la voiture, nous n'étions que tous les deux une fois de plus, dans cette bulle si personnelle et pourtant qui respirait la détresse.

- Je te jure que l'on n'y reste pas. Il est 17h40, à 17h45 on sort de là !

- Merci... susurra-t-il en fermant les yeux.

J'embrassais sa joue et me hissais hors du véhicule tandis qu'Edward, masse sombre sortant de l'Enfer, en fit de même de l'autre côté. Je le regardais examiner sa petite maison, autrefois emplie des rires de Crystal. Tant de souvenirs, tant de fantômes me vinrent à l'esprit. Je la voyais dans les bras d'Edward lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maternité. Je la voyais assise dans son parc pour bébé sur le balcon. Je la voyais faisant ses premiers pas, aidée par sa mère. Je la voyais assise sur la balançoire avec son père. Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces images trop douloureuses.

Edward avait baissé la tête, appuyé contre la portière. Emmett, qui venait de garer sa voiture et d'en sortir avec Rosalie, s'avançait lentement vers son frère. Ce dernier relevait la tête et se mit à laisser tomber toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne retenait plus sa peine, pleurait bruyamment. Emmett le prit dans ses bras dans une acolade forte et lui tapotais la nuque. En m'approchant de ce tableau déchirant, je vis que lui-même avait les yeux rouges. Entendre toute cette douleur aurait probablement bouleversé n'importe qui. Esmé pleurait contre Carlisle tandis que Jasper étreignait Rosalie et Alice contre lui. Emmett me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutais doucement, fixant le dos d'Edward secoué de spasmes. Ma peine coulait d'elle-même. Je passais ma main le long de la taille de mon meilleur ami et fut invitée dans leur étreinte par son frère. Edward lâchait les épaules d'Emmett pour me prendre contre lui et me serrer très fort. Coincée entre ces deux corps, je me laissais aller moi aussi, pleurant une filleule que j'aimais par-dessus tout. Edward m'attira encore plus intensément contre lui d'un bras tremblant. Il déposa ses lèvres humides contre mon front, comme pour me dire que tout irait bien, de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ce geste m'affolait un peu mais je me contentais d'enlacer sa taille pour le rassurer à mon tour. Lorsque Emmett s'éloignait de nous, la clarté du jour me sonnait. J'avais oublié qu'autour de nous, le monde vivait. _Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté ? _Edward avait toujours ses lèvres sur ma peau et je relevais les yeux pour voir ses magnifiques prunelles vertes baignées de larmes débordantes qui s'enfuyaient et qui, parfois, tombaient sur mes joues.

Une quinte de toux nous sépara même si je restais cramponnée à mon meilleur ami. Un vieux monsieur présent à l'enterrement s'approchait de nous.

- Edward, mon garçon... Je suis sincèrement désolé, toutes mes condoléances.

Je me retournais pour faire face à cet homme dont la voix respirait la gentillesse et la sincérité.

- Merci, Monsieur Whitlock... parvint à balbutier Edward d'une voix éteinte en lui serrant la main.

Whitlock ? Comme Rosalie et Jasper ? Je regardais cet homme aux cheveux blanc pour constater l'indéniable ressemblance avec sa fille. J'ignorais que leur famille était présente. Une femme âgée s'approchait également.

- Navrée, Edward... Votre épouse était si charmante... et votre petite fille un vrai trésor...

Edward contractait sa main sur ma taille.

- Merci Mrs Pervins, je n'oublierai pas votre dévotion lorsque vous gardiez Crystal !

J'en déduisais que c'était la nounou de ma filleule et m'étonnais de la capacité d'Edward à rester poli et courtois même dans ces circonstances.

Plusieurs personnes défilèrent devant nous. Enfin, un couple d'une soixantaine d'années cloturait ce défilé. Le monsieur, plutôt grand et aux cheveux poivre et sel, bien bati, s'approchait d'Edward tandis que la femme, mince, élancée, un air pincé semblable à celui que prenait Tanya quand quelque chose lui déplaisait, me toisait d'un regard noir.

- Edward ! Je suis navré que nos chemins se séparent ici ! Tu as rendu notre fille très heureuse et elle mesurait sa chance d'être tombée sur un type comme toi ! Tu as été le gendre le plus formidable que nous aurions pu espérer pour Tanya ! Tu m'auras offert une magnifique petite-fille... Merci...

La voix du vieux monsieur se brisait.

- Merci, Felix !

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à nous appeler, hein ? Tu feras toujours partie de notre famille ! Si tu veux venir passer quelques jours à la maison, ce sera une grande joie pour nous de t'accueillir toi et ta famille et ton amie aussi ! ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

Edward souriait faiblement, peu de temps.

- C'est Bella, ma meilleure amie. Elle est... était la... marraine de Crystal...

Felix me serrait la main.

- Merci d'être venue. J'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous.

Je ne pus lui répondre, me contentais de lui sourire. La dame accompagnant le père de Tanya s'approchait et fit la bise à Edward.

- Au revoir, Edward !

- Au revoir, Carmen.

La belle-mère d'Edward. Je me rappellais souvent qu'Edward se plaignait d'elle et de son _"immonde soupe au potiron" _. Le couple quittait rapidement les lieux, se soutenant.

Quelques personnes inconnues restaient, ainsi que les Cullen. Esmé s'approchait de nous doucement. Elle enlaça son fils, qui ne disait plus un seul mot.

- Vous voulez rentrer pour manger un morceau ?

Je regardais ma montre qui affichait 18h.

- C'est gentil, Esmé mais Edward et moi n'allons pas rester.

- Vous partez ? demanda Carlisle derrière nous

Je sentis la main d'Edward trembler contre la mienne et venir entrelacer ses doigts aux miens. Je répondis à sa poigne qui me confirmait son désir de fuir cet endroit.

- On va aller... faire un tour...

- Vous rentrerez quand ? demanda Esmé, inquiète.

- Quand ce sera le bon moment, soupirais-je, attristée.

Alice, Jasper et Rosalie s'approchèrent. Alice rejoignit Edward pour l'enlacer en pleurant toujours. Son frère lui tapotait le dos.

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtises, hein ?

- Promis, répondit Edward, embrassant sa joue.

Il étreignit brièvement les autres et reprit ma main. Lentement, un pied après l'autre, nous nous éloignions en marchant. Nous passions le portail, je le refermais et jettais un dernier regard aux autres qui nous fixaient, les yeux emplis de compassion.

Nous marchions depuis dix minutes en silence. Le calme de la ville était nouveau pour moi. En plein mois de Juillet, les habitants avaient fui cette ville pour en découvrir de nouvelles. La faible circulation apaisait mes oreilles. Edward n'avait pas murmuré un seul mot depuis notre départ, se contentant de me tenir la main. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil de temps à autre. Sa mâchoire était serrée, je le savais à ses muscles saillants de son visage, malgré sa barbe d'une semaine. Parfois, sa main était secouée d'un mouvement de nervosité. Ses lèvres bougeaient, retenant peut-être des sanglots... J'essayais moi-même de ne pas me laisser aller, pensant à Edward qui m'était prioritaire. Je remarquais que nous avions pris la direction du plan d'eau de Seattle. Je savais combien Edward aimait cet endroit. Je me remémorais les nombreux pic-nic avec Crystal, ici. Il y avait une aire de jeux et souvent, Edward lui faisait faire du tourniquet en montant avec elle sur le manège, tous deux criant de joie.

Nos pieds touchèrent la bande de sable. Edward lâchait ma main pour se déchausser et retirer ses chaussettes. J'en fis de même et retirais mes converses ainsi que mes chaussettes. Il passait ses chaussures dans sa main gauche et reprit ma main dans sa droite. Nous avançions toujours dans le calme et après quelques instants, il balança ses affaires au sol et parlait enfin :

- Ca te va, ici ?

J'acquiessais et m'asseyais dans le sable. Il se posait à côté de moi et fixait l'étendue d'eau s'étirant devant nous sous le pâle soleil qui avait baissé dans le ciel. Nous n'étions ici que depuis quelques minutes quand des larmes surgirent brusquement sur le visage d'Edward en des spasmes incontrôlables et effrayants.

- EDWARD ?! m'écriais-je, surprise de la violence de sa peine

Il se laissa aller contre moi, ses sanglots douloureux fendaient son visage. Il pencha son corps contre le mien et je passais mes bras autour de ses épaules, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée au cimetière. Un couple qui promenait son chien nous lança un regard interrogateur.

- Be...Bella...  
La voix de mon meilleur ami était emplie de chagrin et était saccadée. Je craignais qu'il ne s'étouffe dans sa plainte.

- C'est tr... c'est trop... c'est trop duur...

Son chagrin eut raison de ma dignité, et je sombrais moi aussi en pleurant contre lui. J'essayais d'effacer ses larmes avec ma main.

- Je sais Edward... Je sais que c'est dur...

- Je... pas... Mon bé... mon bébé... Ma Crys... Crys...Crystal... Ma fe...mme...

Je m'étais mise sur les genoux entre ses jambes, serrant sa tête par sa nuque contre ma poitrine, essayant de le bercer. Ses pleurs semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'estomper. Ses bras aggrippaient ma taille comme s'il craignait que je parte, moi aussi.

- Vas-y, Edward ! Pleure... Pleure, ça te fera du bien.

Il ne se faisait pas prier. Il pleurait sans discrétion et je n'aurai pas aimé qu'il se gène. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de temps, d'une épaule, et de compréhension.

- Elle était si... si... si... pe...petite...

Je déglutissais, la gorge nouée comme je n'aurai jamais cru l'avoir un jour. Avec mes doigts, je faisais de petits mouvements dans ses cheveux. J'embrassais son front.

- Je suis là, Edward. Je suis là... murmurai-je

Il resserra sa poigne autour de moi. Je peinais à respirer correctement mais je pouvais tout encaisser pour lui.

- Comment... comment... comment je fais faire... sans elles ?

J'embrassais de nouveau son front, son corps agité de spasmes comme s'il allait s'étouffer.

- Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, je resterai le temps qu'il faudra !

Ma voix se brisait dans de nouvelles larmes quand il émit une plainte sourde et extrêmement douloureuse. Je me baissais pour être à sa hauteur et prendre son visage dans mes mains. Il avait les siennes sur ma taille. Ses yeux semblaient si lourds, ses cernes accentuées par la douleur évidente qu'il vivait. Il peinait à respirer correctement sous le poids de cette souffrance insupportable et je voyais qu'il commençait à paniquer.

- Edward... Regarde-moi...

Il m'obéissait et ses yeux verts brûlants de chagrin rencontrèrent les miens.

- Ca va aller, d'accord ? Mais il faut que tu te calmes... Que tu respires... calmement... Vas-y... Doucement... Reprends-toi... Reprends le contrôle...

Je soufflais assez suggestivement et je voyais qu'il tentait de faire comme moi malgré son halètement rapide et sa poitrine se secouant en un rythme fou. Je déposais ma paume à plat contre son coeur pour constater qu'il battait à une vitesse affolante. Je continuais mes encouragements. Il reprit une respiration un peu calme au bout de quelques minutes.

- Voilà... C'est ça Edward... Calme-toi...

Sur son visage restaient les marques de son chagrin. Mais il ne pleurait plus.

Je dégageais quelques mèches de ses cheveux avec mes doigts.

- Comment tu te sens ? demandai-je après quelques instants de silence

- Je... ça va... enfin, je crois...

- D'accord...

Je l'enlaçais et il répondit à mon étreinte.

- Pardon si je t'ai... effrayé... mais j'ai... paniqué... murmura-t-il contre moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

Notre câlin dura plusieurs minutes. J'avais fermé les yeux, écoutant le bruit de l'eau proche de nous. Il s'éloignait un peu de moi et ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage.

- Je suis heureux que tu ais pu venir... souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber ! affirmai-je avec conviction

Je m'emparais de ses mains pour les serrer.

- Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à me laisser aller, sans honte de ton regard...

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Edward...

Nos regards se croisèrent dans un instant de gêne. Je ne voulais pas cela mais mes yeux dérivèrent sur ses lèvres proches de mon visage et j'eus l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'il faisait de même. J'entendais sa respiration saccadée et en relevant les yeux vers lui, je fus de nouveau happée par sa douleur. Je reprenais contenance, secouant la tête. Il sembla lui aussi sortir de sa transe.

- Edward... Est-ce que tu veux... on devrait aller manger au snack à côté de l'étang.

- Oui, tu... ça fait... je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi et ce yaourt...

J'étais choquée et me demandais comment il faisait pour être encore debout.

- Viens, Edward... Il faut que tu manges...


	4. Chapter 4 : T'épauler dans ta peine

**Vraiment un grand... non que dis-je ? IMMENSE MERCI à vous pour votre mobilisation pour cette fic. J'espère que cette suite saura vous satisfaire. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je souhaite de tout coeur que vous y trouverez ce que vous souhaitez ! Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous, bonne lecture !**

***~o~0~o~***

**Ally : Oh bah non pleure pas =) J'ai des kleenex si tu veux LOL merci de ton passage! Et merci de tous ces compliments =)**

**amande : Je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu parce que c'est vraiment difficile d'écrire un truc comme ça sans décevoir les lectrices =)**

**Annick : Merci beaucoup pour ta review très sympa ! Heureuse que tu aimes cette FF =) Bisous.**

**Bella : Il est certain que Bella sera là pour lui dans cette FF à chaque étape de sa douleur. Merci pour tous tes compliments, je suis très touchée =) **

**Belle : Ta review m'a touché, sincèrement =) Merci :)**

**Brise : Je te remercie beaucoup, tes encouragements me vont droit au coeur ! Merci =) Bisous**

**elo90 : Je vais finir par faire un stock de kleenex et en envoyer à tout le monde LOL Je te remercie pour ces compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! Bisous**

**Emilie : Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui écris trop bien ou toi qui est sensible lol Comme tu le soulignes, j'attaque un sujet extrêmement difficile, d'autant plus que je n'ai pas d'enfants moi-même donc je ne peux pas pleinement mesurer la douleur immense que cela doit être. Mais cette FF me tenait à coeur pour bien d'autres raisons alors je me lance et tant pis si je dois me prendre les pieds dans le tapis =) Je voulais une fin avec une Bella convaincante et convaincue, histoire de changer et surtout de souligner son réel attachement à son meilleur ami pour qu'on ressente la puissance de leur relation. Je ne peux rien te confier concernant la fin malheureusement =) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**lili6213 : Cette fiction me tenait vraiment à coeur alors j'essaie de m'appliquer autant que possible dans sa rédaction. Merci beaucoup de ton passage! A bientot ! Bisous. **

**matrineu54 : Ici, je découvre une nouvelle souffrance à écrire, décrypter, analyser et surtout essayer de rendre concrète. Ce n'est pas plus facile pour vous de la lire que moi de l'écrire ! Des fois j'ai vraiment la gorge serrée lol. Edward va devoir faire preuve d'un incroyable courage pour se relever, avec l'aide de Bella sur laquelle il va pouvoir compter plus que tout. Je suis en tout cas touchée de ton passage, merci infiniment. **

**mimie30 : Encore une fois, je ne suis pas maman moi-même donc j'essaie juste d'imaginer et de coller au mieux la réalité de cette douloureuse perte, de ce vide. J'ai bien conscience qu'a priori, le résumé n'attire pas ! Je suis d'ailleurs encore très étonnée d'avoir autant de lectures et de réactions positives sur ce travail =) Je craignais énormément par rapport à sa crise de panique sur le sable parce que, à la relecture, j'ai trouvé ça assez violent tout de même. Concernant ta lecture du chapitre 1, je vais t'apporter quelques éclairements sur ce que j'ai voulu faire, si tu le veux bien. Ce bref passage correspond à un stade qu'il va devoir traverser dans son deuil où il sera dans le déni de toute aide quelle qu'elle soit. De plus, il se sera passé un petit événement avant ce passage qui, peut-être, te parlera davantage. A cette étape du prologue, Edward est dans une phase assez violente envers le reste. Bella comprise. Ce sera un passage assez difficile. Mais je n'en dis pas plus =) Ta perception m'a malgré tout fait plaisir car j'ai eu peu de réactions sur ce prologue et de fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le justifier. Alors je te remercie =) Merci de toutes ces gentillesses dont tu me fais part, ça me touche énormément ! Bisous. **

**Morgane : Bella va tout faire pour qu'Edward s'en sorte, compte sur elle ;)**

**sophiebelier : oui c'est triste, effectivement.**

**twilighteuse27 : Permets-moi de t'offrir cette boite de mouchoirs, j'me sens responsable MDR. Tu as tout à fait bien compris le truc : sans Bella, Edward ne se donnerait peut-être même plus la peine de respirer... Il veut la protéger de cette douleur (**comme en témoigne le moment où il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front**) et en même temps, il sait qu'il ne peut guérir qu'avec elle à ses côtés (**sur le sable au plan d'eau**). Il va entrer dans un monde de dualités au fil de sa guérison. C'est gentil de ta part en tout cas de reviewer tout le temps, merci =) Arf... Concernant Jacob, il va au moins venir une fois, histoire de XD... Avec Sohalia si ça peut te rassurer =) Pour la petite histoire, Sohalia est un prénom indien qui signifie réellement Clair De Lune. Je trouvais le symbole chouette, bien que très classique. Voilà voilà =). Bisous.**

**veronika : J'ai effectivement eu un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre douloureux...Merci de ta review**

**Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je n'ai pas pu répondre aux autres **(sûrement un problème internet de chez moi**!) alors merci à Nienna-lo pour sa gentillesse et ses encouragements. **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA: **

Nous avions péniblement regagné la maison d'Edward. J'avais réussi à lui faire accepter de manger un hot dog. Il en avait avalé la moitié, incapable d'en prendre une bouchée de plus. J'avais fini l'autre moitié, me rendant compte que j'étais tout aussi incapable de manger plus que lui. Il n'avait pas repleuré. J'aurai préféré qu'il le fasse plutôt que de rester prostré dans son mutisme. Nous étions tous deux assis dans son salon, en silence.

Mon meilleur ami se tenait assis en bordure du canapé, comme s'il craignait de s'installer confortablement. Il conservait la tête baissée. Muet. Ses bras appuyé sur ses cuisses, ses mains sur ses genoux. J'étais venue prendre place sur la petite table face à lui et avait attrapé ses mains entre les miennes. Nos genoux se touchaient. Le tic-tac de la pendule semblait plus fort et plus seul que jamais. Ses doigts n'avaient aucune emprise sur les miens. De temps à autre, je pressais ses paumes, jouais avec ses doigts. Il me laissait faire. Sans les retirer. Mais sans participer. J'entendis un soupir venant de sa part. Il dégageait sa main droite de la mienne et la posait contre ma joue. Son front vint rejoindre le mien. En silence. Son pouce balayait ma joue.

- Comment tu te sens ? demandais-je, la voix éraillée par le silence et la peine.

Il expira une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se fermaient.

- Je...

Il ne répondit pas, enfouissant son visage et ses larmes dans mon cou. Ses bras passèrent autour de moi et je resserrais ma prise autour de sa nuque, le gardant près de moi. Je l'écoutais pleurer en silence. J'inspirais doucement pour maîtriser les sanglots qui menaçaient de couler sur mon visage.

- C'est si dur, Bella... murmura-t-il enfin

Je caressais son dos et embrassais sa tempe.

- Dis-moi, Edward... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens... Ne garde rien pour toi...

Il prit un certain temps pour me répondre, pleurant toujours contre moi discrètement.

- Je me sens... vide. Comme si... étranger à moi-même... J'ai l'impression de... d'être dans un cauchemar... Ma fille me manque tant... J'ai encore la sensation que... qu'elle dort dans son lit là-haut et...

Sa voix se brisait dans un nouveau sanglot et incapable de maîtriser la peine qui me submergeait, je me mis aussi à pleurer.

- Merci d'être là... susurrait-il, toujours contre moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et fixais ses yeux pleins de larmes.

- Rien ne me fera partir d'ici avant que tu ailles mieux, tu m'entends ?

Il acquiessa. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et me levais pour venir m'installer avec lui sur le canapé.

Il m'attira à son torse et me recouvrais avec le plaid du canapé que je lui avais offert quand il avait emménagé dans son premier appartement. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et sa main se posait sur mon épaule droite tout en allongeant ses jambes sur la table devant nous. Il embrassait mes cheveux. Nous restions silencieux, nos regards posés sur l'étagère en pin à côté de la télé où étaient exposées des photos de Crystal, Tanya, Edward. Des photos de famille. Leur famille. Parfois, ma main posée sur le torse d'Edward, vivait sous les subresauts de sa poitrine. L'horloge indiquait plus de minuit quand Edward reparlait.

- Elles me manquent tant...

- Je sais... murmurai-je

Il resserrait ses bras autour de moi, me blotissant encore plus contre lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se raclait la gorge.

- Il est déjà minuit... Bella, est-ce que tu voudrais monter te reposer ?

Ses doigts jouaient avec des mèches de mes cheveux. En fait, je n'étais pas fatiguée. J'étais juste bien avec lui. Il semblait s'être apaisé un peu... Il ne pleurait plus. Je serai restée éveillée si ça devait l'aider à ne pas souffrir, même temporairement.

- Non, je suis bien ici !

- Tu aurais peut-être voulu appeler Sohalia ?

- Elle doit dormir à cette heure-ci. Et je crois que c'est mieux si... je l'appelle le moins possible. Elle se pose quelques questions... Je laisse Jacob gérer tout ça.

Edward conservait le silence une dizaine de minutes.

- Comment ça va, avec lui ?

Jake et lui ne s'étaient jamais bien entendus. Edward ne me demandait jamais de ses nouvelles. Je savais qu'il essayait de se changer les idées, au moins pour ce soir. J'acceptais tout, si ça devait l'aider.

- Disons que...

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- Oui.

- Je parie que c'est à cause de moi... murmura-t-il

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Nous nous étions effectivement disputés parce que Jacob ne supportait pas l'idée que je ne lui donne pas de date de mon retour. Il savait, et il avait toujours su, qu'Edward comptait énormément pour moi. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'il soit mon témoin pour notre mariage. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'il soit Parrain de notre fille. Je crois que secrètement, il espérait que je me sorte Edward de la tête en l'épousant.

- Il n'a pas aimé l'idée que je ne lui donne pas de date de retour...

- Bella...

Edward inspirait mon odeur contre mes cheveux. Je me sentais bien à l'idée que ce geste puisse l'apaiser. Il embrassa ma tempe.

- La vie est si courte... Jacob est ta famille, le père de ta fille. Tu as de l'or avec toi et tu ne t'en rends pas compte... Je ne suis que ton ami. Ne les néglige pas pour moi...

Je me redressais, électrocutée par ses paroles.

- Ne redis jamais ça, Edward Cullen ! Tu m'entends ? Tu fais partie de ma famille, plus que Jacob n'en fera jamais partie !

Le menton d'Edward se mit à trembler et de nouveau ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Je me rapprochais de lui pour l'enlacer.

- Edward, je suis désolée...

- Bella, promets-moi de profiter de ta fille ! Tu ne sais pas la douleur que c'est de perdre son enfant... promets-le moi ! Fais-le pour moi et pour Crystal...

Il pleurait et sa voix se brisait. Je ne pus que lui promettre de profiter de ma fille, de savourer l'or qu'elle était dans mes mains et dans mon coeur.

Je gardais Edward dans mes bras, sentant ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Je suis là, Edward... Je suis là...

- O...oui...

Il reniflait alors je me levais, l'embrassais sur la joue et allais à la cuisine pour lui chercher un essui-tout. Il se levait du canapé pour me rejoindre. Il se mouchait et jetais le papier dans la poubelle, passant vivement ses mains sur son visage strié de larmes. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et en sortit deux bières.

- Est-ce que tu en veux ?

- Oui, j'ai un peu soif, merci !

Il décapsulait les deux bouteilles, attrapait deux verres et des glaçons. Il versait la moitié de la première bouteille et attrapait du sirop de pêche dont il versait un trait dans le deuxième verre. Je souriais.

- T'as pas oublié...

Il secouait la tête négativement avec un léger sourire trop vite disparu avant de vider l'autre moitié de la bière sur le sirop de pêche, de m'y mettre deux glaçons et de me tendre la mixture. Je me hissais sur le tabouret du comptoir et nous fimes tinter nos verres l'un contre l'autre avant de prendre chacun une gorgée.

Je plongeais mes lèvres dans la mousse blanche, appréciant de la sentir fondre sous ma bouche. Je n'avais pas mesuré ma soif avant de sentir le liquide parfumé glisser le long de ma gorge. La sensation m'apaisait. Lorsque je posais mon verre sur la surface boisée face à moi, il était vide de moitié. Edward, lui, buvait encore. Je l'admirais absorber le liquide, les yeux fermés, cramponné au comptoir. Il ne reposait son verre que lorsqu'il était vide. Il rouvrit les yeux sur moi, fit la navette entre mon verre, le sien et mon visage.

- Pardon... J'avais soif et...

Je tendis ma main vers la sienne qui tenait le bout de bois pour la prendre. Il resserrait sa prise sur ma paume.

- Je comprends...

Pour le déculpabiliser, je reprenais mon verre et vidais rapidement ce qui me restait. Edward fit le tour du comptoir pour venir à ma hauteur. Son visage n'avait jamais paru aussi lourd et épuisé. De son pouce, il retirait la mousse de mon breuvage qui s'accrochait à mes lèvres et s'essuyait le doigt contre son pantalon rapidement. J'avais bu trop vite, trop rapidement. La tête commençait à me tourner et je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. La sensation était tout de même agréable... J'oubliais l'espace d'un instant pourquoi je me sentais si mal... La voix d'Edward, rauque, me fit sursauter, me ramenant à ma présence ici.

- Tu en veux un autre verre ?

Il s'était versé la moitié de la deuxième bière dans son verre. Je décidais de l'accompagner.

- Oui, s'il te plaît...

Méthodique, il versait le sirop et le liquide ambré. Nous trinquions une nouvelle fois avant de boire. Nous avions pris cette habitude lorsque nous étions adolescents et que nous étions partis à notre première virée. Nous avions trinqué à cette soirée et nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de toujours faire ça, quelquesoient les circonstances, lorsqu'on buvait ensemble un quelconque alcool. Je n'aurai pas pensé qu'il maintiendrait la tradition ce soir.

Visiblement, ça l'aidait. Et ce qui l'aidait était mon allier. Cette coutume était une bonne chose. Je vidais mon verre plus rapidement que la première fois et Edward et moi les reposions en même temps.

Son visage était toujours aussi triste, perdu dans le vague. Je tendis mes bras vers lui pour l'attirer contre moi. J'éprouvais l'envie de l'aider, de le réconforter. Il ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre moi.

- A quoi tu penses ? demandais-je au bout d'un instant

- J'étais entrain de me dire que... si Tanya nous voyait boire...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a bu devant elle à Noël chez tes parents ?

Je sentis le sourire d'Edward dans mon cou.

- Elle avait sermonné mon père qui déposait les bouteilles devant nous ! Il s'était senti idiot !

- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la tête de Carlisle ce jour-là !

Pour la première fois de la journée, Edward se mit à rire. Ce fut un rire bref mais je le savais sincère. Malheureusement, trop vite remplacé par un soupir de tristesse.

Je me mis à le bercer doucement, sachant les mots inutiles. Il devait s'être perdu dans des souvenirs difficiles. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de son étreinte pour me rassurer moi aussi. Quand j'avais appris la mort de Crystal, j'avais eu l'irréprécible sentiment que nous vivions dans l'urgence. Il fallait vivre, profiter, aimer. Aussi, j'avais passé chaque seconde pleinement en tenant ma fille dans mes bras et en jouant avec elle à toute sorte de choses. Elle était ma vie, elle était ma merveille, mon univers. J'avais, plus que tout, besoin de l'entendre me dire : Maman. Quand je devais me présenter à quelqu'un, elle était, après mon prénom, ce que je citais en premier : Je m'appelle Isabella et je suis Maman d'une petite Sohalia. Je pensais à la douloureuse sensation que pouvait ressentir Edward. Jamais plus la voix de Crystal ne l'appelerait Papa... _Comment allait-il combler ce manque ? Qu'allait-il devenir ?_

Une bouffée de panique m'envahissait pour lui.A ces douloureuses questions restées en suspend, je resserrais ma prise sur lui, calant ma tête contre son épaule. Ses mains massaient mon dos. Je me laissais aller contre lui, les yeux fermés. Je réprimais un baillement. Edward se retirait de mes bras et m'embrassait le front.

- Tu devrais monter te coucher, tu ne tiens plus debout... Viens !

Il me connaissait par coeur. Il savait que la tête me tournerait avec ces bières. Que je risquais de me prendre les pieds dans l'armature du tabouret et de glisser. Il me soulevait par la taille pour m'aider à en descendre et me mettre sur mes pieds. Il prit mon sac de voyage resté en bas et m'aidait à monter les escaliers. Arrivé sur le palier, je l'entendis déglutir.

- Bella... Est-ce que ça t'ennuierait de dormir dans... ma chambre ?

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi, en bas ?

- Non, je... ça va aller... Ca ne t'ennuie pas, s'il te plait de dormir là ?

- Je comprends, non ça ne me dérange pas !

Je sentais qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de dormir ici sans sa femme. Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient raconté au téléphone que les jours suivants la mort de Tanya et Crystal, il avait refusé de dormir dans la maison et était venu chez eux.

- Tu peux te servir de la douche dans la chambre si tu veux...

- Ne t'en fais pas Edward... Va te reposer... Essaie de dormir... Tu es sûr que tu veux rester seul ?

- Je... j'en ai besoin...

- D'accord...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Bonne nuit, Bella.

- Essaie de dormir, Edward... Bonne nuit ! Et tu viens me réveiller si tu te sens mal, promis ?

Il fixait son regard au sol avant de murmurer sa promesse.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, pris mon sac et entrais dans son ancienne chambre maritale. Le couvre lit marron et beige était toujours là, comme dans mes souvenirs. C'était difficile pour moi d'imaginer mon meilleur ami et sa femme couchant dans ces draps. Je me déshabillais et enfilais mon pyjama rapidement, sans passer par la case douche. J'irai demain matin. Je me glissais dans le lit froid et soupirais en sentant le confort du matelas moelleux. Avec tout cet alcool, mon voyage et les émotions, j'étais plus fatiguée que prévu et m'endormis aussi, sombrant dans des rêves dont ma fille en était l'univers...

***~o~0~o~***

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain matin vers 9h45 quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Je mis un instant à me remémorer l'endroit où je me trouvais. Par contre la raison, elle, était toujours bien présente, comme une évidence trop douloureuse. Je m'emparais de mon téléphone à tatons et regardais l'écran. Nouvel appel : Jake. Je décrochais.

- Allo ?

_" Maman ? "_

- Oh Sohalia, mon bébé !

Mon coeur passait de lourd à léger.

_" Papa m'a dit que je peux t'appeler ! "_

- Il a raison ! Ca va bien ma chérie ? Tu as bien dormi ?

_" J'ai dormi avec mon Papa mais tu sais, il ronfle ! J'ai essayé de fiffler ça a râté ! "_

Je riais. Il y a une semaine, quand elle avait dormi avec nous, je lui avais montré que quand je sifflais, Jacob s'arrêtait de ronfler.

- Siffler ma chérie, pas fiffler... Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?

_" Oui, c'est Pépé qui s'occupe de moi aujourd'hui ! "_

Je fronçais les sourcils, Jacob n'était pas censé travailler.

- Il est où Papa ?

_" Il est dans la douche mais il va réparer les voitures encore... "_

- Et tu es toute seule ?

Ma fille se mit à rire.

_" Mais non Maman t'es sourde ! Pépé il s'occupe de moi ! "_

- C'est Pépé qui t'a dit de m'appeler ?

_" C'est Papa ! Mais Papa il a fait le numéro mais il a dit à Pépé de me surveiller ! "_

La situation était confuse pour moi mais je décidais de ne pas m'énerver vis-à-vis de Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné à manger, Pépé ?

_" Des céréales avec du lait ! Il m'a même fait boire avec le bol comme une grande ! "_

- Il est gentil Pépé, hein ?

_" Voouiiii ! "_ s'exclamait ma petite fille que j'imaginais sautillant de partout.

- Tu vas aller t'amuser ?

_" Pépé il a dit qu'il va m'emmener au bord de l'eau voir des poissons ! "_

- Regarde-les bien surtout et tu écoutes bien Pépé, tu es sage, promis...

_" Juré et cra-ché ! " _

- Je vais te laisser ma chérie, je vais aller voir Parrain.

_" Oooohh mon Parrain ! Je veux bien le voir moi parce que mon Pépé il m'a dit que tu étais avec Parrain parce qu'il était triste à cause que Tanya et Crystal ce sont des étoiles maintenant... "_

- Oui, il est très triste. Il ne faut pas le laisser tout seul.

_" Pourquoi ? "_

- Parce que s'il est triste et qu'il est tout seul, personne ne lui fait des gros câlins.

_" Tu lui fais des gros câlins ? "_

- Oui, c'est comme tu pleures tu sais... Tu te rappelles de dimanche quand tu es tombée chez Papi Billy ?

_" Vouii "_

- Et bien tu as eu un gros chagrin et Maman elle t'a fait un câlin avec Papa.

_" Et j'étais plus triste après ! "_

- Exactement mon trésor. Parrain il a besoin de gros câlins pour plus être triste !

_" Moi je voudrais lui faire un câlin ! Parce que je veux pas qu'il pleure ! "_

- Je lui ferai un gros bisou qui pète pour toi, d'accord ? Et un câlin aussi !

_" Oh vouii ! Et quand on viendra avec Papa, ce sera moi qui fera ! "_

- Très bonne idée ma chérie. Je vais raccrocher, d'accord ? Tu rends le téléphone à Papa.

_" D'accord. "_

- Je t'aime mon bébé !

_" T'aimes ! "_

Je fis un bisou bruyant et j'entendis le même à l'autre bout. Le téléphone se coupait et je raccrochais. Je filais sous la douche, appréciant le jet d'eau chaude qui vint détendre mes muscles. Vingt minutes plus tard, je m'habillais. En ouvrant la porte du palier, je constatais que la maison était silencieuse. Tout était sombre. Aucun bruit. J'espérais qu'Edward avait pu trouver un peu de repos. Je fixais la porte de la chambre d'ami, priant de tout mon coeur pour qu'il puisse être entrain de dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Je descendais en bas. Sur le comptoir, nos deux verres étaient toujours là. Je remontais le volet électrique de la cuisine et rangeais les verres dans le lave vaisselle. Je ramassais nos deux bouteilles pour les emporter dans le garage dans la caisse de tri destinée au verre. Mais lorsque je revins dans le salon, je distinguais sur la petite table deux autres bouteilles de bières, l'une renversée, l'autre debout. Le plaid était roulé en boule sur le canapé. La première fiole était complètement vidée. Il stagnait dans la deuxième un fond d'alcool. Edward avait dû continuer de boire après que je me sois endormie. _Je me sentais en colère devant cette attitude mais pouvais-je vraiment lui en vouloir pour ce coup ?_ La veille, il avait dû enterrer sa femme et sa fille... Je me rappelais de la sensation plutôt agréable des étourdissements dûs à l'alcool hier soir et ce sentiment d'oubli. Il avait certainement eu besoin d'oublier, l'espace de quelques gorgées, sa douleur. Il avait retiré ses chaussures au pied du canapé. Sa veste de costume de deuil gisait au sol, froissée. Mon coeur se serrait à l'idée qu'il ait pu souffrir alors que je dormais là-haut. Il m'avait promis de venir me chercher s'il avait mal... Il n'avait pas dû oser me réveiller. C'était une chose qu'Edward détestait me faire : me réveiller. Et quand il y avait été obligé, il avait toujours pris son temps, murmurant mon prénom, me secouant à peine du bout des doigts. Plus occasionnellement, il m'embrassait le front ou les cheveux... Je me maudissais à l'idée d'avoir pu dormir alors que lui vivait un calvaire !

Je rangeais les vestiges de sa soirée avec ses fantômes et glissais la veste sur un cintre dans le placard sous les escaliers. J'y déposais également ses chaussures. J'ouvris en grand les volets du bas. Il faisait beau. Le salon me parut moins austère qu'hier. Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder sur les photos de Crystal. Je fus émue d'y trouver ma première photo avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures. Je caressais du doigt ce cliché, me permettant de croire un instant qu'elle était toujours là. Je soupirais en me rappelant la raison de ma présence entre ces murs. Je regardais la pendule. Il était 11 heures passées de quelques minutes. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo pour voir ce que je pourrais préparer pour déjeuner. J'ignorais si Edward aurait faim. Je trouvais des dés de jambon sous vide. Je fouillais dans son placard, à la recherche de pâtes. S'il mangeait peu, il aurait des sucres lents dans l'organisme au moins et ça le calerait quelques heures ! Je préparais une sauce béchamel tout en surveillant la cuisson de mes pâtes et des morceaux de jambon. J'égouttais les pâtes et coupais le feu sous le jambon et la sauce mélangés. Il était presque midi quand j'installais la table dans la cuisine, sous la fenêtre. Je programmais le four, trouvais un plat, y mélangeait les aliments et enfournais le tout à une température moyenne pour réchauffer en attendant qu'Edward ne se réveille. A 12h30, je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver. Je coupais tout. Sa Volvo était dans le garage. Il était donc dans la maison. Je montais dans la chambre d'ami pour trouver le lit... vide ! _Se serait-il levé et serait-il à la douche sans que je l'ai entendu ?_ J'écoutais à la porte de la salle de bains... Rien ! J'entrais dans ma chambre, il n'était pas là ! Il me restait une porte à l'étage à vérifier avant de vraiment m'affoler.

La chambre de Crystal.

J'ouvris doucement. Le faisceau de lumière du couloir vint éclairer le corps d'Edward, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Je m'approchais du petit lit en bois de ma filleule. Edward serrait contre lui une peluche blanche. Il avait le visage enfoui dans la tête du doudou de sa fille et semblait paisible. Sur son visage, je pouvais distinguer sans grande difficulté les marques de sa douleur.

Il avait encore pleuré.

Je m'étais agenouillée devant lui et je déposais ma tête sur l'oreiller. J'observais son visage, écoutais sa respiration régulière et calme. Avec la plus infime des précautions, j'effleurais son visage. Il soupira, sentant mon toucher. Je retirais ma main, de crainte de l'éveiller. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper quelques murmures :

- Bella... m'abandonne pas...

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Il m'appelait, me demandait de l'aide même dans ses rêves... Je retirais doucement mes chaussures et allongeais mon corps sur le flanc face au sien. Nous étions extrêmement serrés mais jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi à l'aise que comprimée sur ce matelas.

Edward ne se réveillait toujours pas, parfaite statue immobile. Il prononça une deuxième fois mon prénom dans le silence de la maison. Un bras replié sous la tête, l'autre glissant sur la taille de mon meilleur ami, je reprenais mon rôle pour le protéger.

- Je suis là, Edward... Je suis là...


	5. Chapter 5 : Aidemoi

**Stephenie Meyer est propriétaire de tous ses personnages. **

***~o~0~o~***

**Bella : Je sais pas si je vais te faire chialer toutes les semaines, j'espère pas mdr. Il va avoir besoin de Bella à ses côtés pour tenter de survivre à cette douleur. Merci à toi, bisous =)**

**Brise : Salut, je préfère non plus ne pas essayer d'imaginer la douleur d'Edward. Il va avoir besoin de sa meilleure amie en tout cas... **

**CarlieCullen : Je suis tout à fait partisane de ce que tu me racontes, ne pas porter d'habits noirs tout ça... Je trouve ça "génial" que tu ais pu le faire et je pense que ton oncle a dû en être heureux =) Pauvre ton chéri, il va p'tètre finir par me faire faire rechercher puis interner à force de voir tes réactions face à ce que j'écris MDR. Je ne sais pas en fait si, dans le prologue, Edward aime "passionnément'' Tanya. Certes, il l'aime, il l'a suffisamment aimé pour pouvoir l'épouser et lui faire une petite. Ce qui est déjà pas mal tu vas me dire ! Mais au fil des chapitres, on va découvrir que la situation était un peu plus floue que ça depuis quelques temps... Je ne sais pas si je suis assez explicite. Je suppose qu'on en reparlera =) Quant au couple de Bella et Jacob, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir vraiment parler de couple ! Là aussi, c'est pas clair et ça ne va pas s'éclaircir, tu peux me croire ! Tu me harcèles pas, ça me fait bien rire tout ce que tu me racontes alors n'arrête surtout pas =) Je sais que chacun a sa réaction face à la mort et personnellement, même si je n'y ai été confronté que de loin pour l'instant (**et Dieu merci**!) je sais que c'est une grande panique pour moi quand j'y pense. C'est ma plus grande peur je crois. Va savoir pourquoi j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic avec ce sujet... J'suis un peu tordue je crois !! J'ai en tout cas un chemin bien précis de ce que je veux développer dans cette histoire, j'espère pouvoir aller au bout de cette nouvelle aventure. Encore une fois 1001 mercis à toi de prendre le temps de lire ce que je fais, j'trouve ça génial ! Merci beaucoup. Bisous. **

**elo90 : Pas de soucis pour les kleenex, suffit de demander LOL J'ai allégé un peu le dernier chapitre parce que c'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire tout ça lol mais je l'ai voulu alors je ne me plains pas ! Merci de ta review =) bisous**

**matrineu54 : Comme tu le soulignes très justement, Edward a autant besoin de Bella qu'elle a besoin de lui. Ca fait partie de leur relation. Ils sont la moitié d'un tout. Ce genre d'amitié est tout à fait possible, j'ai mon meilleur ami avec lequel j'entretiens grosso merdo la même relation. Peut-être moins tactile mais tout aussi réconfortante. Et ça fait du bien. Merci de ta review =)**

**mimie30 : merci à toi surtout de lire mes écrits =) Comme tu le soulignes, tu apprendras peu à peu pourquoi leur histoire ne s'est pas encore écrite. C'est juste une histoire où les occasions ont manqué... Et dans sa phase de dépendance à l'alcool, encore une fois, il ne sera pas seul. Bella compte veiller sur lui et le réveiller... à temps ? Concernant ta question, pour l'instant, cette fic se profile assez longue, je n'ai pas trop d'idées du nombre exact, mais ça se profile comme une histoire longue. Je dirai peut-être une trentaine de chapitres. J'ai une idée très claire concernant le déroulement de ma fiction, je sais donc grosso merdo où je vais =) Merci encore de ton intérêt pour mes écrits, ça me touche beaucoup. Gros bisous et bonne lecture à toi !**

**twilighteuse27 : Je sais pas trop ce que je fais non plus figure-toi lol Parfois j'ai du mal à me plonger dans cette fic et son univers difficile mais c'est tellement fascinant pour moi de faire évoluer mes personnages avec cette atmosphère pesante, je ne saurai pas te l'expliquer (**d'accord... c'est là où tu appelles les hommes en blanc, hein ? XD**). Tu connais pas les " **bisous qui pètent **" ? C'est un truc que je tiens de mon oncle, qui consiste à faire une première bise normale, et faire pétouiller la deuxième ^^ C'est un truc qu'il me fait depuis mon enfance et j'ai beau avoir 20 ans, je ne m'en lasse pas quand je vais le voir et qu'à chaque fois il me fait mon " **bisou qui pète **"... mdr bon OK je vais me faire enfermer... Bah quoi... j'aime bien mon tonton, moi :) Quant à Edward, c'est effectivement la première fois de son deuil qu'il commence à boire... Pas la dernière... Merci de ton passage, bisous ! **

**Merci aussi à sophiebelier, veronika, Lilia (**ne t'inquiète pas, Bella saura aider Edward**...), amande (**merci de ta sollicitude et tous tes compliments**), EstL, helena (**non, tu n'es pas ridicule, t'inquiète pas**!).**

***~o~0~o~***

**P'tite annonce : Contrairement à d'habitude, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le présent pour ce POV d'EDWARD. J'ai eu plus de facilité à exprimer ce qu'il ressent au présent. Merci de votre compréhension :) **

**Musique de référence : **Lost Highway **- Aaron. **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV EDWARD : **

Une petite chaleur me tire de mon sommeil hanté de cauchemars. Je ne suis pas seul. Une présence douce et légère comme une plume sur ma taille. Un souffle chaud. Et cette odeur enhivrante. J'ouvre les yeux brutalement, le coeur battant :

- Crystal ?

- Non, Edward... Je suis désolée.

- Bella...

Ma voix se brise, heurtant la boule grossissante dans ma gorge. Mes yeux se referment. Je ravale ma salive et avec elle, tous mes espoirs. Crystal n'est plus là. Tanya non plus. Le visage de ma fille, son visage neutre sans sourire. Elle est là et elle est si belle... Je ne peux détacher mon regard d'elle. Je l'aime comme il n'est pas permis d'aimer. Parce que c'est ma fille, mon bébé. Elle me voit lui sourire, elle sait que je l'aime. Et elle m'aime aussi. Sa petite bouche si fine s'étire lentement sur son visage.

" _Papa ?_ "

Sa petite voix... Elle est là et elle me parle... Mon coeur bat de nouveau... J'ouvre les yeux sur cet espoir.

" _Je t'aime, Crystal_ "

L'image s'envole. L'espoir me quitte. La marée noire m'envahit. Cette fois, le poignard tourne et retourne dans mon coeur. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je sens mon corps se refroidir. Une main sur mon visage. Et Bella, qui est toujours là. Allongée face à moi. Elle qui espère réchauffer ma peau de sa petite main. L'image de Crystal s'efface de mes paupières.

" _Ne pars pas, mon bébé... Je t'aime, Crystal ! Je t'aime !"_

L'épaule de ma meilleure amie. Son épaule. Ses bras. Son cou. Son visage. Son odeur. Ses cheveux. Ses yeux. Il ne me reste qu'elle. Mes larmes coulent contre elle.

- Je t'aime Crystal, ne pars pas...

- Edward... chuuut...

Un bras sur mes épaules. Une main sur ma nuque balayant mes cheveux. Sa chaleur et son odeur. Deux lèvres sur ma tempe et cette petite onde électrique qui file directement à mon coeur. Comme pour le ranimer. Et qui me rappelle qu'il est mort. Et qu'elles sont mortes...

- Be... Bella...

- Je suis là, Edward... Je suis là... Chuut...

Elle est là et je serre son corps. Ses petits bras m'encerclent. Force et tendresse. Je sens le coeur de ma meilleure amie qui bat en elle et contre moi. Il bat si fort. Comme s'il voulait faire pulser le mien, trop faible. Une nouvelle fois, sa bouche contre mon front. Nouvelle décharge. Une deuxième. Une troisième. Je prends peu à peu conscience de moi. Les larmes s'apaisent. L'onde électrique relance mes pulsations cardiaques. La douceur de sa main. Sa chaleur aussi. Je réalise que mon corps est froid autour de sa main placée sur ma joue. Son pouce efface avec dévotion chaque larme qui essaie de maintenir vivant mon désespoir. Le rythme lent de la respiration de Bella. Me concentrer sur elle pour m'oublier. J'ouvre les yeux. Même ce geste me fait mal. Encore ces lèvres sur moi. Et même si je ne me sens pas bien, je me sens déjà moins mal. Ma tête calée contre le cou de ma meilleure amie, mon soutien. Je vois sa poitrine se lever et se baisser au rythme de ses lentes respirations. Je me concentre sur ce mouvement trainant. Un nouveau baiser sur ma peau. Je le savoure. Et mon coeur qui recommence à battre. Encore. Un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort.

- Comment tu te sens, Edward ?

- Vide.

La réponse est partie sans que je ne puisse y réfléchir vraiment. Vide. Ma vie est vide, désormais. Mes objectifs sont vides. Mon envie aussi.

- Je suis là. Je suis avec toi.

Ma vie n'est peut-être plus si vide que cela. Quelque part, en bas à droite du néant de la toile noire qui a envahi mon âme, une petite lueur blanche, faible et fragile, scintille. Cette lueur, c'est Bella. Ma lumière se relève. M'entraînant avec elle. J'ai le poids de la souffrance sur mes épaules et pourtant, je me relève. Avec Bella. Elle m'enlace. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. J'ai besoin d'elle. J'en prends conscience maintenant. Ses mains trainent sur mon dos, mon torse. Insufflant à ma peau un peu de chaleur et de réconfort. Son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Son front contre le mien.

- J'ai eu si peur ce matin en ne te trouvant pas dans la chambre d'ami.

La culpabilité m'envahit. Je ne voulais pas que ma Bella ait à souffrir. Moi je peux souffrir, pas elle...

- Pardon...

- C'est pas grave... Edward, j'ai trouvé tes bouteilles de bières sur la table... Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me voir ? Tu as encore pleuré...

J'étais monté la voir. J'avais même voulu m'allonger près d'elle. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne. Son odeur. Je n'avais pas pu la réveiller. Je l'avais regardé dormir. Une heure entière. Assis sur la moquette. Elle m'avait aidé. A sa façon.

- Je n'ai pas osé te réveiller... murmurai-je

Elle soupirait.

- Edward... La prochaine fois, je t'en prie, réveille-moi.

Ses yeux m'imploraient.

- D'accord. Pardon, Bella.

J'avais besoin de son contact. De sa peau. J'approchais mes lèvres de son visage. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue. J'aurai aimé, un jour, gouter à sa bouche. Mon obsession pour elle était née à l'adolescence, quand nous nous retrouvions dans la chambre l'un de l'autre, elle blottie dans mes bras. Cette période avait été dure pour nous. Nous nous étions mis à dos nos parents, enchaînant les conneries et les mots durs à leurs attentions. Mais jamais nous ne nous en étions pris l'un à l'autre. Longtemps, elle avait été ma seule amie. Je ne vivais que pour passer du temps près d'elle. J'avais eu peur de me lancer, parce que Bella plaisait beaucoup aux garçons et qu'elle avait sûrement l'embarras du choix. Je ne voulais pas me gameler. Elle avait eu de petites histoires de 15 jours grand maximum avec plusieurs hommes. Et chaque fois, elle revenait en pleurant dans mes bras. " _Oh, Edward ! Si tu savais..._ " et je la consolais inlassablement. J'aurai aimé me dévoiler. Je ne l'aurai pas faite souffrir. Jamais. Je l'aurai vénéré toute ma vie. Elle avait arraché mon coeur. Je m'étais jeté à corps perdu avec Tanya, qui avait bien voulu de moi et me libérer de ma frustration. Mais Tanya n'était plus là et aujourd'hui, je me trouvais seul avec Bella.

- Viens, Edward... Tu devrais aller te doucher...

Elle m'aide à me lever. Sa main serre la mienne. M'empêche de m'écrouler. Elle replace le doudou de Crystal sur son lit. J'avais eu besoin de venir me calmer ici. Sentir l'odeur de ma petite fille qui me manquait tant. Face à moi, mon soutien vint caresser ma joue.

- Ca va aller, Edward. Tout ira bien. Je suis là. Je ne te laisse pas. On va s'en sortir ensemble.

Rappel à ma douleur. Et mon coeur qui ralentit. Encore. Elle m'attire dans ses bras.

- Merci, Bella...

Je ne peux que lui dire cela. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Je l'aimais et je crois que je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je m'accroche à elle... parce que je n'ai plus qu'elle.

- Va te doucher... Essaie de te détendre... Je vais réchauffer le repas.

Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, lâchant ma main devant la salle de bains. Je la regarde descendre les marches de l'escalier. Et déjà, je me sens abandonné. Je pousse la porte et la referme. Je pose mes affaires propres en équilibre sur l'évier. Je me déshabille. Chaque geste est long. Mon corps engourdi. Je rentre dans la baignoire et allume les robinets. Geste banal. Geste mécanique. L'eau chaude coule sur moi et ça me brûle. Ma main se dirige vers le robinet d'eau froide. L'eau se tempère. Je ne bouge pas. Je laisse couler. _A quoi ça sert de faire tout ça ? _

Pour Bella.

J'attrape un gant et le gel douche. Je me savonne rapidement. Même le liquide n'a plus d'odeur. _Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

Pour Bella.

L'eau chaude coule à nouveau, elle efface la mousse. Mon regard se pose sur la petite baignoire en plastique blanc, appuyée contre le mur carrelé. Je me rappelle des bains que je donnais à Crystal, ici. Elle avait toujours aimé les bains, bien plus que les douches. Les images défilaient.

_" Allez Crystal, on va sortir de l'eau ! "_

_" Non Papaaa ! "_

_" Mais c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, ma chérie. "_

_" T'es pas rigolo ! "_

_" Maman va pas tarder à rentrer, chérie. Tu sais qu'elle préfère que tu prennes une douche "_

_" Moi j'aime pas la douche ! Ca pique les yeux quand Maman elle lave les cheveux ! "_

_" Tu lui as dit de te mettre un gant sur la figure quand elle te lave la tête ? "_

_" Elle a dit que c'était pas utile de faire ça et que tu me passais trop des caprices ! " _

_Ne pas craquer devant elle. Ne rien dire._

_" Allez, Crystal ! Il faut sortir, le bain est froid ! "_

_" Papa ! Tu fais faire un prout à Coin-coin ? Maman elle sait pas faire ! "_

_J'avais pris le canard en plastique, avait pressé ses côtés pour qu'il se gonfle d'eau et avait rappuyé dessus pour que des petites bulles sortent par-dessous dans un petit bruit. Crystal avait éclaté de rire. J'avais ri de la voir faire._

_" Regarde, Papa ! Il a fait un prout ! " _

_" Allez mon bébé, tu sors ! "_

Le souvenir s'évanouissait. La barboteuse me narguait. Je fermais les yeux, permettant à mes larmes de se mélanger avec l'eau tiède. Le canard jaune était là, lui aussi. Sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je l'attrapais dans mes mains.

- Tu vois Coin-coin... Il ne reste que toi et moi... Elles sont parties. J'ai mal, tu sais. Tellement mal... Je vais aller où sans Crystal ? Ma vie n'a plus de sens. J'ai l'impression d'être sur une autoroute sans fin... Comment... Pourquoi ça m'est tombé dessus ? Je me sens si seul. Elle me manque tellement... Je me rappelle si bien tous ces bains que je lui ai fait prendre ici. Tanya criait parce qu'elle disait qu'un bain, c'était une perte de temps et que Crystal détestait ça. Mais c'était pas vrai. Tu te rappelles quand elle m'a pris dans ses petits bras et qu'elle m'a dit à l'oreille : _"Tu sais Papa, en fait j'aime bien les bains quand c'est toi qui me lave, tu t'amuses toujours avec moi..." ? _Elle m'avait arrosé après, ça l'avait fait rire. Tanya avait crié quand elle avait vu la salle d'eau innondée... Mais c'est pas grave, parce que quand j'avais couché Crystal et qu'elle m'avait dit " _Merci mon Papa _"... Ca avait valu tout l'or du monde. Et toutes les femmes du monde. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai plus rien...

Je me laissais tomber contre le mur et bientôt, j'étais assis dans la baignoire, pleurant l'or que j'avais à jamais perdu.

**..::..**

Chacune des marches descendant au séjour résonnait des pas bruyants et vifs de ma fille. Je les entendais en arrière fond, résonnance de mon calvaire. Mais je tombe sur Bella. Et elle m'attend. J'avance vers elle, comme un aimant. Parce que sinon, je ne peux plus.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Edward, tu saignes !

Je la regarde, mettant quelques secondes à comprendre. Ses mains entourent mon visage.

- Tu as dû te couper en te rasant.

_Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu..._

- Assis-toi sur un tabouret, je vais chercher un gant.

Elle part. _Où est-elle ? _Elle revient. Rapidement. Elle se place devant moi et tamponne le gant mouillé sur mon visage. Ca fait du bien.

- Tu n'as pas senti que tu te coupais ?

_Non. Je ne sens plus rien. A part cette douleur. Je t'en prie, Bella. Aide-moi... _

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais nettoyer ça...

_Tu ne peux pas nettoyer mon corps de cette douleur... J'ai mal. Si mal... _

Bella s'immobilise. Elle est blanche et déglutit péniblement. Je me rappelle.

- Bella, tu détestes la vue du sang...

Elle inspire profondément et expire. Son souffle chaud balaie mon visage.

- Y a pas mal de choses que je peux supporter pour toi... murmure-t-elle.

Son geste s'immobilise. Elle rougit. Elle vit. Je ferme les yeux. Peu à peu, elle reprend son activité.

- As-tu pleuré, Edward ? demande-t-elle doucement.

_Oui, j'ai pleuré Bella. Oui, je risque de pleurer encore. Ne me juge pas, je t'en prie. J'en ai besoin. Aide-moi. S'il te plait... Aide-moi ! _

Ma gorge se noue et de nouveau, l'eau salée coule sur mes joues. Bella se rapproche de moi et me prend contre elle. Son épaule est tout ce que je veux.

**..::..**

Je suis parti. Bella est restée à la maison. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Cette bâtisse regorge de trop nombreux souvenirs. Et à chaque fois que je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux, un nouveau souvenir, une nouvelle peine surgit. Je fuis ces souvenirs. Je n'accepte plus que Bella pleure quand je pleure. Elle est fatiguée. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras sur le canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour une petite sieste qu'elle méritait. Je m'étais autorisé à l'admirer pendant son sommeil. Puis, j'étais parti. Je lui avais laissé un mot. Elle ne devait pas s'affoler pour moi.

_" Ma Bella, je suis parti me promener au bord de la rivière. J'ai besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Je rentre bientôt, je te promets. Edward. "_

Les souvenirs de Crystal défilent devant mes yeux. L'eau m'apaise. Tout est calme et je laisse la nature agir sur moi... Je l'entends encore. Je me vide. Ma gorge serrée me fait si mal et pourtant, je ne fais rien pour soulager cette brulure. Je me force à déglutir pour sentir cette douleur. Je veux souffrir. Sa voix elle, est toujours là. Je veux que la foudre s'abatte sur moi et que tout s'éteigne. Je ne veux plus voir ces gens vivre, rire, sourire. Je les vois vivre et je ne peux rien faire. Et ce qui semblait s'extérioriser ne veut même plus couler. _Suis-je à ce point mort quand ma fille a émit son dernier battement de coeur ?_ Le plus dur est de me dire que j'ai été impuissant alors que je m'étais juré de toujours protéger ma fille, toute ma vie. Sa voix s'éteint peu à peu, perd de sa clarté dans mon esprit. Son sourire s'efface. Le cauchemar recommence. Même dans ma mémoire, elle s'estompe. Elle meurt une deuxième fois, je m'en liquéfie. J'étais son père et je n'ai même pas pu lutter.

***~o~0~o~***

**Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court par rapport aux précédents, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. Ca n'a vraiment pas été facile.**

**Merci à toutes de votre soutien. Ca compte énormément pour moi.**

**Prenez soin de vous. **


	6. Chapter 6 : Ta colère me blesse

**Stephenie Meyer serait peut-être pas très contente de lire cette fanfic =)**

***~o~0~o~***

**Alexa 27 : Merci de ta lecture du Canada =) Et merci de tes encouragements !**

**Brise : Oui effectivement ça a pas été facile de rédiger ce chapitre. Même très difficile. Merci de tes encouragements en tout cas =) Bisous. **

**CarlieCullen : Tirer tes orteils la nuit... J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part mais je sais plus où :-D Ton chéri est très prévenant XD C'est rare ça :^p Bon en même temps dans une fic Edward et Bella faut pas s'attendre à une grosse histoire d'amour entre Edward et Tanya :^) Les choses seront plus complexes mais on découvrira au fur et à mesure. Le deuil va les unir dans leur douleur, leur faire partager des expériences. La place est rare avec mon Toon's à moi (**surtout quand il monte sur mon lit pour dormir MDR**) et notre deuxième chien est un labrador... Je te passe les détails :^p Woow, ta copine en robe de mariée le jour de l'enterrement de son futur mari ça a dû jeter un froid sur le coup j'imagine :s mais c'est super qu'elle ait pu raconter des blagues il faut garder le meilleur de ceux qui partent... Au début j'ai lancé cette fic pour explorer la dépendance d'Edward à l'alcool et montrer tout ce que je ressens envers ça. Mais sûrement que ma peur de la mort a une grande part dans ces récits. J'ai très envie d'aller au bout de cette histoire, elle me tient vraiment à coeur, et j'irai =) Des zerbeutes... Magnifiques :-) J'adore ce mot ! Si tu veux tout savoir, en écrivant le précédent chapitre, j'ai aussi pleuré, surtout au moment où Edward est dans la salle de bains. Idiot, hein ? On va voir aussi le comportement de Tanya avec Crystal au travers des souvenirs d'Edward et de Bella. Edward aura quelques moments de colère en lui, ce qui est normal vu la situation. J'vais essayer de continuer pour pas te décevoir =) Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**elo90 : Mais tu sais, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer et de le dire :) C'est peut-être l'usage du présent qui t'a un peu perturbé, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre mais pour moi, c'était nécessaire parce que si par exemple Edward disait : " **Je souffrais tellement c'était la pire chose qui me soit arrivée **", ça rend moins concrète la douleur, je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... En tout cas merci de ta review :) Bonne lecture =) Bisous. **

**Gaelle : Tu comprendras au fil des chapitres pourquoi Edward ne pleure pratiquement que sa fille =) Mais pour te répondre, on ne pourra pas dire que son histoire avec Tanya était une très grande relation amoureuse... Merci de ta review =)**

**HelleHaare : Je peux te dire que Bella se sent vraiment mal de ressentir son attirance envers son meilleur ami durant cette période... Elle ne peut que faire au mieux d'essayer de prendre sur elle pour aider Edward à surmonter tout ça. Il va se raccrocher à ce qu'il ressent pour elle afin de se tirer de là. **

**Luc_ile : Merci de tes encouragements qui me touchent :) **

**matrineu54 : C'est, je crois, l'aspect le plus dur de ce travail : écrire quelque chose de dur tout en continuant d'intéresser les lectrices. C'est vrai que ça a été difficile à écrire et je comprends aisément que c'est dur à lire. Je sais où je vais avec cette fic et c'est le plus important. Merci à toi :)**

**mimie30 : Crois-moi bien que c'est assez difficile pour moi de faire cette FF sans me prendre les pieds dans les tapis et râter l'essentiel. J'essaie d'imaginer au mieux la perte brutale d'un enfant. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions et questionner mon entourage. Bella et Edward se sont manqués au niveau de leurs sentiments et on comprendra peu à peu, au travers des souvenirs, pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça. Et je compte faire " vivre " Crystal au travers les souvenirs de son père et sa marraine. J'ai volontairement fait le parallèle entre les baisers de Bella et le retour à la réalité d'Edward car ça prouve tout l'amour qu'il ressent pour elle et l'influence qu'elle a sur lui. Merci de ta review. Bisous.**

**nana : J'peux pas faire en sorte qu'Edward retrouve la joie de vivre dès le lendemain. Il a perdu sa femme et sa fille, c'est quand même pas comme perdre son téléphone ou son sac. Il va mettre un p'tit moment à s'en remettre =)**

**patricia : J'essaie de beaucoup travailler sur les émotions et je dois avouer que parfois c'est dur, surtout sur cette fanfiction. Merci de ton passage !**

**severine : C'est toujours touchant pour moi de savoir que des mamans lisent cette fic. Je ne prétendrais jamais savoir exactement ce que ressent Edward en ce moment, j'essaie juste de me rapprocher au mieux de ce qui peut se passer, n'ayant moi-même pas d'enfants. Merci de ton passage en tout cas =)**

**Tina : Merci de ta fidélité à chaque chapitre =) **

**twilighteuse27 : En fait, là où ça s'est gâté pour la rédaction du chapitre précédent, c'est au passage dans la salle de bains. J'étais tellement dans mon truc que je me suis mise à pleurer à force d'essayer d'imaginer et ressentir la douleur qu'il vivait. Mais j'ai voulu cette histoire alors je l'assume complètement =) Mais bon au bout d'un moment j'ai dit STOP, j'arrête ce chapitre lol. Tu as bien compris pour la relation entre Edward et Tanya. Il n'a eu d'yeux dans cette histoire que pour sa fille. Merci de ta review =) Bonne lecture, bisous et à bientot.**

**Merci aussi à Laure, ****LilyRiry, ****mag, Morgane, sophiebelier, twilight-poison (**non je n'aime pas te faire pleurer rassure toi ;) **).**

***~o~0~o~***

**Un merci tout spécial à Robert (**naaaaan, pas le même Robert auquel vous avez p'tètre pensé hein**!!) qui, dans le cadre de cette fic, a accepté de m'accorder son aide à propos d'une de mes idées et qui suit les chapitres. Sa disponibilité m'aide beaucoup et, sincèrement, son témoignage m'a vraiment émue alors merci infiniment à lui. **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA :**

J'avais été réveillé dans un sursaut par la sonnette, m'étonnant de ne pas être dans les bras d'Edward. Je me rappelais très bien m'être endormie contre lui, apaisée par ses doigts effleurant mes bras et ses lèvres qui, de temps à autre, glissaient sur mes cheveux. Je tombais sur un mot de mon meilleur ami et immédiatement, mon coeur se serrait à l'idée d'avoir encore une fois plongé dans le sommeil alors qu'il avait besoin de moi. Un deuxième coup sur la sonnette me fit me lever rapidement. J'ouvris sur Carlisle et Esmé. Dehors, la pluie tombait à nouveau.

- Oh, Bella, ma chérie... Esmé vint m'enlacer tandis que Carlisle posait doucement sa main sur ma nuque pour la presser brièvement, en un geste affectueux.

Je les fis entrer dans le salon. Esmé et Carlisle partagèrent le sofa alors que je tombais dans le fauteuil en biais. Je les observais un peu mieux que hier à l'enterrement. Tous deux avaient le visage cerné, à l'instar de leur fils. Esmé semblait avoir un peu maigri et Carlisle également.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Carlisle vint serrer la main de son épouse. Je soupirais, repensant aux litres de larmes versées depuis hier.

- Et bien il...

Je les regardais, leurs yeux braqués sur moi, anxieux et dévoués d'amour pour leur fils cadet.

- Disons qu'il ne va pas très bien...

Je me sentais immédiatement coupable de cet aveu. Le visage de Carlisle se fermait alors que celui d'Esmé pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Mais leur mentir n'aurait pas été la solution.

- A-t-il dormi ? s'enquit Carlisle

- Oui, une bonne partie de la matinée...

Je passais les détails, je passais le lieu, les bouteilles de bières et l'hallucination de ce matin quand, blotti contre mon cou, il avait demandé à Crystal de ne pas partir. Ce moment avait été terrible pour lui et terrifiant pour moi. Je n'oublierai jamais le ton de la supplique dans sa voix, le murmure empli de souffrance.

- C'est déjà ça, murmura le chirurgien

- Où est-il ? demanda doucement Esmé

Je leur tendis le mot, incapable de répondre, menacée par de nouvelles larmes tant j'étais encore sous le choc de l'avoir entendu appeler sa fille. Ce matin, j'avais tout fait pour ne rien laisser transparaître devant lui, mais cela m'avait vraiment fait froid dans le dos.

- Peut-on l'attendre ici ?

J'acquiessais, en silence.

- S'est-il confié à toi ?

- Oui. Mais vous savez, il a beaucoup pleuré et...

Repenser à la souffrance d'Edward ouvrit les vannes et discrètement, mes larmes coulaient. Carlisle s'était levé pour aller regarder à travers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, évitant ainsi d'affronter nos regards. Mais je savais que, secrètement, il s'était lui aussi laissé aller.

- C'est terrible ce qui lui arrive... murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix trop grave.

Esmé et moi tournions la tête vers lui. Il continuait son monologue, le regard toujours posé au-dehors.

- Il est trop jeune pour vivre ça... Beaucoup trop jeune... Crystal était... C'était notre première petite-fille... Elle lui ressemblait tellement, tant physiquement que mentalement... C'était son portrait. Et Tanya... Certes, leur couple n'était pas un modèle d'amour pur mais... Il l'a vraiment aimé je crois au début. Suffisamment pour lui faire un enfant. Et même si ce n'était pas la belle-fille rêvée pour lui, et même si leur couple ne tenait plus qu'à un fil à moitié sectionné, je...

La porte claquait, interrompant la discussion de Carlisle. Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée, en même temps qu'Esmé et Carlisle. Edward était rentré. Il se tenait droit dans le couloir, les poings serrés le long de son corps, trempé. Son torse se soulevait plus rapidement que nécessaire, son regard était noir. Noir de douleur, de colère, noir de tristesse. Il fixait intensément son père.

- De quel droit te permets-tu de dire que mon couple était en échec ? De quel droit, Papa ?

Carlisle et lui se jaugeaient. La voix puissante et assurée d'Edward me fit presque frissonner. Il émanait de lui une force charismatique impressionnante et si l'instant n'avait pas été si douloureux et tragique, j'aurai pu me laisser aller à l'admirer tant il était beau en cet instant. Beau mais l'âme blessée, abimée... Déchirée...

- Edward...

Esmé s'était levée, esquissant un mouvement pour s'approcher de son fils.

- Mon garçon... Je suis là, on va t'aider...

Edward adressa un long regard à sa mère. Il eut un rictus mauvais et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Mon coeur se serrait. Il ne m'avait pas encore accordé le moindre regard. J'étais malade de devoir rester là mais l'esseulement de mon meilleur ami nous imposait à tous des distances.

- Personne ne peut m'aider... Foutez moi la paix !

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi une brève seconde et gravit les escaliers. Quelques instants après, une porte claquait violemment. Le bruit fit sursauter et pleurer Esmé. Carlisle, lui, fermait les yeux et soupirait. Il s'approchait de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

- Il est en colère, Esmé. Mais ça va lui passer... Calme-toi...

- Mais s'il...s'il fait une bêtise...

- Ne vous en faites pas, Esmé ! Je suis là, je veille sur lui...

Je m'étais approchée d'eux et Esmé me prit dans ses bras, pleurant toujours. Carlisle nous entourait toutes les deux.

- Merci Bella. Merci d'être là pour lui comme tu l'as toujours été.

- Je resterai autant de temps que nécessaire, je vous le promets, je ne l'abandonne pas...

Ils quittèrent la maison peu de temps après cela. Carlisle avait estimé que rester ici ne calmerait en rien la colère de leur fils et je leur avais juré de les tenir au courant.

Après leur départ, je réfléchissais un instant. _Il n'avait pas eu de regard pour moi lorsqu'il était rentré. Pas de mauvaise parole. De toute évidence, il avait entendu une partie des déclarations de Carlisle. Il était certain qu'il avait entendu sa tirade au sujet de lui et Tanya. Qu'est-ce qui avait mis en colère Edward ? Les paroles, la douleur d'avoir perdu son épouse et sa fille, la réalité des propos... les trois ? _Je montais à l'étage, hésitante. Je soufflais un grand coup avant de toquer sur la porte de la chambre d'amis. Edward ne répondit pas. J'ouvrais alors sans autorisation. Je le trouvais allongé sur le dos, ses bras croisés sur son visage. Je l'observais quelques secondes avant de refermer la porte et de m'avancer prudemment. Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, à ses côtés. Cinq minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge ni ne parle.

- Tes parents sont repartis...

L'information ne semblait pas l'interpeler pour autant.

- Edward... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandai-je en essayant de tempérer ma curiosité.

De nouveau, un long intermède silencieux puis, alors que j'allais me relever pour le laisser, il soupirait, décroisait ses bras et vint taper l'espace à sa droite sur le matelas. Comprenant l'invitation, j'enjambais son corps et m'installais là où il me l'indiquait. Il ne me regardait pas mais prit enfin la parole :

- Pas de questions, s'il te plaît Bella. Prends-moi juste dans tes bras, je t'en prie...

Sa supplique résonnait besoin. Je lui ouvris donc mes bras et il vint s'y loger rapidement, tel un enfant cherchant du réconfort. J'embrassais son front plusieurs fois, silencieuse. J'avais fermé les yeux et posé ma tête contre le sommet de son crâne, le gardant toujours près de moi. - Il avait raison... finit-il par murmurer, son bras gauche triturant l'ourlet de mon léger pull entre ses doigts.

Je redressais ma tête et caressais ses cheveux pour l'encourager.

- Tanya et moi... Nous n'étions plus un couple, mais... Elle a partagé huit ans de ma vie et... elle m'a donné Crystal, alors...

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux en entendant son ton suppliant.

- Je sais que personne ne s'est jamais bien entendu avec elle... Mais je sais aussi qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait pour s'intégrer à la famille, s'entendre avec toi et... que depuis la naissance de notre fille, elle...

Sa voix s'étouffait.

- J'ai l'impression de m'égarer, Bella... Je me sens si mal... J'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus que toi. Je regrette d'avoir mal réagi par rapport à mes parents mais... je crois que je n'ai plus la force de voir du monde et...

Je le serrais davantage contre moi, émue.

- Je ne te forcerai à voir personne. On restera là le temps qu'il faudra, d'accord ?

Il relevait sa tête à ma hauteur et je caressais son visage et ses cheveux.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets...

Il revint se blottir contre moi.

Le soir venu, je réussissais à lui faire avaler un steak haché. Il ne mangeait rien de plus et je dois avouer que j'avais eu du mal à finir mon yaourt. Mon téléphone sonnait alors qu'Edward et moi regardions la télé, sans vraiment y prêter attention, nos mains serrées. C'était Jacob.

- Allo ?

_" Bonsoir, Bella ! "_

- Salut, Jacob !

_" Sohalia voulait te parler. Et elle voulait parler à Edward, aussi. Cette histoire de câlins à lui faire pour le consoler l'a vraiment perturbé ! "_

Je sentais dans sa voix tous les reproches possibles. Je m'éloignais d'Edward pour aller au dehors.

- Ecoute, Jake...

_" Non, non ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! "_

- Mais tu ne comprends pas !

_" Ecoute Bella ! Arrête avec ça ! Je te passe Sohalia ! "_

La colère montait graduellement en moi et je parlais d'une voix un peu forte.

- Ecoute-moi !

_" Maman ? Maman, pourquoi tu es en colère contre moi ? "_

La tension descendit instantanément en entendant la petite voix de ma fille. Mais mon mari ne perdait rien pour attendre. Ca l'arrangeait bien que Sohalia voulait me parler.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi ma chérie...

_" Alors pourquoi tu as crié que je t'écoute ? "_

- Je parlais à Papa mon trésor. Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_" Oh oui alors ! Pépé m'a emmené pêcher avec Papi et on a vu un poisson gros comme ça!"_

Elle devait mimer des gestes avec ses bras. Parfois, elle pensait que le téléphone permettait de la voir. Je souriais à l'imaginer.

_" Même que c'était une bruite Pépé il m'a dit ! "_

- Une truite ma chérie... Une truite !

_" Oui, mais elle était très très grosse et elle bougeait dans tous les sens alors Papi il l'a détaché du fil et l'a remis dans l'eau ! "_

- Papa est venu avec vous ?

_" Non, c'est Pépé qui me gardait encore parce que Papa il avait un problème avec une voiture encore ! "_

- Tu es sage avec Pépé et Papi, en tout cas hein ma chérie ?

_" Voui ! Dis maman, je peux parler à Parrain ? " _

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle me demanderait de lui parler. J'hésitais un moment.

_" Allez Maman, dis ouii ! Te plait ! " _

- Je vais voir s'il... n'est pas occupé, d'accord ?

_" Chouette ! " _

J'entrais dans le salon et trouvais Edward, les pieds sur la table devant lui, la tête penchée sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit en m'entendant.

- Sohalia veut te parler...

- Passe-la moi...

- Tu es sûre ?

Il acquiessait et je m'approchais de lui. Il prit le téléphone et mit le haut parleur pour que je puisse l'entendre.

- Sohalia ? C'est Parrain...

_" Oh youpi ! C'est mon parrain ! "_

Son enthousiasme nous fit sourire.

- Comment tu vas, ma princesse ?

Ma princesse... Il avait l'habitude d'appeller Crystal comme ça.

_" Ca va bien ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai été faire de la peche avec mon Papi et mon Pépé ! "_

- Tu as été pécher ? Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu as vu des gros poissons ?

_" Vouiii ! Même qu'on a vu une bruite elle bougeait dans tous les sens, Papi il a dit qu'elle dansait parce qu'elle était contente de voir le soleil mais que elle voulait aller dans l'eau dans sa maison alors il l'a remis dedans l'étang ! "_

Edward souriait et me prit la main.

- Elle était jolie ?

_" Voui ! Très très jolie ! Comme ma Maman très très jolie pareil ! "_

Je manquais de m'étouffer alors qu'Edward riait. C'était la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait avoir été une éternité. Nos regards s'accrochèrent dans un instant d'union parfaite.

- Tu veux dire que ta maman ressemble à un poisson ?

Je grognais à cette idée.

_" Mais nooooooooooooooooon ! T'es bête ! "_

Son petit rire accrochait définitivement nos sourires.

- Et alors demain, tu vas retourner voir des poissons avec ton pépé ?

De nouveau, elle riait.

_" Mais non Parrain ! T'es bête ! Demain Papa il a dit qu'on prenait la voiture et le zavion pour venir te voir ! "_

L'information coupa tout entrain. Jacob ne m'avait pas prévenu ! Il n'oserait pas faire ça quand même, si ?

_" Parce que moi, je veux te faire un gros poutou qui pète parce que Pépé il a dit que t'étais triste parce que Crystal et Tanya ce sont des nétoiles maintenant... Alors Papa il a dit qu'on venait te faire un bisou demain ! " _

Edward me regardait, les sourcils froncés. Je lui murmurais : " Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant !", il acquiessait comme pour dire : " Je te crois ".

- Ah et bien je suis content que tu viennes !

_" Tu me manques, Parrain ! En plus, je veux pas que tu sois triste... T'es encore triste là ? "_

Edward déglutissait et je fis un signe pour reprendre le téléphone mais il refusait.

- Oui, je suis un peu triste.

_" Mais pourquoi ? "_

- Parce que je ne peux plus voir Tanya et Crystal...

_" Mais c'est des étoiles, faut que tu regardes juste par la fenêtre quand il fait tout noir... C'est ce que Pépé il m'a dit de faire et hier soir on a fait un bisou de la main qu'on a envoyé dans le ciel avant de faire dodo pour leur dire bonne nuit ! "_

Les larmes envahirent mon visage et ceux d'Edward. Il fermait les yeux un bref instant.

- Et...

Les sanglots coulaient sur ses joues et il reniflait.

_" Parrain, tu pleures ? Moi je veux pas tu pleures ! "_

- C'est rien ma Princesse.

_" Elle est là ma Maman ? "_

- Oui, tu veux lui parler ?

_" Voui, te plaît ! "_

- Je te la passe alors ! Bonne nuit Sohalia ! Je... je t'aime !

_" T'aimes moi aussi ! "_

Je reprenais le combiné et coupais le haut parleur tout en montant dans la chambre.

- C'est maman, chérie.

_" Maman, pourquoi il a pleuré Parrain ? C'est ma faute ? "_

- Non ma chérie, non ! C'est juste qu'il est très triste quand il repense à Crystal et Tanya alors on va tout faire pour lui changer des idées, d'accord ?

_" On jouera et on lui fera des gros câlins ? "_

- Oui, si tu veux mon trésor.

_" J'aime bien les calins moi... "_

- Chérie, tu veux bien me passer ton Papa ?

_" D'accord ! T'aimes Maman ! "_

- Bonne nuit ma chérie, je t'aime !

Je l'entendis appeler son père.

_" Ouais ? "_

- JACOB BLACK ! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?

_" Faire quoi ? "_

- Fais pas l'imbécile ! Edward n'est pas prêt ! Il a enterré sa fille et sa femme hier, merde !

_" Justement, je pense que voir Sohalia peut l'aider ! "_

- Et si l'inverse se produit ? Je te jure que si ça lui fait du mal, tu vas m'entendre !

_" Mais ça ne sera pas le cas ! Parce qu'il aime cette petite ! Et tu le sais ! "_

Il marquait un point et en quelques minutes de discussion avec elle, il avait ri. Pas beaucoup certes, mais il avait ri. Je soupirais.

_" Ecoute, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour lui et qu'en ce moment, on n'est pas bien tous les deux. Mais je crois que Sohalia a vraiment besoin de le voir. Elle ne comprend pas ton départ, elle est vraiment perdue... "_

- Peut-être que si tu t'occupais d'elle un peu plus que tes voitures, elle serait moins perdue ! grognais-je

_" Tu vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, non ? "_

- Si ! Je le remets si ça me plait !

_" Bon, écoute. On arrivera demain en fin d'après-midi. On prend l'avion vers 14h. On fait un essai. Et si c'est trop dur pour Edward, je te promets qu'elle et moi on repartira rapidement. D'accord ? Tu peux venir nous récupérer ? Ou j'appelle Emmett ? "_

Je soupirais avec l'envie de lui dire de se démerder mais il en allait aussi de ma fille et elle n'avait pas à subir ma fureur envers son père.

- C'est bon, je viendrai ! A quelle heure ?

Edward était monté me retrouver quand j'eus raccroché. J'ignorais s'il avait entendu la discussion mais je remarquais qu'il buvait une bouteille de bière. Mes entrailles se serraient en le voyant faire. Je me rappelais les deux bières vides trouvées au matin.

- Edward, tu...

- Tu en veux, Bella ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Son visage était rouge. Il avait dû pleurer. Je m'approchais de lui doucement pour passer mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis désolée de ce que vient de faire Jacob...

Il mit une petite minute pour me répondre.

- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, je crois que voir ta fille va... Enfin ça va m'aider...

- Tu es sûr ?

Il me serra un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup Sohalia, tu sais... Ca me changera les idées et pendant ce temps, je... Enfin, je ne penserai pas trop au reste...

Je sentis quelques larmes couler contre ma peau. Je caressais doucement son dos, attendant qu'il s'apaise un peu. Une fois calmé, il quittait mon étreinte pour porter sa bouteille à sa bouche.

- T'en veux ? J'ai mis du sirop dedans...

Nous étions assis sur le rebord du lit l'un contre l'autre. Sa main droite crochetait toujours ma taille tandis que mon bras tenait sa nuque. Il me tendit la bouteille en verre. Je la pris et en avalais quelques gorgées pour la lui rendre par la suite. Il en reprit quelques coulées et la posait sur la petite table de chevet, sans pour autant me lâcher. Il soupirait et vint s'allonger contre moi. Nous nous installions plus confortablement et silencieusement. Mes mains jouaient dans ses cheveux. Je réfléchissais à l'arrivée impromptue de Sohalia, _comment Edward allait-il le vivre ? _A mon sens, c'était vraiment trop tôt ! Beaucoup trop tôt ! Je ne sais pas ce que s'imaginait Jacob. Mais il avait décidé de me pourir la vie ! Il était bien conscient de la douloureuse situation. Il m'avait cependant promis de repartir si c'était trop difficile pour Edward. Lui avait l'air d'accord pour recevoir sa filleule. Je n'oubliais pas la façon dont il avait ri au téléphone avec elle tout à l'heure. _Ma fille pouvait-elle vraiment l'aider ? _

Je tournais ma tête vers le réveil : minuit. _Avais-je réfléchi aussi longtemps ? _Il fallait croire que oui. Je m'étais imaginée mille scénarios avec l'arrivée de ma fille. Des bons, des moins bons. Et mille réactions d'Edward... J'étais vraiment anxieuse du lendemain. Je remarquais qu'Edward s'était endormi. Il avait réussi à trouver un peu de repos contre moi. Je restais contre lui, écoutant sa respiration régulière. J'essayais de me dégager sans le faire bouger mais il ouvrit un instant ses yeux brouillés par son sommeil apparemment profond.

- Pardon Edward, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmurai-je

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien... rester avec moi cette... nuit ?

Je m'accordais un instant de réflexion. Nous avions déjà dormi ensemble des dizaines de fois. Et ce qui pouvait l'aider était mon allier. Alors si ma présence pouvait l'aider à trouver un peu de repos dans cette douleur, je resterai.

- Oui, d'accord, je reste... Rendors-toi...

J'embrassais son front et tirais tant bien que mal la couette de sous nos corps alors que le sien pesait sur moi. Il était à mi-chemin entre sa conscience de la réalité et les songes. Finalement, après m'être tortillée pendant un petit moment, je remontais la couette sur nous deux tout habillés et m'installais dans le matelas, embrassant son front une dernière fois.

***~o~0~o~***

**Prochain chapitre lundi ! **

**Bonne semaine à vous toutes et tous !**

**Take care of you !**


	7. Chapter 7 : Tes efforts me touchent

**Stephenie Meyer... blablabla... ses personnages...**

***~o~0~o~***

**Alexa27 : Il est certain que ce n'est pas cette décision forcée qui aidera Bella à se rapprocher de Jacob. A voir pour savoir si c'est la fin d'eux deux... Quant à Edward et Bella, ils s'accrochent ensemble pour ne pas sombrer. **

**Anne laure : C'est effectivement pas une partie de plaisir d'écrire cette fic mais je l'ai voulue alors je fais de mon mieux pour la réussir et faire quelque chose de bien dans la mesure du possible. Sur les POV BELLA ça va je pleure pas trop le plus dur a été le POV EDWARD je te le cache pas, avec la scène dans la salle de bains où il ressasse les souvenirs de sa fille quand il parle au canard en plastique. Celle là n'était pas facile du tout. Et sur le dernier, je dirai sûrement la conversation avec Sohalia en particulier quand elle dit à Edward que Tanya et Crystal sont des étoiles alors qu'il n'a qu'à regarder le ciel pour les voir. Là j'avoue j'ai versé une petite larmichette en essayant de mesurer l'impact que cette phrase pouvait avoir sur Edward... Merci de ton passage. **

**bébé23 : Crois-moi c'est parfois bien difficile d'écrire cette fic mais elle me tient à coeur donc je te remercie de ton soutien qui me touche vraiment car ça m'aide beaucoup. Et j'essaie de faire quelque chose qui soit concret, émotionellement parlant. Bonne lecture. **

**CarlieCullen : Figure-toi que j'ai toujours pas retrouvé d'où j'avais entendu cette histoire de tirer les orteils pendant la nuit... Les hommes n'ont aucune attitude désintéressée ! AUCUNE mdr. J'ai volontairement peu explorée dans les déclarations de Carlisle et Edward la relation Tanya-Edward parce que je pense pas qu'il était encore temps de lancer un grand discours sur ceci par rapport au deuil d'Edward. J'imagine très bien que certaines personnes aient tiqué concernant ta copine et sa tenue. Sur le coup, ça peut effectivement surprendre. Mais là où elle a eu entièrement raison, c'est de dire toutes ces blagues. C'était sûrement le plus bel hommage qu'elle ait pu rendre à son homme. Edward glisse doucement dans une phase de son deuil et Bella le remarque bien. Ce qui risque d'être le plus difficile pour elle, ce sera peut-être d'admettre que son meilleur ami en arrive là malgré sa présence. Ouais tiens, remercions la Grande Faucheuse pour cette fic MDR. J'adore mon aussi les zerbeutes ! J'ai beau avoir 20 ans, j'adore aller voir mon oncle parce qu'à chaque fois j'ai mon bisou qui pète et j'suis toute contente :-D Là rassure-toi je la vis cette fic. Peut-être bien plus que Le Hasard pour laquelle, pourtant, je suis à fond. Je te donne l'entière autorité pour détérrer Tanya et la baffer si ça peut te soulager =) Ce que tu as vu n'est qu'un "petit potentiel" de la réelle colère d'Edward. Je peux dores et déjà t'annoncer qu'il va y avoir des moments beaucoup plus noirs que cette simple altercation. " Mon Robert " comme tu dis est vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable. Je n'ai reçu son aide que ponctuellement sur un sujet en particulier, mais franchement il m'a été d'un secours incroyable ! Je savais que cette fic m'apporterait beaucoup mais je n'imaginais pas pouvoir être en contact avec une personne comme lui ! Comme tu dis, je n'imagine pas mes écrits sans cette forte connexion entre Edward et Carlisle. Et même si, ici, mon Carlisle est bien loin de celui du Hasard, il reste pour moi un personnage au potentiel fabuleux ! Jacob, sur le coup, aurait mérité une bonne tarte quand même. Ce sera probablement à double tranchants vis-à-vis d'Edward. Voilà le prochain chapitre que tu attendais calmement =) Bisous et bonnelecture !**

**clara : c'est une possibilité que Jacob ne soit pas clair et ait besoin de montrer ce qui lui "appartient". Merci de ta review j'espère que tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres à venir. En tout cas je te remercie infiniment pour tes reviews je suis heureuse que mes écrits te plaisent à ce point ça me touche énormément je te fais de grosses bises moi aussi ! A bientot.**

**Gaelle : L'arrivée de Sohalia va peut-être "alléger'' un peu l'atmosphère, surtout par rapport à Edward. Quant au "mari" de Bella, la situation risque de ne pas être facile. Merci de ta review et bonne lecture à toi !**

**Laure : Mdr non je ne peux pas te tuer rassure-toi ;) Ce précédent chapitre semble différent parce qu'il n'était pas axé QUE sur le deuil d'Edward mais aussi sur la relation houleuse entre Bella et Jacob. D'ailleurs, sa venue risque d'apporter quelques moments explosifs :) Bon ressussitage ;) **

**matrineu54 : D'une façon générale oui Bella est beaucoup plus proche d'Edward que de Jacob. Mais la situation entre eux est déjà difficile parce que leur mariage n'est pas une franche réussite. Mais la rencontre Edward-Jake risque d'être explosive :)**

**mimie30 : Salut ! Bah normal, tu me reviewes je te réponds =) Les petits messages ça me fait toujours plaisir :) Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes toujours au fil des chapitres =) Quant à leur relation, ils sont très proches et ont des sentiments très forts pour l'autre mais comme tu le soulignes, pour l'instant, le temps n'est pas à l'amour pour Edward. Il est certain que la présence de Sohalia et Jake va "isoler" Edward. Quant à Sohalia, elle rend l'atmosphère plus "légère" avec ses petites répliques et son innocence. Quant aux Cullen, ils considèrent Bella comme un membre de leur famille, au vu de la relation si alchimique qu'elle entretient avec Edward. Merci à toi, bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Morgane : Sohalia est très innocente avec son histoire d'étoiles mais ça la perturbe beaucoup de savoir que les gens "deviennent des étoiles". Il est possible que ça aide Edward sa présence, mais ça risque d'être explosif avec Jacob. Merci de ton passage ! A+**

**twilighteuse27 : J'ai parfois du mal à pas pleurer quand j'écris. Jacob est touché par le décès de Crystal parce qu'il est père et donc imagine le deuil d'Edward, mais il ne compatit pas en lui-même pour l'homme qu'est le meilleur ami de sa femme. Quant au fait que Jacob s'occupe peu de Sohalia, on en apprendra un peu plus au fil des chapitres. Merci de ton passage, bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Merci aussi à assya, Audrey, Brise, mag, HelleHaare (**il est certain que Jacob n'assure pas du tout sur ce coup**!), severine, sophiebelier, à "la personne sans nom" (**oui une semaine c'est long mais j'ai une vie en dehors des fics :^p Bisous**).**

**BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE ! **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA : **

Edward et moi étions entrain de patienter dans le hall de l'aéroport, en silence.

Depuis ce matin, nous avions peu parlé. Nous avions passé la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre. Edward s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, agité de cauchemars. Je l'avais réconforté à chaque fois, lui murmurant qu'il n'était pas tout seul... Il avait fini par se lever vers 5h. Deux heures plus tard, je m'étais à mon tour levée puis douchée. Lorsque j'étais descendue, j'avais trouvé Edward assis sur les marches du perron, simplement vêtu d'un jeans et d'un tee-shirt troué. La matinée était fraîche, trop fraîche pour qu'il reste dehors comme cela. J'avais pris un manteau dans la penderie et étais sortie le lui poser sur les épaules. Il m'avait brièvement regardé lorsque je m'étais assise sur la marche derrière lui et que j'avais entouré son buste de mes bras, le plaquant contre moi. Nous n'avions pas parlé, regardant juste la ville s'éveiller doucement, les gens ouvrir leurs volets, sortir les poubelles, partir au travail...

Il était 18h15, l'avion en provenance de Seattle venait d'atterir. Edward s'était muré dans une tour de silence. Juste avant de partir, il m'avait assuré que la présence de Sohalia et Jacob ne le dérangeaient pas. Lorsque la foule du vol entrait dans l'aéroport, je le sentis prendre une grande inspiration. J'attrapais sa main.

- Tout ira bien, Edward... Je suis là...

Sa main libre vint caresser ma joue avec son pouce, son regard empli de doutes et les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne veux pas faire du mal à Sohalia... murmura-t-il enfin

- Tout ira bien, Edward ! Mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je veux que tu me le dises... D'accord ?

Il acquiessait en silence et j'entendis un criard : " _MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN !_ " . Cette voix, je la connaissais par coeur et en une demie seconde, ma vie reprenait toutes ses couleurs. Edward et moi échangions un sourire et je me tournais vers la source vocale. J'apercevais la silhouette massive et musclée de Jacob, son visage froncé rivé sur nous. Il déposait Sohalia au sol en nous montrant du doigt et lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses, l'air de dire : " _Vas-y petite coquine !_". Je m'avançais vers ma fille en tendant les bras, partagée entre l'envie de la serrer contre moi mais retenue par une certaine pudeur vis-à-vis d'Edward. Pourtant, le feu follet des longs cheveux noirs de mon trésor vint m'envahir sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Je l'attrapais au vol et la serrais contre mon corps. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je mesurais combien elle m'avait manqué. En sentant son odeur de bébé, sa peau si douce, sa façon de m'étreindre et les milliers de petits bisous qu'elle déposait sur mon visage. Ses yeux chocolats enchanteurs me fixaient, son petit visage rosi et, entre nous, sa poupée en chiffon Salomé.

- Maman ! Maman ! J'ai pris le zavion avec Papa !

J'embrassais sa petite joue et inspirais son odeur.

- Et ça t'a plu ? Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Non ! J'ai pas eu peur du tout ! m'annonça-t-elle très fière d'elle

- Pas du tout du tout du tout ? demandai-je en souriant

- Pas du tout ! Mais j'ai eu mal aux oreilles un peu ! Papa il a dit que c'était normal ! Il m'a dit que c'était parce que le zavion il prenait de la tétitude dans le ciel !

J'éclatais de rire. Ses babillages aussi m'avaient manqués. Elle était ma bouffée d'air frais dans cet océan de douleurs.

- On dit de l'altitude, Sohalia... La voix de Jacob avait raisonné et je ne l'avais pas vu s'approcher de nous.

- C'est tout qu'est-ce que j'ai dit eeeeuuuhhh ! Elle fit semblant de bouder et je déposais un nouveau bisou sur sa joue fraiche.

Je fixais le regard de mon mari, la colère remontait en moi. Ce qu'il avait fait, débarquer ici sans se soucier du reste, passait très mal.

- MAMAN ! Y A PARRAIN !

Sohalia s'agitait dans mes bras et je me tournais vers Edward, resté en retrait à côté d'une barrière, dont le visage était résolument accroché à celui de ma fille. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il les relâchait peu à peu et acquiessait de la tête, toujours rivé sur Sohalia. Je la déposais au sol et elle se mit à courir avec ses petites jambes en direction de son parrain. Je le vis s'agenouiller au sol et tendre les bras à ma fille. Elle se jetait à son cou et immédiatement, les bras d'Edward se refermaient sur elle dans une étreinte que je devinais très forte. Il enfouissait alors son visage dans le cou de Sohalia et fermait les yeux. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ce moment si fort. Je savais pertinemment que cette visite serait à double tranchants : soit ça aidait Edward à se reconstruire, soit cela l'enfonçait encore plus de voir ma fille et se rappeler qu'il avait à tout jamais perdu la sienne. Mais pour l'instant, il était immobile dans la même position, profitant de Sohalia contre lui.

- Salut, Bella... murmurait Jacob à mon oreille

- Salut ! répondis-je froidement en évitant son baiser qui atterissait sur ma joue.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'emparais du sac de voyage de ma petite fille et me dirigeais vers Edward et elle. Mon mari m'attrapait le bras

- Ecoute Bella, je...

Je me dégageais d'un geste brutal.

- Pas ici, Jacob Black ! Pas ici et pas maintenant, mais tu n'y couperas pas ! répondis-je, furieuse.

Je reconcentrais mon attention sur Edward et Sohalia. Il s'était relevé mais tenait toujours ma fille dans ses bras tandis qu'elle lui agitait sa poupée sous le nez. Mon meilleur ami la regardait, très attentif. Je m'approchais d'eux, émue.

- Et après Pépé il l'a mis dans l'eau elle a fait PLOUF et Papi Billy il a été tout mouillé et il a dit des gros mots !  
Ma fille éclatait de rire et je vis Edward sourire. Bon sang, ce que c'était bon de le voir faire, même si ce n'était que pour préserver les apparences. Pourtant, une petite étincelle dans ses yeux m'indiquait qu'il était sincère. De son index, je le vis essuyer quelque chose sur la joue de Sohalia. Je me rappelais de la grande tendresse dont Edward avait toujours fait preuve envers sa fille et la mienne.

- Sohalia, tu n'embêtes pas ton Parrain, hein ? dit Jacob derrière moi

La petite se raccrochait un peu plus au cou d'Edward.

- Elle ne m'embête pas, Jake ! répondit Edward d'un ton apaisé.

Je passais ma main sur le dos de ma fille.

- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu as fait ton bisou qui pète à Parrain ?

Sohalia mit ses petites mains sur sa bouche dans une mou malicieuse, en rougissant.

- Oups...

- Je suis sûre que ton parrain voudrait son bisou qui pète...

Edward souriait à Sohalia.

- J'en serai très heureux, oui !

Ma fille reprit la nuque d'Edward, déposait un premier bisou sur sa joue droite puis descendit sa bouche sur sa mâchoire et souffla un grand coup contre sa peau. Edward eut un petit mouvement chatouilleux et se mit à sourire. Il embrassait le front de Sohalia.

- Merci, Princesse !

- A Maman !! A Maman !!

Elle me tendit les bras et je la reprenais contre moi. Je lui fis un bisou qui pète et elle m'en fit un autre. Edward et Jacob se serraient la main.

- Toutes mes condoléances, Edward... Je suis vraiment désolé, murmurait mon mari

- Pas autant que moi... répondit la voix de mon meilleur ami dans un souffle.

Je me retournais vers eux alors que ma fille jouait avec mon collier. Edward avait baissé la tête et Jacob lui tapotait l'épaule.

**..::..**

Arrivés à la maison, j'aidais Jacob à sortir les valises tandis qu'Edward mettait des dessins animés à la télé à ma fille. Je montais à l'étage défaire les bagages et Edward nous rejoignit dans la chambre tandis que Jake essayait de monter le lit dépliant pour notre fille.

- Je lui ai mis Winnie l'Ourson... Mais je crois qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'endormir, elle est allongée dans le canapé contre les coussins, son pouce dans la bouche. Je l'ai couverte avec le plaid, nous informait-il en regardant Jacob

- T'as bien fait, merci ! lui répondis-je dans un sourire.

Il s'avançait dans la pièce, tel un zombie fixant un but.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il à mon époux

- Je monte le lit si elle est creuvée elle pourra se coucher !

Je vis Edward serrer ses poings et ce geste m'alertait. Il fermait les yeux brièvement.

- Installe-la plutôt dans la chambre de... ma fille...

Je me tournais vivement vers Edward tandis que Jacob relevait la tête.

- Edward, tu...

- Ce sera beaucoup plus confortable pour Sohalia ! lâcha-t-il durement avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte. Trois secondes après, nous entendîmes une deuxième porte à l'étage claquer.

Jacob me regardait. Je soupirais et déposais un pull sur le matelas.

- Tu peux finir, s'il te plait ? Je vais le voir.

- Oui, bien sûr... Vas-y...

- Merci.

Il déposait un rapide baiser sur ma joue et je quittais la pièce.

Je retrouvais Edward assis au pied du lit de la chambre d'amis. Ses jambes étaient remontées, ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, sa tête sur eux. Je l'entendis renifler. Je m'approchais doucement de lui et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- Edward...

- Pourquoi ça fait si mal, Bella ? Pourquoi ?

Il éclatait en sanglots et me dévoilait son visage meurtri par la douleur. Je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Edward... Si je savais t'aider à moins souffrir...

Il ne répondit pas mais se laissait aller contre moi et je caressais son visage de mon pouce, balayant ses larmes.

- Sohalia peut dormir avec nous, tu n'es pas obligé de lui prêter la chambre de Crystal... On le comprend tout à fait, tu sais...

Il laissait échapper un nouveau sanglot.

- Non... Ce... Cette pièce doit... De toute façon, un jour je vais devoir la... Autant que Sohalia s'y installe et... continue de faire vivre cette chambre...

Emue et moi-même cédant aux larmes, je le serrais plus contre moi et sentis ses bras me presser contre lui.

**..::..**

Au diner, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, la cuisine était parcourue d'un léger brouhaha. Edward avait fait l'effort par rapport à Sohalia de descendre avaler quelque chose. Malgré ses yeux rougis et bouffis, il s'efforçait de sourire et de participer aux conversations, même si son coeur était bien loin de nous.

- Sohalia, mange tes carottes au lieu de jouer avec ! lançai-je à ma fille

- Mais Maman ! Salomé elle aime pas les carottes !

Ma fille avait la manie d'accuser sa poupée à chaque fois que quelque chose lui déplaisait ou qu'elle avait fait une bêtise.

- Sohalia, écoute Maman un peu ! insistait Jacob.

Même si notre couple n'était pas parfait, je devais reconnaitre à Jacob que face aux caprices éventuels de Sohalia, il me soutenait toujours et allait dans mon sens. Lorsque ma fille vit que son père commençait à s'en mêler, elle souffla un grand coup et prit une carotte entre ses doigts pour la glisser dans sa bouche. Elle mordillait dedans, sa petite tête appuyée contre sa main. Tout en mâchonnant son légume, elle regardait Edward assis à sa gauche. Il faisait trainer sa fourchette entre ses petits pois et ses carottes. Il en piquait une, la regardait, en prit une petite bouchée mais fit retomber très vite le reste devant lui. Il n'avait aucun appétit et il se sentait mal, je pouvais le deviner.

- T'aime pas les carottes, Parrain ?

Edward semblait sortir d'un long songe et tournait sa tête vers sa filleule. Il lui adressait un petit sourire faible.

- Si, j'aime ça...

- Ben pourquoi tu manges pas alors ?

- Parce que... Je n'ai pas très faim...

Je vis Edward déglutir et ses mains trembler sur la table. En quelques secondes, les larmes s'acculèrent au bord de ses yeux.

- Excusez-moi... murmura-t-il en se levant et en quittant la table.

Nous le suivions du regard jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque sur lui. Jacob et moi nous regardions, prêts à affronter les flots de questions de notre fille.

- Maman ! Pourquoi Parrain il mange plus avec nous ?

- Il te l'a dit chérie, il n'a pas faim...

- Moi non plus j'ai pas faim ! Je veux pas manger les carottes ! dit-elle en repoussant son assiette et en prenant Salomé contre elle.

- Sohalia, s'il te plaît, mange au moins tes petits pois !

- Pourquoi Parrain tu le forces pas à manger les petits pois ?

- Parrain est un adulte, il fait ce qu'il veut et je ne suis pas sa maman...

- Pffff ! C'est nul ! Je veux être un adulte moi aussi comme Parrain !

Elle se renfrognait en croisant ses bras. Jacob et moi nous regardions en soupirant et il se levait pour aller ouvrir le frigo.

- Tu veux un yaourt ?

- Yaourt à la fraise ! dit ma fille en applaudissant.

Les fraises étaient son péché mignon. Je me demandais si c'était à cause des kilos de fraises que j'avais pu engloutir durant ma grossesse. Elle avalait docilement son dessert tandis que j'attrapais les assiettes pour débarrasser. Jacob et moi prenions de la compote et nous mangions dans le calme. Je ne cessais de penser à Edward. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas parti à pieds.

- Maman, il est où mon Parrain ?

- Il est parti... se balader...

- Moi aussi je veux aller me badader avec lui !

- Non Sohalia ! Tu ne peux pas aller te _balader _avec Edward... Il a besoin d'être tout seul...

- Mais pourquoi ?

Ma fille pleurait presque. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'eau salée. Elle serrait sa poupée de chiffon contre elle et baissait la tête. Jacob se levait pour la prendre contre lui. Il se réinstallait sur sa chaise avec elle sur ses genoux et entreprit de curer son pot de yaourt pour qu'elle le finisse.

- Ma chérie, tu te rappelles de la conversation qu'on a eu dans l'avion sur Parrain ?

Ma fille fronçait les sourcils puis acquiessait.

- Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que Parrain était triste en ce moment et avait besoin d'être tout seul des fois ?

- A cause que Crystal et Tanya ce sont des étoiles maintenant ?

Jacob lui tendit la cuillère.

- Oui. Tu sais, il est très triste. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de comédie et de ne pas trop l'embêter, tu te rappelles ?

- Moi j'aime pas que mon Parrain il est triste...

- Personne n'aime ça ma puce mais ce sont les choses de la vie.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu sois sage en ce moment.

Sohalia ne répondit rien et tripotait la gourmette de Jacob. Elle était bien trop petite pour subir tout ça... Bien trop petite... Je continuais de penser que Jake avait eu une idée désastreuse en l'amenant ici. Je vis ma fille me tendre les bras alors je me levais pour la prendre.

- Occupes-toi d'elle. Je me charge de la vaisselle.

- Merci...

Je serrais mon enfant contre moi et la berçais. Elle avait son pouce dans sa bouche et tenait dans la même main sa poupée. Je massais son dos avec de petits cercles en allant dans le salon. Dans la cuisine, nous entendimes les bruits de vaisselle et d'assiettes s'entrechoquant.

- Maman...

- Oui ma puce ? répondis-je d'une voix volontairement basse

- Veux dodo...

- D'accord ma chérie... Tu feras ta douche demain... On va aller dire bonsoir à Papa...

Je l'amenais à la cuisine où elle fit un long calin à Jacob.

- Veux un bisou avec Parrain...

J'étais embêtée car j'ignorais tout simplement où se trouvait Edward.

- Ton Parrain est...

Mais à ce moment-là, la porte claquait et Edward revenait. Son visage était rouge, strié de larmes ayant existées.

- Parraaaaaiin !

Immédiatement, Sohalia reprit de l'énergie et tendit les bras à Edward.

Il s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre contre lui.

- Je suis là, Princesse...

Elle lui fit à lui aussi un long câlin. Edward embrassait le front de ma fille à intervalle régulier. Je m'approchais d'eux et mon meilleur ami m'adressait un pâle sourire. Il passait Sohalia sur son bras droit et me tendit le gauche. Je m'avançais dans son étreinte et l'entourais lui et ma fille de mes bras. Sohalia nous regardait.

- Parrain, t'es plus triste ?

- Ca va, Princesse ! T'inquiète pas...

- Tu pleures à cause que les étoiles ont appelé Tanya et Crystal ?

Un immense poids tombait soudain dans mon ventre. Je sentis Edward se raidir contre moi. Sa main se crispait sur ma taille.

- Oui, ça me rend triste parfois... avoua-t-il sobrement

- Et tu vas être triste longtemps longtemps ?

Il essayait un rapide sourire.

- Sohalia, s'il te plaît... dis-je à ma fille

- Je vais être triste quelques jours, oui... répondit Edward

- Dans combien de dodo tu seras plus triste ? Moi j'aime pas quand tu es triste !

Elle entourait la nuque d'Edward et fit un bisou sur sa joue.

- Et là, t'es plus triste ? Quand je suis triste, ma Maman et mon Papa ils me font des bisous et ça va mieux après...

Je perçus le menton d'Edward trembler et décidais de prendre les choses en main.

- Allez ma belle, tu vas aller au lit !

- Parrain, tu peux me lire une histoire ?

Je regardais Edward qui scrutait mes yeux.

- Oui, je vais venir t'en lire une... Mais avant, je voudrais parler à ta Maman, tu sais te mettre en pyjama toute seule ?

- Voui ! Voui ! Voui !

Edward la reposait au sol et je lui indiquais que son pyjama était dans la chambre. J'allais dans la cuisine pour demander à Jacob de monter l'aider. Il acceptait et grimpait à l'étage. J'entraînais Edward sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolée de ce que t'as dit Sohalia et...

- Non, Bella... Elle se pose des questions, c'est moi c'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû quitter la table comme ça et... mais je...

Je m'emparais de ses mains.

- Chut, Edward... On comprend, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Mais je vous mets dans une situation difficile par rapport à elle et j'en suis désolé !

Je l'attirais contre moi, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Il enfouissait son visage contre moi.

- Tout va très bien aller, tu m'entends ? Sohalia ne comprend pas mais elle est très heureuse de te voir alors...

- Je ne lui en veux pas, susurrait-il contre ma peau. Je l'aime tant ta fille tu sais... Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit pleurer...

- Ca va aller, Edward... Je suis là, je vais t'aider, d'accord ?

Il resserrait sa prise sur moi et à mon grand étonnement, je sentis ses lèvres déposer un léger baiser à la base de mon cou me causant de délicieux frissons.

- Merci, Bella... Tu comptes tellement pour moi...

Il relevait son visage vers le mien et de nouveau, l'espace d'un instant, j'occultais tout le reste scrutant son regard comme pour y trouver la vérité. Sa main se posait délicatement sur ma joue, son pouce caressant mon visage.

- Bella...

Une course dans l'escalier me ramenait sur Terre.

- Regarde Maman ! Me suis zhabillé toute seule !

- Super ma chérie ! Fais-moi voir un peu ce beau pyjama !

- T'as vu Parrain ? C'est Dora ! Je suis jolie hein ?  
Elle nous fit rire en tournoyant sur elle-même, minaudante du haut de ses quatre ans.

- Tu es très jolie ma Princesse !

- Dis, tu veux bien me lire mon histoire ?

Il m'adressait un petit sourire et lui prit la main.

- Viens, tu vas choisir ton livre...

Il se levait et la suivait.

- Hé, Sohalia ! Tu n'oublies rien ? demandai-je

Elle se retournait sans comprendre, les sourcils froncés, un petit pli se créant au milieu de son front. Je vis Edward se pencher vers elle et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de ma fille qui courrait vers moi. Elle me fit un gros bisou claquant sur la joue et se mit à me chatouiller sur les clavicules. Je tombais contre le dossier du canapé en riant, sentant ses petites menotes contre moi.

- Parrain il a dit que tu crains les guillis !

- Et toi, tu ne les crains pas ?

Je la renversais sur le canapé et la chatouillait à mon tour. L'entendre rire rallumait le feu de mon bonheur personnel au fond de moi.

Jacob redescendit et vint interrompre notre jeu.

- Allez Sohalia, file au pieu ! Sinon tu vas être énervée et tu ne pourras pas dormir !

Il l'attrapait dans ses bras.

- Non ! C'est Parrain qui me couche !

- Ah bon ! Bonne nuit ma petite puce !

- ' Nuit Papa ! Bonne nuit Maman !

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

Elle fit un bisou à son père :

- T'aime Papa !

- Je t'aime ma chérie !

Elle se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau :

- T'aime Maman !

- Je t'aime aussi mon Trésor...

Il passait la petite à Edward en lui faisant un dernier baiser. Je regardais mon meilleur ami ramasser Salomé et monter à l'étage avec ma fille. Mon mari vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Comment il va Edward ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement.

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas trop ? Imagine qu'il fonde en larmes devant Sohalia ? On fait quoi, nous ?

- Calme-toi Jake ! Il ne le fera pas ! Il est assez grand pour savoir s'éloigner d'elle si ça ne va pas, regarde à table !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'a pas été traumatisé ? Avec toutes les questions qu'elle a posé...

Je me levais pour arpenter le salon, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

- Et qui a eu la brillante idée de venir avec la petite, hein ? C'est sûrement pas moi qui t'y ais incité !

A son tour, Jacob se levait.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de calins que tu dois lui faire pour "qu'il aille mieux" ?

J'étais sidérée qu'il puisse m'accuser sur ça !

- JACOB BLACK ! Il vient de perdre sa femme et sa fille... Je devais faire quoi ? M'en aller en courant après lui avoir présenté mes condoléances ? Merde Jake ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il croisait les bras devant moi.

- Ton meilleur ami ? _Seulement _ton meilleur ami ?

Je bouillais. C'en était trop !

- Et toi ? Est-ce que même le dimanche tu vas caresser la carrosserie de tes voitures ou c'est Leah que tu vas caresser ?

***~o~0~o~***

**BOUH LA VILAINE !! Couper ici c'est pas bieeeeeen ^^**

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine =)**

**Maintenant mon quart d'heure pub pour une fic**

**écrite par **_Bostondirty_**,**

**intitulée : IL ETAIT UNE FOIS.**

**Pour résumer, Edward est le fils d'Esmé, Bella la fille de Carlisle.**

**Ils se rencontrent lorsque leurs parents entament une relation ensemble **

**et très vite deviennent très proches. **

**Allez la lire et n'hésitez pas à encourager le talent de bostondirty ! **

**Je vous embrasse !**

**A bientot & bonne semaine. **


	8. Chapter 8 : Je te fais souffrir

**Stephenie Meyer... ne joue pas aux playmobils :D**

**______________________________**

**Alexa27 : T'en fais pas voilà la suite de la dispute en PoV Edward =) C'était nécessaire pour moi de couper la dispute en deux pour la suite de l'histoire. Edward est partagé entre deux sentiments lorsqu'il est avec Sohalia : le bonheur de l'avoir, de la sentir, de la toucher en quelque sorte de prolonger ces instants où il a été père, mais aussi sa douleur de se rappeler justement que sa fille n'est plus là. Quant à Jacob, je ne pense pas que ce soit un mauvais père, effectivement. Il a p'tètre quelques énooooooooooormes défauts, mais je me voyais mal faire de lui un mauvais papa pour Sohalia. Bonne lecture =)**

**assya : Ne t'en fais pas et rassure-toi, je compte bien aller au bout de ce projet parce qu'il me tient vraiment à coeur. Merci de ton enthousiasme =) **

**bébé23 : Oui je suis effectivement trèèèèèèèèèès méchante mdr. Jacob n'en rate pas une comme tu dis mais il est probable que Bella le lui fasse bien comprendre. **

**beldenuit : Rassure-toi je vais très bien et il ne va rien m'arriver je compte me garder en vie longtemps mais merci de ta sollicitude =) Merci aussi pour tes encouragements. Oui j'espère que ce sera une happy end mais rien n'est arrêté encore =) Bisous. **

**CarlieCullen : Les petites histoires familiales d'Edward et Bella seront dévoilées peu à peu au fil des chapitres. Mais aucune famille n'est parfaite ! J'envie un peu ton amie d'être anticonformiste. Des fois c'est vraiment bien parce que ça apporte tellement de recul par rapport à certaines choses... Il est effectivement possible qu'arrivé un moment, Bella se sente impuissante face à Edward. Tout comme lui se sent impuissant actuellement. Tiens ce week-end j'ai été voir mon Tonton le roi du Zerbeute et pour la première fois il m'en a pas fait :( J'étais toute triste ! Mais en fait je crois qu'il était très étonné de me voir, ça faisait presque 3 mois qu'on les avait pas vus et je suis arrivée à l'improviste, comme on dit chez nous : il était sur le cul. Ah, La Grande Faucheuse... C'est pas sa compagnie que je préfère le plus XD C'est vrai que "mon Robert" (**va falloir que je lui trouve un autre prénom parce que ça me perturbe à chaque fois **!) m'apporte beaucoup pour cette fiction. Il la lit (**il se cache mais je sais qu'il lit =)**) et je lui dois tout pleins de conseils... Un mec bien en somme même s'il prétend le contraire. J'aimerais expérimenter d'autres personnalités de mes personnages et pas retomber sur un Carlisle comme celui du Hasard bien que je suis plutôt contente de ma version dans la première fic. Il a beaucoup de succès avec Jasper. Et j'en suis heureuse parce que j'ai vraiment eu peur de me lancer à faire de ce Carlisle une version plus "**Facinellienne**", beaucoup plus décalée que l'image stricte et élégante du médecin que l'on a dans Twilight. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec toi sur toute la ligne, même dans les livres de SM, Carlisle et Edward ont une relation très particulière... Je crois qu'ici, Jacob n'a pas grandi. Il a encore des réactions de jalousie maladive digne d'un gamin. Il ne pense qu'à lui et pas aux conséquences pour Edward. Sohalia me permet aussi d'alléger l'écriture de cette fic. Il est vrai qu'elle accorde une importance très spéciale à son parrain et que ce dernier essaie de ne pas craquer devant elle pour ne pas la blesser. Dora va te hanter comme Kocoum et Pocahontas ? :-D Moi aussi elle m'énerve, surtout quand elle dit de sa voix merdique : " **Yes ! We did it ! **" ou j'sais plus quoi... J'en pèterai ma télé ! C'est atroce quand tu te lèves le matin pour aller en cours, que tu mets la télé pendant le p'tit dej et que tu n'as le choix qu'entre Dora l'Exploratrice ou Amour Gloire et Beauté. En fait la coupure était nécessaire à cet endroit parce qu'ensuite là je reprends en POV EDWARD qui va percevoir la dispute et cela aura des conséquences sur lui... T'en fais pas pour les reviews, je comprendrai tout à fait que tu ne marques pas ton passage à chaque fois =) Bonne lecture et gros bisous à toi ! **

**clara : Effectivement, je ne sais pas si la bombe lâchée par Bella à propos d'éventuelles infidélités de Jacob était attendue. La suite de la dispute, c'est ici =) Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, parfois oui je pleure en écrivant. Cette fic m'exhorte certaines choses. Mais comme j'ai une sainte horreur de pleurer, je me retiens le plus possible. Le pire a sans doute été d'écrire mon premier POV EDWARD. J'ai eu un mal de chien, surtout lors du passage dans la baignoire où il se remémore des instants avec sa fille. C'est à partir de là que je me suis dit que je devais finir ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible ! Mais Edward va me ressembler à une certaine étape de son deuil et je vais pouvoir davantage mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressent. Mais j'ai voulu cette histoire, je l'assumerai jusqu'au bout même si elle est dure et qu'elle ne va pas être majoritairement joyeuse. Edward fait bien la part des choses pour l'instant entre Sohalia et Crystal. Même s'il essaie de faire bonne figure devant sa filleule, il se permet de retrouver son instinct de père avec elle... Jusqu'à quel point ? Et en dépit du fait que Bella et Jake ne forment plus un vrai couple depuis longtemps, je pense que Jacob reste un bon père tout simplement parce qu'il aime sincèrement sa fille. Et peut-être plus encore depuis qu'il a vu Edward perdre la sienne et il se dit que la vie est trop courte et qu'il a la chance d'avoir sa fille près de lui. Je ne pense pas que Jake soit mauvais père. Au contraire. Déjà, voir tous ces gens qui lisent mes écrits et me laissent tous ces mots gentils c'est plus que ce que j'aurai jamais pu souhaiter en débutant mes fictions ici. Merci de ton passage en tout cas ! Bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : Jacob fait preuve d'un grand égoisme effectivement. Mais cela ne sera pas sans conséquence. Bisous. **

**Laure : La fin se termine en crepâge de chignon quasiment (normal tu vas me dire ils ont tous les deux les cheveux longs mdr) et ce chapitre ici te dévoilera davantage sur leur dispute et sur Leah. C'est vrai tiens, une petite pensée aux personnes qui perdent un être cher. Une amie à moi a récemment perdu son Papa et je sais que ce sont des heures difficiles pour elle. Bisous. **

**matrineu54 : Effectivement Jake et Bella sont loin d'avoir une relation idéale. Quant à Edward, je dirai plutôt qu'il essaye de ne pas montrer à sa filleule qu'il a mal afin qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de questions même si elle est très perspicace. **

**mimie30 : Ce n'est pas non plus mon chapitre préféré mais il était pourtant capital par rapport à Edward et la fille de Bella. L'arrivée de Jacob va pimenter un peu tout ça et éloigner physiquement Edward et Bella bien que tu as pu voir qu'ils se " volaient " quelques câlins. J'ai déjà l'impression de passer un long moment sur mon ordi avec ces deux fics ^^ Mais je ne serai qu'une ingrate si je me plaignais. J'ai choisi d'écrire et j'ai des lectrices formidables alors JE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE mdr ! Bisous merci à toi.**

**Morgane : J'ai adoré ce que tu as qualifié de "pavé" :-D Sohalia me permet d'alléger mon écriture et je t'assure que c'est plaisant de pouvoir faire ça =) Jacob a dépassé les bornes, certes. La relation entre Bella et Edward est effectivement très subtile et ce n'est pas toujours évident de faire ressentir cette petite chose sans déborder. Le baiser qu'Edward dépose discrètement dans le cou de Bella symbolise tout ça. Tu t'es très bien faite comprendre t'inquiète pas et je suis absolument d'accord avec ton discours =) Merci de ton passage ! Bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : J'avais peur de rater l'entrée en jeu de Sohalia =) C'est certainement très tôt pour Edward pour revoir une enfant même si c'est sa filleule. Par sa présence, il est obligé de refouler sa douleur et de la laisser exploser loin des yeux de Sohalia. Reste à voir comment tout cela sera négocier par rapport à son deuil. Quant à Jacob, je crois qu'il a grillé ses dernières cartouches avec sa femme. Voilà la suite que tu attendais =) Bisous bonne lecture. **

**sophiebelier : Et ben ça c'est clair mdr. **

**Merci aussi à audrey, ****Edward Bella for eternity**, **isaline,** **mag, severine.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Musique de référence : **Two steps From hell - Moving Moutains

**(LA Bo de New Moon pour celles qui ont vu le trailer... Cette magnifique instrumentale de violons)**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Rappel du chapitre précédent :

_Il passait la petite à Edward en lui faisant un dernier baiser. Je regardais mon meilleur ami ramasser Salomé et monter à l'étage avec ma fille. Mon mari vint s'asseoir à côté de moi._

_- Comment il va Edward ?_

_Je ne répondis pas immédiatement._

_- Je ne sais pas trop... _

_- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas trop ? Imagine qu'il fonde en larmes devant Sohalia ? On fait quoi, nous ?_

_- Calme-toi Jake ! Il ne le fera pas ! Il est assez grand pour savoir s'éloigner d'elle si ça ne va pas, regarde à table ! _

_- Parce que tu crois qu'elle n'a pas été traumatisé ? Avec toutes les questions qu'elle a posé..._

_Je me levais pour arpenter le salon, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer._

_- Et qui a eu la brillante idée de venir avec la petite, hein ? C'est sûrement pas moi qui t'y ais incité ! _

_A son tour, Jacob se levait. _

_- Et c'est quoi cette histoire de calins que tu dois lui faire pour "qu'il aille mieux" ?_

_J'étais sidérée qu'il puisse m'accuser sur ça !_

_- JACOB BLACK ! Il vient de perdre sa femme et sa fille... Je devais faire quoi ? M'en aller en courant après lui avoir présenté mes condoléances ? Merde Jake ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! Il croisait les bras devant moi. _

_- Ton meilleur ami ? Seulement ton meilleur ami ? _

_Je bouillais. C'en était trop ! _

_- Et toi ? Est-ce que même le dimanche tu vas caresser la carrosserie de tes voitures ou c'est Leah que tu vas caresser ? _

**

**POV EDWARD : **

Ce petit visage pressé contre mon épaule. Et cette chaleur pareille à celle de Bella, qu'il me semblait ne plus avoir senti depuis une éternité. Sohalia venait de s'endormir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lire trois pages du livre : Anastasia, que déjà, elle partait au pays des rêves, son pouce dans la bouche et sa poupée contre elle. Je me sens calme. L'espace de ces minutes où j'avais dû prendre sur moi, je m'étais retrouvé comme il y a encore deux semaines, entrain de faire sa lecture à Crystal.

_" Et c'est ainsi que la jolie princesse vécut heureuse avec le Roi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours..."_

_" Papa, tu me relis l'histoire ? "_

_" Non ma puce, il faut que tu dormes maintenant... Il est déjà tard ! "_

_J'avais remonté la couette sur elle et m'étais allongé sur le matelas de son lit pour la regarder. _

_" Papa ? "_

_" Oui chérie ? "_

_" Comment on fait pour être une jolie princesse ? "_

_" Hum... Excellente question... C'est un peu compliqué... Il faut être la fille d'un Roi et d'une Reine."_

_" Pourquoi t'es pas un roi, Papa ? "_

_" Parce que Papi n'est pas un Roi..."_

_" Il est un docteur, Papi ! "_

_" Oui. "_

_" Pourquoi il n'est pas un Roi ? Comme ça j'aurai pu être princesse..."_

_" Mais tu es déjà une jolie princesse... La plus jolie... "_

_" C'est vrai ? "_

_Ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'étaient illuminés._

_" Oui mon petit coeur. Tu es ma princesse. "_

_Je me serai perdu dans la contemplation de ma fille, oublieux du reste. _

_" Je t'aime Crystal. "_

_" Moi aussi. Tu restes jusqu'à ce que je fais dodo, hein ? "_

_Je dégageais doucement ses cheveux emmêlés sur sa peau blanche. _

_" Oui ma princesse... Ferme tes petits yeux maintenant... "_

_J'avais effleuré ses paupières de mes doigts pour l'inciter à fermer les yeux._

_" Bonne nuit mon ange... "_

_" Bonne nuit Papa "_

Deux voix haussées venant du salon me tirent de ma rêverie. Mes yeux me brûlent. Ca fait si mal...Ma gorge se serre et de nouveau, cette boule douloureuse qui menace d'exploser... _Pas devant Sohalia. _Je ne peux pas lui imposer ma peine. Lentement, je l'allonge sur l'oreiller. Elle ne se réveille pas. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer sa peau légèrement foncée, héritage de son père. Elle a la même odeur de lait de bébé que Crystal avait... La poupée de Sohalia glisse. Je la rattrape et la cale sous son bras. Je remonte les couvertures sur elle, une larme tombant sur la petite main de ma filleule. _Ne lui fais pas de mal, sors de là ! _Je ferme les yeux une demie seconde, déglutissant, et quitte la pièce. Les voix se font plus nettes. Je ferme la porte de la chambre avec la plus grande précaution. D'ici, j'entends tout.

Bella et Jacob.

Ils se disputaient. Encore. Je commence à m'éloigner vers la chambre d'amis. C'est leur histoire et ça ne me regarde pas.

- Et toi ? Est-ce que même le dimanche tu vas caresser la carrosserie de tes voitures ou c'est Leah que tu vas caresser ?

_Que..._Je m'immobilise. La voix de Bella est accusatrice et lourde, comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu auparavant...

- J'ai été plus que patiente avec toi, Jacob Black ! Le premier de l'An, le dernier dimanche où Charlie a déjeuné à la maison et le soir de la mort de Tanya et Crystal...

_Tanya... Crystal... _Crystal... Je suis seul en haut de cette cage d'escaliers, paralysé. Crystal... Crystal... Je vois les lettres en bois peintes sur la porte de la chambre. Le C. Le R. Le Y. Le S. Le T. Le A. Le L. Les sept lettres de ma vie... Je vascille et m'accroche à la rembarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Le sol... Vite...

- Combien de fois en plus que j'ignore, Jacob ? Combien de fois ?

La voix de Bella est pleine de larmes. Des larmes. Bella pleure... Jacob fait souffrir Bella. Elle n'a pas le droit de souffrir. Pas elle !

- Bella... Comment... Tu...

- Tu n'as pas été très intelligent mon cher mari ! Lui donner le numéro de la maison... Règle n°1 du mari qui trompe sa femme : toujours lui donner son numéro de portable et jamais le fixe !

- Quoi ?

- Règle n°2 du mari qui trompe sa femme : ne pas expliquer à sa fille de quatre ans bavarde comme une pie que " Papa est allé voir une amie qui a besoin de lui..."

Un silence. Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles...

- Règle n°3 du mari qui trompe sa femme : ne surtout pas dire à sa fille que ceci est un secret.

Un lourd silence étouffait mes oreilles. _Tu dois partir Edward, ceci ne te regarde pas... _Pourtant, mon coeur bat. Il bat tellement vite et tellement fort.

- Parce que tu crois qu'être marié à une femme qui en aime un autre, ce n'est pas lassant, à force ?

_Que... Quoi ? _

- Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, Bella ! Toi et moi savons très bien qui tu aimes !

- Je t'ai donné un enfant, Jacob ! Et tu estimes que je ne t'ai jamais aimé ?

- Quand m'as-tu aimé une seule fois, hein ?

- Putain ! Je t'ai fait une fille ! Une magnifique petite fille ! Et tu crois qu'il fallait que je ne t'aime pas pour ça ?

- Je ne dis pas ça, tu m'as offert l'amour de ma vie en me donnant Sohalia et rien que pour ça, je t'aimerai toujours. Mais toi... Tu m'as aimé peut-être. Mais jamais autant que tu ne l'aimeras lui !

_Jamais autant que tu ne l'aimeras lui... _

La porte claque. Je suis paralysé. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. J'entends des pas. _Lui_. La porte reclaque. Je n'entends plus rien. Je suis seul. Ma dernière lueur s'envole. Et déjà, les larmes coulent.

_Depuis quand Bella voit un autre homme ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle jamais parlé ? _

Une petite main sur ma tête.

- Parrain ?

Une petite voix ensommeillée. Une douce odeur d'enfant envahit mon nez. _Crystal ? _Non... La voix a demandé son Parrain. Sohalia.

- Parrain, pourquoi la porte elle claque ?

J'essuie mes larmes.

- Ce n'est rien ma princesse. Papa et Maman sont sortis faire un tour pour discuter. Viens-là...

Je l'attire près de moi. Elle s'asseoit sur la marche devant moi et pose sa petite tête sur ma hanche. Elle tremble. Elle a froid. Je l'entoure de mes bras.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Elle dit non. Sa poupée calée contre elle.

- Il a crié après qui Papa ?

_Elle n'a pas à savoir tout ça... Elle est petite... Bien trop petite... _

- Après personne ma chérie, il a juste cassé un verre et il n'était pas content.

Je vois Sohalia sourire, dévoilant ses petites dents serrées autour de son pouce.

- Il casse toujours des verres Papa ! Comme Maman !

L'odeur de bébé de ma filleule me fait tellement de bien. Sa petite chaleur contre moi. Comme si elle prolongeait ma paternité quelques secondes...

- Ta maman a toujours été maladroite...

Elle lève ses yeux chocolats pleins d'espoirs vers moi. _Comment ne pas craquer ? Elle a les même yeux que Bella... Ses deux grands yeux magnifiques remplis d'une petite lueur divine..._

- Tu sais, ta maman et moi quand on était à l'école, elle venait des fois faire ses devoirs avec moi à la maison de Carlisle et Esmé. Tu te rappelles de Carlisle et d'Esmé ?

- C'est ta maman et ton papa !

- Oui, c'est mon papa et ma maman. Et bien un jour, ta maman est venue faire ses devoirs dans ma maison et ma maman à moi elle nous avait préparé un gouter avec un bol de céréales et du lait. Ta maman elle a voulu l'aider mais elle a cassé le bol et ça a renversé des céréales partout et le lait a arrosé tout le monde !

Sohalia se mit à rire.

- Elle est rigolote des fois ma Maman ! Ta maman elle l'a puni ?

- Non... Tu sais ma maman elle est très gentille ! On l'a aidé à tout nettoyer et après on a eu droit à un autre goûter.

- Moi quand je renverse du lait, Papa il dit toujours que t'es pas la fille de ta mère pour rien !

En bas, la porte claque à nouveau. Sohalia sursaute dans un petit cri étouffé.

- Ho ! Qui c'est ? me chuchote-t-elle doucement.

Je la prends dans mes bras et me lève.

- On va aller voir !

Elle s'aggripe à mon cou de toutes ses forces.

- Oh non j'ai peur... murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.

C'était pas du chiqué, ses petites mains tremblaient dans ma nuque.

- Je suis là Sohalia, ne t'inquiète pas !

- On dirait que t'es mon Chevalier, d'accord ? Et tu me protège contre le monstre poilu, d'accord ?

Je souris... Cette petite me touchait vraiment. Je passais ma main sur son dos en descendant les escaliers.

- D'accord.

Une fois en bas, je tombais sur Bella, le visage rouge et furieux, un sourcil haussé, surprise de nous voir là. Sohalia toujours son nez dans mon cou.

- Oh ben regarde ma princesse le monstre poilu qui c'est ! C'est Maman !

Sohalia relève la tête. Le visage de Bella s'apaise un peu.

- Tu ne dors pas ma chérie ?

- Non, parce que papa il a crié à cause qu'il a cassé un verre alors ça m'a réveillé !

Ma meilleure amie me regarde, m'adresse un " merci " silencieux.

- Je suis désolée mon trésor...

La voix de Bella se brise. Elle prend sa fille contre elle.

- Maman, tu pleures ?

- Non ma chérie... Je... J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil... dit Bella en s'essuyant les yeux.

_Une poussière dans l'oeil ? Non. _Une bouffée de colère grandit en moi. Jacob n'a pas le droit de faire du mal à Bella... Personne n'en a le droit !

- Allez ma puce, je te remonte au lit !

- Papa il est où ?

Bella m'adresse un regard silencieux.

- Il est parti... se promener !

- Mais il fait tout noir il va avoir peur ! s'exclame Sohalia.

- Non ma puce, Papa n'a pas peur du noir ! Il viendra te faire un bisou en rentrant. Allez viens, on va se coucher. Fais un bisou à Parrain.

La petite me tend les bras et je l'embrasse. Bella remonte et je m'installe dans le canapé. J'ai soif. Je me dirige vers le frigo et décapsule une bière. Je reviens au salon. Mes yeux se portent d'instinct sur les photos à côté de la télé sur le meuble en pin.

Crystal.

Crystal dans mes bras, avec un petit bonnet sur lequel il y a de petites oreilles de chat. C'était une amie de ma mère qui lui avait tricoté. C'était mon père qui avait pris le cliché. Je m'en rappelle très bien puisque c'était la première fois qu'il avait utilisé un appareil numérique et qu'il avait mis son oeil devant l'écran en éclatant de rire. Elle était si petite à l'époque... Si minuscule... Elle ne devait même pas avoir un mois... Je sentais encore le poids de sa petite tête contre mon torse... Ses petits pieds qui bougeaient contre mon ventre lorsque je la portais. Et ses tous petits doigts qui se crispaient contre mon cou. Sa peau si douce... Je la sentais contre moi. Je ferme les yeux. _Elle est là... _

- Edward...

La bulle éclate. Crystal s'éloigne...

- Edward... Regarde-moi...

_Non... Encore une minute avec ma fille... Une seule seconde où je pourrais la sentir... _

- Edward...

_Une douceur semblable à une peau aussi douce que celle d'un enfant... De mon enfant... _

- Edward, je suis là...

J'ouvre les yeux, forcés par la chaleur émanant du corps à côté de moi. Le visage de Bella est là... Bella est là...

- Bella...

- Chuut, Edward... Chuut...

Elle me prend dans ses bras et je me laisse aller... J'avance... Non... Elle me fait avancer... Le canapé... Sous mes pieds, quelque chose d'humide mais qu'importe... Ce n'est qu'en sentant la main de Bella balayer mes joues que je sais que je pleure.

- Bella...

- Je suis là, Edward... Laisse-toi aller...

Un baiser sur mon front. Elle me rend la vie. Je la serre. Je m'aggrippe à elle... Elle est mon dernier espoir, ma seule force. Son corps est secoué de spasmes. Je sens de l'eau sur mon front. Elle pleure aussi.

_Ne pleure pas Bella... Ne sois pas malheureuse... _

Ses bras autour de ma taille se ressèrent davantage. Peu à peu, je sens la vague de tristesse s'épancher... J'essaie de calquer ma respiration sur celle de Bella, qui tressaute.

Je relève ma tête. _Elle a besoin de toi. Ne la laisse pas avoir mal. _Ses larmes. Ses larmes déchirent mon coeur. Je les essuie une par une. Ses yeux s'accrochent aux miens. Le silence nous fait du bien. Ma main posée sur ma joue et c'est comme si je tenais une source de chaleur pleine d'espoir. Mon corps se réchauffe à son contact. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'effleurer ses lèvres de mon pouce... Elles sont si douces... J'ai l'impression de sentir la vie sous mes doigts.

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle ferme les yeux.

_Non, je t'en supplie. Ne te soustrais pas à mon regard... _

- Je me suis disputée avec Jacob... Il m'a trompé.

Je me recule. _Comment a-t-il osé lui faire du mal ? _

- Est-ce que... tu as mal ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement. De nouveau, ses yeux s'innondent.

- Même pas...

Je la prends dans mes bras. Ses larmes qui coulent dans mon cou impriment une douloureuse brûlure en moi.

- Il m'a trompé. Avec Leah.

J'avais vaguement déjà entendu ce prénom...

- C'est une cliente qu'il avait au garage. Il l'avait embauché comme secrétaire...

_Leah... Ah oui... Elle m'en avait déjà parlé... _

- Il entretient une liaison avec elle depuis presque cinq ans...

Cinq ans... L'âge qu'allait avoir ma fille... Je resserre ma prise autour de Bella.

- Il m'a tout avoué. Je le savais mais... ça fait mal quand même... Savoir qu'il me trompait alors que j'étais enceinte... Je...

Sa voix s'etouffe dans ma chemise.

- Je ne l'aimais plus depuis longtemps... J'étais lasse de nos disputes mais... Je ne l'ai jamais trompé...

_Mais tu en aimais un autre... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas vengée dès lors que tu as su ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissée marcher sur les pieds ? _

Ses larmes coulent et je suffoque avec elle.

- Où est-il ? demandai-je timidement, embrassant son front.

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... Mais ça m'est égal !

Je l'entendis renifler alors je me levais pour lui attraper un mouchoir. Sous mes pieds, je sentais quelque chose tremper mes chaussettes. Le sol était mouillé.

- Non Edward ! Tu es en chaussettes, tu pourrais te blesser !

Je regarde le sol, inondé. Des éclats de verre brun et un liquide de la même couleur. Une odeur de houblon. De la bière. Ma bière.

- Tu as cassé ta bouteille en la faisant tomber. Je vais aller chercher la serpillère...

Je me rassois. Choqué. _Comment avait-elle pu tomber sans que je ne vois ni n'entende rien ?_

Bella passait devant moi avec une serpillère. Je la regardais sans la voir.

_Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?_

Elle essorait les franges dans le seau.

_La bière s'est brisée et tu n'as rien vu._

Elle se penchait avec un torchon et ramassait les débris.

_La fausse présence de Crystal contre toi... _

Des bruits de verre cliquetaient.

_Et si tu avais blessé quelqu'un ? Si Sohalia était descendue à ce moment et qu'un éclat avait rebondi sur elle ? _

Le balai choquait contre les meubles.

_Et si Bella avait reçu un éclat de verre ? _

- Bella !

Elle me regarde, bondissante.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as rien ?

Mes mains tremblent sur son visage.

- Mais, Edward...

- Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

- Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Je me rassois. Elle n'a rien. _Calme-toi... _

- Edward... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Comment t'avouer que je suis fou ? Que pendant un instant, je ne vivais plus que dans une illusion ?_

- J'ai cassé la bière et je ne m'en suis pas aperçu...

Sa main sur mes épaules.

- Ce n'est rien, Edward... J'étais en haut, j'attendais que Sohalia s'endorme quand j'ai entendu le bruit du verre. Tu vois, je n'ai rien...

Elle me tendait ses mains comme pour que j'examine moi-même sa peau. Je la serrais contre moi, au plus fort possible. Ma bouée d'oxygène...

- Bella... Je suis minable...

- Non Edward ! Non tu ne l'es pas !

Elle s'accrochait à moi avec une force démente.

- Je suis là et je t'interdis de penser cela de toi !

Je m'éloignais d'elle, fixant son regard.

- Tu as besoin de temps... Tout va bien... Tout va bien se passer... Je suis là, Edward...

C'est alors que ses deux mains s'entrelacèrent aux miennes devant nous. Avec une force et un désespoir faisant trembler nos bras. Je sens sa poigne avec une telle force... Mes muscles me font mal, nos mains tremblent, les bouts de nos doigts sont rouges.

_Mais nous sommes ensemble, et rien ne compte de plus... _

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Merci à toutes mes lectrices et mes lecteurs **

**(**y en a-t-il??**)**

**Votre mobilisation pour cette fic me touche à un point inimaginable...**

**Merci du fond du coeur.**

**Je sais que certaines m'ont fait le reproche que cette fic est trop lente,**

**mais encore une fois, elle suivra le deuil d'Edward**

**et je pense que les premiers jours de la présence de Sohalia**

**sont capitaux pour son parrain.**

**Prochain chapitre lundi. **

**D'ici là, prenez soin de vous. **


	9. Chapter 9 : Tu es toujours là

**Stephenie Meyer... ne m'a pas aidé à faire mes valises tout à l'heure !**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Alexa27 : Je crois que maintenant on en sait davantage sur la relation Bella-Jacob. Quant à Edward, il s'accroche toujours aussi fort à sa meilleure amie pour s'en sortir. Désolée pour l'attente mais en plus là, avec la rentrée, les publications risquent de ne pas être aussi régulières =) Bonne lecture !**

**Bébé23 : Oui Jacob va refaire son apparition, il est parti pour se calmer mais est-ce qu'il reviendra définitivement ? Ca m'étonnerait. Bonne lecture !**

**beldenuit : Ils ne sont pas heureux c'est sûr, mais ils sont ensembles et ça les réchauffe un peu de le savoir. Après, advienne que pourra =) Bisous.**

**clara : Je crois bien que Bella se doutait plus ou moins de la double vie de Jake. Elle est soulagée que ça prenne fin, autant pour elle que pour Sohalia qui voit ses parents se disputer. J'essaie de jouer sur le maximum de tableaux au niveau des sensations. Hum non le film que tu me décris ne me dit pas grand chose mais en même temps, les films sentimentaux comme ça c'est pas ma tasse de thé, à part PS I LOVE YOU que j'avais bien aimé, j'suis plus du genre Harry Potter, Twilight, Age de Glace, Underworld et des trucs comme ça LOL. J'trouvais que Jake avait accumulé pas mal de conneries, inutile de lui faire etre un mauvais père en plus de tout ça ^^ Sohalia allège considérablement l'atmosphère et elle adore son parrain. Elle est très demandeuse envers lui et ça aide Edward à prolonger sa paternité en quelque sorte et surtout à garder la tête froide au moins devant elle. Pour répondre à tes questions, non cette fic n'est pas inspirée par mon entourage, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Au début, je voulais expérimenter une fic où Edward versait dans l'alcoolisme parce que là ça relève d'une petite expérience personnelle et j'ai eu envie d'en relater les faits. Et comme je ne voyais pas pourquoi il aurait sombré dans l'alcool, j'ai imaginé le décès de sa femme et sa fille. Je ne suis ni mariée, je n'ai pas d'enfants et je suis même célibataire en ce moment donc pour la petite, je me base sur mes souvenirs de ma petite cousine de 5 ans mais le reste j'y vais à tatons. Mais j'observe beaucoup les gens quand je suis dans un lieu public. Merci de tes ...8... reviews (?) c'était très gentil de ta part :) à bientot et bonne lecture ! Bisous.**

**HelleHaare : Jacob a merdé et bien plus que ça ! L'essentiel est que Bella sache maintenant qu'elle n'a plus rien à faire avec lui. C'est vrai qu'ils ont perdu énormément de temps tous les deux. A rattraper ? Merci de ta review. **

**Loiisl : Je te remercie ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :) Bonne lecture. **

**Mango : Je suis très touchée que tu t'intéresses à mon histoire et que tu ais évoqué ta petite soeur dans ta review. Tu vas me trouver un brin familière mais je suis de tout coeur avec toi dans ce que tu as à traverser. **

**matrineu54 : Sohalia est vraiment très attachée à son parrain. J'ai la même relation avec ma Marraine que j'adore et qui est une personne extraordinaire. Il est probable que Jacob ne reste pas trop dans les parages. Quant à Edward, même blessé il reste très protecteur envers Bella. **

**mimie30 : Il est certain que grâce à cette dispute, Edward et Bella vont pouvoir se rapprocher sans crainte de l'interdit, même si Edward est trop enlisé dans son deuil pour faire quoi que ce soit actuellement. Ils vont se soutenir l'un et l'autre avec toute la puissance qu'ils pourront y mettre. Je vois grosso merdo le cheminement de ma fic, je connais quelques points à écrire auxquels je tiens, et je connais la fin, mais ce qu'il y a entre... J'y vais à tatons :) Et concernant ton autre question, sûrement qu'il y aura un peu plus de publications mais comme les cours reprennent dans 15 jours, je risque d'avoir un petit temps de flottement pour m'organiser entre les cours, le boulot et l'écriture de la fic. Mais après Le Hasard, oui cette fic sera prioritaire par rapport à mes autres idées... Merci à toi, bonne lecture, gros bisous !**

**Morgane : But I LIKE TES PAVES :-D Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ce que Jacob trompe Bella depuis si longtemps. Fatalement, Sohalia lui rappelle Crystal mais Edward est pour l'instant dans une phase où il a besoin de ressentir la présence de sa fille, il cherche tout ce qui peut la raccrocher à elle dans sa mémoire. Edward va réaliser peu à peu ce que Bella ressent pour lui, ça prendra du temps. Je te remercie pour tes gentils derniers mots qui m'ont énormément touché. J'essaie de faire des choses différentes, parfois ça marche, parfois non. Mais pour une certaine raison, cette fic-ci me tient particulièrement à coeur et je voudrais la mener au bout et que les lecteurs comprennent ce qu'elle sous-entendra. Au début, j'ai eu très peur en la lançant que le sujet rebute mais au contraire, les gens ne se sont pas arretés à la première impression et j'en suis tout simplement très heureuse et comblée. Alors merci à toi et à très vite ! Bonne lecture. **

**Pouchy : D'un côté tu sais c'est pas plus mal que tu ais eu ce que tu appelles un "deuil tranquille". Rassure-toi, tu ne m'as pas embêté avec ton témoignage même si je suis une idiote finie de ne jamais quoi savoir dire dans ces moments-là, je suis touchée de voir que les lectrices me fassent partager un bout de leur expérience. J'espère ne pas décevoir la suite de ta lecture. A bientot ! Bonne lecture. **

**severine : Cette fic suivra le rythme du deuil d'Edward car c'est le coeur de cette histoire :) Bonne lecture. **

**sophiebelier : merci à toi !**

**twilighteuse27 : MDR bien j'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas Jake ^^ Personne n'avait songé à ce que Jacob ait une double vie depuis si longtemps. Edward et Bella se soutiennent très forts, ils se raccrochent pour ne pas couler, se tiennent toujours plus forts pour essayer de respirer. Et puis Sohalia est là avec toute son innocence. J'ai eu des frissons aussi avec cette instrumentale, je la trouve vraiment très puissante. Merci à toi et bonne lecture =) Bisous. **

**Merci aussi à assya (**bon d'accord, j'arrête d'écrire MDR**), Claire91, maellef03. Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde. **

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Musique de référence : **Never Think **- **Robert Pattinson

You turn Lily **- **Aaron

**____________________________________________________________________**

**POV BELLA : **

La vérité avait enfin éclaté : Jacob me trompait depuis cinq ans. Bien sûr, il y avait eu tous ces signes avant coureurs mais j'avais osé espérer qu'il n'avait rien fait durant ma grossesse. C'était trop exiger de lui. Certes, il avait mis le doigt sur une vérité indiscutable : je ne l'avais aimé comme j'ai aimé Edward. Et quand il était parti avec Tanya, j'avais lutté des mois contre la dépression. Il n'en avait jamais su la raison mais je n'avais pas du tout supporté de le voir roucouler dans les bras de sa petite-amie. Aussi, lorsqu'ils nous avaient annoncé leurs fiançailles un soir où nous dinions tous chez les Cullen, mon univers s'était à jamais éteint. Passée la surprise, tout le monde les avait félicité. J'avais fait pâle figure, leur adressant juste un "bravo" de ma place, sans bouger. Lorsque j'avais croisé le visage d'Edward, j'avais quitté la table.

_" Excusez-moi... " _

_Je m'étais levée pour aller dans la cuisine et dissimuler les larmes qui serraient ma gorge. Je n'étais pas seule depuis cinq minutes que je sentais une présence derrière moi et cette odeur qui m'était si familière._

_" Bella, est-ce que ça va ? "_

_Je n'avais pu qu'acquiesser, sentant la main d'Edward effleurer mes cheveux. _

_" Pourquoi tu t'es levée si brusquement ? "_

_" Je... me suis sentie mal... "_

_Je le sentais se déplacer derrière moi pour venir s'appuyer sur le plan de travail, à ma hauteur. _

_" Est-ce que c'est le fait que je me marie avec Tanya qui te contrarie ? " m'avait-il demandé, les sourcils froncés._

_" Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Edward ! Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je m'en fiche ! "_

_Il avait conservé le silence devant ce mensonge. Il était le centre de _mon _monde et j'aurai vraiment tout donné pour qu'il le sache. _

_" Ecoute Bella, si c'est pour l'appartement ne t'inquiète pas, je ne donnerai pas le préavis avant que tu ais le temps de te retourner."_

_Il y avait cet appartement que nous partagions depuis nos 18 ans. Deux ans dans cet endroit et je n'étais heureuse le soir qu'en rentrant auprès de mon meilleur ami. J'allais devoir quitter ce cocon qui me liait à lui. Je fermais les yeux, les traitresses brûlantes me faisant tellement mal. Edward attendait une réponse._

_" Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais... chercher un appartement dès demain et... comme ça tu auras ton intimité avec Tanya "_

_" Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Et tu es autant chez toi dans cet appart' que moi. Je ne veux pas que la situation t'en chasse... " _

_Il avait murmuré tout ça en prenant mes mains dans l'étau des siennes mais j'avais rompu le contact très vite. Sa peau me brûlait._

_" Ca vaut mieux pour elle et toi si je m'en vais rapidement. Cette colocation aura été géniale Edward... Tu vas me manquer... "_

_Nous nous étions faits face en nous fixant dans les yeux. _

_" Tu vas me manquer aussi... Beaucoup ! "_

_J'avais déposé un dernier baiser sur sa joue._

_" Au revoir, Bella. "_

_" Adieux, Edward "_

_Bien sûr, ce n'était un adieu à proprement parler, mais ces fiançailles me le retiraient et plus jamais je ne pourrais reconsidérer Edward de la manière dont je le faisais. Cela m'arrachait le coeur, la vie et tout ce que ça me coûtait. J'étais partie immédiatement après, quittant la maison sans saluer personne. _

Et j'étais encore là aujourd'hui, devant Edward. Nous étions assis face à face à nous regarder, nos yeux pleins de larmes mais pour différentes raisons. J'aurai pu rester éternellement à imprimer dans ma rétine son regard vert si profond. Nos mains liées ne voulaient pas se lâcher. J'avais l'impression d'être suspendue au-dessus d'une rivière emportée par les courants et que si je lâchais les mains de mon meilleur ami, j'allais tomber et me faire avaler.

Edward m'attirait à lui et enfouissait son visage dans ma nuque. Ses mains effectuaient de petites caresses dans mon dos qui m'apaisaient. J'étais si égoiste de me faire consoler alors que, de nous deux, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus. Moi, j'étais juste blessée dans mon orgueil et mon amour-propre. Pas dans mes sentiments. Alors nous n'étions plus sur terre, mais juste dans notre bulle de douceur. Je savais en cet instant que ses bras étaient le seul endroit où je me sentais vraiment bien. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, éclatant cette bulle parfaite. C'était Jacob. Il s'approchait de nous et je voyais sur son visage la seule confirmation de la cause de tout ce qui s'était passé : mon amour pour Edward. Nous nous observions en silence. Je désirais rompre ce moment de gène, parce que je voyais le visage d'Edward s'endurcir et je savais qu'il aurait voulu que Jake lui explique son geste. Je savais aussi que si cette discussion s'engageait, Jacob révèlerait tout et Edward n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- J'ai promis à Sohalia que tu monterais l'embrasser quand tu rentrerais.

Jacob baissait le regard.

- Bien. Tu as bien fait. Je vais monter la voir.

Il esquissait un mouvement en direction de l'escalier mais se ravisait.

- Bella... Pour la petite... On continue de faire comme si tout allait bien. Devant elle. Il faudra la préparer en douceur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

Sohalia allait avoir le coeur brisé. C'était la première fois que Jacob et moi parlions de séparation définitive.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre non plus...

- Nous sommes d'accord.

Jacob ne rétorquait rien et montait à l'étage. Edward pressait ma main.

- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, murmura-t-il doucement

- Ca va briser le coeur de Sohalia...

Il prit mes deux mains dans les siennes et ancrait son regard au mien.

- L'essentiel pour vous c'est de bien lui expliquer que ses deux parents l'aimeront toujours. Et que vous vous entendrez mieux. Je serai là, Bella...

Il déposait ses lèvres à la commissure de mes lèvres.

- Je suis toujours là, Bella.

Je fermais les yeux contre lui.

- Merci.

Il se levait du canapé pour monter se coucher. Il m'accompagnait jusqu'à la chambre et déposait un dernier baiser discret sur mon front. J'entrais dans la pièce pour trouver Jacob tout habillé, allongé sur le lit. Je m'installais de l'autre côté du lit, toute vêtue, dans la même position. Longtemps, nous ne dîmes rien. Je me perdais à penser à ma petite fille. _Qu'allait-elle dire ? Comment lui expliquer ?_

- Est-ce que Sohalia dormait ? demandais-je enfin

Jake me répondit d'une voix éraillée et grave.

- Oui, je ne sais pas comment elle a encore fait son compte mais quand je suis entré dans la chambre, elle dormait le cul en pompe.

Je me mis à rire à imaginer ma petite fille, la tête posée sur l'oreiller, son pouce dans la bouche et les fesses en l'air. Jacob se joignit à moi.

- Je me suis toujours demandée comment elle réussissait à s'endormir comme ça...

- Je n'ai jamais essayé personnellement...

Il se tournait face à moi.

- Ecoute Bella. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je voudrais que tu acceptes mes excuses pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.

Je scrutais son visage.

- Jacob, n'espère pas avoir de nouvelle chance pour...

- Non, non ! J'ai conscience d'avoir été trop loin. Soyons réalistes : notre couple n'a jamais tenu debout. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que si notre amour a échoué, notre amitié réussisse. On s'est toujours mieux entendus séparés que mari et femme.

J'acquiessais. Il avait raison. A chaque fois que nous nous étions séparés temporairement, nous nous entendions si bien que systématiquement, nous finissions par croire que cette fois-là serait la bonne et nous retombions dans le piège d'un couple qui ne marchait pas.

- C'est la vie des fois, certains sont parfaits pour être amis et leur couple est un fiasco.

- Comme nous, murmurais-je

- Comme nous... répondit-il en échos.

Je le regardais, presque soulagée que tout se termine.

- Je veux m'entendre avec toi pour Sohalia. Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir. Il faut qu'on la protège de tout ça.

- C'est aussi ce que je veux ! répondit-il avec ferveur. C'est bien la seule chose qu'on aura réussit dans notre couple.

J'acquiessais. Oh que oui ! Ma petite fille était toute ma vie et je me sentais suffoquer rien qu'à l'idée qu'on me l'enlève. Je pensais encore une fois à Edward qui avait perdu tout ça et mes entrailles se serraient.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a raté notre mariage qu'on doit rater notre séparation. Et j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches depuis tant d'années afin que tu sois heureuse...

Dans le fond, Jacob était un mec bien. Il n'était pas fait pour être mon mari mais juste mon ami.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une chose à penser en ce moment... murmurais-je.

- Edward n'a pas changé. Il te regarde toujours avec la même envie. Et il s'accroche à toi comme à sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Il a tout perdu Jake. Sa fille et sa femme sont mortes, murmurais-je doucement.

- Depuis que j'ai appris ça, je prie chaque jour pour que jamais nous ne perdions Sohalia.

Ma gorge se serrait et mes yeux s'inondèrent.

- Ne dis pas ça ! N'envisage même pas la mort de Sohalia s'il te plait !

- Bella s'il te plaît, calme-toi. Je ne _veux pas _l'envisager. Jamais !

- Alors tais-toi ! Je t'en prie...

- Pardonne-moi.

Je lui tournais le dos pour laisser couler mes larmes. Je me sentais si mal ce soir. Je pensais à Leah, que j'avais souvent reçu à dîner. Elle avait même gardé Sohalia quelques fois quand elle était plus petite. Et dire qu'elle couchait avec Jake en même temps !

**..::..**

- Maman...

Une petite main me secouait.

- Maman...

Je sentis deux petits doigts glisser sur mon cou pour me chatouiller.

- Maman j'ai faim !

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Le réveil indiquait 7h30 tout juste.

- Sohalia ? Tu es déjà debout ?

- Salomé elle a faim ! Elle veut des tartines grillées avec du nutella et...

Elle regardait sa poupée et la portait à son oreille, comme si cette dernière lui disait un secret.

- Et du jus des oranges !

Je souriais. A côté de moi, Jacob ronflait. Je me levais et embrassais ma fille avant de la prendre dans mes bras et de descendre en bas. Je fus surprise de voir un faisceau de lumière provenant de la cuisine. Edward était debout, les yeux rougis, les cheveux en bataille, appuyé contre le comptoir, le regard dans le vague.

- Parrain !

Je le vis sursauter clairement. Il nous regardait comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de notre présence et il examinait Sohalia comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Parrain, tu fais plus dodo ?  
Il semblait reprendre contenance en se penchant du tabouret pour prendre Sohalia dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, l'air passablement endormi.

- Heh non, tu vois ? Sa voix était rauque et profonde.

Je passais derrière eux et embrassais rapidement Edward sur la joue.

- Et toi, tu ne dors plus ?

- Oh non ! Moi j'étais pas fatiguée !

- Chérie, va t'installer à table je vais te servir ton petit-déjeuner.

- Non Maman ! Veux rester avec Parrain !

Edward baillait à ce moment.

- Ton parrain est fatigué ma puce, laisse-le monter se reposer.

- Non !

La voix d'Edward claquait, dure et sèche. Il se radoucit immédiatement.

- Je veux dire que tu ne me gènes pas, Princesse...

- Chouette ! Salomé elle veut prendre son manger sur tes genoux ! Elle peut ?  
Je secouais la tête, souriante en faisant griller des toasts et en pressant des oranges pour son petit-déjeuner. Je passais du café pour nous.

- On va prendre notre petit déjeuner tous les quatre : Ta maman, Salomé, toi et moi, d'accord ?

- Oh voui !  
Sohalia enlaçait le cou de son parrain et déposait un petit bisou sur sa mâchoire.

- T'aimes, Parrain !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Je manquais de pleurer en regardant le visage d'Edward serein et apaisé, ses traits moins tendus. Je servais ses tartines à Sohalia, son bol de chocolat avec son jus d'orange. Elle mangeait sur les genoux d'Edward, se mettant de la pâte à tartiner un peu partout autour de la bouche. A la fin, elle ressemblait à une noisette géante et cela nous fit rire avec Edward.

Nous discutions avec Sohalia, argumentant pour qu'elle aille prendre sa douche. Elle détestait ça, comme bien des enfants de son âge.

- Il va falloir laver tes cheveux chérie, tu as mis du nutella partout dessus, regarde ! dit Edward en lui tripotait une de ses mèches.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. _Qui pouvait bien passer à 8h30 ? _  
- C'est qui ? demandait Sohalia, calée contre Edward

Je me levais ouvrir la porte pour tomber sur Emmett et Rosalie qui nous tendirent un sachet de croissants et chocolatines.

- On n'arrive pas trop tard, j'espère ? lançait ce grand nounours qu'était le frère d'Edward.

- Des croissants ! Tu n'arriveras jamais trop tard pour des croissants ! plaisantais-je

Ils entrèrent et me firent la bise. Emmett se penchait à mon oreille.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'il pourrait espérer aller mieux...

Le couple s'avançait dans la cuisine.

- Regardez qui est là ! annonçais-je en les précédent

Edward levait la tête, expression sans vie tandis que Sohalia fronçait les sourcils.

- Hé, t'es là la Crevette ? Alors, tu viens pas dire bonjour à Emmett ? s'étonnait Emmett

- Memeeeeeett ! criait ma fille en applaudissant

Nous éclations de rire, même Edward. Elle n'avait jamais compris qu'Emmett ne s'appelait pas Memett. Rosalie regardait avec tendresse ma fille descendre des genoux d'Edward pour se précipiter dans les bras de son frère. Il la prit contre lui et la lançait légèrement avant de la rattraper. Elle éclatait de rire.

- Encore ! Encore !

- Sohalia, tu vas finir par vomir, lui dit Edward en souriant faiblement.

- Beeeeeurk ! Elle va vomir ! Beeeeeeurk ! Emmett chatouillait Sohalia.

Ma fille avait toujours adoré Emmett et Emmett avait toujours adoré les enfants. Je savais que lui et Rosalie peinaient pour en faire un.

- Tu te rappelles de Rose, Sohalia ? demandais-je en désignant la jolie blonde.

- Bonjour belle Sohalia... dit Rosalie dans un sourire très maternel.

- 'Jour ! Tu es très belle !

- Merci petite princesse, répondit Rosalie en l'embrassant.

Sohalia mit sa poupée à son oreille une nouvelle fois.

- Ma poupée elle dit que tu sens bon et elle aimerait bien que tu la prennes dans tes bras te plait !

Rosalie s'emparait avec un sourire de Salomé.

- Allez allez ! Croissants et choco pour tout le monde ! lâchait Emmett en posant le sachet sur la table.

Edward se levait pour attraper deux tasses supplémentaires et donner du café à tout le monde. Emmett farfouillait dans le sachet et en sortit une nouvelle viennoiserie.

- Et que vois-je ici ? Un pain aux raisins ! Et il est pour qui ?  
Sohalia tapait dans ses mains, un vaste sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour moi ! Pour moi !

Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et Edward riait derrière moi.

- Je t'en achèterai un plus tard... murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je lui souriais. C'est vrai que j'aimais moi aussi les pains aux raisins.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un grizzli des montagnes !

Jacob venait d'apparaître, arborant un grand sourire comme toujours, en voyant son meilleur ami qu'est Emmett.

- Tiens voilà le Peau-Rouge !

- Papa, c'est quoi un Pou rouge ? demandait Sohalia en avalant son pain aux raisins

Nous éclations encore de rire.

**..::..**

Emmett et Rosalie étaient restés pour déjeuner et passer la journée avec nous. Nous étions tous partis au plan d'eau nous balader. Edward restait un peu en retrait des conversations. Jacob et Emmett ouvraient la marche en riant aux éclats. Leur amitié était intacte et ce depuis près de vingt ans. Derrière, Rosalie tenait Sohalia par la main en écoutant les babillages de sa petite vie. Je ralentis mon allure pour laisser le temps à Edward de me rattraper, lui qui trainait derrière nous, les mains dans ses poches et le regard au sol.

- Le dernier au tourniquet est un bourricot ! lâchait Emmett en prenant Sohalia dans ses bras et en courant. Derrière, Rosalie et Jacob se mirent à courir eux aussi.

Nous les regardions faire, de loin.

- Ca va, Edward ?

Il relevait la tête et me regardait.

- Ouais...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- Depuis quand étais-tu levé ce matin quand nous sommes arrivées ?

Il marquait un petit temps de silence pour répondre.

- Je... ne me suis pas couché... m'avouait-il

Je restais stupéfaite qu'il soit encore debout, sans bailler.

- Mais pourtant hier, tu es monté en même temps que moi...

- Oui mais je... J'ai essayé de dormir mais je pensais beaucoup trop alors je suis descendu et... j'ai attendu que la nuit passe...

J'étais étonnée qu'il ait passé une nuit entière sans rien faire.

- Tu n'as pas bougé ?

- Non, je... suis resté assis dans la cuisine...

Je ne savais quoi dire. _Il avait enduré la nuit sans sciller, sans bouger, sur ce tabouret ? _

- BELLA ET EDWARD SONT DES BOURRICOTS !

Emmett hurlait en riant que nous avions perdus la course, même si nous n'avions pas trop participé. Nous leur adressions un petit sourire et Jacob prit Sohalia pour lui faire faire du tourniquet tandis que Rosalie s'asseyait dans le sable proche d'eux. Emmett vint à notre rencontre.

- Vous boudez d'être des bourricots ? demanda-t-il

- Non... répondit Edward.

L'ainé des Cullen regardait son petit frère.

- Comment tu te sens, frangin ?

Edward haussait les épaules et nous vimes une larme couler sur son visage. Emmett l'attirait à lui pour l'étreindre. J'entendis un sanglot étouffé.

- C'est dur... Parfois j'ai envie de creuver... lâcha-t-il durement alors qu'Emmett et moi l'entraînions un peu plus loin pour que Sohalia ne le remarque pas.

- Je t'interdis clairement de dire ça ! Pigé ?  
Emmett s'était montré menaçant. Lui et Edward avaient toujours entretenu une relation très forte. Je passais ma main sur le dos de mon meilleur ami pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Tu as des tonnes de raisons de te battre. Et tu en as une très très valable devant toi !

Edward me regardait et je lui adressais un pauvre sourire. Il m'enlaçait et me serrait contre lui. - Memett, Parrain, Mamaaaaaaan ?

La petite voix de Sohalia nous sortit de notre discussion et nous regardions Sohalia courir vers nous.

Je la rattrapais au vol.

- Allez venez Rose elle a dit qu'on allait manger des glaces et après qu'on ferait des châteaux et que je peux me baigner après ! Dis Maman je peux me baigner après ? dis voui !

Je souriais en la reposant au sol.

- Seulement si tu n'as pas peur du monstre Raaaaaaaahhhh ! Emmett se mit à grogner et ma fille partit en courant et en criant, suivie par Emmett derrière elle qui poussait de nouveaux faux rugissements.

- Aaaaaaah ! O'cours ! O'cours ! Papaaaa ! Memett il veut me manger !

Edward et moi riions de les voir faire. Au moins, la présence d'Emmett et Rosalie empêchait à Sohalia de remarquer le poids de l'atmosphère qui nous habitait tous.

Nous avancions doucement vers eux pour aller manger une glace.

J'avais mes mains derrière mon dos quand je sentis les doigts d'Edward se glisser entre les miens...

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Merci infiniment pour toutes ces reviews, vous êtes géniales ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde.**

**Je dois encore avoir 10 reviews auxquelles j'ai pas répondu**

**Mais je le ferai d'ici ce soir, promis !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. La prochaine publication sûrement dimanche. **

**D'ici là, bonne semaine à toutes ! **

**  
Je vous embrasse.**

**Tiffany**


	10. Chapter 10 : Tu ne mérites pas cela

**Stephenie Meyer n'est pas en cours d'initiation au Grec avec moi !**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Alexa27 : Jake et Bella ont su réagir en adultes face à leur séparation : être lucides par rapport à leurs sentiments et surtout leur fille. "Memett" a été formidable, il a su jouer son rôle de grand clown et de grand frère à chaque bon moment. Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture. **

**assya : Non pas de grève pitiééééé MDR J'te confirme, répondre à tout le monde ça prend du temps mais tout le monde prend du temps pour me laisser une review alors faut bien que j'y réponde :) **

**bébé23 : Memett m'a rendu un grand service en intégrant la fic. J'ai pu rire et ça change de l'écriture crois-moi LOL Merci de ta review =) Bonne lecture. **

**CarlieCullen : Désolée pour l'autre jour mais me voilà de retour en pré-chapitre. Ce précédent chapitre était effectivement plus léger grâce à Emmett notamment mais aussi au fait que maintenant, tout est clair entre Jake et Bella. Donc c'est un poids en moins. Jacob a clairement abusé. Même si Bella n'a jamais été à 100% avec lui, elle a dû quand même l'aimer une bonne dose pour lui faire une fille. Bella a souffert quand Edward a annoncé son futur mariage avec T (**Tiens c'est marrant, c'est mon initiale LOL**). Jake a su réagir en adulte avec Bella par rapport à leur séparation. Je crois qu'il aime quand même profondément sa fille et ne veut pas la blesser car la perte qu'a subi Edward lui rappelle que tout peut basculer et il ne veut pas souffrir de voir son enfant loin de lui. La poupée de Sohalia, Salomé, a des gouts de luxe LOL Memett a été génial, je l'ai longuement remercié d'être venu alléger ma fic d'ailleurs à la fin ! Il m'a dit qu'il repasserait... Je crois que Sohalia prolonge en quelque sorte la paternité d'Edward... Rosalie a découvert Sohalia qui aura agrandi son désir d'être maman. C'est vrai que l'amitié Jacob-Emmett elle court pas toutes les fics LOL. Emmett est vraiment très mature ici. Il adore jouer avec Sohalia sa "Crevette" mais il est aussi réceptif à la souffrance de son petit frère. Je crois que Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se sont rendus compte que Bella et Edward étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Quant à Jasper, en fait, je crois qu'il s'en fout MDR. Ils apparaitront lui et Alice d'ici un ou deux chapitres. J'intègre les personnages par petites touches, histoire qu'Edward n'étouffe pas sous tout cet entourage. A la fin, Edward s'accroche à sa meilleure amie... Dans un geste peut-etre plus lourd de conséquences qu'en apparence =) Ou pas, d'ailleurs :D ! Fais attention avec ton pied de guerre. C'est dangeureux la guerre MDR Bisous bisous ! Bonne lecture. **

**elodiii : J'essaie de rester mesurée dans mes propos par rapport à toutes celles qui ont déjà perdu un être cher afin de ne choquer personne. Sohalia amène une dose d'enthousiasme dans ces récits et ce n'est pas du luxe parce que c'est pas toujours tous les jours faciles d'écrire une fic comme ça. Merci de ton soutien :) **

**fleur : Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je vais passer un contrat chez Kleenex bientot LOL Et merci pour la 600eme review :) Bisous bisous. **

**HelleHaare : Memett c'est vrai que ça lui va bien LOL. Bella & Edward se rendront bien compte de l'évidence à un moment ou un autre. **

**matrineu54 : L'ambiance essaie malgré tout de se décanter grâce à Emmett qui essaie d'entrainer tout le monde à rire et Sohalia qui, avec son petit regard d'enfant, reste naive. Jake et Bella devaient se parler comme deux adultes. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont su faire pour leur petite. Merci à toi et bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : J'ai reçu un bon coup de main de la part d'Emmett sur ce coup. Il fait la paire avec Sohalia. Un vrai gamin. Dans le fond, Jacob n'était pas un salaud même s'il a eu une attitude dégueulasse. Il veut que Bella trouve le bonheur malgré tout et que Sohalia ne souffre pas. Quant à Edward, il s'accroche. Difficilement mais il le fait. J'espère réussir à faire passer ce que je souhaite. Cette fic compte beaucoup pour moi. Merci à toi et bonne lecture =)**

**twilighteuse27 : C'est ce que j'aime chez Emmett : il sait rire mais sait aussi être sérieux et disponible quand l'environnement l'exige. Et là en l'occurence, son petit frère a besoin de lui. Edward est heureux même s'il ne participe pas vraiment. Il est là sans l'être mais au moins, il ne broie pas du noir. Je te remercie de ton quart d'heure compliments qui m'a touché LOL Bisous bisous et bonne lecture. **

**sophiebelier : Ca finira par arriver :)**

**Merci aussi à acoco, cilceferret, Elphina, kalika-ma, Laure, Loiisl, Mlle . LiilOuX, severine (**C'est vrai que Jake et Bella resteront exemplaires par rapport à Sohalia**), veronika-crepuscule.**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Musiques de référence : **Home - Foo Fighters

Street of Philadelphia - Bruce Springsteen

**____________________________________________________________________**

**POV BELLA : **

Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage de dénouer ma main de celle d'Edward. Souvent, nous avions entrelacés nos doigts. Nous avions toujours eu des gestes d'affection parfois ambigus durant notre adolescence mais si tout n'était pas clair pour moi, ça l'avait été pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, ce geste me serrait les entrailles. Peut-être parce que Jacob et moi n'étions plus un couple, peut-être parce que je sentais qu'Edward avait besoin de moi. Nous avions gardé ce moment secret, nos mains liées dans mon dos.

Nous étions tous assis face à l'étang dans lequel Sohalia se baignait avec Rosalie et Jacob. Emmett et moi encadrions Edward qui fixait sans vraiment le voir le plan d'eau, les bras croisés sur ses genoux remontés contre lui. Personne ne disait mot. Emmett avait passé son bras sur les épaules de son frère et le secouait de temps à autre. Mon meilleur ami passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et serrait ses poings sur ses mèches, le regard dans le vague. Nous l'entendimes respirer bruyamment et son corps se secouait de spasmes légers.

- Oh, Edward !

Emmett le secouait un peu. Son frère semblait léthargique, sans réaction.

- Edward !

Quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. Je me mettais sur les genoux sur son côté pour passer ma main sur la sienne et la décrisper.

- Ca va aller, frangin !

Edward ne parlait pas mais se vidait doucement. J'échangeais un regard avec Emmett.

- Edward... Chuut... Ca va aller...

Je m'installais entre ses jambes qu'il avait étendu et je l'enlaçais. Je sentis sa tête se reposer contre ma poitrine et ses bras enserrer ma taille. Je vis Emmett faire un non avec son doigt en direction de Rosalie. Edward pleurait toujours et j'essayais tant bien que mal de l'apaiser, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant sa tête.

- Edward... Calme-toi...

- J'ai mal...

Il avait à peine murmuré sa souffrance. Emmett posait sa main sur la nuque de son frère.

- Ed', allez, ça va aller ! Tu veux rentrer ?

- Je veux... Sohalia... pas lui...

- Je vais te ramener, Edward... Emmett va s'occuper de Sohalia avec Jake et Rose. On va rentrer.

Je commençais à me relever mais il tendit son visage dans ma direction.

- Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie...

Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Non, viens avec moi. Je ne te laisse pas. Je suis là Edward, je te le promets.

Il acquiessait et se relevait lourdement. Je fis signe à Emmett que je l'appelais et aidais Edward à avancer, passant un bras sur sa taille.

Nous regagnions sa maison dans un silence pesant et il s'affalait sur le canapé. Je m'installais près de lui. Il ne pleurait plus mais était si inexpressif... Je prenais ses mains dans l'étau des miennes alors qu'il penchait son corps vers moi pour poser son front contre ma tempe droite les yeux fermés.

- Excuse-moi de te mettre mal par rapport à... Sohalia.

- Ne t'excuse pas... répondis-je en effleurant sa joue.

Il posait sa main sur la mienne. Qu'elle me semblait froide !

- Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

Je souriais faiblement. Bien sûr que j'aurai préféré être là pour lui en d'autres circonstances. Je m'en voulais de penser que je pourrais être plus proche de lui que maintenant. Je caressais son visage et sentais son poids de plus en plus contre moi.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Vidé...

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller te reposer ? Tu n'as pas dormi ?  
Il secouait la tête négativement en se poussant de moi. Je regardais pourtant ses cernes lourdes.

- Essaie d'aller t'allonger au moins une petite heure.

- Je ne veux pas fermer les yeux... Je ne veux pas... Voir Crystal et...

Je le vis respirer bruyamment.

- D'accord, calme-toi Edward...

Il acquiessait et je m'installais dans le canapé, l'attirant vers moi.

- Je suis là, Edward...

- Je sais...

Longtemps il restait dans mes bras, sa tête appuyée contre ma poitrine. Peu à peu, sa respiration se régulait et il fermait les yeux. Je sentais le poids de son corps plus lourd. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormi. Il s'était calmé et était tombé comme une masse.

Je me levais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et l'allongeais tant bien que mal sur le canapé. Il dormait profondément. Je le couvrais du plaid du canapé et lui retirais ses chaussures. Je m'installais à genoux au sol au niveau de sa tête et caressais doucement ses cheveux. _Il ne mérite pas toute cette souffrance... Il ne mérite pas tout ça... Il est tellement doux, tendre et gentil... Il était tellement serviable et conquis à sa fille_...Il avait été un père exemplaire, à l'opposé de Tanya qui n'était mère que de nom... Je me rappelais de toutes ces fois où l'épouse d'Edward avait manqué d'instinct maternel envers Crystal. Dans le fond, je me demandais si Tanya était le type de mère qu'Edward recherchait pour sa petite fille. Je me rappelais en particulier cette semaine de vacances que j'avais passé chez Edward avec Sohalia au début de cette année. Jacob était resté au Texas pour le garage... ou sûrement pour Leah... Bref... Edward et moi avions convenus d'emmener les filles à la fête forraine.

_Ce jour-là, nous nous étions levés aux aurores. Les filles, bien que petites, étaient très enthousiastes à l'idée de voir des manèges, de peut-être faire un tour de poney, de goûter des glaces. J'étais en haut entrain d'habiller Sohalia quand Crystal fit irruption dans la chambre de ses parents. _

_" Maman ! Maman ! Je m'en va avec mon Papa et ma Marraine! "_

_J'avais entendu Tanya émettre une sorte de grognement, sûrement très contrariée à l'idée d'être réveillée. _

_" Papa il a dit je fera du cheval ! "_

_" Je feRAI du cheval et je m'en VAIS avec Papa ! Pas je m'en va et je fera du cheval, Crystal !"_

_J'avais entendu la voix d'Edward s'élever._

_" Elle a quatre ans, Tanya ! "_

_" Si on ne la reprend pas maintenant, elle va garder cette déformation plus tard ! "_

_" Tanya, laisse-la respirer ! Elle est heureuse de te parler de sa journée et toi tu la reprends avec ces conneries ! Laisse-la grandir à son rythme !"_

_J'avais ensuite entendu ma filleule pleurer. _

_" Arrête de pleurer ! Je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas sucer ton pouce ! Ca va te déformer les dents et si tu gardes cette manie, tu ne sauras jamais parler correctement. "_

_Tanya m'énervait clairement. Je tenais Sohalia qui était encore plus ou moins endormie dans mes bras, son pouce dans la bouche et jamais je n'aurai songé à lui enlever ça. _

_" Viens là ma Princesse "_

_" Et voilà c'est ça, continue de lui passer tous ses caprices ! Elle ne grandira jamais ! "_

_" On ne lui demande pas de grandir, juste de profiter de son enfance ! " _

_" Ben voyons ! Tu ne la garderas pas éternellement petite ! "_

_" Tu m'énerves Tanya ! Chut Crystal, calme-toi ma puce, on va aller au Parc, d'accord ?"_

_" C'est ça, vas-y ! Elle fait un caprice et Monsieur l'emmène pour la gâter à l'en pourrir. "_

_Crystal pleurait toujours. _

_" Cette sortie était prévue depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas parce que ma fille suce encore son pouce à quatre ans et ne sait pas conjuguer comme une grande que je la priverai de cette promesse ! "_

_" Tu vas encore faire chauffer ta carte bleue pour rien mon pauvre Edward ! Arrivés là-bas, elle ne voudra pas faire de manèges parce qu'elle aura peur et tu resteras sur le bas côté à la consoler encore une fois ! "_

_" Dis-tu cela parce que tu aurais les boules que ma carte bleue ne chauffe pas pour tes achats personnels, aujourd'hui ? " _

_Un silence s'ensuivait tandis que j'entendais Crystal renifler et des petits baisers claquer dans l'air. Je devinais qu'Edward consolait sa fille. _

_" Ce que tu peux être hypocrite, Edward ! Va donc la faire ta journée avec TA Bella, TA fille et TA filleule ! Cassez-vous, j'aurai la paix toute la journée ! "_

_Je détestais le ton employé et sentais la rage me monter. Elle n'avait pas le droit de nous traiter avec ce mépris._

_" Attention Tanya ! Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, tu veux ? Ma patience a des limites ! Tu peux être aigrie et désagréable autant que tu veux envers moi, mais je te défends clairement d'employer ce ton de mépris envers Crystal, Sohalia et Bella ! " _

_Edward était sorti en claquant la porte et m'avait rejoint dans la chambre d'amis où j'étais avec Sohalia. Crystal pleurait dans ses bras. Mon meilleur ami avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue humide et dégageait ses cheveux emmêlés. _

_" Allez ma Princesse, tu vas aller t'habiller qu'on puisse s'amuser ? "_

_La petite reniflait._

_" Pourquoi Maman elle est méchante avec moi ? "_

_Edward avait soupiré. _

_" Maman est... fatiguée en ce moment ! "_

_" Mais toi des fois Papa t'es fatigué et t'es pas méchant avec moi... C'est pas juste ! "_

_Il l'avait alors serré contre lui et j'avais passé ma main sur le dos de Crystal pour la rassurer. _

_" Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Crystal. Tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute. "_

_La petite avait acquiessé et resserré sa prise sur le cou de son père. Edward m'avait longuement regardé et je lui avais adressé un pâle sourire. Nous avions tenté de retrouver un semblant d'entrain et les petites et nous avions passé une excellente journée. _

_Contrairement aux dires de Tanya, Crystal avait été très heureuse de faire des manèges et du poney. Elles avaient gouté avec Sohalia à la barbe à papa. Elles avaient fait de la pêche aux canards et Edward leur avait gagné deux grosses peluches au casse-boites. Il m'avait même gagné un petit nounours rose avec un coeur dans ses pattes. _

_" Garde le pour Tanya " avais-je rougi_

_" Sûrement pas, je ne suis pas un hypocrite ! " avait-il rit._

_Nous étions rentrés heureux le soir-même, riant et chantant dans la voiture. Notre expression de joie s'était vite effondrée en voyant Tanya qui ne nous adressait pas la parole et avait à peine porté de l'intéret à Crystal et Sohalia qui montraient leurs trésors. Quand ma fille s'endormait à table, épuisée par cette longue journée, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour aller la coucher. Avant de fermer la porte, j'avais entendu la voix de Tanya s'élever :_

_" Tu n'iras nulle part avec moi comme ça ! Je peux te promettre Edward que je ne me laisserai pas faire concernant l'éducation de ma fille ! "_

Je revenais sur terre lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. J'entendis les rires de Jacob et Emmett. Je me relevais rapidement en leur faisant signe de se taire. Jacob s'approchait du canapé pour voir Edward endormi. Alors que Sohalia commençait à rire, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Chut ma chérie, ton Parrain fait dodo !

- Oups ! dit-elle en déposant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Je les accompagnais dans la cuisine et prenais ma fille dans mes bras.

- Alors, c'était bien cette baignade ma chérie ?

- Voui ! Avec Rosalie on a même senti des petits poissons entre nos jambes dans l'eau, c'était rigolo !

Rosalie souriait.

- Mais le sable ça gratte ! J'en avais partout dans la culotte !

Je me mis à rire en la voyant se gratter les fesses.

- Tu vas aller prendre une bonne douche alors !

- Oh non moi je veux pas !

- Veux-tu que je te fasse prendre un bain, jolie Sohalia ? demandait Rosalie

Ma fille semblait jauger sa proposition et un grand éclat souriant traversait son visage. Elle adorait Rose.

- Oh voui !

Elle sautillait dans mes bras et je la passais à Rosalie qui sortait avec la petite de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage.

- Comment va Edward ? S'empressait Emmett

- Il s'est endormi.

- Il a pleuré ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as ramené ? demandait Jacob

J'acquiessais, sentant mes entrailles se nouer à ses souvenirs.

- Esmé n'arrête pas de pleurer depuis qu'elle est venue le voir avec Carlisle...

- Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé, Edward a surpris ce qu'a dit ton père à propos de son couple et ça ne lui a pas plu.

- Il n'a jamais accepté d'en parler. A personne.

- Il ne t'en parlait pas, Bella ? m'interrogeait Jacob en s'asseyant sur la table.

Je secouais la tête négativement.

- Il parlait surtout de Crystal. D'ailleurs, c'est sa fille qu'il pleure le plus...

Nous gardions le silence.

- Je vais voir si Rosalie n'a pas besoin d'aide, annonçai-je en quittant la cuisine.

Lorsque je passais dans le salon, je constatais qu'Edward dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il émettait un léger ronflement qui aurait pu passer pour une respiration très forte.

Dans la salle de bains, Sohalia et Rosalie riaient aux éclats et ma fille arrosait Rose. Je m'installais près d'elles à genoux devant la baignoire et en pris autant sur la figure. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, j'estimais qu'il était temps pour ma fille de sortir du bain. Elle se laissait faire, râlant un peu. Rosalie la coiffait sans qu'elle ne crie, ce qui constituait un vrai miracle : Sohalia avait toujours craint dès qu'on la peignait. Elle lui fit deux jolies tresses pendant que je l'habillais de son pyjama. Nous descendimes en bas et je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Vous restez diner ? demandai-je à Emmett et Rosalie

- On travaille demain mais si on ne dine pas tard, pourquoi pas... répondit le frère d'Edward

- Je m'y mets tout de suite !

- Elle est en haut, Sohalia ? interrogeait Jacob

Je me retournais, persuadée que la petite m'avait suivi.

- Ben je croyais qu'elle était derrière moi...

Je sortais de la cuisine, suivie de Jacob. Sohalia était plantée devant le canapé, droite comme un "i", son index qu'elle mordillait dans sa bouche, sa poupée sous l'autre bras. Sur le canapé, Edward transpirait et s'agitait un peu, sourcils froncés marmonnant " _Crystal...Non..._".

- Sohalia ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandait Jacob en chuchotant et en s'accroupissant à coté d'elle.

- Parrain, il fait un cauchemar ?

Je m'accroupissais à son tour à son niveau.

- Oui ma chérie, ça va lui passer... Tu viens avec Memett dans la cuisine ?

- Il parle à Crystal ?

Jacob et moi échangions un regard.

- Chérie, des fois tu rêves de Papa ou Maman, hein ?  
Elle acquiessait en me regardant.

- Et bien les grandes personnes aussi ils peuvent rêver des enfants...

Elle continuait de regarder son Parrain qui se calmait. Elle semblait se satisfaire de ma réponse. Nous nous relevions et je l'entraînais dans la cuisine.

Nous dinions tous ensemble dans la cuisine. J'avais décidé de ne pas réveiller Edward. Sohalia mangeait en riant avec Emmett qui faisait le pitre. Il lui changeait les idées. Vers 21h, lui et Rosalie nous quittèrent. Je leur promettais de les tenir au courant pour Edward. En revenant dans la maison, je vis Sohalia qui s'était agenouillée devant le canapé, ses bras sur le rebord du canapé, sa tête appuyée sur sa main gauche tandis que la droite était doucement posée sur la joue d'Edward. Je craignais qu'elle ne le réveille.

- Sohalia, chérie...

- Mais Maman ! Parrain il bouge plus quand je fais ça ! Et moi, je veux pas que il bouge parce que le canapé il est petit il peut tomber !

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son charabia. Elle retirait sa main et Edward ne bougeait pas.

- Mais non regarde Sohalia, il ne bouge pas, il ne va pas tomber... murmurais-je.

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots, qu'Edward se mit à trembler dans son sommeil. Sohalia reposait sa main sur sa joue. Il se calmait presque instantanément...

" _Crystal... " _

Je devinais aisément qu'il pouvait rêver que sa fille lui touchait la joue. Mon coeur se serrait et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer.

- Tu vois Maman, il bouge plus !

Je la regardais, étonnée de voir comment son petit cerveau réfléchissait vite. J'avais envie de pleurer aussi, je pris le parti de dire à Sohalia de monter dormir. Edward se mit à bouger et je posais ma main sur sa joue pour essayer de le calmer. Je voyais les muscles de son visage se détendre.

" _Bella... _"

Je crus au début qu'il s'était réveillé et retirais ma main rapidement. Cette fois-ci, son visage restait impassible et apaisé. J'en profitais pour monter Sohalia se coucher après que Jacob lui ait fait un bisou.

Je la couchais et la bordais et me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Veux un calin Maman...

- Bien sûr ma puce...

Je m'allongeais près d'elle et la serrais dans mes bras. Je sentais sa petite main caresser mes cheveux. Je déposais de petits baisers sur son front et sa joue.

- Maman ?

- Oui, Sohalia ?

- Je veux pas que Parrain il se fasse bobo en tombant du canapé. Je veux dormir avec lui pour pas qu'il se sente tout triste...

Son attention me touchait. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle faisait ses petites déductions justes. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la véracité de ses propos mais elle tombait toujours dans le vrai.

- Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas... Le canapé est... trop petit...

Elle se redressait et me fixait.

- Mais il va tomber !

Je la réinstallais contre ma poitrine.

- Il ne tombera pas ma chérie, je m'occupe de lui ne t'en fais pas...

- Pourquoi sa maman elle fait pas dodo avec mon Parrain quand il fait des cauchemars ? Toi et Papa tu fais des dodos avec moi quand j'ai peur...

- Parce que sa Maman n'habite pas dans la même maison. Tu comprends ?

- Mais si tu t'occupes de lui, c'est comme si tu faisais un peu sa maman ?

Je souriais en écoutant ses babillages.

- Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça...

- Mais tu es bien dans la maison de Parrain et tu t'occupes de ses cauchemars, hein ?

J'embrassais son front.

- C'est... Oui, si tu veux... En quelque sorte...

Elle ne dit plus rien et suçait son pouce. Deux minutes plus tard, alors que je la berçais, elle reprit parole.

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu t'occupes de Parrain ? Papa il pourra s'occuper de moi...

Elle était si généreuse... Et elle aimait tellement Edward... Ses petits yeux levés sur moi eurent raison de ma volonté de lui expliquer les choses.

- D'accord ma puce. Je vais m'occuper de ton Parrain et Papa s'occupera de toi, je te le promets.

- Chouette !

Cette fois-ci, elle s'endormit doucement dans mes bras. Je la rallongeais et la bordais. Je posais un dernier bisou sur sa joue et après avoir caressée doucement sa petite mimine qui serrait Salomé contre elle, je sortis de la chambre.

Je tombais sur Jacob dans le palier, appuyé contre le mur, qui me souriait. Visiblement, il avait tout entendu.

- Elle est tellement mignone et innocente... murmura-t-il

J'acquiessais.

- Je vais me coucher et rester dans la chambre au cas où Sohalia se réveille. Tu peux aller voir Edward. Après tout, tu dois t'occuper de ton deuxième "enfant", plaisantait-il.

Je me joignais à son sourire. Je le remerciais silencieusement et descendais en bas.

Edward dormait toujours. Il semblait de nouveau agité de cauchemars. J'approchais le fauteuil du canapé, m'asseyais et posais ma main sur sa joue pour voir si le hasard de tout à l'heure fonctionnait toujours. Il se détendit peu à peu. Je caressais doucement sa peau légèrement piquante dûe à sa barbe qui repoussait.

" _Est-ce que Crystal est au Paradis ? _"

Je laissais une larme couler. Sa fille hantait ses cauchemars et encore il s'inquiétait de son "avenir" dans l'haut-delà.

- Elle est au Paradis... murmurais-je très bas.

Je vis un petit sourire se fendre sur son visage. Un petit silence et il reprit.

" _Je t'aime "_

Mon coeur se serrait. Je me complaisais un instant à penser que ces mots m'étaient adressés. Je me laissais aller à soupirer en souriant, fermant les yeux, l'imaginant me dire qu'il m'aimait. J'étais bien, j'étais heureuse, j'étais enfin calme. _Mais il rêvait de sa fille et qui d'autre que Crystal aurait pu mériter cette phrase magnifique émanant de lui ? _

Il ne parlait plus de la nuit et je m'endormais dans le fauteuil, proche de lui.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Et voilà, j'ai commencé à flinguer Tanya.**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?  
Une sale garce, hein ?**

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine.**

**Merci à toutes de vos reviews... Presque 700 déjà c'est...**

**Woow =) Merci beaucoup =)**


	11. Chapter 11 : Sauve moi

**Stephenie Meyer... ne se roule pas dans la boue...**

***~o~0~o~***

**assya : Peut-être que Edward dit ça à Bella... Seul lui le sait... Sohalia est très intuitive dans ses réactions. Bien sûr, elle ne comprend pas totalement la situation mais elle sent que quelque chose cloche chez son parrain et elle essaie à son petit niveau de faire des choses pour qu'il aille bien. Quant à Tanya, accroche-toi parce qu'elle a pas fini de morfler ^^ Bisous, bonne lecture. **

**Bébé23 : J'en ai pas fini avec Tanya ! Quant à Sohalia, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment mûre mais en fait, à son petit niveau, elle ressent bien que son Parrain n'est pas joyeux comme d'habitude. De plus, Jacob lui a déjà expliqué que son parrain était triste et alors elle se dit : " Mon Papa et ma Maman ils me touchent le visage quand je suis triste alors je peux faire pareil avec Parrain ". Elle essaye et ça marche alors elle continue parce qu'elle est très attachée à Edward. Bonne lecture à toi =)**

**claire : J'espère que la suite globale de cette FF ne te décevra en aucun cas =) Merci de ton soutien ! Bonne lecture à toi ! **

**elodie : Je suis honorée de cette première review =) J'aimerais écrire des chapitres plus longs sur cette FF mais comme tu peux t'en douter, le sujet n'est pas facile et il y a toujours un moment dans l'écriture où je peine un peu plus. J'ai voulu ce thème et je le porterai jusqu'au bout mais parfois, c'est un peu difficile. Mais quand je lis des témoignages comme le tien, je me dis vraiment que ça vaut le coup. Merci infiniment pour ton soutien. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bonne lecture... **

**elodiii : Ah Tanya, ce sera mon souffre-douleurs LOL... Crystal était tout pour Edward mais Edward était tout pour Crystal aussi. Son père lui offrait une enfance alors que sa mère voulait anticiper et faire d'elle un génie. Malheureusement effectivement, ce genre de mère existe : celles qui veulent à tout prix avoir un enfant plus fort que les autres... Edward est dans sa bulle, coupé des autres, et il laisse sa peine s'évacuer comme il peut, sans vrai contrôle. C'est vrai que Sohalia est très intuitive. Souvent, ce sont les marmots qui nous étonnent le plus avec leurs petites déductions toutes naives et pourtant si réelles... Bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : T'inquiète pas, Tanya elle a pas fini d'en prendre dans la gueule MDR Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'ils ouvrent tous les deux les yeux mais c'est difficile actuellement. Et Sohalia, à son petit niveau, ressent la douleur de son parrain et fait tout pour le consoler. Bonne lecture. **

**matrineu54 : Ouais et encore Tanya... Le dossier n'est pas complet ! C'est vrai qu'au début en fait, je voulais garder Crystal en vie, mais ça n'aurait pas bien été pour ma fic qui s'articule autour du deuil d'Edward. Si sa fille était restée en vie, il se serait accroché à elle et non à Bella... Quant à Sohalia, elle est très réceptive avec son parrain qu'elle adore. Elle ne veut pas qu'il ait mal alors elle fait ce qu'elle peut, à son petit niveau. Bonne lecture =)**

**Morgane : Non j'adooooooooooore tes blablas :-D Ce flash back était attendu. Les relations entre Tanya et Edward étaient pour l'instant floues, maintenant on discerne mieux leur type de vécu ensemble, sur la fin. Edward se laisse aller totalement avec Bella. Il ne veut pas s'endormir et pourtant, elle réussit à l'apaiser. Quant à Sohalia, à son petit niveau, elle se rend bien compte que son parrain est tout triste. Edward s'inquiète de "l'avenir" dans l'haut delà de sa fille. Il l'aimait tellement... Ce " Je T'aime " était obscur mais même s'il était adressé à Crystal, Bella se sentait entière, parce qu'elle aura rêvé de cela tellement longtemps... Bonne lecture et n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes reviews je les adooore =)**

**Sophie : Je sais pas trop en fait je crois que c'est l'évidence de leur amour qui pourtant n'est pas en marche, qui fait qu'on se sent tristes pour eux alors qu'ils devraient être ensemble et se soutenir... Tanya n'a pas fini d'en prendre pour son grade, heureusement qu'elle est morte sinon elle se serait faite tuer ! Bonne lecture, gros bisous. **

**sophiebelier : Allez Jacob, oust LOL**

**twilighteuse27 : Tanya zéro pointé en tant que mère et puis j'en ai pas fini encore avec elle ! Quant à Sohalia, elle a ému pas mal de monde à son petit niveau qui sent bien que son Parrain est tout triste. Elle essaie des choses, elle voit que ça marche alors elle se dit : Faut pas que je le laisse tout seul mon parrain. Elle a peur que personne ne s'occupe de lui, alors elle demande à sa maman, parce que sa maman s'occupe de tout le monde. Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Merci aussi à AnZeLe42100, Coeur2crystal, cilceferret, ErylisxJazz (**Trouer la peau de Tanya, CA c'est une idée géniale LOL**), Galswinthe, grazie, Laure, Loiisl (**Tu veux un kleenex pour cette lecture ?**), schaeffer, slakware, twilight-poison, auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre car le site déconnait (**encore, ça devient lassant...**).**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Je préviens que ce chapitre est assez difficile. Il a été douloureux à écrire et douloureux à relire.**

**Je comprendrais qu'il vous rebute définitivement de cette FF.**

**Encore une fois, pardonnez-moi mais cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur**

**et je tenais à l'explorer correctement. Merci de votre compréhension. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Musique de référence : **Gary Jules **- **_Mad World_

***~o~0~o~***

**POV EDWARD : **

Quelque chose bouge à côté de moi. Un petit gémissement bref retentit dans la pièce. J'ouvre les yeux, groggi. Je ne reconnais ni l'endroit, ni la forme ombrée face à moi. Je peine à sortir du brouillard qui m'enveloppe. La mince lueur qui me provient me permet de réaliser que je suis dans le salon. Et je ne suis pas seul. Une fine main tombe dans le vide, à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Cette main qui me rappelle celle de mon rêve. _De mon cauchemar, plutôt. Les images défilent dans ma tête : une voiture rouge roulant à toute vitesse sur la route. Une petite fille dans son siège à l'arrière. Une femme au regard hystérique qui conduit. Elle veut doubler ces trois véhicules devant. Un camion arrive en face. Je suis le conducteur du camion. Je vois le bolide arriver face à moi : l'image de cette petite fille innocente aux yeux bleus m'empêche de distinguer ce que je fais. Un gros crash. De la tole froissée. La voiture s'encastre sous les roues. Je me retrouve allongé dans de l'herbe. Un portable à deux mètres de moi sonne. Je décroche, sans prononcer un mot. Cette voix lourde inconnue : _

_" Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Edward Cullen ? Agent Fresner de la police départementale. Vous êtes bien Edward Cullen, domicilié à Seattle rue Hearthrow, époux de Tanya Denali-Cullen et père de Crystal Cullen ? Je suis désolé Monsieur. Votre femme et votre fille ont eu un accident de circulation. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, tuées sur le coup. _"

_Je lance le portable loin, très loin. Je me retrouve devant une tombe blanche. De nouveau, un portable qui sonne. Je ne veux pas répondre mais il sonne de plus en plus fort. Et puis il s'allume tout seul en haut-parleurs._

_" Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Edward Cullen ? Agent Fresner de la police départementale. Vous êtes bien Edward Cullen, domicilié à Seattle rue Hearthrow, époux d'Isabella Cullen et père de Crystal Cullen ? Je suis désolé Monsieur. Votre femme et votre fille ont eu un accident de circulation. Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, tuées sur le coup. _"

Je me suis réveillé sur cette double horreur. Ma femme, ma fille, ma meilleure amie... Je lève mon visage, désireux d'apaiser la douleur. Cette main devant moi est celle de Bella et c'est comme si un poids lourd se relevait de mon coeur et de mon corps. Je tremble, fébrile. J'ai tout perdu, mais Bella a survécu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de toucher sa peau si douce. Elle dort paisiblement, lovée dans ce fauteuil, toute habillée.

_Elle a veillé sur toi toute la nuit..._

Et tous ces sentiments que j'avais à jamais tenté d'enfouir ressurgirent. L'amour que j'avais toujours ressenti pour elle par d'immenses vagues, remontait. Dès l'instant où elle m'avait adressé son premier sourire timide à l'entrée du collège...

_Nous étions entrés dans cette petite salle de classe. Toutes les tables furent rapidement monopolisées par des groupes d'amis. A croire qu'ils se connaissaient déjà tous avant. Je remarquais que cette fille qui m'avait souri dans la cour de l'établissement était seule._

_" Tu es toute seule et je suis tout seul, je peux me mettre à côté de toi ? " avais-je demandé_

_Elle avait rougi. J'avais souri._

_" Oui tu peux ! "_

_" Je m'appelle Edward, et toi ?"_

_" Bella. "_

_Autour de nous, un groupe de six ou huit élèves s'étaient mis à rire. _

_" Ils se connaissent déjà tous... Mais moi, je ne connais personne... "_

_" Si, tu me connais moi..."_

_Nous avions passé notre première journée ensemble, timides, s'asseyant systématiquement l'un à côté de l'autre, mangeant ensemble à la cantine et très vite, elle était devenue le centre de mon monde. _

Une petite tape sur l'épaule me tire alors de mes souvenirs.

- Parrain, t'es réveillé ?

Je croisais les yeux chocolat de ma meilleure amie, incarnés par sa fille. Sohalia tenait serrée contre elle sa poupée de chiffon, ses cheveux désordonnés.

- Maman elle s'est occupée de toi pendant tes cauchemars hein !

Je me tournais vers Bella qui dormait toujours. La voir si apaisée, blottie contre ce fauteuil, me serrait le coeur. Sa peau si douce qui m'appelle mais je ne peux pas. Parce que rien que par sa présence, ma filleule me rappelle que Bella n'est là uniquement que parce que ma fille et ma femme sont mortes... _Comment lutter contre cette envie de vomir irréprécible ?_ J'ai mal et je ne peux pas pleurer...

- Parrain, j'ai faim et Maman elle fait dodo comme Papa. Mais Papa il ronfle et quand il ronfle, maman elle dit que le train pourrait traverser dans la chambre que Papa il dirait rien...

Je me tourne vers Sohalia.

_Papa... Plus jamais tu n'entendras ce mot magnifique pour toi... _

_Reprends-toi... Pas devant Sohalia ! _

Je serre les dents et me lève. Avant d'accompagner ma filleule pour son petit-déjeuner, je recouvre Bella du plaid.

Je me retrouve sous la douche. C'est l'eau froide qui me fait réagir. _Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Où sont Sohalia et Bella ? _Dans la salle de bains, aucun bruit de plus que l'eau qui coule contre la baignoire et inonde mon corps. J'essaie de me remémorer ma matinée mais rien ne me revient. A part peut-être cette tartine noircie et le rire de Sohalia.

_" Parrain, t'as fait bruler la bicotte ! "_

Rien d'autre. Qu'ai-je fait entre temps ou après ? Comment suis-je monté ici ? Est-ce que Bella s'est réveillée ? On toque sur la porte.

- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de Bella.

- Oui... Ma voix est rauque et éraillée. J'ai mal à la gorge.

- Tu es sûr ? Ca fait une heure que tu es enfermé ici...

_Une heure... Comment mon esprit peut-il occulter une heure ?_

- Est-ce que tu veux manger ? Il est presque 13 heures et on va commencer à faire déjeuner Sohalia, elle a faim...

- J'arrive...

Je coupe l'eau et balance le pommeau de douche qui s'écrase contre la robinetterie dans un fracas assourdissant. _Tu ne te rends même plus compte de ce que tu fais ! _J'attrape la première serviette que je trouve et m'essuie le visage. Ce n'est qu'en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir que je vois ces petits motifs de la Petite Sirène sur la serviette. La serviette de Crystal... Dans un mouvement brutal, je la balance au sol. Elle me nargue, tombant lourdement sur mes pieds. Je ne vois plus que la barbotteuse en plastique, les jouets de son bain, le peignoire de ma fille encore accroché derrière la porte. Plus rien de tout cela ne sera jamais utilisé...

Plus rien...

L'air est oppressant. Sur le miroir, la buée coule. J'enfile mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon de la veille. Un million d'images m'envahissent. Le premier bain de ma fille, son petit corps rosi, tous ces bains qu'elle a eu ensuite pris... Et puis ses cris quand Tanya lui faisait son shampoing et qu'elle refusait de lui mettre un gant de toilettes sur les yeux... La petite fille crie de tous ses poumons.

_"Non Mamaaaaaan ! Veux un gant ! Veux un gant !" _

_"Cesse de faire le bébé ! "_

_"Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Un gant ! Ca pique ! Papaaaaaa !" _

_Cette voix qui brûlait mes entrailles. _

_" ARRETE DE HURLER ET DE RECLAMER TON PERE A TOUT VA ! " _

_Et ces pleurs qui envahissent l'espace clos et saturaient mes oreilles jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne._

_" Crystal, ma princesse... "_

_" Papa... "_

_" Tiens, je vais t'essuyer les yeux avec ta serviette de la Petite Sirène ! Je finis de m'occuper de toi !"_

_Ses petits bras mouillés qui s'aggripaient à ma nuque et le visage inondé de larmes de ma fille... _

Il faut que je sorte de là. L'air est décidément saturé. Je panique. Je n'arrive pas à tourner la clé dans la serrure. Je tire sur la porte une fois... deux fois... Et ces cris insupportables... J'entends enfin le cliquetis céder sous mes tremblements. J'ouvre la porte et la claque, étouffant les appels en détresse de ma fille. _Comment t'as pu laisser cette femme approcher ta gamine ? As-tu vu ta femme faire sourire ta fille une seule fois ? _Mes jambes dévalent les escaliers. La porte est là, entrouverte sur de l'air pur. Je dois aller respirer.

- Edward... Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
La voix m'immobilise. Une voix douce et tendre. Bienveillante. Attractive. Je me retourne.

- Bella...

Un petit sourire se fend, timide, sur son visage. Elle s'approche de moi et prend ma main dans l'étau des siennes. Elles sont incroyablement chaudes... J'ai besoin de cette chaleur... Je me laisse emporter dans ses bras. Je la serre, parce que je n'ai plus que ça à faire... M'accrocher à elle... Tant qu'elle est là et qu'elle veut bien de moi, je pourrais me lever...

- Edward... On a entendu un gros bruit d'en bas provenant de la salle de bains... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
Elle a à peine murmuré audiblement cette question à mon oreille.

_Comment t'avouer Bella que je fais des crises d'angoisse ? Qu'un instant, aussi bref soit-il, j'ai eu envie de courir jusqu'à épuisement, de partir loin d'ici pour oublier ? Comment te faire comprendre que je donnerai tout pour oublier ? Que je suis en plein cauchemar ?_

- Tout ira bien Edward... Je suis là, je reste avec toi...

Sa main navigue contre ma nuque. Comme une caresse, un soulagement, un apaisement, je laisse couler ma peine contre son cou. Son emprise se resserre. Elle attend patiemment que ma douleur s'étanche...

Elle finit par m'emmener dans la cuisine après avoir essuyé mes larmes. J'entends toujours la voix de ma fille mais comme dans une sourdine... Elle ne crie plus... Je me sens presque soulagé. Face à moi, Jacob fait l'avion avec la cuillère de purée de Sohalia avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche. Ma filleule rit. Un petit éclat anime ses yeux. _Tu es si belle... _

- Allez, un bout de bidoche maintenant !

- Non ! J'aime pas la niboche !

- Mais si ! Allez regarde, on va faire un château avec ta purée et on va cacher les soldats bidoches dedans !

J'admire la patience de Jacob. Ce n'est pas Tanya qui aurait pris le temps de découper de petits morceaux pour les cacher dans la purée de Crystal.

- Parrain, t'as vu le Chateau des Soldats niboche ?

_Tanya coupait toujours grossièrement la viande de Crystal. _

- Et après, on fait le lac autour du château avec du ketchup ! Mais on va bien laisser les soldats bidoches dans le château pour qu'ils ne se noient pas !

- Ils savent pas nager ? Dis maman, un soldat niboche ça sait pas nager ?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce.

- Parrain, un soldat niboche, ça sait pas nager ?

_Ma fille n'a jamais connu les sauces. A côté de combien de choses est-elle passée ?_

- Edward ?

_Est-ce que le monde aura été beau à un moment pour elle ?_

- Oh ! Edward ! Sohalia te parle !

Un coup sur la table. Le visage de Jacob est froncé. Sohalia a un petit regard interrogatif tandis que Bella presse mon épaule.

- T'es avec nous ou quoi ? me demande Jacob.

Son ton ne me plaît pas.

- Il me semble que oui !

- Ca fait dix minutes que Sohalia te parle et tu ne lui réponds pas ! Nous qui essayons de lui apprendre la politesse, il lui faut un minimum d'exemples autour d'elle !

Bella tourne la tête vers lui.

- Jacob, s'il te plaît...

Elle incline la tête en direction de Sohalia qui a toujours l'air timide, comme apeurée.

- Tu ne vas pas tenir en te perdant les yeux dans le vague ! Réagis Edward ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, à vivre comme un zombie !

La fureur qui m'envahit n'a aucune égale. _Il ne comprend rien. Il ne sait rien. Il est heureux et comblé d'avoir sa fille qui l'appelle encore "Papa". Il peut s'escrimer à lui inventer des histoires pour lui faire avaler sa viande et du ketchup. Il a une femme extraordinairement patiente et il se fout du monde en la faisant cocue. Il gâche tout._

- Ca t'est facile à toi de dire ça : c'est pas toi qui a perdu ta fille !

Je ne supporte pas de voir son visage sans expression, son manque de réaction, son manque d'investissement. Il a une vie parfaite et il l'émiette !

Je ne peux pas y penser davantage. Je me lève et quitte la maison. La porte tremble derrière moi mais qu'importe... _Marcher... Partir... S'éloigner de ces quatre murs maudits. Jacob Black ne comprend rien à rien. Il peut cajoler sa fille chaque seconde. Il avait l'opportunité de prendre soin de Bella et la serrer contre lui. Il a tout pour lui et il a tout gâché. Il a brisé volontairement sa famille et moi, même avec toute ma volonté et tout ce que j'ai tenté pour garder ma famille intacte, elle est partie en éclats... Il brise son avenir qui aurait pu être doré. Il l'a déchiré comme on écrase une vulgaire feuille d'automne d'un coup de pied. Il n'aura pas de lendemain en or. Et moi non plus... _

- Edward ? Tu es là !

La voix essouflée de ma meilleure amie me parvient. _Ne lui fais pas de mal... Pas à elle... _Sa main frôle mon bras.

- Arrête-toi, je ne suis pas sportive, tu le sais...

Je m'exécute.

- Merci...

Je lui tourne le dos. Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est là et je ne veux pas rentrer.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me retourne devant son ton apaisant. _Elle a la clé. Elle la détient depuis des années. C'est ta seule bouée..._

- Edward, excuse Jacob de ce qu'il t'a dit. Il voulait seulement te faire réagir. On a tous de la peine de te voir aussi malheureux et enfermé sur toi... Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça... Je voudrais que tu me parles... Que tu me dises ce que tu ressens... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer sans savoir quoi faire et quoi dire.

_Elle te tend la main... Et toi, tu la fais souffrir en restant près d'elle avec ton malheur ! _

- Bella... Si je te disais tout ce qui me passait par la tête, tu partirais en courant... Jacob a raison : je ne suis qu'un zombie. Tu ne peux pas perdre ton temps avec un zombie...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me fera partir en courant, Edward Anthony Cullen ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Zombie ou pas, tu restes Edward...

Elle m'attire tellement... Je me répugne à éprouver tous ces sentiments contradictoires. Après tout, j'ai encore mon alliance au doigt...

_Elle est ce que tu as toujours voulu depuis tes douze ans... _

Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai épousé...

_Elle te tend les deux bras et te serre contre elle... Sens cette chaleur contre ton corps..._

Ce n'est pas à elle que j'ai fait l'amour pendant des années...

_Elle est là, à chaque seconde de ton existence et tu ne la répugnes pas..._

Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a donné Crystal...

_Tu sens cet anneau trop lourd à ton doigt. Tu auras beau le conserver, ça n'enlève rien au fait que tu t'es toujours demandé si celle qui te l'avait passé était la bonne personne... _

Celle que tu as épousé, à qui tu as fait l'amour et qui a fait de toi un père est partie... Elle t'a déçu par son comportement. Et elle t'a abandonné, emmenant ta fille avec elle définitivement.

_Bella, elle, est toujours là... _

Je sens le visage de Bella entre mes paumes. Ses yeux marron suppriment tout environement et de nouveau, il n'y a qu'elle et moi. _Tanya t'a fait souffrir, Tanya t'a fait mourir. Bella ne t'a jamais fait souffrir, Bella s'échine à te faire revivre. _

- Edward...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure.

_Ferme les yeux... Tu sens son odeur, sa douceur ? Ressens juste sa présence... _Son souffle chaud balaye mon visage et sa respiration se fait plus bruyante. Je peux presque sentir son coeur contre mon pull. Ses cheveux noués dans mes doigts encadrant sa nuque... Et je peux presque sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Une chaleur se concentre, à peine effleurante, sur ma bouche... Ses mains tremblent sur mes bras, son souffle s'accélère et les battements de son coeur sont très forts dans le silence de la rue.

Une voiture passe, brisant la bulle sans scrupules. J'ouvre les yeux, impressionné de trouver le visage de Bella si proche du mien. Nos nez sont presque collés l'un à l'autre et si je bouge d'un centimètre, nos lèvres se seraient jointes. Ses yeux sont mi-clos et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Tu ne peux pas jouer avec elle juste parce que tu en as envie... _

- Pardon Bella...

Je m'éloigne. Je ne peux pas la froisser. Pas lui faire de mal. Elle ne me suit pas. Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est de l'éloigner. _Je suis si misérable... _Je tourne au coin de la rue, parcourant à pied le bithume. Un chien aboie, deux enfants font du vélo. Quelques voitures passent. Des gens me saluent, je ne perçois pas leurs visages. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un rêve éveillé.

_Et ce baiser que tu as failli avoir enfin... _

Tu es marié.

_Veuf._

Tu as eu une petite fille avec ton épouse.

_Je ne suis plus marié. Je ne suis plus père..._

Mes entrailles se serrent. Et ces nausées et ces vertiges. C'est en relâchant mon souffle que je comprends que je retenais ma respiration. Je me retrouve assis sur le trottoir. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi mon cerveau ne me laisse pas en paix ? Je veux juste voir le visage de ma fille et oublier le reste... _

- Ed ?

Je relève la tête, électrocuté. Je vois Jasper et Alice. Ma petite soeur...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma soeur s'agenouille devant moi, les larmes aux yeux. Elle passe sa main sur mes bras dans une friction.

- Edward, parle-nous.

L'émotion me submerge de toute part. J'ai l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Ma soeur se met à pleurer en même temps que moi. Jasper se baisse à notre hauteur et tandis que sa fiancée me console, il me tapote la nuque. Alice me tend un mouchoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis dans la rue ?

- Je voulais pas... Faire du mal à... Sohalia et... Bella, j'ai...

- Bella quoi ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ma soeur adore ma meilleure amie. Si elle apprend que j'ai frôlé de très près ses lèvres des miennes, elle me tuerait de jouer avec elle.

- Alice, finis d'aller chez Edward. On vous retrouve ce soir. Je vais aller boire une petite bière avec lui. Il a besoin d'un moment entre mecs.

J'ai toujours bien aimé Jasper. Malgré ses apparences froides et distantes, il sait toujours aider justement les autres et les apaiser. _Il a raison, t'as besoin d'une bonne bière avec ton beau-frère. _

Alice se relève et embrasse ma joue. Sa voiture s'éloigne et Jasper me prend le bras.

- Allez viens, on va au pub du centre-ville !

Je ne retiens rien du chemin. Je ne me réveille que lorsque la bière moussante est posée devant moi. Jasper paie. Je le regarde tremper son index dans la large pellicule blanche sur le liquide ambré et la gouter. Les discussions autour de nous m'étouffent. J'éprouve soudain le besoin de me confier à Jazz.

- J'ai des absences Jasper. Je ne me rappelle pas ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Où que j'aille, j'entends Crystal parler, rire, pleurer. Je revois Tanya l'engueuler, tout le temps.

- Tanya n'a jamais été très maternelle dans son genre avec ta piote...  
- Je l'entends m'appeler : " _Papa ! Papa !_ ". Je la vois partout, je la sens me serrer contre elle. Je me sens en colère parce que Tanya ne la rendait pas heureuse. Et je sais que notre couple battait de l'aile.

- Vous vous disputiez souvent...

- Elle ne me comprenait jamais comme...

- Comme Bella te comprend ?

Pour la première fois, j'ose croiser son regard. Il ne me juge pas. Il me regarde, simplement. Je ne peux qu'acquiesser.

- Elle souffre. Jacob l'a trompé. Il a osé lui faire du mal. Il avait un bonheur infini et il l'a broyé. J'ai failli la blesser moi aussi, j'ai failli l'embrasser...

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle t'était indifférente et si tu lui étais indifférent...

- Elle ne me voit que comme son meilleur ami. Elle reste près de moi pour m'aider et accepte de partager ma douleur. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne contrôle plus ce que je fais...

- T'es paumé Edward... T'es paumé parce que tu viens de perdre ta fille et ta femme et t'as l'impression de la tromper. T'es paumé parce que Bella a un couple bancal. Edward, tu te bouscules trop. Laisse-toi du temps pour digérer. T'es pas un surhomme et Bella ne voudrait pas que tu te presses. Accepte de souffrir. Bella est avec toi en connaissance de causes. Elle tient à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines... Accepte qu'elle soit là, qu'elle te voit traverser tout ça. Elle t'aime pour tout ce que tu es ! Pas pour ce que tu montres aux autres...

Il n'ajoutait rien. Je me sentais ivre de ses paroles. _Il a raison, après tout, toi aussi tu aimes Bella avec ses bonheurs et ses souffrances... Mais elle ne t'aimera jamais comme toi tu aurais pu le faire... _

La bière coule dans ma gorge. Jasper levait sa chope vers moi et prenait une gorgée. De nouveau, la tête me tournait. Mais je me sens bien... serein... Le verre se vide au fur et à mesure que l'oubli me remplit. C'est très drôle cette mousse blanche sur le menton de Jasper ! Ma tete tangue mais je me sens enfin calme. Mes paupières se ferment.

_La dernière étape de l'oubli... _

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA : **

Alice a passé la journée avec nous. Elle a réussit à alléger l'atmosphère pour Sohalia, qui avait pleuré quand Edward et Jacob s'étaient disputés. Jake avait essayé d'expliquer à notre fille que ce n'était pas grave, que lui et son Parrain n'étaient pas fâchés. La soeur d'Edward était arrivée, les yeux rouges.

- On a trouvé Edward assis sur le trottoir qui pleurait... Il a parlé de toi... Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te faire de mal... Jasper l'a amené boire une bière...

Ma gorge se nouait. L'espace d'un instant, Edward avait effleuré mes lèvres des siennes. Elles ne s'étaient pas refermées les unes sur les autres mais s'étaient juste touchées, brièvement. Et pendant cet instant où j'avais tout oublié de moi, j'avais réalisé mon rêve. Je n'avais pas supporté de le voir s'éloigner en s'excusant. J'étais restée dans la rue un bon moment, pantoise. _Une fois de plus, les illusions s'envolaient... _Mais je savais que sa situation était difficile. Je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il s'isolait de plus en plus.

Les rires de ma fille me sortaient de ma rêverie. Il était presque 21h30. Sohalia défilait dans le salon au gré des tenues que la soeur d'Edward lui faisait essayer, évitant un coucher qu'elle repoussait pour rester avec Alice.

- Maman, demain je veux me m'habiller comme ça !

- Tu veux te t'habiller comme ça ? demandais-je, souriante

- Voui !

Ma fille sautait en petit rond sous nos yeux rieurs quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Jasper soutenait à bout de bras un poids lourd.

- Jazz ! Edward !

Alice se levait et se dirigeait vers eux en courant. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade en comprenant que Jasper aidait un Edward ivre mort à avancer, complètement avachi.

- Aidez-moi à le monter !

- Il a quoi, Parrain ?

- Viens avec moi dans la cuisine Sohalia ! On va te faire une coiffure !

Alice essayait d'entrainer ma fille dans la pièce. Elle la suivit docilement, jetant malgré tout des regards effrayés à son parrain.

- Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demandait Jacob en descendant de l'étage

- Je l'ai emmené boire une bière mais il en a sifflé plus d'une !

- T'aurais dû l'arrêter ! m'énervais-je en essayant de les aider à le monter dans sa chambre

- J'ai un peu bu aussi...

Je montais l'escalier devant eux pour aller ouvrir la chambre où il dormait. Jake et Jasper eurent du mal à le monter mais une fois sur le palier, je les aidais. Nous l'emmenions sur le lit où les garçons le firent tomber comme un poids mort. Le corps d'Edward fut secoué d'un spasme et un large sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Sa tête se balançait lentement sans s'arrêter. Ses joues se gonflèrent soudain.

- Une ba...

Il essayait d'articuler.

- Ssine...

Jasper sortit de la pièce en trombe tandis que j'essayais de maintenir son visage stable.

- Edward, retiens-toi... Jacob, va me chercher un gant mouillé !

Mon "mari" sortit de la pièce. Le fiancé d'Alice revint rapidement avec une bassine. Il la tendit à Edward et ce dernier s'arquait dans un spasme pour vomir. Lorsque Jacob revint avec un gant imbibé d'eau, je rallongeais Edward contre l'oreiller pour passer le gant sur son front.

- Je vais aller voir Sohalia, dit Jacob

- Je t'accompagne. Bella, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé ça se produire...

Jasper était penaud. Les larmes envahissaient mon visage.

- Ce n'est pas grave...

- Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je sais qu'Alice ne supportera pas de le voir comme ça...

- Oui, bien sûr !

La porte se refermait. Je ne retiens pas mes sanglots bruyants. Edward soupirait comme un bébé. Le gant lui faisait du bien apparemment... Je lui retirais ses chaussures et déboutonnais légèrement sa chemise.

Je le regardais s'endormir peu de temps après.

- Pourquoi tu te détruis Edward ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je t'aime tellement...

***~o~0~o~***

**POV EDWARD : **

J'ouvre les yeux, un mal de tête lancinant. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Encore une fois, je ne me rappelle de rien... _

La lumière du couloir semble m'aveugler. Je suis dans ma chambre. J'entends des reniflements à côté de moi. Je relève la tête. _Aïeee... _A côté de moi, une bassine et Bella qui pleure, agenouillée sur le côté du lit.

Des images de ma cuite me revenaient en mémoire. Je me rappelle avoir vu Jasper, avoir bu une bière. _Tu n'as pas dû en boire qu'une seule... _Je siffle tellement j'ai mal au crâne.

_Qui t'a vu dans cet état ? Bella ? Qui d'autre ? Sohalia peut-être ? ESPECE DE CRETIN !_

- Edward ? Oh Dieu j'ai eu si peur en te voyant rentrer dans cet état...

Des larmes se mêlent à un rire peu joyeux sur son visage. Elle prend ma main et la pose contre son coeur.

_A quoi bon nier que tu l'aimes ?_

Je réalise en la voyant pleurer auprès de moi toutes mes erreurs, que ce soit celle de tout à l'heure ou celle d'il y a huit ans et ce mariage qui échappait à tout le monde. De cette union ne sera rien ressorti de positif, à part ma fille. Ma princesse n'était pas une erreur mais je comprends peu à peu que, si pour rien au monde je ne regrettais d'avoir été le père de Crystal, j'aurai dû me rendre compte que j'avais toujours voulu une autre mère pour elle...

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bon je sais que c'est pas facile comme fanfiction... **

**J'ai moi-même parfois bien du mal.**

**J'espère malgré tout recevoir vos avis... **

**Et surtout ne pas vous décevoir, c'est important pour moi.**

**J'ai décidé d'instaurer un nouveau truc : à la fin de chaque chapitre de FCDC,**

**je collerai une petite blague, histoire de...**

**Voici celle du jour :**

_- Chérie, j'ai gagné un million au lotto, fais tes valises.  
- Je prend laquelle, celle d'été pour la plage ou celle d'hivers pour la montagne ?  
- Les deux, tu te casses._

**Je l'aime bien celle-ci LOL. **

**Prochain chapitre en POV BELLA, pour dimanche prochain.**

**Bonne semaine à toutes.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Tu me laisses sans voix

**Stephenie Meyer... a une vie bien confortable ! **

***~o~0~o~***

**Adore youu : C'est malheureusement la triste vérité et le quotidien de certains qui se détruisent pour diverses raisons. Je ne sais pas s'il se remettra un jour de la mort de sa fille, il peut juste espérer atténuer sa douleur... Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**aldie : Je disais que ça pouvait rebuter parce que je sais que pour certaines lectrices, aborder tout ça c'est pas chose facile et je peux le concevoir. Chaque personnage vit quelque chose de dur, que ce soient Bella et Edward qui vivent une vie qui n'est pas pour eux au travers de douloureuses expériences ou Jacob qui a épousé une femme qui ne l'amait pas. Je suis amoureuse de cette chanson de Gary Jules, elle me fait systématiquement pleurer. Je suis flattée de savoir que j'ai reçu ta plus longue review ça me touche sincèrement :) C'est vrai qu'elle est classée Rated M sans lemon pour l'instant mais ça viendra également et j'espère que lorsque ce sera le cas, ça continuera de te plaire. Merci de ton soutien et bonne lecture.**

**Alexa27 : Je crois effectivement que le moment est venu pour Jacob comme pour Sohalia de partir. Les questions de la petite vont etre inévitables après ce qu'elle a vu. Heureusement qu'Alice ne lui a pas laissé le temps de trop s'interroger et de trop en voir... Elle ne restera pas longtemps de plus. Et comme tu dis, le fait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls va permettre à Edward de soulager sa peine sans se soucier de blesser sa filleule. Il va également pouvoir mieux parler avec Bella et peut-être réaliser, mesurer l'amour qui les entoure depuis trop longtemps. Bonne lecture ;)**

**assya : Elle était vraiment nulle c'te blague pourtant et celle du jour n'est pas mieux MDR. Je sais pas trop comment j'écris ce genre de trucs en fait, c'est difficile mais j'aime vraiment l'écrire, je ne saurai te l'expliquer. Il va bientot y avoir de l'action en amour. Ca arrive doucement mais très très sûrement. Bonne lecture à toi, bisous. **

**bébé23 : J'ai eu peur que le dernier chapitre soit mal perçu, notamment pour sa cuite. Mais le contexte a été posé dès le départ donc bon =) Il aura sûrement d'autres crises d'angoisse, après tout il est encore immergé dans la maison où a vécu sa fille. Et sa cuite non plus, ce ne sera pas la dernière, l'épilogue a déjà beaucoup dit à ce sujet =) Merci de ton soutien, bonne lecture. **

**bilitis : Je te remercie de tous tes compliments j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire ne te décevra pas au fil des chapitres. Merci infiniment. Bonne lecture. **

**cilceferret : J'aimerais écrire et publier plus souvent mais malheureusement j'ai des études à côté que j'aimerais réussir donc je dois faire quelques impasses sur mon loisir d'écrire =) Ce site est en tout cas fabuleux et je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu le rejoindre. Merci de ton soutien, bonne lecture !**

**claire : Non t'inquiète pas j'ai d'autres idées de fanfictions que je mettrai sur place dès la fin de ma première fic =) Bonne lecture. **

**elodie : J'ai essayé dernièrement de faire un chapitre un peu plus long. Ca reste relativement difficile. Je te remercie pour ton soutien qui me touche énormément. Bonne lecture. **

**elodiii : C'est sûr que le deuil fait partie de la vie et qu'il faut aussi l'écrire de temps en temps, même si c'est dur. Edward a partagé huit ans avec une femme pour se rendre compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il a l'impression d'avoir gâché tout et il est perdu. En effet, le rêve était à peu près une retranscription de l'accident. En fait, je n'en ferai pas une description précise parce qu'Edward n'était pas présent dans la voiture et n'a donc pas assisté à cela, il n'a que des "représentations" de ce qui a pu se passer, en fonction de ce qu'on lui a dit. Du coup, il s'imagine et ça le hante. Ah merde j'espère que la prochaine blague tu la connaitras pas LOL. Bonne lecture !**

**evid3n-ce : Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous alors =) J'espère que la suite des choses ne te décevront pas ! Bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : La douleur d'Edward est assez vive en fait et Bella fait tout pour supporter un peu de cette souffrance infernale avec lui. Il y a beaucoup de choses non avouées entre eux. Ils les découvriront peu à peu... Bonne lecture à toi !**

**IMS : et bien je te remercie c'est très gentil à toi =) bonne lecture. **

**Laure : Le chapitre 11 était probablement mon préféré également. Il dégage pas mal de choses que je veux démontrer. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira également. Bonne lecture. **

**Loiisl : J'avais quand même peur que ça rebute quelques lectrices. Merci à toi ! En fait avant chaque chapitre faut une préparation mentale MDR. Bonne lecture. **

**matrineu54 : Edward réalise ce qui se passe, même s'il ne mesure pas la réciprocité des sentiments qu'il a pour Bella. Il survit très mal, il ne sait pas quoi faire et c'est douloureux pour lui. Je te remercie pour ton soutien en tout cas. Bonne lecture. **

**mimie30 : Edward est malheureusement entre deux eaux où il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait ni où il va. C'est difficile pour lui et même s'il se rapproche de Bella, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser. J'espère que ma fic ne te décevra pas au fil du temps et des chapitres et que tu y trouveras ce que tu souhaites. **

**Morgane : TES PAVES !! TES PAVES !! lol ! Edward réalise pleins de choses, surtout que l'amour de sa vie est encore devant lui. Et puis, comme le dit Jasper, il y a la culpabilité de ressentir tout ça alors qu'il vient à peine de perdre son épouse et sa petite fille. J'essaie à la fin de chapitre de recadrer l'essentiel. Merci de ton passage, bonne lecture. **

**Ousna : Heh bien, bienvenue parmi nous alors lol. Il y aura des lemons mais ici, ce n'est pas l'essentiel :) Patience, ça arrive =) Bonne lecture, bisous.**

**Sophie : J'aimerais pouvoir écrire cette fiction rapidement mais les cours m'en empêchent (**à bas les études !! lol**). Crois-moi bien que ça m'amuse pas de savoir que vous pleurez lol. Merci de ton soutien pour ce précédent chapitre. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**twilighteuse27 : Je te remercie de ton soutien, j'espère sincèrement que ma fic ne te décevra pas au fur et à mesure des chapitres. La blague du jour est très stupide ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture.**

**  
Vanessa : Toutes les fics ne commencent pas directement avec une relation entre Edward et Bella. Mais si j'avais débuté cette FF avec Bella dans le rôle de sa femme, ça voudrait dire qu'elle est morte et là je me serai faite tuer LOL. Leur histoire va naître petit à petit autour de ce deuil. Mais tu peux me croire si je te dis que c'est difficile d'écrire une telle FF, mais je l'ai voulu donc je la porterai au bout. La petite histoire est drôle avec ton ami qui s'appelle Memett lol. Bisous bonne lecture !**

**Merci aussi à acoco, appaloosa, armalys, aude77, carol, Fleur50, gabrielle, nonor (**Te voilà exaucée, Jacob se casse mdr**), schaeffer, So' (**Merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est très gentil!**), sophiebelier, virginie, pour toutes leur gentillesse et leur soutien. Merci infiniment. **

***~o~0~o~***

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA :**

La nuit avait été longue. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à quitter le chevet d'Edward. Il allait mal, plus que ce que je croyais... Il se détruisait, il ne cachait plus sa peine. Quand il avait explosé à table face à Jake " _Ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu ta fille_ ", il avait montré les signaux de détresse. Je craignais que la présence de Sohalia ne le fasse que trop souffrir. Le voir revenir ivre mort avait été comme un poignard, froid et tranchant. Sa main se serrait sur ma paume.

- Bella...

Il émergeait, le visage crispé. Sept heures du matin tout juste. Il essayait de relever la tête mais émit un sifflement et la fit retomber dans les oreillers.

- Putain...

- Chuut... Edward... Repose-toi... Je vais te chercher un cachet...

Je me redressais pour descendre lui chercher du paracétamol. La porte de la chambre où je dormais était entrouverte et je constatais que Jacob dormait, Sohalia à ses côtés. La petite avait les yeux bien ouverts et s'amusait à bloquer les lèvres de son père pour qu'il arrête de ronfler. Elle riait d'entendre les nuisances de Jacob varier. Je ne pus que sourire devant ce tableau.

- Maman ?

Sa petite voix s'élevait dans le silence.

- Oui, ma chérie...

Je me rapprochais du lit tout doucement. J'embrassais son front.

- Tu as fait dodo avec Papa ?

- Voui ! Je voulais faire dodo avec toi mais Papa il a dit que tu surveillais Parrain parce qu'il était malade...

J'acquiessais.

- Tu veux prendre un petit-déjeuner ?

Elle me dit oui et prit sa poupée contre elle. Je la pris dans mes bras pour descendre et elle se blotissait contre mon cou.

- Parrain il fait dodo ?

- Non il est réveillé.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Il est malade ma chérie...

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Il est triste et il est malade ! Faut pas que tu le laisses tout seul !

- Il va vite guérir ma chérie, tu veux une tartine ?

Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser sur le sujet, devoir lui expliquer l'état dans lequel il était rentré hier soir.

- Il est malade et c'est pour ça que Casper il l'a ramené ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Casper ?

- Oui, le namoureux de Alice !

J'éclatais de rire.

- C'est pas _Casper _ma puce, c'est JAS-PER.

- Mais le fantôme à la télé il s'appelle Casper !

- Oui ma chérie mais là ce n'est pas un fantôme !

- Moi j'ai peur des fantômes !

- Ca n'existe pas ma puce. Ne t'en fais pas !

A ce moment-là, je vis Edward descendre les escaliers, en jeans et en tee-shirt, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux cernés... Sohalia qui buvait son verre de lait, se tournait vers lui.

- Parrain !

Elle sauta difficilement de la chaise et courrut vers lui, sa poupée sous le bras. Edward, qui se frottait le visage, eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir qu'elle lui sautait dessus. Il se rattrapa contre le mur pour ne pas vasciller, émettant un petit sifflement.

- Salut ma puce !

Ma fille passait sa main autour de la nuque d'Edward et embrassait sa joue.

- T'es plus malade ?  
Edward la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et en clignant des yeux.

- Si, encore un peu.

Nous échangions un regard.

- T'as bobo où ?

- A la tête et au ventre !

- Ma maman elle a fait dodo avec toi pour pas que tu ais peur quand tu vomis !

Edward se relevait difficilement, la tenant toujours contre lui et me regardait.

_Si le moment n'avait pas été si difficile, j'aurai pu sentir mes sentiments remonter à la surface, craquant pour cet homme. J'enviais même ma fille d'être dans ses bras et de pouvoir le bisouiller comme elle voulait... _Je me détournais vers le placard pour sortir le pain grillé. J'attrapais également un verre et la boite de cachets. Je fis fondre une pastille dans l'eau et la posait sur le comptoir.

- Sohalia, chérie, viens avec moi et laisse Parrain prendre ses médicaments !

Elle râlait un peu mais revint dans mes bras. Je l'installais sur sa chaise et lui donnais ses tartines.

- Tu veux du chocolat ?

- Voui !

Elle mordillait sa tartine de pain en regardant fixement Edward, sa tête appuyée contre son bras, Salomé sur la table. Mon meilleur ami regardait le cachet se dissoudre, frottant ses yeux et poussant un petit soupir. Je m'installais en face de lui.

- Parrain ?

Edward relevait la tête vers sa filleule.

- Oui Sohalia ?

- C'est ton copain Cas... euh non ! Jasper ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, princesse ?

- Parce que Alice elle a dit que hier soir tu mangeais avec Jasper !

Edward la regardait et je vis ses yeux s'assombrir.

- Oui, oui c'est mon copain Jasper...

- Alice c'est ta copine ?

- Alice c'est ma soeur. Ma petite soeur.

- Elle est gentille Alice ! Elle m'a donné un collier hier, tu veux que je te le montre ?

- Bien sûr Sohalia !

- Maman, je peux aller chercher le collier ?

- Oui, vas-y ! Mais tu ne réveilles pas Papa !

Je l'aidais à descendre de sa chaise et la regardais se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle n'eut pas disparu à l'étage qu'Edward laissait tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Bella ? Elle m'a vu, c'est ça ?

Mon coeur semblait si lourd... Je soupirais.

- Oui, elle t'a vu. Pas longtemps. Alice l'a emmené dans la cuisine. Elle lui a posé beaucoup de questions, apparemment... On lui a dit que tu étais malade.

- Je suis vraiment qu'un gros con !

Je soupirais et me levais pour venir m'agenouiller devant lui. Je caressais sa joue.

- Tu n'es pas un gros con, Edward. Tu as juste perdu le contrôle. N'importe qui dans ton cas aurait craqué...

Il plantait son regard dans le mien.

- Mais je la fais souffrir... Je _te_ fais souffrir... Ca m'est insupportable...

Je me perdais dans ses yeux vert magnifiques.

- Je suis minable...

Je me relevais et m'asseyais sur ses genoux. Il posait machinalement sa main gauche sur mes cuisses et la droite sur ma taille.

_Combien de fois avions-nous été dans cette position ?_

- Je t'interdis de penser ça de toi, tu m'entends ? Je ne crois pas que...

- Maman ?

Des pas dans l'escalier me firent sursauter. Je me relevais, prête à accueillir ma fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie ?

- Je trouve pas le collier !

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé dans le salon ?

Elle portait sa main sur sa petite bouche.

- Oh si ! Alice elle l'a mit dans la table !

Elle courrait vers le salon et revenait en vitesse. Elle grimpait sur les genoux d'Edward et faisait tourner le collier devant ses yeux.

- Fais-moi voir ça...

Il attrapait le bijou dans ses mains.

- Il est très joli !

- C'est un collier des perles ! Elle m'a dit que c'est elle qui l'a fait ! Elle va m'apprendre à faire des colliers !

- Ah oui, elle va t'apprendre ?

- Voui ! Elle est gentille, Alice !

- Très gentille ! Tu vas voir, tu feras de beaux colliers et après tu en feras un très joli pour ta maman...

Edward levait son regard vers moi et mon coeur se serrait, une fois de plus.

- Tu voudras que je te fais un collier, Maman ?

- Bien sûr ma puce, je t'achèterai des perles que tu amèneras à Alice et tu pourras faire des colliers !

Ma fille souriait et regardait son collier dans les mains d'Edward.

- Et j'en fera un à Salomé, aussi ! Et après un à Pépé et un à Papi et un à Papa !

- Tu fais, je ne sais pas si Pépé, Papi et Papa portent des colliers, ce sont des garçons. Les bijoux c'est pour les filles !

- Alors j'en fera un à Alice et un à Rosalie !

A ce moment-là, nous entendimes une voix grave et des pas lourds dans l'escalier.

" Et merde ! Ca s'est passé cette nuit ? Ils ont pris beaucoup ? "

Jacob apparaissait, son portable collé à l'oreille.

- Putain non mais quelle bande de salopards ! Ben oui je vais rentrer, j'ai pas le choix ! Prends rendez-vous au Commissariat pour moi pour demain ! Je te rappelle dès que j'ai un horaire ! A tout à l'heure, Papa !

Il raccrochait.

- Jacob ?

Il embrassait sa fille.

- Je dois rentrer au Texas ! Le garage et le siège de l'entreprise ont été vandalisé ! Ils ont piqué le coffre et ont volé trois voitures neuves ! Tout a été saccagé...

J'étais sous le choc. Ce garage, son premier garage qu'il avait ouvert et grâce auquel il avait prospéré et put ouvrir d'autres garages un peu partout au Texas...

- C'était Billy, je dois repartir ! Edward, je peux me servir de ton ordinateur pour voir les vols d'avion ?

Mon meilleur ami acceptait. Jake le remerciait et se connectait sur internet.

- Maman, c'est quoi vandaliser ?

- C'est casser et voler des affaires qui ne sont pas à toi...

- C'est grave ?

- Oui ma puce, c'est très grave, tu peux aller voir les policiers pour ça !

- Moi j'aime bien aller voir Pépé !

Edward se mit à rire discrètement. Jacob revint rapidement.

- J'ai un vol à 10h07, dans deux heures. Je dois rentrer rapidement, les flics m'attendent. Je vais monter faire mon sac !

- Je vais t'aider !

- Tu t'en vas, Papa ?

Jacob se baissait à la hauteur de Sohalia.

- Je suis obligé ma chérie. Je dois aller au garage pour voir les policiers.

- Tu vas pas aller en prison ?  
Notre fille se mit à pleurer. Jacob la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais non ma belle... Je vais juste aller signer des papiers et réparer ce qui a été cassé. Après je reviendrai te voir !

- Moi je veux pas que tu partes...

Jake lui caressait le dos.

- Ecoute ma puce, ça n'est l'affaire que de deux ou trois jours. Je reviens vite te voir, d'accord ? Tu vas rester ici, tu n'es pas toute seule, tu vas rester avec Maman et Parrain et aussi Alice et Memett ! Tu embêteras Memett pour moi, d'accord ? Tu peux lui faire autant de guillis que tu veux !

Sohalia se mit à rire.

- T'aimes Papa !

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

Il la déposait au sol et elle retournait dans les bras d'Edward pendant que je montais faire le sac de Jake. Il partait se doucher. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, je fermais le zip.

- Voilà, j'ai rassemblé tes affaires.

- Merci Bella !

Il m'embrassait sur la joue.

- Je peux laisser la petite ici ? Tu crois que ça ira avec Edward ?

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit et il en fit de même.

- Ca va aller, je vais le surveiller. Il a juste un peu dérapé, mais dans son cas...

Jacob soupirait.

- Sohalia l'a quand même vu bourré...

- Je sais... Mais Edward ne l'aurait jamais blessé consciemment. Elle a bien cru Alice quand elle lui a dit qu'il était malade.

Il secouait la tête.

- Tu lui trouveras toujours des excuses, hein ?

Je soupirais à mon tour, mon coeur lourd fixant la moquette devant moi. Il passait sa main dans mon dos.

- J'espère que tu parviendras à tes fins, Bella. Sincèrement. Dans le fond, c'est un mec comme lui qu'il te faut. Et tu es la nana qu'il lui faut aussi. Son histoire avec Tanya, je n'y ai jamais cru. Ca m'a bien fait plaisir parce que je pensais que ça t'aurait éloigné de lui mais je n'ai pas su faire ton bonheur...

- Tu m'as rendu très heureuse, Jake. Et on a conçu Sohalia. C'est la plus belle personne de mon univers. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie rien que pour elle. Mais...

- Mais tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme tu aimes Edward. Je comprends. On ira en douceur avec la petite. J'attendrais que tu reviennes à la maison pour lui en parler.

- Merci.

Après m'avoir pris dans ses bras, il descendit en bas et prit sa fille contre lui.

- Allez ma puce, mets ta veste on va accompagner papa prendre l'avion !

Ma fille s'habillait et j'en fis de même.

Edward restait à la maison pour remonter se coucher. Il avait mal au crane et une constante envie de vomir. Ma fille et moi attendions que l'avion décolle pour regagner la volvo. Dans la voiture, Sohalia se racontait des histoires en parlant et en jouant avec sa poupée. Arrivés devant la maison, je garais le véhicule dans l'allée et Sohalia se détachait. Il était 11h20.

- Maman, tu peux mettre les dessins animés ?

J'allumais la télé et installais ma fille dans le canapé, calée dans les coussins. Elle suçait son pouce.

- Je vais voir Parrain s'il fait dodo, tu restes sage.

- Voui !

J'embrassais son petit front et elle passait sa main autour de son cou.

- Je t'aime ma chérie.

- T'aimes Maman !

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et montais les escaliers. Edward était dans sa chambre, tourné sur le côté droit. Je m'approchais doucement. Il ne dormait pas mais sanglotait. Je m'asseyais sur le matelas et passais ma main sur son dos dans un petit cercle. Il se retournait, ses yeux baignés de larmes. Je m'allongeais près de lui, le laissant m'enlacer. Je l'écoutais pleurer en silence, embrassant sa joue ou sa tempe.

- Bella... quand est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ? hoqueta-t-il

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas pleurer et le blesser.  
- Laisse-toi du temps, Edward. Ta femme et ta fille sont parties il y a à peine quinze jours...

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois...

- N'essaie pas de guérir plus vite... Prends ton temps...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là...

Je l'entendais sentir l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je me droguais de son parfum si délicat et puissant. Je me redressais sur un coude et il caressait mon visage. Ses yeux s'encrèrent aux miens tandis que sa main lissait mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je fermais les yeux sous ses gestes si tendres et délicats.

_" Dans le fond, c'est un mec comme lui qu'il te faut."_

J'étais prête à l'aimer... Prête à lui donner ma vie. Jake avait raison : ce n'était plus la peine de lutter, de me cacher... J'aurai donné ma vie pour Edward Cullen...

- Bella...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, son souffle caressait mon visage. Je me noyais dans ses yeux vert et j'y décelais une petite étincelle. Ses doigts ne cessaient leur manège sur ma peau.

- Le monde est injuste... susurra-t-il tout en me regardant.  
Sa main avait glissé lentement sur ma nuque. Son pouce faisait des petits allers et venues sur mon cou. Je me laissais bercer, savourant son contact chaleureux et tendre. La respiration de mon meilleur ami chauffait mon visage et je l'entendais expirer fortement. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Soudain, une petite pression contre moi, imperceptible et je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à l'espoir...

Je sentis les deux lèvres d'Edward se poser contre les miennes. Lentement. A peine palpables... Je savais que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il était perdu et que ma fille était en bas dans cette même maison. Mais toute volonté et toute réflexion s'étaient envolées lorsque sa bouche se pressait un peu plus fort contre la mienne. Contre moi, sa main tremblait.

_Notre premier baiser... _

Peu m'importait la souffrance que cela pourrait m'engendrer. Peu m'importait de me faire rejeter plus tard. Je ne voulais que cela... Je répondis à son appel, mouvant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main coinçait mon visage contre le sien, et je caressais l'espoir qu'il voulait me garder. J'entrouvais légèrement mes yeux pour constater que je ne rêvais pas. A l'intérieur de mon ventre, des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent, un poids tombait dans mon estomac. Je me sentais mal mais je me sentais si bien... Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces... J'en savourais le goût. Aucune ne m'avait été comparable.

- Mamaaaaaaaan ?

La voix de ma fille, lointaine, me fit sursauter. __

Tu as oublié ta fille ?!

Edward reculait son visage, gardant les yeux clos. Sa main contre moi, il ne bougeait pas, passant lentement sa langue contre sa lèvre pour finir par soupirer.

- Maman ?

J'entendis des petits pas dans l'escalier. Je me redressais. Edward ne bougeait pas, restant sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Sa main droite était appuyée contre ma taille, sa main gauche sur son ventre. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit.

- Maman, j'ai faim !

- J'arrive ma chérie...

Je me sentais pâteuse et mes jambes me semblaient guimauves. J'étais comme dans un rêve, entourée de cette brume apaisante et chaleureuse. Je me levais du lit et pris la main de Sohalia. Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir embrassé son Parrain alors qu'elle, innocente, pensait que son Papa et sa Maman étaient encore un couple, que toutes les choses étaient à leur place.

- Parrain il fait dodo ?  
Je refermais la porte de la chambre, constatant qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas esquissé de mouvements.

- Oui, il est fatigué tu sais...

- Papa il est arrivé à la maison ?

- Non ma chérie, il a dit qu'il t'appelerait quand il serait arrivé.

- Salomé elle veut de la purée pour manger...

- Sohalia, tu as eu de la purée hier ! Je vais te faire du riz à midi !

- J'aime pas le riz !

- Des carottes ?

Elle fit " non " de la tête, boudeuse. Je regardais dans les placards ce qu'il y avait, n'étant pas décidé à me battre avec ma fille pour lui faire manger des légumes. Je me sentais encore auprès d'Edward, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa main me caressant le visage encore et encore... Le bruit de notre baiser...

- Maman, je peux avoir des haricots ?

La voix de Sohalia me secouait, me ramenant sur terre. Je fouillais dans les conserves.

- Il n'y a que des haricots rouge, tu veux gouter ?

- C'est quoi ?

Je sortais le bocal en verre pour qu'elle puisse voir.

- Tu veux en manger ?

- Pourquoi c'est rouge ?

- C'est une sorte de haricots comme les haricots blanc de Mamie Renée... Sauf qu'ils sont rouges... On en fait à midi ?

Après une petite réflexion qui fronçait son visage, elle acceptait. Je fis cuire une petite casserole de pâtes au cas où. Je plongeais trois steaks dans une poele et le fis cuire. Je mettais la table tandis que Sohalia, toujours pleine de bonne volonté, installait les cuillères et les fourchettes. Je donnais à ma fille son repas et coupais sa viande.

- Tu veux une sauce ?

Elle me dit non et prit un bout de viande avec ses doigts.

- Goute les haricots.

Elle prit sa petite cuillère et en entassais trois qu'elle portait à sa bouche. Je vis un trait apparaitre entre ses sourcils et elle me regardait en machant. Elle fixait son assiette et reprit une cuillère. Je me mis à sourire. On aurait dit une petite chef cuisinière qui goûtait un plat et s'apprêtait à faire une critique gastronomique.

- Tu aimes ça ?

- Voui !

Elle reprit son repas avec plus d'entrain. Quant à moi, je peinais à avaler quoi que ce soit.

_Et si Edward regrettait ?_

_S'il avait agit à cause du désespoir ?  
Si ce baiser ne reflétait pas tout ce que tu voulais..._

_Il vient de perdre sa femme et sa fille. Il ne peut pas vouloir tout ça... _

_Il est trop bien pour toi... _

J'interrompis mes réflexions pour voir mon meilleur ami descendre lourdement les escaliers. Il vint s'installer à table.

- Parrain, Maman elle a fait des haricots rouges ! C'est bon ! Avec un teak !

Edward lui souriait rapidement et se servit son repas. Il ne prit qu'une faible quantité de haricots.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ?  
Il me regardait, ses yeux brûlants. J'avais éperdument envie de me jeter de nouveau à son cou, de m'unir à lui encore et encore...

- Si... Mais je n'ai pas très faim...

Sa voix était rauque mais il ne me lâchait pas du regard.

- Il y a un fond de pâtes si tu préfères... murmurais-je, rougissante.

- Non, merci Bella !

Il reportait son regard dans son assiette. Son visage était très marqué.

_Tu dois le laisser faire, Bella. Laisse-le aller et réagir. Il a besoin de temps. Vous parlerez de ce baiser plus tard s'il le faut. Laisse-le remonter... _

Je vis son regard capter le mien quelques brèves secondes... Il fermait les yeux, dissimulé dans ses bras. _La vie était si dure avec lui... _

***~o~0~o~***

**Tout d'abord, un immense merci...**

**143 reviews au dernier chapitres...**

**Ca c'était vraiment quelque chose de super, d'inattendu...**

**Vous êtes vraiment géniales. **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre,**

**avec quelque chose que vous attendiez depuis longtemps je sais =)**

**Voici la blague du jour. **

Au moment où elle se réveille, une femme dit à son mari:

- " Chéri, je viens de faire un rêve incroyable. Je rêvais que tu m'offrais un collier de perles pour la Saint-valentin. À ton avis, qu'est ce que ça peut vouloir dire? "  
- " Tu le sauras ce soir... " répond le mari avec un petit sourire.  
Ce soir là, l'homme rentre du travail avec un petit paquet cadeau.

Sa femme, ravie, commence à le déballer, et à l'intérieur, elle découvre... Un livre intitulé " L'interprétation des rêves ".

**Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite, comme toujours !**

**Bonne semaine, **

**Tiffany.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Mon aveu

**Stephenie Meyer est la maman de Twilight.**

**Alexa27 : Jacob a privilégié le bien-être de sa fille en la laissant avec sa maman temporairement, parce que comme tu dis, avec la paperasse et tout à refaire, la petite serait restée confinée chez elle avec ses deux grand-pères. C'est vrai que l'histoire entre Bella et Edward ici coule naturellement, elle est innée, instinctive. La souffrance d'Edward est longue et lourde, mais je pense que c'est une souffrance dont on ne se remet jamais vraiment. Merci de tes encouragements, bonne lecture. **

**bébé23 : Edward est tout à fait paumé c'est vrai. Il ne sait plus comment vivre tout ça, trop de changements d'un coup... Quant à Bella, elle doute toujours autant d'elle ! Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que tous les deux ont aimé s'embrasser ^^ Bonne lecture. **

**colilie : Edward vit un deuil, qui arrive à beaucoup de gens. Les réactions varient d'une personne à l'autre, pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver. Sa relation avec Bella est effectivement très forte, ils sont l'un et l'autre l'équilibre de chacun. Bonne lecture. **

**elodie : Le fait que cette FF ait autant de succès ça continue de m'étonner, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout c'est vraiment incroyable ! Mais je suis bien loin de sortir un livre, crois-moi ^^ C'est vrai que cette blague était hyper subtile MDR. Bonne lecture. **

**elodiii : Ah ce baiser était attendu tel un messie presque LOL. Jake parti, c'est la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres ou presque... Sohalia allège vraiment cette FF, perso je l'aime beaucoup aussi =) Voilà bonne lecture. **

**evid3n-ce : Ce baiser arrive dans une situation difficile où Edward et Bella restent très pudiques vis-à-vis de leurs sentiments au vu du contexte. Bonne lecture !**

**HelleHaare : Ah, ce baiser... Pauvre Sohalia qui s'est faite incendier d'être arrivée à ce moment-là MDR. Quant à Edward, il est malheureux... Bonne lecture. **

**IMS : il est probable que ce baiser ne clarifie rien du tout au vu de la situation actuelle. Bonne lecture =)**

**Laure : Ouais, exit Jake ^^ Ce baiser intervient dans un contexte difficile. Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture. **

**mimie30 : Ce premier baiser était effectivement très attendu. Il est intervenu dans un moment compliqué pour Edward, qui vient juste de perdre sa famille et qui ne sait plus trop où il en est, ni ce qu'il veut. Et c'est compliqué pour Bella d'interagir avec lui sans le blesser. J'adore aussi écrire Le Hasard Est Chez Moi, mais je dois avouer avoir une petite affection pour celle-ci aussi que je trouve plus poussée, peut-être plus aboutie, je ne sais pas trop... Moi aussi j'suis accro à toutes ces histoires qui me font pleurer LOL Sado tu crois ??? Merci à toi en tout cas, gros bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : Ce n'était pas un baiser porteur d'un message important, il intervient dans un contexte difficile dans lequel Edward est totalement paumé. Il a besoin d'y voir plus clair pour être rationnel par rapport à ça, bien qu'évidemment, ils avaient tous deux envie de ce moment. Ce chapitre est un Pov Edward qui expliquera ce qu'il a ressenti. Bonne lecture.**

**severine : C'est vrai qu'il fallait bien une "méchante" et Tanya tient ce rôle avec sa fille qu'elle ne laisse pas beaucoup respirer. Edward a bien saisi qu'il aime Bella depuis très longtemps... Dur de réaliser que l'on n'a pas fait sa vie avec la bonne personne. Pour savoir ce qu'Edward a pensé de ce baiser, c'est ici ! Merci de tes trois passages. Bonne lecture. **

**Sophie : Ah bah t'en fais pas t'en connaitras des baisers comme ça un jour =) Disons qu'enchainer avec une blague ça allège l'atmosphère pas facile et moi ça me permet de me détendre après avoir écrit un chapitre sur cette fanfiction. Merci de ton soutien, bisous bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : J'ai juste dégagé Jacob pour la beauté du geste LOL. Mais comme il n'était pas trop présent... Ca te fait cette impression parce que le rythme de la fic est plutot lent donc c'est vrai qu'on imagine plus facile un mois ou deux... C'est vrai que le baiser était plutôt inattendu mais il est arrivé dans une situation difficile donc pas forcément aussi idéal qu'un premier baiser complètement rempli d'amour et de tout le reste ! Sohalia déforme toujours les mots, facile pour Jasper de devenir Casper xD La blague de la dernière fois était pas trop mal... Bonne lecture à toi, bisous. **

**Vanessa : Effectivement, cette histoire n'est pas simple du tout mais je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire malgré que ce soit difficile parfois. Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**Merci aussi à Adore youu, Aldie, alexy, alice'n'tom, armalys, Assya, Audrey, carol, cecyas, Charloote, cilceferret, Elodie, fantadelire, Fleur50, Galswinthe, Loiisl, lucie, mafrip, Ousna, Roselamignone, slakware, Sophie, sophiebelier, twilight-poison.**

**BONNE LECTURE ! Et un bisou tout spécial à mes cobayes de lecture**

**samy940 et BostonDirty. **

***~o~0~o~***

**POV EDWARD : **

En haut. Atteindre le sommet par un simple geste. Une seule envie. La légèreté d'atteindre ce dont on a toujours envie et y parvenir... C'est tellement difficile d'y croire... Tellement difficile de s'accrocher... Et pourtant...

Bella, ma meilleure amie. Celle pour qui j'aurai tout donné depuis une éternité. Je lui ai fais tellement de mal hier soir et pourtant, elle est encore là. Je sens sa main caresser lentement mon dos. Elle est encore et toujours là.

_Comment fait-elle pour prendre si bien soin de moi ?_

Ses gestes lents me bercent. Mes larmes se tarissent doucement. Bella qui attend près de moi que mon chagrin veuille bien s'estomper...

_Rien ne s'estompera jamais. _

Je me tourne vers elle. Son visage, c'est tout ce qui me retient. Plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie, c'est pour la sienne que j'envisage de me battre. _A quoi ça sert de lutter ?_ Je la prends contre moi, son visage à hauteur du mien. Et cette sensation terrible d'avoir l'espoir dans ses bras mais ne pas pouvoir entrer dans sa bulle où tout serait plus paisible...

Elle est mon espoir. Et je la tiens dans mes bras.

Je resserre ma prise sur elle. Je la sens s'allonger dans mon étreinte. _Accepte-t-elle ainsi, par cet accord muet, d'enlacer la souffrance ? _Je ne saurai expliquer le lascèrement que mon coeur ressent à cet instant. Son soutien inconditionnel, irrévocable face à ma peine. _M'aime-t-elle suffisamment pour vouloir de tout ceci ? Vouloir de son meilleur ami épris d'elle, qui ne va pas bien et la fait souffrir ? _Je la fais souffrir. La vérité est là. Mes larmes ne peuvent pas se calmer. Elles ne le peuvent pas, alors que je tiens l'espoir dans mes bras.

Comme une force supplémentaire, témoin de sa puissance, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue et ma tempe successivement. _Comme une caresse, un aveu intime d'une relation si forte... _Mon coeur bat. Il est là, il bat. Doucement, mais il bat. Sans envie, mais il bat.

_Il bat alors que ceux de ta fille et de ta femme ont cessé... _La vie est encore là, alors qu'elle a quitté les mauvaises personnes... Crystal... Ma gorge se serre, comme si mes poumons s'oppressaient...

- Bella... quand est-ce que tout ça va s'arrêter ?

_Aide-moi à m'apaiser... Tu es la seule qui en a cette force... _

Faiblit-elle, elle aussi ? Son corps tremble contre le mien. Elle ferme les yeux.

- Laisse-toi du temps, Edward. Ta femme et ta fille sont parties il y a à peine quinze jours...

_15 Jours... Seulement... Est-ce que la vie coule toujours aussi lentement quand on n'a plus de raison de se lever ?_

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois...

- N'essaie pas de guérir plus vite... Prends ton temps...

_Encore une fois, elle détient la vérité... Pourquoi chercher à aller plus vite ? Mais ça fait tellement mal... Et cette constante envie de vomir, de pleurer, de mourir... _Chaque cellule de ma peau se meurt... Je crève à petits feux...

Et Bella qui s'exorte à me ranimer...

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu n'étais pas là...

Les mots sont sortis, incalculés... Son odeur m'enhivre...

_Ce parfum qui était là avant, le seul qui te reste... Retrouver cette sensation de normalité. Se raccrocher à l'espoir... _

Elle se redresse sur son coude.

_Ne t'en va pas !_

Mon coeur s'affole et mes entrailles se serrent. J'accroche ses yeux et ma main à son visage. _Je veux caresser l'espoir... _

Son odeur, ses yeux, son visage, ses cheveux... _Ma normalité. _

- Bella...

Elle ferme son regard et semble sereine. _Ressent-elle, elle aussi, cette bulle de paix qu'elle vient de construire autour de nous ?_

Elle a toujours tout bâti pour vous deux... Et elle est là, encore et encore... Malgré les obstacles, elle, elle est toujours là. Ta femme est partie. Mais elle, elle est encore à tes côtés.

_Elle n'a jamais rien demandé. Tu ne lui as jamais rien rendu. _

- Le monde est injuste...

_Et tu sens son coeur qui bat ? Il bat contre le tien. Comme pour le ranimer... _Aime-la ! Aime-la comme chacune de ces secondes où elle a su représenter ton univers... Sa peau si douce sous tes doigts... _Aime-la. _

Un dernier grand souffle. Une dernière inspiration comme pour chasser mes démons. _Si elle ne veut pas de toi, elle te repoussera... _

J'approche son visage du mien. Comme la source de chaleur douce et aimante, mon corps s'embrase.

_Et nos lèvres s'embrassent... _

Entier. Vivant. Et ce coeur qui bat de nouveau, plus léger, plus vif. _C'est ça la vie. C'est elle l'espoir... _Je ne peux plus la laisser partir ! Je veux rester près d'elle, je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire au-revoir ! Jamais... C'est peut-être pour ça que je resserre ma pression sur sa nuque... Ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes, si tendres comme des papillons, si légères... Nous nous emboitons parfaitement... _Comme si la vérité était ici ! _... Comme si, l'espace d'un rêve, nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre...

_J'ai bien le droit à un break. J'ai bien le droit de respirer. Je veux juste tout oublier et vivre tout ce que j'ai manqué... _

- Mamaaaaaaaan ?

Un sursaut. Cette petite voix me rappelant à mon Enfer... Contre moi, Bella sursaute. Je me recule. Mais je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux. Je ne veux pas la voir descendre et me quitter... C'est comme si ses lèvres étaient encore sur les miennes, douces et tendres...

- Maman ?

Fin du rêve. Une simple poigne sur sa taille ne la retiendra pas. __

Sohalia, sa fille... Ma filleule... La seule qui me reste... Avec sa maman... 

- Maman, j'ai faim !

- J'arrive ma chérie...

Elle se lève. Elle s'en va. J'entends le loquet de la porte. L'espoir coule sur mes joues, il me brûle la peau. La paix ne fut que trop brève, le retour trop dur. _Peut-on souffler sans en payer les conséquences ? _Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma fille et celle de ma femme, j'avais pris une pause de quelques minutes. Je m'étais senti plus léger...

_Mortes il y a 15 jours seulement..._

_Et tu les abandonnes déjà..._

_Tu respires, alors qu'elles ont cessé de le faire !_

La douleur reprend sa place. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

_Quelle sorte de père es-tu pour leur tourner le dos de la sorte ? Crystal, qui t'aura apporté tant de joie... _Elle était tellement belle... Ses magnifiques yeux bleus rieurs et son visage si fin... Sa douce voix quand elle m'appelait... Je me rappelle de ce jour où mon père lui avait montré un escargot dans le jardin et qu'il avait fait se rétracter les antennes de l'animal. Elle avait trois ans tout juste.

_" Papa ! Papa ! "_

_" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma Princesse ? "_

_" Y a un cago ! Y a un cago ! Regade ! "_

_J'étais allé m'agenouiller à ses côtés et Carlisle faisait bouger les antennes. Ma fille s'était étonnée._

_" Ooooohhhhh ! Regade, Papa ! "_

_Son petit sourire avait illuminé son visage. _

_" Qu'est qui fait, Papi ? "_

_" Il fait rentrer les antennes de l'escargot, tu vois ? Regarde ! "_

_Elle avait tendu son petit doigt vers l'animal qui n'osait plus bouger. _

_" C'est quoi là ? " avait-elle demandé en pointant la coquille._

_" C'est sa coquille... "_

_" Quille... "_

_" Co-quille ! C'est sa maison. L'escargot il transporte sa maison sur le dos. Tu te rappelles de la chanson que tu as appris à l'école ? Tu la chantes à Papi ? "_

_Elle m'avait regardé tandis que mon père reposait l'animal au sol. J'avais entamé la chansonnette pour l'entraîner :_

_" Un escargot se baladait, sa petite maison sur son... "_

_" Son dos et il avançait doucement pour aller voir un pays plus-beau ! "_

_Elle avait sautillé à la fin de la chanson et avait enserré ma nuque pour me faire un bisou. _

Je réalisais qu'un sourire inondait mon visage. Les larmes ne me brûlaient plus mais apaisaient ce souvenir. J'en ressentais toute la magie.

Une force invisible me pousse à me lever. Comme si le souvenir de ma fille me forçait à vivre pour elle...

_Ma vie sera différente maintenant. Eternellement différente... _

Je suis presque étonné de voir que chaque objet est à sa place, que le monde tourne.

_Une journée particulière, comme toutes celles qui viendront... _

En bas, la vie continue. Sohalia déjeune docilement auprès de sa maman, si douce qui la couve du regard. Bella a toujours été une super maman, une super amie et je l'imagine, une super épouse...

_Et toi, qu'as-tu eu pour ta fille et toi ?_

Elle représente tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, et au lieu de ça... _Qu'ai-je fait de ma vie ? Et si Bella avait été la mère dont je rêvais pour Crystal ? Et si Sohalia avait été ma fille ? Et si c'étaient elles qui avaient péri..._

Mes entrailles me brûlent. A vif.

_Ne pas craquer devant elles. Ne les fais pas fuir, c'est tout ce qui te reste..._

Je ne peux pas terminer ce repas. Je me lève alors que Sohalia mange son yaourt à la fraise.

_Son monde tourne. Celui de ta fille s'est arrêté ! _

- Edward, tu t'en vas ?  
Le regard lourd de Bella ouvre mon coeur de manière plus vive.

- Oui.

- Tu vas où, Parrain ?

_Parrain... Même ce titre te devient étranger..._

- Je vais me balader...

- Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? me demande Bella et je la sais inquiète. Je le vois. Je refuse.

_Tu n'as pas à souffrir pour moi..._

J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, mais elle, elle n'a pas besoin de tout ça...

J'embrasse son front lentement, le plus longtemps possible, comme pour me maintenir en vie. Elle presse ma main. _Il faut que tu partes..._

Je quitte la maison, laissant libre court à ma peine. Chaque rue est marquée d'une promenade et de souvenirs avec ma fille...

_Bienvenu en Enfer, Edward Cullen ! _

La grille du cimetière grince, la caillasse crisse sous mes chaussures. Et cette atmosphère froide de pierres gelées... immortelles...

La sépulture est fraîchement construite. _Quelques jours ou une éternité, qu'est-ce que ça change ? _Je ne sens que le sol buter contre mes genoux. Et ces fleurs face à moi, seules métaphores de ma petite princesse...

Je me rappelle combien Crystal aimait les roses... Ce jour où ma soeur lui avait accroché une fleur dans les cheveux, elle avait eu un sourire magnifique... Elle s'exhibait fièrement, quémandant nos approbations... Je souris à cette enfant désormais imaginaire, cette jolie poupée figée...

- Edward ?

Je me retourne sous la douceur de cette voix.

- Maman...

- Oh, mon petit garçon...

Elle s'agenouille près de moi et malgré mes vingt-huit ans, malgré mon esprit adulte, je me laisse aller contre elle. Mes larmes coulent dans son cou, son odeur me berce, ses mains si douces apaisent mon chagrin. Sur ma joue, ses larmes salées se mêlent aux miennes.

- Pleure mon trésor, laisse-toi aller...

Je m'aggripe à elle. De toutes mes forces.

- Maman... C'est injuste...

- Je sais mon Amour...

Elle m'embrasse le front de ses lèvres humides.

- Pourquoi ma famille ? Pourquoi ma fille ?

- Personne ne peut le dire...

_Et si j'avais la faute dans mon coeur ? Si je payais mes vrais sentiments ? _

- J'aime Bella, maman...

Je la sens sourire. Elle ne me repousse pas alors que j'en aime une autre, moi, l'homme veuf.

- Je sais Edward. Je sais que tu l'aimes...

- Et si je payais pour ça ? Si on m'avait enlevé Crystal pour cet amour illégitime ?

- Non mon Amour ! Non ! Ca n'a rien à voir ! C'est juste la vie, ça devait se passer comme ça... Tu n'as pas fauté, tu n'es pas responsable de leurs morts... Tu as été un bon mari et un père exemplaire...

_Ses paroles n'avaient pas de sens. _

- J'ai embrassé Bella ce matin... Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes il y a quinze jours et j'ai embrassé ma meilleure amie ce matin ! La mère de ma filleule... Quel genre de bon père et de bon mari ferait ça ?

Esmé continuait de me caresser le visage avec dévotion, ses yeux humides... _Je ne mérite pas son amour... Elle a élevé un salaud sans sentiment qui tourne le dos à sa fille et sa femme ! _

- Tu as besoin d'amour en ce moment, tu l'as trouvé là où il était et tu en as pris un peu. Qui te flagelerait d'essayer de continuer à vivre ?

- La vie doit continuer sans elles, sans ma fille, c'est injuste !

- Je sais chéri...

Je reste longtemps dans ses bras. Silencieux. Je me sens vide. Coquille creuse sans âme.

- Est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison ce soir voir Papa ?

_Papa... Je lui en veux presque de porter ce titre... Pour la première fois, je souhaiterai presque mourir... _

_Bella... Son visage... Ses yeux... Ses lèvres... A quoi bon chercher de l'espoir si c'est pour le rejeter ?_

- Edward ?

- Non... Je vais...rentrer... Bella doit m'attendre avec Sohalia. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se pose trop de questions... Elle est petite, il faut que je la protège de tout ça...

Ma mère acquiesse. Elle comprend. Bien sûr qu'elle comprend tout !

Je la vois déposer un bouquet de roses blanches fraichement achetées.

- Je lui en amène tous les jours... Je sais combien ta fille aimait cette odeur...

Je la regarde, méticuleuse dans ses gestes... _Je n'étais même pas revenu ici. Je n'ai même pas porté une seule fleur à ma fille, qui était la mienne. Ni à ma femme... Celle que j'ai prise pour épouse... Mon erreur... _

Esmé se signe et me prend la main. Elle me raccompagne jusqu'à la grille.

Le ciel s'est obscurci... Depuis combien de temps étais-je agenouillé ici ? Esmé me prend dans ses bras et me fait jurer de l'appeler chaque jour. De ne pas m'enfermer dans mon mutisme.

_Je ne peux rien te jurer, Maman... _

Sur le chemin du retour que j'effectue mécaniquement à pieds, je réalise que j'ai faim et que j'ai soif... Mon ventre gargouille et j'en ai presque la tête qui tourne. Je rentre dans le premier bar que je croise...

Le serveur s'approche de moi derrière le comptoir.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

- Une bière...

***~o~0~o~***

**Voilà, j'arrive ici à un tournant de cette fanfiction.**

**J'espère malgré tout que ça va vous plaire.**

**Merci de votre soutien infini.**

**Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de lire cette histoire**

**et de vous manifester en aussi grand nombre.**

**Merci.**

**Prochain chapitre dimanche prochain.**

**A bientot**

**Je vous embrasse.**


	14. Chapter 14 : Je ne sais pas t'aider

**Stephenie Meyer... blablablabla... des personnages de Twilight !**

***~o~0~o~***

**Alexa27 : On m'a toujours dit que la plus grande tragédie d'un homme, c'est de survivre à son enfant. J'imagine la peine que cela fait ressentir, la douleur, le poids du chagrin et avancer avec l'idée que plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Les souvenirs font vivre en mémoire le/la disparu(e) mais le chemin reste extrêmement long et douloureux pour, au moins, accepter. **

**bébé23 : J'ai zappé la blague la semaine dernière en fait. Effectivement, on arrive bientot au prologue qui va rendre les choses plus complexes et Bella va devoir s'armer de patience et de courage pour sauver Edward de ce qu'il traverse. Concernant le nombre de chapitres... Je ne sais pas du tout en fait. J'ai plusieurs idées que j'ai envie d'exploiter donc je sais pas où en seront les limites en fait. Bonne lecture =)**

**CarlieCullen : Je sais que t'as pas oublié t'inquiète pas =) Jacob parti, j'ai envie de te dire : Alors, Heureuse ? Je voulais le premier baiser d'Edward et Bella tout en légèreté et discrétion. Il leur fait du mal mais quelquepart, il leur fait du bien. Esmé a joué son rôle de maman à la perfection, sachant ne pas enfoncer son fils à cet instant où il dévoile toute sa souffrance. Rappelle-toi du prologue, Edward ne va pas aller vers l'optimisme... Il va devoir faire un gros travail sur lui pour arriver à regarder devant. Ce sera le plus dur pour lui. Gros bisous à toi à très vite ! Bonne lecture.**

**elodie : Je te remercie de tout ton soutien, ça m'a énormément touché j'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**elodiii : Coucou. Edward ne nie même plus ses sentiments mais une foule de ressentis contradictoires l'envahissent au point de le harceler et il perd totalement les pédales. Bella est son soutien, sans exagérer je pense que Bella est sa vie et que si elle n'était pas là, il ne se lèverait même plus. Esmé a été formidable et ses paroles sont celles dont Edward a eu besoin. Bonne lecture. **

**evid3n-ce : Ce n'est pas facile d'écrire l'enfer d'une personne sans tomber dans le pathos ou sans le bafouer. J'essaie de faire des choses justes et je suis heureuse de savoir que c'est apprécié =) NOoooooon ne déprime paaaaas LOL. Bonne lecture =)**

**Gwen : Coucou, non je t'en veux pas t'inquiète pas, chacune est libre de mettre ou pas une review :) Je pense que le malheur fait partie de la vie, donc les fics aussi peuvent y gouter. Ah Sohalia =) Elle a beaucoup de succès :) Merci à toi, à très vite ! Bisous et bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : Je crois sincèrement qu'Edward a eu besoin de dévoiler ce qu'il avait sur le coeur à sa maman. Il est très entouré même s'il se sent seul, en fait il ne l'est pas. Bonne lecture.**

**Julie : Merci à toi de ton mot très gentil j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**matrineu54 : Esmé a su jouer son rôle de maman parfaitement, en écoutant son fils et en ne le jugeant pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir le regard accusateur de sa mère. Sa situation fait bien évidemment souffrir Bella mais elle restera près de lui. Merci à toi, bonne lecture.**

**mimie30 : Coucou, c'était volontaire que j'avais éloigné Bella dans le chapitre précédent parce que je voulais me concentrer sur ce que ressent Edward dans son esprit. Près d'elle, même s'il souffre, il revit alors que c'est un peu plus complexe que ça dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour lui de supporter cette dualité qui se joue dans sa tête, surtout qu'il crève à petits feux de la mort de son enfant et c'est dur. Bella sera là pour lui, quoi qu'il fasse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça =) Bisous à toi, merci et bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : Là nous étions à un tournant. Un tournant un peu difficile pour Edward comme pour Bella. Mais il faut de l'espoir, encore et encore. Bonne lecture. **

**Severine : Edward boit oui, rappelle-toi du prologue... Merci à toi, bonne lecture !**

**So : Je sais pas trop en fait j'essaie de faire des choses concrètes que tout le monde pourrait ressentir mais c'est pas toujours réussi ! Bonne lecture. **

**Twiladdict : Je suis très contente de savoir que tu apprécies cette FF. C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas super gaie quand même mais j'essaie de traiter de choses réalistes et parfois, malheureusement, la mort d'un enfant fait partie de la vie. Bonne continuation à toi aussi pour tout. Et bonne lecture :) **

**twilighteuse27 : Edward s'en veut de se sentir léger, de vivre alors que sa famille l'a quitté. Et je crois que tout ça lui fait perdre l'esprit. Esmé est arrivée au bon moment, comme toutes les mamans qui se respectent, elle a su trouver les mots. Ouais j'ai zappé totalement la blague la semaine dernière LOL. Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture =)**

**Merci aussi à alice'n'tom, beldenuit, cilceferret, Claire91, Ellen, habswifes, lena-lna933-, Lukilina, Loiisl, mafrip, Marguerite P., Pauline1211, Pisha84, sophiebelier, Vanessa, **

***~o~0~o~***

**Les 1000 reviews ont été dépassé... Je suis encore toute sonnée de ce chiffre alors qu'il n'y a que 13 chapitres ! Vous êtes vraiment extras les filles ! Merci du fond du coeur =)**

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA :**

- Maman ! Veux pas !

- Sohalia, il est tard, tu dois monter te coucher ! On a déjà regardé la télé et lu une histoire ma puce. Sois raisonnable...

- Je veux un bisou de Parrain ! Et je veux que papa il m'appelle !

Je soupirais.

- Bon, on appelle Papa mais après tu montes te coucher, c'est clair jeune fille ?

Sohalia mit son pouce dans sa bouche et se calait contre moi alors que j'appelais Jacob. Ce fut une voix de femme qui me répondit.

"_ Allo, Bella ? _"

Leah.

- Oui c'est moi, est-ce que Jacob est par là ? Sohalia voudrait lui dire bonsoir.

"_ Oui évidemment, je te le passe ! Comment va la petite ?_ "

- Elle va bien !

Je préférais écourter la discussion avec elle.

" _Je te le passe ! _"

- Merci...

Et Sohalia qui me regardait avec un petit sourire...

" _Ouais Bella ? _"

- Salut Jake, je ne te dérange pas ?

" _Pas du tout ! J'ai été au commissariat aujourd'hui. Ils pensent que le sacage fait partie de la série dans la région. Ils ont équipé les autres d'une alarme au cas où !_ "

- Ils ont des suspects ?

" _Pas vraiment, ils pensent que ce sont des petits merdeux qui revendent les pièces_ "

- Tu as eu beaucoup de dégats ?

" _Pas mal oui, mais l'assurance va marcher ! Comment va ma petite louloute ? _"

- Elle voulait te dire bonsoir...

" _Oh, j'aurai dû l'appeler ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs en ce moment ! _"

- Je te la passe.

" _D'accord ! Oh, Bella, comment va Edward ?_ "

Ma gorge se serrait... Edward n'était toujours pas rentré à 22h30.

- Il survit, difficilement...

" _Ouais, c'est pas marrant ce qu'il vit..._ "

- Pas trop...

" _Et toi ? Tu tiens le coup ?_ "

- Je m'inquiète pour lui...

" _Tu t'es toujours fait du souci pour Edward. Ca ne changera pas maintenant !_ "

- Je sais... Bon, je te passe ta fille...

" _Bonne soirée Bella ! _"

- A toi aussi !

Je tendais mon portable à ma fille qui le prit avec impatience.

- Allo Papa ?

_"..."_

- Voui mais je voulais te dire un bisou !

_" ... " _

Sohalia se mit à rire.

- Non Papaaaaa ! T'es bête !

_"..."_

- Voui ! T'aimes Papa !

_"..."_

Sohalia me rendit le téléphone et je coupais le combiné.

- Allez au lit maintenant !

- Attends Maman !

- Quoi encore ?

Sohalia se levait et elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Hé, tu vas où là ? Reste dedans ! Il fait froid ma puce !

- Mais Maman ! Je veux dire bonne nuit à Tanya et à Crystal...

_Les prénoms me firent l'effet d'une bombe. Quand je repensais à ma filleule qui s'était endormie pour l'éternité, je me sentais extrêmement mal... La vie faisait si mal les choses... _Je me levais pour mettre sa veste à ma fille et la prendre dans mes bras. Une fois sur le balcon, elle tendit la main vers le ciel étoilé.

- Pépé il m'a dit que quand on voit pas les étoiles, c'est que Tanya elle a oublié d'allumer la lumière !

Je fixais les astres au-dessus de ma tête...

_Si tout était aussi simple qu'une question d'étoiles et de lumière à allumer... Quelque part, j'enviais la vision naïve de ma fille, de croire à ces choses si simples qui nous évitaient bien des malheurs... _

J'entendis un bruit comme un petit baiser et reportait mon attention sur ma fille.

- Bonne nuit Tanya ! Bonne nuit Crystal !

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux et elles n'échappèrent pas à Sohalia quand je reniflais.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Maman ?

J'embrassais sa joue, trop émue et bien trop consciente du trésor que j'avais dans mes bras...

- Tu es une vraie poupée ma puce... Tu es tellement gentille...

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me fit un bisou.

- T'aimes Maman !

- Je t'aime ma chérie. Je t'aime très fort. Je veux que tu n'en doutes jamais.

Elle me fit un autre bisou et je la reconduisais à l'intérieur. Je montais les marches et l'aidais à mettre son pyjama. Elle laissait échapper un long baillement.

- Tu vois, tu as trop trainé et maintenant tu es fatiguée...

Je l'allongeais dans le matelas et remontais la couette sur elle.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie...

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu dis à Parrain qu'il vienne me faire un bisou quand il revient ?

Je lui adressais un petit sourire.

- D'accord ma chérie. Il viendra te faire un petit bisou à son retour. Je t'aime.

- T'aimes Maman !

Lorsque je redescendais en bas, je fermais tous les volets et m'installais dans le salon, avec pour simple lumière la petite lampe à côté de moi. 23h10 et toujours pas d'Edward... Il était parti depuis dix heures. Son portable était resté sur le meuble dans l'entrée... _Si seulement je savais où il était parti... _Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi coupable de toute ma vie.

_Etait-il parti parce qu'il souffrait ou à cause de notre baiser ? J'y avais tellement cru lorsque nos lèvres s'étaient touchées, lorsque sa main m'avait rapproché de lui... J'avais cru en l'espoir de le voir s'en sortir, l'espoir de notre étreinte, l'envie de lui donner tout ce que mon coeur avait enfoui depuis des années... _

Je posais mon regard sur les photos de Crystal et Tanya. Il y en avait tellement... Des dizaines de clichés sur les étagères passant par toutes les étapes de leur vie... De leur rencontre à l'arrivée de leur fille, en passant par leur mariage... Cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient tous vécu... Je me rappelle comme Edward se saignait pour pouvoir l'offrir à sa femme... Je me rappelle de sa joie, ce jour où il était rentré chez moi.

_" Bella ! Ca y est ! "_

_" Ca y est, quoi ? "_

_" J'ai la somme ! J'ai pu économiser ! Je vais aller acheter cette maison rue Hearthrow qui a tant plu à Tanya ! "_

_Je me rappelle avoir soupiré, son bon coeur le perdrait. _

_" J'ai appelé l'agence, j'ai rendez-vous à 15h. Quand Tanya va savoir ça ! "_

_Je me rappellais aussi de ce pincement au coeur que j'avais ressenti. _

_" Hé, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ! T'es malade ? "_

_" Non, je sais pas... J'ai dû manger un truc périmé hier ! " _

_Il avait ri._

_" Bella, Bella... "_

_Il était venu me serrer dans ses bras, embrassant ma joue puis m'avait relâché rapidement._

_" Dégueule pas sur mon blouson hein ? "_

_Je lui avais souri, envahie par son odeur. _

Et aujourd'hui, cette maison lui devenait étrangère, oppressante. Il avait tous ses souvenirs d'homme heureux et comblé ici. Et il y vivait l'enfer... Je me levais pour sortir au-dehors et regarder les étoiles. Sohalia avait raison. Crystal était là, elle était avec nous. Tant que quelqu'un pensait à elle, elle vivrait encore. Je me rappelais de sa petite frimousse, de sa petite voix coquine.

_" Marraineeee ! "_

_" Heeeeh, ma petite poupée psychédélique ! "_

_Elle avait ri, se jettant dans mes bras. _

_" T'es venue avec Cob ? "_

_Cob, c'était Jacob. _

_" Non ma poupée, il a beaucoup de travail... "_

_Si j'avais imaginé ce genre de travail..._

_" Ooohh... Je voulais qu'avec Tonton Emmett, ils nous fassent la bagarre encore ! "_

_Jake et Emmett étaient deux gosses ensemble. Souvent, ils simulaient des bagarres, des placages au sol et ça amusait beaucoup les filles. _

_" Il nous rejoindra plus tard ! "_

_" Viens, on va jouer à la dinette ! On dit que tu es ma servante et moi je suis la Reine ! "_

_Edward avait éclaté de rire. _

_" Ma fille a déjà de grandes ambitions dans sa vie, comme son Papa ! "_

_" Prétentieux ! "_

_" Tais-toi, Servante ! Et va donner son thé à Sa Majesté ! Ouste ! Du balai ! Hors de ma vue, jeune impertinente ! "_

Sans m'en rendre compte, je souriais et pleurais en même temps, assise sur une marche. Je contemplais le ciel.

- Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Crystal...

Lorsque je baissais les yeux, je tombais sur la silhouette d'Edward qui se découpait dans la nuit fraîche. Il se tenait immobile, les poings serrés. Il n'avançait pas. Nous nous fixâmes un long moment et je ressentais de plein fouet son baiser de ce matin. Ses lèvres caressant les miennes, m'offrant une part de rêve... _Une part de MON rêve... _

Je m'approchais de lui lentement. Il n'esquissait pas un seul mouvement, ses yeux plongés dans la contemplation du sol. Lorsque l'espace entre nous fut amoindri, ce fut à lui d'avancer d'un pas. Puis de deux. Nous étions face à face, séparés par peu de choses. Sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée et sa bouche entrouverte laissait s'échapper une haleine embaumée par l'alcool... _De la bière... Il a encore bu... _

Mon coeur se serrait de douleur. Je reportais mon attention sur sa chemise tâchée. Je levais ma main pour effleurer la marque foncée sur son vêtement bleu clair. Lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec le tissu, Edward relevait sa main lentement pour la poser sur la mienne et aplatir ma paume contre son torse. Je fixais nos peaux l'une sur l'autre sans cesser de trembler.

- Est-ce que tu... parlais aux étoiles ?  
Sa voix était rauque, brisée. J'acquiessais, silencieuse, alors que son pouce caressait mes doigts qu'il rencontrait.

- Où étais-tu ? demandais-je à voix basse.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence entre nous.

- Je suis allé... au cimetière...

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur moi s'accélérer. Bientôt, je perçus presque comme des râles, son torse se soulevant dans un rythme rapide. Je sentais presque sa peine remonter dans son corps pour sortir... J'osais relever mon visage vers lui pour y voir la première larme couler. Je retirais alors ma main de son torse pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque et le serrer contre moi, joue contre joue. Il se laissait faire, enroulant ses bras autour de mes reins pour m'approcher de lui encore plus. Ses larmes roulèrent, silencieuses. Je caressais sa nuque et ses épaules dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant. J'embrassais également sa joue à deux reprises.

- Tu vas y arriver, Edward... Laisse-toi du temps...

Son corps bougeait légèrement contre moi et je voulus le rassurer. Je déposais encore une fois mes lèvres sur sa peau, à la commissure de sa bouche.

Elles restèrent comme suspendues dans le temps. Je ne voulais pas les retirer mais j'avais conscience que mon geste pouvait être mal interprété. Je lâchais le baiser dans un tout petit bruit et osais enfin croiser le regard d'Edward. Il était sombre et sans vie. Nos nez s'effleurèrent et un instant après, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, se touchant à peine. Lorsqu'elles se refermèrent les unes sur les autres, Edward eut un sursaut et sa respiration se fit plus bruyante. Il rompit la brève connection et apposait son front sur le mien. Je fermais les yeux sous cette intimité.

- Ce que je veux est inhumain, Bella... Je ne peux pas... Je. ne. peux. pas... Je suis marié... je suis papa...

Sa voix, un seul murmure, me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je relevais mon regard vers lui, rompant notre lien.

- Edward, tu n'es p...

- Chuuuuut... Ne... me dis pas ça...

Il posait son index sur mes lèvres et les caressaient. De nouveau, son front s'appuyait sur le mien.

_Il est perdu... Il ne sait plus où il veut aller... _Sa main passait sur mon visage.

- Quand tu es là, je... n'arrive plus à penser... correctement...

_Il a besoin de solitude. Il a besoin de réfléchir et de regarder la vérité en face... Toute la vérité... _

- Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? demandais-je d'une voix peu sûre.

Il rattrapait mes poignets avec force et me plaquais contre son torse, dans un geste qui me coupait presque le souffle.

- Non... Surtout pas... Reste...

Des larmes coulaient encore sur son visage, déchirant mon coeur davantage.

_Qu'avions-nous fait ? Que lui avais-JE fais avec ces baisers ? Mon meilleur ami souffrait, et je lui maintenais la tête sous l'eau... _

**..::..**

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là. Mon sommeil fut parsemé de cauchemars dans lesquels Tanya me poursuivait pour me tuer parce que j'avais une aventure avec son mari. Et lorsque, vers 6h30, je trouvais un peu de paix, ma fille vint me réveiller parce qu'elle avait faim. Vers midi, Edward n'était toujours pas descendu. J'allais toquer à la porte de sa chambre mais il ne répondit pas. Il était pourtant là, j'entendais un fond de musique... _du piano... _

- Edward ?

Aucune réponse. J'essayais de tourner la poignée mais la porte était fermée à clé. Je réitérais mes appels en vain, alors je décidai de descendre pour m'occuper de Sohalia...

_Dieu que c'était difficile... J'entendais encore le désarroi et les plaintes de mon meilleur ami hier quand nous étions dehors... " Ce que je veux est inhumain, Bella... Je ne peux pas... Je. ne. peux. pas... Je suis marié... je suis papa... ". Se pouvait-il qu'il associe nos baisers à une tromperie ? Je n'imaginais même pas le dilemme auquel il était confronté... J'étais à peu près certaine qu'il avait voulu ce baiser, qu'un instant, il en avait eu envie comme moi j'en avais eu envie. Mais dans sa tête, il était encore marié... Comment pouvait-il supporter toutes ces questions ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas hurler ? _

Je reportais mon attention sur Sohalia qui mangeait ses frites. Je ne pouvais toucher à mon assiette.

- Maman, il est où Parrain ?

- Il se repose, il est rentré tard hier...

Mon portable sonnait. Je regardais le correspondant sur l'écran. _Angela !_

- Allo, Angela ?

A côté de moi, Sohalia sautillait sur sa chaise :

- Youpi c'est Marraine !

_" Salut Bella ! Comment tu vas ? "_

- Ben ça va et toi ? Ca fait longtemps !

_" Oui c'est vrai ! J'ai appris que tu étais sur Seattle avec Sohalia. J'ai eu Jacob au téléphone ce matin. "_

- Oui, je suis avec Edward.

_" Oh mon Dieu j'ai appris ce qui lui est arrivé... C'est vraiment horrible... Si je perdais Ben et Samy, je sais pas ce que je ferai ! "_

Mon coeur se serrait.

- Oui c'est vrai, c'est affreux.

_" Comment va-t-il ? "_

- Il est... un peu déboussolé.

_" Je n'ai pas pu venir à l'enterrement. Samy a fait une crise d'appendicite. "_

- T'inquiète pas Angela, il ne t'en veut certainement pas.

_" J'aurai quand même tenu à être là, Edward reste un bon ami ! Ben était très triste. "_

- Je sais...

_" Et toi, tu tiens le coup ? "_

- C'est dur aussi mais je vais l'aider.

_" Sois forte, je sais que tu aimais tellement Crystal. "_

- Oui bien sûr !

_" Bien en fait ma belle je t'appelais parce que comme Samy a été sage pendant son opération, on a décidé de l'emmener à Disneyworld dans deux jours. Avant, on va passer à Seattle chez les parents de Ben. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on amène Sohalia ? Jake m'a expliqué que son garage a été vandalisé et que tu étais seule avec la petite et Edward et j'ai pensé que, peut-être, ça te soulagerait qu'on la prenne... "_

- Ca ne va pas te faire trop de charge ?

_" Depuis quand penses-tu que ma filleule est une charge pour moi ?"_

- Ben je sais pas, Samy a été opéré de l'appendicite et se balader dans un parc de cette taille avec deux momes...

_" Ce n'est pas l'enfer et puis c'est pas comme si Sohalia était ingérable ! "_

- Ecoute, je vais lui demander, je te la passe...

Je mettais les haut-parleurs et tendais le portable à ma fille.

- C'est Marraine, elle veut te demander quelque chose !

- Ooh...

Sohalia prit le téléphone et le collait à son oreille.

- Allo Marraine ?

_" Salut ma chérie, ça va ? "_

- Voui ! Je suis en vacances chez Parrain avec ma maman !

_" Et ça se passe bien ? "_

- Voui ! J'ai vu Memett et Rosalie et après Alice et Casper...

- Jasper chérie... soufflais-je

- Non, Jasper maman elle dit !

J'entendis Angela rire.

_" Dis donc ma puce, est-ce que tu aurais envie d'aller voir Mickey et Minnie ? "_

Ma fille ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mickey et Mimie ?

_" Oui tu sais, le dessin animé que tu regardais avec Samy pendant les dernières vacances !"_

- Oh voui ! Je veux ! Je veux !

_" En plus, il y aura aussi toutes les princesses et les princes ! C'est là-bas que Cendrillon habite, avec Blanche-Neige et Aurore et Ariel la petite sirène ! Elles sont toutes là-bas..."_

- Elles habitent dans un chateau ?

_" Oui, un très très grand chateau rose avec un grand parc et des manèges. Alors, tu veux venir les voir avec Samy, Ben et Marraine ? "_

- Attends, il faut que je demande à Maman d'abord !

Sohalia me regardait.

- Maman, je peux aller voir Mickey et Mimie ?

Je lui souriais.

- Si tu en as envie, oui tu peux !

- CHOUETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Marraine ? Maman elle veut bien !

_" Super ma chérie ! Ce soir, on va chez le papi et la mamie de Samy. On viendra te chercher demain matin pour se mettre en route, tu feras une petite valise chérie, d'accord ? "_

- Je peux emmener Salomé ? Elle aimerait bien voir Ariel !

_" Bien sûr ! Tu prépares des habits, un pyjama, tes petites culottes et ta poupée. Marraine s'occupe du reste, d'accord ? "_

- Vouiii !

Sohalia me regardait et me tendit le portable :

- Tiens Maman ! Je vais faire un sac !

J'entendis Angela rire au bout du combiné.

- Excuse la, elle est enthousiaste !

_" J'en suis heureuse. Ca la sortira un peu de là, j'imagine que c'est intriguant pour elle de voir Edward malheureux..."_

- Effectivement... Vous partez longtemps ?

_" On part trois jours. Je te la ramène mercredi. Ca ira pour toi ? "_

- Oui, très bien. Je vais aller l'aider faire son sac sinon elle va tout me retourner : elle tient de Jacob pour ça !

_" On passera la chercher demain matin, on va rouler toute la journée pour y arriver le soir. Je te la ramène mercredi. "_

- Je te remercie, ça la sortira.

_" Je t'en prie. On se voit demain, alors ? "_

- Bien sûr, à demain Angela ! Tu embrasses Samy et Ben pour moi !

_" Je n'y manquerai pas ! Bonne journée ! "_

Lorsque je montais à l'étage, j'entendis deux voix.

- Non attends Sohalia, il faut les plier...

Ca, c'était Edward... Il devait l'aider ! J'arrivais dans ma chambre et effectivement, Sohalia et lui étaient assis par-terre, à trier les affaires de ma fille. Tous deux levèrent leur regard vers moi. Je m'installais près d'eux en tailleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'ai dit à Parrain que il m'aide parce que j'arrive pas à faire mon sac !

Edward eut un petit sourire.

- Elle avait pris ta valise, sorti toutes tes affaires et avait placé les siennes en boule !

Sohalia se couvrait la bouche en riant et en se cachant derrière le bras d'Edward.

- Parrain il m'a donné un sac de Aurore, regarde Maman !

Je reconnaissais le petit sac de voyage rose en tissu de Crystal, à l'effigie de La Belle au Bois Dormant. Je regardais Edward qui continuait de plier consciencieusement un jean's appartenant à ma fille.

- Chérie, passe-moi tes tee-shirt jaune et blanc. On va les mettre.

Pendant une heure, nous triions ses affaires, faisant un petit sac. Edward apprit à ma fille à plier un pantalon, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. A partir de cet instant, mon meilleur ami prit part à la vie dans la maison.

Vers 18h, je décidais d'aller promener ma fille. Je l'avais envoyé chercher sa veste et sa poupée et étais entrain de passer la mienne en jean's lorsque je sentis la présence d'Edward derrière moi.

- Bella... Est-ce que je peux venir avec vous deux ?

Je me retournais vers lui et accrochais son regard.

- Bien sûr, Edward !

Je vis dans ses yeux une sorte de reconnaissance. Immédiatement, Sohalia nous rejoignit et nous sortimes tous les trois. Sohalia marchait devant nous, sa poupée dans sa main. Elle jouait avec un caillou dans lequel elle mettait des coups de pied. Edward marchait à mon niveau.

- Elle a l'air contente d'aller à Disney...

- Oui, Angela a eu une bonne idée.

- Elle vient la chercher demain ?

- Demain matin, oui !

- Ca va lui plaire...

- Je crois... Elle est encore un peu petite mais elle passera un bon moment même si elle ne s'en rappelle pas plus tard...

Nous marchions encore un peu en silence.

- Bella, si tu l'envoie avec Angela exprès pour rester avec moi, je peux t'assurer que tu peux les accompagner...

Je m'arrêtais pour le fixer.

- N'essaie pas de me foutre dehors, Edward !

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Dieu m'en garde... murmura-t-il avant de reprendre son chemin derrière ma fille.

**..::..**

Le lendemain matin, Sohalia me réveillait aux aurores, pressée de partir. Elle s'était déjà habillée, son pull à l'envers et sa culotte dépassant du jean's, prête à partir.

- Maman, tu veux bien me faire des nattes comme Rosalie elle a fait l'autre jour ?

Je me relevais dans le matelas, encore endormie.

- Allez viens là !

Elle grimpait sur le lit et s'installait entre mes jambes. Je lui fis deux tresses et après être descendues prendre un petit-déjeuner, je vis ma fille regarder vers l'escalier. Edward en descendait, en jeans sur son tee-shirt blanc, les yeux cernés avec dans sa main, une canette.

- Parrain !

Sohalia s'approchait de lui en courant et il posait la canette au sol pour attraper ma fille.

- Salut princesse...

Je le vis inhaler l'odeur de Sohalia.

- T'es venu me dire au revoir ? demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bien sûr ma puce ! Profites-en bien, d'accord ? Tu regardes bien tout, hein ? Attends, j'ai quelque chose pour toi...

Il se dirigeait vers le salon et revint avec un appareil-photo jetable. Il s'accroupit à hauteur de ma fille.

- C'est un appareil-photo. Comme ça, tu feras pleins de photos avec les princesses et tu me les montreras, d'accord ?

- Voui ! Merci Parrain !

- Amuse-toi bien, chérie.

Je leur adressais un sourire ému alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. J'ouvris sur Angela, Ben et leur fils de sept ans, Samy.

- Salut la compagnie !

- Marraaaaaaaine !

- Ooh, viens là ma choupinette d'amour !

Elle prit ma fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ben me saluait avec Samy. Edward s'approchait lentement. Tour à tour, avec retenue, Angie et Ben vinrent l'enlacer. Samy regardait l'appareil photo de ma fille.

- Tu vas voir on va faire des photos avec les princesses ! lui commentait ma fille, alors que le fils de ma meilleure amie la regardait d'un air étonné.

- Vous voulez un café ?

- Oh non t'es gentille, on va y aller, on a 10h de route et ils ont annoncé des bouchons. Allez Sohalia, tu fais un bisou à maman, un bisou à ton parrain et en route pour le Chateau des Princesses !

- Ouaaaaais !

Ma fille sautillait partout et rejoignit Edward pour lui faire un bisou. Mon meilleur ami se penchait pour la serrer contre lui.

- Amuse-toi bien, ma puce.

- Merci Parrain !

Ma fille vint enfin vers moi. Je ressentais une sorte de pincement au coeur de la voir partir seule. Bien sûr, j'avais toute confiance en Ben et Angela. Mais c'était son premier voyage sans nous et ça me tournait les entrailles. J'extirpais un billet de 20 dollars que je glissais dans la poche de ma fille.

- Tu t'achèteras un cadeau là-bas. Ce qui te fait plaisir, d'accord ? Tu donneras le billet à Marraine pour ne pas le perdre.

- Voui ! Merci Maman ! Je vais te ramener une peluche tu voudras ?

Cette remarque manquait de me faire pleurer.

- C'est ton argent ma puce, achète-toi pour toi ce que tu veux. Je veux que tu te fasses plaisir Sohalia.

Elle enlaçait mon cou et me fit un gros bisou.

- Je t'aime ma puce.

- T'aimes Maman !

Alors que Ben attachait Sohalia dans son siège, je donnais également un billet à Samy qui me remerciait aussi. Alors que j'embrassais le fils d'Angela, je vis Edward glisser un autre billet dans la main de Sohalia et en tendre un à Samy.

- Heh, moi aussi je vais à Disney ! plaisantait Ben à notre attention

Edward et moi éclations de rire et j'embrassais une dernière fois ma fille.

- A mercredi ma puce !

- T'aimes !

- Je t'aime aussi ! Tu appeleras Papa de Disney, d'accord ? Marraine te prêtera son téléphone.

- D'accord !

- Et tu m'appelles aussi !

- Bella, je vais pas la manger ta fille ! ajoutait Angie pour calmer mon côté trop protecteur envers Sohalia.

- Mais tu as intérêt.

Je fermais la porte et Ben démarrait la voiture. Je m'éloignais après un dernier baiser à ma fille et rejoignis Edward. Nous les regardions partir en leur faisant de grands signes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une petite larme. Edward me prit contre lui.

- Hey Bella. Ca va aller ! Ce n'est que trois jours... Tu sais qu'elle va revenir...

Je ne pouvais lâcher son regard profond.

_" Tu sais qu'elle va revenir... "_

Oui, je le savais. Je fixais ses yeux emplis de peine.

_Lui n'avait pas eu la chance de voir revenir sa fille... _

***~o~0~o~***

**Concernant une demande (en fait, c'était plutot un avi)**

**que j'ai reçu, je supprime la blague du jour. **

**Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez qu'avec ces blagues, je rigole de la mort...**

**ce qui est loin d'être le cas.**

**Parlons peu parlons bien !**

**Merci à vous toutes de suivre cette FF.**

**Prochain chapitre le week-end prochain. **

**Samedi ou dimanche, je sais pas trop. **

**Je vous embrasse**

**A très vite.**

**Tiffany**


	15. Chapter 15 : Succomber

**Stephenie Meyer aura permis, via son bouquin, de révéler au monde**

**Robert Pattinson. Que dire de plus ? xD**

***~o~0~o~***

**bébé23 : Kleenex se porte bien en bourse LOL. Encore une fois, ce passage fut dur pour Bella et Edward. L'un représente l'idée que Crystal sera toujours là et l'autre lutte contre l'absence de sa fille... Sohalia allège vraiment la FF avec ses petites remarques. Je crois que Bella est résignée à associer Jacob à Leah. Bonne lecture =)**

**beeboo : C'est vrai que leur amour est vraiment sincère, ils s'aiment depuis des années mais ont pris des chemins différents sans pour autant cesser de penser à l'autre. Concernant la réaction de Bella sur la tromperie de Jack, je crois qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps et qu'elle s'était résignée à cette idée. Elle savait que son couple n'était qu'une mascarade. Je crois qu'au bout d'un certain nombre d'années, on se résigne à des choses, on les prend comme une fatalité et même si elle s'était mise en colère, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Ils vont de toute façon directement droit au divorce dans tous les cas =) J'espère t'avoir un peu éclarcie sur le sujet et le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction :) Bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : Effectivement, Edward souffre beaucoup de vouloir aimer Bella alors qu'il pense qu'il ne le mérite pas. Sohalia va pouvoir oublier un peu l'atmosphère difficile qui l'entoure en s'amusant avec sa marraine. Ces trois jours seront probablement bénéfiques... Bonne lecture. **

**Loiisl : Grande question... Te voici avec quelques éléments de réponse =) Bonne lecture. **

**matrineu54 : Ces trois jours vont probablement permettre à Bella et Edward de passer du temps ensemble pour essayer de s'en sortir de cette période difficile. Bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : Sohalia va effectivement sûrement beaucoup leur manquer mais ça va leur permettre aussi de parler sans risquer de froisser la petite. Cette décision n'est pas totalement la mienne de retirer ses blagues mais je ne veux pas que les lectrices pensent que je me moque de la mort. Bonne lecture :) **

**sandra : Effectivement, la mort fait partie de la vie et je déplore que des gens perdent leurs enfants ou un proche. Je voulais expérimenter tout ceci. Jacob est parti, ça soulage un peu le paysage même si je ne peux pas l'évincer totalement, ne serait-ce que par rapport à Sohalia =) Bonne lecture !**

**So : C'est comme si la relation d'Edward et Bella était encrée depuis très longtemps et qu'ils étaient tous deux entrain de se battre pour la retrouver, l'affirmer... C'est une situation très particulière. Bonne lecture =)**

**twilighteuse27 : Oui c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, Sohalia comprend beaucoup de choses et ça la rend triste. Heureusement que Marraine a volé à son secours. Il pourra être lui-même face à Bella et ne pas cacher sa douleur. Bonne lecture :) Bisous.**

**Merci aussi à bellaagain, choukchouquette, evid3n-ce, fan-par-hasard21, Gaelle-51, IMS, Jenny, severine, twiladdict, twilight-poison, Vanessa.**

***~o~0~o~***

_(Play-list : Thème Samuel - Sous Le Soleil)_

**POV BELLA :**

Edward me serrait contre lui dans le hall. Je n'étais pas télépathe mais je savais très bien que voir ma fille partir en voiture avait ravivé en lui de mauvais souvenirs... Je sentais ses bras vivement pressés autour de mon corps et sa force incroyable qui me tenait contre lui. Il ne parlait pas, il ne bougeait pas. _Je ne savais quoi lui dire... La situation m'avait moi aussi retourné les entrailles._

- Edward... Je vais aller faire quelques courses... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il se reculait de quelques centimètres, les yeux vides de toute expression.

- Des courses ?

Sa voix aussi était vide de toute expression...

- Oui, j'ai remarqué que le frigo était presque vide... Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ?

Il me regardait un long moment, les sourcils froncés.

- Non... je...

Il expira bruyamment et passait sa main sur ma nuque pour me rapprocher de lui. Il déposait ses lèvres sur mon front en un geste lent et tendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de satisfaction, tant j'aimais cette sensation de proximité entre lui et moi... Il posa son front contre le mien et fermait les yeux.

- Reviens-moi vite...

Mon coeur se serrait à sa supplique. Je me sentais tellement mal pour lui... Il respirait la souffrance à chaque seconde, traumatisé à vie. Sans explication, il me relâchait rapidement et grimpait à l'étage sans un mot de plus. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer. Des larmes inondèrent mes joues. Je me sentais tellement inutile dans ces moments-là... J'avais l'impression de ne pas savoir lutter contre sa peine et ça me tuait de l'intérieur.

_J'aurai toujours tout donné pour lui mais je me retrouvais impuissante... Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour l'aider ? Quoi dire, quoi penser ? Sa vie était un Enfer et la mienne devenait un calvaire parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour apaiser son chagrin et que ça me rongeait... _

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

Elle est partie. Il y a dix secondes je la tenais dans mes bras et elle venait de partir. Je l'avais repoussé. Je m'étais soustrait à son regard et sa douceur. Ces décharges électriques qui raniment mon coeur quand elle est là étaient définitivement trop fortes pour ne pas y succomber... Mon existence est délibérément trop vide sans elle. Chaque mur, chaque meuble, chaque morceau de papier n'a plus de sens. La froideur est retombée autour de moi, j'ai des frissons.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi tout ça doit arriver maintenant ? Pourquoi avais-je pris la mauvaise direction huit ans en arrière ? Pourquoi cette maison devenait mon tombeau ? _

Si tu avais fait le bon choix il y a huit ans, ce serait peut-être Bella que tu pleurerais aujourd'hui...

L'instant me foudroya, insupportable. Bella mourir...

_NON ! _

J'entendis un grand bruit sourd et une douleur lanscinante me déchirait dans le pied. Je me sentais étouffer, suffoquer... Je toussais, asphyxié par cette horreur. Le tiroir entrouvert du meuble n'avait pas résisté. Quelques débris de bois jonchaient le sol. Sol qui se dérobait sous mes jambes. Je me retrouvais à genoux sur les morceaux de ce que je venais de détruire d'un simple coup de pied. _Ta vie vient de tomber en lambaux... _

Entre mes mains, je tenais un petit bout du tiroir. Ce meuble que Tanya avait choisi à notre emménagement. Je me rappelle ne jamais l'avoir aimé.

" _On prend cette commode, chéri ! "_

_" Quoi ? Mais non, elle est moche ! "_

_" Mais c'est baroque ! J'aime le baroque ! Edward, mon coeur..."_

Je n'avais pas su dire non. J'avais cédé et elle avait embarqué cette putain de commode ! C'était ironique de penser que je venais de la détruire et que demain elle partirait à la décharge...

_" Il faut qu'on l'installe dans la chambre d'amis, Edward ! Comme ça, quand nous recevrons des invités, ils comprendront qu'ils sont reçus chez Monsieur et Madame Cullen ! "_

_" Tanya, on ne juge pas les gens sur une commode, c'est ridicule... " avais-je dit en riant_

_" C'est toi qui est ridicule ! "_

Je me rappelais de ses yeux froncés, contrariés. A l'époque, je l'aimais. Alors encore une fois, je n'avais pas su dire non. Ce non que j'aurai dû sortir des années auparavant. Ce " non " qui aurait dû sortir à l'église...

Et cette maudite cérémonie...

" _Félicitations Edward ! Félicitations Tanya ! "_

_" Merci Bella ! Tu as vu ma robe ? Elle m'a couté extrêmement cher ! Elle est belle tu ne trouves pas ? Je ne sais pas si tu pourras un jour t'en offrir une comme ça ! "_

_" Probablement pas, non..."_

_" Enfin je dis ça, mais faudrait déjà que tu trouves le mari hein !" _

J'entendais encore le rire strident de mon épouse. Et le visage déconfi de Bella...

_Elle vous a toujours pourri la vie ! _Même à la naissance de Crystal. Bella pleurait lorsqu'elle était venue à la clinique voir ma fille pour la première fois. Je me rappelais encore de la fierté éprouvée quand ma meilleure amie l'avait prise dans ses bras.

_" Elle est tellement magnifique... C'est ton portrait Edward ! "_

_" Bella, voudrais-tu t'asseoir s'il te plait ? Avec ta maladresse, je ne voudrais pas que tu la fasses tomber par inadvertance... " _

Et Bella qui avait su ne rien répondre à Tanya, concentrée sur le visage apaisé de ma fille... Mon coeur se serrait.

_Ta fille... Quoi que tu en dises... Tanya te l'aura donné... Elle t'aura offert ce plus beau jour de ta vie... _Je lui devrais éternellement ces quatre années de bonheur, quoi qu'il m'en ait couté de supporter ses railleries incessantes...

Ma tête cognait. J'avais envie d'exploser. _J'ai tout râté ! Et l'instant le plus important de ma vie... ma petite fille... je ne le devais pas à la bonne personne... _

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas su dire stop ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé le divorce à temps ? Si ça avait été le cas, tout aurait été différent. Ce maudit 23 Juillet ne serait jamais arrivé. Jamais ma fille n'aurait perdu la vie dans ce putain d'accident ! J'aurai vécu dans une autre maison, avec un autre climat. J'aurai eu ma fille pour les vacances d'été et nous serions partis à la plage. Nous aurions probablement été rendre visite à Bella au Texas. Crystal serait monté sur un poney... Elle rêvait de monter à cheval... Je l'aurai emmené là-bas, nous aurions passé une journée dans un centre équestre. Elle aurait craqué sur un poney et aurait fait de longues balades... Elle aurait souri. Elle aurait été heureuse. Je n'avais pas su dire non, je n'avais pas su dire stop. Je n'avais pas su rendre ma fille heureuse et je n'avais pas su réaliser son rêve...

Chaque larme qui coulerait graverait en moi ma faute.

La maison était tellement silencieuse... _Qu'avais-je vécu ici, à part détruire la vie de ma fille et la mienne ? _Bella, elle, avait su agir en adulte. Elle avait su dire stop à Jacob. Elle avait su tout faire pour se battre pour Sohalia. Elle savait rendre sa fille heureuse. _Elle a eu raison là où moi j'ai eu tord... _Je suis passé à côté d'elle. Je suis passé à côté de la possibilité de m'affirmer. De donner à ma fille ce qu'elle voulait.

_Et si nous avions eu cette fille ensemble ? Si Sohalia ou Crystal avaient été un mélange d'elle et moi ? _

Ces bouts de bois devant moi étaient le symbole de ce qui m'arrivait : des morceaux. Des tas de morceaux devant moi. Un puzzle immense à reconstruire... si méticuleux que des petits bouts s'étaient envolés sous le meuble. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne pourrais jamais les récupérer. Jamais les recoller.

_Parce que Crystal et Tanya sont mortes. Et que jamais je ne pourrai réparer ça... _

La douleur me lascérait les entrailles. Mais je l'avais bien mérité. Je devais payer pour mes erreurs. On m'a pris la seule personne que j'aime au monde. _Comment remplacer l'irremplaçable ? _En me soumettant à la vie de mon épouse, c'est ma fille que j'avais condamné... Je l'avais tant aimé... Je l'aimais toujours tellement... Sa peau si délicate, sa petite frimousse qui se fronçait quand un aliment ne lui plaisait pas... Je me rappelle, nous avions eu un chien, Bobby. Juste avant que Tanya ne se découvre une mystérieuse allergie aux poils de chien qui m'avait forcé à donner le chien à mes parents. Un midi, Tanya avait cuisiné des côtes de porc. En matière de bouffe, je n'étais pas difficile mais j'avais vraiment du mal avec les côtes de porc de Tanya... Elle n'avait jamais su cuisiner ! Bobby s'était couché sous la table. Tanya n'avait pas eu le dos tourné que j'avais donné un gros bout au chien.

" _Bobby ! Pssiitt... "_

_Le chien avait avalé la viande, trop heureux. Crystal avait eu un petit sourire mais je lui avais intimé un "chut" pour qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle avait goûté sa viande et avait froncé son visage. Elle devait tenir de moi..._

_" Papa... Je peux donner à Bobby ? "_

_J'avais tourné la tête pour voir Tanya qui téléphonait dans le salon. J'avais attrapé sa viande et l'avait refilé au chien. J'avais ouvert un paquet de jambon pour elle et moi. Nous avions mangé rapidement._

_" Oh, vous avez tout mangé ? " avait demandé Tanya_

_" C'est Bo..."_

_" C'est bon ! Crystal et moi on a trouvé ça très bon ! " _

_" Vous en voulez d'autre ? "_

_" Non... Je crois que la petite n'a plus faim ! Tu veux aller faire du toboggan, Crystal ? "_

_" Ouiiii ! "_

_Lorsque nous avions quitté la maison, avec le chien, Crystal m'avait tapé dans la main comme elle m'avait vu le faire avec Emmett. _

Où était passé tout ce temps ?

_Il est parti avec ta fille... Il est parti avec ta femme... Il est mort, lui aussi ! _

Que se serait-il passé si Bella avait remplacé Tanya ? Le chien serait resté, Crystal aurait pu manger correctement, elle aurait pu avoir tout l'amour dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle récupérait auprès de sa marraine... Sa marraine, c'était quelque chose. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne m'en parle, sans qu'elle ne réclame de l'appeler... Crystal avait toujours aimé Bella... Comme je l'avais toujours aimé...

Le constat était difficile. J'avais aimé ma fille de tout mon coeur mais je l'avais trompé. Je lui avais présenté une famille unie avec sa maman alors que mon existence ne se déroulait que pour Bella... _Que dirait Crystal si elle m'avait vu embrasser sa marraine ? Et qu'est-ce que j'avais fait derrière le dos de Sohalia ? Que dirait-elle, elle qui croyait que son papa et sa maman s'aimaient, si elle avait su qu'à deux reprises, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur celles de Bella... que j'avais accroché un bout de mon rêve ? _

Je me lève du sol péniblement. Mes genoux me font mal. Mais la douleur n'est rien. Je ne supporte plus toutes ces questions... Toutes ces hypothèses. _Que faut-il que je fasse pour avoir la paix putain ? _Je jetais au sol le bout de bois que je tenais dans ma poigne. Il me rappelait tant de mal...

J'avais besoin d'un signe, d'un conseil. _Qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour prendre une décision ? _

C'est alors que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. L'effluve de cette douce odeur vint apaiser mon trouble. _C'est ton signe. _Je me retourne. Celle que je vois enterre toutes mes certitudes.

_Je veux respirer. _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

Je suis sur le palier de la chambre. De l'extérieur, j'entends comme des gémissements... _Il souffre tellement... _J'ai peur d'entrer. J'ai peur de le voir encore pleurer... Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir le supporter. _Tu lui dois de l'aider ! _J'ose ouvrir la porte, mon coeur s'accélérant un peu plus... Quand j'entre dans la pièce, il est debout, me tournant le dos. Quelque chose vient de tomber au sol dans un tout petit bruit. Il se retourne vers moi, les yeux emplis de peine, de chagrin, de doute... Je ne peux détacher mon regard du sien. _Je voudrais tant le soulager de tout ceci... Je voudrais tant lui faire du bien... _

Je me sens si mal d'admirer sa beauté froide et intemporelle à cet instant. Mon coeur ne bat plus que pour lui.

Il lâche mon regard et avance, lentement, comme s'il hésitait... Sans que je n'ai le temps de le voir, ses mains enserrent ma taille et je me retrouve plaquée contre la porte, sa bouche écrasée sur la mienne. Sans plus de ménagement, sa langue entre en contact avec la mienne, m'arrachant un gémissement. Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Si c'est ce qu'il veut, je suis prête à tout pour le lui donner...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD : **

Tout raisonnement m'a quitté depuis longtemps. Je ne peux plus résister. Son corps chaud et bouillant m'appelle. Du désir... _Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je plus ressenti de désir pour une femme ? _Ses gémissements me grisent. Je me sens vivre. Nos langues se mélangent avec force... Electriques... _Je veux qu'elle m'aime ! _J'ai soif de son contact... Ma langue et ma bouche glissent sur sa mâchoire, goutant sa peau comme jamais je n'aurai pu un jour espérer le faire. Son corps se cambre sous le mien dans un soupir. Je ferme les yeux, savourant sa présence.

Mes mains que je ne guide plus, viennent tirer sur son chemisier, arrachant les pressions. Je l'entends retenir un petit cri de surprise. Sa peau m'enhivre comme un alcool délicieux me procurant l'oubli. Ses doigts se hissent dans mes cheveux alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa peau encore et encore... Elle m'attire à son visage, ses lèvres accueillantes m'arrachant une envie furieuse de vivre. Ses bras passent entre nous et viennent défaire un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Les pans glissent sur mes bras tandis qu'elle caresse ma peau, laissant une brûlure cuisante sur son passage. Nos bouches ne se lâchent pas et je sens mon pantalon glisser...

_Elle veut m'aimer... _

Mes entrailles se serrent mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Je veux avoir ma certitude. Mes doigts tremblent lorsque j'entreprends de lui retirer son jeans. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtement devant moi mais l'admirer me brûle. _Je ne sais même pas ce qui est entrain de se passer... _Je ressens juste les baisers sur mon visage, mon cou, mon torse... J'ai envie d'elle. _Laissez-moi m'abandonner... _Je la cale contre la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se soustrait à mon étreinte. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma nuque alors que son bassin se presse au mien. J'attrape ses jambes pour la porter jusqu'au lit. Allongée sur le matelas, elle me semble si désirable... si belle... _Comme si elle voulait vraiment de moi... _Elle caresse mes bras, rougissante. Je m'allonge sur elle, nos intimités collées l'une sur l'autre. Son dos se cambre quand je dépose mes lèvres sur sa poitrine encore vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir.

Je ne me contrôle plus. Je la redresse rapidement pour lui retirer cet habit inutile. Ses seins sont là, parfaits devant moi... _Je n'avais jamais vu sa poitrine... _Mon corps tout entier tremble devant cette vision apaisante. Lorsque je referme ma bouche sur son sein droit, elle gémit.

- Oh mon dieu...

Ses ongles se plantent dans mon crâne mais qu'importe ! Je veux la posséder. Je veux sentir sa peau se réchauffer sous mes mains. Tout son épiderme est si doux, si délicat... Je passe ma bouche et ma langue sur chaque recoin de son corps. L'élastique de sa culotte rencontre mes lèvres et je le repousse pour le lui retirer. Elle se redresse... Elle me pousse pour essayer de me faire allonger... _Je ne veux pas... Je veux garder le contrôle... _

- Non ! S'il te plaît...

Elle ne dit rien mais caresse mon visage. Je reprends ses lèvres avec ferveur, savourant la douceur qui émane d'elle. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps et je sens sa bouche parcourir ma peau. Je ferme les yeux, goutant ses baisers humides. Mon érection devient douloureuse.

_Depuis quand n'avais-je pas aimé une femme à ce point ? _

Mon dernier vêtement glisse sur mes cuisses jusqu'à m'être retiré. Les yeux toujours clos, je sens sa main effleurer mon désir...

_Aime la ! Aime moi... Faisons nous du bien ! Rien qu'une fois... _

Je la plaque contre le lit et passe ma main sur sa féminité chaude et humide... Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je la pénètre violemment, nous arrachant un cri. Son corps se cambre sous mon regard, ses muscles se tendent...

_Magnifique... Jamais je n'avais eu vu de plus beau spectacle... _

Mon corps s'embrase lorsque j'entame des mouvements en elle. Chaque cellule de ma peau est en feu. Le brasier me consume, se hissant jusqu'à mon coeur le faisant battre de nouveau plus vite, plus fort. Pour la première fois, ma respiration se saccade et je m'épuise dans l'effort. Ses ongles griffent mes bras tendus à côté de ses épaules, m'arrachant la peau. La douleur est cuisante mais c'est ce que je veux ! J'obéis à mes sensations, accélérant le mouvement, me perdant au plus profond de son intimité.

Je me brûle définitivement lorsque ses yeux chocolat s'ouvrent sur les miens.

- Hmmm... C'est tellement boonn... Edward...

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

J'accroche mon rêve à ma vie. Edward me fait l'amour... La démence qui habite nos corps est entrain de me tuer. C'est si intense que mon sang bouillonne dans chacune de mes veines alors que des frissons embrasent mon corps. Nous nous perdons et peut-être que c'est une erreur mais qu'importe... Je veux profiter de mon rêve...

Mon ventre se tord lorsque ses yeux vert brûlants accrochent mon regard. Je veux plus, je veux qu'il accélère... Qu'il y aille encore plus vite et encore plus fort.

- Hmmm... C'est tellement boonn... Edward...

Ses mouvements ralentissent alors et son regard s'emplit d'une lueur qui n'était pas apparue sur son visage. Il ferme ses yeux un instant, immobile en moi, et lorsqu'il les réouvre, une larme coule sur sa joue... Il pince ses lèvres et pose son corps sur le mien, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou qu'il embrasse doucement.

- Pardonne-moi, Bella...

Doucement, il reprend ses va-et-vient dans ma féminité, tendre comme jamais personne ne l'aura été avec moi... J'enserre sa taille de mes cuisses et je caresse son dos, sentant toujours ses pleurs couler contre ma peau. J'arque légèrement mon bassin et le sens buter sur un endroit particulièrement sensible. Mon corps se liquéfie à cet instant, ma vue se brouille et je tremble. Je ne peux retenir un long gémissement et je sens son grognement retentir contre ma poitrine.

Je ne sais plus respirer correctement, la sueur perle sur mon visage. Ses mouvements en moi se font plus rapides et il glisse sa main entre nos corps pour aller caresser mon clitoris. Je resserre ma prise sur sa nuque alors que j'aperçois les étoiles devant mes yeux, mes parois intimes se resserrant sur son membre gonflé en moi.

- Edwaaaaaard !

Un dernier coup de rein de sa part et il me rejoint dans notre orgasme, son corps s'arquant contre le mien, son visage fermé et ses dents serrés, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il s'écroule finalement sur mon corps, la respiration haletante. Mon coeur bat à un rythme effrené contre le sien.

_Nous sommes vivants... Nous sommes bien... _

Alors que je savoure son étreinte, honteuse d'avoir profité de cet orgasme qu'il avait voulu m'offrir, je sens son corps se secouer de sanglots incontrôlables. De l'eau salée inonde ma peau, coulant contre ma nuque. Mon coeur se brise à nouveau et je ne peux retenir mes larmes...

Je ne me cache pas et me mets à pleurer contre lui, le serrant dans mes bras de toutes mes forces. Je le sens qui s'accroche à moi tel un noyé s'accrocherait à une planche en bois pour dériver...

J'embrasse sa tempe et son front. Je peine à redescendre sur terre. Nos corps sont toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et sa main droite est nouée dans mes cheveux. Je le sens avoir un hoquet contre ma poitrine et l'entends renifler.

- Par... pardon... Bella...

Je le serre encore plus contre moi, désireuse de le rassurer et de lui prouver dans cette étreinte qu'il vient de me donner plus de bonheur qu'il ne l'aura jamais fait...

***~o~0~o~***

**Je vous remercie aussi toutes infiniment pour votre mobilisation sur le dernier chapitre du Hasard.**

**Vous avez purement tout explosé ! Merci à vous.**

**Bref, j'espère que vous aurez saisi toute l'importance de ce chapitre**

**qui ne fut pas facile à écrire en fait.**

**Prochaine séance le week-end prochain ! **

**Passez une bonne semaine,**

**je vous embrasse.**

**tiftouff19**


	16. Chapter 16 : Aimer à deux pas de l'Enfer

**Stephenie Meyer ne nous enverra pas des colis de kleenex pour ce chapitre !**

**(**_Elle pourrait, avec le pognon qu'elle se fait chaque fois qu'une petite culotte Edward Cullen se vend dans le monde..._**)**

***~o~0~o~***

**cilceferret : Oui, nous y voilà comme tu dis =) Mathieu m'a beaucoup aidé à bien saisir cet instant et tout ce que ça impliquait comme réaction. Merci à toi, bonne lecture. **

**cynthiaCullen : Ces maris se foutent trop de la tête de leurs femmes, ça va pas ça LOL J'espère que tu auras pu t'en remettre quand même mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est qu'une fic =) Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Elodiii : C'est effectivement plus une histoire de besoin, de fusion. Ils ont eu besoin de ce moment, ils ont eu besoin de se faire du bien, de se prouver qu'ils sont toujours là tous les deux. T'as bien compris le sens de la fic rassure-toi LOL. Edward est en plein deuil et Bella ne sait pas trop comment agir avec lui... Bonne lecture !**

**feerie-amb : Difficile pour Edward d'être tout à fait à l'aise avec ce qui vient de se passer. Il vient de réaliser son rêve depuis l'adolescence mais se sent coupable... Merci de ta review bonne lecture !**

**gaby : Cette FF n'a pas un sujet facile et j'essaie de coller au plus possible dans ce que ressentent Edward et Bella... Merci de cette gentille review =) Bonne lecture. **

**habswifes : Je crois qu'Edward avait besoin de se faire du bien avec Bella même si ce n'est pas évident pour lui et que ça tombe dans un moment où c'est dur pour eux deux. On en saura un peu plus sur son état d'esprit dans ce chapitre :) Bonne lecture. **

**HelleHaare : J'ai effectivement placé quelques flash-back pour montrer l'environemment dans lequel vivait Edward auprès de sa femme. Ce qui sera important pour la suite. Bonne lecture. **

**leeloo : J'essaie de faire quelque chose qui soit émotionnellement concret pour tout le monde même si c'est parfois difficile =) Bonne lecture. **

**mimie30 : Je crois que leur relation a été dans le feu du moment. Edward saisit peu à peu toutes ses erreurs. Concernant les excuses que lui fait Edward, tu en sauras un peu plus ici. Pour l'instant, j'ignore s'il y aura plus de chapitres par semaine mais j'ai déjà un autre projet d'écriture avec BostonDirty et une autre idée de fic que je lancerai, sans compter les OS qui vont bientot arriver. Et concernant Mathieu il ne m'aide pas pour l'écriture, il m'aide juste à mieux rentrer dans mon personnage et il lit ce que je fais et m'aide aussi à mieux décrire ce que je veux dire. Merci à toi, bonne lecture =) **

**Morgane : Le précédent chapitre était effectivement important. Parce qu'ils craquent, qu'ils s'unissent... Edward est encore perturbé par ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a l'impression de se raccrocher à la seule prise qu'il a, et en même temps il pense qu'il ne doit pas le faire... Compliqué... Bonne lecture =)**

**Twiladdict : Je vais peut-être te surprendre mais j'ai manqué pleuré en écrivant le lemon du précédent chapitre LOL J'étais tellement à fond que je comprenais plus rien à ce qui se passait LOL Merci de ton passage, bonne lecture. **

**Twilighteuse27 : Je crois effectivement que pendant quelques instants, Edward a succombé à une sorte de pulsion pour coincer Bella contre la porte LOL. Mais il n'arrive pas à lutter contre son envie irréprécible de l'avoir pour lui. Moments difficiles. La vie avec Tanya n'était pas toujours rose et Bella en a fait les frais en subissant ses railleries incessantes. Bonne lecture à toi ! Bisous.**

**Comme nous avons ici un signe exceptionnellement merdique (**je n'ai pas reçu les alertes reviews donc vous imaginez la galère**), j'ai répondu un peu à l'arrache, j'espère ne pas avoir oublié de lectrices... Merci donc aussi à appaloosa, blandine, elodie, Fleur50, jade sheppard, Loiisl, ****lou0çoOo6****, Pauline, schaeffer, severine**, **Vanessa.**

***~o~0~o~***

**J'ai pas grand chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre donc... Bonne lecture !**

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA : **

Les heures s'étaient égrénées dans cette chambre, en silence. Les larmes de mon amant s'étaient taries au fil du temps, nous rappelant à un instant douloureux. J'étais plus que troublée par sa demande de le pardonner...

_De quoi s'excusait-il ? Si c'était pour m'avoir fait l'amour, il n'imaginait pas à quel point mon rêve m'avait emplie de joie... _

Edward ne dormait pas, toujours blotti contre mon corps nu. Parfois, son index faisait de tout petits cercles sur mon épaule ou il touchait tout simplement mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je n'aurai pas songé à bouger d'un cil, coupable de profiter de cet instant de paix mais heureuse... Sereine comme je ne l'avais jamais été depuis longtemps...

- A chaque seconde renaît la mort,

Hantant nos jours et tuant nos nuits,

Faisant de douleur ressurgirent mes tords,

Enfouissant les amours de toute ma vie.

Ecoutez, ma douce maîtresse,

Combien raisonne ma tristesse,

Quand vos bras m'enlacent de votre chaleur,

Anéantissant ainsi chaque crainte qui m'habite et chaque peur.

Et si le temps faisait vasciller votre ouvrage,

Je vous en supplie, pour tout oublier, donnez-moi votre courage,

Afin que je me pardonne mes erreurs et ma rage.

J'avais interrompu tout mouvement en l'entendant décliner ces vers. Edward bougeait contre mon corps et relevait sa tête vers moi, sans pour autant croiser mon regard. Je caressais son visage et repoussait des mèches sur son front. Ses sourcils froncés obscurcissaient ses yeux. Je retenais ma respiration, soufflée par ce qu'il venait de réciter.

- Parle-moi Edward... murmurais-je

Il fuyait désespérément mon regard et je ne m'en sentais que plus mal.

- Est-ce que...

Il déglutissait péniblement, son poing se serrant à côté de ma tête.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Mon coeur se serrait... _Comment pouvait-il penser m'avoir fait du mal ? _

- Edward ! Comment tu peux penser m'avo...

Je ne pus terminer ma question parce qu'il déposait son index sur mes lèvres, sans me regarder. Son souffle s'entrecoupait, comme s'il venait de courir.

- Réponds... juste à... ma question...

Je soupirais. Je n'arrivais même pas à définir ce que je ressentais en cet instant, tant j'avais espéré d'Edward qu'il s'ouvre...

- Réponds... s'il te plaît...

Son front se posait contre le mien alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait et qu'il crispait son visage pour essayer de ne pas sangloter bruyamment.

- Non... Non, tu ne m'as pas fait mal...

Son index se repliait dans sa poigne qu'il resserrait et il eut un petit mouvement pour déposer ses lèvres à la commissure de ma bouche. Il y fit un petit baiser et se relevait, sans un regard, sans un mot de plus. Il renfila son pantalon, assis sur le rebord du lit et se dirigeait vers la porte, en attrapant au sol sa chemise et son boxer...

Lorsqu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, je laissais mes quelques larmes couler sur ma joue, tant j'étais troublée... A la fois heureuse et peinée par ce qui venait d'arriver à Edward, lui qui avait semblé tellement apaisé pendant un instant et pourtant si blessé après...

Je décidais de me lever... de ne pas rester dans cette chambre... dans ces draps dont l'odeur me rappelait nos ébats. Je me rhabillais prestement et lorsque je voulus aller dans la salle de bains, la porte était verrouillée. Je me rendis dans celle de la chambre où je dormais pour prendre une rapide douche. La vapeur ne me détendait pas et pourtant, je me sentais si bien mais si coupable... _Des années que j'attendais de vivre un tel instant... et malgré tout, mon instinct me soufflait que ce n'avait pas été une bonne chose... _

La douche m'aidait à réfléchir... Je devais aller me promener. Marcher m'avait toujours fait du bien. J'avais repéré un parc non loin d'ici, j'irai courir plutôt ! J'attrapais un jogging et un débardeur, ainsi que mon mp3, qu'Edward m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire lorsque j'étais enceinte. Il y avait mis toute une liste de morceaux qu'il jouait au piano.

_" Bon anniversaire Bella la baleine ! "_

_" Oh mais que t'es drôle ! "_

_Il avait ri._

_" Tiens ! Cadeau ! "_

_" Edward... Tu sais que j'ai horreur des cadeaux ! "_

_" Oui, mais moi j'aime t'entendre râler ! Allez, ouvre ! "_

_Je m'étais exécutée pour trouver le mp3 en état de marche. Edward avait l'air tout fier de lui._

_" Je t'ai joué quelques morceaux que j'ai enregistré dessus ! J'espère que tu apprécieras et que ça t'aidera à dormir la nuit si la petite chose qui grandit en toi veut bien te laisser du repos ! "_

_Je n'avais pu que sourire._

_" Merci, Edward ! " _

Je n'avais jamais rien ajouté à ces morceaux. Sa play-list était intacte, il y avait des morceaux à lui mais aussi d'autres musiques que j'aimais. Il avait su choisir les bons sons qui correspondaient à ma vie. Edward m'avait toujours devancé sur mes envies, instinctivement. Je souriais en allumant le petit appareil et en mettant le casque. Je toquais sur la porte de la salle de bains.

- Edward ?  
Aucune réponse, aucun son ne vint troubler le silence.

- Edward ?

J'entendis un petit bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui serait tombé dans le lavabo.

- Je vais courir...

Rien.

- Je prends mon portable... Si tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelles...

Je n'obtiens rien de plus et décidais de partir, sentant la peine m'envahir. J'enclenchais le mode lecture et claquais la porte d'entrée pour aller m'évader...

***~o~0~o~***

_(Playlist :_ Two steps From Hell - Moving Mountain)

**POV EDWARD : **

Elle était partie.

_Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'elle reste ? Qu'elle insiste ? Qu'elle s'installe devant la porte et t'attende ? _

Des images de notre... moment... me revenaient par flash. Sa voix, ses gémissements, ses soupirs...

_La façon dont tu l'as coincé contre la porte, l'empêchant de bouger. La façon dont tu t'es immiscé en elle sans préparation, sans lui demander son avis, avec violence. La façon dont tu l'as pénétré encore et encore sans ménagement... _

- PUTAIN !

Un coup de poing dans l'étagère et tout vole. Le verre à dents se brise au sol. _Le verre de Crystal... _L'horreur envahit peu à peu chaque respiration qui sort de moi.

_TOUTES CES PUTAIN DE RESPIRATIONS, TU NE LES MERITES MEME PAS ! TU N'ES QU'UN CONNARD ! TU SOUFFRES ET TU LA FAIS SOUFFRIR ! AVEC TES PUTAIN DE CHOIX A LA CON, TU AS TUE TA FILLE ET TA FEMME ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS APPROCHE TANYA UN SOIR D'HIVER, TA FILLE NE SERAIT PAS MORTE ET TU N'AURAIS PAS VIOLE TA MEILLEURE AMIE ! ESPECE DE SALE ENFOIRE DE MERDE ! _

Un tissu se déchire sous mes doigts et je claque la porte. Que ce soit ici ou dehors, l'Enfer m'attend ! Je dévale les escaliers. _Tanya... _Sa marque est partout ! Dans les rideaux, le vase de l'entrée, la tapisserie.. TOUT ! PARTOUT !

Le vase ne lui survivra pas ! Un coup de pied et il est déjà brisé lui aussi ! Le tissu du rideau est trop résistant ! _Elle s'était accrochée à toi comme une sangsue ! Quand j'avais voulu la quitter, elle s'était rattachée à moi pour finalement s'implanter comme une morte de faim ! _

Je sentais un liquide couler dans ma gorge. L'alcool, le seul truc qui la faisait entrer dans une colère monstre. Je m'approche du portrait de ma chère femme, son sourire affiché... Je détestais quand elle jubilait ! Tout sur son visage sentait le faux ! Ses photos étouffaient l'étagère, cachant la beauté de ma petite fille... Les cadres finissent par tomber sur le sol.

_C'est sa seule place de toute façon ! _

Elle a tout emporté avec elle ! Tout ce que je voulais ! Tout ce que j'aimais ! A quel point était-elle devenue cinglée ? Qu'avait-elle fait de ma vie ? Qu'avait-elle fait de ma fille ?

Avancer... Marcher... Courir... La grille du cimetière s'ouvrit devant moi. Et cette tombe avec ces fleurs...

_REGARDE CE QU'ELLE A FAIT DE TA FILLE ! _

Mes membres tremblent, j'ai besoin de frapper dans quelque chose ! Je sentais la canette en aluminium se déformer sous mes doigts lorsque je lisais avec une haine sans mesure, les inscriptions dressées sur la sépulture.

_" Tanya Denali-Cullen : 22 aout 1980 - 23 Juillet 2009_

_Crystal Cullen Denali : 5 Septembre 2004 - 23 Juillet 2009 "_

Elle avait tué ma vie. Elle avait pris tout ce que je possédais. Elle avait emporté ma Crystal pour partir, doubler trois voitures de merde et finir sous un camion !

_Elle t'a détruit. Mais elle s'est tuée aussi... Elle s'est punie ! _

- Tu vois ma chère épouse ? Toi et ton putain de vase, vous êtes brisés... Tous les deux ! Moi et ma bouteille, on est encore là !

Le silence s'alourdissait sur mes épaules. _Insupportable monde de questions sans réponses._

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI T'AS JAMAIS EU UN SEUL ECLAIR DE LUCIDITE DANS TA PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE POUR AU MOINS LAISSER CRYSTAL A LA MAISON CE JOUR-LA ! TU VOULAIS L'EMMENER A CE PUTAIN DE COURS DE DANSE DE MERDE ! ELLE N'A JAMAIS VOULU DANSER ! ELLE VOULAIT FIRE DU CHEVAL ET TOI, TU LA DESTINAIS A LA DANSE ? ESPECE DE CONNA...

Deux bras m'empoignent avec force, me faisant reculer. Je tombe au sol, pris par surprise.

- Edward, calme-toi...

A côté de ma main, la canette répend la bière sur les graviers... _Et cette putain de voix !_

Les deux même bras me relèvent.

- LACHE-MOI CARLISLE !

- Edward, calme-toi, tout le monde te regarde !

- ILS ME REGARDENT ET ALORS ? IL FAUT QU'ILS SACHENT LA CONNERIE QUE J'AI FAITE ! IL FAUT QU'ILS SACHENT QUE SI MA FILLE EST LA, TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE !

- Edward, tu dis des anneries ! Tu as bu, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal... Viens on va à la maison ! Je vais m'occuper de toi...

- LACHE-MOI PUTAIN ! TU NE PEUX RIEN POUR MOI !

- Je suis ton père Edward ! Pour toujours ! Je vais t'aider !

_Putain qu'il est drôle ! _

- Je. N'ai. Pas. De. Père... Si je ne suis plus père, alors tu ne l'es plus non plus !

Il recule d'un pas. _Bravo Carlisle ! Quelle belle dévotion paternelle !_

- Bravo ! Tu veux m'aider et tu recules ? Tu sais t'y prendre toi hein ?!

Ses sourcils se froncent. Il réavance.

- EDWARD ! TU ARRETES CA MAINTENANT, TU M'ENTENDS ? TU LACHES CETTE CANETTE ET TU VAS ME SUIVRE !

- JAMAIS ! JE NE SUIS PLUS PERSONNE ! JE SUIS LIBRE !

La liberté est derrière cette grille...

- Edward ! J'espère que tu ne rentres pas chez toi dans cet état pour aller voir Bella...

_Bella... Comment ose-t-il parler d'elle ? Comment ose-t-il me dire que je vais la voir et que je lui ferai du mal ? Le mal est déjà fait ! _

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER D'ELLE !

- TU NE LUI FERAS QUE DU MAL SI TU RETOURNES CHEZ TOI COMME CA !

_C'en est trop !_

- Le mal est déjà fait, _papa ! _J'ai baisé Bella ! Je l'ai coincé contre une porte et je l'ai forcé à coucher avec moi ! Tu vois ces traces de griffures sur mes bras ? Elle s'est débattue ! Elle voulait que je recule et je l'ai baisé ! Je l'ai violé ! Ca change tout, hein ?

Les marques sont rouges sur mes bras, là où ses ongles s'étaient implantés dans ma peau pour me faire reculer.

_Jamais je ne pourrais recroiser son regard... J'ai joué et j'ai perdu ! J'ai tout perdu : ma femme, ma fille, ma meilleure amie et ma filleule... _

Carlisle ne dit rien. Derrière lui... Esmé... Son visage est rouge, elle a son portable contre elle. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit, croisant ses prunelles en colère et furieuse.

_Et tu as perdu ta mère... _

- Je me casse... Je suis désolé d'être une déception. Va voir Bella, fais tout pour qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne soit pas traumatisé parce que j'ai fait. Prends soin d'elle et dis-lui que je l'aimais...

Je ne peux pas affronter leurs regards. _Tout a une fin. La mienne est aujourd'hui..._

Je récupère ma canette broyée et repars. J'entends la caillasse crisser sous mes pieds... _Bruit insupportable. _

- EDWAAAAAARD !

La voix me paralyse. Déchirante... Mes larmes coulent et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cette source vocale qui semble tant souffrir...

Je me retourne et vois Bella.

_Bella... _

- Bella, il n'est pas dans son état normal...

C'était comme si elle ne tenait pas compte des avertissements de Carlisle. Elle se téléscope contre moi et aggrippe ma nuque, plantant ses ongles dans ma peau. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me broyer le cou... _C'est tout ce que j'aurai mérité, de toute façon ! _

- Edward... Reviens à toi... S'il te plaît... Tu ne m'as pas violé ! Je te supplie, crois-moi...

_Etait-ce là une hallucination ? Ou voulait-elle éviter le scandale dans le cimetière ?_

Ses mains caressent mon visage comme si j'étais encore digne de tout ça...

- Edward... Il faut que tu me crois... Je t'en supplie... Tu ne m'as pas violé ! J'étais entièrement consentante pour coucher avec toi... S'il te plaît, il faut que tu me crois... S'il te plait, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Elle m'enlace tellement fort que je sens son coeur battre contre le mien. _Pourquoi elle me dit tout ceci ? Pourquoi elle s'acharne de la sorte ? _

- Bella...

Prononcer son prénom me rattache à l'horreur de mes actes. Je sens ma peau qu'elle a griffé à vif sous ses ongles. Tout le mal que je lui ai fait est là.

- Chuut... Chut... Viens, on rentre. On va aller à la maison et parler... Tu ne m'as pas violé, Edward... Tu en es incapable... J'ai _voulu _ce rapport, tu m'entends ?

Je ne sais pas où elle a pris des cours pour mentir aussi bien, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Je ne sais pas par où nous passons, ni comment nous revenons. Je ne sais pas où sont Carlisle et Esmé. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je suis frappé de voir tous ces morceaux de verre au sol, ces tissus déchirés, ces photos éparpillées...

Comme si une tornade était passée par là ! Bella se tourne face à moi et prend mes deux mains.

- Ne regarde que moi... Ne me quitte pas des yeux...

J'accepte de céder à sa supplique et elle m'entraine avec elle sur le canapé. Elle me force à m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Autour de nous, encore et toujours du verre... Et cette sensation d'oppression que je ressens, qui commence à m'étouffer. _Il faut que tu partes de là ! _

- Oh non Edward Cullen ! Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter !

***~o~0~o~***

_(Playlist : Sigur Ros - Hoppipola)_

**POV BELLA : **

Après avoir courru de longues minutes, j'étais rentrée. Le spectacle effroyable que j'avais rencontré dans la maison m'avait choqué ! Le vase de l'entrée était brisé, les rideaux déchirés de leur crochet, et les photos de Tanya éparpillées partout au sol... J'avais appelé Edward, sans obtenir de réponse. J'étais montée en courant à l'étage, espérant le trouver. Dans la salle de bains, le rideau de douche était déchiré, du verre jonchait aussi le sol...

J'avais pris peur d'un cambriolage ou d'un enlèvement mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas cela. J'avais attrapé mon portable pour composer le numéro d'Edward mais mon téléphone avait sonné.

_" Bella ! Oh mon Dieu, Bella ! Est-ce que Edward t'a violé ? "_

_" Quoi ? Mais Esmé..." _

_Elle éclatait en sanglots._

_" Viens au cimetière. On l'a trouvé avec Carlisle... il est ivre, il hurle sur son père. Il devient fou, il dit qu'il t'a violé... Il... "_

_Une angoisse immense s'était emparée de moi._

_" Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il dit ça ? "_

_Tout en parlant, je m'étais mise en route en courant. Si je faisais vite, j'étais au cimetière dans cinq minutes. Le bus s'arrêtait juste à ma hauteur et j'étais montée dedans sans réfléchir, gagnant quelques minutes. Il me déposait à deux cent mètres de ma destination._

_" Il est ivre, il dit que vous avez fait l'amour, qu'il t'a violé... "_

_J'avais coupé mon téléphone, les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-il croire m'avoir violé ? _

En arrivant, Edward hurlait, le visage rouge et les membres tremblants. Esmé avait raison, il devenait fou. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'aller le chercher, l'étreindre, le serrer contre moi, le ramener à la raison. Essayer, du moins...

Il fallait qu'il sorte du cimetière, qu'il ne revienne pas ici. Je l'avais entrainé à la maison, essayant de faire en sorte qu'il ne réalise pas les dégâts qu'il avait provoqué, car j'imagine que c'était lui qui avait fait tout ça...

Il voulut partir mais cette fois _non _je ne le laisserai pas s'enfermer dans une tour de silence ! Il devait parler !

- Oh non Edward Cullen ! Cette fois-ci, tu vas m'écouter !

Il s'immobilisait, ses yeux trainant sur les cadres brisés au sol.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui...

Il les désignait d'un coup de tête et mon coeur se serrait.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Edward. Mais quand je suis revenue, tu n'étais plus là et c'était cassé.

Il soupira longuement et je vis son corps s'affaisser.

- Je t'ai fait du mal, Bella... Je t'ai b... baisé... comme...

Il se secoua faiblement d'avant en arrière en fermant les yeux, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Je la lui retirais avec mon pouce.

- Chut... Ecoute-moi... Tu ne m'as ni baisé, ni violé.

Il eut un petit rictus face à moi.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je suis impardonnable. Va porter plainte et...

- Tu arrêtes ces conneries oui ? Tu ne m'as pas violé !

Son corps entier se mit à trembler et il relevait les manches de son tee-shirt.

- Et ça, Bella ? Ose me dire que tu ne t'es pas débattue face à moi ? Que tu n'as pas voulu te reculer ?

Je fixais les traces de griffure sur ses bras et rougissais. _Dans mon plaisir, je n'y avais pas été de main morte avec son corps... Et c'était sur cela qu'il se basait pour affirmer que j'avais été violé ? Alors que j'avais marqué là mon plaisir immense ?_

Je ne pus retenir un rire, appuyant ma tête contre son épaule. Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Edward... Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'orgasme ?

Il me regardait, l'air furieux et dubitatif. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Ecoute-moi un instant... Je ne t'ai pas repoussé et j'ai _voulu _aussi ce rapport sexuel. Je ne t'aurai pas griffé pour me défendre. Je t'aurai plutôt collé une bonne droite ou un coup dans les parties... C'est beaucoup plus efficace ! J'ai juste pris du plaisir... Enormement de plaisir...

Il croisait enfin mon regard, comme ébahi. Je crus l'espace d'une brève seconde retrouver mon Edward, celui d'avant la mort de sa famille, celui avec qui j'avais cohabité deux ans, celui qui avait toujours été...

Il me prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

- Oh pardon, Bella ! Pardonne-moi... J'ai été ignoble, je...

- Tais-toi, imbécile !

- Laisse-moi te dire... t'expliquer... Je... je suis perdu... Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'on a fait, c'est...

- Une trahison envers Tanya ?

Il fit " oui " de la tête, puis fit " non ".

- Ecoute... Non... pas Tanya... Enfin si, mais... Crystal... Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression d'être indigne... De vivre sans le mériter... Ce matin j'ai profité de toi...

Ses doigts frôlaient mon visage et vinrent se poser au niveau de mon coeur. Je comprenais tout ce qu'il disait. Rien ne semblait évident pour lui. Et rien ne le serait vraiment.

- Je me suis senti vivant l'espace d'un instant... De quelques minutes... Je...

- Chuut... Ne dis rien... D'accord ? J'ai compris et...

- Bella, attends... Ne crois pas que... J'en ai eu très... envie...

Il eut de nouveau un petit rictus et détachait son regard du mien.

- Mais... Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête... J'ai l'impression de devenir cinglé et je ne veux pas te perdre. C'est la seule chose que je sais.

Je me penchais vers lui et nichais mon visage dans son cou.

Je caressais doucement l'espoir que nos vies refassent une seule et même identité d'ici quelques temps. Mais il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être au calme et il passait avant tout.

- C'est difficile pour toi, je comprends. Ecoute-moi, tu n'es pas tout seul, tu m'entends ? Toi et moi savons très bien que ça n'ira pas mieux ce soir et demain. Ce sera un long travail. Mais je resterai auprès de toi le temps qu'il faudra.

Il me serrait contre lui plus fort. Il déposait des baisers sur mon front, comme un désespéré.

- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans le cimetière ?

Il soupira longuement. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Sa main tremblait contre mon visage.

- J'ai... hurlé des choses... à Carlisle... mais je...

Il se relevait soudainement, tournant en rond devant moi. Il finit par se laisser tomber assis sur la petite table et prendre ses cheveux entre ses mains, serrant fermement ses poings.

- Je suis fatigué, Bella ! Je veux juste que ça s'arrête...

Mon coeur se serrait devant sa supplique. Je lui pris les mains.

- Viens... Ca a été une longue journée... Tu vas aller te reposer...

Il se levait docilement et je le guidais fermement vers la chambre d'amis. Il s'installait dans le matelas, tout habillé, ôtant seulement ses chaussures. Je m'asseyais face à lui, et il fermait les yeux. Lorsque je le crus endormi, je me relevais mais il saisissait mon poignet.  
- Reste... s'il te plaît... M'abandonne pas...

Je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeais à côté de lui. Il me regardait un instant, comme hésitant.

- Est-ce que je peux...

- Viens !

Il allongea sa tête sur mon épaule contre mon cou et nichait son nez dans ma clavicule. Je caressais sa nuque et ses cheveux, espérant l'apaiser. Lorsque sa respiration se calmait et qu'il grognait dans son sommeil, j'embrassais son front.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Tu n'es pas tout seul...

***~o~0~o~***

**Bon voilà... Oh putain j'appréhende vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre**

**c'est un truc de fou... **

_Et là, je vais pas vous parler de New Moon_

_mais du premier trailer de Remember Me... Et je dirai juste : Oh. My. God... _

**Je voulais aussi vous dire merci infiniment pour vos votes pour BostonDirty et moi**

**sur le concours Allocop. **

**Terminer première ex-aequo... ça nous a soufflé et bien soufflé même !**

**On se donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour la suite de FCDC.**

**D'ici là, portez-vous bien !**

**Bon week-end !**

**Bisous.**


	17. Chapter 17 : Tu es pourtant là pour moi

**Stephenie Meyer ... passe peut-être ses après-midi devant LES FEUX DE L'AMOUR...**

* * *

**Bébé23 : Oh j'suis désolée de t'avoir oubliée ! Le chemin sera effectivement très long pour Edward, mais l'essentiel est qu'il y arrive... Merci à toi et bonne lecture. **

**crazybells : Ah Casper et Memett ^^ Les babillages de Sohalia sont toujours une fraicheur ! C'est bien la seule innocente dans cette FF, parce que chacun vit le drame d'Edward avec plus ou moins de proximité. Quant à Bella, elle va subir la douleur de son meilleur ami. Edward devient fou et il a tellement peur de la perdre que quand il a cru l'avoir violé, il a perdu les pédales. Ils ont su en parler un peu et ça aura probablement apaisé Edward pour quelques brèves heures, bien trop courtes. Merci de ton passage =) Bonne lecture. **

**elodiii : J'appréhendais en fait parce que j'avais peur que ce que j'ai écrit soit mal interprété et que je m'y sois prise maladroitement. Edward pète un gros cable mais dans sa situation... ce ne serait pas normal s'il n'avait pas cette phase de colère intense envers tous ses regrets. Bella souffre de le voir se rétamer, faire un pas et puis tomber... Mais elle l'aime du plus profond de son coeur, elle fera toujours tout pour le relever. Edward sent qu'elle le protège, qu'elle l'apaise. Merci de ta review, bonne lecture =)**

**HelleHaare : Remember Me est le nouveau film d'un certain acteur qui monte en ce moment... Robert Pattinson je crois... ^^ C'est une sorte de drame, l'histoire de Tyler (Robert Pattinson donc) qui incarne un mec un peu paumé après le suicide de son frère et le divorce de ses parents. Un soir il va se faire tabasser par des flics et pour se venger, va séduire Ally (Emilie De Ravin) qui est la fille d'un des flics qui l'a tabassé. Entre eux va naitre une histoire d'amour passionnelle, avec autour d'eux un environnement difficile. Le casting c'est aussi Chris Cooper et surtout Pierce Brosnan. Bref quant à ce précédent chapitre, Edward est effectivement totalement paumé. Bonne lecture !**

**lou0çoOo6 : Bella va devoir s'accrocher pour pouvoir aider Edward de façon efficace même si ça ne se fera pas en un jour. En ce qui concerne tes "talents psychologiques" ils sont très bons t'inquiète pas pour ça MDR. J'suis désolée pour l'autre fois de pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais déjà avec la fac pas mal de boulot et le site a beaucoup beugué ce qui n'a pas facilité les réponses et j'me suis emmêlée les crayons... pataugé dans la semoule bref... ce que tu veux désolée LOL Bonne lecture. Bisous.**

**matrineu54 : Edward vit un truc difficile ce qui fait qu'il est complètement déréglé par rapport à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ecrire un roman c'est un peu une sorte de rêve mais je ne crois pas avoir ni le talent ni l'applomb pour le faire en fait. Merci à toi en tout cas =) Bonne lecture. **

**Morgane : Edward a réagit et c'était effectivement à prévoir. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il n'avait pas fait de mal à Bella et il en est plutôt soulagé même s'il a eu très peur. Leur amour viendra, lentement, mais il n'en sera que plus fort. Merci à toi, bonne lecture. **

**severine : C'est clair qu'Edward pète un cable de façon prodigieuse. Il ne gère et ne controle strictement plus rien. C'est difficile pour lui. Bonne lecture. **

**twilighteuse27 : Edward a perdu toute lucidité après ce rapport et il devient barge à l'idée d'avoir blessé Bella. C'est Carlisle qui subit les pots cassés mais je crois qu'il comprend vraiment ce que son fils ressent. En fait, sur ce chapitre, j'étais assez en colère en l'écrivant donc ça a été plus facile mais c'est vrai que des fois c'est pas d'la tarte comme dirait l'autre ! J'ai été un peu déçue de New Moon en fait, j'm'attendais à un truc vachement mieux surtout que Tentation était mon bouquin préféré des quatre, mais bon après c'est suggestif... Et...Ah... Remember Me... Mon Dieu LOL Bonne lecture, bisous. **

**Merci aussi à Beeboo, cilceferret, Dawn266, elodie, emmymarks, evid-3nce, Julie, laure, Lukilina, nadia, schaeffer, VampNinis, Vanessa.**

***~o~0~o~***

**POV BELLA :**

Ce fut mon portable à 22h qui me réveillait. J'avais dû m'endormir peu de temps après Edward. En l'entendant sonner, je m'étais précipitée en bas pour ne pas réveiller mon meilleur ami. Au bout du fil, Sohalia.

_" Maman ? "_

- Oh ma petite puce ! Comment ça va ma chérie ? Tu es bien arrivée ?

_" Vouii ! On a vu le Parc de Mickey mais Marraine elle dit qu'on doit attendre demain pour entrer dedans ! "_

- C'est normal ma chérie, le parc n'est pas ouvert tout le temps !

_" Moi j'aurai bien aimé voir les princesses avant de faire dodo ! "_

- Tu te lèveras tôt demain et tu pourras aller les voir !

_" Oh voui ! Et après je te appelerai et je te dirai ! "_

- Bien sûr ma chérie ! Tu as appelé Papa aussi ?

_" Voui ! Quand j'étais dans la route Marraine elle m'a dit d'appeler Papa "_

- Tu lui as parlé ?

_" Voui ! Et j'ai parlé à Pépé et à Papi aussi ! "_

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté de beau ?

Ma fille avait continué de me raconter sa petite vie, m'expliquant tout un tas de choses incohérentes qui emplissaient mon coeur d'une joie sans commune mesure.

_" Marraine elle dit que maintenant on va aller manger ! "_

- D'accord chérie, tu es sage avec Marraine, Ben et Samy ! Pas de comédie, pas de caprice, tu es gentille et tu les écoutes bien, d'accord ?

_" Voui ! "_

- Je t'appelerai demain soir, et je dirai à Papa de t'appeler aussi, je t'aime Sohalia !

_" T'aimes Maman ! "_

J'entendis un bisou dans le combiné et en fis de même. Elle raccrocha. J'envoyais un texto à Jacob pour lui dire que Sohalia était bien arrivée et qu'il l'appelerait demain. Il me répondit rapidement, me disant qu'il était soulagé de la savoir arrivée à bon port et qu'il l'appelerait en fin de journée.

Lorsque j'éteignis mon portable, mon ventre gargouillait. Je n'avais pas mangé et je me sentais prise de vertiges. J'attrapais un bout de pain pour le machonner pendant que je faisais une petite casserole de pâtes. J'en faisais une certaine quantité, au cas où Edward aurait faim. Le cheminement de la journée se déroulait dans ma tête et je regardais l'état du salon et de l'entrée. _Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu croire m'avoir violé ? Edward était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit... _Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais oublier son regard habité par la folie dans le cimetière. En y arrivant, j'avais eu peur. J'avais eu peur pour lui, peur qu'il fasse une bêtise... Je ne le laisserai plus jamais seul ! Et c'était là une promesse que je me faisais !

Après avoir grossièrement pris mon diner, je remontais dans la chambre. J'hésitais à entrer dans celle d'amis mais Edward avait besoin de moi et s'il se réveillait sans me voir, il paniquerait peut-être à nouveau et je voulais lui éviter une crise. Aussi, après avoir passé ma chemise de nuit, je me glissais dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. La silhouette d'Edward se découpait par la lueur de la lampe du couloir. Je l'éteignais bien vite et revenais à tatons. Je me cognais le pied dans le lit et dus mordre mon poing pour ne pas hurler. Je me glissais dans les draps auprès de mon meilleur ami. Son visage était clos, les traits détendus... _J'espérais qu'il dormait d'un sommeil de plomb... _Il était si beau emporté dans son sommeil... Si loin de toute cette merde qui lui tombait dessus...

Je ne pus résister à l'envie d'embrasser sa main et après m'être installée sur le flan face à lui, j'entrelaçais mes doigts aux siens et fermais les yeux...

*****

*****

Je me réveillais vers 7h. Edward dormait toujours. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il avait un peu bougé dans ses rêves. Il était allongé sur le dos, son bras gauche tendu sur mon ventre alors que sa main droite retombait dans l'oreiller, au niveau de sa tête. Cette dernière était tournée vers moi. Il ronflait légèrement. Alors que je me redressais dans le lit, comateuse, il bougeait et gémissait.

- Bella...

Sa main cherchait à taton et je m'en emparais. Il ouvrit les yeux faiblement.

- Tu es là...

Je me penchais vers lui et embrassais son front doucement.

- Je suis là, Edward... Essaie de te rendormir...

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Un peu plus de 7h du matin...

Il s'installait sur son flan gauche; ses yeux se refermant petit à petit. Je me positionnais face à lui et caressais sa joue, lissant ses cheveux vers l'arrière en un geste que j'espérais apaisant. Il eut un tout petit sourire.

- Ca fait du bien... Des fois j'ai l'impression que tu es comme ma mère...

J'eus un petit rire... _C'est vrai que j'avais trop souvent la manie de le couver_... Il se rendormit peu à peu et j'en profitais pour aller prendre une douche.

Je descendis en bas pour ouvrir les volets. Je n'avais pas sitot effectué ce geste que je vis une berline noire se garer dans l'allée. Carlisle et Esmé en descendirent, les visages fermés. Je les accueillis dehors, essayant d'être la plus discrète. Lorsqu'ils me suivirent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent, effarés, les dégâts que je n'avais pas eu le temps de balayer...

- Seigneur...

Esmé ne put retenir une larme. Carlisle se baissait pour ramasser un bout de porcelaine qu'il regardait, choqué, pendant un instant.

- Comment va-t-il ce matin ?

- Il dort encore, murmurais-je en lui prenant le morceau brisé et en le mettant de côté.

- On va t'aider à remettre de l'ordre, Bella ! me dit Carlisle

Esmé s'avançait dans le salon, découvrant les photos de Tanya au sol et les cadres cassés. Elle en ramassa une et l'observait.

- Comment s'est passé votre retour ?

- On a pu parler et régler... ce malentendu...

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et Carlisle eut un petit sourire gêné. Esmé vint m'enlacer.

- Bella... Fais ce que tu veux mais aide-nous à retrouver notre fils... à lui rendre son sourire... S'il te plaît ma chérie...

Je la sentis pleurer et serrais mon étreinte sur elle. Esmé avait toujours été une deuxième maman pour moi.

- Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, Esmé ! Vous pouvez me croire !

- Merci...

Carlisle vint me prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Vous êtes deux adultes consentants et vous vous aimez suffisamment pour régler vos histoires entre vous deux... Mais s'il t'a fait du mal ou...

- Oubliez ça Carlisle ! Il ne m'a fait aucun mal... Il en est incapable...

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre... Allez ! Si on t'aidait, Bella ?

Je me rendis au garage pour attraper le balai et aussi un sac poubelle. Pendant quelques minutes, nous retirions tous les débris de verre et de porcelaine. Je montais faire la salle de bains. En redescendant, je vis Esmé fermer le sac.

- On a tout fait je crois... Je vais raccrocher les rideaux...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des photos ?

Je vis Carlisle lever son regard derrière moi. Je me retournais pour voir Edward. Il passa devant nous sans un regard, parti dans le garage et revint quelques instants plus tard, un carton vide à la main. Il le lança devant nous et passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Ces rideaux pourris, tu peux les récupérer Maman... Et les photos... Est-ce que c'est correct si je les mets dans un carton au grenier ?

Sa voix était rauque. Il nous regardait comme un enfant pris en faute. Esmé vint le prendre dans ses bras et après quelques secondes où il semblait hésiter, il lui rendit son étreinte.

- C'est très correct mon chéri... On va t'aider...

Il acquiessa tandis que sa mère se reculait et il s'approchait de moi. Sa main accrocha la mienne et je le sentais trembler. Je lui adressais un petit sourire qu'il me rendit. Nous nous asseyames à même le sol et il regardait les photos une à une, une dernière fois, avant de les mettre dans le carton. Je remarquais qu'il conservait celles où Crystal était dans les bras de Tanya.

Il ne prononça pas un seul mot durant l'opération. Il resta longtemps bloqué sur leur première photo de couple. Il la lança dans le carton, se releva et partit s'enfermer à l'étage. Esmé soupira en entendant la porter claquer. Je me levais moi aussi.

- Je vais le voir...

Je montais lentement les marches pour rejoindre la chambre. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'était pas non plus dans l'autre chambre, ni dans la salle de bains. Je soupirais en ouvrant la dernière porte close : celle de la chambre de Crystal.

.

Edward était assis sur le rebord du lit, tenant dans ses mains une peluche ayant appartenue à sa fille, ainsi qu'une photo. Je fermais la porte derrière moi et m'approchais. Je m'agenouillais devant lui, attendant qu'il veuille bien me parler.

- Est-ce que... je suis un monstre, Bella ?

La question me désarçonnait. Il contemplait une photo de Crystal, Tanya et lui, la caressant distrairement du bout des doigts.

- Bien sûr que non, Edward... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de poser son front contre le mien, sa main tenant ma nuque.

- Je mets les photos de la mère de ma fille dans un carton... Et j'ai l'impression de trahir Crystal...

- Tu ne la trahis pas...

- C'était la mère de Crystal...

Je sentais les larmes obstruer ma gorge.

- Je suis un père... ignoble...

Je me levais pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Tu n'es pas un père ignoble, Edward... Tu essaies de vivre... Qui pourrait t'en blâmer ?

Il ne me répondit pas et je passais le revers de mes doigts sur sa joue.

- Tout ira bien, Edward. Le monde continue de tourner, même si c'est difficile à accepter. Tu ne peux pas faire en moins que d'essayer de tourner, toi aussi...

- Crystal ne méritait pas ça... J'aurai préféré mourir à sa place et... toi tu te serais occupée d'elle, hein ? Tu l'aurais aimé et...

- Chuuut... Ne dis pas ça... Oui je me serai occupée d'elle mais le destin a voulu que ce soit de toi que je m'occupe... Mais je vais prendre soin de toi, comme j'aurai pris soin de Crystal si...

Je ne pus prononcer davantage de paroles. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Edward releva son visage vers moi et passait sa main sur mes pleurs avant de mettre ses doigts sous mon menton et de plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Ne pleure pas, Bella... Ne souffre pas... Je t'en prie...

Il posa son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchant et l'espace d'une seconde plus tard, je sentis brièvement ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes... en une caresse trop courte...

Il me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois et se levait, sans lâcher la peluche de Crystal. Je suivis le mouvement et le raccompagnais dans la chambre. Il s'allongea dans les draps et se roula en boule sur son flan gauche. Il me tournait le dos. Sans un mot, j'effectuais de petits gestes circulaires sur son dos pour essayer de le détendre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, son souffle était plus calme. Il s'était rendormi, le petit ourson blanc de sa fille calé contre lui.

*****

*****

J'avais déjeuné avec Carlisle et Esmé en leur expliquant qu'Edward se reposait.

- Il se sent mal par rapport à Crystal de trier les photos de Tanya... expliquai-je

- C'est la seule solution. Quand on est arrivés au cimetière, il hurlait après la tombe de sa femme... Comme s'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose...

Carlisle prit la parole.

- Esmé, soyons honnêtes : si elle n'avait pas doublé ces trois bagnoles en coupant la ligne blanche, elle ne se serait pas encastrée sous ce camion ! Et il le sait, il a entendu les policiers et les témoins...

Ma gorge se serrait à imaginer le scénario horrible... Je ne pus retenir un spasme et une larme.

- S'il vous plait, on peut... parler d'autre chose ?

Esmé me prit la main.

- Bien sûr ma chérie... Excuse-nous... Comment va Sohalia ?

Le prénom fut magique, comme le détenteur d'un soleil parfait réchauffant mon coeur.

- Angela et Ben l'ont emmené à Disneyworld !

- Oh ! A mon avi, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler à son retour ! souriait la mère d'Edward

- Sohalia est plutôt bavarde ! ajouta Carlisle

Je souriais.

- Rosalie nous a raconté sa dernière visite avec Emmett ! Elle est tombée sous le charme de ta fille !

- Ca a été réciproque ! J'ai souvent entendu parler de " la jolie Rose " depuis ce jour ! riais-je

- Comment ça va, avec Jacob ? demanda Esmé

Je me levais pour attraper trois yaourts.

- Nous nous sommes séparés... Il m'a trompé ! avouais-je

- Oh je suis désolée !

- Non Esmé ! Ne le soyez pas ! Je le savais depuis longtemps qu'il voyait une autre femme... Je m'y suis faite... Et puis c'est pas comme si...

J'interrompis là mes pensées, avant d'avouer quelque chose à ses parents. Carlisle m'adressa un petit sourire.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en aimais pas un autre... c'est ça ?

Mes entrailles se serrèrent et le rouge me montait aux joues. Je me détournais vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je vais... faire un plateau pour Edward... et le lui monter... s'il a faim... pour manger... avec le plateau...

Mes mains tremblaient tandis que j'attrapais un verre, une assiette et que j'y mettais des raviolis avec une bouteille d'eau et du pain. Je commençais à sortir de la cuisine.

- Tu as oublié les couverts, Bella !

Carlisle avait un large sourire et Esmé secouait la tête.

- Ah oui ! Oh... où avais-je la tête ?

- Dans la lune, probablement...

- Oui... ça doit être ça... Excusez-moi...

Je me dépechais de partir vers l'escalier afin de masquer un rougissement. Dans la chambre, Edward était toujours dans la même position mais il ne dormait pas. Il se tournait vers moi quand j'entrais. Il se redressa dans le lit, se frottant les yeux.

- Bella... Tu prends des risques à monter un escalier avec un plateau dans les mains ! souria-t-il faiblement

- J'espère que tu en es conscient !

- Tout à fait !

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim...

Je l'entendis soupirer alors qu'il torturait la peluche entre ses doigts.

- Pas vraiment, en fait...

Je lui retirais la peluche des doigts et posais le plateau sur ses genoux.

- Je n'ai quand même pas pris TOUS ces risques de monter ce plateau pour que tu ne manges pas... Mange dix raviolis et je te fous la paix !

Il relevait son regard vers moi, un léger sourire animant ses traits.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Sohalia...

- Neuf raviolis...

- Deux...

- Huit...

- Un...

- Sept !

- Zéro.

- Six...

- Un et demi...

- Cinq...

- Un trois quart ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Cinq raviolis et la moitié de ton pain...

- T'es dure en affaires, ma jolie...

Mon coeur se serra stupidement à ses deux derniers mots.

- C'est pour ton bien... S'il te plait ?

Il expira lourdement et pris sa fourchette.

- Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur une fille aussi têtue...

Je lui adressais un petit sourire quand je le vis prendre deux raviolis et les mâcher. Il tint son pacte et avala cinq raviolis, pas un de plus. Il machonna son pain difficilement.

- C'est bon ? Je peux faire ce que je veux maintenant, _maman ? _

Je souriais et me relevais pour lui enlever son plateau.

- Oui c'est bien !

J'ébouriffais ses cheveux et il reprit la peluche dans ses bras.

- Tu veux descendre un peu en bas avec nous ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Ils sont encore là ?  
J'acquiessais.

- Non, je crois que... je vais rester ici... et dormir... Je me sens assez... fatigué...

J'embrassais son front.

- D'accord... Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Il me prit dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans mon cou. Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos.

- Non... Descends... Vois mes parents... ça te fera du bien...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... Allez vas-y...

- Je remonte te voir dans une dizaine de minutes...

Il m'adressa un pâle sourire et s'allongeait. Je m'assurais de ne pas lâcher sa main avant qu'il ne se soit endormi.

*****

*****

Esmé et Carlisle me tinrent compagnie toute l'après-midi qui me parut bien longue. Edward dormit longtemps, quasiment tout le temps. Si, en début de journée, je l'avais encouragé à se reposer, lorsque à 18h15 je remontais, je m'en inquiétais un peu. Pourtant, il allait bien, il ronflait. _Après tout, on ne peut pas dire ces derniers temps qu'il ait beaucoup dormi... Il récupère tout simplement... _Je lui caressais doucement l'épaule et quittais la chambre.

- Il dort toujours...

- C'est normal, Carlisle ? demanda Esmé, un peu angoissée

Le Docteur la regardait un instant.

- Je suppose que son rythme de vie est décousu en ce moment... C'est probablement normal oui... Si ça dure trop, je lui donnerai des cachets pour qu'il puisse mieux dormir la nuit et être plus dynamique le jour...

J'ignore pourquoi mais mes entrailles se serrèrent lorsqu'il parlait de ça.

- Non Carlisle ! Ne le droguez pas !

- Bella...

- Non ! Je refuse qu'il se drogue pour faire semblant d'aller mieux ! C'est à son rythme et...

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur mes joues, inexplicablement.

- En plus, il... enfin ce qu'il vous a dit c'est... Ne lui faites pas ça...

Carlisle s'approchait de moi et me prit contre lui.

- Calme-toi Bella... Je ne le droguerai pas mon fils et je ne le ferai pas à son insu... C'est juste une proposition au cas où il en ressentirait le besoin... Ne t'inquiète pas...

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes, pleurant à gros sanglots contre le père de mon meilleur ami.

- Bella, Bella... Chuut... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

A vrai dire, je l'ignorai moi-même. Je me sentais juste mal depuis quelques jours, étouffée par le décès de ma filleule. Plus je passais du temps dans cette maison, et plus elle me manquait.

- Crystal... me manque... Et Edward il... il a mal... tellement mal... Je me sens si impuissante...

Carlisle resserrait son emprise sur moi, tapotant doucement ma nuque.

- C'est normal Bella... C'est beaucoup trop d'émotions en ce moment... Pleure ma belle... Vas-y craque... ça te fera du bien !

Je me laissais aller en pleurant dans ses bras. Si Charlie avait été là, c'est dans ses bras que j'aurai pleuré. Mais Carlisle était comme un papa... En fait, la famille d'Edward était la mienne depuis longtemps. Depuis le premier jour où je les avais rencontré, alors que nous étions au collège.

_Nous étions arrivés devant une splendide villa. Le car scolaire nous avait déposé en bas d'un chemin sinueux en forêt et environ cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tombés devant la maison des Cullen, nos sacs sur le dos._

_" Tu habites vraiment ici ? "_

_" Ben ouais ! "_

_" Mais c'est immense ! "_

_Edward avait ri._

_" Un peu ouais ! Allez viens ! On va demander à Maman si elle peut te ramener ce soir !"_

_Il m'avait entrainé dans un salon aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée de chez moi._

_" Maman ? On est rentrés ! "_

_" Bonjour mon Trésor... Bonjour Mademoiselle... Tu es Bella, c'est ça ? "_

_J'avais rougi devant le ton très maternel et très doux de la mère d'Edward, qui venait m'embrasser._

_" Oui... B...ella Swan, Madame... "_

_" Enchantée, Bella Swan ! Moi c'est Esmé ! Et je te présente Carlisle, le papa d'Edward ! "_

_" Bonjour Docteur Cullen ! "_

_" Bonjour, Bella ! "_

_Il était venu m'embrasser également. _

_" J'ai fait un brownie pour le gouter, venez en prendre un morceau avec un verre de lait et vous irez travailler après ! "_

_" Maman, tu pourras ramener Bella ce soir ? Son père et sa mère travaillent tard ! "_

_" Bien sûr ! "_

_" Merci Madame Cullen ! "_

_" Esmé... Appelle-moi Esmé ! "_

Depuis ce jour-là, j'allais environ trois soirs par semaine chez les Cullen et y restais diner la plupart du temps. Esmé me raccompagnait ensuite. Les quatre autres soirs, c'était Edward qui venait chez moi. Je connaissais par coeur sa famille et il connaissait par coeur la mienne. C'est pourquoi je me laissais aller avec autant de facilité contre Carlisle. Esmé me pressait les épaules.

- Bella, tu es tellement courageuse de rester avec Edward dans cette terrible épreuve... Peu de ses amis en ont eu le courage mais pas toi... Toi tu es là !

Je relevais ma tête vers elle.

- Je serai toujours là... pour lui, Esmé ! hoquetais-je

Mes sanglots ne se tarissaient pas, bien au contraire. J'avais accumulé pas mal de fatigue et d'émotions ces derniers jours. J'étais heureuse que Sohalia ne soit pas là...

- Allez Bella... C'est rien... Ca va aller... Excuse-moi si ce que je t'ai dit pour Edward t'a fait du mal...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

La voix d'Edward s'élevait derrière nous, profonde et dure, sévère et sèche. Nous nous tournions vers les escaliers où il se tenait debout, les sourcils froncés, l'air en colère.

- Edward...

Je reniflais et il me regardait. Il franchit d'un bond les trois dernières marches et fut à mes côtés très rapidement. Il repoussa presque Carlisle et me prit dans ses bras. J'encerclais son dos et sa main droite serrait ma taille tandis que sa gauche caressait mes cheveux. Il m'embrassa sous l'oreille.

- Chut, Bella... Ne pleure pas...

- Elle craque, Edward !

- Je sais qu'elle craque ! Je le sais ! C'est pas la peine de mettre les sous-titres, Carlisle ! Je la connais mieux que toi !

Sa voix me filait des frissons... Je me mis à trembler et mes sanglots ne se tarissaient pas. J'aurai voulu lui dire de se calmer... d'accepter la présence de son père mais c'était inutile. Il rejetterait Carlisle en masse tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté l'idée que le monde continuait de vivre, tous comme tous les pères sur terre... Son nez vint se nicher contre mon cou et il me berçait doucement.

- Bella... Calme-toi... On va s'en sortir... Je suis désolé... Désolé de... que la situation te fasse du mal à ce point... Je ne pense qu'à moi et je comprendrais si tu souhaitais... rentrer chez toi... Comme il s'éloignait de moi en parlant, je me rapprochais de son corps pour humer son odeur qui m'apaisait.  
- Non, Edward... Je ne partirai... pas... et ce n'est pas de ta faute...

Notre étreinte se fit plus forte, plus intense... Mon souffle se coupait pratiquement mais tout ce que je voulais en cet instant, c'était le rassurer, lui murmurer combien je tenais à ce qu'il aille bien et que j'endurerai tout pour lui ! J'étais simplement fatiguée... Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout irait mieux... Sa main montait et descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale dans un geste tendre et lent...

Il n'y avait plus personne autour de nous... Plus personne n'atteignait ma petite bulle protectrice. J'occultais Carlisle, j'occultais Esmé. Je me sentais à ma place dans les bras d'Edward, même si c'était pour une raison difficile. Son front sur le mien, il nous berçait lentement, ses mains effaçant toute trace de mes larmes.

- Ca va mieux, Bella ?  
Je relevais mon regard vers le sien et acquiessais.

- Oui... merci... soufflais-je

Il embrassa délicatement mon front.

- Je suis là...

- Je sais, Edward... Mais toi aussi, tu...

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Chuut...

Il embrassait mon front une dernière fois et, après un dernier regard noir destiné à Carlisle, il remonta à l'étage pour s'enfermer...

Carlisle s'appuya contre le comptoir de la cuisine en soupirant et en plongeant son visage dans ses mains. Esmé vint le soutenir. J'allais le rassurer quand on toqua contre la porte. J'ouvris sur Emmett et Alice. Le fils ainé des Cullen m'embrassait et s'approchait de son père.

- Papa ! Tu te sens mal ?

Alice m'étreignit.

- C'est ton frère... soupira Carlisle

Nous expliquions à Alice et Emmett la situation.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou quoi dire... J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui le dérange...

- Il se calmera, Carlisle ! murmura Esmé

Alice, qui avait toujours son bras autour de ma taille et qui retenait ses larmes, regardait son père.

- Je crois qu'il va rejeter toute paternité ces prochains temps... Il est paumé...

- Je vais aller lui parler... Il est où ?

- Emmett...

- Non, Maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne lui ferai pas de mal... Mais je veux juste lui parler...

- Il est dans la chambre d'amis je crois !

- Merci !

Emmett disparut dans l'escalier tandis qu'Alice rejoignit son père pour l'enlacer.

Lorsque les Cullen quittèrent la maison vers 21h, Emmett compris, j'avalais un yaourt et une pomme puis grimpais les marches pour monter me coucher, tant je me sentais fatiguée et vidée émotionnellement...

***~o~0~o~***

**Good evening les enfants !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Bella craque... Et malheureusement, **

**les soucis ne font que commencer pour elle.**

**Prochain chapitre (POV EDWARD)... arf... j'espère l'avoir terminé dimanche pour vous le mettre**

**mais je travaille et ça risque d'être compliqué. **

**Je vous remercie encore infiniment pour votre soutien formidable**

**A très bientot. **

**Ah oui, et d'la pub ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas fait**

**pour Samy940 et sa fiction : AU GARDE A VOUS.**

**C'est son OS pour le concours Allocop et elle va faire une suite que j'ai lu**

**et qui est pas mal. **

**Voili voilou !**

**Prenez soin de vous ! A bientot**

**Bon week-end, je vous embrasse.**

**Tiffany**


	18. Chapter 18 : Je continue de te torturer

**Stephenie Meyer pourrait me trouver une secrétaire personnelle afin que je puisse publier plus ^^**

* * *

**Ajsela : **Et bien d'abord, bienvenue parmi nous =) Ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui est de la continuité de cette fanfiction : je l'emmènerai jusqu'au bout tu peux compter sur moi ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir en tout cas =) A tout bientot et bonne lecture**. **

**bébé23 : **Cette fois-ci, je t'oublie pas LOL Bella a une seconde famille auprès de Carlisle et Esmé. Quant à sa relation avec Edward, elle est vraiment très forte, ils se comprennent en une discussion. Ils se raccrochent l'un à l'autre comme deux désespérés. Merci à toi =) Bonne lecture**. **

**Beeboo : **Il est certain que Bella souffre de l'attitude d'Edward même si elle s'accroche pour l'aider parce que c'est son meilleur ami. Concernant ta question sur le fait que ça les éloigne ou pas, je ne peux pas te répondre mais te laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui, peut-être, te répondra un peu ! Merci d'être venue. Bonne lecture.

**cynthia : **Garder des momes le dimanche me prend du temps donc pas facile d'écrire LOL Edward et Bella auront du chemin à parcourir avant de voir le bout du tunnel mais leur relation si elle se construit sera d'autant plus forte. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter avant la fin, d'où tiens-tu cette idée ? LOL Merci de ta review ! Bonne lecture**. **

**evid-3nce : **C'est vrai que j'adopte un rythme lent mais comme ça, ça rend mieux l'impression d'immersion dans le deuil d'Edward =) Merci et bonne lecture.

**HelleHaare : **Le fait qu'ils aient plaisanté les a ramené à un instant plus léger même si ce fut de courte durée. Edward adore Bella et quand il la voit pleurer, il s'en sent mal et responsable. Bonne lecture =)

**loiisl : **Bella souffre. Je veux dire par là qu'elle risque d'avoir encore quelques sueurs froides mais je ne peux pas en dévoiler davantage =) Merci de ta review, bonne lecture !

**lou0çoOo6 : **Bella a craqué c'est vachement normal même ^^ Pleurer de temps en temps ça libère même si j'ai horreur de ça ! Elle risque d'avoir quelques sueurs froides dans les chapitres à venir ! Bonne lecture, merci bisous :)

**matrineu54 : **Bella n'est pas surhumaine, à un moment ou un autre elle aurait dû craquer de toute façon. Carlisle est désemparé, voir son fils dans cette situation lui fait extrêmement mal. Merci bonne lecture =)

**Mimie30 :** J'ai galéré mais j'ai tout fait pour poster cette suite ce soir =) Bella craque c'est normal, elle aura quelques sueurs froides avec Edward... Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Merci d'être passée ma belle, gros bisous et bonne lecture !

**Morgane : **Le fait que ce soit Edward qui console Bella montre bien qu'elle est plus importante que tout pour lui. Bella va avoir quelques sueurs froides très bientot, à cause d'Edward. Mais je n'en dis pas davantage :) Bonne lecture :)

**Pauline : **Je n'ai pas mis de lien sur AU GARDE A VOUS pour la simple et bonne raison que sur ce site, les liens s'effacent tous ! Mais pour la trouver, dans l'onglet SEARCH tu tapes AU GARDE A VOUS tout simplement. Pour les jobs, je crois que Bella est femme au foyer et Edward sûrement prof de musique dans un collège mais comme cette FF tombe en été, ça explique qu'il ne travaille pas. Bonne lecture, bisous**. **

**severine : **Ce que ressent Bella est très perturbant pour elle, parce qu'elle voit Edward souffrir et elle a aussi le deuil de sa filleule à faire. Elle aimerait plus que tout que le coeur d'Edward arrête de saigner, mais c'est impossible pratiquement, alors elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour étancher sa peine. Merci de ta review, bonne lecture**. **

**Vanessa : **Cette FF me trottait dans le crane depuis longtemps et quand je l'ai lancé j'ai eu très peur parce que le sujet est hyper difficile à traiter. De plus, je n'ai pas d'enfants donc j'avance à taton pour les réactions et c'est parfois raide de faire quelque chose de "correct". Mais quand je vois tout cet engouement, toutes ces reviews... ça me force à me défoncer pour faire quelque chose qui plaisent aux lectrices. Donc ta review et celles des autres sont un cadeau pour moi =) Merci de ton passage ! Bonne lecture**. **

**Merci aussi à gaby, Julie, schaeffer, sweety, Twiladdict. **

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! **

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Ma Bella. Ma Bella souffre. A cause de moi. Elle ne dit rien, elle encaisse à mes côtés et elle craque quand je ne suis pas là. Je n'avais jamais supporté de la voir pleurer... Et ça ne datait pas de maintenant. Déjà à l'époque quand nous étions au collège et au lycée je ne supportais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse... Je me rappelais de cette fois où quatre types du lycée l'avaient humiliée en Seconde. Bella n'avait jamais été une grande sportive et ils l'avaient encerclé à quatre ou cinq pour lancer des ballons de volley sur elle parce qu'elle été sortie avec l'un d'eux mais qu'elle s'était refusée physiquement à ce type... _Tyler je crois... _Ils l'avaient rossé de coups de ballon lorsque la prof de sport avait le dos tourné. Quand j'étais arrivé des vestiaires changé en tenue de sport, je l'avais trouvé assise sur le sol, en position fermée ses genoux contre sa poitrine, sanglotante.

_" Hé Bellaninette ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? "_

_Je m'étais accroupi devant elle, massant ses mains pour qu'elle les desserre de ses jambes. _

_" Ri...en... " _

_" Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît ! " _

_Elle avait alors relevé son visage marqué de rouge vers moi et avais déplié ses bras, marqués aussi._

_" Bon sang Belly ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as encore glissé ? "_

_Elle avait fait "non" de la tête, se repliant sur elle-même pour pleurer. La prof de sport m'avait rejoint._

_" Alors Swan ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? " _

_Bella avait émis une sorte de petit couinement et je m'étais assis près d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras. _

_" Ex... Excusez... moi... " _

_Elle s'était blottie davantage contre moi. Près du panier de basket, quatre types riaient en la pointant du doigt. Je me rappelle de la colère qui avait commencé à m'envahir. J'avais rapidement compris en voyant Tyler parmi eux. _

_" Bella, est-ce que c'est Cowley qui t'a fait du mal ?"_

_Elle avait relevé la tête vers eux et ses pleurs avaient redoublé._

_" Hé ! Regardez Bébé Swan qui pleure auprès de son petit copain Cullen ! " riait Tyler_

_" Il serait temps qu'elle grandisse un peu sur tous les plans ! " avait hurlé un certain Mike_

_Je m'étais mis à trembler. La prof de sport se tournait vers eux, sans comprendre. Elle allait pas bouger son cul c'te conne pour arrêter ça ?? Je m'étais levé, Bella s'aggrippant à mon tee-shirt._

_" Edward... Laisse-tomber ! Ca ne fera que des bleus... Ce n'était qu'une balle de volley... C'est rien..." _

_Je n'en avais pas cru mes oreilles._

_" Ils t'ont balancé une balle de volley sur la gueule ? " _

_J'avais compris quand elle n'avait rien répondu. Je m'étais extirpé de sa poigne et avait traversé le terrain, bousculant Tyler. _

_" QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ESPECE D'ENCULE ? " _

_" Monsieur Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! "_

_C'était bien maintenant qu'elle devait réagir cette imbécile ! _

_" Ououhh ! Cullen défend la petite Swan ! Elle a encore pleuré dans tes jupons ! "_

_" Franchement, je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves ! "_

_" Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle te suce, elle est frigide ! "_

_Ils avaient tous éclaté de rire. J'avais empoigné Newton pour le coincer contre le mur. J'étais beaucoup plus grand que lui, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. _

_" RETIRE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE T'EN COLLE UNE, ENFOIRE DE MERDE ! " _

_Tyler et Eric m'avaient tiré en arrière. Je m'étais retourné pour coller un paing à Eric. Il saignait et se reculait._

_" EDWARD ! "_

_Bella avait hurlé. Les autres élèves nous regardaient. La prof de sport, le directeur et le concierge étaient venus nous séparer alors que je frappais Typer au sol. Immédiatement, Bella s'était précipitée vers moi. Elle pleurait encore plus. _

_" Cullen, Cowley, Newton, Zemski, Torbot et Swan, dans mon bureau ! " avait dit le directeur. _

_Après m'être fait soigner par l'infirmière les coups que j'avais reçu, Bella était venue contre moi et nous étions allés dans le bureau. J'avais été expulsé une semaine du bahut et collé un mois, comme les autres. Bella n'avait eu de cesse de me présenter ses excuses à moi et surtout à mes parents. _

Ce jour-là, je m'étais juré de ne jamais faire pleurer Bella... _Râté... _

Deux coups sur la porte de la chambre me sortirent de mes pensées.

- Hé ! Frérot !

Emmett. J'avais envie de voir personne. Mon frère vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et soupirait.

- Tu sais, j'ai vu papa en bas...

- C'est bien.

- Ecoute Edward, je comprends... On comprend tous que ce que tu vis est extrêmement pénible et douloureux... Ca l'est pour nous aussi... Crystal était... enfin on l'adorait tous. Papa n'y est pour rien...

Je me retournais brusquement. _J'étais bon pour la morale du grand frère ! _

- Ca va, c'est bon ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.

- Non, tu ne sais pas !

- Si, je le sais parfaitement !

- Non ! T'es ni télépathe, ni extralucide donc tu sais pas !

J'haussai un sourcil. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Emmett 1 : Edward 0. Ecoute-moi, s'il te plaît...

Je soupirais. _De toute évidence, il ne me foutrait pas la paix ! _

- Papa, il est malheureux de te voir agir comme ça. Il nous a raconté ta "crise" et ce que tu lui as dit. Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est notre père.

- Je n'ai plus de père !

- Tu ne peux pas être dur avec lui, au contraire. Il saurait t'écouter et te comprendre mieux que quiconque parce que justement, il est père lui aussi...

Une larme roula sur ma joue, me rappelant ce que je n'avais plus.

- Il saurait écouter quoi ? Que j'ai perdu le sens de la marche ? Que je fais souffrir tout le monde avec ce deuil ? Que j'ai perdu ma femme et ma fille ? Que je ne supporte plus de croiser un père de famille ?

Emmett ne répondit pas immédiatement mais ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Edward... Est-ce que ça veut dire que si Rose et moi on arrive un jour à faire ce bébé dont on a tant envie, tu ne voudras plus me revoir ? Si Alice et Jazz deviennent parents, tu les renieras ? Tu ne viendras plus à la maison ? Tu n'adresseras plus la parole à Charlie, Jacob et Billy et tous les autres ?

_Jacob Black... Lui, il méritait bien mon poing dans la gueule pour avoir trompé Bella !_

- J'ai déjà envie d'étriper Black !

- Heh ! Un peu de tenue ! C'est mon meilleur ami, mec !

Sa tentative d'humour échoua pitoyablement.

- Pourquoi tu as ces envies de meurtre ?

_Ne pas expliquer à Emmett. Jake est son meilleur pote, il le défendrait !_

- Va t'en, Emmett !

- Dis-moi putain !

- A quoi ça servirait ? Ca ne changerait rien de toute façon... J'ai perdu ma famille et j'ai foiré ma vie.

Je sentis Emmett me tapoter l'épaule.

- Je crois que Bella et toi, vous devriez parler...

- Laisse-la ! Elle est malheureuse... par ma faute. Je ne peux plus lui faire de mal...

Il soupira longuement, exagérément.

- Mais tu ne lui fais pas de mal espèce de cornichon ! Vous êtes nés pour être ensemble. Edward, ose me dire en face que Bella n'est pas pour toi et que tu es heureux sans elle... Ose me le dire !

_Il mettait exactement le doigt là où ça faisait mal... Sans Bella, je suis un déchet. Sans Bella, je ne vivrai déjà plus... _Je ne sais même plus ce que je pleurais...

- Je suis... rien... sans elle...

- Alors autorise-toi à être heureux et à faire les bons choix pour une fois dans ta vie. Tu en as le droit.

Mes entrailles se serrèrent... _Crystal aurait certainement voulu sa famille entière._

- Je... peux pas...

Je voulais qu'Emmett s'en aille. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer.

- Penses-y, au moins...

Il me tapotait le dos et quittait la pièce.

L'évidence m'avait nargué. Toute la soirée. La vérité était là : je crevais d'amour pour Bella. Depuis toujours. Les choses étaient compliquées. J'avais perdu ma femme, celle à laquelle j'avais juré fidélité. Tanya. Je l'avais aimé probablement. Les deux premières années de notre relation. Je l'avais épousé, très rapidement. On sortait ensemble depuis six mois que j'avais mis un genoux à terre. Tanya m'éblouissait totalement. Elle était belle, me donnait du bonheur. Je ne m'étais plus senti quand elle avait accepté. Le jour de notre mariage, j'étais aux anges. Et même Bella ce soir-là avait semblé heureuse.

Elle avait passé la soirée avec Jacob. Elle m'avait fait rire parce qu'ils s'étaient saoulés tous les deux et riaient comme deux enfants. _J'avais tant espéré qu'elle puisse être heureuse... _J'ignorais pourquoi mais lorsqu'elle avait appris mon mariage, elle s'était éloignée de moi. Elle était tombée en dépression pendant un mois, peu de temps après. Et ça me rendait fou parce que j'ignorais les raisons de son état. Et la voir ce soir-là, rire et sourire avec Jacob m'emplissait d'une grande joie, même si j'étais triste de la sentir s'éloigner de moi.

_Elle avait fait une somptueuse mariée. Je me rappelais de sa robe blanche toute simple légèrement bouffante. Son voile accroché dans ses cheveux dont l'ondulation avait été accentué. Une touche de maquillage la rendait superbement naturelle. Elle avait toujours été magnifique. Ce jour-là, elle rayonnait. Et ce jour-là, pour la première fois, mes entrailles s'étaient serrées lorsque je l'avais rejoint dans la pièce où elle se préparait. Elle était avec sa mère et son père. J'avais toqué sur la porte. Renée m'avait invité à entrer dans un petit sourire._

_" Edward, tu es resplendissant dans ce beau costume ! " avait dit Renée_

_" Tu le portes avec beaucoup plus d'élégance que moi... J'ai l'impression d'être un pingouin ! " avait ronchonné Charlie._

_J'avais éclaté de rire. Bella s'était levée vers moi, ses mains gantées relevant légèrement sa robe. Ses yeux étaient humides._

_" On va vous laisser un instant..." avait murmuré Renée, entrainant Charlie dehors. _

_Nous nous étions fixés un long moment, souriants. _

_" Tu es magnifique... " avais-je susurré, parce que ma voix chancelait devant tant de beauté. _

_" Tu es parfait aussi... J'ai de la chance : mon témoin sera le plus beau de toute l'assistance ! "_

_J'avais ri. Faiblement. _

_" Je suis juste passé voir comment tu allais... "_

_Elle avait rougi._

_" Stressée... "_

_" Je comprends... C'est un peu comme faire du saut à l'élastique... Sauf que le saut à l'élastique, c'est moins dangeureux... "_

_Bella avait ri. Charlie était revenu toquer._

_" C'est l'heure... "_

_" Un instant, Papa ! "_

_" Je t'attends dehors ! " _

_Elle s'était retournée vers moi et avait pris ma main. _

_" Tu seras encore là après pour la réception ? Si Tanya est malade et que tu souhaites aller la voir... "_

_Mon épouse avait fait une crise d'appendicite et était hospitalisée. J'avais fixé Bella._

_" Je serai toujours là, Bella... "_

_J'avais embrassé le dessus de sa main, qui porterait une alliance dans quelques minutes. J'avais ressenti cet éloignement._

_" A tout à l'heure... "_

_Elle avait souri, m'enlaçant trop brièvement. Ses yeux pleuraient. _

C'était la seule image que j'avais gardé d'elle de son mariage. Cette frustration de ce dernier moment ensemble, où nous étions encore Isabella Marie Swan et Edward Cullen, deux adolescents perdus qui s'étaient trouvés dans la cour de récré...

*****

*

J'entendis quelqu'un se moucher dans la pièce d'à côté. Et puis renifler. La maison était de nouveau calme. Ils semblaient tous partis. Celle qui se mouchait et semblait pleurer devait être Bella. Dans un soupir, je me relevais.

_Elle a besoin de toi..._

Je me dirigeai vers mon ancienne chambre. J'écoutais un bref instant. J'entendais des sanglots. Mon coeur se brisait. Je toquais.

- Entre...

J'ouvrais la porte. La seule lumière provenait de la lampe de chevet. Bella avait passé sa chemise de nuit et était appuyée sur l'oreiller contre le mur. Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et essuyait des larmes. Son visage était bien trop humide. Je ne peux retenir ma propre tristesse... Parce que... Bella c'est toute ma vie et que la voir pleurer me fout en rogne... Surtout lorsqu'elle pleure à cause de moi... Elle renifle discrètement et me tend une main.

- Viens...

Je m'approche d'elle, obéissant...

_" Vous êtes nés pour être ensemble " ... Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal... _

Pourtant, lorsque sa main entre en contact avec la mienne, une décharge électrique ranime mon coeur parti avec ma fille. Il bat différemment... mais il bat... Je m'allonge sur le lit, retrouvant ma place dans mon ancienne chambre conjugale. Sauf que le corps à côté du mien est bien plus chaud et plus agréable que celui de Tanya...

- Edward...

Sa voix chevrotante me ramène à l'instant présent. Je tends les bras vers elle pour qu'elle s'y loge... Parce que c'est sa place... et la mienne aussi...

- Bella... Chuut... Ca va aller... Calme-toi ma puce...

Son visage caché contre mon cou, elle étouffe un nouveau sanglot. Ses larmes me brisent le coeur... Et pourtant, je les sens tomber, sans pouvoir faire grand chose. Je peux juste la garder tout contre moi, et la consoler.

- Excuse... moi... Edward...

Malgré toute sa peine, malgré ce que je ressens au fond de moi, je ne peux que sourire.

- C'est bien ton genre de t'excuser quand tu pleures, Bellaninette...

Je sens son sourire se dessiner contre mon cou. _Et cette faible chaleur inondant ma peau... _

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne m'as plus appelé Bellaninette ? me demande-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser ses cheveux pour la garder près de moi.

- Longtemps... Depuis le lycée peut-être...

Un silence s'en suit, durant lequel je nous allonge sous les couvertures. Je la garde dans mes bras... parce qu'elle pleure encore et... je ne peux pas la laisser malheureuse.

- La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, c'était... quand j'ai quitté l'appartement pour te laisser avec Tanya.

Mes entrailles se serrent et ma gorge brûle. _Le jour où mon erreur a commencé... _Je la sens se blottir contre moi avec plus de forces encore. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant, imaginant l'espace d'un instant que les alliances que nous portons encore étaient les notres... _Est-ce que ça ressemblait donc à ça la vie que nous aurions pu avoir ensemble ? Se blottir l'un contre l'autre pendant des heures, écoutant juste le coeur de l'autre battre ? _Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait avec Tanya ?

- Tu te souviens quand on avait la coloc ? demanda-t-elle, la voix rauque

_Les deux meilleures années de ma vie. _

- Tu te cognais toujours après la poutre dans la cuisine...

Je ne pus retenir un sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait fait chier cette poutre... Contre mon torse, je sentais Bella rire... de plus en plus... Ca me faisait sourire... Plus que tout...

- Serais-tu entrain de te foutre de moi ?

Elle se repoussait de mon étreinte et posait sa main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux rieurs m'envoutèrent, me faisant tout oublier...

_" Autorise-toi à être heureux et à faire les bons choix pour une fois dans ta vie. " _

- Le pire c'était le matin quand tu te réveillais et que tu te cognais ! C'était systématique !

J'eus un petit sourire. Je m'installais sur mon coude gauche, la tête appuyée sur ma main, surplombant ainsi Bella allongée sur le dos. Ma main libre, impérieuse, se posait sur le visage de ma meilleure amie. _J'avais besoin d'elle... Tout le temps... _

- Si tu avais voulu m'apporter tous les matins le petit-déjeuner au lit, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

Elle eut un petit sourire et sa main glacée vint se poser sur la mienne.

- Mais je te l'apportais !

- Une fois toute les trente lunes et encore fallait-il que tu arrives à la chambre avec le plateau intacte !

Elle eut un petit rougissement.

- T'exagère, je ne les ais fait tombé que... Bon d'accord... 14 fois...

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de plonger mon visage contre son cou pour rire. Je me rappelais avec une clarté effarante tous les jurons lâchés dans la cuisine que j'avais entendu de ma chambre. _" Et merde ! " ... _ou alors " _C'est pas possible ces putain de bol à la con là hein ! " _

Je la sentis me tapoter l'épaule.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est pas drôle !

Toujours positionné contre son corps, je la sentais rire contre moi. La sensation de ces vibrations m'emplissait d'un sentiment nouveau.

_Avais-je le droit de revivre ?_

_" Tu en as le droit. " _

Les paroles de mon frère vinrent appuyer ma réflexion. Mon nez calé contre sa clavicule, je ressens alors pleinement son odeur apaisante qui m'avait si souvent enveloppé ces derniers temps. Sa main délicate effleurait du bout des doigts mon crâne, mon oreille et descendait sur mon cou, en un geste lent et calinant. _Je ne me sens pas bien, mais je me sens un peu moins mal... grâce à elle... _Sa peau est si agréable au toucher... J'aime son odeur... J'ai l'impression que contre son cou, elle est plus forte, plus intense... _Je n'avais jamais remarqué ce détail chez Tanya auparavant... _

Lentement, très lentement, je dépose mes lèvres sur son cou... La sensation est agréable. Elle frissonne... Ses doigts se crispent sur mon épaule en une petite pression. Je l'entends émettre un petit soupir. Et c'est comme si cet instant balayait le monde autour de nous. J'aime cette sensation que tout ce qui nous entoure a temporairement cessé dans le temps, pour ne garder qu'elle et moi...

Je réitère mon baiser sur son cou, inspirant sa fragrance naturelle.

_Définitivement seul avec elle..._

Comme cela aurait pu l'être, depuis longtemps... Si je n'avais pas choisi la facilité... Si me battre pour arracher son coeur ne m'avait pas fait peur. _Est-ce que chaque recoin de son visage est aussi doux que son cou ? _Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Avec calme, je laisse mon nez caresser le côté droit de son visage. Sa mâchoire a la même saveur sous mes lèvres... tout comme sa joue... sa tempe... son arcade sourcillière... Je la sens frissonner contre moi. Je redescends... autorisant ma bouche à parcourir le chemin inverse avec de nouveaux baisers. Ma main se place sur sa taille... _Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille... Je ne veux pas qu'elle m'abandonne elle non plus ! _

Soudain, une décharge immense envahit mon corps tout entier lorsque je dépose mes lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille et que je sens ses doigts glisser le long de mon bras... Son bras sous ma tête caresse lentement ma nuque... _Comme si, elle aussi, voulait tout ça... _Mes baisers continuent sur sa peau chaleureuse et blanche... Même si je le pouvais, je ne pourrais plus les arrêter. Je découvrais une nouvelle drogue... un nouvel alcool bien plus savoureux que tout ce que je n'avais jamais gouté... Et lorsque, mu par une force invisible, ma langue s'aventure sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avec une prudence extrême, je ressens une deuxième décharge électrique dans mon corps quand ses ongles se plantent dans mon bras et que son corps se cambre rapidement.

- Edward...

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure... Comme si elle aussi avait voulu s'abandonner... J_e ne me sens plus moi-même... Je me sens mieux... _

Je me redresse pour croiser son regard. J'ai besoin de savoir... Je veux voir dans ses yeux son approbation ou son refus... Mais je veux savoir... Ses prunelles brulantes accrochent les miennes. Brillantes... Elles sont si belles... _Comment avais-je pu ignorer un si beau trésor ? Comment avais-je pu préférer la beauté physique de Tanya ? Comment avais-je pu laisser Bella épouser Jacob ? Comment, ce jour où je l'ai vu dans sa robe de mariée, avais-je fait pour ne pas voir que j'aurai aimé voir cette mariée magnifique ME rejoindre ? _

Mes doigts frôlent son visage, ses lèvres, son nez... Tout ce qui fait de Bella _ma _Bella... Celle que j'avais laissé de côté pour épouser une femme dont je n'étais pas amoureux...

- Est-ce que si on avait pris une autre direction, les choses seraient meilleures ?

J'entends ma voix, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'extérieur... Et mon coeur qui me donne la sensation de s'alléger. De battre. De savourer chaque palpitation. La main de Bella caresse mon visage.

- Est-ce que nos vies ont foiré au moment où toi et moi on s'est... éloignés ?

Sa main prit la mienne pour la placer sur sa poitrine, tout contre son coeur. La sienne vint se loger au même endroit. Ses yeux ancrés aux miens, elle murmura :

- On a toujours été liés, Edward... Toujours...

Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à ma nuque.

_Hypnotisé... _Nos fronts se touchent désormais... Nos lèvres se frôlent...

Emmett a raison...

_Je veux survivre_... _juste un instant_...

Une vibration la fait sursauter sous moi. Je ferme les yeux... parce que son portable sonne... Elle soupire et tend sa main vers la table de nuit.

- C'est Angela... murmure-t-elle

La bulle éclate. Je sais que cet instant est fini.

- Ce doit être Sohalia... J'en ai pour deux minutes...

- Vas-y...

Je ne cherche même pas à masquer ma déception... _mais il fallait qu'elle réponde... C'était sa fille... Elle ne pouvait pas faire en moins. Si ça avait été Crystal, j'aurai répondu aussi ! _

- Allo ?... Oui ma petite puce...

Mon coeur se serre... _Crystal... _Je regardais Bella, plongée dans une discussion téléphonique avec ma filleule.

_Qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, Edward ? _

Obéir à une pulsion...

_Et briser la famille de Bella ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus ta famille que tu dois briser toutes les autres !_

L'instant de paix que je m'étais octroyé avait disparu... trop lointain... Je me tourne de l'autre côté. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit. Tout s'emmêle dans ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait à ma fille ?_

Une brûlure intense m'envahit, de mes entrailles à ma gorge. _Ma culpabilité._

Je me force à ne pas pleurer... à ne plus pleurer... Bella en souffre... Bella a mal à cause de ça... Aussi, lorsqu'elle raccroche, je feins le sommeil... Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

- Edward...

Sa voix m'arrache à ma douleur. Je serre mon poing. Je la sens se caler contre mon dos et sa main glisse sur ma taille.

- Je suis désolée... murmure-t-elle.

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui, elle a fait pleins de photos avec des princesses qu'elle veut absolument te montrer...

J'esquisse un sourire, mais ne répond pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

_Elle s'est endormie... _

Le sommeil me fuit désespérément, remplacé par des sanglots que je n'arrive pas à calmer... Malgré toute ma volonté. Bella bouge derrière moi et se tourne. Un vide se creuse entre nous. Il faut que je descende, il ne faut pas qu'elle se réveille... Elle a besoin de repos... Le couloir est calme. La porte de la chambre de ma fille est close... Je me rappelais de toutes ces fois où, victime d'insomnies, j'étais venu trouver la paix en regardant mon enfant dans le pays des songes... Mais cette nuit, en ouvrant la porte, le lit est vide...

_Et le restera... _

En bas, tout est calme... Plus aucun rire, plus aucun pas, plus aucune course d'enfants ne viendra égayer ces murs...

Crystal... Je me rappelle ta voix mon Ange... Ton visage, ton sourire... Quand tu grimpais ou descendais les escaliers en courant et que je te rattrapais en bas.

_" Crystal ma princesse ! Y a de la neige ! Tu veux faire de la luge ? "_

_Ses petits pas se précipitaient dans l'escalier. _

_" De la zuge ! De la zuge ! OUAIS ! " _

_Elle avait dévalé les marches. Je l'avais rattrapé dans mes bras en bas. _

_" C'est beau la neige Papa ! "_

_" Oui très beau ! "_

_" Tonton Emmett il va venir avec Tonton Jasper et Papi Carlisle avec nous ? "_

_" Ils arriveront après manger ! "_

_" Maman ! On va faire de la zuge ! Tu viens ?" _

Crystal avait toujours cru que sa famille serait unie éternellement... _Et moi, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Je ne m'assurais même pas de respecter le petit rêve de ma fille morte... _

Le froid du frigo me fit frissonner... Je décapsulais une première bière et m'installais sur le comptoir. Le liquide descend rapidement, me berçant au fil de mes souvenirs. La deuxième et la troisième me firent tourner la tête... _Délicieuse sensation d'oubli..._

**..::..**

- Edward ! Edward !

Un tintement à côté de moi me fait relever la tête. _Putain ça fait mal ! _Le regard de Bella est furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? articulais-je difficilement

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu demandes vraiment ce qui se passe ?

Ma tête va exploser. Ca lance terriblement...

- Cries pas... J'ai mal au crâne !

- Ca t'étonne ?

Elle me plaque une bouteille verte sous le nez. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout une bouteille de bière à la main à cette heure-ci ?_

- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? Aiiee...

Elle soupira et repose la bouteille. Je m'étirais mais mon coude butait sur une autre bouteille... _deux... trois... quatre... cinq... _J'écarquillais les yeux.

Elles étaient toutes vides... _Et je ne me rappelais plus de rien._

Je sursautais quand Bella posa un verre devant moi remplit d'un liquide blanc qui moussait.

- Tiens, avale ça !

Son ton était furieux et je me sentais soudainement très minable...

_Tu peux, imbécile heureux ! Excuse-toi au moins, crétin ! _

- Bella... Pardon... Je suis minable...

Elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Edward ?

Je plongeais ma tete dans ma main... J'avais un mal de chien et je ne supportais pas de décevoir Bella...

_Mais comment lui expliquer sans la faire fuir que je deviens fou ? _

" _Driiiiiiiinnnngggg ! " _

Je sursautais. La pendule du four affichait 8h15. _Qui pouvait sonner à cette heure-là ? _Je ne voyais qu'une personne susceptible de faire ça : Carlisle.

Une bouffée de colère montait en moi. Mes doigts se ressèrent sur le verre pendant que Bella partait ouvrir.

- Oui ?

J'entendis une voix d'homme que je ne connaissais pas.

- Euh... Bonjour Madame... Est-ce que... je suis bien chez... Tanya Denali ?

- Euh... oui... mais...

Je me levais. _Qui pouvait demander Tanya ? _

- Edward ?

Je m'approchais de Bella et de l'entrée pour découvrir cet intrus matinal...

* * *

_**Ok c'est parti ! A vos pronostics !**_

_**Celles qui savent déjà **_

_**(**_mes copines msn rencontrées sur ce site_**!) **_

_**se taisent, ça va de soi ;)**_

_**J'ai cru que j'arriverai pas à vous poster ce chapitre.**_

_**Personnellement, je n'en suis pas très satisfaite**_

_**mais vous commencez à me connaitre et**_

_**savez que c'est un problème récurent chez moi LOL**_

_**Prochain chapitre cette fois-ci vendredi ! **_

_**D'ici là, prenez soin de vous**_

_**n'allez pas taquiner la Grippe A **_

_**(**_elle est méchante_**)**_

_**sortez couvertes**_

**(**Pour tout cas de figure!**)**

_**& passez une bonne semaine !**_

_**Bises à l'oeil**_

Tiftouff19


	19. Chapter 19 : La peur de ma vie

**Stephenie Meyer n'a toujours pas décidé de m'offrir une secrétaire...**

**La vilaine...**

* * *

**Beeboo : **Effectivement dans le lit, c'est une sorte de déclaration qu'Edward a fait à Bella. A demi-mots, il lui dit clairement ses regrets. Bonne lecture ;)

**Cynthia : **Edward finira par comprendre petit à petit ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui ! Mes FF ne sont pas là pour s'arrêter en plein milieu je te rassure j'ai vraiment horreur de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas le mener au bout. Ecrire un livre et le publier serait un véritable rêve pour moi mais je ne pense pas avoir le talent suffisant pour ça ! Merci de ta longue review, à bientot ! Bonne lecture.

**gabi : **J'suis désolée que ça t'ais travaillé toute la semaine MDR. Bonne lecture !

**Vanessa : **Oublier un enfant doit être la chose la plus dure qui soit... Tu m'as demandé de te rajouter pour discuter, ce serait avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas vu d'adresse à rentrer donc si tu peux me l'envoyer par MP ça serait mieux, je te rajouterai volontiers. Sinon si tu veux moi c'est tiftouff19 msn . com (sans les espaces) ... Bisous et bonne lecture ;)

**Putain, j'ai perdu un temps infini cette semaine, je sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai pas du tout eu le temps de vous répondre et j'en suis désolée. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à Ally1915, anayata, ANGIEFOLIO, appaloosa, Ajsela, aude77, Atomes, bébé23, bebe8669, Charloote, Claire91, ****CaRoOthePrincesS****, ****cilceferret, didinebdx, elo90, Emma-des-iles974, emy299, espelette, evid-3nce, Gaëlle, Hellehaare, Lilia84, liily87 (**Je crois qu'Edward rejette ses sentiments pour Bella par rapport à sa fille, il se dit que Crystal voudrait qu'il reste avec sa maman... C'est un peu compliqué dans son esprit encore.**), Loiisl, Lukilina, MaCha1983, magicvanille, Marion1997, Marie-Loving-Edward, matrineu54, Morgane, sam, schaeffer, severine, Sweety, ****Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm, ****Twiladdict, Vanessa (**Je suis touchée de savoir que tu t'es inspirée de mon travail merci beaucoup j'espère que ça aura pu t'aider**), VeroNiQue22, veronika crepuscule.**

**Je sais que j'aurai dû prendre le temps de vous répondre,**

**mais je sais aussi que vous préférez peut-être lire le chapitre que mes réponses**

**alors le voici ! Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_{_Play-list sur tout le chapitre _: _

_B.O soundtrack Harry Potter And the Order Of The Phoenix - THE SACKING OF TRELAWNEY}_

**POV BELLA :**

J'avais ouvert la porte sur un grand brun assez fin et élancé qui avait l'air perdu. Il demandait Tanya. Je vis Edward se rapprocher de moi et passer sa main sur ma taille.

- Bonjour Monsieur...

- Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Demetri. Demetri Volturi. Je cherche Tanya Denali... Je crois que c'est son adresse... J'avais rendez-vous avec elle pour... enfin il y a trois semaines mais elle n'est pas venue et son portable ne répond plus...

Je fronçais les sourcils et Edward me rapprochait de lui.

- Ecoutez Demetri... Tanya et sa fille ont eu... un accident mortel... Il y a trois semaines...

Le type eut un mouvement de recul, heurtant un pot de fleurs en terre. Il devint blanc d'un coup et déglutissait. Il avait l'air mal en point.

- Hé ! Ca va ? demandai-je en m'avançant prête à le rattraper s'il devait tomber.

- Sa f...fille ? Elles sont... mortes ?

Edward resserrait sa prise sur ma taille et j'acquiessais.

- Non... C'est impossible... Noon...

Ce fameux Demetri me semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

- C'est pourtant le cas... soupirais-je tristement.

Le mec s'approchait de moi, les yeux humides et il s'accrocha à mon pull.

- NON... Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai...

- Héhéhé ! Lâchez la !

Edward s'était mis entre lui et moi, me faisant passer légèrement derrière son corps pour empêcher ce Demetri de me toucher. L'homme pleurait bruyamment.

- Vous êtes qui, d'abord ?

Après un instant où Edward et moi échangions un regard, Demetri se ressaisissait.

- Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ?

- Vous êtes chez moi ici ! C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Le ton d'Edward était agressif et je posais ma main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

- Edward, s'il te plaît...

Il se tourna vers moi, me regardait et soupirait.

- Excusez-moi...

- Non c'est... normal... C'est moi qui... Je suis Demetri... le compagnon de Tanya...

- Pardon ?

Edward eut un mouvement vers lui, incrédule. J'étais sous le choc.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Je suis le petit-ami de Tanya Denali.

Mon meilleur ami eut un petit rictus.

- Alors là elle est bonne celle-là !

Le dit Demetri aggripa Edward par le haut de sa chemise.

- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME ? ET VOUS, VOUS ETES QUI ?

Edward accrochait ses poings sur le col de Demetri.

- Edward lâche le !

- JE SUIS LE MARI DE TANYA ESPECE DE PAUVRE CLOCHE !

Demetri, stupéfait, relâchait toute prise.

- Son... _mari ?_

Edward retirait son alliance et la lui mettait sous le nez.

- Regardez dedans si vous doutez !

Demetri fit pivoter l'anneau pour y trouver une gravure et nous vimes ses yeux s'agrandir.

- Mais depuis... combien de temps... ?

- Huit ans... précisait Edward.

- J'en reviens pas...

Et moi non plus, je n'en revenais pas... Je regardais l'échange, incrédule. Demetri tendit son alliance à Edward.

- Vous dites que vous êtes son petit-ami...

- Ca fait six ans que nous avons une relation...

_Six ans ? Mais c'est... Oh... MON DIEU ! _Je tournais mon regard vers Edward. Il était blanc, figé, immobile, la bouche entrouverte.

- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous... Elle n'avait pas d'alliance... Elle... Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé...

Edward ne bougeait plus, comme pétrifié.

- Crystal... fut le seul mot qu'il balbutia avant d'exploser.

Il balança son alliance dans le jardin, manquant de peu de heurter Demetri avec l'anneau.

- CONNASSE ! ESPECE DE CONNASSE !

Le corps d'Edward s'agita de spasmes.

- Edward... Edward... Edward... Calme-toi...

Je me jetais sur lui, essayant de le contenir mais son visage était rouge de fureur, ses larmes ruisselantes inondant sa peau.

- LACHE MOI BELLA !

Il dégagea son bras de mon étreinte et partit en courant jusqu'au garage. La porte en bois se fracassa contre le mur de briques. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis un moteur rugir et Demetri et moi vimes la Volvo sortir. Edward accrocha un rétro à la sortie mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Je m'approchais de l'allée pour arrêter Edward.

- EDWARD ! REVIENS !

Il recula dans l'allée et je dus mon salut à Demetri qui me tira en arrière juste avant que je ne me fasse rouler sur les pieds. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, agitant mes bras pour qu'Edward me voit et se calme. Je courrus derrière la voiture mais Edward avait déjà franchi le portail ouvert.

_IL NE FAUT PAS QU'IL PARTE ! IL FAUT QU'IL REVIENNE ! _

_- _EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

J'hurlais dans la rue mais la voiture s'éloignait bien trop vite. Je rentrais en courant et croisais Demetri.

- Mademoiselle... Euh...

- IL FAUT QU'ON LE RATTRAPE ! VOUS AVEZ UNE VOITURE ? IL EST IVRE IL A BU HIER IL VA FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !!

- Non, je suis venu en taxi mais...

Je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir, rentrant dans la maison à toute hâte.

_EMMETT ! IL FAUT QU'EMMETT VIENNE ME CHERCHER ! _

J'attrapais le téléphone fixe dans l'entrée et tapais nerveusement le numéro du frère de mon meilleur ami. Une tonalité.

- Mademoiselle... Calmez-vous...

_Deux tonalités. Réponds Emmett ! Réponds putain ! _

- Expliquez-moi...

_Trois tonalités._

_- _J'ignorais que Tanya était encore mariée... Si j'avais su... Je ne me...

_Quatre tonalités._

_" Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen... "_

- ET MERDE PUTAIN !

Je balançais le combiné sur la table. Il tomba au sol et se brisait.

- Calmez-vous !

Demetri me secouait par les épaules alors que je peinais à respirer.

- Expliquez-moi... ce qu'il se passe...

Les idées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Pouvait-il être imbécile à ce point ?

- EDWARD ET TANYA ONT EU UNE PETITE FILLE IL Y A 5 ANS ! ET CA FAIT 6 ANS QUE VOUS LA FREQUENTEZ ! EDWARD CROIT QU'IL N'EST PAS LE PERE DE SA FILLE QUI VIENT DE MOURIR...

Il me relâchait et se reculait vers le mur. J'attrapais mon portable sur le comptoir, tremblante, et composais le numéro d'Emmett encore une fois.

_Une tonalité._

_DECROCHE EMMETT ! ALLEZ ! _

Deux tonalités. En face de moi, Demetri semblait sous le choc.

- Une fille ? Mais... Elle me disait qu'elle avait divorcé et...

Trois tonalités et toujours rien.

- Elle me disait qu'il n'y avait que moi... Qu'elle avait quitté son mari... Mais ça fait déjà longtemps...

_Quatre tonalités. _

_" Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Emmett et Rosalie Cullen... "_

- Je suis vraiment... un imbécile...

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ne réalise que maintenant.

- VOUS ETES VRAIMENT NAIF !

- J'étais... amoureux d'elle et... J'ai versé de l'argent à Tanya quand... elle me disait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour entretenir sa maison... Elle s'était éloignée de moi pendant un an pour...

Je le regardais, incrédule. Il fallait que j'en apprenne le plus possible pour expliquer à Edward... Il croyait que Crystal n'était pas sa fille... Il était parti faire je-ne-sais-quoi et je ne sais où... _La panique m'envahissait._

_- _CONTINUEZ ! hurlais-je à ce pauvre Demetri

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

- J'ai... rencontré Tanya il y a six ans... en Italie... Elle y était avec son mari pour leur anniversaire de mariage mais... elle me disait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... On a eu une aventure durant tout son séjour et... j'étais fou d'elle... de sa beauté... J'aimais son indépendance et son caractère et... Elle m'a demandé de la suivre aux USA... à Seattle... Qu'elle allait demander le divorce et... qu'on vivrait heureux... Je l'ai suivi...

Je recomposais le numéro d'Emmett, toujours sans succès.

- On se voyait en cachette... Elle me disait qu'elle avait demandé le divorce... Et de fait, je ne voyais plus son alliance... J'y ai cru... J'étais fou de joie, je voulais qu'elle s'installe avec moi ! Elle a refusé... prétextant avoir un mauvais souvenir du mariage et vouloir vivre seule... Je la voyais des week-end entiers et tous les mercredis...

_Les soirs où Edward jouait du piano dans un bar... Il faisait souvent des mini-concerts dans la région et s'absentait régulièrement..._

- Un soir... Elle est venue... Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait faire un grand voyage autour du monde pendant une dizaine de mois... Avec sa famille... J'ai cru que c'était vrai...

_Stupide boite vocale ! _

- J'aurai toujours... J'ai toujours aimé Tanya de toutes mes forces... Dès cet instant où je l'ai croisé... Je n'aurai pas cru qu'elle me mentirait pour s'éloigner parce qu'elle serait enceinte...

_Putain mais merde ! Une grossesse laisse des marques sur un corps !_

- Vous n'avez jamais vu que son corps avait évolué ?

- Si, mais... Elle me disait qu'en Europe elle avait pris du poids et... qu'elle ferait attention à perdre ces kilos même si ça m'était égal à moi... Elle disait qu'elle voulait être toujours belle...

Je l'ai cru...

- Je comprends...

- J'EN REVIENS PAS D'AVOIR ETE SI IDIOT ! C'est pourtant évident qu'elle était enceinte ! L'idée m'avait effleuré mais je l'avais vite mis de côté ! Je pensais... Je croyais tout ce qu'elle me disait...

A ce moment-là, mon portable sonnait. EMMETT !

_" Heh Bella ! Putain pourquoi tu t'excites à 8h du mat' sur mon tel..."_

- EMMETT ! Edward a disparu !

De nouveau, mon coeur se mit à palpiter, anxieuse. Comme si prononcer ces paroles rendait réelle sa fuite... _Mon Dieu ramenez-le moi !_

_" QUOI ? "_

- Je t'expliquerai ! Mais viens me chercher et vite ! Il est parti comme un fou en voiture ! Il a bu cette nuit ! Il va faire une bêtise !

_" PUTAIN J'ARRIVE ! J'EN AI POUR CINQ MINUTES ! "_

La tonalité résonnait dans mon portable.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... Que puis-je faire pour _réparer _ce que je viens de faire ?

Je soupirais en le regardant. De toute évidence, il était vraiment désolé.

- Ecoutez ! Restez dans le coin ! Donnez-moi votre numéro et... Quand je retrouverai Edward... Je vais avoir besoin qu'il écoute votre témoignage...

- Je suis sincèrement navré !

- Et moi je suis navrée que vous soyez tombée sur une garce telle Tanya.

Il me griffonait son numéro de portable sur un bloc-notes. Je surveillais les allées et venues sur la route pour voir si Edward n'aurait pas rebroussé chemin...

_Il n'est pas dans son état normal... Tu le sais ! _

Je me pliais sur moi-même et me mis à pleurer.

- Edward je t'en prie ne fais pas de bêtises... murmurais-je contre le carreau.

- Calmez-moi Mademoiselle... Vous allez le retrouver !

- Il... ne va pas bien... Il devient fou depuis que sa fille est morte... Il boit, il... Oh mon Dieu seigneur...

Les larmes m'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Une grosse Jeep fit un dérapage et se garait sur le trottoir. Je fermais la porte d'entrée rapidement et Demetri courait à côté de moi.

- Bonne chance ! me lança-t-il mais je ne lui répondis pas, absorbée par mon objectif de retrouver sain et sauf mon meilleur ami.

- Bon sang Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est qui ce type ?

- Cet homme qui était là ! C'était l'amant de Tanya ! Ca fait six ans qu'elle trompe Edward...

- Putain j'en étais sûr ! C'était une vraie tache cette fille !

- Edward croit que Crystal n'est pas sa fille !

- QUOI ?

- Il croit que c'est Demetri le père de Crystal !

- Putain de putain de merde ! Il est parti par où ?

Je lui indiquais la route que j'avais suivie des yeux mais rapidement, nous arrivâmes à un carrefour. Emmett tapa brutalement sur le volant.

- BORDEL DE MERDE ! IL EST PARTI PAR OU ?

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes.

- J'en sais rien...

J'éclatais en sanglots.

_Mon Dieu Seigneur, faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien ! Faites qu'on le retrouve à temps... S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait... _

- Bon réfléchissons calmement... La route de droite va...

Derrière nous, un klaxon retentit.

- TA GUEULE CONNASSE ! hurla Emmett par la fenêtre.

Je vis le visage de la bonne femme outrée dans le rétroviseur.

- A droite, c'est le centre commercial...

- Oublie !

- A gauche on va dans le centre ville... Il vaut mieux prendre celle d'en-face ! Elle va à l'extérieur de la ville ! Si j'étais lui, je prendrais cette route !

- Fonce !

- Accroche-toi !

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur rugissait, s'engageant dans le rond-point. Il prit la sortie d'en face. Il dépassait largement les vitesses autorisées et je m'aggrippais à la poignée au-dessus de la vitre.

- Pourvu qu'il fasse pas de conneries... murmura son frère au bout de dix minutes de silence.

_S'il vous plait mon Dieu... Rendez-moi Edward ! Je l'aime... _Les larmes, incontrolables, roulèrent sur mes joues.

- Heh Bella ! Calme-toi... On va le retrouver... Fais-moi confiance...

Je sentis la large main d'Emmett serrer les miennes.

- J'ai peur Emmett...

- Moi aussi... Mais t'en fais pas... Edward est incapable de se faire du mal...

J'éclatais en sanglots, imaginant la peine que je ressentirais s'il devait me quitter.

- Je l'aime... tellement... hoquetai-je avant de réaliser ce que je venais de dire.

- Je sais Bella...

Il semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose mais nous arrivâmes à un nouveau carrefour. Il s'y engageait et nous fimes le tour pour voir les panneaux. A droite, la route allait vers le _Neal's River_, une aire de pic-nic au bord d'une rivière. La deuxième sortie se dirigeait vers l'autoroute, la troisième et dernière sortie vers une sorte de ferme.

- Tout droit !

Emmett mit son clignotant et prit la sortie qui allait vers le pont qui, ensuite, nous dirigerait vers l'autoroute.

Ce choix me désespérait... S'il avait pris l'autoroute, nous ne le retrouverions jamais... Les directions étaient multiples, il aurait pu partir n'importe où...

_C'est fini ! Vous ne le retrouverez plus ! _

Mon coeur se serrait... Je ne voulais pas abandonner mais je savais que c'était pratiquement impossible pour nous de le retrouver... Mes larmes ne se tarissaient plus... J'allais perdre mon meilleur ami... Je regardais par la fenêtre sur ma droite pour admirer le soleil scintillant sur l'eau du Neal's River... _Edward aurait adoré ce spectacle... Il avait toujours aimé l'eau et la paix qu'il trouvait en son bord..._

Je me rappelais d'une de nos nombreuses journées de samedi que nous passions ensemble, plus jeunes.

_Edward m'avait amené dans la forêt pour une randonnée. Ca faisait une heure que nous marchions... Enfin, que je me cassais la figure et qu'il me relevait..._

_" Bella, Bella... Tssss... Je vais t'acheter des chaussures à crampons ! "_

_" Ne m'aide surtout pas à me relever, hein ! "_

_Il avait éclaté de rire... d'un rire franc et sonore..._

_" Allez viens, petite plume ! "_

_Il m'avait soulevé du sol sans efforts._

_" Courage, encore deux minutes et tu verras le plus beau spectacle de ta vie ! "_

_" T'as intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup ! "_

_" Promis ! "_

_Son sourire m'avait ébloui, même si j'avais tout fait pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Nous avions encore marché quelques instants et au fur et à mesure, un bruit d'eau qui coulait me parvint aux oreilles. Il m'avait attiré au bord d'une rivière, dissimulée dans la forêt. J'avais été éblouie par le spectacle devant moi : une eau calme et claire, renvoyant les reflets du soleil qui passait à travers les feuillages. Nous entendions les oiseaux chanter... Je me serai crue dans un coin de paradis en pleine ville ! _

_" Edward... C'est magnifique... "_

_" Je savais que ça te plairait... " avait-il dit en grimpant s'asseoir sur un rocher et en me tendant la main pour que je le rejoigne._

_" Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ? "_

_" Mon père et son père partent souvent se balader en forêt, je les ai beaucoup suivi et un jour on a découvert cet endroit ! "_

_" C'est splendide... "_

_Il avait eu un petit sourire et m'avait pris dans ses bras pour éviter que je glisse sur la roche._

Un flash argenté, reflété par le soleil, me tira de ma rêverie du coin de l'oeil. Je clignais des yeux.

- EMMETT ! FAIS DEMI-TOUR ! VITE !

- Quoi ?

Il pila brusquement et la voiture derrière nous freina en klaxonnant.

- LA BAS ! C'EST SA VOLVO ! EN CONTREBAS PRES DE LA RIVIERE !

Il se penchait par-dessus moi et fronçait les sourcils.

- Bella... C'est une volvo oui mais...

- C'EST LUI JE TE DIS !

J'avais pleuré et hurlé en même temps. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre dans mes côtes. Je savais que c'était lui ! C'était instinctif ! Edward partait toujours au bord de l'eau quand il se sentait mal !

_Il va se noyer..._

- NON !

Emmett se tournait vers moi.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas lui ?

- VAS-Y JE TE DIS !

Emmett fit brusquement demi-tour, coupant la route à d'autres véhicules. Je serrais les fesses, priant pour : UN retrouver Edward rapidement et DEUX arriver saine et sauve !

Très vivement, nous retrouvâmes le carrefour et Emmett prit la direction du Neal's River. Nous fimes quelques kilomètres sur une route goudronnée pour finalement arriver sur un chemin moins praticable. Nous nous enfoncions dans un petit chemin forestier avec la Jeep d'Emmett.

_S'il vous plait mon Dieu ! Faites que ce soit SA volvo ! S'il vous plait... _

La route devenait extrêmement difficile.

- Putain de merde ! Heureusement que j'ai la Jeep adéquate ! Il a dû bousiller les suspensions de sa voiture !

Je le foudroyais du regard.

- EMMETT PUTAIN ! Tu es vraiment entrain de me parler de suspension de voiture alors que ton frère a disparu ?

Il me fixa un instant et une bosse sur le chemin nous fit détourner la tête. La forêt s'assombrissait et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment...

Les branches des arbres fouettaient la jeep, faisant de petits bruits peu rassurants... J'avais l'impression d'un mauvais présage... d'une issue inévitable...

- Bella... Je ne crois pas qu'Edward ait pu passer jusque ici avec sa voiture... sans l'abîmer...

Je m'agitais sur mon siège, je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

- Il faut continuer Emmett ! S'il te plaît !

Il me regardait avec un air désolé.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... Emmett je t'en prie...

Il réenclencha la première vitesse et reprit la route, sans rien dire.

- Merci Emmett...

Il hocha la tête dans un signe affirmatif et se concentrait sur le chemin sinueux devant nous. Plus on s'enfonçait et plus l'euphorie d'avoir cette semie-piste s'éloignait...

_Vous avez pris une mauvaise direction... Edward ne serait pas venu jusque ici... Quand même pas..._

J'allais dire à Emmett de faire marche arrière quand nous aperçumes une lumière un peu plus vive. La forêt semblait s'éclaircir à nouveau.

- LA !

Emmett appuyait sur l'accélérateur et nous débouchâmes sur un grand espace au bord de l'eau. En hauteur à gauche de nous se trouvait le pont duquel j'avais aperçu la Volvo.

- Bella, regarde !

Il freina brutalement et coupait le moteur. Je suivis son doigt et vis la Volvo garée sur le bord de la rivière où personne ne se trouvait, à quelques centimètres d'un arbre. Mon coeur se remit à battre puissamment et je ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je réalisais que la plaque d'immatriculation était bien celle d'Edward.

Nous quittâmes l'habitacle rapidement et courrions vers la voiture aux vitres teintées.

- Edward !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tambouriner contre la vitre.

- EDWARD !

Les portières étaient rayées, la carrosserie boueuse.

- Il n'aurait pas pu conduire jusque ici sans accidenter la voiture ! me dit Emmett

- EDWARD ! OUVRE LA PORTE !

Je tirais sur la poignée et la portière s'ouvrit, dévoilant le siège vide de la voiture.

* * *

**Ooohhh... Je suis vilaine...**

**MAIS**

**(**_je dis bien MAIS_**)**

**Si vous êtes sages et que vous explosez la boite à reviews...**

**(**_Arghh, je sais, le chantage c'est pas joli_!**)**

**vous aurez le prochain chapitre dimanche dans l'après-midi...**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné pour l'amant.**

**Merci à toutes pour votre mobilisation sur le précédent chapitre**

**je vous embrasse**

**A bientot :)**


	20. Chapter 20 : Reviens moi

**Stephenie Meyer est la proprio de ses personnages. **

* * *

**Ajsela : **Je crois en fait qu'écrire une fanfiction c'est facile parce que on a déjà les personnages donc on ne doit pas se crever le cul à en créer, à les rendre attrayants, etc etc... Ecrire un roman c'est plus dur, il faut tout monter, chaque pièce, chaque personnage, chaque décor... Ca demande beaucoup d'investissement et surtout d'imagination. Chose que je ne pense pas posséder en fait, là c'est facile j'utilise et j'exploite des personnages vraiment supers donc le travail est maché LOL. Mais merci de ton soutien ;) Bonne lecture.

**Beeboo : **Demetri a été berné par Tanya, tout comme Edward. Ce n'est qu'une victime. Je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple : savoir qu'on est trompés et se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie... Edward est totalement torturé par l'idée de vivre alors que sa fille n'est plus là. Bonne lecture :)

**Elisa : **Oui je sais que ce genre de trucs est flippant, moi aussi un jour j'ai dû partir à la recherche de ma mère avec mon père et j'peux dire que c'est horrible. Cette FF est très différente du Hasard est chez moi =) Merci bonne lecture ! Bisous.

**lilie : **Un bon vieux cliffhanger des familles... ça fait pas de mal ;) Bonne lecture.

**Morgane : **Demetri a aussi été pris pour un con dans cette affaire ! Il doit se sentir assez mal en fait j'imagine... Le sang d'Edward n'a du faire qu'un tour en lui lorsqu'il a entendu toutes ces révélations... Bonne lecture =)

**Pauline : **Edward est prof de musique dans un collège, Bella mère au foyer, Alice styliste, Jasper est éducateur, Emmett prof de sport et Rosalie couturière. Esmé est aussi femme au foyer et Carlisle médecin.

**Je m'y suis prise encore comme un manche... En fait j'ai bossé toute la journée donc c'était juste pour vous répondre à toutes... mais merci aussi à Amandine77, anna, appaloosa, assya, bébé23, beldenuit, berengere, blandine, carlota777, Caroline, cilceferret, cordy, Dawn266, ErylisxJazz, espelette, Fleur50, Gaëlle, gaya, julie, july, leeloo, LlyLith, Loiisl, ****lou0çoOo6, ****mag, Manon, marie, matrineu54, Pauline, Sabrina, Sarah, severine, so, sononol, surfeuselocale, sweety, thetwilight93, Twiladdict, twilight-poison, Vanessa... J'ai même pas eu le temps de toutes vous nommer, j'ai bossé toute la journée, j'suis un peu K-O pour être honnete ! **

Juste un dernier p'tit truc** : pour celles qui m'ont envoyé un message me disant " on est dimanche t'as pas encore posté... " ... Je veux juste leur dire que je travaille le dimanche, que je ne rentre pas avant 19h et que j'aime bien souffler un peu avant de me replonger dans les écritures de fic. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de m'agresser par message, ça ne fera pas poster plus vite LOL. **

**Comme la boite à reviews a littéralement pété,**

**voici ce chapitre que vous attendiez =)**

**Merci à vous ! **

**& bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV BELLA : **

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour en découvrant la voiture vide. Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'étendue d'eau devant nous.

- NOOOOOON !

Je ne me contrôlais plus, hurlant et pleurant comme je ne l'avais jamais fait. Mon coeur se brisa, irréparable à imaginer l'inacceptable. Je sentis deux bras m'entourer.

- Bella ! Calme-toi ! Il n'a pas pu faire ça...

Je me laissais aller dans l'étreinte d'Emmett.

- IL EST OU ?

- Viens ! On va faire le tour des deux rives ! On va le retrouver. Il ne peut pas être loin...

La voix d'Emmett était chevrotante et ça ne me rassurait pas. Dans mon désespoir, je revoyais défiler les sourires d'Edward, son visage parfait, son rire sonore et sincère... Les trois petites rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux quand il était heureux... Sa voix, magnifique et profonde... Toutes ces étreintes qu'il m'avait donné... Nos baisers échangés, timides... Notre première et unique relation sexuelle, magnifique... Et cet espoir qui m'avait traversé hier quand il m'avait embrassé dans le cou et sur le visage, sa main enserrant ma taille et ses questions qui avaient touché mon coeur... _L'espace d'une seconde, il y avait eu un " nous "._

_Et je l'ai perdu._

Sa voiture est désespérément vide. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir le serrer contre moi, lui murmurer qu'il avait bien été le père de Crystal, qu'il n'avait pas à en douter...

- Viens Bella ! On va commencer par ici !

Emmett prit ma main et m'entrainait à sa suite. Avec une certaine allure, nous longions les canaux sur toute leur longueur sans trouver personne. Nous avions parcouru au moins un kilomètre et sur la rive en face, rien ne laissait présager une présence. Nous courrumes jusqu'à un pont en bois, qui permettait d'accéder à la rive en face.

_Je veux le revoir ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux le retrouver et lui expliquer qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Ne me l'enlevez pas ! Il est forcément ici... Quelque part ! S'il faut arpenter toute la forêt, je le ferai ! Ca ne me faisait pas peur ! Si Emmett voulait rentrer, il me laisserait ici mais je ne quitterai pas cet endroit sans le retrouver ! J'irai le chercher, où qu'il soit. Parce qu'il était toujours venu me chercher, lui. _

Je me rappelais de ma première dispute avec Jake. Notre première grosse dispute un soir de Novembre. Elle avait éclaté en présence de Charlie, Billy, Edward et Esmé. J'avais quitté la maison, furieuse de nous être donnés en spectacle et surtout furieuse après Jacob. J'étais partie longer les pâtés de maison pour me retrouver au Grand Parc. La nuit tombée, je m'étais installée sur une des balançoires, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

_J'avais vu Edward arriver en trottinant._

_" Bella ! Tu es là ! "_

_Un petit sourire avait illuminé son visage._

_" Je t'ai cherché partout ! Esmé fait le tour des maisons en voiture ! On a eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose ! "_

_" Que veux-tu qu'il arrive à une paumée comme moi ? "_

_Edward était venu s'asseoir sur la balançoire à côté de la mienne._

_" Bella, il peut t'arriver des tas de trucs dans une grande ville comme ici ! "_

_" Laisse-moi Edward. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. "_

_" Ca ne s'arrangera pas en fuyant Jacob, tu sais ? "_

_" Je sais. "_

_Nous étions restés dans un certain silence durant lequel il avait prévenu les autres qu'il m'avait retrouvé, jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne la main._

_" Bella, tous les couples traversent ce genre de trucs... "_

_J'avais soupiré. _

_" Tu es quelqu'un de bien ma Bella. Personnellement, c'est pas mes oignons mais Jacob a tord sur ce coup. "_

_" Tu dis ça pour que je rentre parce que tu en as marre et que tu as froid ! "_

_Il s'était relevé pour immobiliser ma balançoire et s'agenouiller devant moi._

_" Je n'aurai jamais marre de rien en ta compagnie, tu m'entends ? Et je pourrais crever de froid, si c'est pour toi, ce serait une bonne cause ! "_

_Parfois, il m'avait été facile d'espérer que quelque chose pouvait se produire entre nous. Mais il était marié et j'étais sur le point de le devenir moi aussi. _

_" Tu perds ton temps, Edward ! "_

_" C'est toi qui perd ton temps à essayer de me dissuader de partir ! Je ne retournerai pas là-bas sans toi ! Et si tu as l'ambition de camper dans ce Parc, je camperai aussi ! "_

_Je grelottais. Il faisait extrêmement froid cette nuit-là. L'hiver était prématuré et de la neige commençait à tomber. _

_" Tu es congelée, tes mains sont toutes bleues. Si tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi, on ira à l'hôtel mais ne reste pas là, je t'en prie ! "_

_J'avais plongé mon regard dans le sien pour n'y voir qu'une amitié sincère et dévouée. _

_" D'accord... Mais on va à l'hotel, s'il te plaît ! "_

_" Oui ma puce, viens par là ! "_

_Il m'avait pris contre lui et avait déposé ses lèvres glacées sur mon front. Il avait frictionné mon dos jusqu'à sa voiture. Nous nous étions arrêtés dans un motel miteux. Il ne restait qu'une chambre que nous avions pris et nous avions partagé le même lit. C'était une chose que nous faisions couramment avant son mariage et sa relation avec Tanya. Il ne se passait jamais rien mais nous aimions simplement être proches l'un de l'autre pour nous réconforter, et ce depuis l'adolescence. Cette nuit-là, après une bonne douche brulante, nous nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre sous la couette après qu'il m'ait longtemps encouragé pour régler mon problème avec mon fiancé. _

Je cherchais tout autour de moi une quelconque trace de mon meilleur ami mais rien. Nous avions atteint l'autre côté et arpentions le sol. Nous ne croisions pas âme qui vive et ça devenait flippant. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté, qu'Emmett et moi faisions fausse route. A mi-chemin du parcours, nous croisions un vieux monsieur qui promenait son chien. Emmett et moi nous jetions sur lui :

- Monsieur, excusez-nous ! Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme plutôt grand et mince, cheveux chatain avec des reflets cuivrés, des yeux vert et...

Emmett extirpa son portefeuille et sortit une photo d'Edward à son mariage.

- C'est lui !

Le monsieur regardait attentivement la photo et l'espoir envahit mon coeur. Je m'étais mise à trembler de tout mon corps.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien ! Je suis désolé ! J'ai croisé deux randonneurs tout à l'heure mais ils ne lui ressemblaient pas.

La déception reprit sa place. Emmett rangeait sa photo et nous reprimes la route, jetant de temps à autre des regards sur la rive d'en face. Nous touchions enfin les barrières bétonnées nous indiquant la fin de cette aire.

- Il est forcément ici ! Forcément... Il ne peut pas...

Je m'interdisais de regarder l'eau, n'imaginant même pas qu'il puisse avoir fait ça ! Je ne lâcherai rien mais je voulais le retrouver vivant !

Nous fimes demi-tour, ré-examinant avec attention chaque recoin, chaque rocher, chaque arbre... A chaque nouvel endroit non exploré, mon coeur battait plus fort, l'espoir le ranimant. Et à chaque fois, ma gorge se nouait davantage. Emmett ne disait plus un mot. Arrivés sur le pont, il s'arrêta à sa moitié pour regarder l'eau.

- Bella, je te jure que s'il ne s'est pas noyé, je me charge de le faire !! Et puis fais-moi confiance !!

- Ne dis pas ça, Emmett !

Ma voix s'étouffa dans un petit couinement. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Excuse-moi mais... parfois c'est dur ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir se détruire... J'ai l'impression de perdre mon petit frère et ça me bouffe !

Je le regardais un instant pour découvrir ses yeux cerclés de rouge.

- Emmett...

Il me prit dans son étreinte chaude et j'encerclais sa taille avec ma faible force. _Lui comme moi souhaitions encore y croire... _

- Allez ! On refait la rive encore une fois ! S'il n'y est pas, on appelle les autres pour les prévenir !

J'acquiessais. J'avais l'impression qu'un régiment de l'armée ne suffirait pas pour le retrouver entier. Nous posions le pied sur le côté où se trouvait sa Volvo. Elle était toujours vide.

- On va s'y prendre mieux que ça ! Bella, tu fais le bord de la forêt et moi je regarde le bord de l'eau, ok ?

- D'accord !

Je partis seule, mes jambes vascillantes. Je m'approchais de la lisière et commençais à l'arpenter. Je voyais Emmett longer le bord de l'eau, se pencher vers des plateformes... Mais rien.

Le soleil était maintenant à son zénith. Midi. Plus de trois heures qu'il était parti. _Il a pu faire tellement de choses en trois heures ! Tellement... _Soudain, je crus distinguer une ombre derrière un arbre. Mon coeur tambourina avec une intensité effrayante. Je m'approchais presque en courant, appelant désespérément :

- Edward ! Edward c'est Bella !

J'arrivais derrière l'arbre mais n'y trouvais rien du tout...

_MERDE ET MERDE ET MERDE ! _Je m'asseyais contre l'arbre, tombant de tout mon poids au sol couvert de feuilles. Je laissais la peine m'envahir. _Il n'était pas là... Il n'était pas là et je commençais à avoir des hallucinations. _La tête me tournait et je tremblais de tout mon corps. Je pensais à Edward, je pensais à Crystal et à Sohalia... Les trois se combinaient. Les trois personnes de mon univers... Et je ne peux même pas me raccrocher à ma fille, qui est en séjour chez Mickey... Elle avait de la chance de ne pas être là, de ne pas voir son parrain se détruire... Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et reprendre le courage de me battre en voyant son petit visage que j'aimais tant...

- BELLA ! IL EST LA !

Je sursautais.

- BELLA !

Je me relevais rapidement, courant hors de la forêt. Je ne distinguais pas Emmett mais je savais que mon coeur battait pour de bon.

_Il l'a retrouvé... Il est vivant..._

Mon sourire s'étalait sur mon visage.

- EMMETT ? TU ES OU ?

- OHE JE SUIS LA !

Je me tournais pour le voir s'agiter sous le pont de briques qui permettait aux voitures de traverser la rivière. Je courus vers lui comme jamais je n'avais courru encore... Je distinguais une ombre en approchant, assise au sol.

_Edward ! C'est Edward !_

Il était assis et je ne me retins pas quand je le vis : je me jetais dans ses bras, manquant de le renverser au sol.

- EDWARD ! OH MON DIEU !

J'étais la seule à serrer dans cette étreinte mais je m'en fichais éperdumment ! Je le sentais respirer contre ma poitrine et c'est tout ce qui importait aujourd'hui ! Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, dégoulinantes d'espoir, de joie, mais aussi de peur. La peur de l'avoir perdu.

- Bella... C'est toi...

Sa voix éraillée et rauque me fit pleurer davantage. Deux mains se posèrent sur mes reins, deux mains légères et tremblantes...

_Les siennes..._

- Je suis...

- Chuut chut chuuut... Tout va bien, Edward ! Je suis là !

Des sanglots tombèrent dans mon cou. J'embrassais sa joue. Son vêtement empestait l'alcool. Je me reculais pour le voir. Ses yeux étaient cernés, sans aucune expression. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- On va rentrer, d'accord ?

- N...nnoo..n... ! Je v... plus rentrer... là-b...

Il trembla de tout son corps et ses mains agripèrent ses cheveux, tirant dessus. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière. Il émit une longue plainte qui me déchira le coeur.

_Il ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout... _

- Edw...

- NON ! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

Sa voix se brisa dans un pleur que jamais je n'avais encore entendu. Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mon menton tremblant. Ma vue se brouillait. Je me sens si impuissante et si mal... Je voudrais tant le soulager de sa peine, mais je ne pouvais pas...

- EDWARD ! MAINTENANT TU VAS M'ECOUTER OK ? BELLA ET MOI ON TE CHERCHE DEPUIS QUATRE HEURES ! J'AI EU LA PEUR DE MA VIE ! EST-CE QUE TU REALISES CE QUE J'AI PU RESSENTIR EN IMAGINANT PERDRE MON PETIT FRERE ?

Edward releva sa tête vers Emmett et ses yeux étaient noirs. Noirs de colère, noirs de haine. C'était certain ! Il se redressa vivement sur ses jambes et s'approchait d'Emmett, qui était aussi furieux contre lui.

- Je ne t'ais rien demandé !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour chauffer son frère ainé.

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE PUTAIN ! TU NE M'AS RIEN DEMANDE MAIS TU ES MON FRERE ! TU ES ENTRAIN DE TE FOUTRE EN L'AIR, MERDE ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE SANS REAGIR, TU M'ENTENDS ?

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX ! JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! ET MAINTENANT TIRE-TOI AVANT QUE JE TE FRAPPE !

Je me relevais et m'approchais d'eux.

- Edward... Emmett... Calmez-vous !

Aucun d'eux ne me regardèrent. Emmett tapa contre son torse, visiblement très en colère.

- BEN VAS-Y QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS ? ALLEZ VIENS ! FRAPPE-MOI PUISQUE T'EN CREVES D'ENVIE ! FRAPPE-MOI !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que, terrifiée, je vois le poing d'Edward s'abattre sur son frère.

- ARRETEZ CA !

Emmett riposta, atteignant la lèvre d'Edward.

- ARRETEZ ! PITIE !

Je vis Emmett tirer sur la chemise de son frère et la déchirer. _Mon Dieu ! Arrêtez ça ! _Je tentais de m'approcher mais un bras me poussa sans que je ne perçoive lequel. Des coups volaient dans tous les sens. Je tournais autour d'eux, les implorant de stopper ces gamineries.

_Edward était entrain de tout foutre en l'air et Emmett l'encourageait ! Edward allait briser toute sa famille... Carlisle souffrait, Esmé pleurait tout le temps, Alice avait perdu tout son pétillant et Emmett était entrain de se battre avec son propre frère... Comment toutes ces choses pouvaient arriver ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? _

Soudain, je vis Edward tomber au sol, lourdement. Je me précipitais sur lui avant qu'Emmett ne réagisse. J'entendis leurs respirations saccadées. Le visage d'Edward saignait au niveau de la lèvre et de la joue. Son oeil droit était rougi. Sa chemise déchirée... Il toussota au sol. Je ne pouvais plus contenir mes larmes lorsque j'entendis Emmett émettre une sorte de grognement guttural, comme s'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur sa proie.

- EMMETT ARRETE CA !

Je me couchais quasiment sur le corps d'Edward pour le protéger.

- Laisse-le, Bella ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ses mots me tordaient les boyaux. _Comment osait-il dire ça ?_

- EMMETT ! COMMENT TU OSES DIRE CA ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité Bella ! Regarde-le crever à petits feux ! Il entraine tout le monde dans sa chute et il va t'y entrainer aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps ! Il a déjà décidé de l'issue qu'il donnerait à sa vie ! Ne perds pas ton temps !

Il prononça ces mots avec un tel dégout que j'eus envie de vomir. Des larmes de haine glissèrent sur mes joues.

- Ne dis... pas ça... Vous ne lui... laissez pas le temps de se refaire... IL A BESOIN DE TEMPS MERDE ! DE TEMPS ET DE SOUTIEN !

Je m'aggripais à la chemise en lambeaux de mon meilleur ami. Emmett me regardait, silencieux et secouait négativement la tête.

- Il... a raison, Bella...

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter. Je regardais son visage. Sa main se levait et je la pris dans la mienne.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Si... Je suis minable... Je fais du mal à tout le monde... y compris à toi...

Sa respiration se saccadait.

- J'ai tout perdu... J'ai construit ma famille avec une fo...lle... et j'ai élevé une enfant qui... n'était pas la mienne...

J'encadrais son visage meurtri de mes mains.

- C'est ta fille, Edward ! Crystal est ta fille ! Demetri ne savait même pas que Tanya avait une petite ! Elle la lui a caché ! Crystal te ressemblait trop, Edward ! Elle avait ta couleur de cheveux, ton nez, ta bouche et la forme de ton visage ! N'importe qui te le dira ! C'était ta copie ! Ta copie, tu m'entends ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus.

- Tu dois me croire, je t'en prie !

Il expira longuement.

- Bella...

- Non crois-moi... J'ai une idée ! Emmett, passe-moi ton portefeuille !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- PASSE LE MOI !

Je n'avais pas voulu être aussi brutale mais j'en avais marre d'attendre... Cette preuve n'attendait pas ! Je le lui arrachais des mains et en extirpais deux photos. La première, celle qu'il avait montré au vieux monsieur. La deuxième, une de Crystal à ses quatre ans. Je savais qu'Emmett la conservait toujours. Elle était de face et avait le même regard qu'Edward, malgré le fait que ses petits yeux à elle soient bleus.

- Regarde, Edward !

Il se redressa difficilement et je l'aidais. Je lui mis les deux photos sur ses cuisses.

- Regarde la ! Elle a ta couleur de cheveux, ton visage, ton nez, ta bouche... Regarde son sourire. C'est le même que le tien !

Pendant longtemps, il ne dit rien, contemplant la photo de sa fille... Je le vis caresser du bout de l'index le cliché. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- C'était ma fille...

- Oui, c'est ta fille. C'est Crystal ! Crystal Cullen ! Parce que tu es son père, ça ne fait aucun doute là-dessus ! Tu as vu Demetri comme moi. Est-ce que, honnêtement, tu trouves quelque chose de lui dans le visage de Crystal ?

Il approcha la photo et fronçait les sourcils.

- Non...

Ce " non " il l'avait à peine murmuré mais mon coeur se serrait de joie. Je sus que c'était gagné. Qu'il accepterait de m'écouter !

Je sentis ses deux bras entourer mon corps et me presser contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte, trop heureuse de le retrouver.

- On va rentrer maintenant... D'accord ?

Il acquiessa dans mon étreinte et sans le relâcher, je l'aidais à se mettre debout. Il fit face à Emmett. Pendant un instant, ils eurent un échange silencieux et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé, Emmett...

- C'est moi... Excuse-moi, j'ai dit des trucs que je pensais pas...

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé !

Emmett tapota les épaules de son frère et le regardait.

- Tu rigoles espèce de gringalet ? J'ai à peine senti ! J'avais l'impression de sentir une mouche me marcher dessus !

Edward eut un petit rire et je m'approchais d'eux, maintenant certaine que tout irait bien. Emmett m'attira entre eux deux.

- Par contre, je crois qu'on doit des excuses à cette pauvre Bella...

Edward me regarda un long moment et posait sa main sur ma joue.

- Pardonne-moi d'être parti comme un dingue et de t'avoir fait peur...

- Et excuse-moi d'être stupide au point de tabasser mon frère ! ajouta Emmett

Je me laissais tomber contre le torse d'Edward, passant mon bras libre autour de la taille d'Emmett.

- Vous me rendrez chèvre tous les deux !

- Bêêêêêê !

J'éclatais de rire en entendant l'imitation de l'aîné des Cullen. Nous reprimes la route vers la Jeep et la volvo.

Emmett repartit dans sa voiture. Je m'arrêtais au niveau de la volvo.

- Est-ce que tu as bu récemment, Edward ?

Il me regardait, penaud. Sa lèvre saignait et il passait sa langue dessus.

- Oui...

J'extirpais un mouchoir de ma poche pour le lui tendre en soupirant.

- Je vais prendre le volant alors !

Je passais devant lui pour m'installer sur le siège conducteur mais Edward me retint par le poignet.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... tu as parlé à ce type ?

Je sus qu'il pensait à Demetri. J'acquiessais.

- Oui, il m'a raconté... l'histoire...

Il passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Combien... de temps... réellement

Je déglutissais. Il avait été trahi en beauté par celle qu'il avait aimé...

- Dis-moi... s'il te plait...

Je fermais les yeux un instant.

- Six ans... comme il te l'a dit...

Sa main relâcha mon poignet et je vis son regard s'éteindre.

- Six ans...

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, en soupirant.

- Et dire que... je l'aimais...

Je m'approchais de lui pour caresser son bras. Je pris le mouchoir qu'il était entrain de déchirer pour l'appliquer sur ses blessures. Il ne levait pas le visage vers moi mais je m'en fichais...

_Il a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça..._

Je sentis sa main glisser sur ma taille. Il me regarda un instant et eut un petit rictus.

- Tu vois, je crois que toi et moi... On s'est adressés aux mauvaises personnes, on dirait...

Je lui adressais un pâle sourire. Je connaissais moi aussi la sensation d'être trompée pendant des années...

Finalement, lui et moi étions pareils. Pas si différents l'un et l'autre dans nos histoires.

Juste stupides de nous être " _adressés aux mauvaises personnes _"...

* * *

**Et voilà. Vous voyez, il n'était pas si loin que ça ^^**

**Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tout ira mieux pour lui.**

**La suite au prochain numéro vendredi soir si j'ai le temps. **

**Passez une bonne semaine ! **

**A bientot**

**Je vous embrasse. **


	21. 21 : Ne me laisse pas te faire de mal

**bébé23 : **J'ai trouvé ça aussi légèrement irritant... Edward est très loin du bout du tunnel. C'est extrêmement dur pour lui tout ce qu'il vit. Bon courage pour ta semaine de nuit ! Bonne lecture =)

**coco : **Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'Edward puisse se remettre véritablement, ça fait simplement un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il a perdu sa fille... Mais Emmett a été dur avec lui, peut-être que cela aura eu une incidence... Bonne lecture =)

**Morgane : **La bagarre avec Emmett aura paradoxalement un effet positif sur Edward, même s'il est infime. Bella et lui réalisent peu à peu l'amour qui les unit, ce soutien indéfectible... Tout ça est solidement ancré en eux ! Bonne lecture =)

**Twiladdict : **Effectivement, ce n'est pas la fin de son deuil encore... On en est loin... Merci d'être passée =) Bonne lecture.

**Merci à cilceferret, COCOTTE56, Elisaa, elodie, evid3n-ce, HelleHaare, Loiisl, matrineu54, Pauline, schaeffer, severine, Vanessa. **

**Bon, je vais répondre officiellement pour la 440eme fois à cette review : QUE FONT EDWARD ET BELLA COMME METIER ? Question "**cruciale et d'une importance capitale**", je vous l'accorde bien LOL... Bella est mère au foyer, Edward prof de musique dans un collège. Alice styliste, Jasper est éducateur, Emmett prof de sport et Rosalie couturière. Esmé est aussi femme au foyer et Carlisle médecin. Je fais aussi un petit rappel parce que je crois que c'est un sujet assez obscur. Ca fait un peu plus de trois semaines que Tanya et Crystal sont mortes...**

**Voilà voilà =)**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Nous étions rentrés à la maison. En silence. Le souvenir de ma fille envahissait pleinement ma tête. _C'était ta fille. TA fille... _Comme pour essayer de m'en convaincre... Comme pour lutter contre l'horreur que Tanya m'infligeait... L'horreur de perdre mon seul lien de parenté avec l'enfant la plus belle que j'eus vu de toute ma vie...

_MA FILLE ! C'EST MA FILLE PUTAIN !_

Mon poing partit se loger contre la porte d'entrée, faisant sursauter Bella qui l'ouvrait.

- Edward ?!

- Excuse-moi, Bella...

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné vers moi et prit ma main pour rentrer dans la maison.

- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter ton visage... murmura-t-elle.

J'obtempérai... _Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui ! _Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir. Elle s'installa sur la table basse en face de moi, posant coton, pansements, pommade et désinfectant à côté d'elle. Elle imbiba un coton du liquide et le pressa contre ma joue. Je m'étais préparé à grimacer mais aucun picotement ne me troubla.

- C'est le désinfectant de Sohalia... ajouta-t-elle comme si elle devinait mes pensées.

J'étudiais son visage alors qu'elle tamponnait ma lèvre blessée. Elle semblait si fatiguée, si vidée... De grandes cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle n'était pas coiffée ni maquillée... _Elle était elle, en version négligée... Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute et celle de Tanya et Demetri... _

- Je ne vais pas te mettre de pansement sur la lèvre, ça sèchera à l'air...

Je hochais la tête.

- Ne bouge pas !

J'obéissais tandis qu'elle appliquait de la pommade sur le coin de mon oeil douloureux. Je retins un petit sifflement.

- Voilà... Tu vas prendre un aspirine et monter te coucher ! Tu as besoin de repos !

Sa voix et ses intonations étaient sans appel. _Je l'avais blessé... Je le savais... et rien ne m'était plus insupportable..._

Je la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine où elle cherchait dans un tiroir un cachet. Elle me servit un grand verre d'eau et je portais le comprimé à la bouche. Durant ce temps, elle s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine et soupira longuement. Une larme roula sur son délicieux visage, dissimulé par ses longs cheveux... Je reposais le verre sur le comptoir et m'approchais d'elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde.

_Je veux la voir pleurer, ce sera ma punition... _

Elle essaya de se soustraire à mes yeux.

- Non Bella... Regarde-moi...

Elle accepta et planta ses prunelles tristes dans les miennes. _Rien. _Je n'y trouvais plus rien. Et ça me tordait le ventre de savoir que j'étais responsable de la disparition de cette étincelle dans son regard...

- Pardon, Bella... Pardonne-moi pour ce que je viens de te faire subir...

Elle éclata en sanglots et fondit dans mon étreinte.

- Edward... J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive une merde... Que tu ais voulu te faire du mal...

Sa tête bougea contre mon torse et ma chemise déchirée, comme si elle voulait se fondre en moi, se prouver que j'étais là... Je la serrais plus fort, tout contre mon coeur.

_C'est ici que se trouve ta place, ma Bella..._

J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Pardon, Bella... Pardonne-moi...

Des pleurs roulèrent sur mes joues. Je n'avais pas pu imaginer le pire parce qu'elle me maintenait en vie. Si je n'avais pas fait un geste irréfléchi, c'était pour elle... Uniquement pour elle... Mes bras l'entourèrent encore plus et je laissais le silence nous envahir, seulement perturbé par quelques sanglots un peu trop durs à retenir...

- Je suis... fatiguée... hoqueta-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Je passais mon pouce sur sa joue et embrassais son front.

- Viens... On va aller s'allonger...

Elle acquiessa et sans me lâcher, nous montâmes à l'étage pour rejoindre la chambre d'ami. Je m'installais sur le matelas et elle se pelotonna contre moi, son corps quasiment sur le mien. Je ne voulais qu'elle, que son odeur, que la douceur de sa peau... _Je ne lui lâcherai plus jamais la main... _Elle étouffa un nouveau sanglot contre mon torse.

- Ne me refais... plus jamais ça ! Ne me quitte plus... Je ne le supporterai pas...

Ma voix rauque et éraillée lui répondit, comme déliée de toute ma volonté. J'étais prêt à tout. J'étais prêt à accepter de me raccrocher à mon rêve.

- Restons... rien que tous les deux...

Ce fut ma dernière parole malgré moi... Mes paupières étaient si lourdes... Je me sentais comme dans du coton... _Juste trois secondes, tu lui parleras après_...

Je ne pus rien faire de plus que me laisser submerger... Je sombrais dans le sommeil, veillé par la chaleur de son corps...

Quand je m'éveillais, tard dans la nuit, Bella dormait toujours sereinement auprès de moi. Sa tête était nichée contre mon cou et sa main entrelacée à la mienne. Son petit souffle chaud et calme m'apaisait... Elle trouvait un peu de repos... Longtemps cette nuit-là, je la regardais dormir. Elle était si sereine, à des kilomètres de l'horreur que je lui imposais...

_Emmett a raison, tu entraines Bella dans ta chute... _

Nous avions toujours tout supporté l'un près de l'autre. Nous avions toujours été très liés. Quand l'un tombait, l'autre le relevait. Ca avait été systématique... Et ça l'était encore aujourd'hui... Sauf que maintenant, je commençais à peser trop lourd pour elle... _Soit elle tombe avec toi, soit elle abandonne... Elle retournerait au Texas, essayerait de sauver son mariage pour Sohalia... _L'idée de lui faire du mal me révulsait. J'avais toujours pensé être différent pour elle par rapport aux hommes qu'elle avait fréquenté. Je me rappelais de sa relation avec son premier amant, un certain Jared. C'était durant les six premiers mois de notre colocation.

_Cette nuit-là, j'avais eu horreur d'entendre ces gémissements... La voix douce et sensuelle de Bella prononcer le prénom de cette ordure... Il lui avait pris son âme. J'avais dû mettre mon mp3 à fond dans le casque pour ne pas les entendre... Mon coeur s'était serré... Elle s'était donnée à un homme pour la première fois... Le lendemain matin, je m'étais levé vers 7h20. En entrant dans le salon, j'avais trouvé Bella pelotonnée sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait sursauté en me voyant._

_" Hey, ça va ? "_

_J'avais eu du mal à la regarder comme avant... Ma fragile Bella... _

_" Ca va... " avait-elle murmuré les yeux dans le vide, rougissante._

_" Ca n'a pas l'air... Est-ce que... Jared dort encore ?"_

_Elle rougissa encore plus, enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. J'avais tendu ma main pour caresser ses cheveux._

_" Bella... Est-ce que ce type t'a forcé ? "_

_Elle fit " non " de la tête... Bien sûr, ayant entendu ses gémissements, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas été forcé mais je préférais m'en assurer... _

_" Il est juste parti... " _

_J'avais souri._

_" Tu sais ma Bellaninette, les hommes restent rarement après ce genre de trucs ! "_

_Elle avait relevé sa tête vers moi._

_" Il est vraiment parti. Il a pris ma virginité, il a pris son pied et il m'a quitté ! "_

_J'étais resté interdit. Choqué qu'il ait pu se servir de ma Bella comme ça ! _

_" Mais c'est pas grave hein ? Au moins, je ne me paierai plus la honte d'être vierge à presque 19 ans... "_

_" Bella ! Ce n'était pas une honte ! As-tu fait ça juste pour la beauté du geste ? "_

_" Non... J'ai cru qu'il me voulait... vraiment... " _

_Je l'avais pris dans mes bras. Elle s'était volontiers glissée dans mon étreinte._

_" Ma pauvre Bella... "_

_" Pourquoi je tombe jamais sur un mec comme toi qui sait prendre soin d'une fille ?"_

_" Parce que je suis un modèle unique bien supérieur à mes semblables ?"_

_Elle avait éclaté de rire et nous étions restés un moment ensemble. _

Je m'étais trompé. J'étais bien en-dessous de tous ces salopards qui jalonnaient l'espèce masculine... A ressasser mes idées noires, je finis par me rendormir près d'elle...

C'est à 11h que j'émergeais, dans le lit vide. Bella ne se trouvait plus près de moi mais je l'entendais dans la salle de bains. Je me frottais le visage, totalement groggi quand ma douleur à l'oeil droit se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je ressassais tout ce qui s'était déroulé hier et la douleur me tordit les entrailles... _Te battre avec ton propre frère... Pathétique... _Je repensais au visage souffrant de Bella lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée vers moi... La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Le visage plus apaisé de Bella me fit face. Elle s'approcha du lit alors que je touchais du doigt ma blessure à la lèvre.

Elle se pencha vers moi pour embrasser mon front.

- Angela m'a appelé ce matin, Sohalia arrive à midi. Ils sont partis cette nuit pour que les enfants puissent dormir et ne voient pas le long trajet.

_Sohalia... Ma filleule... _

- Je vais aller préparer le déjeuner. Comment tu te sens ?

Je la scrutais. Elle semblait moins fatiguée, plus apaisée... Son visage brillait d'amour pour sa fille...

- Ca va... murmurais-je en réponse.

Sa main s'approcha de mon visage et son pouce balaya ma joue. Sans réaliser vraiment mes gestes, je pris son poignet entre mes doigts et en humais son odeur. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, son regard me fixait, curieux... Sa bouche était entrouverte... _Ses lèvres sont si douces... _Mon pouce glissa jusqu'à sa bouche, que je me contentais d'effleurer.

- Merci pour... tout ce que tu fais pour... moi... susurrais-je en contemplant son regard divin. Elle se rapprocha de moi sur le lit.

- Je serai _toujours _là pour toi... Quoi qu'il advienne Edward, je me battrai pour toi...

Ses mots firent directement palpiter mon coeur plus vigoureusement. Sans que je ne réalise mes gestes, je me retrouvais mes lèvres contre les siennes. _C'était tellement bon... _Nos bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre... _Je t'aime Bella... Si tu savais comme je t'aime... _Combien de temps se déroulait ? Je n'en sus rien. Combien de palpitations mon coeur avait effectué dans ce baiser ? Plus qu'il n'en aura jamais donné... Elle finit par rompre cette étreinte alors que j'aurai voulu rester accroché à elle pour toujours. Son visage rouge, elle posa son front contre le mien.

- Je dois... il faut que... je prépare... pour midi...

Je soupirais sous son souffle chaud.

- D'accord...

Je restais sous la sensation de ce baiser longtemps... De longues minutes durant lesquelles je touchais du doigt l'envie... Cette envie de m'accrocher à mes sentiments et de les laisser me bercer... _De vivre... _

_Comment vivre après avoir vu ma fille mourir ? _

Je me roulais sur le côté et décidais de me lever. _Pas d'idées noires aujourd'hui, Sohalia revient..._

Je sortais de la douche lorsque j'entendis la sonnette. J'enfilais rapidement un jean's propre et un tee-shirt. Les voix d'en bas se firent plus nettes à mesure que je descendais les marches.

- Parrain ! Il est là !

J'eus à peine le temps de poser mon pied sur le sol qu'une mini-tornade brune se jetta contre mes jambes. _Délicieuse petite Sohalia... _Un sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres et je me penchais vers ce visage doux pour prendre la fille de Bella dans mes bras.

- Bonjour ma princesse !

- Mon parrain ! Tu es venu me voir !

Je la serrais contre mon torse.

- Alors ma puce, comment ça a été ce séjour ? Tu as vu les princesses ?

- Oh voui alors ! Elles étaient belles... On a fait des photos avec Marraine ! Tu veux les voir ? Je la reposais par-terre et elle prit mon index pour m'entraîner vers un sac. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire bonjour à Angela, Ben et leur fils qu'elle me guida vers le canapé et y grimpait. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux, sous les regards rieurs de sa maman et sa marraine et regardait l'appareil photo.

- Regarde dans le nécran noir ! Y va y avoir les photos !

Nous attendimes mais aucune photo ne venait. Sohalia regardait l'appareil, le tournant dans ses doigts.

- Hé mais c'est nul ! Pourquoi il veut pas montrer des photos ?

- Il faut l'allumer, chérie ! répondis-je en appuyant sur le bouton ON.

Je fis défiler le menu pour voir toutes les photos. Elle n'avait raté aucune princesse : Cendrillon, Jasmine, Aurore, Arielle... Elles y étaient toutes ! Elle me commentait tous les photos.

- Là y avait la Bête mais moi j'ai pas voulu faire une photo avec lui parce que j'ai eu peur ! Il était gros et tout poilu ! Il avait des dents trop pointues et moi ça me fait peur ! C'est même pas un beau prince, la Belle elle comprend pas qu'on peut pas être amoureux des bêtes ! Un jour, moi je crois qu'il va la manger ! Et là ben elle aura bobo elle va pleurer ! Parrain, pourquoi son Papa il a pas dit à la Belle que c'était pas bien ?

Je me retrouvais désarçonné par toutes ses questions... Je lui souriais en essayant de trouver une réponse logique, et ce fut difficilement que Ben, Bella, Angela et moi y parvenions. Ils restèrent déjeuner avec nous.

Sohalia avait voulu nous ramener des petits souvenirs. Je la trouvais tellement adorable... Elle était déjà si généreuse du haut de ses quatre ans... Elle pensait toujours aux autres... je me rappelais ce jour où elle avait voulu partager sa glace avec Crystal au mois de mai dernier.

_" Maman, pourquoi ma glace elle a pas un biscuit comme Sohalia ? "_

_" Ne recommence pas Crystal ! Tu as voulu une glace vanille, on t'avait prévenu que celle-ci n'avait pas de biscuit ! Tu le savais ! "_

_" Mais gueule pas comme ça pour un gâteau, Tanya ! " avais-je grondé_

_Bella s'était levée._

_" Je vais aller en demander un à la vendeuse. "_

_" Non Bella ! Tu t'assois ! Il ne faut pas toujours tout lui céder ! Elle était au courant qu'elle n'aurait pas de biscuits, elle n'en aura pas point final ! Il faut lui apprendre que dans la vie, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut ! Alors Crystal tu mangeras ta glace et je ne veux plus t'entendre ! C'est clair ? "_

_Bella s'était rassise, sous le choc des paroles de Tanya. Crystal avait eu une petite mou triste. Sohalia l'avait regardé en mordant son gâteau. _

_" Maman, tu peux me le casser te plait ? "_

_Bella lui avait séparé en trois bouts. J'avais alors vu ma filleule en prendre un et le tendre à ma fille... _

Sohalia me tendit un petit paquet. Un porte-clé Dingo. J'eus un grand sourire et me baissais à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser.

- Merci ma princesse...

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, il est magnifique ! Je l'adore ! Tiens regarde, je vais l'accrocher tout de suite aux clés de la maison.

Ses petits yeux pleins d'espoirs me suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée où elle me regarda attacher l'anneau aux clés. Elle me fit un gros câlin puis partit donner son cadeau à Bella qui s'était agenouillée.

- Ma chérie, je t'avais dit de garder tes sous pour t'acheter des cadeaux pour toi...

- Mais je t'aime Maman ! Et t'es pas venue avec moi alors moi j'étais triste que t'as pas vu les princesses ! Et il m'a resté des sous alors j'ai acheté une poupée pour moi !

Une larme roula sur le visage de Bella alors qu'elle défaisait le papier. Elle découvrit une peluche Minnie qui tenait un petit coeur dans sa main.

- Viens là mon trésor !

- Tu la trouves jolie hein maman ?

- Bien sûr mon petit coeur... Elle est très jolie ! Merci ma puce ! Merci, c'est vraiment adorable mon ange... Je t'aime mon bébé, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

Sohalia s'était laissée caliner par sa maman. Elle avait aussi acheté un cadeau à son papa.

- J'ai pris un bracelet et y a marqué Cob dessus !

Bella lui avait souri. _Elle était si belle avec sa fille... Si entière et si douce... C'est une mère comme ça qu'il aurait fallu à Crystal... Une mère tendre et aimante, dévouée et passionnée... _

Une mère comme Bella.

_Et toi, tu as donné à ta fille une garce comme Tanya pour mère ! _

L'idée me rendit fou. Trahi. Tué. Elle m'avait tué ! Elle m'avait pris pour un con... Depuis six ans, elle se foutait de ma gueule... SIX LONGUES ANNEES PUTAIN ! En entendant les babillages de Sohalia, je réalisais que j'allais exploser.

- Excusez-moi...

Je ne pris pas le temps de leur expliquer quoi que ce soit avant de monter à l'étage et laisser exploser ma colère. Je rentrais dans mon ancienne chambre conjugale, ouvrant les tiroirs de la commode. Chaque vêtement féminin tomba au sol. Pas un ne survécut. Mes mains broyaient, déchiraient... _Elle n'a plus sa place ici ! PLUS SA PLACE !_ Tout ce qui était à mon ex-femme tomba sur le sol : habits, décoration, cadre photos... Tout explosa au sol. Mes chaussures cassaient, brisaient... comme elle m'avait détruit ! Un dernier cadre captait mon attention... Au-dessus du lit... Un agrandissement de notre photo de mariage... Je grimpais sur le matelas... _Ce cadre n'a plus de raison d'être ! _Je l'arrachais du mur et finis par le lancer contre le miroir coulissant de la porte du placard. Un vacarme effroyable retentit et des milliers de petits bouts de verre sautèrent partout. Toujours debout sur le lit, je m'approchais du bord. Je récupérais la photo entre les débris. Son putain de visage narquois, vainqueur... Un déchirement... Puis deux... trois... Des confettis...

- Tu vois comment tu finis sale garce ? En morceaux... Ta dernière sortie fut la plus brillante, la plus _fracassante _aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire m'envahissait... _Fracassante... Une sortie fracassante alors que je venais de fracasser sa photo justement... Elle est bien trouvée celle là ! Je suis super drôle quand je m'y mets quand même, n'est-ce pas ? _

Je ne pouvais même plus m'arrêter de rire. _Excellent ce jeu de mots ! Faudra que je le sorte à Emmett et à Jasper, ils vont apprécier ! _

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaître Bella.

- EDWARD ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...Oh mon ... dieu...

J'eus l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais rêve... Bella se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, fixant le sol. Des pas... Beaucoup de pas...

- Maman, c'est quoi qui s'est cassé ?

Sohalia... Je réalise que je suis debout sur le lit, autour de moi au sol des tas de vêtements et de débris de verre. La petite avance.

- Oh ! Tout ce bazar !

- Sohalia, reste là tu es en chaussettes ! Descends au salon avec Angela !

- Mais maman...

- Sohalia !

La petite s'exécute en boudant. Angela et Ben la font redescendre. Bella me fixe, visiblement furieuse. J'attends l'explosion. Elle ne vient pas. Un soupir, rien de plus. Elle referme la porte sur elle et je me retrouve seul, avec le fruit de ma colère...

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je suis resté allongé dans ce lit des heures durant. _Tu as déçu Bella et tu la déçois encore... _Je l'ai entendu monter se coucher avec sa fille.

- Non Sohalia, on va dormir dans l'autre chambre ce soir...

- Mais c'est la chambre de Parrain...

- Parrain est dans l'autre chambre...

- Pourquoi elle est toute cassée ? Et pourquoi Parrain il a des bobos sur la figure ?

Un soupir.

- Tu lui demanderas demain...

- Je peux aller lui faire un bisou avant de faire dodo ?

- Non, il dort déjà ! Il est fatigué ! Il a besoin d'être tout seul... Allez viens prendre ta douche et après au lit !

Une porte claque. _Il a besoin d'être tout seul... _Les minutes passent. Une porte s'ouvre, une autre. Ca claque. Des paroles sont étouffées...

_Indifférence. L'indifférence de Bella... La pire des punitions..._

C'en est trop... Je quitte la chambre à pas de velours vers 2h du matin... En bas tout est rangé. _Comme si tout était normal... _J'ouvre la porte du frigo. J'ai soif... _Plus de bières ! PUTAIN ! _Je vais dans le garage. Il n'y en a plus là non plus... _Fait chier bordel ! _Dans le salon, j'essaye de me calmer... Mon verre de coca ne me désaltère pas... _Je veux que la tête me tourne, je veux rire, je veux me sentir enveloppé dans du coton... Je veux oublier toute cette colère... Je ne régis plus rien, je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi..._

_" Il a déjà décidé de son issue... Il va t'entraîner avec lui, Bella... " _La voix d'Emmett ne se tait pas...

- Que ça s'arrête... pitié...

Je m'assieds sur le canapé, implorant un quelconque espoir d'accepter de m'enlacer et de m'emporter loin de toute cette merde... Le tonneau en bois au coin de la pièce me fait de l'oeil... _A défaut d'espoir... _J'avale mon verre de coca et m'empare de la première bouteille qui passe... J'en verse une bonne quantité et le porte à ma bouche...

Du whisky.

_A défaut d'espoir, je peux le boire. _

*****

*****

Une pression sur ma joue... Ca tourne... J'ai l'impression d'être paralysé sur un bateau... J'ouvre un oeil mais _putain ! Qui me fout la lumière dans les yeux ? _Je le referme en gémissant.

- Il a bobo parrain ?

- Edward, lève-toi !

On me tire sur le bras... Ca fait mal !

- Pas si fort...

La pression sur mon corps me lâche. Brutalement.

- Viens Sohalia, on va s'habiller !

Je n'entends plus un bruit, je ne ressens plus aucune présence. Lorsque je relève la tête, la première chose que je vois sur la table basse en face est cette bouteille de whisky vide aux trois quart. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi je me sens si mal... _J'ai une violente envie de vomir... _Regarde tout ce que t'as bu, espèce de connard ! _J'atteins les toilettes difficilement et rejette tout ce que j'ai... _Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne... !! _La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonne encore...

_Mais cassez-vous de chez moi putain ! _Je me relève du sol des toilettes, et me dirige difficilement vers la porte. J'ouvre...

Demetri.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je, hargneux.

Derrière moi, j'entends des pas. Bella.

- Maman, c'est qui le Monsieur ?

Et Sohalia...

- Demetri ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande ma meilleure amie.

Il me bouscule et entre dans la maison. Ses yeux se placent sur ma filleule. _Ne la regarde pas, crétin ! _Il avance dans le salon et regarde les photos de Crystal.

_Pas. Ma. Fille ! _

Je me sens bouillir.

- Pardonnez mon intrusion matinale mais j'ai un point à soulever avec vous. Le plus rapidement possible...

Il prend un cadre d'une photo de Crystal avec Tanya.

- Posez cette photo ! On ne touche pas aux objets qui sont chez les autres ! Et encore moins aux photos de ma fille !

- Votre fille ? En êtes-vous certain ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que cette charmante enfant n'était pas de moi ?

Bella prit la parole.

- Voyons Demetri, c'est ridicule ! Crystal est le portait physique d'Edward !

- Je ne l'ai pas connu, je ne peux pas en juger !

- Mais regardez les photos et...

- Je veux une preuve. Scientifique.

- Sortez de chez moi !

Je me sentais trembler.

- De quel droit vous demandez une preuve ?

- Du droit que j'ai eu une relation avec Tanya ! Et vous savez comme moi que Crystal peut être ma fille...

_Insupportables paroles._

- CASSEZ-VOUS D'ICI ! MAINTENANT !

Demetri gardait tout son calme, il prit une photo de ma fille et la fourra dans sa poche.

Explosion.

- RENDEZ-MOI CETTE PHOTO VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?

- Aucune chance que je ne le fasse avant que je n'ai cette preuve scientifique...

- Demetri, soyez raisonnable ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire quoi que ce soit de scientifique, Crystal n'est plus là...

- Je m'en fiche. Je vous laisse cinq jours. Si dans cinq jours preuve n'est pas faite, je reviendrai chercher les affaires de _ma _fille.

C'en était trop ! Je me jetais sur lui pour l'empoigner par le col et le pousser contre le mur.

- SORTEZ DE LA ESPECE DE CONNARD ! CASSEZ-VOUS D'ICI ! JE VAIS VOUS LE PROUVER MOI QUE CRYSTAL EST MA FILLE ! ET MAINTENANT DEGAGEZ !

Je le bousculais vers la porte et l'y coinçais.

- Reviens ici espèce d'enfoiré et tu connaitras l'enfer, tu m'entends ?

Je mis ma main dans sa poche et repris le cliché. Il me la coinça et à tirer chacun de notre côté, la photo se déchira. Je regardais le visage de ma fille coupé en deux et une boule de colère explosa en moi.

- ESPECE DE GROS CONNARD DE MERDE ! JE VAIS TE TUER !  
J'ouvrais la porte avec l'intention de le pousser dehors et de lui mettre la raclée de sa vie quand j'entendis une petite voix s'élever.

- Parrain... tu me fais peur...

Je poussais Demetri au dehors et refermais la porte pour me tourner vers Sohalia. Elle était cachée derrière la jambe de sa maman. Bella me regardait, choquée. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se pencha vers sa fille. Sohalia ne me lâchait pas des yeux et je me sentis si minable... _Si mal... _Je devais réparer le mal que je venais de faire... A genoux devant elle, Sohalia s'approcha de moi.

- Pourquoi tu es méchant Parrain ?

_Ta filleule te croit méchant... _

- Parce que... ce Monsieur est méchant...

- C'est le papa de Crystal ?

- Non... Il dit qu'il est le papa de Crystal mais ce n'est pas vrai...

- C'est pour ça que tu veux le tuer ?

J'attrapais sa douce petite main.

- Je ne le tuerai pas ma princesse... C'était...

- Pour lui faire peur ?

J'acquiessais... _Pitoyable larve ! _

- Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça parce que faut pas tuer les gens, c'est pas bien !

- Je sais ma chérie... Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

Elle hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers sa mère. Bella s'était accroupie en face de moi. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait monter jouer dans sa chambre. Sohalia accepta et Bella me regardait.

- Inutile de te dire ce que je pense de ce que tu viens de faire...

_Tu l'as encore déçue... _

- Pardon... ce mec me fout hors de moi... Je ne sais pas ce que je...

Contre toute attente, Bella me prit la main.

- Il y a encore la brosse à cheveux de ta fille dans la salle de bains. Il suffit de les prendre et de les donner pour faire un test ADN... Demetri aura sa preuve et tu ne seras plus torturé par tout ça... Tu auras la paix... si tu acceptes de le faire...

Je relevais mon regard vers elle. Contre toute attente, elle me soutenait encore. Je la pris dans mes bras et laissais exploser ma douleur... _Elle sait me consoler, elle sait m'aider... Bella..._

- Merci, Bella... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé devant Sohalia... Désolé pour hier, pour cette nuit, pour ce matin...

Elle soupira dans mon étreinte, caressant ma nuque et me murmura des mots qui apaisaient mon chagrin...

- Edward, jai pris une décision...

Je scrutais ses yeux.

- Je vais appeler Jacob, qu'il vienne chercher Sohalia... Elle se pose beaucoup de questions et je crois que te voir dans cet état... n'est pas bon pour elle, tu comprends ?

_Bien sûr... Elle n'a que quatre ans, elle ne devrait pas voir toutes ces choses... Même si ça me fendait le coeur d'être responsable de la tristesse de ma filleule..._

_- _Tu sais prendre les bonnes décisions pour elle... Si c'est ce que tu penses juste, fais-le...

- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal...

J'ancrai mes prunelles dans les siennes.

- Eloigne-la de moi... Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal...

Elle me reprit dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans mon cou.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Edward... Mais tu as besoin de temps... Je ne veux pas que Sohalia souffre... Elle t'aime tellement... Moi je peux rester mais pas elle...

- D'accord...

J'humais l'odeur de ma meilleure amie et nous sentimes deux petits bras serrer nos cous.

- Moi aussi veux un calin...

Sohalia était redescendue et nous la primes entre nous pour l'embrasser. Elle me retourna le bisou. _Gamine en or... _Bella lui expliqua qu'elle allait appeler Jacob pour qu'elle rentre au Texas. Elle bouda au début mais j'appuyais Bella.

- Sohalia, Parrain est trop triste en ce moment pour s'occuper de toi...

- A cause que Crystal et Tanya elles sont parties ? Et à cause que t'es peut-être pas le papa de Crystal ?

J'acquiessais, sentant mes entrailles se nouer à cette abominable hypothèse...

- Tu vas retourner voir ton Papa, ton papi et ton pépé, d'accord ? Et quand je serai guéri, je viendrai te voir...

- Et comme ça, tu offriras ton cadeau à Papa, ajouta Bella.

Sohalia acquiessa.

Jacob fut prévenu l'heure d'après et il prévoya d'arriver le lendemain. Je passais la journée avec Sohalia, essayant de lui faire oublier tout ce que j'avais pu faire devant elle sans me contenir... _Un monstre..._ L'après-midi, nous appelions un laboratoire spécialisé dans les tests ADN. J'apportais l'échantillon de cheveux de ma fille et leur donnais une mèche des miens. Nous aurions les résultats sous une dizaine de jours. Bella demanda à leur parler et finalement, l'analyste me promit un résultat sous cinq jours maximum. Sohalia nous fit rire au laboratoire alors qu'elle regardait une des machines.

- On dirait que c'est comme quand papa il regarde la télé qu'il regarde Les Esseperts...

La femme qui nous reçut éclata de rire. Sohalia ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi. Elle fut heureuse de retrouver son papa le lendemain après-midi. Jacob ne m'adressa que peu la parole, même s'il restait courtois devant la petite. Il proposa même de réparer le rétro cassé de ma volvo et de refaire la peinture afin d'atténuer au maximum les rayures.

Je le regardais à travers la fenêtre. Sohalia jouait au toboggan dans le jardin et Bella parlait avec son ex-mari. Parfois, je la voyais rire avec lui... Mon coeur se brisa un peu... _Est-ce qu'elle souhaitait reconstruire sa famille avec lui ? Après tout... Sohalia... ben c'était leur fille... _Jacob termina rapidement la manoeuvre. Je commençais à me diriger au-dehors pour le remercier d'avoir remis presque à neuf ma voiture... _Il était quand même doué en mécanique ! _Je l'entendis discuter avec Bella.

- J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il est dans cette maison, il devient dingue...

- Pourquoi il ne déménage pas ?

- Je crois que c'est trop frais encore pour lui... Qu'il ressent la présence de Crystal entre ces murs...

- Ca doit pas être évident, c'est sûr !

Un bruit d'outil lâché sur le sol résonna.

- Et toi, comment tu vis tout ça ?

- J'ai tellement mal pour lui... Et tu sais aussi, je le comprends parce que je ressens aussi la présence de Crystal... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller dans sa chambre... C'est vraiment injuste...

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Vous devriez vous éloigner quelques temps... Cette maison vous étouffe. Vous devriez partir un ou deux jours et parler de tout ça loin de tout...

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais ! Faites des kilomètres, laissez toute cette horreur ici, allez dans un hotel et parlez... P'tètre que lui ça lui fera une coupure et toi, ça te rechargera les batteries...

- Je l'ai jamais vu perdre les pédales comme ça face à Demetri...

- C'est quand même une histoire de dingue ! Ce type est cinglé !

- Il avait l'air gentil pourtant...

- Ca a dû le sonner lui aussi toute cette histoire !

- Va savoir...

- Je m'occupe de la petite en tout cas ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Cassez-vous tous les deux... ça vous aidera ! J'en suis certain !

- T'as raison...

J'attendis quelques minutes pour les rejoindre... _Bella a raison : tu deviens cinglé dans cette barraque... _Lorsque je les retrouvais, ils parlaient de tout et de rien à la fois. Le lendemain matin, nous les accompagnâmes à l'aéroport. Bella eut du mal à se séparer de Sohalia et je m'en sentais coupable.

_Si tu n'étais pas si con, elle ne serait pas obligée de souffrir de cette séparation... _

Ce fut dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour qu'elle me proposa de partir.

- Edward, je crois qu'on devrait s'éloigner quelques jours... Faire un break en quelque sorte... Avec tout ça...

- Je suis d'accord... Je t'ai entendu parler avec Jacob hier...

- Oh...

Je me tournais vers son profil.

- Je crois qu'il a raison... Chaque fois que je suis dans cette maison, c'est comme si... je pétais un cable... que je ne me contrôlais plus... Et cette histoire de tests ADN, ça me rend fou... Partons, Bella... Partons deux jours... ou trois... le temps d'attendre les résultats ! Je ne supporterai pas de rester enfermé dans cette maison à tourner en rond... Je vais encore te faire souffrir... S'il te plaît... Emmène-moi loin d'ici...

Ma voix s'étouffa. _T'as pas l'impression d'abandonner Crystal ? _

Je veux juste respirer... Deux jours... 48 heures... pas plus...

Au stop, elle s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers moi. Elle me prit la main.

- On repasse à la maison faire un sac et on s'en va...

* * *

_**Je sais que j'avais dit à vendredi, mais...**_

_**j'avais ce chapitre à écrire depuis longtemps et ça me taraudait le haricot...**_

_**Alors le voilà ! Vous aurez p'tètre le chapitre suivant samedi dans la journée...**_

_**ou vendredi soir, c'est selon si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration.**_

_**- - - - - - - **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas,**_

_**j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait passer tout ce que je voulais faire**_

_**mais bon... **_

_**  
Je vous embrasse.**_

_**A bientot !**_

_**Tiffany.**_


	22. Chapter 22 : Deux âmes fragiles

**Stephenie Meyer... a un beau pull rouge !! **

* * *

**assya :** Je crois que Bella ne sait pas trop quoi penser quand Edward l'embrasse... Mais comme elle en a très envie, elle le laisse faire, quel que soit son besoin. Bonne lecture =)

**HelleHaare : **C'est vrai que ça peut paraître bizarre de rester dans ce lieu mais je crois qu'Edward ressent la présence de sa fille et en a besoin... Même si ça le tourmente. Bonne lecture =)

**mimie30 : **Hello ! Edward a pété un cable et Demetri a pété un cable ! Résultat : un péteur de cable + un péteur de cable = pas bon ménage !! Il faut que la vérité soit faite... Les conseils de Jacob ont été apprécié, il a raison : s'éloigner va leur permettre de s'évader. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas =) J'ai bien aimé aussi ce souvenir quand Edward entend Bella perdre sa virginité... Ca montre un peu l'étendue de ce qu'il ressentait déjà à l'époque pour elle... Gros bisous et bonne lecture =)

**Morgane : **Edward est totalement paumé. Alors oui il peut en être agaçant... Bella commence d'ailleurs à s'énerver un peu. Mais c'est quand même et surtout l'histoire d'un mec qui est totalement perdu sans sa fille... Sohalia part physiquement mais ne t'en fais pas, on aura très souvent de ses nouvelles et on va la revoir avant la fin =) Les messages sont divers pour cette fic : le courage, la force de lutter... de s'en sortir... Un tas de trucs qui n'apparaitront qu'à la fin de cette histoire =) Voilà leur break =) Bonne lecture miss et gros bisous !

**Moonshine : **Grand Dieu ! Que ta review m'a touché =) Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... La douleur d'Edward est assez cuisante et tellement plus palpable sous son POV. Tu peux évidemment utiliser le prénom de Sohalia, je n'en suis pas propriétaire =) A très vite et bonne lecture ;)

**Merci aussi à Ajsela, Angel, bébé23, beeboo, Cocotte56, Elisaa, matrineu54, Mitia, Pauline, Sabrina, sandra, severine, sophiebelier, sweetdreams, sweety, Twiladdict, Vanessa. **

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUTES !**

**Un p'tit détail : on dit toutes merci à BostonDirty pour m'avoir permis**

**de remettre la main sur la trame de la nouvelle fic qui va pas tarder à voir le jour ^^**

* * *

**POV BELLA :**

J'avais conduit longtemps, presque quatre heures, quand nous décidions de nous arrêter à Port Angeles. Nous trouvâmes sans mal un petit hôtel un peu en dehors des limites de la ville. Il était près de 15h. Je garais la volvo sur le parking et après m'être étirée, nous allâmes réserver deux chambres. J'étais entrain de passer une tenue plus confortable quand Edward toqua à ma porte.

- Entre !

Il me fit un petit sourire. Il s'était lui aussi changé.

- Tu as faim, Bella ?

- Non, je t'avouerai que j'ai plutôt envie d'une bonne sieste.

Il s'asseyait sur le rebord de mon lit.

- J'aurai pu conduire, tu sais...

Je pris place près de lui.

- Tu sais que j'aime bien conduire ta volvo...

Il eut un petit rire et se relevait.

- Je vais te laisser te reposer, je vais aller attendre dans ma chambre...

- Tu peux rester, tu me gènes pas...

Je me hissais sur le matelas et m'allongeais sur le flan droit pour le voir. Il avait les yeux cernés et sa barbe naissante lui donnait un air considérablement affaibli. Il était pâle.

- Tu devrais t'allonger Edward, t'as pas l'air bien...

Il s'installa face à moi après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Il soupira sans rien dire... Ses yeux fixaient un point dans le vide... _Il me semblait tellement loin d'ici_... Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui effleurer la main.

- Edward ? Parle-moi...

Il effectua une petite pression sur mes doigts.

- C'est juste que je me sens... lâche de fuir tout ça... Et j'ai peur de ces putains de test ADN... Pourquoi il fait ça, Bella ? J'veux dire... qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Crystal est... elle n'est plus là...

Je scrutais son regard, cherchant une réponse. J'aurai aimé lui en donner une valable et solide mais rien ne me vint.

- Je ne sais pas... Il est paumé. Je ne veux pas le défendre, ce qu'il fait c'est dégueulasse, mais je crois qu'il aimait Tanya sincèrement...

Edward eut un petit rictus nerveux et se replia sur lui-même.

- Parce que je l'ai pas aimé suffisamment, moi ?

Il émit un petit gémissement qu'il essaya d'étouffer. Je vis sa main tordre le tissu de l'oreiller. Je me rapprochais de lui en voyant son corps se secouer.

- Hey, Edward, viens là...

Il se rapprocha de moi et enfouissait sa tête au-dessus de ma poitrine. Je passais ma main sur son bras pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Tu l'as aimé Edward... Suffisamment pour lui faire une fille... Personne ne pourra t'enlever tout ça... C'est à toi...

Il releva sa tête vers moi et je m'éloignais un peu pour le voir, le gardant malgré tout dans mon étreinte. _Il a besoin d'amour, il a besoin d'être entouré et réconforté... _

- Tu crois que... Crystal était bien ma f...fille ?

- J'en suis convaincue ! Elle te ressemblait trop pour être la fille de Demetri ! Et quand bien même Crystal ne l'aurait pas été, tu l'as élevé pendant cinq ans. Ca fait de toi son père plus que n'importe qui d'autre !

Ses yeux vert humides me fixaient, comme si je venais de lui dire des paroles salvatrices... Sa main vint doucement se poser contre ma joue. _J'en savourais le contact, j'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi... C'était ma source de réconfort..._

- Comment... tu fais pour avoir autant de foi dans ce que... tu dis ? Comment tu fais pour avoir toute cette... conviction ? Et... je veux dire tu es là pour moi depuis le début... Tu ne faiblis pas...

_Si seulement tu savais pourquoi je fais tout ça... Si seulement tu en connaissais la raison, tu fuirais en courant... _

- Parce que je tiens à toi Edward. Tu es... mon meilleur ami. En dehors de Sohalia et mes parents, tu es probablement la personne la plus importante de mon petit monde. Et j'ai une sainte horreur de te savoir aussi malheureux sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse réellement te soulager...

Ses yeux semblèrent briller d'une lueur étrange... Comme si l'espace d'un instant, il était prêt à aller de l'avant... prêt à se battre... Je le vis déglutir et avoir un petit sourire.

- Ta seule présence me soulage déjà tellement...

Il replongea sa tête contre mon coeur, enfouissant son visage dans mon tee-shirt comme s'il voulait que je le cache, que je le protège de toute cette souffrance... _Si seulement je le pouvais, Edward... _Mes mains entourèrent son dos et je sentis son bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, Bella... Sans toi, je n'aurai pas la force d'essayer de survivre... Ne me lâche pas, je t'en supplie...

Je glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour y effectuer des petits cercles du bout de mes ongles. J'embrassais son front.

- Je suis là, Edward... Je suis là... Je ne partirai nulle part sans toi...

Je sombrais peu de temps après dans une sieste réparatrice, sans lâcher Edward pour autant.

**..::..**

Ce soir-là, après nous être baladés dans Port Angeles, Edward s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant alors que je continuais d'avancer. Ne sentant plus sa présence, je me retournais pour le voir immobile face à l'enseigne, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- Ca te dit un resto ? me demanda-t-il

J'acquiessais et le rejoignis. _Ca faisait bien longtemps que lui et moi n'avions pas été au restaurant tous les deux..._

La serveuse se mit immédiatement à faire de larges sourires à Edward mais ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de les lui rendre. Elle nous conduisit à une petite table et Edward tira ma chaise pour que je m'asseois. Nous commandâmes immédiatement un apéritif et des gâteaux. Je grignotais les petits biscuits mais Edward n'y touchait pas. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pratiquement vidé le pot devant nous tant j'avais faim. Il eut un petit sourire.

- On aurait dû aller manger tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il, ses yeux rivés sur ma main qui attrapait les gateaux.

- Peut-être que tu en voudrais ? demandai-je en rougissant.

Il m'adressa un petit sourire malgré que ce dernier ne soit pas plein. Mais rien que ça, ça réchauffait mon coeur d'une telle force...

- Non, je te les laisse, je n'ai pas trop faim ce soir...

Je soupirais... _Trève trop courte... _Je pris sa main dans la mienne et y déposais un gâteau.

- Te laisser crever de faim n'est pas la solution...

- Mais je m'hydrate, le liquide ça coupe la faim... dit-il en avalant son cocktail alcoolisé.

- Ce n'est pas la solution ! Et je trouve que ces derniers temps, tu t'es hydraté plus que raisonnable !

Ma voix avait claqué, sèche... Peut-être plus que je ne l'aurai voulu... Il me regarda sans rien dire et un silence gêné s'installa entre lui et moi... La serveuse vint prendre nos commandes. Edward posa ses coudes sur la table, sans rien dire. Je m'en sentais mal, je voulais que nous coupions tout pendant quelques jours et je l'agressais avec le coeur de ses problèmes...

_Ce n'est pas la solution, Bella..._

Je devais m'excuser. Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma main sur son bras.

- Excuse-moi, Edward... Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça maintenant.

Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants puis soupira.

- C'est pas grave, on oublie...

Son visage était proche du mien et il eut un petit sourire en retirant une miette au coin de ma bouche. Ses prunelles verte magnifiques inondaient mon univers...

- Ca fait combien de temps que toi et moi nous n'avons pas été au restaurant rien que tous les deux ?

Je réfléchissais... _Une éternité..._

- Je crois que la dernière fois, c'était quand j'étais en vacances chez toi et que j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte...

C'était ça. Je m'en rappelais très bien. Une fois de plus, Jacob était resté au Texas au lieu de me suivre et c'était Carlisle qui avait dû me faire une prise de sang pour diagnostiquer ma grossesse. Nous avions fêté ça tous les deux le soir-même avec Edward, au restaurant. Je m'extirpais de mes pensées en sentant la main d'Edward appuyer contre ma joue doucement. _J'aime son toucher. _

Sa paume me semblait si apaisante... _J'aime sa chaleur... _Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seule seconde... _J'aime son regard... _Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille dans un geste d'une tendresse sans précédent... _Je t'aime. _

La serveur apporta nos plats et nous dinions tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, sans jamais nous quitter des yeux. L'addition réglée, nous quittions notre table. Dehors, la ville de Port Angeles était illuminée. La brise était fraiche et j'eus un petit frisson.

- Tu as froid ?

- Le vent est frais...

- Quelle idée de sortir en sous-pull aussi ! Viens-là...

Il m'attira dans son étreinte et je m'y blotissais avec empressement. J'aimais autant la chaleur qui me consumait, que son odeur qui m'obsédait. Mes bras entourants sa taille, nous rejoignimes notre hôtel. Il était plus de 23h.

Dans l'ascenseur, et malgré la chaleur plus supportable, Edward ne relâcha pas sa prise. Je le surpris à plusieurs reprises à embrasser mon front et caresser mes bras... _Comme si tout était possible entre nous... Comme si ces baisers échangés pouvaient être un prémisse de mon plus bel espoir... _Arrivés devant nos chambres, il me fit face. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau voilés. _Reparti dans un endroit trop lointain où la souffrance est sa seule compagne..._

- Edward ?

Il n'eut aucune réaction, ses mains toujours accrochées sur mes hanches. Je me penchais un peu sur le côté pour capter son regard, en vain. J'effleurais sa joue de mes doigts.

- Edward... Dis-moi quelque chose...

Il sembla alors revenir d'un endroit trop lointain, sursautant presque en entendant ma voix. Il m'approcha de lui et posait son front sur le mien. _Il va se murer dans le silence... Insupportable idée... _

- Bonne nuit, Bella...

Sa voix était éraillée et je vis ses yeux cligner vite une ou deux fois avant qu'il ne les ferme. Il embrassa mon front et quitta mon étreinte. _Il a besoin d'être seul... _

- Bonne nuit, Edward...

Je me dirigeais vers ma porte et extirpais les clés de ma chambre. J'étais entrain de tourner le verrou quand je le vis se rétracter et se diriger vers moi à nouveau...

- Bella, ne me laisse pas tout seul...

Il éclata en sanglots dans le couloir. Je me sentais si mal pour lui... _Il est égaré, perdu... Il n'a plus aucune solution devant lui, enfermé dans sa solitude et son chagrin... _Je le pris dans mes bras et il s'aggrippa à moi de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes, j'embrassais son cou et le tirais dans ma chambre.

- Viens, tu vas rester avec moi... Viens, Edward...

Il entra avec moi et j'allumais rapidement les lumières. Je l'entraînais vers mon lit et l'y fit s'asseoir. Je pris ses mains dans l'étau des miennes. Longtemps, il pleura en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que... je vais f... aire de ma v...ie maintenant ?

Sa question me tordait le ventre. _Que faire de sa vie quand on a perdu sa raison d'être ? _Je lui massais les épaules lentement, espérant l'apaiser.

- Ca va aller, Edward... Ecoute-moi, il faut que tu t'accroches, d'accord ? Tu te laisses submerger par tout ça et c'est normal... Mais il faut que tu te battes... La vie doit continuer de tourner parce que c'est ce qui se serait passé si Crystal et Tanya étaient encore là...

- Non, pas Tanya ! Je la dé...teste...

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et je m'appuyais contre la tête de lit, l'entraînant de façon à ce qu'il repose contre moi. Sa tête calée dans mon cou, il continuait d'étancher sa peine.

- Elle aurait continué longt...emps son manège ? Elle a menti à tout le monde !  
Sa voix était pleine de regrets. Une question me brûlait et tout en caressant ses cheveux, je décidais de la lui poser.

- Tu n'as jamais rien... soupçonné ?

Il me fit " non " de la tête.

- On ne s'entendait plus, mais... tu comprends, elle m'a donné Crystal... et...

- Je comprends... Elle t'a offert la plus belle personne de tout ton univers... Ce n'est pas négligeable...

Il eut un petit sourire, qu'il accrocha longtemps.

- Tu te rappelles comme elle était belle... ma fille ? hoqueta-t-il

J'embrassais son front en souriant.

- Elle était magnifique... Avec ses beaux cheveux et ses yeux rieurs...

Il eut un rire.

- Elle répétait toujours des mots qu'elle comprenait pas... Tu te rappelles un jour quand elle a dit à un collègue de mon père : " Mon papi c'est un docteur homosécuel ! "

J'éclatais de rire à ce souvenir. Elle ne savait pas ce que Homosexuel voulait dire et ça faisait quelques temps qu'elle le plaçait à tout bout de champ dans ses phrases.

- Et aussi quand elle suçait son pouce, elle caressait toujours son oreille gauche...

- Esmé m'a toujours dit qu'elle tenait ça de toi, que tu faisais pareil quand tu était petit...

- Il paraît oui...

Il releva sa tête vers moi. Son visage était rouge et les traces de ses larmes bien visibles, mais un sourire les effaçait peu à peu.

- Tu as été son premier mot...

J'eus un large sourire à ce souvenir, peut-être mon plus beau en dehors de la naissance de Sohalia. C'était un soir de Thanksgiving...

_Nous avions tous diné chez Renée. Les Cullen étaient venus jusqu'au Texas pour passer cette fête avec nous. Alors que nous raccompagnions Carlisle et Esmé à la porte, Edward avait posé sa fille par-terre qui était venue me voir à quatre pattes. Et c'est quand je l'eus pris dans mes bras qu'elle avait prononcé son premier mot : _

_" Ea... Ea... Ela... " _

_Elle n'avait eu de cesse de tirer légèrement sur mes cheveux comme pour me dire " Heh, regarde-moi marraine ! Je t'appelle ! " _

- Tu t'étais évanoui juste après ! plaisantai-je

Edward fut secoué d'un petit rire.

- J'étais heureux...

- Je sais...

Il replongea son visage contre mon cou. Il déposa un petit baiser à la base qui me fit frissonner...

- Frileuse... murmura-t-il en glissant son index sur ma petite chair de poule naissante. _Frileuse, si on veut... _Je me contentais d'acquiesser, momentanément paralysée par son baiser.

- Pourquoi elle, Bella ? Pourquoi la vie m'a enlevé ma fille ?

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur lui.

- Si je le savais... Si j'avais une réponse, aussi minime soit-elle, je te la donnerai... Crois-moi...

- Je te crois...

Sa voix se perdit et je savais qu'à cet instant-là, il revenait quelques mois en arrière, quand Crystal était encore là, souriante, heureuse...

Je m'endormis sur ces souvenirs particuliers, avec la sensation d'une présence chaleureuse près de nous, comme si Crystal devenait notre ange-gardien de là-haut...

**..::..**

La nuit avait été difficile. Edward avait fait beaucoup de cauchemars... Il se réveillait en hurlant pratiquement toutes les heures, transpirant... Je le sentis se lever vers 5h pour aller se doucher. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau... très longtemps... Vers 5h45, j'allais me lever pour voir s'il allait bien mais il revint dans la chambre. Il se rallongea face à moi et embrassa mon front.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? murmura-t-il

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Mes yeux se refermaient peu à peu et même si j'avais voulu lutter, je ne pus le faire réellement.

- Endors-toi... susurra Edward en caressant doucement mon visage.

Je lui obéis facilement, emportée par la fatigue...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

Des heures durant, je l'ai regardé dormir. Elle est si belle, si douce... Ma main ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de caresser ses cheveux, sa joue... Appuyé sur mon coude, je me perdais dans sa contemplation... _Elle est si courageuse, si forte... si belle... _Elle gémissa dans son sommeil et dans un léger mouvement, se rapprochait de moi entourant ma taille de son bras... Je la laissais faire, osant à peine respirer pour ne pas la réveiller. _A la vérité, j'aurai aimé que nous restions comme cela des journées entières..._ Bella eut un nouveau soupir et sa respiration était un peu forte. J'avais au fond de moi l'irréprécible envie de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, combien elle comptait pour moi... Chaque jour qui passait, je m'éprenais d'elle un peu plus... _L'ange de ma vie... _Je posais ma main sur son épaule pour la caresser.

_- _J'ai tellement besoin de toi Bella... Si tu savais à quel point... J'aimerai tant tout oublier avec toi... Dans tes bras... Te garder dans mes bras comme ça tous les matins... Mais c'est impossible... pour l'instant... Crystal voulait ses deux parents... ensemble...

Lui parler à voix basse alors qu'elle dormait me semblait plus facile. Parce que je ne supporterai pas de l'entendre me répondre qu'elle ne me voulait que comme ami... _Je la perdrais et je perdrais tout le restant de ma vie avec elle... _

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, tard dans la matinée, elle s'étira comme un loir.

- Bonjour, Edward...

- Bonjour ma Bella...

Nous nous levâmes rapidement et descendions nous promener et visiter Port Angeles. Nous déjeunions rapidement, avalant deux sandwichs assis sur un banc au bord d'un petit lac. Après m'avoir pris la moitié de mes frites, Bella partit jeter nos papiers dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je restais dans la contemplation du lac... _J'avais toujours aimé l'eau... Force apaisante, infinie..._

Bella me proposa une balade autour de l'étendue d'eau. Quasiment en silence, nous croisions beaucoup de couples avec leurs enfants. Ils leur tenaient la main, les embrassaient, les aimaient... Mon coeur se serra. Je regardais longuement un papa jouer avec sa petite fille. Elle avait environ deux ans. Elle ramassait des fleurs pour la porter à sa maman... _Une famille, une vraie... Ce que voulait Crystal et que tu ne lui as pas donné..._

Je sentis des doigts se glisser entre les miens. _Bella. _Comme si elle sentait et vivait chacune de mes émotions...

- On va aller se promener ailleurs... Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je ne pouvais que lui obéir... Si je restais ici, dieu sait ce qui allait m'arriver... Et j'étais certain d'une chose : je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Bella...

Sans but précis, elle me guidait, sa main toujours fermement accrochée à la mienne. La soirée tomba vite bien que le jour était long en cet mi-aout... Comme la veille, nous allions au restaurant et comme la veille, je passais plus de temps à regarder Bella manger, que manger moi-même. Régulièrement, elle prenait ma main sur la table, essayait de me divertir.

Devant sa bonne volonté évidente, je me laissais guider par son enthousiasme.

- Tu te rappelles comment Jessica Mallory te collait au collège ?

- C'était une vraie sangsue, plaisantai-je

- Elle a fini par se marier avec Mike Newton !

- Vraiment ? Remarque, une connasse avec un enfoiré, ça va ensemble...

Elle me souria doucement. _Combien de fois j'avais dû choper Newton pour qu'il cesse de persécuter Bella ? _

- Finalement, il n'y a pas eu de surprises dans les couples... dis-je

- Quelles surprises ? demanda Bella en avalant une cuillère de sa mousse au chocolat.

- Tout est allé dans l'ordre des choses : Angela et Ben, Lauren et Eric, Jessica et Mike... Les plus inséparables ont fini ensemble...

Elle me regarda, rougissante. Je réalisais alors le sens de ma phrase... _Tout le monde a fini avec son partenaire attitré, sauf vous deux... _

- A une exception faite... murmura-t-elle

Son visage était encore plus rouge que d'ordinaire... Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue près de moi, elle fuyait mon regard... _comme si... _

- Nous ? demandai-je en murmurant.

- Comme nous... répondit-elle sur le même ton lent.

Mon coeur sembla gonfler dans ma poitrine, plus lourd et plus insupportable que jamais. _Vivre toute sa vie avec tous ces regrets... _J'imaginais ce qu'aurait été ma vie avec elle, si ça avait été Bella la mère de Crystal... _Toutes ces choses auraient été différentes... _En contemplant son visage, je réalisais à quel point j'étais passé près de la chance de ma vie d'être heureux...

_{Playlist : Runaway - The Corrs}_

La serveuse nous apporta l'addition que je réglais rapidement. Nous sortimes du restaurant dans un silence gêné. Une distance insupportable nous séparait et je la détestais. Je comblais l'espace entre nous et Bella me regarda du coin de l'oeil. Je ne pus empêcher ma main d'aller chercher la sienne, accrochant nos doigts comme si nous étions nés pour ce geste... Le retour à l'hôtel fut silencieux. Perdu dans ma culpabilité de l'avoir blessée, je l'embrassais sur le front pour me retirer dans ma chambre. _J'avais si mal de me retrouver seul ce soir mais je préférais me sentir mal que la gêner... _Elle avait déjà refermé la porte que j'entrais à peine dans ma chambre. Je restais contre la porte, entendant la chamade que mon coeur battait. Une musique incessante, comme si j'avais couru un marathon ou passé un examen stressant... Cette chamade impressionnante qui me faisait tourner la tête... encore mieux que l'alcool...

_Tu as besoin d'elle... Autorise-toi à vivre..._

Je ne réalisais mon geste qu'en tournant la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. J'y entrais et une fraicheur envahissait mon esprit. _Elle avait sûrement pris une douche... _Son odeur embaumait la pièce et j'inspirais l'air, comme si cette seule drogue pourrait suffire à m'achever...

- Edward ! Tu m'as fait peur !

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Bella enroulée dans une serviette de bains, de l'eau dégoulinant sur le haut de son buste. _Comme j'aurai aimé être cette eau... _Dans le silence de la chambre, j'entendais son souffle saccadé... Mon coeur se melait au sien et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression que nous attendions tous les deux la même chose... C'est alors lentement que je m'approchais d'elle, autorisant mes mains tremblantes à se saisir de sa taille...

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

J'étais tremblante. Angoissée... Mais tentée... Comme s'il voulait la même chose que moi, comme si l'ordre des choses, c'était que cette soirée se termine en apothéose... Mon coeur s'emballa lorsque sa tête se pencha vers moi et que son front s'appuyait sur le mien. _Décharge électrique... _Sa main droite remonta le long de mon bras, pour se poser contre ma nuque. _Décharge de frissons. _Son nez caressa le mien et ses yeux se fermèrent. _Décharge de plaisir. _Enfin, ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur les miennes, en douceur... _Décharge d'amour... _

Je me perdais dans les méandres de cet espoir, pressant un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un premier baiser lent. _L'ordre des choses... _Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et, timidement, je passais ma langue contre ses lèvres. Il sembla hésiter mais très vite, je pus goûter à nouveau à sa langue divine... Son haleine envoutante me fit perdre l'esprit. je nouais mes mains sur sa nuque et approfondissais notre baiser. Ses doigts couraient sur mes côtés et mon dos. J'essayais de faire en sorte qu'il puisse sentir tout mon amour, car je ne serai jamais capable de lui avouer cette faiblesse...

_Sens mon coeur Edward... Goûte le de tes lèvres... Aime-le ! _

Lorsque sa bouche quitta la mienne, j'eus peur de le sentir s'enfuir. Je gardais mes yeux clos et eus un petit sursaut en sentant ses lèvres courir sur ma mâchoire. Il embrassa la petite peau sensible sous mon oreille et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

- Edward...

Ses bras me pressaient contre mon corps et je mesurais alors pleinement son désir... _Il te veut... _

- Bella...

Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage et il reprit ma bouche pour un baiser plus fougueux. Je l'entendis soupirer contre moi et mon bas-ventre se mit à palpiter tant j'avais envie de lui... Alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous ma serviette, caressant mes hanches, un éclair de lucidité me frappa. _Pourquoi faisions-nous cela ? Pourquoi voulait-il me faire l'amour ? _Je posais mes mains sur son torse.

- Edward... pourquoi... que...

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et ses yeux étaient rivés sur ma bouche.

- Je veux m'échapper avec toi... Je veux vivre ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant ce que j'aurai pu...

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il semblait lutter contre une force intérieure très puissante.

- J'ai besoin de toi... Je voudrais tant te... dire... mais j'ai besoin de...

Ses lèvres se raccrochèrent aux miennes et immédiatement, notre baiser s'intensifia. Lorsqu'il me poussa vers mon lit, je laissais tomber les dernières barrières...

Sa bouche collée à la mienne, nous nous installions sur les draps, Edward allongé entre mes cuisses. Les yeux clos, il continuait de vénérer mon corps de baisers et je me laissais emporter par cet homme... _Cette fois était différente de notre premier corps à corps. Comme si quelque chose de possible se jouait ce soir... _Lorsqu'il quitta mon visage, il continuait un chemin tendre de baisers jusqu'au haut de ma serviette. Bouleversant, il passa sa tête sur mon sein gauche, les yeux clos cherchant à le caresser de sa joue... comme s'il eut été un petit enfant qui cherchait du réconfort... Sa main gauche effleura à peine mon autre sein... Je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de rouler sur mes joues en le voyant faire... Il était d'une douceur sans pareille, d'une tendresse émouvante... Ses doigts vinrent dénouer ma serviette en coton et il en fit doucement glisser les pans. Son nez traça les contours de ma peau qui lui apparaissaient, accompagné par de légers baisers sur ma peau. Mes muscles se contractaient et je ne pouvais retenir les soupirs de bonheur qu'il me procurait...

Il cala sa tête contre mon ventre et je caressais ses cheveux. _C'est sans doute difficile pour lui... Très difficile... _

- Edward...

Il releva ses yeux vers moi et je pus les découvrir noircis de désir. _Il me désire... Il me désire... Au moins pour ce soir... _Cette idée se propagea dans tout mon corps comme une onde de bonheur parfait et je l'attirais à mes lèvres, savourant son haleine et sa salive. Son membre durci par le plaisir, emprisonné dans son jeans, frottait mon intimité humide... _Résultat de mon amour pour toi... _Il essayait de retenir des gémissements et ce fut comme si toute sa souffrance se peignait sur son visage... Comme s'il refusait de se laisser aller à une demie-heure humaine... Et je refusais clairement qu'il se bloque... _Il doit vivre..._

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour capter son regard.

- Laisse-toi aller... murmurais-je alors

Son regard captura le mien et après de longues secondes de silence, il reprit ma bouche avec plus d'entrain. Ses mains caressaient mon corps entier, jusqu'à ma féminité. Nos langues jouant ensemble empêchaient nos gémissements de s'exprimer mais je le sentais s'abandonner peu à peu, acceptant que cette nuit serait la nôtre...

Ses doigts parcouraient timidement ma féminité, me procurant mille sensations. Son toucher était léger, flottant et sensuel... Jamais personne ne m'avait vénéré de la sorte... Tout en lui était douceur et retenue... Comme si j'avais été une personne fragile et précieuse... _Comme si tu comptais pour lui... _Lorsque son pouce vint effectuer de petits cercles sur mon clitoris, je ne pus empêcher mon bassin de se mouvoir et de se presser contre lui pour obtenir plus. Sa bouche, toujours occupée à redessiner mes seins, ajoutait à cette sensation de plein être une saveur délicieuse... Lentement, il pénétra un doigt dans mon intimité et je ne pus retenir mon cri de plaisir.

- Oh c'est si bon !

Il reprit mes lèvres avec les siennes, enrobant nos langues dans un écrin de finesse incomparable... Un deuxième doigt rejoignit les mouvements du premier et je me perdais dans les sensations...

_Comme s'il savait dès le début où se trouvait mon plaisir..._

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander, il accéléra ses mouvements en mon sexe, trouvant mon point de plaisir et je ne mis que quelques secondes à atteindre mon paroxysme, abandonnée à lui pour toujours...

- Edwaaaard...

Il continua ses mouvements tout en frottant mon clitoris, mes sensations se décuplaient à vue d'oeil... _Je ne voulais vivre que pour ce moment où nous étions intimes... _

Je reprenais mon souffle, cherchant avidemment de quoi survivre à cette délicieuse petite mort... Ses doigts laissèrent un grand vide en moi, un sentiment de perte unique... Edward enfouissait sa tête entre mes seins, son visage rougissant. Ses mains caressaient ma poitrine et peu à peu, ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou et puis mes lèvres...

- Tu es... tellement plus belle... que toutes les autres...

Mon coeur explosa à cet instant... _Mon Dieu... jamais je n'avais connu d'instant aussi beau, aussi parfait... _Je voulais à tout jamais le garder contre moi... Il se plaça entre mes cuisses et je réalisais alors qu'il était encore habillé...

Je le fis lentement se tourner sur le dos et m'installais à califourchon sur ses cuisses. J'entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, profitant de sa peau parfaite qui m'avait si souvent fait envie... Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis que je caressais son torse se dévoilant à moi. Ma bouche suivait mes mains et j'entendis Edward soupirer alors que je traçais son corps de ma langue. J'atteignis enfin son pantalon et mes doigts glissaient le long de la bordure. Je cherchais ses yeux du regard : je voulais qu'il approuve. Rien ne devait le bousculer même si j'avais envie de lui... Ses yeux clos, ses doigts serrant fortement le drap sous lui, il attendait.

Je déboutonnais alors son pantalon pour le lui retirer. Il m'aida en soulevant ses fesses et je remarquais que ma main tremblait quand elle se posa sur son érection comprimée dans son boxer. Il dut sentir mon trouble, car sa main vint se poser sur la mienne, apaisant ma gène.

- Laisse-toi... aller... murmura-t-il à son tour

Je fis alors un petit mouvement le long de son sous-vêtement et l'effet fut immédiat pour lui, il lâcha un juron à voix basse et sans vraiment voir mes gestes, je lui enlevais son boxer noir. Je caressais son érection et après une seconde où je cherchais comment me comporter, je décidais de laisser ma langue lui procurer un plaisir certain... Il grogna imperceptiblement et poussa ses hanches dans ma direction quand je le pris dans ma bouche. J'allais et venais du bout des lèvres sur lui, sentant sa verge se durcir davantage sous mon toucher. Ses mains touchaient mes cheveux et il attrapa ma main pour entrelacer nos doigts...

_Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me surpris à gémir sur ce geste que jusque là j'avais effectué à Jacob sans plaisir aucun... _

Je comprenais ce que c'était de vouloir faire l'amour à la personne que l'on aime et en tirer pleine satisfaction. _... Et même du plaisir... _

- Bella...

Ma voix murmurée ainsi me fit frissonner et je passais ma langue sur l'extrémité de son désir, goutant son liquide. Il m'attira à lui et me retourna sur le matelas. Son front sur le mien, sa main droite vint remonter ma cuisse contre sa taille. Je sentais son sexe appuyer contre mon entrée. La respiration d'Edward était à l'image de la mienne : incontrôlée... Je sentais Edward hésitant, son regard vert semblait vif et agité... je pris son visage et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Fais-_toi _du bien...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aux miens et alors que ses lèvres vinrent caresser les miennes, je le sentis passer mon entrée et glisser en moi lentement...

- Oh...

Il reprit son mouvement, se retirant pour mieux revenir... Chaque parcelle de moi était en feu et en frissons... _J'étais bien... J'étais dans ses bras..._

Il entama un lent va-et-vient dans ma féminité, son souffle chaud percutant mon oreille. Je me laissais alors partir dans cet océan de plaisir où plus rien ne comptait : ni hier, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain...

_Juste toi et moi... _

De longues minutes de tendresses passèrent sans un mot. Juste des soupirs... et du plaisir... Il accéléra la cadence consumant mon désir... Il haletait difficilement, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, son corps entier tremblait à chaque avancée en moi... Et je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état que lui... Son visage se crispa alors.

- Bel..la...

Lorsqu'il buta tout au fond de mon corps, mon corps se tendit à l'extrême... _Non, je ne veux pas de fin... Je veux rester dans ses bras... S'il vous plaît..._

Ses baisers sur mon visage et mon buste me firent basculer dans un autre monde. Je l'entendis déglutir...

- Bella, je t'...

- EDWAAAAAARD !!!!

- Oh b... Bellaaaa...

Il s'arqua contre moi et explosa. Purement et simplement. Je sentis son plaisir se répandre au fond de mes entrailles et je palpitais encore de mon orgasme.

Mais quelque chose de plus fort venait de se passer... Plus fort que ce plaisir intense... cet orgasme écrasant... Quelque chose de différent...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'allais tout lui dire. J'avais _failli _tout lui dire... Elle avait eu un orgasme au moment où j'avais baissé toutes mes défenses... L'idée d'avoir été interrompu par son propre plaisir crié me rendait incroyablement satisfait... totalement plein comme je ne l'avais plus été depuis un mois... Comme si enfin, depuis des semaines, je me retrouvais au point de départ... avec le manque cruel de l'absence de ma fille.

_Cette nuit, j'avais définitivement fait mon deuil de Tanya. Tanya l'épouse indigne, la menteuse, la manipulatrice... Tanya à qui je m'étais soumis pendant huit ans... Elle avait trouvé la mort une seconde fois ce soir... Restait en moi Tanya la mère de Crystal, celle qui m'avait offert mon rêve : ma fille... Celle-là, je ne l'oublierai sans doute jamais... Et celle-là, cette nuit, je l'avais trompé... _

Si la mère de Crystal avait été celle que j'espérais, elle aurait approuvé cette nuit, me murmurant que malgré sa mort, la vie continuait et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que je sombre comme je le faisais...

_La mère parfaite de Crystal n'a jamais existé... _

Les mains de Bella trainantes sur mon torse m'offraient une volupté qui m'était inconnue jusque ici... Je me retirais d'elle doucement en accrochant mon regard au sien... Ses joues rosées malicieuses, ses yeux pétillants... _Belle, tout simplement. _

Elle vint immédiatement se blottir dans mes bras, comme si c'était notre suite logique, comme si prolonger cet instant était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait...

_Et toi aussi c'est ce que tu souhaites... Prolonger cet instant loin du reste... Bella est un bien meilleur oubli que ce que le whisky te procure..._

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, encore et encore... Son doux visage, je le caressais du bout des doigts sans un mot. Sa main gauche naviguait sur mon torse nu... Ses yeux me fixaient comme si une contemplation était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en ce moment... Durant de longues minutes, je ne fis que lisser ses cheveux vers l'arrière en passant mes doigts sur sa tempe. De longues minutes, j'appréciais ce silence reposant, sa chaleur corporelle si réconfortante... Je venais de lui faire l'amour... J'y avais mis tout mon coeur et toute ma tendresse, je m'étais découvert des gestes dont je ne me savais pas capable...

_Tu l'as aimé, tout simplement... _

* * *

_**Les filles, je ne crois pas que j'aurai le courage de vous poster une suite**_

_**ce week-end.**_

_**En plus des soucis de santé de ma grand-mère en début de semaine,**_

_**ce matin il m'est arrivée une bonne tuile.  
En sortant de la douche j'ai glissé sur le sol et je me suis fait une entorse**_

_**et ma tête a cogné contre le rebord de la baignoire... **_

_**J'ai vu 36 chandelles**_

_**(mais pas 36 Robert Pattinson, ce que je déplore!)**_

_**donc je me sens pas d'attaque pour écrire trop...**_

_**Rassurez-vous, vous aurez votre OS sur le Hasard demain**_

_**et le chapitre de Sea Sex and Surf dimanche. **_

_**J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. **_

_**Je vous embrasse**_

_**prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Ah, un dernier conseil et après je ferme ma gueule :**_

_**METTEZ UN TAPIS DE DOUCHE SUR LE CARRELAGE !**_

_**Tiffany. **_


	23. Chapter 23 : Laisse moi te dire

**Stephenie Meyer n'aimerait sûrement pas être bouffée par des requins !**

**(**_**et moi non plus d'ailleurs même si j'adore ses bestioles!)**_

* * *

**coco : **Je suis vraiment touchée que tu me laisses ce petit témoignage sur ton expérience. J'essaie de faire au plus juste possible même si je ne pourrais évidemment jamais tomber juste parce que je n'ai pas d'enfants donc je ne peux pas comprendre. Je me base juste sur mon expérience personnelle, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté pour moi (Cette personne n'est pas morte mais je l'ai perdu de vue je ne l'ai jamais revu) et je ressens aussi tout ça : le besoin d'aller dans les endroits où il était, ce besoin constant d'y être parce que c'est le seul truc qui me rattache à lui... Je pense que malgré toute l'aide qu'on peut recevoir, on a toujours l'impression d'être seul face à cette perte. Et que jamais rien n'égalera cette peine. J'espère sincèrement que tu pourras trouver dans ces écrits quelque chose qui puisse te permettre un peu de cette enhivrance du souvenir... Merci à toi. Bonne lecture :)

**gaby : **Edward commence effectivement à accepter l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un peu de bonheur même si ça reste compliqué pour lui d'accepter cette idée alors que sa fille n'est plus. Bonne lecture !

**lily : **Et bien je te remercie infiniment pour cette très sympa review :) J'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bisous et bonne lecture à toi =)

**PAuline : **La semaine je suis étudiante en Lettres Modernes et le week-end je suis baby-sitter et femme de ménage pour me payer mes études. Bisous et bonne lecture.

**sandra : **J'avais promis un p'tit break, je tiens parole =) Le deuil de Crystal sera le plus long, il ne se fera peut-être jamais mais sur le précédent chapitre, Edward a fait un grand pas... Je me serai bien passée du remake de Bella crois-moi ^^ Ma grand-mère se remet tranquillement. Merci pour elle ! Bonne lecture, bisous =).

**severine : **Je te remercie de ta compréhension :) J'ai fait mon possible pour poster ce chapitre dans mes délais habituels. On change pas les vieilles habitudes =) Bonne lecture.

**Merci aussi à alvina26 (**merci d'avoir pris le temps de poser cette review =) **), bébé23, butterfly3000, evid3-nce, cilceferret, coco (**beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans la tête d'Edward au précédent chapitre...**), floflo (**en théorie non j'suis pas trop maladroite LOL**), HelleHaare, Loiisl (**Je me serai bien passée de cette cascade à la Bella LOL. Comme quoi, y a toujours des trucs réalistes dans les fics MDR**), matrineu54, Morgane, Sil, So', TinaLuxembourg, Twiladdict (**Le tapis ne bougera plus JAMAIS de la salle de bains MDR gros bisous**), Vanessa. **

* * *

**POV EDWARD :**

Je me suis endormi. Comme ça, sans raison. En me réveillant, j'étais presque surpris. Avec cette impression qu'il n'y avait eu aucune interruption entre la dernière fois où j'ai regardé le visage de Bella et maintenant.

Et j'ai dormi. Sans rêve mais sans cauchemars. J'ai juste dormi profondément. J'ai juste récupéré. Comme si ça faisait des années que je n'avais plus gouté un sommeil réparateur. Une simple nuit de paix...

8h47. En regardant le réveil, je sentis un poids sur mon corps. _Et cette chaleur sans pareille... _Bella. Elle était encore nue, endormie allongée sur moi, ses bras recroquevillés sous elle. Je ne pus retenir un sourire quand je vis son visage serein, apaisé... presque heureux. La couverture remontée sur son bassin, je remarquais la chair de poule qui parcourait son dos. Je me laissais un instant toucher cette plénitude et admirer son corps de femme. Il était bien différent de son corps d'adolescente que j'avais observé plusieurs fois quand elle venait se baigner chez mes parents avec moi. Ses formes à l'époque de jeune femme, sa poitrine, son ventre plat presque trop maigre de son enfance... Tout ça avait disparu au profit d'un corps magnifique d'une femme... Le corps d'une femme avec des formes, ces mêmes formes acquises par sa grossesse. Un ventre moins plat mais tout aussi séduisant, une poitrine plus voluptueuse...

Elle n'en est que plus belle...

Je me rappelais très bien le premier été après son accouchement. Sohalia avait six mois en aout. Bella, Jacob et Sohalia étaient venus à la maison pour les vacances d'été. _Mes parents avaient tenu à faire un diner en l'honneur de la petite poupée et nous nous étions tous retrouvés à la villa. L'été était très chaud et Jake faisait la sieste avec Sohalia. Bella, elle, avait demandé à utiliser la piscine creusée. Je m'étais moi-même jeté dedans pour me rafraichir. J'étais au milieu de la piscine quand Bella était arrivée, ses cheveux noués en chignon. Elle avait détaché sa serviette de bains et lorsqu'elle s'était avancée vers moi qui me trouvais près de l'échelle, je n'avais pas retenu ma surprise. Son corps si mince d'habitude avait maintenant toutes ces formes splendides. _

_" Elle est bonne ? " m'avait-elle lancé avec un sourire_

_" Euh oui... très bonne... "_

_Et j'avais fantasmé sur elle, la désirant d'un désir violent et incontrôlable. Mes yeux rivés sur son corps voluptueux et parfait. J'avais fait quelques brasses pour essayer de calmer mon envie née dans mon bas-ventre. Ca avait été difficile et j'avais envisagé de sortir de l'eau pour aller me soulager moi-même mais Alice et Jasper avaient plongé et fort heureusement, Jazz m'avait parlé, me permettant d'oublier le corps de ma meilleure amie. _

_Mon joli démon était revenu lorsque nous avions fait une bataille dans l'eau et que j'avais fait grimper Bella sur mon dos. Son corps caché dans son maillot deux pièces contre mon dos avait fait ressurgir cette envie d'elle.  
Paradoxalement, c'est quand Tanya était arrivée que j'avais réussi à dompter ce désir apparent. _

C'était ma femme qui m'avait permis de débander... La vue du corps de ma propre femme... Qu'avais-je fait toutes ces années ? Comment avais-je pu nier cette évidence ? Comment avais-je pu faire abstraction de l'attraction que j'avais pour Bella ? _Comment ? _

Contre mon torse, je la sentis frissonner, me ramenant à l'instant présent. Je remontais la couette sur son dos pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Je passais mes bras par-dessus les draps et imprimais une petite caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour la réchauffer davantage sans la réveiller. _C'était comme si je m'occupais d'elle et de son bien-être... Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ces derniers temps, je peux bien la réchauffer un peu. _Lentement, son corps se détendait dans mon étreinte. Au bout de quelques longues minutes, elle émit un petit gémissement et s'étira contre moi, ses bras allant entourer mes épaules. Un petit sourire naissait sur son visage.

_Comment Jacob avait-il pu tromper un ange pareil ? Comment avait-il pu être assez con pour ne pas savourer ce trésor ? _

Le nez froid de Bella vint frotter la base de mon cou et un nouveau gémissement plus tard, elle ouvrit enfin ses petits yeux brouillés par le sommeil... Elle croisa mes prunelles rivées sur son réveil et un délicieux rougissement l'envahit alors. _Comment ai-je pu être passé à côté d'elle ? _

- Bonjour Edward... marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix brouillée par le sommeil qui me fit sourire.

Je dégageais une de ses mèches de cheveux emmêlée qui barrait son front.

- Bonjour, Bella...

Elle releva légèrement sa tête pour me voir et m'adressa un petit sourire. Elle reposa finalement sa tête sur mon torse, tout près de mon coeur.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Une petite heure...

Le bout de son index commença à tracer des petites formes sur mon buste au bout de quelques instants de silence.

- A quoi tu penses ? demandai-je à voix basse

Ma main droite se stabilisa au niveau de ses reins par-dessus la couette tandis que la gauche vint caresser ses cheveux. Elle soupira.

- Tu as envie de rentrer chez toi, Edward ?

_Pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de te garder près de moi. _

- Pas... vraiment...

- Je me disais qu'on pourrait rester là... un jour de plus... Les tests ne seront là que dans trois jours et...

_Mon coeur manqua d'exploser._

- J'ai envie de rester ici, Bella.

Je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle et elle releva son visage vers le mien.

- Moi aussi...

C'est dans un silence apaisant que nous restions ainsi au lit jusqu'à 11h pratiquement, l'un sur l'autre. Elle bougea sur mon corps et attira le drap sur elle. J'attrapais sa main... C'était idiot mais j'étais si bien avec elle, avec son contact... que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne... Ca allait briser cette bulle délicieuse qui me coupait du reste... Et je ne voulais pas ça... Mon coeur se mit à tambouriner contre ma poitrine. Je paniquais.

- Bella, attends... Reste... Ne me laisse pas...

Elle se tourna vers moi, sa main nouée à la mienne. Elle passa ses doigts libres contre mes cheveux.

- Je vais juste aller me doucher, Edward... Je ne t'abandonne pas...

Un poids s'envola de mon coeur et je me redressais... _Bien sûr qu'elle a le droit d'aller se doucher... _

- Oui... Pardon, excuse-moi...

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle et tu trembles...

J'inspirais calmement, m'exortant au calme. _Elle ne s'en va pas. Elle va juste se doucher derrière cette porte en face du lit. Tout ira bien. _

- Ca va... va prendre ta douche...

Je tentais de la rassurer dans un petit sourire.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... Vas-y... Je suis juste... pas beaucoup dormi alors je dis n'importe quoi...

Elle me jaugea un instant puis se redressa.

- J'en ai pour dix minutes...

- Prends ton temps...

Je la regardais attraper ses affaires propres dans un sac et se diriger vers la porte. Je me retrouvais adosssé à la tête de lit, dans ces draps trop froids et sur ce matelas trop grand...

**--::--**

**POV BELLA :**

Je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mes muscles engourdis tandis que mon esprit vagabondait au gré des souvenirs de notre soirée si douce... Edward avait été tellement tendre et touchant... Jamais aucun homme ne m'avait fait l'amour de cette façon... Comme si nos corps étaient nés pour réagir ensemble et surtout pour se procurer autant de plaisir...

_Mon Dieu que ça avait été si bon... _

Je n'avais pas espéré un réveil aussi doux dans ses bras. Quand j'étais sortie de mon rêve et que j'avais senti ses bras massant mon dos, je m'étais abandonnée à sa tendresse... à ses caresses... J'étais restée immobile, savourant cet instant. _J'aurai pu savourer ça tous les matins si j'avais osé me lancer plus jeune... Sohalia et Crystal auraient pu être nos filles... Et la vie serait si différente..._

Je quittais la douche après m'être lavée. Je m'habillais rapidement et lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je trouvais Edward assis à même le sol face à la grande fenêtre. Il semblait contempler le ciel, silencieux. Aucune émotion ne transpirait sur son visage, il ne se tourna même pas vers moi. _Fin du rêve... _

Je m'approchais de lui et m'asseyais un peu derrière lui. Longtemps, nous ne dimes rien et je remarquais la densité des nuages dans le ciel, me perdant dans les formes floues...

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je sursautais.

- Oui... Tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux...

- J'irai tout à l'heure...

- D'accord...

Un silence s'instaura à nouveau entre nous. Edward eut un petit rire un peu amer.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Comment... ça se serait passé si... on avait suivi l'ordre des choses ?

_L'ordre des choses ? _

- J'veux dire... Si nos vies s'étaient jointes à un moment... ou un autre...

_Oh..._

Je soupirais, essayant de trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

- Je sais pas... Nos enfants auraient eu des visages différents... je suppose...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son profil et il baissa les yeux au sol. Je l'observais toujours à la dérobée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien... J'peux te poser une question un peu... indiscrète ?

- Oui, vas-y !

- Sohalia, c'est la fille de Jake ?

_Et ben... J'imagine que cette question il se la pose par rapport aux derniers événements..._

- Oui, c'est la fille de Jacob...

- Tu ne l'as... jamais trompé ?

- Non, jamais.

- Bella, sois honnête avec moi s'il te plait !

Son ton était un peu dur. Il me tournait toujours le dos et fixait droit devant lui. Je ne comprenais pas le pourquoi du comment.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que je te mens ?

De nouveau, il eut un petit rictus.

- Au début de... enfin quand Jacob est arrivé avec Sohalia, je t'ai entendu te disputer avec lui et... il a dit un truc...

J'essayais de me remémorer ce que nous avions dit lors de cette dispute...

- Il a dit que tu aimais un autre type... et ça m'a surpris parce que tu m'en as jamais parlé... je croyais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on se faisait confiance... Et j'me pose des questions aussi...

Ce fut comme un immense poids qui tombait dans mon ventre...

- Pose-les moi...

- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais parlé de ce gars ?

Son ton était presque agressif... _Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... jaloux ? ou simplement vexé ? _

- Parce que c'est... compliqué...

Il eut un petit rire nerveux.

- Compliqué de parler à ton meilleur ami ? C'est qui ? Mon père ? Mon frère ?

- Mais non voyons !

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

- Quelle importance ça a ?

- Est-ce que tu as couché avec lui ?

_Au fond de moi, même si le moment était propice, je savais que tout lui avouer ne l'aiderait pas. Il était encore trop perdu... _

- Edward... je t'en prie...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il colla son front contre le carreau en soupirant et ferma les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, Bella... C'est juste que... je croyais qu'on était amis et qu'en tant que tels, on se confiait tout... Mais c'est ta vie privée... Je comprends...

Je me relevais et me dirigeais vers lui. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille et calais ma tête dans son dos.

- Edward... Un jour je te dirai...

Il posa sa main sur les miennes.

- Tu ne me dois rien, Bella... J'ai juste l'impression ces derniers temps que... En fait c'est comme si j'avais plus que toi et tu vois, j'veux pas te perdre ou... c'est juste que tous ces trucs nouveaux... tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, ça m'embrouille le cerveau et j'ai juste besoin d'un break, de profiter de quelques heures où tout irait bien... Enfin, faire comme si, du moins...

Il se tourna dans mes bras et s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Je suivais son mouvement et me blotissais dans son étreinte. _Toute sa vie... tous ses raisonnements deviennent obscurs... _

Il me serrait encore plus contre lui et embrassait mon front à plusieurs reprises.

- Bella, je suis très égoïste mais j'ai besoin de toi...

- Je suis là...

Je relevais mon regard vers lui et compris alors que rien ne pourrait jamais être simple... Je le vis se pencher légèrement et ses lèvres frolèrent les miennes, sans jamais les toucher franchement. Elles se refermèrent quasiment dans le vide et il appuya son front sur le mien. Il soupira et prit ma main.

- On va se promener ?

J'acquiessais et nous quittions la chambre d'hôtel. Nos doigts entrelacés, nous passions la journée dehors à entrer dans chaque boutique, à visiter un marché, à arpenter un parc... _Comme tout couple normal l'aurait fait... Sauf que nous n'étions pas un couple et trop d'obstacles se dressaient entre nous pour que cela arrive. Edward était et resterait ma priorité, ainsi que son bien-être. Je savais m'effacer... Ce serait uniquement si lui le décidait. Je pouvais supporter cet amour qui m'étouffait pour lui... ce que je ne supporterai pas, ce serait de le perdre définitivement... _

Le soir venu, il vint immédiatement dans ma chambre. Après sa douche, il se glissa sous la couette. Ca ne m'embêtait pas de dormir près de lui... au contraire... c'était comme si sa présence apaisait mes cauchemars. Je me tournais dos à lui et je le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Le matelas bougeait avec ses mouvements et quelques instants plus tard, sa main se posa sur ma hanche.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Crystal te manque ?

Mon coeur se serra à la pensée de ma filleule. _Elle était une part de moi-même..._

- Elle me manque à chaque minute qui passe...

Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi et son torse s'appuyer contre mon dos. Son bras m'attira à lui et je me laissais faire... _Il avait besoin de faire les choses par lui-même et j'avais suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser me conduire. _Ses deux lèvres se posèrent contre mes cheveux, ma tempe et ma joue. Il resta un instant dans ce dernier baiser, sa bouche contre ma peau et de l'eau roula sur moi... _Il pleurait... _Il se décolla enfin et je passais mes bras autour du sien sur ma taille. Je mis longtemps à m'endormir, troublée par son comportement... Il pleura en silence une bonne partie de la nuit...

_C'était comme si les choses se compliquaient... Comme s'il voulait se raccrocher à ce qui lui restait, mais qu'il n'avait plus de forces... _

**--:::--**

**POV EDWARD :**

La nuit avait été difficile... Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle souffrait elle aussi du départ de ma fille... Quelquepart, ça me rassurait et m'effrayait en même temps... Parce que ainsi, c'était comme si je n'étais pas seul à souffrir alors que j'en avais l'impression... mais de l'autre... Bella souffrait et elle s'évertuait à essayer de m'apaiser... _Si elle aussi craquait, à quoi me raccrocherai-je ? Et surtout, comment pourrai-je l'aider ?_

Je ne savais plus quoi penser quand nous quitions la chambre d'hotel pour rentrer chez moi... Tant de choses s'étaient passées ici... _J'avais pleuré, souffert... Aimé et été jaloux... Car oui, j'étais jaloux de cet homme que Bella me cachait... _

_Votre histoire ne sera jamais possible... _

J'avais été jaloux et ouvertement. Je n'avais pas le droit de prétendre à ça alors que nous n'étions pas un couple... Elle n'avait aucun compte à me rendre et je lui avais demandé des justifications...

_Elle t'a promis qu'elle t'expliquerait un jour... _

C'est le coeur lourd que j'avais pris le volant de la volvo pour rentrer. Dans la voiture, ma meilleure amie mit un fond de musique et consultait son portable. Elle appela sa fille durant le trajet. Elles parlèrent longtemps et Bella riait très souvent. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un petit sourire animait son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sohalia est persuadée qu'elle va réussir à s'envoler ! Elle saute du petit escalier qui va au balcon tu sais et elle agite les bras très vite pendant son saut.

J'éclatais de rire en visualisant le spectacle dans ma tête.

- Elle est incroyable !

- Jacob reste assis sur la jardinière toute la journée pour la rattraper si elle tombe ! Apparemment, il en a marre. Elle fait ça depuis qu'ils sont rentrés. Elle a dit à son père que si un avion aussi gros pouvait voler, elle toute petite pourrait le faire !

- Elle a de l'espoir !

- A chaque fois qu'elle saute elle dit : " Ca y est Papa je vole ! " et à chaque fois qu'elle retombe elle dit que c'est la faute de ses habits ou de ses chaussures !

- Jacob a de la patience...

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant et soupira.

- Elle te manque ? demandai-je enfin

- Un petit peu... Mais je crois que c'est parce que je suis une maman poule énervante...

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire que je lui rendis.

- Tu es une merveilleuse maman avec elle... n'en doute jamais...

Je me remémorais toutes ces fois où j'avais surpris Bella et Sohalia dans un moment de tendresse. Mais aussi cette fois où Bella avait pris Crystal dans ses bras.

_Ce jour-là, quiconque aurait surpris la scène aurait songé que Bella était sa maman et non sa marraine. Elle était assise sur le canapé, Crystal sur ses genoux en face d'elle. Une fois de plus, Tanya avait grondé la petite... parce qu'elle jouait dans le salon avec sa poupée et que ça rayait soi-disant la table en verre... bref j'avais gueulé sur Tanya qui m'avait gueulé dessus et Crystal s'était mise à pleurer. J'avais entrainé mon épouse dans le jardin mais elle était partie. En revenant dans la maison, Bella s'occupait de Crystal. _

_" Mais moi je trouve pas ça drôle, Marraine... "_

_" Les disputes des grands, ça n'est jamais drôle tu sais... "_

_Dans ses gestes, Bella caressait les cheveux de ma fille. _

_" Maman et Papa ils se disputent toujours et c'est toujours quand maman elle dit que je fais une bêtise et que Papa il dit que c'est pas vrai ! "_

_" Parfois, un papa et une maman ne sont pas d'accord et ils se disputent. Mais tu sais ma poupée, c'est comme ça et ça n'est pas de ta faute... "_

_" Toi tu cries à Cob des fois ? "_

_" Oui, des fois... "_

_" Mais tu cries pas à Sohalia... Pourquoi Maman elle crie contre moi toujours ? "_

_" Les adultes sont compliqués. Ta maman a sûrement ses propres raisons, elle est fatiguée peut-être. La vie d'adulte, ce n'est pas drole et c'est fatiguant parfois... "_

_" Et ben moi je veux pas être une adulte ! "_

_" Viens là ma cocotte... "_

_Elle avait pris Crystal contre sa poitrine et l'avait longuement bercé... Jamais je n'avais vu Tanya bercer Crystal et encore moins la prendre contre son coeur de la sorte... Et ma fille était totalement détendue avec Bella... _

_" Tu as encore le temps pour tout ça. Tu es une petite fille, il faut que tu joues avec tes poupées et que tu t'amuses... Et tu verras que le jour où tu seras adulte, ça sera différent mais ça sera bien aussi ! Tu pourras faire pleins de choses très sympas que les enfants ne peuvent pas toujours faire... "_

_" Comme les gros manèges qui font crier à la fête ? "_

_" Oui, par exemple... " _

_" Et comme voir des films à la télé que papa des fois il veut pas que je regarde parce que y a des méchants ? "_

_" Oui, tu pourras avoir ta voiture et conduire toute seule. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux toute seule ! "_

_" Et j'aurai un amoureux ? "_

_Cette pensée m'avait fait sourire et m'avait pincé le coeur aussi..._

_" Oui, tu es une très jolie petite fille alors tu auras un amoureux. "_

_" J'en ai déjà un... " avait-elle murmuré_

_" Ah oui ? Comment il s'appelle ? "_

_" Tobby... Mais faut pas le dire hein ? "_

_Bella avait souri et avait murmuré :_

_" Promis, je le dirai pas ! "_

_Crystal avait serré son cou en riant, toute rougissante. _

_" Mais quand je serai grande, j'aurai plus mon papa avec moi ? "_

_" Ton papa sera toujours là pour toi ! "_

_" Et ma maman aussi ? "_

_" Oui, aussi. "_

_" Et toi marraine ? "_

_" Moi aussi je serai toujours là. J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi... "_

_" Ah ben tant mieux parce que moi j'ai eu peur "_

_" Peur de quoi, ma poupée ? "_

_" Peur que tu aimes plus Sohalia que moi ! "_

_Bella avait touché le nez de ma fille en souriant._

_" Je vous aime toutes les deux pareil. Et ça ne changera jamais ! "_

_S'en était suivi un long calin entre elles... Je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à les interrompre... C'était leur moment. J'avais compris toutes les interrogations de ma fille, et aussi tout le bien que lui apportait Bella... _

Le trajet se fit en silence. Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs de ma fille... A cause de Tanya et de sa conduite de demeurée, Crystal ne connaitrait jamais une vie d'adultes où elle serait sortie, aurait embrassé des garçons à me rendre fou... p'tètre ce Tobby, aurait passé son permis, aurait pris son premier appartement... _Sa vie entière avait été brisé. Et par sa propre mère. _

_{playlist : Alex Band - All For You}_

Un coup rageur sur le volant et Bella sursauta.

- Edward, ça va ?

Je freinais brutalement et me garais sur le bas-côté.

- Edward...

_Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Des images, des souvenirs... et ce que j'aurai aimé avoir..._

- Tanya a fauché l'avenir de ma fille. Comment a-t-elle pu ? Merde Bella ! Elle a tué sa fille !

Bella se détacha et passa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Chut... Détends-toi...  
- COMMENT TU VEUX QUE JE ME DETENDE ? ELLE A TUE MA FILLE !

J'éclatais en sanglots. Bella, à mes côtés, attira mon visage contre son épaule. Je voulais à tout prix me concentrer sur son toucher, sur son pouce balayant ma joue, mais je ne pouvais pas. _Toutes les fois où tu as murmuré à cette connasse que tu l'aimais, combien tu étais heureux d'avoir une fille avec elle... Toutes ces fois-là, elle se foutait de ta gueule ! Et tu n'en as jamais rien su, tu n'as jamais rien vu. Tu as envoyé ta fille dans ses griffes... Tu l'as envoyé à la mort... _

- MERDE ! PUTAIN ! J'AI TUE CRYSTAL...

Bella me repoussa et prit mon visage entre ses doigts.

- Regarde-moi Edward ! Tu. Ne. L'as. Pas. Tué. Tanya a transgressé les règles. Tanya a conduit comme une barge. C'est Tanya qui a eu l'accident. Tu n'étais pas dans cette putain de caisse, d'accord ?

- J'ai fait ma fille avec cette... pute !

- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça fait de toi un criminel ? Regarde-moi ! Réponds-moi. C'est un crime de faire un enfant à la personne que l'on aime ? Parce que si c'est le cas, dénonce-moi tout de suite : j'ai aussi une fille !

- J'aurai dû...

- Tu aurais dû quoi ? Comprendre le cerveau tordu de cette espèce de... connasse ? Je ne pense même pas que ses parents se doutaient de sa machiavélie. Tu n'as pas tué Crystal. C'est clair ? Tu as aimé ta fille, tu lui as donné toute l'attention qu'elle méritait, tu l'as déculpabilisée par rapport au comportement de Tanya. Tu as été le père le plus dévoué que j'ai jamais connu. Quoi que tu penses, ça ne te fera pas revenir en arrière. Ne te pourris pas la vie avec cette pensée stupide et totalement fausse : tu souffres déjà trop !

**--::--**

**POV BELLA : **

J'avais bien conscience d'avoir explosé. D'y avoir été un peu fort et d'avoir été irrespectueuse de son ex-femme mais MERDE ! Il était entrain de se tuer sur des trucs totalement stupides... J'arrivais même pas à concevoir qu'il puisse penser avoir tué Crystal ! Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes paroles, ni mes mots. Mais le voir se détruire est la pire des choses...

J'essayais d'être douce avec lui mais cette fois-là... ça me dépassait totalement ! Il me fixait depuis que j'avais terminé de vider mon coeur...

- Excuse-moi, Edward...

Il baissa le regard et je me sentais encore plus coupable. _Avais-je vraiment traité Tanya de connasse ?_

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça de ta... femme...

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous durant lequel il ne dit rien. Et puis, il releva ses yeux vers moi et eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu ne la supportais pas à ce point...

Je me laissais emporter par un rire à mon tour.

- Elle était... spéciale avec... moi...

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'a fait de cadeaux à personne...

Je haussais les épaules... _Ca, tu peux le dire... _Je m'emparais des mains d'Edward que je serrais et caressais doucement des miennes.

- Ecoute, Edward... Je sais que c'est dur mais ne redis plus jamais que tu as tué Crystal... Parce que c'est faux, que ça te fait du mal et que ça me fait du mal... Ne te sens pas coupable. La culpabilité est une mauvaise compagne... (*****)

- C'est dur tu sais... Je m'étais juré de la protéger toute ma vie et... elle est morte... A même pas cinq ans...

- Je sais ce que tu ressens... J'ai Sohalia et j'ai aussi fait la promesse de toujours la protéger... Mais il faut accepter que nous ne sommes pas plus puissants que les forces autour de nous. Nous ne pouvons pas vaincre la mort. Personne ne la vaincra. C'est la fatalité...

- Oui...

J'embrassais ses doigts et essayais d'avoir des gestes réconfortants. Je sentis ses doigts presser les miens.

- Merci, Bella... Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

Il m'attira à son étreinte et je m'y glissais volontiers. J'avais envie de pleurer... une envie violente... à la fois peine et joie d'avoir pu essayer de lui faire entendre raison... Il se poussa et reprit le volant jusqu'à la maison.

Il se gara dans l'allée et je sortais nos sacs que nous avions pris. Tout était comme à notre départ. Les volets clos. Edward disparut une vingtaine de minutes à l'étage pour prendre une douche. J'ouvrais tout et lançais une machine de nos affaires sales. Après avoir rapidement dinés, Edward alluma la télé. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil mais mon regard eut du mal à fixer l'écran... _J'étais si fatiguée... _

- Bella... Monte te coucher...

Je sursautais.

- Hmmpff ?

Je le vis se lever et me prendre dans ses bras.

- Attends, je veux regarder...

- Ne sois pas idiote, tu dors debout...

J'eus vaguement le souvenir de me sentir flotter et être déposée sur le matelas. Une chaude couette reposa sur moi et un baiser sur la tempe me sortit de ma torpeur pendant une seconde.

- Endors-toi, Bella... Tu es fatiguée...

Je ne pus réfléchir davantage, sombrant dans le sommeil...

**--::--**

**POV EDWARD :**

_Qu'aurai-je fait sans Bella ? Comment faisait-elle pour toujours savoir quelle atitude à adopter ? _

Je l'admirais dormir. Elle semblait si douce... Sa main ne lâchait pas la mienne, et ce depuis trente minutes... Et pourtant, elle dormait. Sa pression était plus lâche sur ma paume, sa respiration lente...

_Il fut de nombreuses nuits où c'était Crystal que tu regardais dormir... Ce soir, c'est Bella... Ce n'est plus la même chose... Mais ces deux personnes, tu les aimes de tout ton coeur, quoi qu'il arrive... Tu aimes Bella depuis toujours, et Crystal fut une partie de toi... Probablement la plus belle... Tu as eu la chance d'être son père..._

Son père... Je n'avais pas vidé le courrier en rentrant... Si les tests étaient là ? Délicatement, je posais la main de Bella sur l'oreiller et quittais la chambre sans la réveiller. Mon coeur battait trop fort, assourdissant... me donnant envie de vomir... Je sortais dehors pour relever les lettres... mais rien. Aucune enveloppe. Juste deux pubs pour de l'électroménager et de la déco.

_Putain ! RIEN A BRANLER DES MACHINES A LAVER BORDEL ! _

Je balançais les prospectus au sol d'un mouvement rageur. _Bon ok. Calme-toi... Ils avaient dit cinq jours et ça fait trois... _L'air était doux ce soir. Il était 22h30 mais je me sentais bien dehors... Les étoiles scintillaient... L'une d'elle, plus brillante que les autres, attira mon regard. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. _Crystal. _Je savais que c'était la sienne... J'avais envie de faire comme Sohalia, envie de croire que ma fille, ma beauté, était devenue une lumière pour nous tous... Même si j'aurai préféré la garder, égoistement...

- Tu vois ma princesse... Tu brilles partout où tu passes... Tu resteras l'éclat de ma vie, quoi qu'il arrive... Même si... je ne suis pas ton père... C'est moi que tu appellais Papa, pas vrai ? Demetri ne sait rien de toi... Je ne le laisserai pas me voler ma seule raison d'avoir été...

La nuit passa lentement. Les photos de Crystal me rappelaient combien j'avais été un homme heureux. _Que pourrait ce Demetri contre ça ? _Le visage pale, les yeux bleus de Crystal... Ma vie. Chaque meuble était marqué d'elle. Elle aimait se percher sur les sièges du comptoir de la cuisine. Elle aimait aussi monter sur le plan de travail et balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Elle aimait le petit placard à gâteaux à côté du frigo... Elle aimait la cheminée dans le salon, elle aimait s'allonger dans le canapé... Elle aimait quand Emmett mettait les coussins de sorte à ce qu'elle ait une cabane dans le salon. Elle aimait se contempler des heures dans le miroir de taille moyenne accroché au mur... Elle aimait descendre les escaliers sur les fesses. Elle aimait prendre des bains dans la salle d'eau. Elle aimait jouer des heures dans sa chambre, sur son lit ou à même le sol. Elle aimait le jardin et le grand chêne. _Je lui avais promis une cabane en bois... _Elle aimait la balançoire et le toboggan. Elle aimait la vie, elle pétillait à chaque nouveauté. Elle était le cadeau de mon existence...

J'avais hâte d'en finir... d'avoir les résultats... _Putain, pourquoi c'est si long ?_

_Peut-etre parce que les postiers ne passent pas à 3h du matin en général... _

Mais peut-être que demain...

Je m'installais sur le canapé et regardais la trotteuse de l'horloge tourner... Je n'avais même pas sommeil... Machinalement, je me dirigeais vers le petit tonneau et en extirpais une bouteille. Je me servis un verre de whisky et remis la bouteille à sa place. Dans le frigo, je pris du coca et coupais mon verre.

_C'est frais... ça fait du bien... _

Les heures s'égrénaient lentement. Je m'étais installé sur le comptoir avec les photos de ma fille devant moi... Chaque détail de son visage était intacte pour ma mémoire... Je me noyais dans les souvenirs...

**--::--**

**POV BELLA :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais seule et l'autre côté du lit ne semblait pas avoir été défait. Peut-être Edward avait-il dormi seul ? C'était étrange mais à cette pensée, je me sentis vide... J'enfilais un peignoire en baillant. 9h17. J'avais dormi longtemps... presque 12h. Lorsque je descendais les marches, la porte d'entrée était ouverte et c'était le chantier sur le comptoir. Toutes les photos de Crystal étaient étalées, certaines d'entre elles découpées. A côté, une paire de ciseaux, un feutre noir et un petit tas de papier... En écartant les morceaux, je découvrais Tanya.

_A-t-il enlevé toutes les photos où son ex-femme se tenait ? _Un cliché était tourné, une ligne noire inscrite en biais.

**" Ce sera la seule qui survivra... "**

En retournant le cliché, je tombais sur la première photo de Crystal. Elle était à peine née et elle se tenait contre la poitrine de Tanya. D'ailleurs, cette dernière était transpirante visiblement. Elle regardait Crystal comme toute mère admirait son nouveau-né...et comme j'avais admiré Sohalia...

_Comment avait-elle pu devenir cette mère ignoble ? _

Edward ne découperait pas cette photo... C'était probablement la seule où Tanya avait été expressive en regardant ma filleule. Je reposais la photo et mon regard se posa sur le verre. Il était vide. Je le portais à mon nez...

_Du whisky ! Et merde... Il a encore bu... _

Je ne trouvais cependant pas de bouteille vide à proximité. Je prenais le verre et le portais dans l'évier. J'ouvrais le placard du dessous mais la poubelle était vide, sans bouteille. _J'aurai presque pu en être soulagée mais c'était plus fort que moi... je détestais quand Edward buvait... Surtout ces derniers temps..._

Je commençais à ouvrir le robinet pour faire la vaisselle mais j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je levais le regard vers Edward. Il était blanc et tremblait. Il tenait dans ses mains une enveloppe déchirée et deux feuilles... Ces dernières s'agitaient à mesure des tremblements de mon meilleur ami.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

_Le test ADN... _

* * *

**(*) = Réplique du film LECONS DE CONDUITE (dont j'ai déjà dû vous parler dans les OS Du Hasard). " **_Ne te sens pas coupable, la culpabilité est une mauvaise compagne _**". Je sais que je manque d'originalité en piquant cette réplique, mais je trouvais qu'elle se glissait tellement bien ici... **

* * *

_**Je tenais à vous poster ce chapitre avant de repartir sur Bordeaux**_

_**pour cette dernière semaine de cours avant Noël.**_

_**Pendant les vacances, je vais essayer de publier plus souvent**_

_**parce que comme vous vous en doutez, la fin se rapproche doucement.**_

_**Don't worry, il me reste environ 7 chapitres avant le dénouement final.**_

_**De plus, j'ai en projet une nouvelle fic qui s'appellera**_

_**" JARDIN SECRET "**_

_**  
J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**_

_**J'ai eu un peu de peine à l'écrire honnêtement.**_

_**Rendez-vous samedi pour la suite. **_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous !**_

_**Tiftouff.**_


	24. Chapter 24 : Notre explosion

**Pourquoi on doit marquer ce copyright à chaque fois ?  
Tout le monde le sait que c'est Stephenie Meyer qu'a pondu Edward et Bella**

**...**

**On va pas en faire un fromage ;)**

**Ajsela : **Ce n'est pas une fic qui se prête à faire du lemon à tours de bras. Le récit est ailleurs, ça viendra sûrement mais ce n'est pas la trame principale. Et quand il y en a, j'essaie de le faire résonner au plus juste par rapport à l'histoire. Et puis ensuite, il n'y aura pas de petite Renesmée dans l'immédiat. Primo parce que j'ai HORREUR de ce prénom (et quand je dis Horreur, je pèse mes mots MDR) et puis comme je l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne pense pas que ce serait une chose judicieuse que de placer une grossesse dans l'immédiat. Ca arrivera peut-etre plus tard =) En tout cas je peux te dire une chose : moi vivante jamais je ne leur donnerai une fille qui s'appelle Renesmée MDR. Bisous bonne lecture ;)

**coco : **On m'en a voulu d'avoir coupé à cet instant =) C'est très gentil à toi de me souhaiter de retrouver cette personne mais je crois que ça ferait plus de dégats que de biens. Donc, et même si c'est douloureux pour moi de ne plus avoir cette personne, je préfère en être éloignée mais le savoir heureux, que l'inverse. Je veux aussi te dire que tu as mon soutien à 600%. J'imagine à peu près ce que tu peux ressentir et ça me touche sincèrement que tu lises cette histoire. Si cela peut t'aider en quoi que ce soit, c'est une vraie bénédiction pour moi. Et si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler encore, je ne te promets pas d'être de bon conseil mais juste de t'écouter. Je sais aussi par expérience que c'est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas. Donc, si tu le souhaites et uniquement si tu le souhaites, je suis disponible par mail tiftouff19 msn . com (adresse mail, sans les espaces bien sûr!) et si tu éprouves le besoin d'évoquer le souvenir de Maxence, je suis là pour ça. Je t'embrasse, à bientôt et bonne lecture =)

**HelleHaare : **Edward avait bien mérité un réveil plein de douceurs pour une fois... Bonne lecture !

**mimie30 : **Coucou =) Ben j'sais pas trop où j'vais chercher tout ça ! Je suppose que c'est juste des trucs que j'ai envie d'écrire :) Voilà le résultat du test ADN. Je mets ici un petit résumé de JARDIN SECRET et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira !

**sandra : **Je pense comme toi, je pense qu'on ne peut pas réellement se remettre de la mort de son enfant. Ca vous change à jamais comme toutes les épreuves de la vie vous changent. Quant à Edward et Bella, il se passe un millier de trucs dans leurs têtes, la situation est compliquée... Merci de ton passage =) Bonne lecture, bisous.

**severine : **Un bouquin de FCDC ce serait le rêve mais je ne pense pas que cette histoire mérite autant d'honneurs =) Merci de ta review et bonne lecture.

**sweety : **En fait, je crois que ce serait inapproprié de faire tomber Bella enceinte maintenant. Edward est encore en plein deuil de son enfant et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il adhère à 100% à un autre enfant si cela devait arriver. Mais peut-être que ça viendra un jour... ou pas ^^

**Vanessa : **Je pense que je vais commencer Jardin Secret vers Noël.

**Merci aussi à Amandine77, bébé23 (**Même si t'as pas envie de faire de chichis, j'aime quand même tes reviews =) **), camille, Charloon', cilceferret, coccinelle, crazybells, Elodie, Lea, lou0çoOo6, matrineu54, Morgane, Pauline (**Merci de tous ces compliments mais je ne pense pas que Fragile Comme Du Crystal aurait le niveau pour être une histoire publiée =)**), sophiebelier, sweetdreams (**Vais-je être cruelle avec Edward sur tous les points ? Réponse ici =) Quant à Tanya, je compte tenter une explication sur son comportement dans un prochain chapitre. **), Twiladdict, twilight-poison, **

**Suite à pas mal de demandes, je vous donne le résumé de ma prochaine fic : Jardin Secret. Ce sera Edward-Bella (**désolée pour celle qui avait envie de changement LOL**). All human encore. **

**Sypnosis :**Edward, un ado de 17 ans qui a peu de confiance en lui et qui a du mal à trouver sa place, orphelin de père vit avec sa mère Elisabeth Masen et son beau-père Marcus avec lequel il ne s'entend pas du tout. A la recherche d'un petit boulot, il atterit comme employé de maison chez Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, les parents de Bella, une fille à laquelle il a peu prêté attention au lycée jusque là.

_**Le résumé sonne assez nase comme ça mais j'espère que la fic vous plaira parce que ça fait un moment qu'elle me trotte dans la tête et voilà quoi =) **_

**C'EST THE BIG CHAPTER (dans tous les sens du terme)**

**alors... j'espère que vous l'apprécierez =)**

**POV BELLA :**

Mon coeur palpitait bien trop fort. Edward semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ce papier... _Les résultats... _J'esquissais un pas vers lui, prête à le ramasser si ce n'était pas bon. Il leva sa tête vers moi, toujours tremblant, et soudain, un éclatant sourire inonda son visage.

- C'est ma fille...

Mon coeur éclata de bonheur... _Sa fille... _Edward se fendit d'un très large sourire et se précipita vers moi. Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas... En riant, il me fit tournoyer dans les airs et me reposa après un long moment. Il n'avait jamais été si beau, il rayonnait de bonheur autant que possible dans son cas... Des larmes de joie coulaient sur nos joues. J'aggripais mes bras autour de sa nuque et ses mains contre mes reins me serrèrent davantage contre lui. Il m'étreignit longuement.

- C'est ma fille... ma petite fille... Il n'emportera rien... C'était MA fille...J'ai l'impression... de renaître...

J'embrassais sa joue et conservais mon visage collé au sien. Il me serra plus fort et m'adressa un très grand sourire. Il était tellement beau... tellement heureux... plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces dernières semaines... Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage et soudain, je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laissais bercer par ce baiser dont j'appréciais chaque mouvement. Sa bouche avait une saveur incroyable et chaque embrassade était différente de la précédente. Rapidement, sa langue passa contre ma lèvre pour accéder à ma bouche et je lui accordais l'entrée bien volontiers. Il m'embrassa langoureusement, caressant et suçotant ma langue. Je m'efforçais de bien respirer par le nez pour garder cette étreinte le plus longtemps possible... J'avais beau vouloir tout faire pour qu'il vive à son rythme, je n'étais que trop heureuse à chaque fois qu'il m'accordait une étreinte...

_Comme si j'étais entière... Comme si j'étais moi..._

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ma bouche et s'éloigna, toujours souriant. Il posa son front contre le mien et souriait faiblement.

- Pardon, Bella...

Mon souffle était légèrement saccadé comme le sien et je lui rendis son sourire.

- Je t'en prie...

Il m'offrit un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et me relâcha.

- Regarde les résultats, Bella ! Regarde... C'est ma fille !

Je pris le papier entre mes mains et regardais les résultats. **"Compatibilité génétique : 100%"**

- Je te l'avais dit...

- Je sais... Tu es merveilleuse...

Sa main glissa sur ma taille et m'attira à lui. Il embrassa ma joue et ma tempe. Je rougissais de tant d'attentions... _Comme si tout devenait possible... La vie, l'avenir... l'amour... _Je contemplais les feuilles dans mes mains... _Enfin quelque chose qui finit bien... _Je me sentais incroyablement soulagée devant ce bonheur et surtout devant les sourires d'Edward. J'espérais que cette nouvelle pourrait le maintenir avec suffisamment de baume au coeur pour qu'il puisse croire en l'avenir au moins un peu...

- Bella...

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie d'aller au... enfin voir Crystal...

- Bien sûr ! Je vais venir avec toi...

- Va t'habiller...

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je grimpais à l'étage passer un jeans et un débardeur... Je masquais mon émotion... Il demandait volontairement d'aller au cimetière... Je l'accompagnerai dans cette épreuve... Et j'avais moi aussi envie d'aller me recueillir sur la tombe de ma filleule... Elle me manque énormément... Ne plus entendre sa voix, son petit rire...

Au fur et à mesure que le gravier crissait sous nos pas, mon ventre se nouait. Edward conservait un visage impassible. Nous approchions de la tombe... _de notre cauchemar... _Devant la sépulture blanche, il resta silencieux... _Je ne pouvais pas croire que Crystal se trouvait là-dessous. Pas elle... Pas à cinq ans... Il ne restait de ma filleule que cette pière lugubre et froide en marbre blanc... Tanya a tout emporté avec elle. En doublant ces véhicules, en heurtant ce camion, elle m'avait enlevé une part de mon rayon de soleil... Elle m'avait enlevé Crystal... _

Edward passa son bras sur ma taille et m'attira à lui alors que je laissais couler quelques larmes... Je me rapprochais de lui, passant mes bras pour l'étreindre... _Je ne ressens pas la moitié de ce qu'il ressent... Dans quel cauchemar a-t-il donc été embarqué ? _Mon coeur se serra à la souffrance d'Edward. Sans quitter la tombe des yeux, il embrassa mon front d'un baiser humide. Il pleurait en silence...

- C'est tellement... injuste...

Ma voix partit dans un sanglot incontrôlé. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward se resserrer sur ma hanche.

- Bella... Il faut qu'on... s'accroche...

Sa voix chevrotante alliée à son courage me fit craquer davantage. J'étouffais mes pleurs contre son tee-shirt. _Comment faisait-il ça ? Comment parvenait-il à me consoler alors qu'il souffrait ? Où trouvait-il tout ce courage ? Jamais je ne saurai être aussi forte que lui... Où trouvait-il cette force d'essayer de s'en sortir alors que son enfant n'était plus ? Si Sohalia me quittait, je ne crois pas que je pourrais essayer de vivre... _

Sa main vint se poser contre ma tête pour m'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il me berçait presque imperceptiblement, embrassant mon front et mes cheveux.

- Bella... chut... Ne pleure pas, ma Bella...

- Co... comment tu fais... pour...

- Je sais pas...

Sa voix partit légèrement dans les aigues et un sanglot suivi. Nos deux corps se serrèrent instinctivement et à cet instant-là, nous n'étions plus que deux âmes perdues qui essayaient de se raccrocher l'un à l'autre pour ne pas couler...

- Oh, vous êtes là mes chéris ?

La voix d'Esmé nous fit sursauter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous étions restés ainsi debout face à l'horreur mais j'eus l'impression de me réveiller. Nous tournions la tête vers la mère d'Edward qui eut un pâle sourire et s'approchait pour nous enlacer.

- Mes amours...

Elle nous prit tous les deux dans ses bras et nous embrassa à tour de rôle. Elle essuya mes larmes et en fit de même avec son fils.

- Je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles ces derniers jours... Je suis venue mais il n'y avait personne et vos téléphones ne répondaient pas...

Je rougissais légèrement, repensant à notre séjour.

- Nous étions partis... à Port Angeles... avoua Edward.

Je remarquais qu'il entourait le buste de sa mère de ses bras, son visage niché dans son cou. Esmé lui caressait tendrement la nuque et les cheveux.

- Vous avez eu raison... Est-ce que ça vous a fait du bien ?

Ni lui ni moi ne répondions... _Que penser de ce séjour ? _Il avait été indéfinissable...

- Maman... Je peux te parler ?

Elle caressa la joue de son fils dont le visage était rouge.

- Bien sûr mon Trésor...

- Je vais aller me balader... je vous laisse...

Edward avait besoin de discuter avec sa mère. C'était important qu'il voit d'autres personnes que moi...

- Tu devrais aller vers le parking. Carlisle est au fleuriste... Il ne va pas tarder...

Je vis Edward se raidir.

- Edward, s'il te plaît... lui dit Esmé.

- Je vais... voir Carlisle...

- Oui, il sera content...

Je m'approchais d'Edward, hésitante. Il glissa sa main sur ma taille et je déposais un rapide baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, rougissante de la présence d'Esmé. Cette dernière avait un sourire discret.

- A tout à l'heure... murmura Edward contre mon visage.

Je fis un petit signe à Esmé et m'éloignais en direction du portail. Carlisle était à sa berline.

- Hé, Bella... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !

- Edward et moi sommes venus...

- Edward est là ?

- Oui, il discute avec votre femme... Il voulait lui parler...

Mon coeur était lourd... je me sentais tellement oppressée par cet endroit... comme si j'avais pleinement pris conscience de la gravité de la situation et du tragique...

- Emmett m'a raconté leur petite altercation...

- Oh...

- Bella, comment est-ce que tu vis tout ça ?

_La question à ne pas poser... _

- Si vous saviez, Carlisle...

- Je t'offre un café ? Nous pourrions aller en parler si tu le souhaites...

_Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, je me sentais soulagée à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Edward. Je l'adorais et c'était bien simple mais je me sentais comme oppressée... il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un d'autre... Comme Edward le faisait sûrement avec Esmé. _

Carlisle m'attira dans un bistrot et nous nous installions en terrasse. Je touillais un long moment ma boisson.

- J'imagine comme ça doit être dur pour vous deux... tu adorais Crystal et tu es la meilleure amie d'Edward...

Je soupirais, relâchant ma cuillère et prenant ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais fatiguée et vidée nerveusement...

- Je suis... je me sens tellement impuissante... je ne peux rien faire et ça me tue... Edward est si mal... Quand il s'est enfui, j'ai cru que... j'allais mourir... s'il avait fait une betise Carlisle, je...

- Bella, c'est dur pour toi aussi. Mais tu rends Edward heureux dans son malheur. Tu es là à chaque seconde de sa vie. Il n'écoute plus que toi. Tu es la seule à avoir de l'influence sur lui. Ca a toujours été le cas... Edward n'a plus que toi.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable d'être forte pour lui...

- Personne ne te le demande. Tu as aussi un deuil à faire... Ce que je t'implore... c'est de ne pas le quitter... tout de suite. Il a besoin de ta présence... Tu n'as pas à faire semblant d'etre heureuse ou forte. Il a juste besoin que quelqu'un lui tienne la main et je crois qu'il a envie que ce soit toi qui le fasse...

**..::..**

**POV EDWARD :**

- Bella est vraiment quelqu'un de bien...

Les mots de ma mère me sortaient de ma torpeur. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier les larmes de ma meilleure amie... sa détresse... Elle commençait à craquer et je commençais à paniquer... _Comment j'allais faire si je devais la consoler ?_ _Je suis incapable d'être aussi courageux qu'elle... _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chéri ?

Je fermais les yeux, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour solliciter les précieux conseils d'Esmé.

- Je suis perdu Maman...

Sa main sur mon épaule me procura une chaleur très agréable... _Maman a toujours eu les bons gestes..._

- Ma petite fille voulait... ses parents unis et... maintenant la mort de Tanya me fait me rendre compte de... que je n'aurai pas voulu que les choses se passent ainsi...

- On ne peut pas effacer le passé, Edward... Mais on peut changer l'avenir, que ce soit par nos actes ou nos décisions, tu comprends ?

- Crystal croyait... elle espérait toujours... elle aimait Tanya...

- C'est normal Trésor, c'était sa maman... A son âge, elle ne savait pas différencier le bien et la manipulation... C'était une enfant très intelligente mais elle n'avait que cinq ans, Edward... A cet âge-là, on rêve tous d'une famille unie...

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais, Maman ? Je détruis le rêve de ma fille...

Esmé fronçait les sourcils, se rapprochant de moi. _A cet instant, j'aurai aimé fuir... Ne pas avouer mes fautes... ma tromperie envers ma fille... Je ne voulais pas perdre le soutien de ma mère..._

- Comment estimes-tu détruire le rêve de Crystal ?

- Maman... je...

Je baissais le visage... _Comment avouer cette réalité ? Comment dévoiler tout ce que mon coeur ressentait et ce qui l'alourdissait ? Je suis éperdument épris d'Isabella Swan-Black. J'ose songer à aimer alors que ma fille vient de mourir, voilà un mois..._

- Tu aimes Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'aimes et tu as une aventure avec elle ?

Je relevais la tête, piqué au vif. _Comment savait-elle ? _Esmé eut un petit sourire et sa main passa sous mon menton pour que je croise son regard.

- Vos gestes sont plus tendres... Votre relation devient une relation de proximité... Pour une simple séparation de quelques minutes, elle t'a embrassé quasiment sur la bouche et tu as passé ta main sur sa taille... Vous ne vous embrassiez que rarement pour vous séparer cinq minutes... Vous avez toujours eu ces regards pleins de douceur l'un pour l'autre, mais ils sont plus prononcés... Tu as fermé les yeux sous son baiser et elle aussi... Quelque chose s'est passé entre vous... Quelque chose de plus fort... Et maintenant, tu as peur de l'aimer... parce que tu as peur de l'avenir... tu as peur de vivre...

Je ne savais plus comment je devais réagir... Esmé voyait tout... Elle analysait tout... _Comment nier l'horreur de mon geste ? Comment nier que je déchirais le rêve de Crystal ? _

- Ecoute-moi, Edward... Vivre ne fait pas de toi un criminel... Et même si ta petite fille voulait sa famille, ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était que son papa garde son sourire... sa joie de vivre... Crystal t'aimait ainsi : quand tu étais un papa heureux.

- Mais je ne suis plus papa...

Esmé soupira et posa sa main sur mon coeur.

- Ce n'est pas un rôle que l'on peut quitter. Etre parents, c'est à vie. Quelqu'en soient les conséquences. Tu resteras son père pour l'éternité et tu as le droit de parler d'elle, parce que c'est ton monde. Et il y a des tas de couples divorcés. Les enfants s'adaptent. Si Tanya n'était pas partie, vous auriez fini par vous séparer. Crystal aurait vécu entre deux mais elle aurait préféré cela que voir ses parents se déchirer. Et je suis certaine par exemple que Sohalia sera de cet avis : elle préfèrera voir ses deux parents bien s'entendre séparés, que s'ils étaient restés ensemble et se déchiraient...

_Un poignard se retourna dans ma poitrine, lascérant mes entrailles..._

- Peu importe... Bella aime un autre homme... Jacob le sait... Elle en aime un autre... Il n'y a pas d'avenir pour moi, Maman...

Esmé me regarda, les yeux peinés. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Mon chéri... Mon petit garçon... Ne te laisse pas abattre...

- Je sais plus quoi faire maman... Elle... je l'aime mais... elle en aime un autre... Je... On a eu une aventure à Port Angeles et j'y ai tellement cru... si tu savais... Mais son coeur n'est pas à moi...

_C'est en parlant que je réalise à quel point Bella comptait pour moi... Si je m'étais lancé dix ans plus tôt... si j'avais osé avoir une dose de courage... les choses auraient sûrement été différentes... _

- Essaie une chose à la fois, Edward : remets-toi de tout ça et ensuite parle à Bella... Tu as besoin de faire les choses progressivement mon chéri...

Elle avait raison... comme toujours... Je ne saurai envisager l'avenir tant que le passé m'entourerait...

- Prends du temps pour faire ton deuil... Tu en as besoin...

_Bien sûr... Mais combien de temps cette douleur lascinante me déchirerait-elle le coeur ? Combien de jours apporteront leur lot de tristesse ? Combien de nuits d'insomnies ? Ma vie a définitivement changé. Il me faudra du temps avant d'accepter que Bella intègre toute cette souffrance... Elle ne méritait pas de vivre avec un type qui serait invariablement traumatisé à vie... Elle méritait mieux que moi... Elle mérite l'homme qu'elle aime depuis toujours... _

**-::-**

**POV BELLA : **

Lorsque Esmé et Edward nous avaient rejoints au café, j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami visiblement troublé. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de saluer son père... Carlisle souffrait de la situation, même s'il affirmait comprendre. C'est dans un silence de plomb qu'Edward et moi avions regagné la maison... _Il semblait si distant... _Il était monté s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis toute la journée et n'en était même pas redescendu pour diner. Je n'avais pas insisté, il avait souvent ces moments où il s'isolait, ne disait rien... Il avait toujours été très introverti, même lorsque nous étions ados. J'imagine combien la situation ne l'aidait pas...

_Moi, à sa place, qu'est-ce que je serai devenue ? _

Le lendemain matin, j'étais entrain de ranger la chambre où je dormais (qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis qu'Edward avait cassé le miroir) quand j'entendis la sonnette. Mon meilleur ami devait être en bas, car j'entendis une voix s'élever.

" Et maintenant, vous prenez ces putain de papiers et vous vous cassez ! C'est clair ? Vous n'aurez rien de MA fille ! "

_Demetri..._

Je descendis à toute vitesse pour voir Edward et Demetri se confronter du regard.

" Barrez-vous ! Et ne revenez plus jamais ici ! "

Edward claqua la porte, visiblement furieux. Mes entrailles se serraient. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, je crus le voir tanguer. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et ses yeux cernés. Il me frola à peine pour remonter à l'étage et s'enfermer de nouveau... Une odeur alcoolisée se brassa avec l'air...

_Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? _Derrière la porte, il y avait toujours l'ombre de Demetri. Je lui ouvris.

- Demetri, ne restez pas là... Edward pourrait...

Il ne m'écoutait pas, rivé sur le papier face à lui. Je sortis et fermais la porte derrière moi.

- Ce que j'ai fait est ignoble, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était peu de le dire...

- Ecoutez Demetri... maintenant que cette histoire est réglée...

- Je sais même pas ce qui m'a pris... Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude, croyez-moi... Pardonnez-moi Bella... Je ne voulais pas faire de mal mais...

- Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait. Ce test aura au moins le mérite d'avoir rendu Edward heureux une petite heure... Dans son état, c'est déjà beaucoup. Je ne vous remercierai pas pour cela malgré tout.

- Bien sûr... Mais je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses... Vous avez écouté mon histoire et vous avez su ne pas trop m'en vouloir...

Je soupirais. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'avais du mal à lui en vouloir... Il semblait presque aussi paumé qu'Edward. _Finalement, leur cas est presque le même : ils ont tous deux aimé et été manipulé par Tanya... _

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Demetri plia la feuille des résultats du test ADN et le glissa dans sa poche.

- Bien... je crois que je vais aller... au fleuriste. Acheter une fleur et aller la poser sur la tombe de la fille de votre ami... Pour m'excuser du mal que j'ai fait à son père. Je n'en mettrai pas à Tanya... enfin je vous dis ça mais je le ferai probablement quand même... C'était l'amour de ma vie... Et puis je vais faire mon sac, mes cartons et rentrer en Italie auprès de mes parents. Il y a longtemps que je ne les ai vus...

Il eut un petit sourire sans joie. Mon coeur se serra à son discours. _Dans le fond, il n'était pas mauvais. Dans le fond, il a juste été abusé... _Je lui pressais l'épaule.

- Vous avez raison. Rentrez chez vous et... faites en sorte d'oublier tout ça...

Il me sourit rapidement et, timidement, me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes une femme très chouette. J'espère que vous vous en relèverez vous et Edward... Quant à moi, je crois que je dois des excuses à la petite même si c'est symbolique...

Je lui adressais un sourire à mon tour.

- Au revoir !

Il commença à s'éloigner vers le portail.

- Oh, Démétri !

Il se retourna, étonné.

- Oui ?

- Une rose... Mettez une rose sur la tombe de Crystal... Une rose blanche... C'était sa fleur préférée...

Il secoua la tête en acquiessant.

- Bien sûr ! Je lui dois bien cela...

Il quitta la propriété, sans un mot de plus.

La semaine s'écoula... lentement. J'étais seule la plupart du temps... J'ignorais pourquoi mais Edward m'évitait consciencieusement. Il s'enfermait toute la journée dans la chambre, ne descendait que pour prendre un repas sur deux. Il restait la nuit en bas, pendant que je dormais. Je le savais parce que j'entendais la télévision de la chambre et aussi et surtout parce que le matin, lorsque je descendais, je trouvais souvent une bouteille ouverte... _Ca me bouffait... _Et dès que j'essayais de lui parler, il quittait la pièce sans plus de cérémonie...

Il agissait comme un fantôme mais pourtant... souvent... à table, je sentais son regard peser sur moi... Lorsque je croisais ses yeux, ils avaient l'air si tristes... Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, apparemment... De lourdes cernes abimaient son visage... il ne prenait plus soin de lui... _Il a sûrement tant de choses à penser... _

_Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Une semaine plus tôt, tout m'avait semblé si possible... Quelque chose s'était passé à l'hôtel... Je n'étais pas télépathe mais cette nuit merveilleuse où nous avions vraiment faits l'amour... Quelque chose d'indescriptible était venu me frapper de plein fouet... comme une évidence... une évidence tellement forte qu'elle m'échappait aujourd'hui... Je n'arrivais même plus à mettre le doigt dessus... Est-ce que Edward l'avait ressenti ? Est-ce que c'était cela qui le perturbait à ce point ? _

J'étais perdue. Je ne savais plus comment agir et honnêtement, j'étais fatiguée... Ma fille me manquait, bien que je l'appelais désormais deux à trois fois par jour pour combler le vide. Elle me racontait sa petite vie et moi pendant ce bref temps, j'oubliais tous mes soucis. _A quoi se raccrochait Edward pour oublier sa peine ? _

Une amie à laquelle j'aurai pu me confier me manquait également. Je n'osais pas appeler Alice ou Rosalie... Edward était toujours à la maison, il m'aurait entendu et je me refusais de parler de lui dans son dos... Je me sentais plus seule que jamais... Quand je croisais les photos de Crystal, mon coeur se serrait et bien souvent, je me mettais à pleurer... Elle me manquait cruellement... Je me rappelais son rire, sa curiosité... _Un amour de princesse... _Un mois que j'étais ici et je ressentais déjà les cicatrices de cette douloureuse expérience agir sur moi sans que je ne puisse les éviter...

**-::-**

**POV EDWARD :**

Il est 5h30 du matin et je ne dors pas. La télé tourne en fond. Pour rien. Je me suis éloigné de Bella... Comme si ça aurait pu m'aider à y voir plus clair... J'ai constamment mal au crâne... _Crystal me manque. Ma vie a changé. Ma vie a changé. Ma vie a changé. Ma. Vie. A. Changé. _Définitivement. Je ne sais même plus comment lutter. Où m'accrocher. Je suis ignoble avec ma meilleure amie. Ma mère m'a dit de faire du tri pour avancer.

_MAIS COMMENT ON FAIT CE PUTAIN DE TRI DE MERDE ? _

Bella dort... Je ne la vois plus la journée... Je la fuis volontairement. Dès que je suis près d'elle, je perds la tête. Mes sentiments m'envahissent et je ne pense plus. Comme ce que me produit ce verre de whisky que j'ai devant moi. Ce n'est pas la même ivresse... Mais je n'ai plus que ça pour me faire tourner la tête... Plus que mon verre pour engourdir et détendre mon corps à la fois... Plus que cet alcool qui m'entoure de coton pour une nuit où j'oublie. Je ne dors plus... _trop de cauchemars dans lesquels une voiture s'encastre sous un camion... ces cris, ce bruit de tôle froissé... insupportable réalité ! _

La porte grince doucement, alors je prends mon temps pour l'ouvrir. Bella est lovée sous son drap qui détoure son corps. _Elle dort... elle s'agite... elle marmonne... _A-t-elle, elle aussi du mal à trouver un sommeil paisible ? Hier soir, j'ai remarqué ses cernes... Et son visage plus mince. _Elle a perdu du poids. Elle mange moins. Elle ne sort plus... Elle se laisse dépérir... comme toi... _L'idée m'est insupportable. Pourquoi reste-t-elle dans cette maison alors qu'elle se meurt ? Elle a sa fille, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec elle ?

- Edward... c'est toi ?

Sa voix brouillée me fait sursauter. _Elle s'est réveillée... _

- Pardon, Bella. Je...

Elle se redresse contre la tête du lit. La chambre a été nettoyé de mes précédents dégâts... Le miroir est toujours fendu et brisé. Bella allume sa petite lampe de chevet.

- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque

_La question est bien trop vaste... _Je hausse les épaules. _Que dire de plus ? _Elle soulève le drap et vient à ma rencontre. Elle ne porte qu'un tee-shirt et un boxer... _Horrible tentatrice... _Ses mains frôlent les miennes. Je me laisse guider jusqu'au rebord du matelas. Son parfum m'obscède... entêtant... Je m'asseois sur le lit et elle me fait face, debout.

- Edward, parle-moi...

Ses mains tracent ma nuque et mes cheveux. _Délicate caresse... _

- Tu as encore bu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Dis-moi Edward... Pourquoi tu bois ? Je sais que toutes les nuits tu vides une bouteille... J'entends la porte claquer à 23h. Je sais que tu vas à la supérette acheter des bières et du whisky... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? J'ai horreur de te savoir ivre...

Sa voix chevrotante craque... _Pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je lui fais tout ce mal ? _En relevant la tête, ses yeux sont humides et une larme roule sur sa joue. Ses doigts serrent mes cheveux derrière ma tête.

- Je déteste ça... Je déteste que tu te détruises... Je déteste ton silence... Je n'en peux plus, Edward... Je suis fatiguée...

Sa voix explose dans sa peine. Je ne supporte plus de la voir ainsi... Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à agir ainsi, mais elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses et me tire la tête en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut pour réagir ? Je ne sais plus quoi te dire ou quoi faire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta tete, hein ?

Son visage est déformé par la rage, elle pleure et me secoue en même temps. _Si seulement je pouvais tout lui dire... _Sans réfléchir, mes mains entourèrent son visage pour effacer ses larmes... mais je ne me contrôlais plus. _Je sais bien qu'elle aime un autre homme... mais cette idée m'est insupportable... _Je plaque alors mes lèvres contre les siennes, réalisant mon geste seulement lorsque nos bouches s'unissaient. Je voulus me dégager mais ses bras entourèrent ma nuque et sa langue brisa le barage de mes lèvres. Je rendis les armes et elle me renversa sur le matelas, son bassin frottant ma virilité qui se réveillait sous cet assaut. _Il fallait que je m'éloigne avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré... _Mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Je la fis rouler sur moi et lui arrachais presque sa chemise. Ma bouche parcourait son corps mais dans une rage et une force impressionnantes, elle se repositionna sur moi.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut elle qui mena la barque. Elle ne me laissa pas bouger. Elle s'empalait sur ma virilité rapidement, son corps ondulant délicieusement sur le mien. L'orgasme me submergea de toute part, m'écrasant littéralement. Je suffoquais de plaisir, enhivré de ce bonheur douloureux... _J'étais de nouveau ivre... mais ivre d'elle... _Pourtant, la magie de notre précédente soirée n'opéra pas. Bella se retira de moi très vite et se rallongeait dans le lit. Elle me tourna le dos et je compris à cet instant combien mon attitude l'avait blessé. J'aurai voulu la prendre dans mes bras, mais c'était inutile...

_La mort de ma famille a tout changé. Pour tout le monde. _

Je me rhabillais prestement et rejoignais la cuisine. Mon regard tomba sur le calendrier. _25 Aout. _Quatre semaines. Quatres semaines, deux jours, et quelques heures que ma vie s'était écroulée. Affalé sur ce comptoir dans ma cuisine, les yeux cernés, mon corps vide de toute âme, j'entendais au loin les rires de ma fille.

_Emportée._

Les cris d'étonnements de ma femme quand quelque chose lui plaisait.

_Emportée._

En haut, la seule âme vivante restait ma meilleure amie qui, prostrée dans mon malheur, avait délaissé mari et enfant pour me tenir compagnie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien. Comme je haïssais la chaleur de sa peau alors que les deux seules enveloppes charnelles comptant à mes yeux étaient réduites à poussière...

Chaque infime particule de ma propre peau me brulait, transpirait. Je voulais en finir. En terminer avec ce supplice qui me transperçait chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde...

J'emplissais mon premier verre de whisky de la journée et le vidais d'une traite. Je me tournais vers la pendule qui n'affichait que 6h10 du matin...

_Il me fallait oublier cette horreur... Oublier l'idée que ma femme que j'avais vénéré n'était pas parfaite... que je devais faire son deuil plus vite et effacer toutes ses erreurs... Oublier le bonheur que me procurait ma fille... _Oublier que je couchais avec Bella pour retrouver cette ivresse parfaite...

Je ne la vis pas descendre vers 8h30 et pourtant, je l'entendis pleurer. Lorsque je relevais ma tête tapante et étourdie par l'alcool vers elle, son visage était accusateur... ses yeux furieux...

_" Tu as encore bu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? J'ai horreur de te savoir ivre... "_

Ses mots de cette nuit revinrent enfoncer mon mal-être... _Je ne peux pas y échapper... _Je ne peux plus supporter son regard lourd... savoir que je l'ai déçu et pourtant ne pas pouvoir lutter contre tout ça... Je me lève en trébuchant et parvins à me faufiler à l'étage. Je n'ai pas emprunté l'escalier que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer...

Mes pas me conduisent à la chambre de Crystal... _Une éternité que je n'y suis pas entré... _Chaque objet est à sa place... son odeur de bébé est encore là... Je frôle du bout des doigts chaque centimètre de la pièce... _C'est comme si elle allait surgir et m'appeler pour aller jouer... " PAPA ! VIENS ON VA JOUER AU TOBGOG-GGAN ! " _Son rire... Sa voix... Son odeur... J'ouvre le tiroir de sa comode. Toutes ses petites affaires... Ses petits pulls, ses robes... ses chaussettes... Tous ses vêtements ont cette odeur... _Elle me manque tellement... _Je porte chaque tissu à mon visage... Chacun d'eux s'associe à un souvenir... _Se peut-il que ma mémoire soit à ce point précise pour la vie de ma fille ? _Je fouille et une réminiscence m'inonde à chaque fois. Sous mes doigts, au fond du tiroir... un papier... Peut-être une photo ? Mon coeur bondit de joie à cette perspective... Je l'extirpe et tombe sur une lettre timbrée mais ouverte. Une lettre adressée à Tanya Denali... _Une écriture de mouche, assez grossière. _

J'ignore pourquoi mais mes mains se mettent à trembler. L'expéditeur est inconnu. J'ouvre l'enveloppe et m'asseois sur le lit pour parcourir les lignes.

_" 10 juillet._

_Ma chère T,_

_Merci pour ce gros chèque ! Je l'ai encaissé immédiatement et je vais très vite en faire bon usage, tu peux me croire. Une véritable aubaine pour nous deux que tu sois tombée sur deux types aussi généreux et peu avares que ton mari et ce Demetri. Tes talents de comédienne me bluffent à chaque fois (rires). Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attriste le plus : ton incontestable don de manipulation que j'aimerai posséder, ou bien la naiveté de ces deux pauvres garçons... _

_Je suis ravi que ta sale gamine ait arrêté de chouiner ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'une bonne tarte la calmerait et la mettrait sous silence. Elle ne voulait pas " faire de danse " mais je t'avais bien précisé qu'avec une claque, elle t'obéirait ! Une chance que ton époux si protecteur n'ait pas été là quand tu as annoncé à ta gosse qu'elle ferait des cours de danse. _

_Je nous battis une belle vie et tout ça sur la tune de ton mari et ton amant... C'est le plus beau métier de toute ma vie ! Les travaux de la maison vont avancer. N'oublie pas de bien expliquer à ta fille que c'est toi qui commande. Puisque la claque a marché, je t'encourage à réitérer l'expérience ! Elle est beaucoup plus obéissante ! _

_On fera cracher un max à cullen pour la pension alimentaire et on vivra heureux. Tu dois pouvoir obtenir beaucoup au niveau du divorce. Ton mari est riche, tu as toujours eu des gouts de luxe. _

_Je t'aime Tanya. Bientôt, notre rêve va se réaliser ! Bientôt, je pourrais nous offrir la belle vie sans travailler et on aura suffisamment touchés pour renvoyer ta putain de gosse chez son père. On sera plus heureux sans elle, tu as bien raison ! Ce n'est qu'une pleurnicheuse. _

_J'ai hâte de te voir toi et ton splendide petit cul. _

_J. " _

**-::-**

**POV EMMETT : **

Nous étions entrain de prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Alice et Jasper avec Carlisle quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella. De petites larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle tomba dans les bras de ma soeur. _Bon sang putain, il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ! _Carlisle se précipita sur elle.

- Bella ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Elle éclata en sanglots contre Alice.

- Je sais... pas... je sais plus... Il boit et... il se referme... et j'ai tellement mal...

Voir pleurer Bella était toujours un truc difficile. Je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps... je l'adorais. Elle faisait partie de ma famille depuis que mon nigaud de petit frère avait fait sa connaissance au collège. Elle ne pleurait pas souvent, c'était une fille forte Bella. Si elle craquait de la sorte, c'est qu'il avait dû se produire quelque chose avec mon frère.

- Tu devrais aller voir Edward et lui parler, Emmett. Tu as pas mal d'influence sur lui ! me dit Jasper alors qu'Alice faisait s'asseoir Bella.

- Ouais, ok...

- Attends Emmett, je viens avec toi ! annonça Carlisle

- Papa, tu devrais peut-être...

- Ne discute pas et prends tes clés tu veux ?

Dans la jeep, Carlisle ne décolérait pas.

- P'pa, tu devrais te calmer... Edward et toi en ce moment c'est pas trop la joie...

- Justement ! Ecoute Emmett ! Je sais ce qu'il traverse... Si je devais vous perdre, je deviendrai fou. Mais tu as entendu Bella, non ? Tu as vu son état ? Elle dit qu'il boit... Il lui a peut-être fait du mal... On peut pas le laisser faire ça. On doit le secouer. Maman et Alice n'en dorment pratiquement pas. Il t'a foutu sur la gueule. Il a des crises de folie. Il passe d'une humeur à une autre sans prévenir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, on aurait dit un fantôme. Ton frère est entrain de se laisser mourir et ça, je ne l'accepterai pas ! Il pourra me gueuler dessus autant qu'il veut, je ne le laisserai pas se tuer, c'est clair ? C'est mon fils, merde ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Si même Bella abandonne, je ne donne pas cher de son avenir !

Il avait raison... _et putain il commençait à me faire flipper ! _Je me garais devant la maison et Carlisle et moi descendions rapidement de voiture pour sonner. Mais arrivés devant la porte, on entendit un grand hurlement et un incroyable fracas.

_PUTAIN DE MERDE ! _

Je tournais la poignée et nous entrions dans le hall très vite.

_Oh... seigneur... _

Ce que je vis... ici... jamais je n'aurai cru le voir... _jamais_... et surtout pas venant d'Edward... Mon frère devenait fou..._ littéralement._ Le salon... ne ressemblait plus au salon... La table basse avec le rebord en verre était brisée. La chaise du bureau était sur les éclats de verre. Tous les bibelots de l'étagère étaient aussi au sol...

_Tout... plus rien n'était debout... _Jamais je n'avais vu un tel désordre... Edward était au milieu, tirant sur les pans de sa chemise, les dents serrées et des larmes roulant sur son visage. Il étouffait ses cris... _Folie ? _

Carlisle fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita sur lui pour lui tirer sur les bras.

- EDWARD ARRETE CA !

- LACHE-MOI ! PUTAIN LACHE MOI !

Carlisle fut repoussé aussi vite par le bras d'Edward. Je réagis et me jetais sur Edward.

- CALME-TOI PUTAIN !

Pourtant, inépuisable, mon frère continuait de déchirer sa veste. J'avais l'impression de serrer une roche contre moi tant sa colère se traduisait dans sa force. _Putain ! _Je sentis un coup de poing dans mon ventre...

- LACHEZ-MOI ! JE VEUX MOURIR ! ELLE A FRAPPE MA FILLE ! ELLE A FRAPPE MA FILLE ! ELLE VOULAIT PARTIR ELLE FRAPPAIT CRYSTAAAL !

Carlisle revint à la charge en essayant d'attraper les bras d'Edward. _Il se débattait et rudement bien ! _

- Qui a frappé ta fille ? Qui, Edward ?

Mon frère hurla de douleur, son visage rougi. Des sanglots plus déchirants me touchèrent au plus profond... _J'avais cru qu'Edward s'en sortirait... Il n'y arriverait jamais... _

Ma vue se troublait d'eau salée lorsqu'il attrapa une feuille déchirée en deux. Carlisle la prit et la recomposais. J'avais réussi à attraper les bras d'Edward et les immobiliser derrière son dos. Il continuait de se débattre... _Il tentait de s'échapper. _Au fil de sa lecture, Carlisle déglutissait. Il plaça sa main sur sa bouche, choqué... _Putain ! Mais c'est quoi toute cette merde ? _

- CA TE CHOQUE HEIN CARLISLE ? TOI QUI N'A MEME PAS PU SAUVER MA GAMINE ! TU N'AS RIEN PU FAIRE SOI-DISANT ALORS QUE TU ES MEDECIN ! ET TES PUTAIN DE COLLEGUES DE MERDE ! ILS N'ONT RIEN TENTE, TU M'ENTENDS ? RIEN TENTES !

- Edward ! Arrête de dire ça ! Elles sont mortes sur le coup ! Ils n'ont rien pu faire !

Je tentais tout pour essayer de le calmer, mais mes paroles décuplèrent sa rage. Il se libéra de ma poigne et dans son élan, il arracha du mur le miroir et l'envoya voler au sol... Carlisle eut juste le temps de me pousser... Je sentis un éclat de verre rebondir contre mon jeans...

- ELLE A FRAPPE MA GAMINE ! ELLE M'A TRAHI DE TOUS LES COTES ! ELLE A FINI PAR TUER MA FILLE ! SI ELLE N'ETAIT PAS MORTE, JE L'AURAI TUE ! ELLE A TUE MA FILLE MERDE !

Son visage était déformé par la rage. Sa chemise n'était plus que lambeaux... _Ces images se gravaient en moi... Edward n'aurait aucune issue... _

- CRYSTAL EST MORTE ! ET C'EST NOTRE FAUTE A TOUS !

Edward lançait des coups de pied dans le buffet. La vaisselle rangée à l'intérieur émit un petit tintement. Edward ouvrit les portes et arracha tout du rangement, pour tout briser. _J'étais impuissant... _A côté de moi, Carlisle pleurait. Edward ouvrit la petite porte vitrée du haut du buffet et son poing rageur partit dans la vitre, la brisant dans un grand éclat...

Mon coeur ne fit qu'un tour quand je vis sa main ensanglantée... _Il s'était coupé... Il saignait. _

- AARGHHH...

Edward ramena sa main contre lui, se pliant en deux. Au moment où Carlisle commença à courir vers lui pour voir sa blessure sûrement pleine de petits bouts de verre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Bella entra en courant. Son regard était fou. Mon frère leva sa tête à temps juste pour sentir la gifle monumentale qui s'abatit sur son visage...

Le bruit de la claque retentit dans l'air. Carlisle et moi nous immobilisions et Alice, arrivée à la suite de Bella, ouvrit de grands yeux. Edward, sonné, était muet. Le visage de Bella était empli de larmes, sa poitrine se soulevait à une vitesse impressionnante. Sa respiration était trop bruyante.

- POURQUOI TU ME FAIS CA BORDEL ? JE T'AIME EDWARD ! JE T'AIME BORDEL MAIS JE SUPPORTE PLUS DE TE VOIR TE DETRUIRE !

_Elle l'aime... Elle lui a hurlé dessus... mais elle l'aime... j'en étais sûr !_

Je crois que tout bascula à cet instant... Edward tomba à genoux au sol, dans les débris de verre... Un silence oppressant nous entoura... Je n'entendais plus que ça...

- Je t'aime... aussi... B...Bella... Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie...

Edward, agenouillé devant elle, sa main blessée contre lui, se balança d'avant en arrière en pleurant... _Il craque..._

- Je t'aime, Bella... depuis toujours... mais... j'y arrive plus...

J'observais alors Bella. De nombreuses larmes affluaient sur ses joues, son menton tremblait... Elle fixait Edward au sol et se laissa tomber à genoux face à lui... Lentement, il releva sa tête vers elle. Elle s'empara de sa main valide et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle entoura le visage de mon petit frère et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes...

_... 16 ans... 16 ans qu'ils se connaissent... Ils se sont rencontrés à 12 ans... ils en ont 28... et enfin, toutes les barrières tombent... Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont compliqués ces deux-là... _

- Oh seigneur... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été longs... souffla Alice dans un pleur.

Je ne pus retenir mon large sourire... _Quelque chose, une vieille intuition, me soufflait qu'à partir de maintenant, une page pourrait être tournée..._

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! murmurais-je en les regardant.

Ils étaient toujours agenouillés au sol, s'étreignaient très fortement. Mon frère caressait le dos de sa meilleure (_petite ?)_ amie tandis que cette dernière serrait ses poings dans ses cheveux, leur baiser ininterrompu... Je me sentais de trop dans ce tableau...

_16 ans d'attente... 16 ans durant lesquels ils crevaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre. 16 années qui les virent se marier à deux autres personnes pas faites pour eux deux et donnés naissance à deux merveilleuses petites filles qui auraient dûes être LEURS filles à tous les deux... 16 ans que l'un comme l'autre avouait séparément ses sentiments... Et aujourd'hui, ils se le disent enfin... _

Leur baiser se termina, leurs fronts se joignirent... Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre. Bella était en larmes, souriant en même temps. Edward avait sa main droite sur les reins de cette dernière tandis que la gauche ensanglantée caressait le visage face à lui. Elle lui murmurait des choses que je n'entendais pas de ma place... Mais probablement ce " Je t'aime " qui leur avait tant manqué. Edward eut une petite grimace lorsqu'il voulut tendre ses doigts. Carlisle, qui essayait de retenir son léger sourire, s'avança avec prudence parmi les bouts de verre.

- Viens, Edward... On va soigner ta main avant que ça ne s'infecte...

Et pour la première fois depuis quatre longues semaines, Edward acquiessa sans se battre avec notre père... Bella l'aida à se relever, sans le lâcher. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres et se mit à rougir en se blottissant contre le torse d'Edward quand elle vit qu'Alice et moi les regardions. Je pris ma petite soeur contre moi et l'entraînais vers la sortie.

- Hé ! Mais moi je veux rester ! J'adore les histoires d'amour qui se finissent bien... !

Je soupirais. _Quelle phénomène celle-là aussi ! Avec mon bargeot de frère et mon écervelée de petite soeur... je sais pas dans quelle famille j'avais ateri ! _

- Allez viens Al', je vais te payer une glace !

Elle tapota dans ses mains en sautillant.

- Suuuuper !

Bella et Carlisle éclatèrent de rire. Edward eut un petit sourire, mais c'était un sourire franc... je le savais...

**.o.0.o.**

**Et merci 100.000 fois !**

**Vous avez fait péter et bien péter la barre des 2.000 reviews**

**environ 100 sur le dernier chapitre...**

**Je suis une auteure comblée =)  
Merci :) **

**Aussi, au niveau de mercis, **

**merci à my wife**

**(**ma Gaelle... plus le temps passe et plus je t'apprécie=) **)**

**pour son idée concernant la lettre de James.**

**De manière plus officielle : il reste six chapitres à cette histoire.**

**Pour celles qui suivent LES OS du Hasard, je publierai l'OS promis lundi avec un peu de retard.**

**Je m'en excuse. **

**Sinon, vous aurez la suite mardi ou mercredi **

**de Fragile Comme Du Crystal.**

**Bon dimanche à toutes !**

**Bises à l'oeil**

**Tiffany. **


	25. Chapter 25 : Leur raison d'être

**Merry Christmas to Stephenie Meyer !**

* * *

**bébé23 : **Tous les morceaux ne pourront jamais totalement se recoller mais ils vont sûrement songer à construire de nouvelles choses avec les petites pièces restantes... Bonne lecture =)

**camille : **Je pense que je vais lancer Jardin Secret dès la fin de Fragile Comme Du Crystal. Ou peut-être un peu avant, fin décembre. En gros c'est bientôt quoi =) J'espère que tu aimeras. Ce sera différent de cette fic mais j'ai envie d'essayer cette aventure. Bonne lecture :)

**coco : **Ce chapitre précédent m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre... Gérer toutes ces émotions en même temps m'a donné l'impression que j'allais exploser. Concernant une publication... j'y pense, non en fait j'en rêve, mais je ne suis pas sûre que mes écrits le méritent. Mais si jamais je suis bénie et que j'ai la chance de publier, je te le signalerai merci =) Bonne lecture ;)

**Elise : **En fait, le dernier chapitre a été celui que j'ai préféré écrire je crois bien. Je prévoyais cette scène de rage depuis bien longtemps et je frétillais sur ma chaise en l'écrivant LOL. Bonne lecture =)

**lou0çoOo6 : **On est tous d'accord avec Alice je crois : vive les histoires d'amour qui se terminent bien ! Mon dieu que tu me flattes, je vais finir par plus passer les portes MDR. Bonne lecture =)

**matrineu54 : **C'est mieux que Tanya soit morte sinon je pense qu'Edward l'aurait étranglé et ce serait pas la table du salon et le buffet qui auraient morflé mais ça aurait été elle ! Une page va pouvoir se tourner tranquillement... Bonne lecture =)

**Morgane : **J'ai essayé de brouiller les pistes, surtout pour montrer l'état d'esprit qu'avait Edward : un coup il pensait qu'il pouvait aimer Bella et dix minutes après, il était persuadé que c'était mission impossible. Ses pensées ont longtemps joué au yoyo. Bella a fini par craquer et tout lui avouer. C'est une bonne chose =) Une page va se tourner. Bonne lecture =)

**So' : **Rassure-toi, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire =) Je suis de ton avi, je pense sincèrement que leur histoire avait besoin d'autant de temps pour se développer, surtout au vue du contexte les entourant. Et quand c'est une amitié de longue date, c'est toujours dur d'avouer à l'autre ses sentiments. Ici, ils sont sortis sous la colère de Bella. Elle a craqué et le moment se justifiait je pense pour cette déclaration. Je ne voyais pas leur histoire débuter dans un autre contexte en fait =) Et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as bien compris ce que je souhaitais faire passer par cette attente =) Bisous et bonne lecture.

**Merci aussi à 25lilou27, Alex, alice'n'tom, appaloosa, Arianne, Audreii-x3 (**personne n'a eu d'alertes sur le précédent chapitre, c'est le site qui beuguait !**), Baby07, beeboo, bilitis1306, CeLiRa3789, cilceferret (**Merci à toi de me lire chapitre après chapitre**), Charloon', Charloote, christou57, Clochette13, Cocotte56 (**Tanya ne nuira plus à personne... à trop manipuler les gens, on est toujours puni un moment ou un autre...**), coco-des-iles, Coeur2crystal, Dawn266, Elisaa **(Tu trouveras les OS du Hasard est chez moi sur mon profil;) )**, elo90, Emma-des-iles974, evid3-nce, flap (**Y a pas que toi, je devenais chèvre aussi MDR**), Grazie, HelleHaare, JasperWife, liliputienne31, lolo08, indosyl, lapda, leeloo, Lukilina, lulu81, MaCha1983, magicvanille, Marguerite P. (**Les choses vont commencer à s'arranger petit à petit =)**), pride-and-prejudicee, Puky, sandra (**Encore une fois, je ne crois pas avoir le talent pour être écrivain. Il y a des tas d'auteures infiniment plus talentueuses que moi...**), schaeffer, scrapfaconed, severine (**que de compliments... Joyeux Noël à toi aussi et merci =)**), sophiebelier, sweety (**c'est vrai, il était temps LOL**), Twiladdict, Vanessa**

* * *

**J'ai honte de pas avoir pu répondre à toutes les reviews avec compte...**

**Franchement ça craint... **

**Si j'en ai oublié, j'en suis navrée ! **

**Mais votre mobilisation ENORME sur le dernier chapitre,**

**ça m'a touché !**

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

**POV BELLA :**

Je savais. Je savais désormais où j'irai... Tout avait explosé en un milliers de morceaux lorsque j'avais entendu ces hurlements, cet incroyable fracas... Edward était entrain de toucher le fond. _Ce que je redoutais était entrain de se produire... Il partait... Il entrait dans son monde exterminé depuis un mois, son monde broyé et rayé de noir et d'horreurs... _Il devenait fou.

A cette vérité, mon coeur avait bondi, rugi, me poussant dans un dernier sursaut à tout tenter pour l'empêcher de tomber en bas de la falaise. Je n'avais plus réfléchi. En entrant dans cette maison, le spectacle m'avait à la fois paralysée et boostée. _Edward ne touche pas le fond... il veut juste se détruire... _

L'idée me fut insupportable. _Mon meilleur ami ne coulera pas ! Il n'en a pas le droit ! _Je m'étais jurée de toujours l'aider et le protéger. La méthode douce n'avait pas fonctionné. Ma main partit. Sèche. Sans trembler.

_Je n'ai eu qu'un seul amour et je lui ai donné._

_Je n'ai qu'un seul coeur et il en a la clé._

_Je n'ai qu'une âme et elle n'existe, sublimée que par lui. _

L'ultime sursaut du désespoir. Ces mots hurlés à son visage meurtri et la peine remonte d'elle-même. Mon coeur vascille quand ses genoux touchent le sol, entrechoquant les petits bouts de verre. La folie approuve le moindre de ses mouvements...

- Je t'aime... aussi... B...Bella... Pardonne-moi... Je t'en supplie...

_Le seul que tu auras toujours aimé... _

- Je t'aime, Bella... depuis toujours... mais... j'y arrive plus...

La délivrance. Ces années passées à dissimuler un sentiment... _le seul_... réciproque... Mon coeur éclate... se regonfle... pour battre plus vite et encore plus fort... Je ne ressens plus le reste... _juste ce coeur qui bat... _

Edward est au sol mais désormais, je sais où je vais... _J'irai le chercher... _Mes genoux heurtent le carrelage et mon corps réagit intuitivement, encerclant sa main. _Je ne la lâcherai plus jamais... _Ses yeux vert humides, trop humides, inondent mon âme.

_Le seul... _

Nos lèvres s'unissent et tout s'efface... La magie de l'amour... La force du sentiment partagé...

- Oh seigneur... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été longs...

Ces seize années de doutes s'estompent enfin. L'espace se réduit entre nous. _Plus rien ne nous éloignera... _Et Edward partage ce sentiment... comme si lui aussi voulait gommer ces hésitations stupides... Alors, je ne sens plus que ses mains dans mon dos, caressantes... Tout se mélange : pleurs et sourires... Lentement, je le sens s'éloigner de mes lèvres... _J'en déteste déjà la distance... _Il la réduit, comme percevant mes pensées, posant son front contre le mien. Je ne veux plus lâcher son regard. Sa main se cale dans mes reins tandis que l'autre effleure mon visage... tremblante. _Plus de barrières et de choses inavouées... Juste lui et moi... _

- Juste toi et moi... Mon coeur t'appartient...

Et la magie des sentiments s'étale enfin... se révélant au grand jour comme si sa captivité secrète lui avait noué la langue et que désormais, elle jouissait de sa liberté :

- Je t'aime...

_Des " Je t'aime ", j'en entendais tous les jours avec ma fille et c'était un présent inestimable.  
Des " Je t'aime ", j'en avais échangé avec Jacob mais ils sonnaient tous toujours faux. _

_Son " Je t'aime " me rendait entière._

- Merci...

Sa légère grimace me ramena à l'instant présent. Carlisle, Emmett, Alice... et la main en sang d'Edward.

- Viens, Edward... On va soigner ta main avant que ça ne s'infecte...

Et comme si l'amour agissait sur tout, Edward ne broncha pas. Il acceptait simplement l'aide de Carlisle... Je réprimais une larme... _Tant de choses changées... Mon réel espoir... _Je l'aide à se redresser... _je l'aiderai toujours pour ça... _Et ses lèvres cherchent imperceptiblement les miennes... S'il a besoin de cet amour pour vivre, je le lui offrais sans conditions...

Alice et Emmett sont encore là. Ils sourient. Tous deux ne savent que trop bien ce qui vient de se passer... _Ce sont toujours les personnes extérieures qui comprennent le mieux vos sentiments... _

- Allez viens Al', je vais te payer une glace !

Elle tapota dans ses mains en sautillant... _Un vrai petit phénomène. Une boule de bonheur..._

- Suuuuper !

Ils agissent comme s'ils venaient d'assister à une scène normale. Et si Edward n'était pas contre moi, si sa main n'entourait pas ma taille et ses lèvres ne frolaient pas mon front, j'aurai cru encore rêver...

- Je vais chercher du désinfectant et des bandages mais je crains que nous devions nous rendre à l'hopital ! annonce Carlisle en examinant la main de son fils.

Alors qu'il disparait à l'étage, je me positionne face à Edward et mon regard attrape le sien. _Il m'aime... Il m'aime... _Sa main droite glisse jusqu'à ma nuque, causant de délicieux frissons...

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Bella ? Avec le sang...

Je ne peux retenir un rire et entoure sa taille de mes bras. J'appuie ma tête contre son torse. _On s'aime... _J'entends battre son coeur et le mien s'emballe en rêvant qu'il bat pour moi...

- Tu ne me feras pas partir... plus maintenant !

Un faible sourire illumine son visage et ses yeux se ferment brièvement... _Il est fatigué... _Carlisle redescendit rapidement et nous attire dehors, à la clarté du jour. Il s'installe sur la petite table de la terrasse et s'asseoit sur une des deux chaises.

- Assieds-toi et donne-moi ta main que je retire les bouts de verre...

Edward s'exécute et sa main valide sur ma hanche m'entraîne sur ses genoux. Je m'y installe avec un bonheur envahissant chaque veine de mon corps. Mes bras entourent sa nuque. Carlisle examine la main les sourcils froncés et je le vois délicatement retirer un petit bout de verre. Edward siffle entre ses dents et un haut-le-coeur me soulève presque... _Il s'est pas raté quand même... _J'imagine la sensation de la fine lame tranchante et émets un petit gémissement en regardant les gestes de Carlisle. Edward grimace et je sens sa tête se reposer contre mon cou, son nez frôlant ma clavicule. Ma main droite se pose doucement sur sa joue que je caresse pour essayer de le distraire.

- Je fais le plus doucement possible, Edward...

- Je sais Papa... Merci...

Je ne peux retenir mes larmes... _" Papa ".... _Cela n'a pas échappé à Carlisle dont le regard s'embue... Edward, le visage toujours caché dans mon cou, ne le voit pas. Son père, qui avait visiblement espéré croiser ses yeux, retourne à sa tache et je peux presque toucher sa déception... Je penche alors mon visage vers celui d'Edward et embrasse sa machoire.

- Il n'attend que toi... lui murmurais-je imperceptiblement à l'oreille.

Il relève sa tête et croise mon regard. _Je peux sans doute identifier son besoin de soutien, son désir de s'excuser mais également sa peur d'affronter Carlisle... _Alors, lentement, je fais un signe " oui " de la tête. Il acquiesse en silence et baisse les yeux avant de se redresser un petit peu. Le mouvement fait bouger Carlisle qui reporte son attention sur son fils quelques secondes. Je presse l'épaule d'Edward pour l'encourager, ma gorge se serrant d'émotions...

- Pardon, Papa...

**--::--**

**POV EDWARD :**

Les mots sont lâchés. Quatre mots de la part de Bella et je m'excuse immédiatement auprès de mon père... _Quel genre d'influence a-t-elle vraiment sur moi ? Je lui dois tout. _Je n'ai plus conscience de tout ce qui s'est passé... La colère emmagasinée, les dégâts provoqués... J'ai honte de m'être comporté ainsi. Sa gifle m'a ramené sur terre et jamais je ne la remercierai assez pour avoir su m'en mettre une... J'avais besoin de ça et elle l'a fait... _Et elle m'aime. _

Depuis quand n'avais-je pas ressenti cela ? Depuis quand mon coeur n'avait pas explosé à la simple prononciation de ces mots fabuleux ? _Elle t'aime. _Elle est encore là, assise sur mes genoux en toute confiance... Comme si ce geste était naturel... comme si j'étais né pour l'avoir dans mes bras... _Destinés l'un à l'autre... _

- Pardon, Papa... Pardon pour ce que j'ai... Pour le mal que j'ai dû te faire...

C'est en croisant le regard de Carlisle que je perçois d'encore plus près l'immonde personne que je suis... Il pleure. C'est la première fois que je le vois pleurer... _J'en suis la cause. _

- J'ai été un fils ignoble, je...

- Edward ! Non... Ne dis pas ça... Tu n'y es strictement pour rien...

Il se lève de sa chaise et vient m'enlacer autant que possible, Bella toujours sur mes genoux. Elle veut se lever mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. _Elle est là et elle t'aime, si tu la lâches, tout s'effacera... _Je veux m'accrocher à ce rêve alors je resserre mes doigts sur sa hanche pour lui demander de rester.

Ce que je ressens à son contact... au contact de mon père... n'a aucune définition possible... Je suis aimé et entouré. _Je ne suis plus seul... _En fermant les yeux dans cette forêt d'étreintes, je ne peux que percevoir les battements de mon coeur. Ils sont réguliers... plus forts... Au milieu d'eux, je me sens bien... et j'entre-aperçois l'avenir... Une petite lueur blanche dans ce tableau noir... Elle envahit peu à peu la toile devant mes yeux... Le tableau ne sera jamais coloré, mais je sais que j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour faire prospérer le blanc et rendre la toile grise... moins terne...

_Crystal aurait aimé cette vie... cette chaleur... elle aimait les étreintes de son grand-père et de sa marraine... _Je comprenais mieux pourquoi... Et c'est comme si je vivais ce qu'elle aimait par procuration... uniquement pour elle... _Elle avait été ma fille et mon âme... Elle s'accrochait à moi et me donnait tout son amour... Comment ai-je pu exploser à ce point et rater ma vie ? Elle ne méritait pas un père sombre... _

- Je crois que je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital ! Ce sera plus sûr si je te suture le côté de la main mais je n'ai pas ma malette sur moi alors on va aller à mon cabinet... J'ai retiré tous les éclats dans ta main. Je vais te poser des pansements jusqu'à là-bas avec un bandage. Comment est la douleur ?

_La douleur physique n'a vraiment aucun impact. J'avais voulu me faire mal... me détruire... sans succès... _

- C'est supportable !

- D'accord, écoute on va y aller immédiatement comme ça tu seras débarassé...

Bella se relevait et je m'emparais de sa main. Carlisle prenait les clés de la volvo pour conduire et je me plaçais face à Bella, caressant sa joue.

- Je vais rester ici pour ranger un peu, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux me captivaient. Ils brillaient à nouveau... _Je voulais les voir comme cela tous les jours, peu importe ce que cela m'en couterait..._

- Jure-moi que tu ne pars pas... s'il te plait...

Elle eut un petit sourire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour unir nos lèvres. _Ma survie. _

- Je te promets de rester ici et à tes côtés !

Je ne pus me retenir de l'enlacer le plus fort possible. _Une nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui... Une vie différente... moins légère... mais une nouvelle vie tout de même et c'était un trésor inestimable... _C'était étrange comme je me sentais à l'aise avec cette idée... Comme si l'avenir me devenait une possibilité...

- Allez, vas-y avant de te vider de ton sang !

J'eus un petit sourire et me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser... _C'était à la fois naturel mais aussi étrange... devenir intimes devant mon père... c'était un peu comme si on avait étalé mon journal intime sur la place publique et qu'une foule de curieux le lisait... _

*

Dans la voiture, Carlisle fut très discret. Il ne posa pas de questions sur ce que je ressentais pour elle et cela m'arrangeait... Je laissais mon regard trainer par delà la vitre, ressassant encore et encore ce " Je t'aime " qui faisait battre mon coeur plus fort... On me fit trois points à la main et sur le chemin du retour, mon père ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Edward, pourquoi toi et Bella ne viendriez-vous pas passer quelques jours à la maison ?

_A la maison... comme si nous étions une famille normale... Crystal adorait aller chez ses grand-parents. Elle avait sa propre chambre à la villa, avec un lit à baldaquin... Elle adorait y jouer les princesses... _

- Je crois savoir que votre séjour à Port Angeles vous a fait du bien... Venez à la maison... Maman s'occupera de vous deux et vous pourrez vous reposer... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je voudrais d'abord... parler avec Bella... un peu...

- D'accord mon grand ! Ne t'en fais pas... Venez quand vous le souhaitez...

- Merci Papa...

Il se gara devant la maison et sortit de ma voiture. Dans l'allée, il me regarda et me prit dans ses bras... _comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, comme s'il mesurait le besoin que j'éprouvais... _- Ca va aller, Edward... Promets-moi une chose...

Je le regardais, ses mains entourant mon visage.

- Laisse-toi aller avec elle... Ne la rate pas cette fois-ci. La vie vous offre une deuxième chance... Accroche-toi à ça... Bella n'attend que ça...

Ses mots raisonnèrent dans ma tête... _" Une deuxième chance... " _

**..::..**

**POV BELLA : **

De la fenêtre, je voyais Carlisle et Edward s'étreindre... Rien ne put me faire plus plaisir qu'à cet instant-là... Au fond de moi, je pressentais que beaucoup de choses allaient changer dans les prochains jours... Et même si la douleur était irrévercible pour Edward, je sentais l'espoir m'envahir peu à peu, insufflant une onde apaisante à mon coeur blessé... Carlisle partit à pieds et Edward se dirigea vers la maison. Je fermais le sac poubelle... j'avais dû tout balancer... J'avais passé l'aspirateur pour les petits morceaux de verre, puis le balai et encore un coup d'aspirateur... Les éclats avaient volés très loin, jusqu'à la cuisine... Je nettoyais ainsi les derniers vestiges de la folie d'Edward... _La dernière, j'espère ! _

Il me fit face dans le couloir et je scrutais son regard. Il était fatigué, mais souriait faiblement. Sa main gauche était bandée. Je m'approchais de lui, hésitante... _C'était étrange d'être livrés à nous-même avec tout ce qui a été dit... Nous nous étions embrassés régulièrement ce dernier mois, nous avions faits l'amour trois fois... Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions seuls avec nos sentiments... cette sorte de pudeur m'envahissait peu à peu... _

Edward s'approcha de moi et prit ma main dans la sienne. Je reportais mon attention sur le bandeau blanc aux bordures fines bleues...

- J'ai eu trois points de suture...

- Ca t'a fait mal ?

Edward eut un petit sourire... _Question stupide visiblement... _Ca me fit sourire également. Il pressa ma main doucement.

- Un peu... Mais c'est plus douloureux d'être à vif que recousu...

- Tu pourras auditionner pour le rôle de la poupée Chucky si tu continues à casser des trucs avec tes poings...

- Oui, sauf que je n'ai pas envie de casser une vitre avec ma tête...

Edward secoua la tête négativement, un sourire apaisé sur son visage. J'entrelaçais nos doigts et il m'approcha de son torse. Je l'enlaçais... _Tout ça, c'était mon trésor... _Il embrassa mon front et me berça doucement.

- Carlisle m'a proposé qu'on aille passer quelques jours chez mes parents... Je lui ai dis que je devais t'en parler et qu'on devait sûrement... enfin... tu serais d'accord ?

_Ca faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas allée chez eux... Et je crois qu'éloigner Edward de cette maison serait préférable..._

- Ca nous fera du bien !

- C'est ce que je crois également...

Un long silence s'en suivit, durant lequel je restais dans ses bras... J'étais si bien... tellement à ma place... J'étais moi... Pour la première fois, je profitais du simple contact de son étreinte... Je ne cherchais pas à le consoler, à lui faire comprendre des choses... Je me laissais simplement aller dans ses bras, savourant sa douceur... et cet amour qui me consumait...

- Tu as tout rangé ? Il fallait m'attendre, je t'aurai aidé...

Je relevais la tête vers lui et sa main se hissa à ma joue.

- J'avais du temps libre... Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je déglutissais. _Etait-il temps de reparler de tout cela ? _Sa main caressait mon visage finement, sans trop appuyer. Il traçait entièrement mes traits du bout des doigts... comme un massage délicat...

- Je suppose que je te dois des explications... murmura-t-il enfin.

Je me reculais un peu et l'entendis soupirer.

- Est-ce que cela t'ennuie si on... ne parle pas de ça ...dans le salon ?

Je devinais son trouble, son mal-être à affronter cette pièce qu'il venait de détruire... Il prit ma main et m'entraîna à l'étage. Je m'installais sur le rebord du lit et il s'agenouillait devant moi, ses mains coincées entre ses cuisses. Il baissa le regard et eut un petit balancement d'avant en arrière en fermant les yeux. Je caressais sa joue pour l'encourager. _L'anxiété me guettait lentement... Je redoutais tant qu'il me déballe toute sa souffrance... tout ce que je n'avais pas su identifier pour l'aider... J'avais une part de responsabilité dans son état : je lui avais fait des reproches sur sa dépendance à l'alcool alors que le problème n'était pas là... _

- Ces dernières semaines... Mille choses se sont bousculées dans ma tête... Je ne saurai même pas te dire... comment t'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti... Comme si on m'avait attaché à m'en blesser... Qu'on avait arraché mon coeur à vif... qu'on me retirait peu à peu mes poumons... Qu'on prélevait ma raison de vivre avec minutie... Tout s'est précipité... Demetri... Le test ADN... et de l'autre côté... ma seule raison de ne pas craquer...  
Il soupira et grimaça... Son front se posa contre mon genou et il souffla. _Il fallait qu'il se vide, j'aurai tant aimé l'y aider... Mais j'étais impuissante face à son chagrin et c'était à lui seul d'extirper la douleur qui le contaminait... _Sans bouger, il reprit son discours.

- J'ai commencé à déconner... L'alcool me noyait, tu comprends ? Je buvais et... la tête me tourne, me donne des vertiges... Comme si ça décapait toutes ces idées... l'idée que ma fille... On a volé son avenir... J'ai l'impression que je vais découvrir chaque jour une raison de mourir... de la rejoindre... L'alcool... m'a permis de m'évader... Je me sentais enhivré... loin de tout ça... J'ai agis en lâche... Au lieu de supporter la douleur... parce que ma fille, elle a souffert. Elle est morte... et... je ne supporte pas cette idée de ne pas avoir construit sa vie... construit ses rêves, tu comprends ? Quand j'ai lu cette lettre... ça a été la goutte d'eau...

_Une lettre ? Comme celle qui trainait par-terre dans le salon, déchirée en deux ? _

- Tu ne l'as pas lu... Elle est en bas... Pour résumer... Tanya avait un troisième amant...

- Pardon ?

Je ne pus me retenir, scotchée...

- Elle projetait de partir avec lui... La tune qu'elle me prenait, c'était pour eux... Dans cette lettre... il... il dit que Crystal obéit mieux quand on lui foutait une trempe dans la gueule...

_Que... _

- Quoi ?!

Edward eut un mauvais rictus et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Tanya a levé la main sur elle.. Et lui... c'était son idée à cet enculé... ! Il l'encourageait à frapper _ma _Crystal... Il écrivait " sale gamine "... j'avais ça sous les yeux et j'ai pas été foutu de m'en apercevoir !! J'ai agis comme un putain d'égoiste... Je partais des fois me balader seul... Je me rappelle de cette fois, début juillet... Tanya m'avait pris la tête... Crystal s'était accrochée à ma jambe quand j'avais voulu partir... " Papa... Je veux venir avec toi... "... et j'ai dit "non"...

Sa voix s'éleva dans les aigues et il agrippait ses cheveux, tremblant de tout son corps... _J'imaginais sans mal la suite de son récit... mon ventre se nouait..._

- J'ai pas compris... pourquoi elle avait l'air effrayé... Tanya la terrorisait sûrement... Mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit... Ma fille a vécu dans la peur de sa propre mère et c'était ma faute !

Une larme roula sur ma joue... _Que penser à sa place ? Que lui dire ?_

_- _J'ai pas été foutu de lui donner une mère parfaite... Une mère aimante et attentive... qui sait se faire écouter sans élever la voix... Qui sait répondre d'instinct aux besoins de son enfant... C'était mon rêve, Bella... _Tu _as été mon rêve pendant toutes ces années... Quand je te vois agir avec Sohalia ou quand tu étais avec Crystal... C'était mon monde qui existait, tu comprends ? Je ne vivais que pour te voir avec ma fille dans tes bras... Elle y était en sécurité... Elle se laissait aller avec toi... Je n'étais heureux qu'à ces instants... Je t'ai toujours voulu... Le jour de ton mariage... j'ai réalisé... J'ai compris mon erreur... J'étais en costume noir, tu avais ta belle robe blanche qui te sublimait et nous étions côte à côte mais tu me tournais le dos... Tu regardais et parlais à Jacob... J'ai regardé Tanya différemment dès cet instant... La vérité Bella... c'est que j'ai foiré ma vie et que ça a coûté celle de ma petite fille... Si j'avais osé venir te voir, t'avouer mes sentiments... Tout aurait été différent... Crystal aurait eu une autre maman... elle serait encore là...

J'éclatais en sanglots. Je ne pouvais plus rien dire et plus rien faire... _Les choses avaient été identiques pour moi... à la différence que Sohalia avait un Papa attentionné... Même si mon rêve aurait été de voir Edward dans ce rôle, je ne pouvais retirer à Jacob son titre de Super-Papa que ma fille lui avait décerné à son anniversaire ! _

Edward releva son visage vers moi... Il semblait vide et sans espoir...

- C'est là la vérité, Bella... Je ne saurai comment mieux te l'exprimer... Je n'ai pas supporté de te faire du mal... J'aimais tes baisers, tes caresses... J'aimais te faire l'amour... Je vivais avec toi... Et... ma fille n'a pas eu la chance de vivre ce bonheur... d'être heureuse... Je me suis octroyé un peu d'ivresse dans tes bras alors que mon enfant repose auprès de la femme qui l'aura mise à mal... J'ai tout tenté : boire pour m'enhivrer différemment... m'éloigner de toi... de ta chaleur... Mais tout me ramenait à toi... à ce rêve manqué... Je n'ai plus la force de lutter contre toi... Tu as mon coeur depuis que je me suis assis près de toi au collège... Je t'aime...

Ses mains se serrèrent contre mes cuisses et il me regarda directement dans les yeux...

- Et je sais plus quoi faire... J'ai explosé quand tu m'as dit ce que je fantasmais d'entendre depuis seize ans... et...

_C'était à moi de me lancer... Je l'aimais et je savais ce que nous devions faire !_

- Je t'aime, Edward Cullen... Je t'aime comme toi tu le fais... J'ai détesté te voir te détruire parce que tu es bien plus que mon meilleur ami... J'ai rêvé de toi dans ce costume noir et moi en robe blanche... des centaines de milliers de fois pour ne pas dire toutes les nuits... Je n'ai vécu que pour toi... J'ai tout perdu quand Tanya est entrée dans notre appartement pour la première fois... J'ai crié de t'entendre lui faire l'amour... Et pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir te voir... tout t'avouer. J'ai fait ma vie, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. C'était celle d'une autre. Je ne regrette rien de la naissance de Sohalia et je ne regrette rien de la naissance de Crystal... J'ai toujours aimé ta fille comme j'aime la mienne. Et comme je t'aime, toi... L'homme dont Jake parlait... c'était toi !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

- C'était... moi ?

J'acquiessais en souriant et en caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé et désiré... Ce dernier mois a été horrible... parce que je t'ai vu te détruire... Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la dépression nerveuse dans laquelle j'étais tombée après tes fiançailles ?

Il acquiessa et se relevait pour s'installer en face de moi.

- Je n'en ai jamais su la raison, mais ça me rendait fou de te voir si mal et ne rien pouvoir faire...

Je m'emparais de ses mains.

- J'ai ressenti exactement comme toi ces dernières semaines... Je me rappelle que tu venais chaque heure prendre de mes nouvelles au pied de mon lit... Tu as tout fait pour me sortir de ma dépression et je savais que ça te torturait...

- J'en étais malade... Je n'en ai pas dormi pendant des semaines de te savoir dans cet état...

- J'ai ressenti la même chose... te voir te détruire... sombrer dans l'alcool et la folie... ça a été tellement dur... J'ai craqué tout à l'heure... Mais tu t'étais blessé... tu avais tout cassé et tu hurlais... Comme si tu abandonnais la partie... Que tu jetais l'éponge et que tu attendais simplement la mort ou... Je n'ai pas supporté cette idée... Et ce " je t'aime " est sorti... il n'attendait que cela...

- Oh... Bella...

Il me prit alors dans ses bras, embrassant ma joue, ma mâchoire, mon cou... Il nicha son visage contre moi tandis que ses mains caressaient mon dos et mes cheveux. Je me serrais contre lui le plus possible...

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... combien j'ai besoin de toi... murmura-t-il contre ma peau

J'embrassais à mon tour son cou et sa clavicule.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on se donne cette chance ?

Sa question me fit éclater en un milliers de morceaux de bonheur... Je m'éparpillais, désirant l'envelopper dans ma joie... _Plus rien ne comptait et plus rien ne comptera jamais que lui... _

- Je la veux plus que tout, Edward...

Son emprise se resserra encore plus sur moi et je me sentais suffoquer... _suffoquer de plaisir, d'amour, de bonheur... suffoquer de ce rêve qui se réalisait enfin... _Il nous coucha en travers du lit et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Merci, ma Bella...

L'euphorie me gagnait peu à peu... _Ma raison s'était achevée à son " je t'aime "... _Je souriais à cet homme... à _mon _homme...

Chaque pièce du puzzle prenait sa place... comme par magie.

Chaque sentiment avait sa raison d'être... comme par magie.

Chaque geste prenait du sens... comme par magie.  
Chaque battement de coeur tendait vers Edward...

Aussi, lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je savourais cet instant de douceur, de paix dans le champ de bataille... La moitié de la guerre était gagnée...

_Quelque soient les circonstances, il faut tout tenter pour vivre son rêve & ne pas simplement rêver sa vie... _

Je l'aime.

* * *

_**Ce chapitre n'avance pas en terme d'actions mais je crois que cette discussion était nécessaire =) **_

_**Pour celles qui attendaient éventuellement un lemon (**__vous cachez pas, je sais que vous en espériez un LOL__**),**_

_**ce sera au prochain chapitre car je pense sincèrement que vu le contexte, ils ont une relation spéciale et qu'ils ont besoin de se dire les choses. Edward a davantage besoin de tendresse que de sexe... Mais ça arrivera, vous en faites pas... Parce que c'est aussi un homme cet Edward et qu'il n'aura qu'une envie : aimer sa Bella... Et elle aussi d'ailleurs. **_

_**Prochain chapitre samedi. **_

_**Concernant le plagiat sur skyblog du "Hasard est chez moi", merci de votre soutien. Ca a été très efficace, l'article a été retiré ! J'ai pu m'entretenir avec la responsable de ce blog.**_

_**Tout est réglé ! Merci infiniment de toutes vos reviews et vos MP de soutien. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé à me replonger dans l'écriture immédiatement. **_

_**Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous de très belles fêtes de fin d'année. **_

_**Soyez heureux ! **_

_**Tiffany. **_


	26. Chapter 26 : Reprendre nos vies

**" Tout le monde peut faire sa vie, c'est pour ça qu'il y a des gommes au bout des crayons "**

* * *

**coco : **Je ne suis pas assez sûre de moi pour tenter le coup maintenant, mais je garde l'idée dans un coin de ma tête et peut-etre qu'un jour, je trouverai l'assurance nécessaire pour envoyer des récits à des éditeurs... Pour le chapitre, dieu qu'il aurait été maladroit de ma part de faire un lemon dès qu'ils se seraient retrouvés... Edward a maintenant besoin de tendresse et de douceur, afin de croiser en ses rêves. Lui et Bella se laissent une chance pour construire leur bonheur. Je suis encore une fois touchée par ce que tu me dis. Mon Edward et ma Bella sont très différents du livre, j'essaie de composer avec quelque chose qui soit agréable à lire. Tant qu'il y aura un clavier ou un stylo, je continuerai d'écrire =) Parce que ma vie à moi, c'est l'écriture... Je te fais de gros bisous, bonne lecture =)

**Morgane : **Comme tu le dis, Edward n'aura jamais une vie idéale puisqu'il devra vivre avec l'idée que son enfant est morte. Mais il peut atténuer sa peine et accepter d'être heureux. Ce qui sera un long chemin mais il sait désormais qu'il n'est pas tout seul... Bonne lecture =)

**sandra : **Sa réconciliation avec Carlisle était très importante pour lui. Après seize ans, il était temps qu'ils s'avouent enfin leurs sentiments... Et garde un paquet de mouchoirs, on sait jamais ;) Bonne lecture.

**So' : **La discussion était nécessaire entre eux. Et aussi les excuses à Carlisle. Edward a prit conscience que son père n'y était pour rien et que ses reproches ne tenaient pas debout. Il a fait un grand pas vers l'avant ! Bonne lecture, bisous !

**Twilight-poison : **Merde, si ton coeur s'arrete de battre pendant que tu lis ma fic... Ca m'ennuie quand même MDR ! Bonne lecture ;) Bisous**. **

**Merci aussi à Ajsela, bébé23, camille (**J'espère que ta maman aura apprécié cette FF =)**), Carlie-émeline, Cocotte56, Elise, Elisaa, evid3-nce, Galswinthe, HelleHaare (**Ils vont les rattraper ces seize ans, ne t'en fais pas ;) **), Marguerite P. (**Ma fic te met en total euphorie tu dis ? =) J'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire ! Bisous**), Sweety, ZsaZsaZsu1986 (**Merci pour tes trois reviews, en fait j'ai pas reçu les alertes et je m'en suis aperçue que juste avant de poster...) ...

* * *

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)**

**POV EDWARD :**

C'était étrange de se dire que quatre heures plus tôt, j'étais entrain de tout démolir... Tout ceci me parassait inconcevable maintenant. Une claque. C'était le temps qu'il m'avait fallu pour que ma vie bascule à nouveau... _Une magistrale mais bienfaitrice claque qui venait de sceller un semblant d'avenir... Une extraordinaire suggestion au rêve... _à mon rêve...

Elle me souriait, allongée sur ce lit, encore et encore... J'étais appuyé sur mon coude et ne cessais de l'admirer... _C'est idiot... mais c'est comme si elle était encore plus belle qu'hier soir... Elle ne cesse de sourire, de rire timidement, les joues rosées et les yeux pétillants... ses cheveux étalés sur le matelas... Elle est parfaite ! _Et elle est mienne...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me le répéter, inlassablement... _J'ai besoin d'elle... _Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas ressenti ce bien-être envoutant, cette sensation de ne penser qu'à une seule et même personne... Comme si je redécouvrais la vie... Une nouvelle vie, différente. Et l'avenir... qui existe... Elle représente tout cela, ma Bella... Ma rédemption, mon espoir, ma chaleur, mes battements de coeur, mon futur... _Ma raison d'être à nouveau... _Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Depuis que je suis revenu et que nous avons parlé, nous n'avons pas bougé : allongés en travers le lit. Elle joue avec ma main droite, parfois nouant nos doigts, parfois les frôlant de sa joue les yeux fermés... _J'aimais ce geste, j'aimais être en contact avec elle... _

- Pourquoi tu souris ? me demande-t-elle

- Tu es tellement belle et touchante... murmurais-je doucement.

Ses joues se teintèrent de rouge et elle ferma les yeux une seconde. Elle attrape mon col de chemise et m'attire à elle pour un nouveau baiser. A chaque fois que je rencontre ses lèvres, ce sont mille saveurs différentes qui explosent en moi... _L'amour... _Ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma nuque et sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne... _Je voudrais mourir en cet instant... Partir dans un univers de douceur et de tendresse... _Lorsque nous rompons cette étreinte, elle soupire et cale son visage contre mon torse.

- Je voudrais rester ainsi pour le restant de mes jours... susurra-t-elle.

Mon coeur se serre. _Moi aussi. _J'embrasse son front et sa joue. Désormais, nous aurons tous les jours pour avoir des pauses tendresse... Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à m'en passer... _jamais... Chaque jour que Dieu m'autorisera à embraser, je m'emploierai à l'aimer avec toute la tendresse possible... _

- Je te promets Bella... Je te promets que tous les jours que nous passerons ensemble, je t'aimerai de la même manière...

Elle émet un petit gémissement, sa tête toujours cachée contre mon torse, et ses bras m'entourent le dos qu'elle me caresse doucement. Elle embrasse mon cou.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Edward... Je me sens tellement heureuse de savoir que de tels mots puissent enfin vivre entre nous...

- Je ne veux plus que l'on se sépare... pour quoi que ce soit...

- On ne se quittera plus jamais !

- Non, plus jamais...

Nos lèvres s'unissent une fois de plus... Je ne les compte même plus... _Vous avez seize ans d'amour à rattraper... de belles heures en perspective... _

Les heures filent à une vitesse effrayante... Le ciel s'est déjà assombri... Ses lèvres courrent sur ma mâchoire, mon cou... Elle repose sa tête contre mon épaule et soupire.

- Coeur qui soupire n'a pas tout ce qu'il désire... murmurais-je en la regardant, inquiet d'avoir pu manquer à quelque chose ou qu'elle souhaite avoir du temps pour elle... _Je ne veux pas l'étouffer, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse..._

- Tu vas me tuer...

- Pourquoi te tuerai-je ?

- J'ai faim... couina-t-elle

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Nous n'avions même pas mangé à midi, nous sommes simplement restés dans cette chambre qui serait désormais la notre. Bella, rougissante, se met à sourire.

- Jacob m'a toujours dit que j'étais un tue-romantisme sur pattes !

Je caresse son visage avant de me redresser.

- Il a raison pour une fois...

Mon ventre gargouille et nous rions de plus belle.

- T'es pas la seule dans ce cas... On est bien assortis ! dis-je en attrapant sa main et en l'aidant à se relever.

- Je trouve aussi...

Son sourire m'enivre... _Définitivement plus envoutant que l'alcool... _Etroitement enlacés, nous descendons dans la cuisine pour nous restaurer.

Je me découvre un appétit d'ogre... Pour la première fois depuis quatre semaines, j'ai vraiment faim. Le plat de coquillettes au parmesan y passe, ainsi que les steaks. Et deux yaourts aux fruits. Elle rit de me voir faire. _Elle est tellement belle... _On finit par balancer la vaisselle dans le lavabo. _Demain, la vaisselle... _Bella me prend les mains délicatement.

- Tu as pris ton cachet pour la douleur ? demande-t-elle en examinant mon bandage.

- Oui maman...

Elle secoue la tête et vint contre moi. Elle dépose ses lèvres sur mon torse et après quelques instants où je nous berce, elle s'éloigne... _Non... tout mais pas ça... _

- Bella, attends ! Reste... ne pars pas !

Elle me scrute quelques instants du regard, visiblement inquiète...

- Bella... Je ne veux pas qu'on s'éloigne... je peux pas... si tu pars, je vais faire des conneries et...

Elle se rapproche de moi rapidement et prend mon visage entre ses mains. Mon coeur bat vite et fort... affolé... Tout en moi tremble et je n'arrive plus à me contrôler... Ma gorge se noue et devient douloureuse...

- Hey... Edward... Calme-toi... Shhh... J'allais juste prendre une douche... Je ne pars pas... Je ne quitte pas la maison, d'accord ?

Je l'attire à moi et la serre de toutes mes forces... _Elle va juste prendre une douche à l'étage... _

- Chuut... Calme-toi, détends-toi... Inspire calmement...

Ses mains caressent ma nuque en un geste presque apaisant... _Elle va juste prendre sa douche. Elle ne part pas. Elle va se doucher... _Je l'entends soupirer dans mon étreinte et elle se recule lentement. Ses mains s'emparent des miennes.

- Viens avec moi...

Chacun de mes membres se détend progressivement tandis qu'elle m'entraîne dans les escaliers... Nous entrons dans mon ancienne chambre et elle me guide jusqu'à la douche. Bella me fait face et pose ses mains à plat sur mon torse. Ses yeux timides s'accrochent aux miens et elle rougit...

- Pardon, Bella. Je... suis désolé... j'ai paniqué...

Elle plaque sa main sur ma bouche et la retire pour m'embrasser. Je me laisse griser par ses lèvres qui me permettent de tout oublier. Et lorsque ses mains entreprennent de me caresser lentement, j'en perds l'esprit. J'appuie notre baiser, glissant ma langue dans sa bouche pour la savourer. Ses doigts passent sur ma chemise et elle la déboutonne en prenant son temps. Ses ongles frôlent ma peau, m'envoutant de frissons... _Mon désir pour elle n'a aucune comparaison possible... _

{Playlist : Alex Band - Only One}_  
_

_  
_Lentement, elle fait tomber la chemise de mes épaules sur mes poignets. Son visage est divinement timide... _Notre vraie première fois... La conscience de s'aimer, de se respecter, de savoir ce que l'on veut... ce que l'on se fait... Je voulais consumer cette " première fois " jusqu'au bout... _Mes doigts remontent son débardeur lentement, dévoilant sa peau laiteuse qui m'avait si souvent attiré... _Cette peau parfaite que je pouvais désormais caresser sans complexes... _Le haut termine au sol, exposant à mes yeux la poitrine de Bella... _Mon désir... _Mes doigts l'effleurent et des milliers de petits frissons la parcourent... _Divine. _Elle se presse contre moi pour reprendre mes lèvres, son ventre touchant ma virilité éveillée pour elle...

Elle passe ses mains entre nous et défait le bouton de mon jeans. Ses doigts sont froids et tremblants... Sa bouche me paralyse, naviguant de ma machoire à mon buste, m'inondant de baisers mouillés... Je me laisse aller, fermant les yeux lorsque Bella touche ma virilité... Elle fait descendre mon pantalon et mon boxer en même temps... Je me dégage de l'habit et je me retrouve nu devant elle... _La sensation est étrange... Comme si la nouvelle situation me rendait pudique... C'était étrange d'en arriver là... de se dire que nous pouvions nous aimer sans contraintes... C'était différent...  
_

Mais quand mon regard se reposa sur elle, toute cette étrangeté s'évapora en un instant. _C'était elle et je la voulais ! _Je reprenais ses lèvres et défaisais à mon tour son pantalon pour le lui retirer. Son string suivit le mouvement... Je voulais être tendre mais je tremblais... d'impatience, d'amour, de désir... je tremblais pour elle... Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et le lui retirais... _Plus belle que tous mes souvenirs réunis... Plus belle que dans mes fantasmes... Plus belle que dans nos rapports précédents... _Elle prit ma main et nous guidais dans la douche. Je refermais la cabine derrière nous et allumais le jet d'eau tout en embrassant Bella... Elle émit un petit cri parce que l'eau fut trop chaude et se mit à rire. Je réglais la température et posais le pommeau sur l'attache pour être libre de mes mouvements... Nos corps s'enlacèrent, s'étreignirent sous l'eau... Elle ne pouvait plus douter de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi...

Elle me plaqua doucement contre le mur et sa bouche partit à la découverte de ma peau, ses deux mains retenant les miennes. Elle naviguait dans une lente caresse sur mes épaules, mes clavicules, mon buste, mon estomac... Sa langue accompagnait, grisant le mouvement. Elle libéra sa main droite et vint caresser mon sexe. _Ce n'était pas la première fois mais j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir l'amour et de redécouvrir tout ce qu'elle me procurait... Tellement de sentiments, tellement de vie... je n'étais pas sûr de la mériter et de mériter ce bonheur... _Elle releva son regard vers moi et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres en entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-elle à mon oreille avant d'embrasser mon cou.

Je voulais lui répondre... Je voulais lui dire... Mais je ne me contrôlais plus... Les yeux clos, je sentais sa bouche descendre plus bas et embrasser mon sexe...

- Oh... Bella...

Je ne sens plus qu'elle et ce qu'elle me procure... est renversant... Mes yeux fermés, j'ai l'impression de ressentir pleinement sa caresse... Sa langue, ses lèvres... Je profite de la plus infime parcelle de bonheur... J'en tremble de plaisir tant le désir augmente peu à peu. Sa langue navigue sur mon bout et sa main vint se joindre à la caresse. Elle accélère ses mouvements, ralentit de temps en temps pour embrasser ma longueur et reprend sa manoeuvre... Elle émet un gémissement étouffé et me fait buter au fond de sa gorge... _Oh Seigneur... _Mon corps s'en cambre de bonheur et... _bon sang... _je voulais me retenir... ne pas lui imposer mon plaisir dans sa bouche mais elle ne déserrait pas sa prise sur moi et j'explosais entre ses lèvres, submergé par l'orgasme...

- Argghhh Bellaaaa !!

Essouflé et trempé par l'eau, j'haletais alors qu'elle avalait ma semence et passait sa langue sur moi pour me nettoyer... _Je me sentais tellement ingrat de savourer tout ça... Elle venait de me donner plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais ressenti par cet acte... Peut-être parce que c'était elle justement... _Elle attrapa ma main et se redressait. Je l'aidais et la calais contre mon corps pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine... _Elle venait de me donner un orgasme fabuleux et j'étais entrain de l'embrasser... Nous étions un couple ! _J'exultais, resserrant ma prise sur elle et souriant. _Nous étions deux... _J'allais pouvoir l'aimer et l'honorer... Lui prouver ce qu'elle est réellement pour moi...

Mes mains descendaient sur son corps parfait, se délectant de chaque courbe féminine... Bella soupirait... elle s'abandonnait à son tour... Je la calais contre le mur et fis couler du gel douche sur son corps. Mes mains étalèrent la mousse sur elle, passant partout sur sa peau voluptueuse... Je vénérais chaque instant de cet acte, caressant ses épaules, son cou, ses seins... Je m'attardais sur eux, les enveloppant de mousse blanche, appréciant leur douceur... Ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, pressant encore plus sa poitrine... Elle émit un long gémissement et resserrait ses jambes... _Une femme abandonnée est toujours belle... Bella abandonnée c'est... mon ultime bonheur... _Je reprenais ses lèvres tandis que ma main non blessée descendait sur sa hanche et son ventre. J'effleurais des doigts le contour de son nombril et glissais enfin vers son centre chaud et accueillant... _Encore plus accueillant que mes souvenirs... encore plus parfait... _J'effectuais d'infimes caresses sur ses lèvres et Bella soupira, se mordant la bouche... Mon majeur trouva son point de plaisir et je le massais par de petits cercles autour...

- Mon Dieu... C'est tellement... ohh...

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon dos et sa tête bascula légèrement vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés à son tour... _Savoure mon Amour... Tout cela, c'est tout pour toi... _Je fis pénétrer deux doigts dans sa féminité humide et entamais des va-et-vient. Elle était le plus beau spectacle que je n'avais jamais vu... _Comment pouvais-je encore trouver des raisons de m'émerveiller d'elle alors que nous avions déjà eu des corps à corps ? _Elle échappa mon prénom dans un petit cri et j'embrassais sa machoire, léchant son cou du bout de ma langue. Elle se resserrait sur moi et haletait... _Elle était si belle, adossée à ce mur, guidée par sa jouissance... _

- Edward... Oh... ouii... Edwaaard !!!

Elle s'immobilisa, ses muscles tendus. Splendide. Mon désir pour elle s'était réveillé. Je voulais passer ma vie à lui faire l'amour... Et là, je voulais lui faire l'amour avec tout mon corps et tout mon coeur... Un sourire anima ses traits et une larme roula sur sa joue. _Je ressens... et elle exprime... _Je la recueillais du bout des lèvres et Bella m'embrassa longuement, son corps serré contre le mien. Je rinçais son corps et ouvris la porte de la cabine... D'abord surprise, elle me sourit tendrement lorsqu'elle vit que je la dirigeais vers le lit. _Ce lit partagé avec Tanya dans lequel nous avions eu des disputes trop nombreuses et dans lequel elle m'avait trompé probablement... Je la tromperai aussi... Je la tuerai une troisième fois... Je ferai l'amour avec celle à laquelle j'aurai dû dire " oui, je le veux ". _

Je tirais la couette et allongeais Bella sur le matelas. Nos regards ne se lâchaient plus... _Nous allions nous aimer. _Je m'installais entre ses jambes remontées et mon désir frôlait son intimité... Nos langues se lièrent, un gémissement tomba sur mes lèvres et de ses mains posées sur ma taille, elle m'incita à entrer en elle. Deux râles de plaisir résonnèrent dans la pièce lorsque je la possédais entièrement. Mes mouvements en elle se succédèrent... Nos désirs s'exprimaient librement... Nos corps s'unissaient... Nos bouches s'aimaient... Je dosais mon rythme à sa demande, n'écoutant que ses gémissements et ses cris... Je surrélevais légèrement son bassin, butant sur son point de désir.

- Edward... Oui... oh mon dieu...

Ses cris déchargèrent toute mon envie d'elle : j'accélérais dans sa féminité, m'enhivrant de ses gémissements... Mes muscles se tendaient et je crus perdre l'esprit... La main engourdie par le plaisir, je la glissais entre nous pour caresser son clitoris avant de jouir en elle... Elle explosa, criant mon prénom dans le silence de la maison... Je vins immédiatement, comme électrocuté... _C'était donc ça, l'aimer. _Nos bustes saccadés par nos respirations troublées s'entrechoquaient. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou, écoutant battre son coeur... Ses mains étaient à peine perceptibles contre mes reins mais je la savais là, tout prêt de moi...

Cette nuit-là, je lui fis l'amour trois fois. _Une drogue... Une enhivrance sans pareille... _C'était doux et tendre... J'étais enveloppé de tout son amour et en me réveillant le lendemain matin, je sentais une sorte de joie m'envahir totalement... Une nouvelle forme de bonheur, très différente de ce que j'avais connu auparavant. Bella était nue, complètement allongée sur mon corps, son visage calé dans mon cou, nos jambes intercalées... _Elle était encore plus belle dans son sommeil... _A côté de moi, mon portable vibrait. Un texto de ma soeur.

_"On mange tous chez Papa & Maman ce soir._

_Bella et toi êtes invités, Papa fait un poulet au barbecue._

_Emmett et Rose seront là aussi._

_Venez avec nous, sauf si vous avez d'autres trucs prévus._

_Je sais que vous avez sûrement envie d'être seuls tous les deux_

_mais on aimerait bien vous retrouver comme on le faisait tous, avant..._

_Je t'aime. Alice._

_PS = Maman a hate que tu lui présentes sa nouvelle belle-fille ;) " _

- Un barbecue chez tes parents ? Ca me tente...

La voix ensommeillée de Bella me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas senti se réveiller et elle m'adressait un joli petit sourire, ses cheveux en bataille. Elle embrassa ma machoire et mes lèvres. Je caressais distrairement son dos.

- Tu as envie d'y aller ? demandai-je, la voix rauque

- Oui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas diné avec vous tous... Et puis...

Elle eut un petit sourire rougissant, cachant sa tête dans mon cou.

- Et puis quoi, ma puce ?

- J'ai hâte que tu me présentes mes beaux-parents ! riait-elle discrètement

Je ne pus que sourire et embrasser son front. Elle déposait un petit baiser contre ma mâchoire. Je répondis à Alice.

_" On viendra, Bella est d'accord. _

_Tu as raison, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous réunis en famille._

_Je t'aime aussi. Bisous. Edward. " _

J'envoyais le texto et quittais la boite de réception et le menu du portable. Le fond d'écran s'illumina, me renvoyant l'image de ma petite fille... la dernière photo que j'avais pris d'elle. Elle était allongée, son pouce dans la bouche et son doudou coincé sous son bras, le regard ailleurs... _Crystal... _Ma gorge se serra et j'essayais inutilement de réfréner la douleur qui m'envahissait, m'accrochant à Bella. Cette dernière releva la tête et observa un instant l'écran. Elle attrapa mon téléphone et le reposa sur la table de chevet. _Ma fille... ma petite fille... Mon petit ange fauché... Ma plus grande douleur... _Bella déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue et calait sa tête contre la mienne. _Ma survie... _

- Je suis là, Edward... Je suis là...

Elle accrocha sa main à mon visage et effectuait de petits cercles du bout des ongles sur ma joue. Je resserrais ma prise sur ma Bella essayant de noyer mon chagrin avec son odeur... _La douleur ne s'estompera jamais totalement... Je devais vivre avec la mort de Crystal... Mais je n'étais plus seul et je savais que j'avais une raison de m'accrocher... Bella m'aimait..._

**--::--**

**POV BELLA :**

Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen vers 18h30, main dans la main. _Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui... Tellement en phase... Cette nuit avait été magique... J'avais été aimé et j'avais aimé de tout mon coeur... Nous étions deux maintenant... Mon rêve naissait peu à peu... _Esmé me prit longuement à part dans la cuisine pour me serrer dans les bras.

- Merci, Bella... Merci, merci, merci...

- Je vous en prie, Esmé...

- Ma chérie... Tu ramènes mon fils vers nous... Cela n'a pas de prix...

- Le chemin sera long, vous savez... Il a encore mal...

Elle acquiessa.  
- Bien sûr... La pire tragédie d'un homme est de survivre à son enfant... Il a pris tellement de coups ce dernier mois, tu es son oxygène... Merci de l'aider. Il y a trois jours, il ne serait pas venu diner avec nous. Et non seulement tu nous le ramènes, mais en plus, tu nous le ramènes presque heureux ! Je te dois tout cela, Bella...

Elle m'étreignit longuement. Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignirent.

- Alors Maman, que penses-tu de ta nouvelle belle-fille ?  
Je rougissais alors qu'Esmé me souriait. Rosalie, elle, affichait un air satisfait tout comme Alice.

- Très honnêtement ? Sans vouloir bafouer la mémoire de Tanya... je préfère ma nouvelle belle-fille mille fois à l'ancienne...

- C'est aussi mon cas...

La voix d'Edward s'éleva derrière moi et j'en souriais d'avance, me sentant rougir encore plus... Ses bras vinrent enlacer ma taille et il reposa sa tête contre mon épaule. Esmé baissait les yeux et s'éclipsait dans le salon. Rosalie et Alice attrapèrent deux bouteilles de coca et regagnaient l'extérieur où se trouvaient Emmett et Jasper. Nous n'étions plus que tous les deux et je savourais ce calin... Il embrassait le côté de mon cou et fermait les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ? demandai-je doucement

- Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît... murmura-t-il d'une voix basse et un peu lourde...

Je me retournais dans son étreinte et m'asseyais sur le plan de travail. Ses bras entourèrent ma taille et il reposa son visage contre mon épaule. J'entourais sa nuque et caressais ses cheveux dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant. Nous restâmes un moment ainsi, sans mot. _Nous étions bien, nous étions ensemble... _Edward soupira difficilement dans mon cou. J'embrassais son front.

- Je t'aime, Edward. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... merci, Bella... Je t'aime aussi... Heureusement que tu es là...

Il redressa sa tête et nos yeux s'accrochèrent... Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. _J'oubliais tout le reste... le lieu, les invités, ma présence ici. _Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il était près de moi, et ça me suffisait. Un raclement de gorge nous fit tourner la tête. Jasper et Carlisle étaient près du comptoir de la cuisine.

- Pardon... Vous venez ? Esmé a servi l'apéritif...

- Oui... On arrive...

Edward m'aida à descendre de mon perchoir et nous nous dirigeâmes sur la terrasse illuminée, où tout le monde nous attendait...

La soirée se passa plutôt bien. C'était tellement agréable de recommencer à sortir, de voir d'autres personnes et de passer un moment tous ensemble... _Ca m'avait manqué, sans m'en rendre compte Edward et moi avions vécu pratiquement reclus pendant quatre longues semaines... _Je l'observais alors qu'il était assis à côté de moi. Il faisait des efforts visibles pour participer aux conversations. Je savais que cette photo sur son portable lui avait fait un choc... J'avais eu peur toute la journée qu'il retombe dans ses démons... Et cette étreinte qu'il était venu me réclamer... Je savais au fond que c'était pour être réconforté... Il aurait encore besoin de tout cela... Il avait besoin de temps et je savais désormais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me demander de l'aider... Je m'emparais de sa main sous la table pour la serrer dans l'étau des miennes, alors que Carlisle et Esmé se levaient pour emporter les assiettes à la cuisine. Rosalie et Alice se levaient aussi pour aider.

- Restez assises mes chéries... On apporte le dessert !  
Edward tournait sa tête vers moi et regardait nos mains entrelacées... Il m'adressa un petit sourire et pressait ma paume davantage. Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

*

Nous étions partis pour rester trois ou quatre jours chez Esmé et Carlisle, mais cela faisait plus de dix jours que nous étions chez eux. Esmé prenait soin d'Edward et il se laissait faire... Elle le cajolait et je crois qu'il en avait besoin... Chaque soir, lorsque nous nous couchions, Edward me serrait tout contre lui. J'étais bien dans ses bras... _tellement, tellement bien... _Une relation très fusionnelle se développait entre nous. Quoi que nous fassions, l'autre était toujours à côté... J'étais parfois un peu intimidée d'être ainsi devant Carlisle et Esmé mais ceux-ci avaient la délicatesse de ne rien nous faire remarquer... Parfois, je leur surprenais un petit sourire ou des discussions à voix basse en nous regardant... Mais rien de méchant... _J'apprivoisais peu à peu ma nouvelle vie avec lui... Les choses n'étaient pas simples parfois, mais je savais que nous nous aimions. C'était bien là la chose principale... _

Un mouvement dans le lit m'extirpait de mon sommeil... Je me tournais et ouvrais difficilement les yeux... _5h47. _

- Edward...

Il était appuyé contre la tête du lit, se rongeant la peau autour de son pouce... Il était bien réveillé, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Je me redressais. Par la clarté de la lune qui filtrait, je voyais que son pouce saignait. Je lui attrapais doucement la main et il sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

- On est le 5 Septembre... répondit-il, la voix rauque.

_Oh... c'est vrai... _

- Elle aurait eu cinq ans aujourd'hui...

Mon coeur battait un peu plus fort... _Crystal n'aura jamais eu ses cinq ans... _Les mots se bloquaient dans mon esprit... _J'étais à court d'idées pour l'aider... Cette journée serait difficile... J'étais moi-même emportée dans une vague de souvenirs & elle me manquait... _Edward se rallongea dans le matelas et m'attira contre lui alors que nous étions face à face. Il embrassa mon front longuement et descendit sa main sur ma taille.

- Je suppose que ce sera toujours difficile... cette date maintenant...

Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens dans un instant de silence. Je caressais sa joue.

- On ne pourra pas faire grand-chose contre cela... Mais on peut faire en sorte de se souvenir et de continuer à la faire vivre dans nos mémoires et dans nos coeurs... Tant que l'on pense à elle, elle sera là...

Ma voix se brisait. Edward soupira, son souffle tremblant. Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa légèrement.

- Je déteste avoir à la faire vivre par... ma mémoire... J'aurai tant voulu qu'elle vive par elle-même...

- J'aurai préféré aussi...

Il conservait le silence un certain temps et reprit la parole.

- Est-ce que Sohalia te manque ?

_Evidemment qu'elle me manquait... Ma vie était nettement moins gaie sans ma petite fille... J'imaginais la douleur d'Edward... Sohalia n'était qu'au Texas, je pouvais la voir quand je voulais... Edward ne pourrait plus jamais serrer contre lui la chaleur que seul procurait son propre enfant... _

- Oui, elle me manque... Mais je l'ai au téléphone tous les jours... Et je sais qu'on la verra bientôt...

- Je suis pitoyable, je t'éloigne de ta fille...

- Hey, Edward... On en a déjà parlé de tout cela... Ce n'est que temporaire... Et tu fais des progrès, je sais que bientôt, on pourra la revoir...

- Même temporaire... Je me déteste d'avoir dû t'éloigner d'elle et la renvoyer au Texas...

- Elle n'est pas malheureuse avec Jacob... Il s'occupe bien d'elle. Elle a mon père, Billy, ma mère et Phil viennent la voir une fois par semaine aussi.

- Mais tu es sa mère ! Personne ne te remplacera près d'elle...

- Je sais... Mais je sais aussi qu'un jour de plus loin d'elle est un jour de moins à attendre...

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours voir le verre à moitié plein et pas à moitié vide ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Parce que c'est vrai...

Nos visages étaient calés l'un contre l'autre. Sa main caressait ma joue et je tenais son bras.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

Il déglutit et se redressa sur son coude.

- Je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal à ta fille... Je sais qu'elle a été... intriguée par tout ce qu'elle a vu et...

- Chut, Edward... Je sais... Ce n'était pas toi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, à part se poser mille questions et harceler son père avec, elle ne fait rien de plus ! souriai-je

Ma tentative ne le dérida pas.

- Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle pense de moi...

- Elle t'adore ! Hier soir au téléphone, elle m'a encore parlé de toi...

- J'ai perdu Crystal... Je ne veux pas... perdre Sohalia...

Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il cala son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu ne la perdras pas... Je te le promets...

- C'est la pire des choses... de perdre son enfant, Bella... C'est une souffrance lente et... qui te tue de l'intérieur... Tu te sens oppressé, fatigué... possédé... C'est comme si quelqu'un te tuait... lentement... avec minutie... retirant chaque partie vivante en toi...

J'écoutais son récit, sans l'interrompre... _C'était la première fois qu'il m'exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait... Ca devait sortir ! _

- Chaque respiration... ça met le feu dans tes poumons... Chaque fois que ton coeur bat, c'est comme s'il enflait... juste pour exploser... et ça ne vient pas alors que tu n'attends que ça... Que ça explose pour ne plus ressentir cette sensation oppressante... Mais ça vient pas... et tu te lèves tous les matins avec cette sensation... Tu vois les autres, tu les entends... Mais tu es seul face à tout ça... T'as beau te battre... la souffrance est à l'intérieure et elle te bouffe à petits feux...

J'écoutais ses paroles, essayant d'y faire sens... _Il venait de préciser chacune de ses souffrances... Je savais que ça lui ferait du bien... Même si le chemin serait long et probablement éternel..._

- Il faut que tu sois avec Sohalia...

Mon coeur se mit à battre vivement. _Bien sûr que je voulais voir ma fille ! Plus que tout... _

- Edward... Je ne veux pas te laisser seul ici... Il en est hors de question !

- Partons au Texas !

- Quoi ?

Il me sciait complètement. Il passait d'une émotion et d'un désir à l'autre, sans prévenir...Un vrai tourbillon... 

- Allons voir ta fille... Tu as besoin d'elle, elle a besoin de toi et... j'ai besoin de vous deux...

Je scrutais son regard... _Il voulait voir Sohalia, sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi déterminée..._

- S'il te plait...

Je ne pus résister...

- D'accord...

Il eut un large sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main droite glissait sur ma taille et ma cuisse lentement. Sa langue chercha la mienne pour la caresser... _Mon désir explosait... _

- Fais-moi tout oublier, Bella... Enhivre-moi...

Mon coeur partit en une myriade de battements pour lui... _Je ferai tout pour lui... _Nos corps s'unirent lentement, longuement, faisant durer cet état de joie absolue... Edward était doux et tendre... Et je savais que durant ces instants, il ne pensait plus à sa souffrance... _C'était ma seule victoire... _

**--::--**

**POV EDWARD :**

J'étais parti à l'aéroport chercher deux billets pour Arlington... _C'était la meilleure décision que je n'avais jamais pris... Je ne pouvais pas priver la femme que j'aimais de son enfant... Et je ne pouvais me priver de Sohalia... Elle était comme ma fille et je l'aimais ainsi... _Je me rappelais du bonheur intense que j'avais ressenti en croisant le regard de cette petite princesse pour la première fois. J'avais pleuré en la découvrant à la maternité dans les bras de Bella... Je l'avais de suite aimé comme j'aimais Crystal...

_Il y avait eu cette promenade une dizaine de jours après l'accouchement de Bella. Elle poussait le landeau de sa fille et Crystal était avec nous, dans sa poussette. Nous étions partis tous les quatre dans le Parc._

_" Edward Cullen et Isabella Swan ! Mes deux biologistes inséparables préférés ! "_

_Cette voix, nous l'avions reconnu immédiatement : Mr Banner, notre ancien prof de bio au lycée... _

_" Professeur Banner ! "_

_" Professeur-à-la-retraite Banner maintenant ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici tous les deux ! Je vous imaginais à Seattle ! "_

_" Que faites-vous ici, Monsieur Banner ? "_

_" Ma femme et moi sommes venus passer notre retraite ici dans le ranch de notre fils ! Nous nous offrons une retraite dorée ! "_

_" Vous avez bien raison ! " avais-je ri._

_Monsieur Banner avait été mon prof préféré ! Il expliquait tout très simplement, était très à l'écoute de ses élèves... Un de ces profs que l'on n'oublie pas._

_" Et vous, ah je vois qu'enfin vous vous êtes lancé Monsieur Cullen ! "_

_" Lancé, Monsieur ? "_

_Bella avait haussé un sourcil. Banner s'était penché vers le landeau de Sohalia et avait souri à ma filleule qui dormait. Il s'était penché devant Crystal ensuite._

_" Ce sont deux très belles petites filles... Comment tu t'appelles toi, ma jolie ? "_

_" Elle s'appelle Crystal ! Elle a à peine un an, elle ne parle pas encore ! "_

_" Elle est vraiment très belle ! Et cette petite ? "_

_" C'est Sohalia ! Elle a dix jours ! " _

_Banner eut un petit rire._

_" Vous avez été rapides tous les deux ! "_

_" Pardon ? "_

_" Oh non Monsieur... Ce ne sont pas... Crystal et Sohalia ne sont pas soeurs... Nous ne sommes pas mariés tous les deux ! " _

_Bella avait rougi et j'avais ri. Banner se confondait en excuses._

_" Excusez-moi ! Seulement j'avais pensé... Vous étiez tellement proches et complémentaires au lycée ! "_

_" Les choses ne se passent pas toujours selon cet ordre " avait murmuré Bella_

_Banner avait secoué la tête._

_" Les choses les plus évidentes sont parfois les moins simples... "_

_Bella et moi avions échangé un regard, un peu suspect... _

_" Je vais vous laisser. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir ! Félicitations pour vos progénitures... Je vois que vous avez bien retenu mes cours sur la reproduction ! "_

_Nous avions éclaté de rire et il était parti. _

Aujourd'hui, les allusions de Banner prenaient forme. Bella et moi formions un couple... Et même si Sohalia n'était pas ma fille, elle en prenait un peu le rôle... _Les choses étaient étranges... La vie vraiment imprévisible... _Je rentrais dans le salon et croisais ma mère.

- On part demain matin. J'ai les billets... Bella est là ?

- D'accord mon chéri ! Papa vous emmènera à l'aéroport... Bella est dans la piscine, elle avait chaud...

Je posais les tickets sur la table et embrassais ma mère... _Elle avait tant fait ces derniers jours pour nous afin de nous faciliter la vie... Elle me coucounait... Je n'avais pas honte d'en profiter... J'ai besoin d'elle..._

Je trouvais ma compagne dans l'eau entrain de faire quelques longueurs... Je ne pus retenir mon sourire... _Elle apportait tant de soleil à ma vie... Tant de douceurs... _Je la regardais nager. _J'étais heureux d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur ma douleur... d'avoir pu lui expliquer... et de savoir que je pouvais compter sur elle... Cette journée était difficile... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Crystal mais je crois que... Disons que je commençais à intégrer l'idée que ce serait ainsi pour le restant de mes jours... _Les choses changeaient encore. Comme si la fatalité de ce tragique événement... Comme si je savais que ce n'était pas ma faute... Même si j'aurai dû tout faire pour protéger Crystal... _Le destin avait frappé... Qui étais-je pour prétendre lutter et renverser ce qui semblait avoir été écrit ? _J'étais résigné. Même avec toute la douleur du monde... J'étais prêt à accepter que cela serait une part de ma vie...

Bella se tourna et me vit. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et je défaisais mon jeans et enlevais mon tee-shirt pour me retrouver en caleçon et aller me tremper avec elle... Je m'asseyais sur le rebord de la piscine, mettant mes jambes dans l'eau... _Elle était bonne... _Bella s'approcha et posa ses bras autour de moi. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser.

- Alors ?

- On part demain matin à 9h20.

- J'appelerai mon père ce soir pour qu'il vienne nous chercher...

- D'accord...

- On pourra aller à l'hôtel si tu ne veux pas rester chez moi...

Je me laissais tomber dans l'eau, m'immergeant totalement. Je passais la tête sous l'eau... _Ca faisait du bien... L'eau envahissait chaque partie de moi, noyant mes pensées... _Je revenais à la surface, calant le corps de Bella contre la paroi de la piscine. Elle entoura ma nuque de ses bras fins et m'embrassa.

- Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu prennes du temps avec ta fille...

- Je sais, Edward... Merci...

Elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres, puis sur la joue et m'étreignit contre elle.

- Je t'aime, ma Bella...

- Moi aussi...

*

Nous étions allongés sur le même bain de soleil, nous séchant avec la chaleur étouffante... Cette baignade m'avait fait un bien fou. Bella était allongée sur le côté face à moi, nos jambes emmêlées. Dans l'espace extrêmement réduit, nos corps se touchaient, nos mains s'effleuraient mais nos lèvres ne se lâchaient plus... Avec elle, j'étais bien... Je ne pensais plus... Je ne vivais que pour l'aimer... Nos langues se mélangèrent, se caressant, se contournant... _Plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance... _

Plus rien sauf... Emmett ! Une cascade d'eau tiède nous arroseait, Bella et moi. Nous entendimes le rire tonitruant de mon frère ainé.

- Ohé vous deux ! Je sais que vous avez seize ans à rattraper mais quand même hein ! Je suis choqué !

- Comme si t'étais pieu ! rétorqua la voix de Jasper.

Nous nous retournions vers eux, totalement trempes. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau. Bella riait... _J'aimais tellement entendre ce bonheur... _

Rosalie et Alice étaient derrière, ainsi que mes parents.

- Ca y est ? Toute la famille est là ?

- Pourquoi tu les as dérangé, Emmett ? Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait attendre... le sermonnait Rosalie alors que Bella me passait une serviette pour que je m'éponge.

- Ma biche ! Ca ne peut pas attendre ! Ces derniers temps, c'était trop triste ! Maintenant que notre petite Bella remet notre petit Edward dans la couleur, on peut se permettre un peu de bonheur, non ?

Je regardais Bella qui semblait tout aussi intriguée que moi.

- Rose, tu veux ou je veux ?

- Visiblement, tu veux... soupira-t-elle, un sourire serein et taquin sur le visage.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de mon frère... _Oh... Mon Dieu... Ca y est ??_

- On va avoir un bébé !

_Ils allaient avoir un bébé... un petit bébé... Et ils m'annonçaient ça le 5 septembre... Je n'aurai pas pu trouver meilleure nouvelle pour cette date... _

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Bella bondit du transat et se rua sur Rosalie. Elles s'étreignirent avec Alice et ma mère qui pleurait. Carlisle embrassait Emmett très ému et Jasper semblait très fier... _Il adorait sa soeur... _Je me levais et m'approchais de mon frère.

- Félicitations, Emmett !

- Ca fait un moment qu'on le sait mais... Tu vois je me suis dit que c'était pas le moment et puis quand j'ai vu la date aujourd'hui... Je trouvais que c'était un bel hommage pour ma filleule... de placer le jour de son anniversaire sous le bonheur et la joie...

Je ne pus retenir une larme et je le pris dans mes bras...

- C'est parfait, Em'... Crystal adorait les bébés... Elle t'adorait toi et Rose... Cette nouvelle lui aurait fait plaisir, je le sais...

- Je le sais aussi ! me répondit-il en tapotant ma tête.

_Si je m'étais attendu à ça... Si j'avais imaginé ce matin pouvoir regoûter à ces instants de félicité... _Les choses reprenaient leur place peu à peu... Au fond de moi, c'était comme si le destin avait encore frappé... directement dirigé par Crystal de là-haut...

* * *

_**Merci infiniment de toutes vos reviews...**_

_**ça fait deux chapitres qu'on dépasse les 100 à chaque fois...**_

_**C'est juste extraordinaire... Merci infiniment !**_

_**Prochain chapitre lundi dans la soirée.**_

_**On va retrouver notre Sohalia =) **_

_**Je vous embrasse,**_

_**digérez bien ces réveillons :^p**_

_**Tiffany.**_


	27. Chapter 27 : Construire notre avenir

**coco : **Je vais investir chez Kleenex ! J'ai essayé de décrire tout ce que l'on pouvait ressentir en perdant un être cher... C'est sûrement plus complexe quand il s'agit de son enfant... Il s'est passé pas mal de trucs pour Edward dans le dernier chapitre et il accepte enfin de s'accrocher... Début du deuil je suppose... MDR Mon Dieu tu me flattes xD Bonne lecture =)

**cilceferret : **Je commence à comprendre ce que tu me sous-entendais dans tes reviews... Je suis heureuse que tu puisses trouver des mots ici te permettant de mettre un sens à ce que tu ressens au fond de toi et si je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit, ce sera avec plaisir que je le ferai. N'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Et si je peux y mettre un mot dessus, je le ferai... Bonne lecture.

**Pinaise, j'sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais y a eu aucune alerte... J'suis un peu prise par le temps (**Les fêtes, la famille de Suisse qui est là, mon cousin atteint du syndrome d'Asperger...), bref cette fois, je fais juste un immense merci à tout le monde (avec et sans comptes) ici sur ce chapitre... **Merci donc à 25lilou27, Ajsela, Alexa27, annecullen69, , Angiefolio, Annouk, AnZeLe42100, appaloosa, aude77, Audreii-x3, AuroreAthena, assya, Baby07, bébé23, Betty-x (**Nooooooooon... Pas les avocaaaaats !**), bichou85, BrandOfHeroine, callie226, Charloon', chriwyatt, Claire91, Clair de Lune cdc, Cocotte56, Coeur2Crystal, Cullen's family, Dawn266, emy299, Eoline77, Elise, EstL, fan-par-hasard21, Fleur50, Gabi, Galswinthe, Hefida, indosyl, isasoleil, jade sheppard, JasperWife, Julicious, Juliet1802, Kris-S-Bella, Lauwriie, Lenerol, Letmesign23, Lily Cullen 82, Lili-Puce, liliputienne31, Liisa's, Lolie-Lili, louOçoOo6, luma34, MaCha1983, Marion1997, Marjoriie, matrineu54, , Mary79, mel031, melacullen, micka33, Miss Lunatik, Morgane, my-fiction-twilight, Nelvea, paty 50, Pauline, Pitchoune-Bella, pride-and-prejudicee, samy940, schaeffer, severine, SoSweetySoCrazy, steph3807, Sweety, TataDomi (**Pourquoi t'as pas hâte de revoir Sohalia ?... Elle est pas méchante pourtant=)**), titinesse, TreeHillForLife, Twiladdict, vans1985, veronika crepuscule, Virginie067, YouAreMyLifeNowCM, zaika, ZsaZsaZsu1986. Je pense avoir cité tout le monde... Sinon merci aux autres ;)**

**Voici le chapitre 27, la fin se rapproche... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_{playlist : Deab for a cutie - Meet me on the Equinox}_

**POV BELLA :**

L'avion amorçait sa descente. En fait, plus nous approchions du Texas, plus mon impatience grandissait... Je me rendais compte à quel point Sohalia me manquait... " _Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé "... _Edward s'était endormi peu de temps après le décollage. Je le regardais dans son sommeil... Il avait peu dormi cette nuit, il s'était couché très tard. Il était resté au salon avec Carlisle et Emmett. _" Une discussion entre hommes " m'avait-il dit en montant vers 4h30. _J'étais heureuse qu'il recommence à vivre... L'annonce de Rosalie et Emmett hier avait été une très bonne chose... J'étais fière de la réaction d'Edward... _Il allait de l'avant... Il n'avait pas retouché à de l'alcool en dehors des apéritifs pris avec sa famille et encore, il avait bu raisonnablement, pas plus d'un verre... Il reparlait, remangeait correctement, souriait et riait... _La vie tournait, pour lui aussi... Il pouvait enfin gouter à une vie différente et à un futur... Il s'accrochait. Il reprenait des forces... Il était prêt à repartir, aller de l'avant... _Nous l'aiderions... Il n'était pas tout seul... J'avancerai avec lui dans ce nouveau monde qu'il explorait avec une volonté impressionnante... _

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il émit un petit gémissement en s'étirant lorsque l'hôtesse nous demandait d'attacher nos ceintures. Il soupira.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna-t-il

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ouvrit les yeux en les faisant cligner. Il regardait autour de lui, visiblement désorienté.

- On est bientôt arrivés...

Il referma les paupières, expirant et en appuyant sa tête contre le fauteuil.

- On dirait que je me suis endormi...

- T'es trop vieux pour les longues veillées maintenant...

Un petit sourire anima ses traits et il chercha ma main. Il tourna la tête vers moi et ouvrit les yeux, accrochant nos regards. Sa main frôla ma joue et je bougeais un peu pour embrasser sa paume.

- Sohalia va être contente... me dit-il

- Oui, surtout que Jacob ne lui a pas dit...

Edward se mit à rire.

- Ca promet, elle qui est si enthousiaste ! Tu te rappelles quand je lui avais fait la surprise de venir à son anniversaire ?

J'éclatais de rire. Ma fille avait été triste parce que Edward n'avait pas pu se libérer pour venir. Finalement, au dernier moment, il avait pu s'arranger et était arrivé à 21h, en plein repas. Elle avait hurlé et sauté partout en le voyant. En se jetant dans les bras de son Parrain, elle avait involontairement mis un coup de genoux dans le bas-ventre d'Edward. Elle l'avait noyé de bisous et l'avait à peine laissé se remettre de sa souffrance pour l'entrainer dans sa chambre afin qu'il lui monte son petit berceau en bois qu'elle avait reçu pour sa poupée. Elle avait été surexcitée toute la soirée.

- On va y avoir droit toute la journée ! répondis-je avec un large sourire

- Je préfère la voir comme ça que si c'était une de ces gamines qui tirent la tronche tout le temps !

- Oh mais moi aussi ! En plus, avec les cadeaux que m'ont données Rosalie, Alice et ta mère, elle va nous en faire voir !

- Je les ai pas vu, c'est quoi ?

- Alice lui a fait des bijoux en perles et un petit tee-shirt personnalisé, et hier après-midi quand ta belle-soeur et Esmé sont sorties, elles lui ont pris un baigneur avec biberon, petite couche en tissu, bonnet et tout le tralala et ta mère lui a pris un petit parfum à la lavande je crois...

- Encore une qui n'est pas du tout gâtée... souriait-il

J'acquiessais dans un sourire. Nous restions silencieux le reste du trajet, les yeux dans les yeux. _J'aimais notre nouvelle façon d'être : j'aimais le regarder sans avoir à cacher mes sentiments, sans tricher... J'étais enfin moi et grâce à lui... _Il me souriait et je ne pus m'empêcher de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ce serait là notre dernier vrai baiser que nous n'aurions pas à cacher. Nous avions pris le parti d'attendre que Jacob et moi parlions à Sohalia avant de nous " afficher ". Discussion prévue le week-end qui arrivait, soit dans trois jours. J'y avais pensé toute la nuit... _Quels mots utiliser ? Comment lui présenter la situation ? _Je devais également parler à Jacob. Même si je savais que ce ne serait pas la conversation la plus difficile du séjour...

L'avion finit par atterir et nous quittions nos sièges. Après avoir récupérés notre sac, je prenais mon portable pour appeler Charlie qui était venu nous chercher. Je n'eus pas le temps de composer son numéro qu'Edward secoua mon bras.

- Il est là-bas, Bella !  
Il me montra des sièges un peu plus loin et Charlie y était effectivement. _Et la première étape était là : avouer officiellement à mon père ma liaison avec Edward... _Ce dernier me regardait et dénouait nos mains.

- Si tu préfères que l'on attende, je comprendrai...

- Ne dis pas de sottises, s'il te plaît...

Je reprenais sa main dans la mienne et il m'adressa un petit sourire. Il se penchait vers moi pour déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres. Mais lorsque nous nous séparions, nous vimes Charlie qui nous regardait... _Grillés... _Edward me fit un clin d'oeil et nous avancions vers mon père.

Charlie n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement. Il semblait... surpris... voire choqué...

- Bonjour, Papa !

- Bonjour, Charlie !

- Bella... Edward ! Bienvenus les enfants !

J'enlaçais brièvement mon père qui devenait légèrement rouge... _Aucun doute, il avait tout vu... _Il serra la main d'Edward.

- Salut, Edward ! Toutes mes condoléances mon garçon... Je suis sincèrement désolé...

Edward eut un petit sourire triste et le remerciait. Il lâcha la main de Charlie et passa son bras sur ma taille, me rapprochant de lui. J'en fis de même...

- Allez, on va se mettre en route... Donnez-moi votre sac !

Il le prit des épaules d'Edward et se mit en marche devant nous. J'échangeai un regard avec mon compagnon... Il embrassa mon front et nous le suivimes jusqu'à la voiture.

Pour le trajet, je passais devant.

- Tu n'as pas amené Sohalia ? demandai-je, impatiente.

- Ta fille a repris l'école ce matin, je te rappelle...

Je me frappais le front.

- Oh non ! J'avais complètement oublié... Je suis vraiment trop nulle...

_J'y crois pas : j'avais râté la rentrée des classes de ma fille... Alors certes, ce n'était pas la première mais je me mis à culpabiliser : pour une mère, je n'assurais pas du tout ! _

- Bella, tu as toujours été tête en l'air ! riait Charlie

- Ca craint quand même... Jacob l'a accompagné au moins ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il était là, avec Renée aussi !

Un silence suivit.

- En tout cas, elle sera surprise de vous voir tous les deux ! Vous n'aurez qu'à aller la chercher à l'école ce soir... Jake m'a laissé un double de clés au cas où tu n'aurais pas les tiennes. Il ne rentrera qu'à 14h. Je vous dépose et je repars, je n'ai pas pu avoir ma journée complète au commissariat ! Je crois que Maman va passer te voir ce soir il me semble ! Je lui ai dit que vous auriez peut-être envie de vous reposer mais tu sais comment elle est...

J'eus un petit rire. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mon père regarder Edward dans le rétro à la sauvette. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, il ne disait mot à l'arrière et je le voyais fixer le paysage, visiblement absent... Charlie m'interrogeait en silence et je haussais les épaules, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait des moments où il n'était plus tout à fait présent parmi nous...

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence ou presque. Arrivés devant la maison, Edward fut le premier à descendre pour prendre nos affaires dans le coffre.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de lui, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine en lui présentant mes condoléances.

Je prenais la main de mon père.

- T'en fais pas Charlie ! Il le sait mais il a besoin de temps... C'est très dur pour lui...

- J'ai manqué de tact, on dirait...

- T'inquiète pas, Papa. Ca ira...

- J'espère ! C'est un bon gamin et il ne mérite pas tout ce malheur...

Je souriais et m'apprêtais à sortir quand il me parla.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

Il me fixa un moment.

- Non rien...

Je sentais que ça le tracassait... _Il se posait milles questions... Et c'était mon père... J'avais toujours eu pleine confiance en lui. _

- Oui Papa... Edward et moi, on sort ensemble. On a l'intention de divorcer avec Jacob...

- Je suppose que ça ne marchait plus entre vous deux...

- Non, et depuis longtemps...

-Je crois que tu seras nettement plus heureuse avec Edward... Et maintenant descends de cette voiture avant que je ne dise d'autres trucs totalement idiots...

Je me mis à rire, un peu troublée par les mots de Charlie. _Il approuvait... _C'était une première victoire. Je l'embrassais et quittais l'habitacle pour rejoindre Edward.

Ce dernier m'attendait patiemment. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et sa main vint se poser contre ma nuque.

- Tu lui as parlé de nous deux ? demanda-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres des siennes

- Oui... Il pense que je serai plus heureuse avec toi qu'avec Jacob...

Le nez d'Edward caressait le mien et sa bouche entrouverte m'appelait dangeureusement... _Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je l'aime... _Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure.

- Je ferai tout pour...

Nos lèvres s'unirent alors et je savourais ce délicieux moment, peut-être l'un des derniers jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions ce soir... Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux lorsque je sentis sa langue venir cajoler la mienne. _Quelque soit l'endroit où il me serrait tout contre lui, je m'y sentais bien... _Charlie avait raison : je serai plus heureuse avec lui.

*

Edward était entrain de prendre sa douche et moi de ranger un peu quand Jacob arriva. Il me serra dans ses bras brièvement.

- Heh, Bella !

- Salut Jacob !

- Alors, de retour à la maison ?

- Oui...

- Ah, ben t'as pas perdu de temps t'as déjà tout rangé ? demanda-t-il en souriant

- Je me doutais bien que te laisser seul ici avec Sohalia n'aiderait pas garder une maison ordonnée...

- C'était pas si bordélique que ça ! riait-il

- C'est vrai qu'il y a du mieux ! plaisantais-je

- Edward n'est pas avec toi ?

- Oh si ! Il prend sa douche !

- Oh, ok !

Un silence gené s'installa entre nous. _C'était assez particulier de me retrouver seule avec lui... J'étais à la fois plus à l'aise mais aussi un peu pudique... Je savais que nous devrions aborder le sujet tant que nous étions tous les deux. _Je mettais mes mains dans mes poches et regardais le sol.

- Leah va bien ?

- Oui ça va ! Et Edward ? Il remonte la pente ?

- Doucement, mais il s'accroche... Même s'il a encore des moments difficiles, surtout la nuit... - On ne s'en remet pas en claquant des doigts !

- Non, c'est sûr ! Mais il a recollé les morceaux avec son père et il semble prêt à accepter l'idée que sa vie ne sera plus jamais pareille...

- Ta présence va l'aider !

Il me regardait dans les yeux. _Nos sept années ensemble, dont cinq de mariage... La naissance de Sohalia et nos disputes incessantes... Cela ferait partie de nous deux. _Nous étions liés à jamais par notre fille. Il serait toujours dans ma vie et je serai toujours dans la sienne. Mais différemment.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai reçu un texto d'Emmett m'informant des bonnes nouvelles de Seattle.

- Il n'a pas pu tenir sa langue celui-là !

Jake eut un petit sourire et se grattait la nuque.

- Tu le connais, une vraie commère ce type !

Je souriais timidement.

- Tu as enfin atteint ton rêve...

- Oui... Et je suis heureuse...

- Alors j'en suis heureux aussi. Tu veux qu'on contacte un avocat rapidement pour les papiers du divorce ?

_Le mot était prononcé et c'était étrange... _

- Si tu es d'accord, moi aussi !

- Billy en connait un très sérieux. Je peux l'appeler dans la semaine si tu veux...

- Ca me paraît bien.

- Et pour la petite, on fait comment ?

- Justement, je voulais qu'on en parle...

- Tu vas t'installer avec Edward ?

- Probablement oui...

- Ecoute...

Il s'avançait dans le salon et s'installait sur le canapé.

- Je vais être franc, ça m'enchante pas de laisser partir ma fille à des kilomètres. J'ai pas mal cogité avec la mort de Crystal et la vie... putain c'est hyper court ! Je veux pas manquer à son éducation ni à sa vie en général mais je ne veux pas la priver de toi. Elle sera certainement mieux à vivre avec vous qu'avec moi, mais...

- Jacob, tu t'occupes très bien d'elle ! Je crois qu'avant de voir tout ça, on devrait lui parler. Et lui avouer. Elle a aussi son mot à dire, non ?

Il avait absolument raison !

- Evidemment, mais tu sais... Je n'ai pas tellement envie de lui en parler ce soir ou demain...

- Je suis d'accord, elle a le droit de profiter de ton retour !

- Edward et moi serons discrets, on ira dormir à l'hôtel et...

- Tu crois pas que si vous allez tous les deux à l'hôtel elle va se poser des questions ?

_Ah oui... Evidemment ! C'était à prévoir, surtout lorsqu'on a une fille aussi perspicace que Sohalia..._

- Restez ici ! La chambre d'amis est libre. Suffit que vous ne vous y rejoigniez pas ostensiblement et on pourra éviter qu'elle se doute de quelque chose avant de lui parler.

- Très bien. Merci. On reparlera du divorce quand on lui aura parlé alors ?

Il acquiessa.

- Tu sais, je me disais l'autre jour que c'est pas parce qu'on a raté notre mariage qu'on doit foirer notre divorce. On a une fabuleuse petite fille tous les deux et je remercie Dieu tous les jours pour ça : on peut pas faire les cons !

- Je ne le permettrai pas...

- En tout cas, il faut que la petite sache qu'on l'aimera toujours !

- On le lui répètera aussi souvent que nécessaire...

- Tu crois qu'elle va mal le prendre ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais pas... Ce sera sûrement difficile pour elle, elle est encore toute petite !

- Il faudra qu'on l'entoure de tout notre amour...

- Ouais, à ce sujet tu sais, j'ai pensé à un truc... Un p'tit cadeau un peu symbolique qu'on pourrait lui faire...

- Je t'écoute.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche de jeans et en retira un mince collier en or au bout duquel pendait son alliance.

- On pourrait lui donner nos deux alliances. Comme on s'en servira plus et que ce sera elle le dernier symbole de notre histoire. Qu'elle les garde...

Je manquais une larme. Je trouvais le geste tellement... magnifique et si symbolique... _Tellement plus beau que si j'avais dû balancer ma bague à la poubelle... ça me paraissait logique que ce soit Sohalia qui les récupère... Comme ça, elle saurait qu'on serait toujours là pour elle... Même si ce n'était pas avec deux bijoux qu'on construit l'amour !_

Je commençais à faire glisser mon anneau mais Jake posa sa main sur la mienne et le retira lui-même.

- La boucle est bouclée, me dit-il dans un léger sourire.

Je le lui rendis et passais la bague sur le collier. Elle rejoignit la première dans un petit tintement et Jacob referma l'attache. Il mit le bijou dans sa poche et me regardait. _Ca y est... c'est terminé..._

Un petit mouvement sur la droite attira mon attention et je vis Edward qui nous observait, les cheveux mouillés et les bras croisés sur son torse. Il avait les yeux tristes. _Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'avait-il vu ?_

Je lui tendis la main et il nous rejoignit. Il salua Jacob. Un silence un peu gênant s'installa entre nous trois et Edward finit par se racler la gorge.

- Je sais que c'est votre histoire mais... c'est bien ce que vous venez de faire... Et je suis heureux que vous arriviez à vous entendre pour la petite...

- Je ne laisserai jamais quoi que ce soit faire du mal à Sohalia ! Et Bella non plus !

Edward acquiessait aux paroles de mon ex-mari. _Ex-mari... _

- Je peux te jurer Jacob que je ferai tout mon possible également pour que votre fille vive bien tout ça. Ce sera difficile pour elle et je te promets... je _vous _promets de faire tout ce que je pourrais afin de faciliter la tâche qui vous attend.

_Ce qu'il venait de dire... me touchait à un point inimaginable... Edward agissait vraiment en adulte responsable et aimant. Il faisait passer Sohalia avant toute chose et cela me fit un bien extraordinaire de l'entendre de sa bouche. Je ne l'en aimais que davantage..._

- Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, Edward ! Merci !

Je le remerciais à mon tour.

- Merci, Edward...

Il planta son regard dans le sien et me souriait doucement. Jacob lui tapota l'épaule.

- Bon, faut que je retourne au garage ! La petite sort à 16h à l'école, je vous laisse aller la chercher ? Je lui ai dis que Charlie irait la récupérer pour lui faire la surprise. Je rentre vers 20h. Ah oui, ta mère va passer, Bella !

- Je sais, Charlie me l'a dit !

- Ah bon c'est cool alors !

Il prit ses clés de voiture et sa veste en jeans.

- Bon ben à ce soir... Soyez sages ! nous dit-il dans un clin d'oeil avant de fermer la porte.

Nous le regardions et je me tournais vers Edward qui avait déjà entouré ma taille de ses bras. Il m'approcha de son torse et embrassait mon front. Il déplaçait des mèches de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Ca va aller, Bella ? Tu es prête pour tout ça ?

Je scrutais son regard. _Oui j'étais prête. Prête à faire une nouvelle vie avec lui._

- Je crois, oui... Le plus dur sera de l'annoncer à la petite, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal... peur de pas trouver les bons mots ou d'être trop brutale...

_Mon coeur s'affolait... J'allais faire souffrir ma fille... Je le savais déjà. Sohalia adore son père... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? Et surtout, comment allions-nous gérer la distance si je m'installais chez Edward ?_

- Tu sauras trouver les bons mots et je te promets que je serai là pour t'aider. Elle s'en remettra, c'est une gamine super... Elle s'adaptera, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous trouverez la solution...

Je soupirais et posais ma tête contre son torse. Il caressait mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Bella ?

Je resserrais ma prise sur lui et fermais les yeux. Ses doigts effectuaient de petits mouvements à la base de ma nuque et je me laissais apaiser par sa douceur... _Après réflexion, je devais en parler à Edward... Il était aussi concerné que moi... Etait-il prêt à vivre 24h/24 avec une enfant de quatre ans sous son toit ? Etait-il préparé à tout cela ? Après tout... Il venait de perdre Crystal et c'était encore très frais... _

- Je pensais à l'après-divorce... Comment on allait pouvoir s'arranger pour la petite et...

Edward embrassa mon front à nouveau et me berça en me serrant avec force contre lui.

- Je vais vendre ma maison.

Je me reculais brutalement.

- Quoi ?

Il me reprit contre lui dans un geste calme.

- Il est temps pour moi de quitter Seattle... J'y ai des souvenirs... _tous _les souvenirs de ma fille... Je ne sortirai jamais la tête du trou si je reste là-bas... Chaque ruelle, chaque arbre, chaque brique transpire d'un souvenir de Crystal... Et la maison encore plus... Ca me fait mal de me séparer de tout ça mais tu m'as fait comprendre que Crystal vivait en moi... C'est juste ce dont j'ai besoin : ma mémoire et mon coeur...

- Mais Edward... Tu as ta famille là-bas et...

Il posa son index sur mes lèvres.

- Tu as la tienne ici. Et tu as ta fille. Je n'ai pas su faire le bonheur de la mienne alors je m'emploierai à chaque seconde à faire le bonheur de ma filleule. Cette barraque... C'était juste celle de Tanya. Et il est hors de question que je pourrisse ma vie pour cette garce... Et même si ça me déchire le coeur de me séparer des murs qui ont vu naitre et grandir Crystal... Je me dis que ce n'est qu'une maison. Et que ma fille n'a pas été heureuse dedans.

_J'étais sidérée..._

- Mais Esmé, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett et leur bébé ? Et la tombe de Crystal ?

_Il semblait presque... serein..._

- On pourra les voir quand on veut. Et j'irai au moins une fois par mois à Seattle me recueillir sur la sépulture de ma fille... Pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prêt à aller toutes les semaines au cimetière... C'est encore trop... difficile... pour moi... Et si tu souhaites t'installer et vivre avec moi... Je serai heureux qu'on trouve une maison ici, à Arlington... Je ne veux pas être la raison du malheur de ta fille et de ta tristesse. Installons-nous ici. Je demanderai ma mutation au collège... Je trouverai un poste d'enseignant dans les coins. Je t'aime tellement, Bella... Je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureuse et faire en sorte que tu ais la plus belle vie possible.

Je ne pus retenir une larme et sanglotais contre lui... _Ce qu'il venait de dire... je ne savais même pas comment l'en remercier... Son sacrifice était tellement énorme... Il l'acceptait avec une telle conviction... J'étais tellement... Je ne trouve même pas comment expliquer tout cela... _

- Je t'aime, Bella. On a été trop longtemps séparés et je ne veux pas que notre histoire te prive de ton enfant. J'ai besoin de changements et j'ai besoin de toi et de ta fille... Vous êtes toutes les deux plus qu'importantes à mes yeux.

Son front calé contre le mien, je ressentais toute la force de ses mots... Ma main tenait son bras et j'étais complètement paralysée par cette déclaration... _Jamais je n'en aurai espéré autant... Jamais ! _

- Edward... Je... Merci... Ce que tu veux faire, c'est... ça a tellement d'importance pour moi... Je suis irrévocablement amoureuse de toi, Edward... Je veux vivre avec toi pour le restant de mes jours mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies si tu ne t'en sens pas totalement la force...

- Ne dis pas que c'est un sacrifice. Tout ce que je fais pour toi ne me demande jamais de sacrifices... Et il est temps pour moi de tourner la page pour recommencer un nouveau chapitre avec toi...

Sa voix retomba dans un murmure et je m'employais dès lors à déposer sur ses lèvres des dizaines de petits baisers. _Nés pour être ensemble... Jamais je n'avais ressenti ni envisagé l'amour de cette façon... Je m'en sentais plus forte. _

*

L'après-midi, nous la passions enlacés sur le canapé. Nous profitions des derniers instants de complicité insouciante que nous pouvions nous octroyer. Avec Sohalia, nous serions obligés dans un premier temps de faire comme si de rien n'était... Ce ne serait pas facile mais, même si j'avais complètement l'impression d'être une ado qui découvrait l'amour dans les bras de son petit-ami, nous étions adultes et Sohalia était notre priorité... Et puis, nous aurions toutes les nuits, les matins avant qu'elle ne se lève et la journée alors qu'elle serait à la maternelle...

Vers 15h45, je me relevais. _Je trépignais d'impatience de revoir ma fille... _Ca faisait sourire Edward... Et je le préférais ainsi, un peu taquin... Il faisait des progrès chaque jour. Avant de partir, il me coinça doucement entre le mur de l'entrée et son corps. Nos lèvres échangèrent un dernier long baiser tandis que ses bras entouraient ma taille. Je savourais cette étreinte passionnelle... _Je n'avais aucun doute quant à la sincérité de notre relation... Nous nous aimions profondément et j'en étais convaincue. _La langue d'Edward s'immisçait dans ma bouche pour caresser la mienne. Elles se mélangèrent avec avidité et je m'en voulais de désirer mon amant à cet instant... _On pourrait terminer tout cela cette nuit, d'autant que la chambre d'amis était au rez-de-chaussée et pas à l'étage... _Le sexe avec Edward était tout simplement... divin... La force de nos sentiments prenait le pas sur la bestialité... Toujours dans le respect de l'autre... Il était un amant tendre et généreux, doux et prévenant... A chaque fois que mon corps entrait au contact du sien... une pléiade de sensations m'envahissait... faisant exploser mon coeur... Et c'était encore mieux depuis que nous avions conscience de nos sentiments échangés... _C'était parfait... _

Mais au-delà de notre relation physique, au-delà de nos baisers... J'aimais simplement la force et la douceur qui m'enveloppait quand j'étais blottie dans ses bras... Nous échangions de très nombreux moments d'intimité de la sorte : juste lui et moi, assis sur un canapé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en silence. Nous avions une relation très fusionnelle... _Probablement le résultat de ces seize ans de retenue... Et aussi le fait que dès que je sentais mon compagnon faiblir, il me réclamait un calin... Et je préférais cent fois cette méthode à celle où il buvait pour noyer sa souffrance... _Il n'oublierait jamais, c'était évident. Mais c'était parfois difficile de voir subitement son visage s'assombrir et son regard absent... Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher, c'était une nouvelle part de lui-même et tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop douloureux...

Je me garais devant l'école au moment où des enfants commençaient à sortir dans la cour. De nombreux parents étaient déjà présents. Mon coeur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine... Edward m'adressa un petit sourire et nous nous dirigions vers le portail. Mon compagnon et moi entrions dans l'enceinte de l'établissement lorsque la salle de Sohalia libérait les enfants. Je la repérais sans mal, sa poupée en chiffon sous le bras, ses cheveux noirs attachés en deux couettes... la raie n'était pas droite... _Jacob et la coiffure... _Je riais quand je croisais les yeux de mon enfant et vit son visage s'étonner. Ses petits yeux chocolat s'agrandirent subitement et sa bouche forma un " O ".

- MAMAN !

Elle se mit à courir et je la rattrapais au vol. _Cette fois-ci, ma vie était complète et parfaite. _Son odeur de bébé m'envahissait et j'embrassais sa peau douce.

- Ma chérie... Ce que tu m'as manqué mon bébé d'amour ! Si tu savais ma chérie...

- T'aimes Maman ! T'es revenue suis contente !

Elle embrassait mon visage partout et serrait ma nuque.

- Parrain ! Il est là mon Parrain !

Je me tournais vers Edward qui souriait sincèrement. Il lui tendit les bras.

- J'ai droit à un petit bisou ?

- Ooooh vouiii !!

Je lui passais la petite et il eut droit à des dizaines de bisous lui aussi. La maîtresse s'approchait de nous, avec le cartable de Sohalia qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

- Bonjour Mrs Desord !

- Bonjour ! Alors Sohalia, tu as retrouvé ta maman ?

- Voui !

Sohalia rougissait dans les bras d'Edward.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de me parler de sa maman et de son parrain...

Je souriais et montrais Edward.

- Je vous présente Edward, c'est le parrain de Sohalia.

L'institutrice eut un sourire entendu.

- Ah, c'est donc vous le fameux parrain ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous depuis que j'ai Sohalia dans ma classe... Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

- Moi de même, Madame.

- Maman, veux un bisou !

- Oh viens là ma petite chérie !

Je reprenais ma fille dans mes bras sous les yeux rieurs de sa maitresse et elle me couvrait de bisous.

- Je vais vous laisser.

- Ca s'est bien passé la rentrée ?

- Très bien oui ! On a repris en douceur : une petite comptine à apprendre, on a fait connaissance avec les nouveaux camarades de classe, et quelques jeux.

- Voui et même que moi ben j'ai réussi à sauter dans le cercle sans tomber alors que Suzy elle est tombée à côté dans le cercle de Kevin !

- C'est très bien ma chérie, Maman est très fière de toi et Parrain aussi !

- C'est vrai Parrain ?

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoirs. Edward se rapprochait de nous et embrassait Sohalia sur le front.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, je suis très très fier de toi !

Sohalia eut un large sourire.

- On va à la maison ? J'ai faim je veux faire quatre heures !

- Oui allez on rentre. Merci Mrs Desord. Bonne soirée !

- Merci, à vous aussi ! A demain Sohalia...

- Tu dis au-revoir chérie ?

- Au-revoir Maîtresse ! dit-elle en agitant sa main

Nous nous éloignions tous les trois jusqu'à la voiture. Je l'aidais à s'installer dans son siège auto. Durant le chemin du retour, elle ne cessa pas de nous raconter tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire.

Arrivés à la maison, je lui apportais les cadeaux pendant qu'Edward lui préparait son gouter. Au moment où je revenais dans la cuisine où ils étaient, j'entendis ma fille :

- Suis contente que t'ais plus bobo et que tu sois moins triste parce que c'était pas rigolo et moi j'ai pas aimé que t'as voulu taper le Monsieur...

J'entendis un baiser claquer doucement.

- C'est fini tout ça ma princesse, d'accord ? Plus jamais je ne referai ça ! Je te le promets...

- C'est parce que ma maman elle t'a fait des bisous et des calins que tu vas mieux ?

- Oui ma puce, ta Maman m'a beaucoup aidé...  
- Elle est gentille ma maman, elle aide tout le monde !

J'entrais dans la cuisine pour donner les cadeaux à ma fille.

Quand Jacob revint ce soir-là, Sohalia lui sautait dessus :

- PAPA ! Maman elle est revenue !

- Heh ma louloute ! Oui je sais, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure !

- Oh mais pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ?

- Parce que c'était pour te faire la surprise ! T'aimes bien les surprises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh voui ! Surtout que maintenant, mon Parrain il est même plus triste !

Jacob se releva avec Sohalia et nous rejoignit.

- On va fêter tout ça alors !

Il déposa la petite au sol mais notre fille fit une chose à laquelle nous n'étions pas préparés. Elle prit la main de Jacob et la mit dans la mienne. Elle nous regarda, toute heureuse et passait ses bras autour de nous deux.

- C'est chouette ! J'ai mon Papa et ma Maman et mon Parrain !

Jake, Edward et moi échangions un regard alors que Sohalia nous serrait contre elle... _Ma gorge se nouait... Ca allait être encore plus difficile que ce que je croyais et je me retenais de pleurer à l'idée de briser les espoirs de ma petite fille... _

Heureusement, Renée et Phil sonnèrent à cet instant, ce qui nous permit d'interrompre ce moment genant. Edward eut des difficultés à parler ce soir-là... _Il n'allait pas très bien je le sentais... Mais la présence de Sohalia me freinait un peu. _Toutefois, lorsque je croisais le regard de mon compagnon avachi dans le canapé, je prétextais d'aller chercher à boire et lui fis un petit signe. Il me rejoignit à la cuisine deux minutes plus tard...

Il n'eut pas sitôt été là qu'il me tombait dans les bras, m'enlaçant de toutes ses forces...

- Ca va pas, Edward ?  
Il fit "non" de la tête. Je resserrais ma prise autour de lui et embrassais son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je sais pas... Je me sens pas bien...

- Pas bien, comment ? Physiquement ?

Je m'éloignais de lui et caressais ses joues.

- Est-ce que c'est la présence de Sohalia ?

Il secoua la tête négativement mais ses yeux s'embuaient.

- Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu... ça te fera du bien...

Il acquiessait, fixant insupportablement le sol.

- Tu as raison... Je vais aller me coucher...

J'effleurais ses cernes du bout des doigts.

- Oui, tu es fatigué, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière...

Il acquiessa encore une fois et déposa un baiser sur mon front. La porte était fermée, je le rattrapais et nous échangions un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et partit dans la chambre... _Je me sentais coupable de le laisser seul... Mais je crois qu'il en avait besoin... Faire le point, tout ça... Toutes ces choses qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui... _

Je couchais Sohalia vers 20h30 et ma mère partit vers minuit. Après avoir vérifié que ma fille dormait profondément, je rejoignis mon compagnon dans notre chambre. Il s'était endormi. Lorsque je me glissais dans les draps, il gémissait et se tournait vers moi, passant son bras sur ma taille. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Ils étaient un peu rougis...

- Tu veux qu'on parle, Edward ? demandai-je en chuchotant

- Non ça va... C'est juste que... Je pensais pas que ça me ferait tout ça...

- Ca te ferait quoi ?

- Tous ces sentiments... je suis heureux de m'occuper de Sohalia... de lui préparer son gouter... son assiette... lui couper sa viande... c'est tellement banal mais...

Je caressais son visage et il humait l'odeur de mon poignet en fermant les yeux.

- Ca te fait bizarre ?

- Ca me fait tellement de bien... Mais je me dis... que j'avais tout ça pour Crystal...

Un petit silence suivit.

- Je comprends... Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de t'occuper d'elle...

- Non, je veux... J'en ai besoin... C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je ressens tout ça et... ça m'a fait bizarre, c'est tout... Mais ça va aller maintenant...

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui... Merci mon amour...

_Mon coeur explosa. _Nous n'employons que peu ce genre de surnoms... Mais à chaque fois qu'il me nommait ainsi, je me sentais heureuse... de façon indescriptible... Et je le ressentais comme une grande victoire personnelle qu'il me parle et ne se cache plus... _Même si c'étaient des choses toujours difficiles à entendre... _Je l'embrassais doucement et il me rendit mon baiser avant de se blottir près de mon corps et de replonger dans le sommeil...

*

Je me levais à 6h30 le lendemain afin d'amener Sohalia à l'école et surtout pour qu'elle ne me surprenne pas dans le même lit que son parrain. Jake était déjà parti. Edward dormait, je n'avais pas voulu le réveiller. Il avait beaucoup cauchemardé cette nuit... J'avais essayé de l'apaiser même si j'étais la plupart du temps impuissante. De retour de l'école, il était réveillé et se préparait un café. Je le rejoignis à la cuisine et il enlaçait ma taille de ses bras fermes et puissants... _Nous étions seuls et j'avais envie de lui comme il avait envie de moi... _

Il m'entraina dans la chambre et me déshabillait lentement. Je savourais chacun de ses baisers sur ma peau... Sa langue traçait mon corps et me fit frissonner de plaisir... Lorsqu'il vint flatter ma féminité, j'en sursautais presque... _Un vrai bonheur... _Il effectuait de petits cercles sur mon clitoris et j'explosais dans une jouissance paralysante... Presque immédiatement après mon orgasme, il me pénétra avec douceur... _C'était une sensation incomparable que de le sentir entre mes jambes... _Je savourais littéralement ses va-et-vient, mes muscles intimes enserrant sa virilité. Il ne cessait de me murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille et ceci accompagné de son sexe en moi me firent partir dans un monde délicieux... Ses mains compressaient le drap et il me rejoignit dans son plaisir en arquant son corps qui déversait sa jouissance...

Nous passions la journée ensemble et Renée revint nous voir après déjeuner. Nous lui parlions de notre situation et elle fut visiblement très contente ! Elle étreignit longtemps mon compagnon... Elle nous suivit jusqu'à l'école pour récupérer Sohalia. Le soir, Jacob me demandait si nous pouvions la garder. C'était l'anniversaire de Leah et il souhaitait l'emmener diner. Nous avions expliqué à Sohalia, déçue de ne pas le voir rester, qu'il avait un diner avec des collègues ce qui, en soi, n'était pas un mensonge puisque Leah était secrétaire au garage. Le temps qu'il se prépare et que je fasse la cuisine, Edward faisait faire des dessins à Sohalia. Ils étaient très concentrés tous les deux et ma fille avait des marques de feutre sur les doigts. Ils dessinaient des grenouilles...

Edward vint chercher un verre de menthe pour ma fille.

- Comment se passe l'activité-coloriage ?

Il eut un petit sourire.

- Très bien ! Elle est à fond dedans, la langue entre ses lèvres, une main qui soutient sa tête... Elle s'applique à pas dépasser. Elle est très consciencieuse dans son travail... J'ai dû lui demander trois fois si elle voulait boire avant qu'elle ne me réponde !

Il frôla le bas de mon dos dans un petit sourire. Il se pencha vers moi.

- Ca sent bon, c'est quoi ?

- Pâtes à la carbonara mon cher !

- Hum... Miam miam !

Je riais et il déposait un petit baiser sur ma joue, sa main trainant sur ma taille.

- Me déconcentre pas, s'il te plaît...

- Bon d'accord !

Un large sourire illumina son visage et il commençait à s'éloigner.

- Heh ! Je plaisantais !

Je posais ma spatule en catastrophe, lui retirait le verre des mains et il m'attira dans ses bras. Je déposais mes lèvres sur sa bouche avec l'intention d'échanger un mini-bisou mais c'était sans compter sur sa volonté... Il s'empara de ma bouche avec une ardeur plus intense et sa langue glissa jusqu'à la mienne... Je me rapprochais de lui et partageais cet instant de paix...

Mais je l'entendis gémir contre ma bouche et ses bras me repoussaient au niveau des épaules... J'ouvrais les yeux et voyais les siens écarquillés, dirigés vers la porte... _Oh... non... _Il brisa notre baiser et je me retournais vers l'entrée de la cuisine...

La porte était entrouverte et Sohalia nous dévisageait, sa main aggrippée à la poignée et sa poupée contre elle... Des petites larmes montaient dans ses yeux et son menton se mit à trembler...

- Maman...

- Sohalia, ma chérie...

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement mais elle se mit à pleurer et partit en courant.

- PAPAA !

* * *

_**Be cool =) Dernier gros coupage méchant jusqu'à la fin ;)**_

_**Prochain chapitre mercredi soir ou jeudi... La probabilité pour que FCDC soit terminée dimanche est très grande...**_

_**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à toutes pour vos messages formidables qui me font toujours un énorme plaisir.**_

_**Je vous embrasse très fort.**_

_**Tiffany**_


	28. Chapter 28 : La dernière étape

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**_

_**Je fais des réponses globales à ce qui m'a été demandé :**_

_**1 - **_Cette fic contiendra 30 chapitres (épilogue compris)

*

_**2- **_L'épilogue, c'est samedi ou dimanche

*

_**3 - **_OUI je compte lancer une autre fic après celle-ci,

j'en ai déjà parlé et reparlé dans des chapitres précédents

(j'ai même mis un résumé;) ) donc je ne réitèrerai pas les résumés,

faut lire les notes d'auteur ;)

_Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à vous toutes !_

* * *

_{Playlist : Sigur Ros - njosnavelin The nothin Song}_

**POV EDWARD :**

_Putain de merde... Mais quel abruti MERDE ! _Je suis vraiment un gros connard : je savais très bien que Sohalia était dans la maison, dans le salon juste à côté... Et comme un sale enfoiré, j'avais quand même voulu embrasser Bella... _Mais quel con ! _Alors là, s'il y avait un 7 d'Or de la connerie, il était pour ma gueule ! Bella était paralysée dans la cuisine et nous entendions la petite pleurer et appeler son père... Ma compagne se tournait vers moi, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
Elle éclata en sanglots et je m'approchais d'elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute... Je savais qu'elle était là et...

- J'y crois pas... Comment on a pu se laisser aller... comment ?

- Pardon, Bella...  
Elle releva son visage vers le mien et j'essuyais ses larmes.

- Il faut qu'on lui parle... qu'on lui explique...

Elle acquiessa. Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée où nous vimes Jake descendre les escaliers en courant. Il se précipita sur Sohalia qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Heh ma chérie... Ma puce... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Papaaa...

Elle se jetait dans ses bras et pleurait contre son blouson en jeans. Jacob la serrait contre lui en l'embrassant. _Je me sentais hyper mal... Putain mais quel connard sérieux ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en nous voyant

Bella se mit à rougir et je baissais les yeux. Sohalia pleurait de plus belle lorsqu'elle nous vit, se cachant dans le cou de son père.

- Et merde ! Elle vous a vu ?

Aucun de nous deux ne répondions... _Jacob avait l'air furieux et merde... il avait raison !_

_- _Sohalia, ma choupette, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Maman... elle... a fait un bisou à Parrain sur la bouche...

- Elle vous a surpris ? Putain... ! Vous êtes des gros malins, bravo !

La petite sanglotait et ça me déchirait les entrailles de la voir ainsi... _J'étais le dernier des cons : incapable de faire le bonheur des enfants qui m'entouraient... _Jacob nous retourna un regard furieux. Bella ne savait plus quoi faire... Elle essaya de s'approcher de Sohalia mais cette dernière cria presque en sentant les mains de sa maman.

- NOOONN !

- Ma puce... Excuse-moi...

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne lâchait pas le cou de son papa.

- On a pas d'autres choix que lui expliquer maintenant !

Jacob se baissa au sol et reposait sa fille. Mais cette dernière le maintenait contre elle.

- Ma cocotte, regarde Papa !

La petite détacha ses mains et baissait la tête. Il passa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire relever le regard. Ses doigts essuyèrent les pleurs de ma filleule.

- Allez, sèche-moi toutes ces larmes ma puce... Ecoute-moi... Maman et Papa ont quelque chose à te dire... Va dans le salon, on arrive. Est-ce que tu veux boire un verre d'eau ?

Sohalia reniflait et acquiessa.

- Parrain va aller te chercher à boire et on te l'apporte au salon. Assis-toi dans le canapé et attends-nous... Tiens, prends Salomé avec toi...

Sohalia s'emparait de sa poupée et la serrait contre elle très fort. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine rapidement et prenais le verre que je remplissais. J'entendis la voix de Jacob s'élever.

- Putain ! Trois jours Bella, merde ! Je vous avais demandé trois jours à vous tenir !

- Mais la porte était fermée et elle était occupée...

- Ca va, stop ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

- Jacob...

- Va la rejoindre !

Je revenais et vis Bella et son ex-mari se confronter du regard. Je n'aimais pas ce regard furieux qu'il avait pour elle... _comme s'il agissait comme une sorte de mâle dominant alors qu'il n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire non plus avec Leah ! _Une voiture freina devant la maison et Jake regardait par le rideau.

- C'est Leah ! Je vais la chercher !

Il quitta la maison et Bella m'adressait un regard attristé... Je n'osais pas la réconforter... Si Sohalia nous surprenait à nouveau... En silence, nous rejoignimes le salon. La petite était pelotonnée sur le fauteuil, sa poupée contre elle. Elle nous observait entrer, ses petits yeux égarés...

_PUTAIN MAIS QUEL CONNARD ! _

Je m'approchais d'elle et lui tendis son verre d'eau. Elle s'en empara et en but le contenu. Elle me le rendit et je le posais sur la table.

- Merci, chérie...

Elle ne répondit pas mais serrait Salomé davantage contre elle. Je regagnais le mur contre lequel je m'adossais. _Quels mots allions-nous utiliser ? Comment lui expliquer la situation ? _Je me sentais minable... pitoyable... tout ce que vous voudrez... Bella restait muette à l'image de sa fille. De temps à autre, leurs regards se croisaient mais se détournaient bien vite. Ma compagne passa sa main sur son visage et soupirait lentement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de presser son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne brièvement. Jake et Leah firent leur apparition. Il semblait un peu moins furieux. _Leah avait-elle trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser comme le faisait Bella pour moi ? _

Lorsqu'il revint, Sohalia courut vers lui. Il la prit sur ses genoux et s'installait dans le canapé. Leah nous salua d'un geste de la tête et embrassait Sohalia sur le front.

- Assis-toi là ma puce...

Jake l'installa dans les coussins et s'agenouillait devant elle. Bella se leva et rejoignit la petite sur le sofa. Elle la regardait du coin de l'oeil. Leah prit place sur le fauteuil. Je restais debout, angoissé à l'idée d'assister à tout ça... _Tu as détruit la vie de ta fille en ne l'éloignant pas de Crystal et maintenant, tu détruis la vie de Sohalia par inadvertance... Imbécile ! _

- Ecoute Sohalia, Maman et Papa... on a quelque chose à te dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans la cuisine ?

Elle renifla et répondit :

- J'ai vu Maman et Parrain qui faisaient des bisous sur la bouche...

Bella baissait les yeux et j'en fis autant... _Comme endroit discret : on aurait pu choisir un autre coin que la cuisine... _

- Bon. Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que deux adultes se font des bisous sur la bouche ?

Sohalia fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est quand ils sont des namoureux ?

Jacob acquiessa.

- C'est vrai : quand ils sont amoureux... Tu sais, des fois, il arrive que deux personnes soient amoureux et puis un jour, ils rencontrent quelqu'un d'autre et ils tombent amoureux de l'autre personne. On dit que les deux adultes se séparent... Et quand ils sont mariés... qu'ils divorcent.

La petite ne répondit pas, fixant son père. _J'étais soulagé qu'il prenne son temps pour lui expliquer la situation concrètement. _

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grande que des fois, l'amour n'est pas une chose facile à gérer... Et qu'on peut aimer plusieurs personnes dans sa vie...

Les yeux de Sohalia se posèrent sur sa mère et sur moi, puis sur son papa.

- Alors ça veut dire que ma maman et mon parrain ils sont des namoureux ?

Mon ventre se tordit. _Ca y est, on y était..._Jacob regardait Bella. Elle s'approcha un peu de Sohalia et répondit :

- Oui. Ton parrain et moi, nous sommes des amoureux...

Le menton de ma filleule se remit à trembler.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Bella laissa couler une larme et je n'étais pas loin d'en faire autant... Leah se tournait vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

- L'amour ne donne pas toujours de raisons ma petite puce...

_Comment expliquer à une enfant de son âge la complexité d'un sentiment que même moi, adulte, je ne savais définir ?_

- Mais alors, ça veut dire que tu vas aller tout le temps dans la maison de Parrain ?

Bella acquiessait.

- Mais mon Papa il va être tout seul !

Jacob et ma compagne échangèrent un regard lourd.

- Non ma puce. Papa ne sera pas tout seul...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton Papa... a une autre amoureuse que ta maman... répondit-elle doucement

Leah se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant Sohalia.

- Je suis la nouvelle amoureuse de ton papa... Et je vais rester avec lui, si tu veux bien ma belle Princesse...

Sohalia se leva.

- Non ! Veux pas !

Jacob se recula.

- Chérie...

- Non c'est pas bien !

Elle prit la main de Jacob et celle de Bella pour les accrocher ensemble, comme elle l'avait fait à notre retour. Elle appuyait très fort... _Comme si elle voulait les coller... _

- Il y a beaucoup de papa et de maman qui se séparent parce qu'ils se disputent...

- Mais non les papas ça doit aller avec les mamans, les papis avec les mamies, les tontons avec les taties...

- Sohalia, je t'en prie...

Elle s'était remise à pleurer.

- Non... Veux pas que vous vous divorcez... Veux que maman elle soit avec mon papa ! Parrain et Leah si ils ont pas des amoureux, ils peuvent être des amoureux tous les deux !

_Mon ventre se serrait... Je n'avais pas le droit de m'interposer dans sa famille et son univers... _

_- _Sohalia, ça ne se passe pas comme ça tu sais...

- ET BEN C'EST NUL !

Elle descendit du canapé et courut hors de la pièce. Leah entoura les épaules de Jacob et posait sa tête sur son omoplate.

- Elle a sûrement besoin d'être toute seule dans sa chambre pour réfléchir... On ira la voir tout à l'heure...

Jake soupirait et se tournait vers elle.

- Désolé, ça plombe ton anniversaire...

- C'est pas grave mon Loup...

Bella se releva et vint à ma rencontre. J'étais entrain de la prendre dans mes bras quand nous entendimes un bruit de clés qu'on tripote et la porte d'entrée claquer...

- Merde ! Elle se barre !

**--::--**

**POV CHARLIE : **

Rude journée... Deux accidents de la route et encore une querelle de voisinage entre les Fedmort et les Roustang. _J'avais hâte qu'un des deux couples décide de déménager... Ils étaient carrément lourds... _J'espère que les enfants seront là et pourront me payer une bonne bière pour me détendre. J'étais content que Bella soit revenue. C'est qu'elle me manquait ma gosse... Pourtant, il n'avait pas fallu espérer la retenir lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Edward avait perdu femme et enfant... _Elle l'avait toujours aimé, ils s'étaient toujours soutenus l'un l'autre dès qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. _La période de leurs adolescences avait été la plus dure pour les Cullen et pour moi. Après s'être fâchée avec Renée, Bella était venue vivre chez moi. Elle était en pleine crise d'adolescence, rebellée contre tout et persuadée d'avoir compris le monde... Je ne comptais plus les soirs où elle se heurtait à moi pour un rien. _C'était la crise des ados et il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe ! _Les Cullen vivaient la même chose avec Edward. Etrangement, Bella et lui ne s'en prenaient jamais l'un à l'autre. Je me rappelais ce soir de novembre, j'étais rentré à 4h du matin d'une patrouille. Un collègue m'avait ramené parce que la voiture de fonction était tombée en panne. De la rue, je voyais la lumière filtrer de la chambre de Bella...

_J'étais rentré, presque inquiet qu'elle soit malade ou qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'avais été silencieux et alors que j'étais en bas de l'escalier, j'entendais deux voix s'élever de la chambre de ma fille. J'aurai reconnu sans hésitation celle d'Edward. Il devait venir ce soir ? J'étais parti à 19h et il n'était pas là pourtant. Bella ne m'avait pas informé... Et tout de même, 4h du matin... Il aurait dû être chez lui. Mes entrailles s'étaient nouées. S'étaient-ils réunis pour... J'avais grimpé les marches rapidement mais silencieusement. Pas de gémissements... ouf... Enfin, ils avaient peut-être déjà terminé leur petite affaire... La colère montait en conversation me parvenait._

_" Mais tu as vu, lundi dernier tu l'as fait flipper Newton et il m'a plus emmerdé ! "_

_" Il flippe déjà naturellement ce gros con ! C'est une vraie merde ! "_

_" Ca tu l'as dit ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir sortir avec lui ! "_

_" Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas net : il est bourré d'hormones ce con ! Tout ce qu'il aurait pu te faire, c'était du mal ! "_

_" J'ai bien fait de t'écouter ! L'autre jour dans les toilettes, Lauren racontait à Jessica qu'il l'avait baisé et qu'il l'a largué de suite derrière ! "_

_" Et ça t'étonne toi ? "_

_" Non... "_

_" Je te l'avais dit : il en avait qu'après ton cul ! "_

_" Je comprends pas tout ça... "_

_" Tu comprends pas quoi ? "_

_" Il a 15 ans et il couche déjà ! "_

_" Les hormones nous torturent plus tôt que chez les femmes... "_

_" Tu l'as déjà fait toi ? "_

_" Non, et toi ? "_

_" Ouh non ! J'attends le bon ! "_

_Edward avait ri._

_" T'es une rêveuse et une romantique toi ! "_

_" Te moque pas de moi... J'attends le mec que j'aime, c'est tout et je pense que c'est la meilleure solution ! "_

_" T'as raison ma Bella... On a bien le temps pour tout ça ! "_

_Et bien... Me voilà rassuré si l'on peut dire... Dieu merci, le meilleur ami de ma fille semblait être un type raisonnable. Par contre, le fils Newton j'allais l'avoir à l'oeil et mieux que ça encore ! J'avais silencieusement regagné ma chambre et m'étais couché. Vers 6h, j'avais entendu la fenetre de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrir... La fenêtre ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas passer par la porte ? _

Au fil des mois, de temps en temps, j'entendais Edward arriver vers minuit et repartir vers 3 ou 4h dans la nuit. Il ne le faisait pas tous les soirs mais au moins deux fois par mois. J'entendais toujours une voiture. Un soir, j'avais vu la jeep de son frère ainé de ma fenêtre. _Il était complice... _Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient jamais été dupes. Je les avais informé de la situation un jour où je les avais croisé dans un magasin. Ils avaient d'abord été furieux mais s'étaient vite calmés :

_" C'est extrêmement grossier et désobéissant de la part de notre fils, nous en sommes navrés Chef Swan ! "_

_" Oh ne vous en faites pas ! Je préfère le savoir faire le mur de ma maison plutot que trainer dans la rue ! "_

_" On va lui en parler ! Il y a des limites qu'il doit respecter malgré tout ! "_

_" Ne leur dites rien, ils ne font pas de mal. Ils ne font que discuter. Bella est difficile en ce moment et je crois qu'elle n'est calme que quand il est là. "_

_" C'est vrai qu'Edward aussi ! Alors, on fait quoi ? "_

_" Ecoutez, moi, il ne me gène pas ! Tant qu'il ne part pas la nuit tout seul pour rentrer chez vous, ça me va ! Emmett est dans la confidence, apparemment ! "_

_" Je préfère ça ! Reste à savoir combien son frère lui donne pour ce service ! "_

_Nous avions éclaté de rire. Je ne l'avais jamais avoué à Bella. La présence d'Edward lui faisait du bien et quelque chose me dit qu'ils avaient besoin de ces séances nocturnes tous les deux. _

Et les voilà tous les deux enfin ensemble... _Les voir s'embrasser dans cet aéroport... On aura beau me dire que Bella a 28 ans, ça me faisait toujours pareil de la voir aux bras d'un homme... _Je sais, elle est adulte, elle est maman. Elle fait sa vie. Mais c'est ma fille, mon bébé. Je sais qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra la faire vivre comme le fait Edward. Je sais aussi que lui l'a toujours aimé et qu'avec l'horreur qu'il vient de subir... _Mon Dieu quelle horreur... Une gamine âgée de cinq ans... Crystal était une jolie petite fille très polie et discrète... Un véritable petit amour... _Je ne l'avais pas souvent vu mais elle avait toujours été très adorable et surtout très attachée à Edward... _Seigneur, que ce devait être difficile pour lui... _Heureusement que j'avais mon adorable petite-fille...

Je passais le portail de chez Bella quand je vis la porte d'entrée claquer. Je reconnaissais immédiatement Sohalia. _Elle a dû me voir arriver..._

- Salut ma chérie !

- Pépé !

Elle pleurait ? Ben merde...

- Hé Sohalia ! Viens voir Pépé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Je me baissais à sa hauteur. Elle était en larmes.

- Papa et Maman ils vont se divorcer !

_Oh... Elle était au courant..._

- Maman je l'ai vu dans la cuisine quand elle m'a pas vu, elle faisait un bisou à Parrain sur sa bouche ! Papa il m'a dit qu'on faisait des bisous comme ça quand on est des namoureux et Maman et Parrain ils sont des namoureux et Papa et Leah aussi et moi je suis toute seule !

_Je détestais voir ma petite-fille pleurer... J'en avais horreur... Elle me rappelait tellement Bella quand elle était malheureuse..._

- Sohalia, tu sais, ça arrive à beaucoup de gens de divorcer...

- Mais non tu comprends pas Pépé ! Les papas et les mamans ça doit rester tous les deux !!

Sa petite voix affolée me fendit le coeur. Je vis Jacob, Leah, Bella et Edward sortir de la maison en courant. Je leur fis signe que tout allait bien et de rentrer. _J'allais devoir discuter avec ma petite fille ! _

- Viens t'asseoir sur la balançoire, Sohalia !

Elle me prit la main et je l'y installais. Je voulus m'agenouiller devant elle mais mes articulations me jouaient des tours. _Il fait pas bon vieillir ! _Me voir souffler et grimacer la fit rire.

- T'es vieux Pépé !

- Ca tu l'as dit, ma chérie !

Je réussis à me mettre à genoux et je posais mes mains sur les cordes.

- Pépé, pourquoi ils vont se divorcer Papa et Maman ?

- Ta maman et ton papa... Tu sais des fois, vivre longtemps avec quelqu'un ça devient pénible et difficile. Au début on est amoureux, et après on se dispute.

- Des fois Papa et Maman ils se disputaient... Maman dit que Papa il est toujours à son travail et Papa il dit que Maman elle est jamais vraiment avec lui...

_Evidemment..._

- Tu vois, ça ce sont des disputes de grands. Et des fois, quand il y en a trop, il vaut mieux se séparer... Parce que se fâcher avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas drôle...

- Mais pourquoi Maman elle se fâche pas avec Parrain ?

_Pour qu'ils se disputent tous les deux, il en fallait vraiment beaucoup... A ma connaissance, je ne les avais jamais vu s'engueuler... _

- Parce qu'ils sont très très amoureux...

- Et c'est à cause de ça que Papa et Leah ils se disputent pas non plus ?

- Oui, ils sont aussi sûrement très très amoureux...

- Moi je veux que mon papa et ma maman ils soient des namoureux tout le temps !

- On ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour, chérie. Mais dis-moi ma puce, est-ce que tu préfères que ton papa et ta maman s'entendent bien ou qu'ils se disputent ?

Elle me fixa un instant. _Le portrait de Bella..._

- Que ils s'entendent bien...

- D'accord. Tu sais, si Papa et Maman ne se séparent pas, ils continueront de se disputer tout le temps et de plus en plus souvent... Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

- Papa, il est content d'être avec Leah et Maman elle est heureuse avec ton Parrain... Chacun de leur côté, ils ne se disputeront plus...

- Mais moi je vais aller où ? Parce que papa il va vouloir rester avec Leah et maman avec Parrain...

- Tu sais, quand j'ai divorcé de Mamie Renée, ta maman elle était partie vivre chez Mamie mais elle venait chez moi dès qu'elle le voulait...

- Elle te téléphonait ?

- Tous les soirs ! J'allais la chercher à l'école quand Mamie ne pouvait pas y aller, on allait aux manèges, au magasin... Dès qu'elle avait envie de me voir, Mamie Renée me laissait la voir. Et même des fois on sortait au restaurant tous les trois. Et quand Mamie Renée est tombée amoureuse de Phil, on allait au restaurant tous ensemble.

- Phil c'est le nouveau amoureux de Mamie Renée !

- Oui chérie... Mais tu vois, ta maman elle a continué de me voir, tout comme elle a vu Mamie Renée et Phil. Dès que tu en auras envie, tu pourras voir ton papa... Et tu sais, ils trouveront pleins d'idées pour toi pour que tu ne te sentes pas toute seule.

- Maman et mon Parrain ils vont avoir des bébés ?

_Oh Seigneur... Qu'est-ce que ça réfléchit une enfant à cet âge-là ! T'es dépassé mon pauvre vieux ! _

- Pas tout de suite. Tu sais Parrain, il est encore un peu triste...

- Parce que Crystal c'est une étoile... Mais il m'a dit que Maman elle lui a fait des calins et des bisous et qu'il était pas triste maintenant !

- Tu vois... Ta Maman permet à ton Parrain de ne plus être triste et ton Parrain permet à ta Maman d'être heureuse...

- Et Leah, elle fait comme Parrain avec mon Papa ? Elle fait que il est heureux ou pas ?

- Sûrement oui... Quand tu es amoureux, tu es heureux en quelque sorte...

- Ils vont avoir des bébés Papa et Leah ?

- Peut-être un jour, mais pas tout de suite non plus... Pour l'instant, ils veulent juste que tu comprennes bien que divorcer n'est pas une si grosse catastrophe que ça !

- Ben moi je suis triste quand même ! Moi j'ai peur qu'ils m'aiment plus après !

- C'est normal chérie. Mais tu verras, tout ira bien ! Et rassure-toi : ils t'aimeront toujours ! Tu es leur bébé et ça ne changera jamais.

- Toi tu aimes toujours maman ?

- Bien sûr mon Coeur... Ta maman est la personne la plus importante pour moi avec toi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr Sohalia ! Je n'aime que toi et ta maman ! Je te le promets !

Elle me fixait, visiblement entrain de réfléchir...

- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer ?

- Voui mais tu viens avec moi dis Pépé !

- Oui ma puce ! Viens !

Je la prenais dans mes bras et la ramenais vers la maison... _Pauvre petite louloute... Elle était toute perdue..._

**--::--**

**POV BELLA : **

Mon Dieu... Heureusement que Charlie avait été dehors... _Que se serait-il passé sinon ? Nous venions de faire la pire des choses qui soit : annoncer à Sohalia qu'on divorçait... Elle nous avait surpris et j'avais vraiment été trop conne de croire que je pouvais embrasser Edward dans la cuisine sans qu'elle ne vienne... _Mon bébé... Elle avait ouvert la porte et m'avait vu en pleine séance d'apnée avec son parrain... _Je suis vraiment trop nulle ! Et le mot est faible !!_

J'observais Jacob et Leah. Tous deux assis sur le canapé, elle le réconfortait silencieusement. Il l'écoutait, il se calmait... _Elle agissait sur lui comme Edward agit sur moi... Finalement, Leah a su donner à Jake ce que je lui ai toujours refusé et ce que je donnais sans concession à Edward... _Comment expliquer tout cela à Sohalia ? Mon compagnon s'approcha de moi... Il était nerveux, il se sentait coupable, je le voyais. Il me prit la main et me releva du fauteuil.

- Pardon, Bella... Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Que ta fille nous surprenne. Je me sens comme le dernier des cons...

Je soupirais et me blottissais contre lui.

- J'ai pas été très futée non plus... J'espère que Charlie saura lui parler...

- Il est passé par là... Il trouvera les mots... Et je suis convaincu qu'elle se fera à l'idée... C'est juste que ça lui fait trop d'informations pour une seule et même soirée...

_Si seulement il pouvait avoir raison... Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière... Edward aurait amené son verre de menthe à Sohalia et ils auraient continué leur coloriage. Nous serions entrain de diner en riant tous les trois... _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et mon père apparut, portant Sohalia dans ses bras. Elle ne pleurait plus... _Merci Papa... _Jacob se relevait et nous nous avancions vers elle... Après un instant où elle semblait réfléchir, elle me tendit les bras.

- Oh merci Seigneur...

Je la pris contre moi et la serrais très fort. Ses petits bras autour de ma nuque en faisaient de même.

- Je t'aime Sohalia... On t'aime tous ma poupée... Quoi qu'il arrive, on t'aimera toujours ! Je suis désolée ma chérie que tu ais appris ça de cette façon...

- T'aimes Maman...

- Ma chérie, je t'aime aussi... Je t'aime très très très fort !

- Veux pas rester toute seule et que vous m'aimez plus si Papa il habite avec Leah et si toi tu vas avec Parrain !

Je laissais quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues... _Sa principale crainte était qu'on l'abandonne... _

- On ne te laissera jamais toute seule ma puce, tu m'entends ? On t'aimera toujours ma Sohalia. Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps.  
Jacob s'approcha de nous et nous étreignit. Il embrassa sa fille sur la tête.

- Regarde-moi Sohalia ! On t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Personne ne te remplacera ! Tu seras toujours avec nous, quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ?

- T'aimes Papa !

Jake la prenait dans ses bras en l'embrassant et Edward s'approcha de nous, passant discrètement son bras dans le bas de mon dos.

- Je t'aime ma Crevette !

- Même quand tu seras namoureux avec Leah ?

- Oui, toujours !

- Et Parrain aussi il m'aimera encore un peu ?

- Sohalia, bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu auras toujours ta place tu sais !

- Même si tu es le namoureux de ma maman ?

- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime comme j'aimais Crystal et ça ne changera pas...

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mon dos. Je croisais son regard... déterminé. _Rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que de l'entendre prononcer ces paroles... _

- On trouvera une solution chérie. Maman et moi on va vendre ma maison à Seattle et on va venir habiter ici pour que tu puisses avoir tout le monde près de toi...

L'annonce d'Edward fit ouvrir de gros yeux à mon père.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Sohalia en se retournant vers nous.

- Oui c'est vrai... confirmai-je simplement

Ce fut comme si la petite se détendit. Elle quitta les bras de son père pour venir vers nous. Edward s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Tu veux bien que j'habite avec ta maman, Sohalia ?

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce tableau..._

- Voui... veux bien...

Elle se tourna vers son père.

- Et veux bien que Leah elle vive avec Papa...

Leah et Jacob se fendirent d'un sourire.

- Merci ma louloute...

Charlie s'approcha de Sohalia et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La petite acquiessa et lui souriait. Mon père se tourna vers nous alors que ma fille partit au salon en courant.

- Bon Super-Pépé aimerait bien une bière pour Services Rendus à la famille quand même !

Edward éclata de rire et je me précipitais dans la cuisine pour lui en rapporter une. _Il l'avait bien mérité ! _

_*_

Finalement, la soirée reprit son court peu à peu. Charlie resta diner avec nous et Jake et Leah purent aller au restaurant comme convenu en expliquant bien à Sohalia qu'ils reviendraient... La petite semblait triste quand elle les vit partir ensemble mais Edward la prit dans ses bras et partit jouer avec elle dans sa chambre. Lorsque je grimpais à l'étage les chercher, je le vis qui montrait à Sohalia comment mettre la couche sur le poupon que Rosalie avait acheté à ma fille. Tous les deux riaient.

- Vous descendez diner ?

- Ouais, on arrive !

- Maman regarde ! Je sais mettre la couche à mon bébé !

- Oh c'est bien ma puce, comment tu l'as appelé ce joli poupon ?

- Rose ! Parce que c'est Rosalie qui me l'a fait en cadeau ! On pourra appeler Rosalie et Memett demain ? Parrain il m'a dit qu'ils allaient avoir un vrai bébé pas en plastique !

Edward prit la main de Sohalia et nous rejoignimes la salle à manger où Charlie mettait le couvert. Le repas se passa bien. La petite nous posait malgré tout beaucoup de questions.

- Maman, comment tu sais que t'es plus namoureux ?

- Et bien, quand tu t'ennuies et que tu n'as plus envie d'être avec ton amoureux, ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes plus...

- Et comment tu sais quand t'es namoureux ?

- C'est quand ton coeur il bat très très fort quand tu vois ton chéri !

- Alors ton coeur il bat très très fort quand tu es avec Parrain ?

Je retournais un sourire à Edward qui pressa discrètement ma cuisse sous la table.

- Oui, mon coeur bat vraiment très fort quand je suis avec ton Parrain...

- Et là alors il bat très très fort ?  
J'acquiessais.

- Parrain, il bat très très fort ton coeur quand tu es avec ma maman ?

- Oui, il bat vraiment très très fort aussi...

- Ah... Et toi Pépé, il bat très très fort ton coeur ?

- Oh non moi tu sais... Je suis trop vieux pour ça...

Nous souriames à mon père. Ma fille piochait dans ses pâtes.

- Ben moi je veux pas que mon coeur il bat fort parce que ça fait mal et puis être namoureux c'est trop compliqué...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. _Elle n'a vraiment pas tord... C'est plus que compliqué... _Lorsque Charlie nous quitta, je partis faire la vaisselle et Sohalia demanda à voir un film.

- Tu veux pas aller te coucher ? Tu as école demain !

- Parrain, te plait... Veux regarder Aurore !

- Faut qu'on demande à ta maman d'abord...  
J'entendis courir vers la cuisine.

- Maman, peux regarder un film te plait ?

- Chérie, il est 21h15 passé...

- Oh mais c'est pas juste ! Et puis d'abord on a mangé pas très tôt aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie de me coucher... Veux regarder Aurore !

Je soupirais...

- Bon allez, va demander à Edward qu'il te mette le DVD ! Mais dès que tu bailles, au lit jeune fille !

- Voui !!

Elle repartit en courant.

- Parrain ! Maman elle a dit oui ! Mais elle a dit que dès que tu bailles, au lit jeune fille !

J'entendis Edward éclater de rire et je souriais...

- Tu sais quoi ? On va déplier le canapé comme ça tu pourras t'allonger !

- Tu regardes Aurore avec moi ?

- Oui, si tu veux ! Attends, je vais voir maman ! Va te mettre en pyjama tiens !

Edward vint me trouver pendant que j'essuyais les assiettes.

- Je déplie le canapé, si jamais elle veut s'endormir... Tu viens avec nous ?

- Oui, j'arrive !

Je posais mon torchon et éteignais la lumière. Sohalia avait mis sa chemise de nuit à l'envers alors pendant qu'Edward installait le canapé et enclenchait le DVD, je l'aidais à la remettre correctement. Il partit dans la chambre et revint avec la couette et les oreillers.

- Installez-vous mesdemoiselles !

Je m'appuyais dans le fond du canapé déplié, ma fille dans mes bras. Il nous couvrit et je nous calais des oreillers. Il prit la télécommande et lança le film. Après s'être déchaussé, il vint s'allonger à la droite de Sohalia qui était toujours blottie contre moi, son pouce dans sa bouche et sa poupée coincée sous son bras. Edward m'adressa un petit sourire et embrassait Sohalia. Elle lui rendit son bisou.

Elle ne mit pas vingt minutes pour tomber dans le sommeil... Edward baissa progressivement le son de la télé pour le couper. Nous étions toutes les deux allongées et Sohalia avait sa bouche entrouverte... _Elle était si belle quand elle dormait... Si calme, loin de tout ça... _

- Tu veux que je la monte dans son lit ? me demanda-t-il dans un chuchoti

_Etrangement, j'avais envie de la garder ainsi... de dormir avec elle... Me réveiller en sentant ses bras autour de mon cou et sa délicate odeur de bébé... _

- Attendons encore un peu, s'il te plaît...

Il m'adressa un petit sourire et sa main vint caresser ma joue. Il sombrait dans la contemplation de ma fille, sans bouger.

- Ca va, Edward ?  
Il acquiessa.

- Si tu savais le bien que ça me fait d'être ici, comme ça... avec elle et toi... Toutes ces choses qu'on fait pour elle... Ca me rappelle tout ce que je pouvais faire avec Crystal... Et ça me fait du bien... je crois...

Je me redressais légèrement pour appuyer ma tête contre lui sans déplacer Sohalia qui dormait entre nous deux. Je fermais les yeux à son contact et il passait sa main sur mon visage en une caresse apaisante.

- J'ai eu si peur qu'elle ne veuille pas nous écouter, tu sais...

Il embrassa mon front.

- Charlie lui a dit ce qu'il fallait... C'est une super gamine... C'est juste que sur le coup, c'était difficile pour elle... Et on fera tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on l'aimera toujours, qu'elle aura toujours sa place et surtout pour qu'elle puisse avoir son papa et sa maman avec elle dès qu'elle le désire... Qu'elle grandisse entourée de toutes les personnes qu'elle aime et qu'ils l'aiment...

J'acquiessais et relevais la tête pour frôler ses lèvres des miennes. Il appuya notre baiser en silence, son pouce balayant ma joue... _Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé que Sohalia et Crystal soient nos filles... On aurait regardé des DVD ensemble tous les quatre et on aurait été heureux, sans se préoccuper de ce divorce... _

_*_

Vers 23h30, il m'aida à la remonter dans sa chambre. Elle ne broncha pas et je laissais la porte ouverte. Edward et moi restions sur le canapé en attendant le retour de Jacob. Mon compagnon me calina longtemps... _La dernière étape la plus importante était passée : Sohalia était au courant. Nous n'avions plus à faire semblant... _J'entourais la nuque d'Edward de mes bras et m'installais à califourchon sur lui. Ses yeux vert magnifiques me noyaient... Ses bras serrèrent davantage ma taille et il posa sa tête contre mon coeur, fermant les paupières. _C'était son instant-câlin... Son besoin..._

J'embrassais son front et le berçais lentement, fermant les yeux. Il émit un petit gémissement de bien-être et resserra sa prise autour de moi.

- C'était à ça qu'aurait dû ressembler ma vie depuis longtemps déjà... J'ai manqué le bonheur alors qu'il était à mes côtés depuis mes douze ans... Comment vais-je pouvoir rattraper tout ça, Bella ?

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le forçais à me regarder.

- En acceptant de me garder près de toi... Je ne t'en demande pas plus...

Il eut un petit sourire rapide et baissa les yeux.

- Tu es tout ce qui me reste, Bella...

- Je suis à toi !

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes en plusieurs longs baisers.

Finalement, les choses auraient pu plus mal se terminer... Jake et moi allions divorcer. _La mascarade prenait fin._ Ma fille semblait accepter les choses, _même si cela prendrait du temps et qu'elle aurait encore beaucoup de doutes et de questions._ Et je pouvais m'endormir chaque nuit dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime depuis ma sortie de l'enfance... _Une sorte de jardin d'Eden sur terre... _**Mon **jardin d'Eden...

* * *

**Le chapitre 29 sera publié vendredi dans la journée. Ce sera le dernier (le chapitre 30 étant l'épilogue). **

**Un immense merci à toutes pour votre soutien tout au long de cette fiction. **

**FCDC aura été ma fiction la plus aboutie et grâce à vous ! **

**Merci, merci, merci !**

**Passez un bon réveillon ! **

**Je vous embrasse !**

**tiftouff19**


	29. Chapter 29 : Partir pour recommencer

**coco : **Sohalia a un peu été dépassé par tous les événements mais heureusement, Charlie a su lui expliquer les choses... Elle s'y fera, j'en suis certaine ! Je suis très heureuse de l'intérêt que tu auras porté à ces chapitres. Merci beaucoup =) Bonne lecture ! Je te présente à mon tour tous mes voeux pour 2010... Qu'elle te mène là où tu le souhaites. Je te fais de grosses bises, à bientot =)

**Elisaa : **Non t'inquiète pas, je comprends que cette histoire de divorce à cet âge-là, ça peut parfois être difficile à encaisser, même des années plus tard :) Bonne lecture !

**louOçoOo6 : **Oh merci beaucoup =) Ca m'a énormément touché, sincèrement... Je n'ai aucune envie de changer de façon d'écrire... C'est la méthode dans laquelle je me sens la mieux alors si en plus ça vous plait... C'est tout bénef pour :) Bonne année à toi, bisous ! Bonne lecture.

**Marguerite P. : **L'épilogue sera effectivement leur futur, quelques années après la fin de ce chapitre. Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Sohalia est une chouette gamine, elle comprend mieux la situation grâce aux explications de son pépé... Les choses rentrent dans l'ordre :) Bonne lecture!

**Morgane : **Sohalia arrivera peu à peu à intégrer cette idée et puis elle s'y fera, c'est une chouette gamine ! C'était les vacances, je me suis faite plaisir en passant en mode " écriture intensive " :) Bonne lecture =)

**Sabrina : **Je suis vraiment touchée de cette longue review... J'ai donné tout mon coeur dans cette histoire et je suis tellement comblée de voir qu'elle a eu une si bonne réception auprès des lectrices... C'est indescriptible pour moi... J'ai tout fait pour explorer FCDC jusqu'au bout et sous tous les angles... Alors merci infiniment de ta review et bonne lecture =)

**Twiladdict : **Tu as raison, garde tes impressions pour la fin :) Sohalia commence à capter petit à petit que ses parents l'aimeront quand même. C'est ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et puis les enfants de 4 ans s'adaptent assez rapidement en général. Bonne lecture =) Bisous.

**Un immense merci à bébé23, beeboo, blandine, cilceferret, cynthiacullen, evid3n-ce, Gaëlle, HelleHaare, lovecullenn, Pauline, Pitchoune-Bella, Sandra, severine, Tina-Luxembourg, twilight-poison, Vanessa. **

* * *

_**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Je ne saurai vous dire l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant... Surtout en posant le point final... Si je vous dis que j'ai pleuré... Me croirez-vous ? Cette histoire a été pour moi la plus aboutie... Et toutes ces reviews, ce soutien que vous m'avez transmis durant cette aventure m'aura poussé à donner le meilleur de moi-même. Cette FF aura été exigeante et aura nécessité pas mal d'heures de travail mais je n'en regrette pas la moindre seconde passée dessus... Merci. **_

* * *

**POV BELLA :**

_Des baisers. Une multitude de baisers sur mon visage, donnés par le seul homme que j'aimerais pour le restant de mes jours... Nous étions allongés tous deux dans une clairière décorée de petites fleurs sauvages, la cime des sapins laissant filtrer quelques rayons de soleil sur nos deux corps enchevêtrés. Ses lèvres parcouraient avec une douceur infinie la peau de mon visage, terminant sa course folle sur ma bouche... _

_" Bella... " _

_Sa main droite remontait le long de mes côtes et son nez effleurait le mien... Une telle tendresse devrait être interdite..._

- Bella...

_Cette voix-ci était beaucoup plus concrète... beaucoup plus forte... _Je battis les paupières et... me réveillais... Ce qui était mon bonheur quelques instants plus tôt n'était qu'un demi-rêve et pourtant... je ne regrettais pas d'ouvrir les yeux... Si la clairière, les sapins et les fleurs avaient disparus, il n'en restait pas moins l'essentiel : le corps d'Edward serré tout contre le mien, sa bouche goutant mon visage avec une tendresse inépuisable...

- Bonjour mon amour... Bon anniversaire...

Le petit sourire dans sa voix trahissait une sorte d'enthousiasme... qui me contaminait aussi... _Délicieux réveil... _Ses lèvres couraient sur mon visage pour finir leur course sur les miennes.

- Merci...

Un sourire s'étendit contre ma bouche et il déposa un dernier baiser. J'aggrippais sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi... _Il ne pouvait pas m'abandonner le jour de mon anniversaire tout de même !_

- Non, tu ne m'échapperas pas aujourd'hui...

Je le vis rire et ses doigts caressèrent mon front délicatement. Je fronçais les sourcils, faussement fâchée de sa petite moquerie.

- Donne-moi cinq bonnes raisons pour que je te laisse filer hors de ce lit et je le ferai...

_Cinq... Autrement dit : il resterait ici avec moi toute la journée ! Ce programme m'envahissait de joie... _

- Première raison : ta fille est dans la cuisine entrain d'emballer son cadeau pour toi... Elle n'attend que mon signal pour venir te le donner avant d'aller à l'école...

_Oh, ma petite chérie m'avait fait un cadeau... Ca méritait bien de relâcher Edward ça, non ? _

- Deuxième raison : cette même adorable petite fille est avec ta maman qui va l'emmener à l'école et qui attend aussi une occasion pour sauter au cou de sa fille de 29 ans désormais...

_Renée, toujours aussi enthousiaste ! _

- Troisième raison : Ton petit-déjeuner est prêt sur un plateau dans la cuisine et n'attendait que ton réveil pour venir te chatouiller l'appétit...

_Et merde, il en a déjà trois ! Et des bonnes en plus !_

- Quatrième raison : Ce dit petit-déjeuner va refroidir...

- Là, elle est invalidée cette raison ! Trouves-en une autre...

- Hum... Disons... Jacob veut aussi te souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

_Il me le dira ce soir, ça presse pas ! _

- Et cinquième raison...

- Tu en as cinq ?

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il acquiessa.

- Cinquième raison... Si on n'obéit pas aux quatre raisons précédentes, ce que j'ai prévu pour aujourd'hui ne pourra pas se faire...

Je me redressais sur mes coudes et croisais son regard pétillant... _Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais vu ainsi..._

- Et qu'as-tu prévu ?

Il se releva, sortit du lit et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Je vais chercher votre petit-déjeuner pour vous l'emmener au lit, ma douce maîtresse...

_Un petit-déjeuner au lit... C'était quand la dernière fois que cela m'était arrivé ?_

La porte de la chambre ne fut pas sitôt ouverte qu'une petite tornade courut dans ma direction... Sohalia se jeta sur le lit et crocheta ma nuque.

- Bon Nanniversaire Maman !

- Merci ma chérie !

Elle déposait des dizaines de petits baisers sur mes joues.

- T'ai fait des cadeaux...

Elle me tendit un petit paquet, une enveloppe et un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait cueilli elle-même... _Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que toutes les petites attentions de ma fille... Ces cadeaux si simples, et pourtant donnés avec tant d'amour dans le regard... Elle était impatiente et très heureuse... Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Et rien que cela faisait mon bonheur absolu !_

- Oh ma chérie, c'est vraiment très gentil ! Merci mon coeur !

Je sentais les fleurs et la complimentais. Les queues de ces pauvres petites fleurs étaient coupées de façon inégales et certaines étaient écrasées mais j'aimais ce petit bouquet. Elle me tint les fleurs pendant que j'ouvrais son enveloppe. Dedans, il y avait un dessin avec deux maisons et neuf petits bonhommes dessinés très sommairement. L'écriture de Jacob indiquait le nom des personnages. Devant la première maison rouge, il y avait Jake et Leah. Edward et moi étions représentés devant une maison marron. Sohalia était au milieu des deux couples, ses " bras " dessinés de façon très extensibles et accrochés aux bras de Jacob et aux miens. Au-dessus d'elle, " Pépé ", " Mamie ", " Papi Billy ", " Phil ".

- T'as vu Maman, moi j'aimerai bien que ça soit comme ça que nos maisons elles soient pas très loin et que tout le monde soit avec nous tout le temps !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire et la serrais contre moi.

- On fera tout ce qu'on pourra pour que ça soit comme ça, d'accord ?

Elle acquiessait. Je savais que beaucoup de questions se bousculaient encore dans sa tête... Elle nous en parlait souvent à table. _Je crois qu'elle s'inquiétait de savoir si elle pourrait vraiment voir tout le monde le plus souvent possible... _

- Tu regardes pas mon autre cadeau ?

- Si, bien sûr mon Ange !

Je défaisais le paquet avec entrain et découvrais... un collier de nouilles ! J'affichais un large sourire ! _Ca y est ! J'étais officiellement la maman la plus heureuse du monde et la plus comblée... _Toutes mes amies-mère avaient reçu un jour ou l'autre ce fameux cadeau... Et je l'avais ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'adorais sincèrement ! Je me dépêchais de le mettre autour de mon cou, ce qui plut énormément à Sohalia.

- C'est Parrain qui m'a aidé à faire la peinture sur la nouille !

- J'adore tes cadeaux mon trésor... merci !

J'embrassais ma fille et ma mère toqua contre la porte.

- Bon anniversaire chérie !

- Merci, Maman !

Elle s'approcha de moi et nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras. Un flash illumina la pièce... _Jacob savait que je haïssais être prise en photo, mais il s'obstinait... têtu !_

- Jake ! Je déteste les photos !

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'en ai pris une figure-toi !

Il m'adressa un clin d'oeil joueur.

- Bon anniversaire Miss Ronchon !

- Merci !

- Sohalia, tu tardes pas ? il est 8h45 déjà !

- Oui, on y va !

Ma mère prit Sohalia dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'école.

Edward entra dans la chambre avec un plateau lorsque nous fumes seuls. Il le déposa à côté du lit et se glissa sous les draps. Son index vint caresser mon collier de nouilles.

- Très joli ! dit-il dans un sourire.

- Je veillerai à ce qu'elle t'en confectionne un pour tes trente ans... répondis-je avant de l'embrasser.

- Oh mais j'en serai honoré !

Nos bouches s'accrochèrent de nouveau et la main de mon compagnon parcourait mon flan gauche, caressant mon corps par-dessus ma nuisette.

- Je croyais que le petit-déjeuner allait refroidir...

- T'as dit que c'était pas une raison...

Il s'attaqua à la peau de mon cou, y déposant des milliers de baisers humides. _Je préférais ce rêve-là... _Il me fit m'allonger sur le dos et me retira mon collier. Il se repositionna sur moi et je sentis les bretelles de ma nuisette glisser, remplacées par les lèvres de mon compagnon. Les baisers descendaient le long de mon bras droit et sa langue vint réveiller le creux de mon bras... Je ne pus retenir mes frissons... Ses lèvres terminèrent leur course dans le creux de ma main, qu'il embrassa. Il effectua le même chemin sur mon bras gauche et sa bouche reprit mes lèvres, passant sa langue contre la mienne... Son bassin frottait contre le mien, me faisant ressentir tout son désir... J'en gémissais d'anticipation...  
Il se redressa sur les genoux, m'attirant contre lui pour me déshabiller... Je me laissais faire, grisée par tous ses gestes tendres... Il me touchait avec autant de délicatesse que si j'avais été fragile comme du cristal. Je profitais de ma position assise pour caresser son désir, passant ma main dans son bas de pyjama... Il émit un long sifflement, les dents serrées.

- Hmm, Bella...

Ma main libre souleva son tee-shirt blanc pour caresser son corps merveilleux... Il finit par le retirer de lui-même et je le fis basculer sur le dos. Je parcourais sa peau à la fois avec mes lèvres, ma langue et une main, tandis que l'autre s'occupait toujours de lui... Ma bouche sur son nombril, j'entrepris de faire descendre son pantalon en tissus. Mes doigts reprirent leur précédente occupation et je joignis ma langue pour une caresse buccale... Edward se tortillait sous moi, gémissant et haletant.

- Bella... Tu vas me tuer...

Ses muscles se tendaient et ses doigts se crispaient dans mes cheveux... J'embrassais une dernière fois l'extrémité de son sexe et revins vers lui en rampant, cherchant ses lèvres. Il les reprit avec passion, me plaquant contre son torse. J'étais grisée par son geste... _Je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours ainsi... La vie pourrait s'arrêter en cet instant, ça m'était égal puisque j'étais avec lui... _Ses yeux vert s'encrèrent aux miens... _Non, maintenant je pouvais mourir... _Il me fit un petit sourire et caressa ma joue. _Le temps se suspendait entre nous, comme bien souvent... Nous n'étions que deux... _

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je ne laisserai rien changer à cet état-là...

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire...

Et alors qu'il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il guida son sexe contre le mien et me pénétra lentement...

- Oh... Edward... ouiii...

Je mouvais mon bassin dans un rythme calme, savourant chaque instant. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'intimer un va-et-vient plus rapide. Sa bouche embrassait un endroit de ma peau à chaque mouvement et son souffle rauque me procurait mille frissons... _Notre union était idéale... Les yeux dans les yeux pour un moment que seuls nous pouvions pleinement savourer... _Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements de plaisir...

- Oh ouii... Edwaaard... Humm c'est si booon...

- Putain, Bella... Tu me rends... tu me rends... tu me rends fou...

Il se dégagea de mon étreinte, m'allongeant sur le flanc face à lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent et il me pénétra à nouveau... Nous étions face à face et je pouvais caresser tout de lui : son torse, ses hanches, ses bras, son visage... Ses doigts avaient les mêmes gestes pendant que nos mouvements lents nous conduisaient vers l'extase. Son index vint trainer autour de mon point de désir et il y effectuait de petits cercles. Je ne retenais plus mes gémissements sourds.

- Edward... Oui... oh seigneur... Continue...

Il appuya un peu plus son geste, me faisant partir dans les méandres du plaisir... Dans un dernier mouvement, il m'allongeait sur le dos, ressortait de moi pour revenir vivement et je partais dans mon orgasme, prise dans un incroyable tourbillon de sensations fabuleuses...

- Oh EDWAAARD ! OUIII !

_Milles étoiles éclatèrent alors que je sentais son sexe se déverser en moi... Et sa voix rauque, son souffle erratique..._

- BELLAAA !

Je m'étouffais dans les sensations, mon sexe palpitant autour du sien... Il retomba à côté de moi et m'entraina immédiatement dans ses bras... Je resserrais ma prise autour de lui pour ne pas avoir à nous séparer ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres... La respiration d'Edward était totalement inégale et surtout très forte... Contre ma poitrine, son coeur battait une chamade désordonnée... Je le regardais, souriante. Il me retourna le sourire et embrassa mon front avec un petit air malicieux.

- Alors, heureuse ?

J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassais pour qu'il mesure mon bonheur...

*

Vers 15h30, il me mit un bandeau sur le visage et me poussa par les épaules.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Pas très loin, rassure-toi...

Je marchais en effet très peu, il me fit stopper et murmura à mon oreille.

- Avant de te retirer ce bandeau, je veux avoir ta promesse que si l'idée ne te convient pas, si un quelconque quelque chose te dérange, tu dois me le dire immédiatement ! Je n'en serai ni vexé, ni contrarié...

_Discours très mystérieux... Que me cachait-il ? _

- Promets-le moi, Bella...

- Je te le promets...

Il me défit le bandeau et je me retrouvais juste à côté de la maison, face à un pré. _Que pourrait-il me déplaire dans ce pré ?_

- Edward, que...

Il était toujours derrière moi, ses mains posées sur mes hanches.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchi quand j'ai vu le dessin que te préparait Sohalia et je me suis dit que l'idéal pour elle serait peut-être d'avoir ses deux parents à proximité... Tes voisins de droite ne vendent pas et à ta gauche, il n'y a qu'un pré... Et je veux dire... On pourrait acheter ce terrain et se faire construire ici... Je voudrais une maison avec toi qui soit _notre _propre maison... Quelque chose de très personnel... Maman a un ami, Caius, avec lequel elle s'entend très bien...C'est un entrepreneur très sérieux qui a des filières dans tous le pays... Il pourrait nous faire un prix...

_Oh... Mon... Dieu... _

- Mais c'est uniquement si tu le souhaites... Si tu préfères ne pas vivre à côté de Jake, on pourra se faire construire ailleurs ou se trouver une maison à acheter... Ce terrain appartient à un collègue de ton père, c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il souhaitait le vendre... Avec le prix de la maison à Seattle, on aurait même pas à faire un emprunt pour financer l'achat du terrain...

_J'étais... comment dire ? Sidérée et émue... Qu'il pense à tout ça... qu'il trouve des solutions et fasse tous ces projets... L'idée me séduisait... _Je m'avançais au milieu du terrain, visualisant déjà une maison... Je me laissais emporter par mille idées, tournoyant sur moi-même pour essayer de mettre mes idées dans l'espace.

- Bella... Dis quelque chose...

- Trois chambres... Comme ça, on en aura une quand ta famille voudrait venir... Deux salles de bains... Et là, une palissade blanche avec un portail... Sohalia n'aurait qu'à le pousser pour aller voir son père...

Il s'approcha de moi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Et ici, une petite dépendance pour notre chambre...ajouta-t-il

Je me jetais à son cou et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes...

- Tu aimes mon idée, alors ?

- Je l'adore ! Edward... merci... C'est...

J'éclatais en sanglots contre lui... _Il se mettait tellement en quatre pour que je puisse rester près de ma fille et offrir à cette dernière une vie idéale... _

- Bella... Ca ne te plait pas ?

- Si... au contraire... Seulement, Edward... Tu fais tellement pour nous... Tu fais tous ces projets et je... tu...

Je n'arrivais pas à construire ma pensée de façon rationnelle. Il me serrait fort contre lui.

- Faire tous ces projets pour toi, ça m'évite de trop penser... Je veux m'oublier pour toi...

- Mais Edward... Je ne te demande pas de t'oublier...

Il caressa mes lèvres.

- Je sais... Mais je veux vivre pleinement notre avenir... C'est... Ne crois pas que j'oublie Crystal... Ce ne sera jamais le cas...

- Edward, jamais on ne l'oubliera ! Et la première chose que l'on installera dans cette maison : ce sera sa photo... J'y mettrai un point d'honneur...

Il me broya contre lui, embrassant mon cou.

- Il faut qu'elle vive... Que son esprit vive... Il faut qu'on fasse en sorte que notre futur foyer soit ce qu'elle aurait toujours voulu...

- On le fera, Edward ! Je te le promets...

Il captura mes lèvres, empreint d'une émotion évidente. _Il n'oubliait pas. Il n'oublierait jamais. Chaque jour serait marqué d'une pensée différente pour Crystal... Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie... Mais il comprenait chaque jour un peu plus qu'elle vivait par lui... _

*

Pour fêter mon anniversaire, il m'embarqua ensuite dans la voiture et conduisit jusqu'à la petite île de Galveston, située dans le Golfe du Mexique... _Il m'avait offert un week-end face à la mer, pour nous deux... _L'idée me plaisait tellement et en plus, il adorait l'eau et ses grands espaces... Notre hotel était simple, face à l'océan... Nous nous baladions pieds nus dans le sable, enlacés. _On profitait de la vie, tout simplement... _Le soir de notre arrivée, il m'invita au restaurant. Nos yeux ancrés ensemble, nous dinions. Il me tendit un tout petit paquet avec un petit sourire. Pendant que je le défaisais, il parlait.

- C'est mieux comme cadeau que le tout premier que je t'avais fait au collège...

_La rentrée des classes avait eu lieu un 11 septembre cette année-là, et deux jours plus tard, alors que j'attendais devant notre salle de biologie, il était arrivé un peu en retard, essouflé. Il m'avait tendu une fleur qu'il avait sûrement arraché au bord de la route..._

_" Bon anniversaire, Bella ! "_

_" Comment tu as su ? "_

_" J'ai vu hier sur la fiche de renseignements de la prof d'anglais que tu es née le 13... C'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire en si peu de temps... "_

_J'avais été touché. On se connaissait depuis à peine deux jours... Même si cette fleur était la dernière des fleurs, je l'avais adoré. D'ailleurs, je l'avais faite sécher et je l'avais collé dans mon journal intime de l'époque. Ce journal, je l'avais toujours... Et même si la fleur était jaunie et extrêmement fragile, je la conservais jalousement..._

J'ouvrais le petit boitier et découvrais une fine bague en or avec de petits diamants blanc et une petite fleur en diamants rouges... _Elle était magnifique... _Je la fis pivoter à la lumière et découvrais son prénom et le mien gravés...

- Ce n'est pas une bague de mariage mais c'est juste ma promesse que je suis à toi... Que je te suis dévoué... et que je t'aime ! J'aurai voulu te demander ta main mais... pardonne-moi... Je ne sais pas si... je pourrais me remarier un jour... J'ai tellement vécu de trucs... Que... Et puis... On a pas besoin de se marier pour savoir qu'on s'aime, hein ? Avec toi, je n'ai ni besoin de passer devant un curé... ni de porter un costume de pingouin ou... Sauf si c'est ce que tu désires... Si c'est ce dont tu as envie alors... je mettrai à genou à terre et t'offrerai mon nom de famille... C'est toi qui décide...

_J'étais de son avi : nous n'avions pas besoin de toute cette paperasse pour nous aimer... L'essentiel, c'était que nous le sachions l'un l'autre... et que nous nous réveillions chaque matin dans les bras de l'autre. Finalement, se marier n'était pas une étape supplémentaire pour nous... Nous avions mis tellement de temps à être ensemble que tout ce qui n'était pas notre "nous profond" n'était que superflu... Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas prête à remettre une robe blanche non plus... _Je me relevais de ma chaise et vins entourer sa nuque de mes bras, m'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- C'est parfait comme ça, Edward... Je n'ai pas besoin de papier, de robe blanche et d'une fête pour être heureuse... J'ai juste besoin de ta promesse pour notre avenir...

Il prit la bague et me la passa à l'annulaire gauche.

- Sais-tu que la veine de nos annulaires gauche relie directement au coeur ? Il y a une légende qui raconte que les mariés se mettaient la bague ici afin de compresser la veine pour empêcher le porteur de l'alliance de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Son anecdote me fit sourire. Il poussa la bague sur mon doigt et la positionna. Puis il embrassa le dos de ma main et la bague sur mon annulaire.

- Et je n'ai pas du tout envie que tu tombes amoureuse d'un autre homme...

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

- Elle restera ici... Elle me protègera de toutes les tentations si elles existent... Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre... C'est la seule chose dont j'avais besoin : ta promesse... souriais-je

Il repoussa mon doigt et unissait nos lèvres. _Il savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour me combler... Parfois, la vie nous offrait le meilleur d'elle-même. Ce bonheur était à savourer, non pas à gâcher... Peut-être qu'un jour, on changerait d'avis et peut-être qu'on se marierait... Mais ce jour-là, ce serait notre choix à tous les deux ! Pas juste une lubie pour faire comme tout le monde... _

***o*O*o***

Nous fumes de retour à Seattle trois semaines plus tard. Carlisle nous avait appelé : un nouveau médecin avait emménagé et recherchait une maison. Nous étions partis le lendemain pour le faire visiter. L'aubaine fut énorme : il était pressé de s'installer. La maison, relativement bien située et grande le séduit. Il finit par acheter le domicile d'Edward pour une somme un peu supérieure à ce que nous avions espéré... _Une véritable chance. _Edward avait fait un grand tri dans ses affaires au moment où nous décidions de débarrasser... Il avait mis en vente par petites annonces tout ce qu'il avait acheté en compagnie de Tanya... Le canapé, la table de la cuisine, leur lit... Une grande partie du mobilier, en fait. Tout serait stocké dans le débarras de ses parents qui avaient accepté de les garder le temps qu'un vendeur les contacte.

Nous montions vers la dernière pièce encore pleine... _La chambre de Crystal_... Edward était entré dans la pièce en premier. Il soupira fortement et fermait les yeux.

- Bella...

- Oui ?

Sa main cherchait la mienne.

- Je suis là, chéri... Je suis là...

Ma main caressait ses épaules. Sur le couloir, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Alice attendaient silencieusement. Rosalie et Esmé, elles, faisaient des aller-retours en voiture pour emporter les cartons. Son père s'approcha.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'en occupe, Edward ?

Mon compagnon regardait fixement devant lui de longues secondes...

- Non !

Il s'était avancé dans la pièce... tremblant... Ses doigts broyaient les miens...

- Bella... Est-ce que ça t'embête si... on garde ses affaires ?

_Hors de question que l'on s'en débarrasse... Ces affaires, c'était elle et c'était lui..._

- Bien sûr que non, Edward ! On va tout garder, d'accord ?

Il acquiessa et embrassa mon front... Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais plus senti aussi fébrile... _Il avait raison : cette maison n'était pas idéale pour lui... _Jasper apportait les premiers cartons. Emmett et Carlisle la caisse à outils... _Ils allaient démonter le lit... Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment terminé. Elle ne reviendrait jamais se coucher sur ce matelas, dans cette couette blanche... Plus jamais je ne la borderai puisque ce lit allait terminer en morceaux dans un carton... Plus jamais Edward ne viendrait lui souhaiter bonne nuit... _C'était la vie... et pour Crystal, elle était finie... Une larme m'échappa et je vis les yeux rivés d'Edward sur les gestes de son frère et son père. Il se rapprocha de moi et me serrait contre lui. Ses yeux étaient mouillés... Alice et Jazz s'approchèrent de nous et passèrent respectivement leur bras sur ma taille et sur les épaules d'Edward.

De longues minutes passèrent... durant lesquelles nous nous retrouvions incapables de bouger... Puis, mon compagnon se détachait de nous, prenait un carton et commençait à entasser les peluches... Alice, Jasper et moi échangions un regard. Il effectuait son travail sans un mot et nous décidions de tous nous y mettre... Tous les jouets, les peluches, les bibelots, les livres terminèrent dans des cartons scotchés. J'y notais le contenu, au cas où... _Au cas où quoi ? Crystal ne reviendra pas... _

- EDWARD !

Je relevais mon regard, affolée, en entendant Alice et Emmett crier. Mon coeur palpitait en le voyant vasciller dangeureusement, une robe de sa fille dans la main. Jasper eut le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Je me jetais contre eux... _Merde, merde, merde !! Il était tombé dans les pommes..._

J'allongeais son corps inerte au sol et plaçais sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je tapotais ses joues en tremblant... _Il n'avait pas supporté de faire tout ça... C'était trop tôt... Il souffrait encore mais ne le montrait plus..._

- Edward... s'il te plaît... Réveille-toi...

Alice s'agenouillait près de lui et pressait sa main.

- Papa, j'ai un flacon d'eau de cologne dans mon sac !

Carlisle courut en bas tandis qu'Emmett essayait de ventiler son frère. Je caressais son visage.

- Edward, tu m'entends ?

Il ne bougeait toujours pas... _Ca commençait à être trop long... _Carlisle revint avec le flacon et en imbibait un tissu. Je le passais sous le nez d'Edward à plusieurs reprises.

- Edward... réveille-toi...

Mon compagnon se mit à gémir faiblement et fronçait les sourcils. Carlisle contrôlait son rythme cardiaque avec une pression sur son poignet et en regardant sa montre. Je continuais d'effleurer son visage avec douceur...

- B...

- Je suis là... Réveille-toi... Ouvre les yeux doucement... Tout va bien...

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et les ouvrit enfin.

- Cry...stal...

Nous échangions tous un regard navré... _Que faire ? Que lui dire ? La vérité ? Il n'était pas près de la supporter, même s'il la connaissait... _Emmett retira doucement la robe de sa main et la cacha derrière lui... Edward releva la tête, difficilement. Ses dents se desserraient à peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui... s'est passé ?

Je l'aidais à se redresser légèrement, pour qu'il puisse appuyer sa tête contre ma poitrine.

- Tu t'es évanoui mon Amour...

Il s'aggrippa à mon bras. Il regarda tout autour de lui et repérait sans mal son environnement ainsi que les cartons d'emballage...

- Je... peux pas... faire ça...

Un sanglot roula sur sa joue. J'entourais son visage de mes bras et essayais de le bercer lentement.

- On va s'en charger... murmurais-je

Il triturait toujours mon bras et après quelques minutes, Carlisle et Emmett l'aidaient à se remettre debout...

Il jeta un dernier regard à la chambre et m'entrainais au rez-de-chaussée. Il me prit longuement contre lui.

- Bella... Aide-moi... Amène-moi jusqu'au cimetière...

J'acquiessais... _Il en avait besoin... _

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir marcher ?

- Oui... ça me fera du bien...

- D'accord...

Sans le relâcher, je l'entrainais sur le chemin, en silence... Nous poussions la grille qui grinçait. Trop rapidement, la tombe fleurie apparut à nos yeux... Edward s'agenouilla devant.

- Merde... Bella...

Il se redressa et extirpa un billet de 50$ qu'il me tendit.

- Tu pourrais aller... lui acheter quelque chose... des roses... pour moi ?

J'acquiessais... _Je comprenais son geste et je comprenais le fait qu'il veuille être seul également avec son enfant... _Je me rendis donc au fleuriste et choisissais un énorme bouquet de roses blanches qui s'étaient épanouies sous des serres chauffées... Elles n'étaient pas aussi belles que celles du printemps mais... Crystal adorait ça... Je pris également des chrysanthèmes pour en déposer... _J'avais été sa marraine après tout... Et une marraine comblée... _

Lorsque je revins, Edward parlait à voix basse.

- On va s'en aller... On a finit par vendre la maison... Tu vois ce qu'est devenu ton papa... C'est mieux ainsi... Je t'offre une famille à retardement... J'ai été nul dans ce rôle mais je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai toujours... Ta marraine m'a fait comprendre que tant que je penserai à toi, tu existeras. Peu importe l'endroit... où je me trouve... Ce sera comme si tu me suivais... Je t'aime Crystal... Je t'aimerai...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et les miens roulèrent, silencieux. _Je savais que je ne devais pas interrompre ce moment... C'était le sien... Le dernier avant sa prochaine visite à ses parents..._

- Je t'aimerai toujours... Putain ! Crystal, tu as toujours été toute ma vie... J'arrive même pas à regretter ta mère parce que tu es venue au monde grâce à elle et même si j'aurai préféré que ce soit Bella ta mère... Bordel... Je t'ai toujours aimé Crystal ! Dès que tu es née, ta petite frimousse et tes yeux magnifiques... Tu étais si minuscule dans mes bras, ta peau était si chaude et si douce... Je me tuerai pour te revoir si c'était possible... T'avoir près de moi... J'ai pas été foutu de t'éloigner de cette conne de Tanya qui te collait des baffes quand j'avais le dos tourné... Je sais que c'est James qui la manipulait... Ils avaient toujours été proches mais j'ai rien soupçonné parce que j'accordais une grande place à Bella et je me disais : " L'amitié homme-femme, c'est possible... "... J'ai été pathétique, pitoyable, minable... J'ai pas su m'interposer à temps, ni te protéger... Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie... Chaque matin je me réveille, et j'y pense à chaque fois... Je n'ai pas su faire ce que tout père ferait... J'espère que tu me pardonneras de là où tu te trouves... Que tu me pardonneras de trouver la paix et le bonheur dans les bras de ta marraine... C'est la seule que j'aime... Je te demande pardon.

Il pleurait désormais bruyamment et je ne pouvais plus retenir mes sanglots... Ses doigts aggripèrent ses cheveux et il se balança d'avant en arrière. Je déposais alors rapidement les bouquets derrière nous et m'approchais. Il ne sursauta pas lorsque j'enroulais mes bras autour de son buste et embrassais sa nuque. _Il savait que j'étais là... Il savait que j'avais tout entendu..._

_- _Chuutt... Edward... C'est fini... Calme-toi...

- Je veux qu'elle... me pardonne...

Je resserrais ma prise sur lui, mon menton tremblant et ma gorge nouée... _Il aurait toujours mal... parce que jamais il n'entendrait le pardon de vive voix..._

- Elle te pardonne Edward... Où qu'elle soit... Elle te pardonne de tout ça... Et je suis persuadée que si nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle veille sur nous deux... Qu'elle a vu tout ce que l'on ressentait en montant au ciel et qu'elle t'est reconnaissante de tout ce que tu as fait pour elle... Quoi que tu en dises, tu as été un père merveilleux pour elle... Et c'est sa façon à elle de te pardonner en nous donnant notre couple et notre avenir...

- Je l'aimais tellement... Bella...

J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Je sais Edward... Et elle t'aimait aussi et elle t'aimera toujours, même du Paradis... Tout le bonheur que tu rencontreras à l'avenir, ce sera son cadeau à elle et rien que pour toi...

Ses doigts se nouaient aux miens. Il me fit passer face à lui et déposa sa tête contre mon épaule. Ses larmes s'estompèrent peu à peu tandis que je lui chuchotais des paroles douces.

- Tu n'es plus tout seul... Je suis avec toi... _On _est avec toi...

Le silence succéda à ces dernières phrases et après avoir déposés les bouquets, nous restions ici, face à cette tombe... _Je me rappelais la première fois où j'étais arrivée en courant ici... le trouvant en pleurs dans les bras de Carlisle... Ses crises de larmes, de nerfs, de panique face à la mort de son enfant... Ses questionnements, ses besoin... Sa déchéance, notre passion, nos baisers et nos unions physiques... Sa dépendance à l'alcool, son mutisme... _Le chemin fut sombre... Près de trois mois s'étaient écoulés... _Il avait franchi un grand cap ces dernières semaines... Jamais je ne le laisserai revenir en arrière... _

**--::--**

_{__Playlist : The Calling - Anything__}_

Une dernière étape nous attendait : dire au-revoir aux Cullen... Voilà dix jours que nous étions ici. Ce matin, nous avions donné les clés au collègue de Carlisle qui avait acheté la maison. Edward était resté un long moment seul à l'étage dans la chambre de Crystal. Il en était sorti, remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, sans une parole... Je ne lui avais pas demandé ce qu'il avait fait ou pensé... _C'était l'un de ses derniers moments en fusion avec sa fille et ça lui appartenait, sauf s'il désirait m'en parler... _C'est sans un dernier regard qu'il quitta la maison. Ensuite, nous étions allés au collège. Il avait donné sa démission. Le proviseur, un vieil homme extrêmement compréhensif et chaleureux, avait accepté qu'elle soit effective immédiatement. Edward n'était plus revenu donner de cours de toute façon et ils avaient un remplaçant.

_" Je vous souhaite bonne chance Professeur Cullen... Je suis certain que vous retrouverez un poste rapidement. Travailler dans ces cas-là est parfois la meilleure solution... "_

_" Merci pour tout, Monsieur Armandino ! "_

_Le dit Armandino était venu lui serrer la main._

_" Soyez heureux, Edward. Vous le méritez. Vous êtes un type bien. Si vous avez besoin d'une lettre de recommandation ou de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai... "_

_" Merci infiniment. "_

Nous étions ensuite passés une dernière fois fleurir la tombe de Crystal . Edward lui jurait de revenir la voir rapidement. Il embrassa la sépulture brièvement et me reprit la main. _Il ne s'éternisait pas... Il n'y était pas encore prêt..._

La volvo chauffait depuis dix minutes devant chez Esmé et Carlisle. Ils étaient tous là. Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie. Tous réunis pour un dernier au-revoir... Nous passions de bras en bras. Esmé, Alice, Rosalie et moi sanglotions discrètement... J'étais dans les bras de ma belle-mère. Edward, lui, étreignait Jasper.

- Soyez prudents sur la route... C'est une très longue distance et...

- Ne vous en faites pas Esmé ! On fera des pauses et on prendra une chambre dans un motel ce soir. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir partir demain ?

Edward vint la serrer contre lui tandis qu'Alice m'embrassait.

- Non... Conduire me permettra de ne pas trop penser... Ca ira Maman, ne t'en fais pas !

Carlisle s'approcha.

- Vous nous appelez ce soir et demain en repartant ?

- D'accord...

J'enlaçais Rosalie.

- Prends soin de toi et du bébé !

- Juré !

Edward posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il adressa un petit sourire à sa belle-soeur.

- Merci de donner ce cadeau à mon frère... C'est le plus beau présent au monde et il le mérite...

Derrière nous, on entendit quelqu'un renifler. Lorsqu'on se retournait, Emmett essuyait ses larmes et se mit à pleurer et rire en même temps.

- Putain, tu me fais chialer bordel !

Edward se mit à rire aussi et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu vas me manquer...

- Toi aussi grand frère ! Merci pour tout...

Jasper m'enlaça.

- Prends soin de lui...

- Compte sur moi !

Ce fut au tour de Carlisle de m'embrasser.

- Je sais que tu sauras lui redonner gout à la vie... Profitez de vous trois avec Sohalia... Aimez-vous et surtout, savourez chaque seconde...

- Vous avez ma parole, Carlisle...

Alice se jeta dans les bras de ses frères.

- On viendra vous voir bientôt !

- Vous avez intérêt !

Esmé se rapprocha de ses enfants. Ils la prirent entre eux trois. Carlisle les rejoignit et je me rapprochais de Rosalie et de son frère.

- Sohalia a appelé son baigneur Rose...

La jolie blonde me souriait.

- Tu l'embrasseras pour moi...

- Je te le promets !

- On viendra la voir !

- Vous serez les bienvenus !

Jasper nous étreignit et nous regardions les Cullen... _Je crois qu'ils pleuraient tous... Une larme roula sur ma joue. _

- Et ainsi va la vie... On nait, on meurt... On crée des familles et on se soutient quoi qu'il arrive... On vit ensemble et on se sépare... On laisse des gens malheureux et désemparés... C'est ainsi pour des milliers de famille et c'est ainsi pour nous aussi...

Aux paroles de Jasper, Edward se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de venir...

- Vous faites partis de la famille tous les trois... murmura Esmé, la voix brisée...

Je me fondis dans la masse, profitant de ces derniers instants avec eux... _Seize ans... Ca faisait seize ans que j'avais mis les pieds pour la première fois dans cette villa... Seize ans plus tard, je la quittais, emportant avec moi Edward et son amour... C'était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais osé espérer... Et malgré les circonstances, je ne regrettais rien. Si la vie avait été à refaire sur ce schéma : je le referai ! Bien sûr, Edward n'aurait pas autant souffert et seule cette garce de Tanya aurait perdu la vie... _

Mais c'était ainsi, comme le disait Jasper... _On vit ensemble et on se sépare... _C'était le lot de toutes les familles dans ce monde... Ce n'était pas pour autant que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Déjà, nous nous promettions de nous revoir le mois prochain. Esmé viendrait avec Caius pour voir les plans de notre maison. Dès notre retour, nous irions acheter ce terrain. Jacob et moi avions rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour établir les papiers du divorce... Nous resterions dans mon ancienne maison quelques temps. Jacob était d'accord. Leah n'emménagerait avec lui que dans deux mois. Ensuite, nous irions probablement vivre chez Charlie le temps que la maison se construise. Il avait deux chambres vides et était ravi de nous accueillir avec Sohalia... Une fois par mois, nous reviendrions à Seattle pour rendre visite à Crystal et aux Cullen... J'essayerai d'aider Rosalie et de la rassurer pour sa grossesse. Et puis Alice et Jasper allaient se marier dans trois mois... Une nouvelle occasion de nous retrouver...

Pour résumer, la vie continuait. Rien n'était facile et je sais que rien ne le serait. Les choses avaient changé, irrémédiablement. Mais c'était ainsi... On vit un tas d'événements qui nous marquent, qui font que nos vies prennent des directions différentes. Il faut juste accepter de vivre avec... _Et surtout accepter de continuer à vivre, au moment où cela nous parait le plus difficile..._

Des dernières embrassades, une dernière accolade et Edward et moi entrions dans la voiture. Un dernier coup de klaxon en guise d'au-revoir... _Un chapitre se terminait. A nous deux d'en entamer un autre... _Les Cullen nous saluaient avec de grands gestes... Ils s'avancèrent le plus possible... Un dernier tournant et c'était terminé... _Nous partions... _En silence, Edward arrêta la voiture au panneau stop. Je le vis regarder une dernière fois la forêt et le chemin qui montait à la villa. Je pris sa main posée sur le boitier de vitesses... Il accrocha son regard au mien.

- Pas de regrets ? demandai-je dans un murmure.

Sa paume pressa la mienne.

- Je n'en ai pas... Je vais vivre avec toi...

Je laissais rouler une larme sur mes joues et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il serra le frein à mains et me prit dans ses bras. Ses doigts caressaient mon dos et j'embrassais sa nuque.

- Je t'aime, Edward... Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime... A chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, je serai là pour toi... Je t'aimerai tout le temps, dans n'importe quelle circonstance...

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et nos bouches s'embrassèrent, encore et encore... Son front contre le mien, il murmura :

- Je t'aime, Bella... Je t'aime de la même manière...

Nos langues se mélangèrent alors avec douceur et lenteur, comme une promesse d'avenir radieux...

Puis, Edward desserra le frein et enclencha la première. Nous reprimes la route. J'allumais la radio et tombais sur cette chanson de The Calling... " Anything" ... Cette chanson, c'était un peu notre histoire. Une histoire qui s'écrirait dans la passion et l'éternité... Comme une promesse... _Notre promesse... _

**I will be there **

_Je serais là_  
**Always waiting **

_À attendre toujours_  
**Waiting for you **

_À attendre que tu_  
**To let me inside **

_Me laisse entrer_  
**Where your fire burns **

_Là où ton feu brûle_  
**In a city of angels **

_Dans la cité des anges_  
**Just like a river rushing straight into the sea **

_Juste comme une rivière pénètrant dans la mer_  
**I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me**

_Je suis la seule chose faite pour toi et toi pour moi_

**Whatever you want **

_Peu importe ce que tu veux_  
**Whatever you need **

_Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin_  
**Whatever it takes, **

_Peu importe ce que ça coute_

**I'll do anything **

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

**And as you sleep **

_Et pendant que tu dors_  
**Eyes to the window **

_Yeux contre la fenêtre_  
**I'm watching you dream **

_Je te regarde rêver_  
**Well are you dreaming of me? **

_Dis, rêves-tu de moi ?_  
**So why can't you see **

_Alors pourquoi ne vois-tu pas_  
**You're all that matters **

_Tu es tout ce qui compte_  
**You know if this earth should crack **

_Tu sais si cette terre doit se briser_  
**I'll be your solid ground **

_Je serais ta planche de salut_  
**I will be there to catch you when you fall down **

_Je serais là pour te rattraper quand tu tomberas_

**Whatever you want **

_Peu importe ce que tu veux_  
**Whatever you need **

_Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin_  
**Whatever it takes, **

_Peu importe ce que ça coute_

**I'll do anything **

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

**If I have to crawl **

_Si je dois ramper_  
**Get down on my knees **

_Tomber à genoux_

**Whatever it takes, **

_Peu importe ce que ça coute_

**I'll do anything **

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

**I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you **

_J'enleverais les étoiles du ciel pour toi_  
**I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon **

_J'arreterais le monde te donnerais le soleil, la lune_  
**For all of time, forever loving you **

_Pour tous les temps, t'aimer toujours_

**Whatever you want **

_Peu importe ce que tu veux_  
**Whatever you need **

_Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin_  
**Whatever it takes, **

_Peu importe ce que ça coute_

**I'll do anything **

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

**If I have to crawl **

_Si je dois ramper_  
**Get down on my knees **

_Tomber à genoux_

**Whatever it takes, **

_Peu importe ce que ça coute_

**I'll do anything **

_Je ferais n'importe quoi..._

* * *

_**L'épilogue va suivre très rapidement... Merci infiniment à vous toutes ! **_

_**Tiffany**_


	30. Chapter 30 : Epilogue

_**Pour celles qui veulent aller lire ma nouvelle histoire,**_

_**ça se passe sur ce lien :**_

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/5627479/1/Jardin_Secret**

**coco : **Et merde bah voilà tu m'as fait pleurer aussi =) Zut, ce chapitre 29 c'était pour moi le dernier où tout devait éclater et j'étais tellement fébrile à l'idée de le poster... De pas terminer sur une mauvaise impression... Ca a été un challenge considérable et franchement... Quand je lis ta review, les mots me manquent pour te répondre. Permets-moi de faire un dernier geste : de te dédier cette histoire. Je la dédie à tous les parents qui ont traversé cette horreur... et je te la dédie à toi. Merci d'avoir pris contact avec moi via cette fanfiction. Merci de m'avoir parlé de ton expérience. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout de cette aventure. Je n'oublierai pas ta présence au fil de mes chapitres. Merci infiniment pour tout cela. Je t'embrasse très fort ! Bonne lecture =)

**Elisaa : **Je crois que ce que dit Jasper à la fin du chapitre 29 est valable pour toutes les situations. Comme il le dit : C'est la vie et c'est pareil pour tout le monde... Bonne lecture =)

**evid3-nce : **Le mot " End " se trouve à la fin cette fois-ci :) Merci à toi ! Bonne lecture =)

**Morgane : **Si je souhaitais que les lectrices ne retiennent qu'une chose de cette histoire, ce serait l'espoir qu'il y a toujours même dans les situations les plus difficiles. Et même si on n'est pas capable de le voir, il est toujours proche. Merci de m'avoir suivie ! Bonne lecture =)

**severine : **Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'imprimer cette histoire =) Il était évident que FCDC a fait son temps et que maintenant est le bon moment pour la couper, alors... je m'exécute et ferme le rideau... Bonne lecture =)

**So' : **Ce chapitre 29 bouclait un peu la boucle. Il donnait les derniers éléments, abattait les dernières cartes en quelque sorte avant de recommencer quelque chose de très nouveau... Merci de m'avoir suivie ! A tout bientot ! Bonne lecture =)

**Virginie : **Non effectivement, je ne suis pas écrivain pro et je suis franchement loin de l'être. Mais j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, me casser la tête pour trouver le bon mot, la bonne situation... Un long travail que je ne regrette pas... Bonne lecture =)

**Merci à bébé23 (**Désolée, je voulais pas te faire pleurer =) **), beeboo (**C'était simplement le sujet qui se prêtait à l'émotion, je n'ai fait qu'y mettre des mots =)**), butterfly3000, camille, Elise, espelette08, HelleHaare, lovecullenn (**Pauvre Memett, ce grand sensible =)**), Sabrina (**merci infiniment =)** ), samy940, twilight-poison (**Tout le monde a pleuré apparemment...**)...**

_**Voilà. C'est la fin ici... J'aimerai, avant de vous laisser à votre chapitre, faire tous ces remerciements... Je ne saurai vous décrire ce que je ressens en terminant cette histoire... Alors, avant de dire des trucs qui seraient un ramassi d'âneries, je crois que je vais simplement faire mes remerciements =) **_

_**Les premiers iront à vous qui m'avez suivi... En la lançant, je craignais que le sujet rebute et ne vous incite pas à lire... Et on arrive ce soir à 2673 reviews... Jamais je n'en aurai autant espéré... Merci de votre curiosité, de votre enthousiasme, de votre fidélité... de vos messages toujours très chaleureux... Si cette fic en est arrivée là, c'est grâce à vous ! **_

_**Les deuxièmes remerciements que je formulerai seront des remerciements à **__BostonDirty __**tout d'abord ! Ma Gaëlle que j'ai bien saoulé à réfléchir des heures et des heures sur cette histoire par msn le soir... Merci pour ses critiques, ses conseils, ses idées... Merci à elle ! Reste comme tu es my wife ! C'est tout ce que je veux ! **_

_**Il n'y a pas eu que Gaëlle qui m'a supporté dans cet ordre d'idées : je remercie **__mel77270__**, **__samy940__** et **__melacullen__**, qui m'auront aiguillé également...**_

_**En fait, j'ai rencontré un tas de gens merveilleux par le biais de cette histoire. Pour terminer, je voudrais dédier à cette histoire à toutes ces personnes qui, comme Edward, ont essuyé un deuil quelqu'il soit. Particulièrement à ces parents qui ont la force et le courage pour s'accrocher et continuer de vivre, portant à bout de bras cette tragédie... Merci à ces mamans qui seront venues lire mon histoire et qui m'auront confié leur mal-être... Ne retenez qu'une chose : si le verre est moitié vide, ça veut aussi dire qu'il est moitié plein. Ne l'oubliez jamais ! Merci à vous toutes encore une fois ! **_

_**Bon épilogue à vous... **_

_{Playlist : Stone Sours - Through the glasses}_

Trois ans plus tard

**POV EDWARD : **

_" Biiiippppp biiiiiiippppp biiiiiiiiipppppp "_

Putain de merde ! J'étirais ma main vers la table de chevet pour shooter le réveil. 15h39. La sieste avait été longue... J'étais parti m'allonger quelques minutes mais finalement, ça avait duré plus d'une heure. Heureusement que Bella était occupée avec Renée en bas ! J'avais quelques remords à la laisser toute seule mais la venue quasi quotidienne de sa mère chez nous allégeait ma conscience. Bella s'était foulée la cheville il y a une dizaine de jours en glissant sur une plaque de verglas. Et bien qu'elle marchait sans béquilles maintenant, je continuais à aller chercher Sohalia à l'école quand Jacob ne pouvait pas se libérer.

_Bon allez, faut que je me bouge sinon je vais être à la bourre ! _

J'attrapais mon jeans et mon pull rapidement et les enfilais. Un petit détour par la salle de bains pour contrôler si ma coiffure était acceptable. J'avais une barbe de deux jours mais si je la rasais maintenant, je serai en retard et Sohalia n'était pas sur la liste de la garderie. J'inspectais mon reflet dans le miroir... Ca faisait deux ans que je me trimballais ces cernes sous les yeux... avec constamment cette sensation d'être fatigué alors que je dormais bien mieux depuis que Bella partageait mon lit... _Même si je ne serai plus jamais le même..._

J'ouvrais le robinet pour m'asperger le visage d'eau et m'essuyais rapidement avec une serviette. En descendant les escaliers, j'entendis les voix de Bella et sa mère provenir du salon. Elles parlaient de moi.

- Et tu es heureuse ma chérie ?

- Très... J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve depuis que je suis avec Edward...

J'eus un petit sourire en l'écoutant parler et mon coeur se serrait d'amour encore plus qu'il ne l'était pour elle d'habitude.

- Quand on aime aussi fort que tu ne l'aimes, l'histoire finit toujours par se concrétiser.

- Ca a quand même été compliqué et j'aurai aimé que ça se réalise dans d'autres conditions...

La voix de ma compagne s'éteignit. Moi aussi j'aurai tant aimé la trouver dans un autre contexte. Mon amour pour Bella avait éclaté au moment où j'avais perdu ma fille. J'avais bien failli ne jamais connaitre ce bonheur dans ses bras d'ailleurs... Mais Bella avait su trouver les mots... M'expliquer que Crystal vivrait toujours dans nos coeurs et que tant que l'on pensait à elle, elle était parmi nous...

- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre finalement ! Et maintenant, j'aimerai savoir quand est-ce que je serai à nouveau grand-mère ?

La question de Renée m'ébranla...

_Avoir un bébé... un petit bébé avec Bella... Redevenir Papa... _

Un espoir fulgurant m'emplissait les veines. Je n'aurai jamais cru que cette idée soit possible... _jamais... Est-ce que ce serait dans l'ordre des choses ? Est-ce que je pourrais réavoir cette seconde chance ? _

- Maman...

- Ben quoi " maman " ? Vous vous aimez, vous vivez ensemble et vous êtes jeunes ! Vous n'avez que 31 ans ! Tu n'es pas encore ménopausée que je sache !

Je retins un petit sourire. Ca c'était du Renée tout craché ! Je l'avais toujours bien aimé, elle me faisait rire...

- J'aimerai bien avoir un autre enfant mais... ça ne dépend pas de moi. Edward a perdu sa fille et... Je ne voudrais pas le bousculer ou lui faire du mal si je devais lui parler de cette envie d'avoir un bébé avec lui... Je suis déjà si heureuse avec lui tu sais.

- Mais toi au fond de toi, tu veux quoi ?

- Maman, je rêve d'avoir des enfants avec lui...

- Oh ma puce... Je vais prier pour toi pour que ce voeu se réalise...

_Oh. Mon. Dieu... Bella voudrait un bébé avec moi... Elle veut des enfants avec toi. Des enfants avec toi... Un petit mélange d'elle et moi et l'espoir de retrouver une petite voix qui m'appelerait " Papa "... L'espoir de redevenir moi-même..._

- Je vais réveiller Edward, il faut qu'il aille chercher Sohalia à l'école !

Je décidais d'apparaître dans le salon.

- Oh, tu es là !

Ma compagne m'adressait un petit sourire rougissant que je lui rendis. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- J'allais monter te réveiller il est presque 16h...

Je me penchais sur le dossier du canapé pour approcher les lèvres de Bella. Elle bougeait sa tête vers moi et lorsque enfin nos bouches se joignirent, je ressentais cette habituelle sensation de chaleur et d'électricité qui maintenait mon corps vivant et mon coeur solide. En repensant à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa mère, je ne pus m'empêcher d'appuyer davantage ce baiser.

_Je l'aime tellement... Et elle m'a redonné tellement d'espoir... _

Bella souriait contre mes lèvres et sa main vint caresser ma joue. Je tournais la tête pour embrasser sa paume et inspirer son odeur délicate que j'aimais tant en fermant les yeux.

- Tu veux bien aller chercher Sohalia, mon Amour ?

- Bien sûr, Bella !

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et vis Renée me sourire. Je le lui rendis.

- Il faut que je prenne quelque chose pour ce soir ? demandai-je en enfilant mon manteau et en attrapant les clés de la voiture.

- Oui, tu peux prendre une tarte à la fraise s'il te plait ? Renée va rester diner, Phil doit nous rejoindre.

- Je suppose que j'en prends une grande et une petite avec la chantilly pour Sohalia ?

Bella m'adressa un petit sourire en acquiessant. Je connaissais presque par coeur les gouts de ma filleule désormais. Et en l'occurence, elle _adorait _la chantilly. J'embrassais Bella encore sans pouvoir résister et courrais vers la voiture.

Je me mettais en route sans cesser de penser à ce que je venais d'entendre.

_Bella voudrait un bébé... Elle voulait que l'on construise notre propre famille... Avec nos enfants... _Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Crystal... _Aurait-elle aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur ?_

Je me rappelais d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec elle, quelques mois avant sa mort.

_" Papa ! Papa ! "_

_" Oui ma princesse ? "_

_" C'est quand que j'ai un petit frère moi ? "_

_J'avais froncé les sourcils. _

_" Pas tout de suite, pourquoi ? "_

_" Parce que la maman de Sophie elle a eu un bébé et Sophie elle dit que c'est rigolo d'avoir un petit frère ! "_

_" Ah oui elle a eu son bébé ? "_

_" Oui ! Avant Noel ! C'est pour ça que Sophie elle était pas à l'école le dernier jour avant les vacances ! "_

_" Oui tu sais c'est normal, un bébé ça fait beaucoup de chamboulement et puis elle devait sûrement être très contente de montrer ce bébé à Sophie ! "_

_" Moi aussi je veux un bébé ! "_

_Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et d'embrasser la joue de ma fille. _

Elle aurait bien voulu un petit frère ou une petite soeur. Je me garais devant l'école. Les enfants étaient déjà tous dans la cours entrain de chahuter. Je m'approchais du portail et repérais Sohalia et sa copine Suzy à côté du papa de cette dernière.

- Il est là mon Parrain !

- Je ne le vois pas ! Ah si !

Je m'approchais d'eux et Sohalia trottinait vers moi. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et elle entourait ma taille de ses petits bras.

- Bonjour ma puce ! Tu as bien travaillé ?

Elle acquiessait et je pris son cartable de ses épaules. Le papa de Suzy me serrait la main et j'embrassais sa fille.

- Je vous ais surveillé Sohalia, je pensais que vous étiez en retard !

- Merci c'est gentil !

- Je vous en prie ! Vous avez souvent surveillé Suzy !

Je lui adressais un petit sourire. Paul n'était pas un type très ponctuel et que ce soit Bella et moi, nous attendions toujours avec la petite qu'il arrive lui ou son épouse.

- On va y aller Sohalia ! Mamie est à la maison !

- Cooooooooooooooooooool !

J'éclatais de rire en l'entendant parler comme ça ! C'était la première fois qu'elle sortait le mot "cool" avec cette expression de planer. Les petites filles se disaient au-revoir et je pris la main de Sohalia pour aller jusqu'à la voiture.

- Elle reste ce soir Mamie ?

- Phil va venir nous rejoindre et on va manger tous ensemble !

- Mamie elle va m'aider à faire mes devoirs !

Je lui ouvris la portière et elle grimpait dans son siège. Je prenais place derrière le volant après m'être assuré qu'elle s'était bien attachée.

- Tu as beaucoup de devoirs pour demain ?

- On a une poésie à apprendre et aussi un coloriage et après il faudra que Maman elle m'aide parce que il faut corriger ma dictée. J'ai eu 6/10 !

- C'est super ça !

- Moi je voulais avoir 10 !

- La prochaine fois ! Ca fait pas longtemps que tu sais écrire ! Je vais m'arrêter à la patisserie, on va prendre un gateau à la fraise !

- Avec de la chantilly !

Je souriais. Nous descendions acheter le gateau et la petite tartelette. Je pris également deux sachets de bonbons, un pour Sohalia et un autre... pour Bella !

Elle était incroyable avec ses bonbons ! Elle en mangeait autant sinon plus que sa fille ! Elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point-là ! Déjà ado, elle en grignotait à s'en donner mal au foie ! Quand je coupais le moteur devant la maison, Sohalia descendit et commençait à courir.

- Fais attention Sohalia ! Il y a de la neige et ça glisse ! Tu ne veux pas avoir des béquilles comme Maman ! Tiens, viens chercher ton paquet de bonbons !

Elle revint vers moi et nous rentrions dans la maison. Sohalia se précipitait vers la cuisine. Bella et Renée lui préparaient son goûter.

- Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie !

- Ma chérie ! Regarde ! Maman et moi on t'a fait ton quatre heures.

Je rejoignis ma compagne qui versait du chocolat chaud dans un bol. J'enlaçais sa taille et elle reposait la casserole sur le plan de travail avant de se retourner dans mes bras pour me faire face. Je lui mis le sachet de bonbons devant le nez. Son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire.

- Oh ! Merci Edward !

- Bananes, fraises tagada et petites bouteilles de coca avec des petits oeufs en gélatine exprès rien que pour toi comme ça tu laisseras ceux de ta fille tranquilles !

- Tu es parfait !

Je me penchais vers elle car depuis qu'elle était contre moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : celle de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres sur les siennes, je retrouvais ma raison de vivre.

_Cette même raison qui voudrait un bébé de toi mais qui ne veut pas te brusquer... _

Derrière nous, on entendit Sohalia et Renée pouffer de rire. En me retournant, je les voyais nous regarder, toutes deux malicieuses...

Vers 19h, Renée aidait Sohalia à apprendre sa récitation. Bella partit dans notre chambre au rez-de-chaussée et je la suivis pour brancher le chargeur sur mon portable. Elle se dirigea vers la commode et j'entendis le craquement du papier de médicament. Mon coeur se mit à palpiter...

_Soyons honnêtes ! Tu le veux aussi, ce bébé ! _

- Bella, attends !

Elle s'immobilisa et tournait sa tête vers moi.

- Quoi ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et attrapais la pilule qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre dans sa bouche. Je la regardais et la déposais sur le haut du meuble.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

J'encerclais sa taille, la rapprochant de moi. Je posais mon front sur le sien, retrouvant sa douce étreinte. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, doucement.

- Edward ?

_Comment lui dire ? Comment le lui demander ? _Une boule se nouait dans ma gorge. J'imaginais une nouvelle étreinte entre nous, où je pourrais sentir son ventre grossir et une autre encore au-dessus d'un petit bébé... _Tout ça, je le voulais vraiment ! _Mes doigts naviguèrent sur le visage de Bella, savourant sa douceur incomparable. Ses mains vinrent entourer ma nuque et ses pouces me caressaient.

- Est-ce que ça va, Edward ?

J'acquiessais dans un petit sourire. Elle était toujours anxieuse par rapport à mon état, parce qu'elle savait très bien que parfois, j'avais encore un peu de mal avec tout ce qui s'était passé même si j'avais tourné la page et que je m'étais autorisé à vivre.

Lorsque ses prunelles chocolat accrochèrent mon regard, une bouffée de confiance envahit mon être. _C'est ce que je veux ! _

- Bella, j'ai... entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec Renée tout à l'heure et...

Elle eut un petit rougissement et baissait les yeux. Je posais mon index et mon majeur sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

- J'aimerai beaucoup que l'on fasse un bébé...

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller et briller d'une lueur nouvelle.

- Edward...

Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis prêt... Je veux cet enfant... avec toi...

La boule dans ma gorge se fit trop imposante et je laissais des larmes envahir mon visage. Les yeux de ma compagne se remplirent de pleurs, également.

- Si tu le veux, Bella... Je veux bien qu'on fasse tout pour fonder... notre famille. Fais de moi un père... à nouveau...

- Oh Edward...

Elle m'enlaçait de toutes ses forces et son baiser se fit brutal contre mes lèvres. Elle se recula un peu de moi peu de secondes après.

- Edward, je veux bien... Je veux te rendre papa à nouveau... Je veux que tu sois heureux...

- Je le suis déjà...

J'embrassais sa joue et son cou, nichant mon nez contre sa clavicule.

- Merci Bella. Merci, merci, merci...

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Je repris sa bouche et ma langue vint effleurer l'intérieur de ses lèvres. Elle accepta la demande et bientôt, nos langues se caressèrent lentement. Nos mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre.

_Jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir être aussi proche d'elle... Chaque jour, je remerciais le ciel de m'avoir donné Bella._

Ce soir-là, après le diner en compagnie de Renée et Phil, Bella était montée coucher Sohalia. Vers 23h45, après avoir fait la vaisselle et rangé la salle à manger, nous étions allés dormir. J'étais parti me laver les dents et en sortant de la salle de bains, j'avais trouvé Bella assise au bord du lit en nuisette qui retirait son attele. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et caressais sa cheville.

- Elle a l'air d'avoir totalement dégonflé... Tu n'as plus mal ?  
- Non, je crois que je vais commencer la kiné la semaine prochaine.

- La prochaine fois, évite les courses poursuite sur le verglas, tu veux bien ?

Je l'entendis rire et je relevais mon regard vers elle. _Dieu qu'elle était belle à la lumière de la lampe de chevet._

Elle se pencha vers moi et ses mains encadrèrent mon visage. Notre baiser se fit lent et tendre. Mes mains glissaient sur ses genoux et ses cuisses, relevant légèrement le tissu de soie qu'elle portait.

- Que dirais-tu si on commençait les essais-bébé ce soir ? demanda-t-elle contre mes lèvres

Mon sang fit un tourbillon dans mes veines.

- J'en serai ravi...

- Viens...

Elle m'attira sur elle sur le matelas et je me positionnais entre ses cuisses. Mon désir pour elle était déjà palpable. Nos langues se mélangèrent avec avidité, je caressais son corps parfait, déposant de tendres baisers sur son cou, léchant et suçotant sa peau. Je fis glisser les bretelles de son habit de nuit, offrant à mes yeux la vue magnifique de sa poitrine dressée pour moi. Je goutais son sein droit avec ma bouche, jouant de ma main sur son autre dôme. Bella se cambrait sous moi en gémissant.

- Edward...

Ma langue continua sa course sur sa poitrine, mes doigts remontant son tissu pour venir caresser sa féminité. Je m'étonnais toujours de la chaleur de celle-ci. Le corps de Bella était ma température, mon électricité, mon bonheur... Si je ne la sentais pas vivre contre ma peau, je serai sans doute mort. Lorsque mes doigts entrèrent en elle, elle retint un petit gémissement et ses ongles se plantèrent dans mon crâne. Je continuais mes mouvements en elle, embrassant sa bouche sans m'arrêter.

Bella se resserrait rapidement sur mes doigts, dans un soupir délicieux.

- Edw... Oh ouiii... C'est bon...

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, j'embrassais son visage rosé. Elle attira mon visage au sien pour m'embrasser longuement. Je me repositionnais entre ses cuisses et nos sexes se frictionnèrent longtemps.

- Edward... Fais-moi l'amour...

_Je me serai damné pour l'entendre me dire ça un jour... Et maintenant, elle me le disait tout le temps... _

Je guidais ma virilité douloureuse contre son centre et, implantant mon regard dans le sien noirci, je la pénétrais lentement.

- Je t'aime, Bella.

- Je t'ai... me, Edward... Oh oui...

Une fois en elle, je soupirais mon bonheur. Elle mouva son bassin sous moi et j'entamais des va-et-vient en elle. Ses mains parcouraient mes flans, mes bras tendus à côté de sa tête, mon torse... Je n'étais qu'un pantin entre ses mains... _Je l'aime. _Ses gémissements et soupirs étouffés me faisaient autant d'effet que la sensation fabuleuse d'être en elle. J'accélérais le mouvement à sa demande.

- Oh oui ! C'est... ooohh... parfait...

Mes muscles se contractaient, je me perdais dans notre bulle de bonheur.

- Bella... Ma puce... Je vais... pas tenir longtemps... de plus...

Elle pleurnichait et gémissait en même temps, délicieuse dans son abandon...

- Edw...aaaard... Plus...

J'appuyais mon torse contre le sien, rétrécissant notre intimité et déposais mes lèvres sur ses lèvres. La sentir sous moi me fit perdre pied, ma virilité se contractait lorsque ses muscles intimes se resserrèrent sur mon membre. Je mis deux coups de bassin plus brutaux, m'enfonçant plus loin en elle et mon orgasme me submergea. Je répendis ma semence en elle alors qu'elle mordait mon épaule pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Nos coeurs battaient l'un contre l'autre, assourdissant nos sensations. Je cherchais désespérément de l'air et eus un petit sourire quand je vis Bella rire.

- L'avantage... c'est que le moyen pour ... faire un bébé est extrêmement agréable... haleta-t-elle sous mon corps.

Je laissais tomber ma tête dans son cou, pour profiter avec elle de cette fabuleuse idée...

Nous dûmes attendre quatre mois avant d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Bella était enfin tombée enceinte. Je crois que je me rappelerai toute ma vie de sa voix éraillée d'émotion quand, un soir, elle avait débarqué au collège où j'enseignais la musique et m'avait sauté dans les bras dans la salle des profs.

- Edward ! On va avoir un bébé !

Je n'avais pu retenir mes sanglots... Ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment-là... n'avait pas réellement de mots pour l'expliquer. A la fois heureux et nostalgique, me rappelant de l'arrivée de ma petite Crystal. Je savais que les mois à venir auraient une saveur particulière, mais j'étais prêt à affronter tout cela si Bella tenait ma main...

**-::-**

Sohalia avait bien pris la nouvelle. Autant elle avait eu du mal à accepter l'idée que sa maman et son papa se séparaient, et que j'aimais Bella, autant elle s'était rapidement faite à sa nouvelle vie... Nos deux maisons voisines lui permettaient de voir autant qu'elle le désirait ses parents... Jacob et Leah avaient accueillis il y a trois mois deux ravissantes jumelles : Lily et Anita. Ma filleule passait beaucoup de temps dans la maison d'à côté à observer les filles. Alors, quand nous avions annoncé à Sohalia qu'elle allait encore être grande soeur, elle nous avait regardé, se balançant sur ses pieds :

- Je veux un petit frère !

Et elle fut exaucée... Un soir, alors que la petite dormait chez Charlie, nous avions été assister à l'échographie du deuxième trimestre qui nous avait révélé que nous attendions un petit garçon. Mon coeur n'avait fait qu'un bond dans ma poitrine... _Un fils... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils... Et Crystal aurait voulu un petit frère... Sohalia voulait un petit frère... _J'étais comblé. Nous étions rentrés Bella et moi, le coeur léger. Ma compagne s'était allongée sur le canapé. Son ventre grossissait chaque jour un peu plus... Je n'avais de cesse d'en admirer la courbe abritant ma future clé pour le bonheur... Je m'étais agenouillé devant le sofa et Bella caressait mon visage tandis que je regardais son ventre...

- On va avoir un fils... avait-elle murmuré

Je n'avais pas pu retenir ce sourire et pourtant, mon coeur me semblait si lourd... Bella prit ma main.

- On apprendra à ce petit garçon qu'il a une grande soeur... et une autre grande soeur... qui veille sur lui des étoiles, comme elle veille sur nous. On lui apprendra combien Crystal doit être fière de lui et... qu'elle est toujours là, dans nos coeurs, au plus profond de nous... Il grandira en entendant quotidiennement son prénom... Tant que nous penserons à elle, Crystal Cullen sera toujours là avec nous... Tant qu'on l'aime... et tant que _tu _l'aimes... Elle vivra...

Des pleurs avaient saccadé son discours que Bella venait de réussir à accrocher au plus profond de mon coeur... J'embrassais la main de ma compagne et elle essuya mes joues du bout de son index.

- Je l'aimerai toujours, Bella...

Elle eut un petit sourire, ses yeux humides.

- Alors elle vivra... toujours...

**-::-**

Tom vit le jour un 26 Novembre... Mon petit Tom... Après des heures de souffrance pour sa maman, il était enfin arrivé.

_Mon miracle..._

Je vivais en entendant en permanence son premier cri, ses premiers pleurs... Et les larmes de Bella... Elle avait souffert le martyr sans péridurale, mais elle s'était battue, plus courageuse que je ne le serai jamais, pour me donner cet enfant... C'était un parfait mélange de Bella et moi... parfait... Il avait mes yeux mais la bouche et le nez de Bella. Ses cheveux étaient chatain avec des reflets cuivrés... _Tom, c'était nous deux..._ Il avait aussi quelques airs de Sohalia... Mais j'aurai juré que son sourire... Ce magnifique sourire fin et discret était comme celui de ma fille...

Cent fois, mille fois, je m'imaginais la réaction qu'aurait eu Crystal si elle avait connu Tom... Aurait-elle, comme Sohalia, pris le petit dans ses bras, étonnée et voulut le reposer immédiatement de peur de lui faire mal ? Ou au contraire, n'y aurait-elle pas prêté attention se concentrant sur d'autres choses ? Que se serait-il passé ? Je n'aurai jamais la réponse. Mais dans mes rêves les plus fous, Crystal aurait aimé Tom, dès le début. Elle aurait eu huit ans à sa naissance, alors plus tard ils se seraient chamaillés et aidés... complices, nous faisant tourner en bourrique... _La vie aurait dû tourner droit... _

Aujourd'hui, je garde Tom. Sa maman et sa soeur sont sorties toutes les deux au cinéma pour une journée entre elles... Il a trois mois maintenant, il fait des sourires de temps à autre et il gazouille beaucoup... " _Un vrai futur politicien à la langue bien pendue ! " _plaisantait mon frère. Alors que je tiens mon fils dans mes bras, c'est comme si un soleil semblable à celui que j'ai connu envahissait ma peau... Tout est pareil, mais tout est différent... J'ai perdu ma fille et j'ai perdu ma femme... J'ai gagné mon fils, j'ai gagné l'amour de ma vie...

Il m'aura fallu pas mal de temps pour comprendre que la blessure ne disparaitrait jamais... Que ce serait une cicatrice... ma plus lourde cicatrice... Mais personne ne m'oblige à la dissimuler, je dois juste accepter de la voir, chaque jour en face. Et aujourd'hui, avec ma filleule, ma femme et mon fils, c'est ce que je fais...

_Personne ne peut obliger personne à oublier... _

_Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est d'accepter l'inacceptable _

_...et vouloir se battre avec ses fantomes..._

**.THE END.**


	31. Chapter 31 : Cinq ans plus tard

Hey voilà !

C'est mon anniversaire,

je m'offre le luxe de publier ce "Sur-épilogue" qui me faisait envie

depuis un moment...

Ca n'apportera rien de particulier, ce sera le seul mais j'en avais envie...

Un immense merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé leurs voeux !

Ca me touche sincèrement =)

Et aussi et surtout un énorme merci à vous toutes qui avez suivi F.C.D.C.

Il y a eu un nombre incalculable de reviews sur l'épilogue,

tant et si bien que ça m'a dépassé !

Jamais je ne m'expliquerai l'élan que vous avez insufflé à cette histoire.

Alors en plus d'être pour moi,

ce dernier petit passage, c'est aussi pour vous.

Du fond du coeur, merci !

_

* * *

_**______________**

_**" Crystal,**_

_**L'échographie s'est bien passée. C'est une fille. Une petite fille. Je t'en avais parlé dans ma dernière lettre. J'espérais que cette petite surprise soit féminine. C'est le cas, et je suis plus que comblé. Quand la sage-femme nous l'a annoncé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi... à cette annonce qu'on m'avait déjà faite il y a un peu plus de treize ans. Tu étais déjà là, aussi petite que ne l'a été Madyline hier sur l'écran de contrôle de l'écho. Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ton absence avec autant d'intensité. **_

_**Avec Bella, nous avons pris la décision de lui donner ton prénom en deuxième. Je n'ai pas voulu l'appeler Crystal, parce que tu as été unique et que tu l'es toujours pour moi. Mais je pense que Madyline, Crystal, Sohalia Cullen est une bonne façon pour nous de te redonner vie, même si ce ne sera jamais le cas. On a voulu lui donner les prénoms de ses deux soeurs. Tu es de la fête comme ça... Sohalia est ravie. Je crois qu'elle en avait un peu marre de n'être entourée que de garçons à la maison, entre Tom et Ayden. **_

_**Tom sait écrire son prénom maintenant. Les lettres ne sont pas toujours droites sur la feuille et souvent, il termine ses dessins sur la nappe, mais il s'entraîne dur. Tu connais Papi, il essaie d'en faire un petit génie ! Depuis qu'Ayden est venu rejoindre la famille, les bêtises sont doublées à la maison. Ils n'ont que deux ans d'écart, et l'un entraîne l'autre, ça se passe toujours comme ça. Leur passe-temps favori est d'aller embêter Sohalia dans sa chambre. **_

_**Sohalia est devenue une belle jeune fille maintenant. Elle a fait son entrée au collège. Le temps a passé si vite. Ca a mis un coup à Bella, qui ne l'a pas vu grandir. Je t'avouerais que je ne l'ai pas vu grandir non plus. Pour moi, elle restera toujours cette adorable petite gamine aux deux petits couettes inégales. Elle est devenue très indépendante et elle s'occupe très bien des jumelles de Jacob et Leah. Lily et Anita lui ressemblent énormément. Bien que des fois, Sohalia ait besoin de calins et de bisous. Elle est dans la pré-adolescence, cette période délicate où l'enfant ne l'est plus tout à fait, sans vouloir devenir adulte. **_

_**Quand nous lui avons annoncé la future arrivée de Maddie, elle a eu un peu de mal à s'y faire. Je sais qu'elle écrit dans un journal et elle appelle Rosalie très souvent. Elles ont développé un vrai lien affectif. Je me souviens comme tu aimais Rose. Tu serais très heureuse de voir leurs deux filles à elle et Emmett ! Dylane a huit ans depuis deux semaines et Erin est entrée en maternelle cette année. Dylane ressemble à Emmett, tant physiquement qu'au niveau bêtises ! Erin a beaucoup pris à Rosalie, elle a énormément de caractère du haut de ses trois ans. Ca nous fait tous beaucoup rire, surtout quand elle fronce les sourcils et tape du pied pour qu'on la regarde. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut ! **_

_**Quant à ta tante Alice et ton oncle Jasper, leur petite Carlysa fait craquer bien du monde. Ils n'en veulent pas d'autres. Ils disent que cette petite frimousse leur suffit largement. Elle a six ans et est déjà accro au shopping et aux glaces. Alice l'a bien aidé dans cette perversion ! **_

_**Avec tout ce petit monde, Papi et Mamie ont peu de temps à eux, mais ils prennent soin de chacun de leurs petits-enfants avec le même amour. La future arrivée de ta soeur les a rempli de joie, tout comme nous. Même si ce fut une vraie surprise d'apprendre sa présence. Une agréable surprise ! Bella en a été ravie et moi aussi. Nos petits boys en culotte courte vont devoir jouer les grand-frères plus tard ! Espérons que Maddie saura leur tenir tête ! Si elle tient de Bella, ça ne posera pas de problème particulier. Ma petite femme est une tête de mule !**_

_**Nous allons tous nous réunir pour Noël cette année. Ca sera un joyeux bazar dans la maison de Papi et Mamie. Heureusement que la villa est assez grande... Je passerai te voir, comme à chaque fois que je viens à Seattle.**_

_**Tu me manques. **_

_**Malgré que notre famille soit nombreuse et avec tous ces enfants qui gravitent autour de nous, c'est malgré tout comme si le cercle ne sera jamais complet. Ta place est toujours vide et elle le restera. J'ai beau avoir deux fils et bientôt une petite fille, rien ne t'efface. Rien ne t'effacera jamais. Je me dis que c'est injuste. Tu devrais être là, parmi nous. Tu devrais être au collège, avoir honte de moi ton père qui serait ton prof de musique. Tu devrais être en pleine crise d'adolescence et te rebeller. Tu devrais faire toutes ces choses que fait Sohalia... avoir un chéri et nous le cacher, tu serais allée te confesser auprès de ta marraine à son sujet, l'implorant de n'en parler à personne... **_

_**Souvent, j'imagine ton visage vieilli, affirmé, moins enfantin. Ton visage de jeune fille qui me ferait face si tu pouvais encore partager ce que l'on vit. Mais reste derrière mes paupières fermées ton image de petite princesse aux yeux bleus si profonds. Cette image-là, j'ai fait en sorte de la graver, d'en faire revivre chaque détail tous les jours. Il ne se passe pas une heure sans que je ne pense à toi. J'ai toujours cette dernière photo de toi sur l'écran de mon portable. Tu y restes figée, éternelle. **_

_**Il m'arrive parfois de rêver que tu m'appelles... C'est toujours un moment compliqué de me réveiller et de ne pas te trouver. Je sais au fond de moi que tu n'es pas là, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher. Bella pense que c'est normal, parce que tu es une part de moi que jamais rien n'enlèvera. Elle est si compréhensive, Bella. Tu lui manques aussi. Elle maintient toujours été comme hiver, une rose blanche à l'intérieur de la maison à côté de ta photo... Ce matin encore, elle l'a changé pour en mettre une nouvelle. Elle te parle aussi et je sais que tu l'entends. Elle t'a beaucoup aimé, au moins autant que moi. Et elle t'aime encore et t'aimera toujours. **_

_**Je sais que le bonheur que l'on vit, c'est toi qui nous l'envoie de là-haut. Je reste persuadé qu'avec le temps, tu serais devenue une splendide jeune femme généreuse et altruiste, dévouée aux autres. Il n'en reste pas moins cette cicatrice qui me brûle à chaque journée passée depuis ta mort. **_

_**Je vais devoir conclure cette lettre, pour la mettre dans l'enveloppe et aller la déposer comme à chaque fois avec tes affaires en haut dans le grenier. Tu ne les lis pas je le sais, mais tu es quelque part et tu sais ce que je t'écris. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi, où que tu sois. **_

_**Je reste persuadé que rien, pas même la mort, ne peut arrêter l'amour. Rien ne pourra jamais freiner mon amour pour toi, même si l'obstacle est béant entre nous. Un ciel, des millions d'étoiles, la vie, la mort... Mon espoir, c'est de te dire que je m'accroche et que je continue de vivre pour ma femme, mes fils, ma fille et ma filleule. **_

_**  
Ce n'est plus un fantôme qui me torture. C'est un souvenir. Ton souvenir, qui ne m'aurait jamais voulu de mal. **_

_**Avec tout mon amour, pour toujours.  
Papa."**_

J'attrapais la lettre et la mettais dans l'enveloppe, après l'avoir embrassé.

_C'était un rituel, une tradition... C'était comme ça, ce n'était pas autrement... _

La porte du bureau s'ouvrait et Bella entrait, après avoir toqué contre. Je me tournais vers elle pour la voir sourire, un petit air timide sur sa silhouette de femme enceinte. _Ma femme... _

- Je peux entrer ?

J'acquiessais, terminant d'inscrire le prénom de Crystal sur l'enveloppe et la date. Bella s'approchait, entourant mes épaules de ses bras, sa tête contre ma joue.

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui... Je lui ai dis que c'était une fille...

Je sentais le sourire de ma femme et son baiser sur ma joue.

- Tu lui as dit que je l'aime et que je pense à elle souvent ?

J'opinais, mon coeur se serrant. _Cette lettre n'aurait jamais dû exister, ni celle-ci, ni les autres... _Nous la contemplions un long moment avant que je n'entende Bella expirer bruyamment et se redresser. Elle m'embrassait la tempe.

- Oh... Touche...

- La petite ?

Bella acquiessait et attrapait ma main, aux anges. Je posais ma paume sur son ventre et sentais les petits mouvements sous mes doigts. _Maddie... _

- Salut princesse... c'est Papa !

Et un nouveau coup. _Elle me reconnaissait on dirait ! _Je regardais nos deux mains jointes sur le ventre rond de Bella, et nous restions ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. _Rien ne valait le sourire de Bella dans ces moments-là... J'avais toujours rêvé de vivre ça avec elle... _Bella passait sa main sur ma joue, gardant nos doigts liés sur son ventre.

- Je vais te laisser finir...

J'embrassais sa paume, fermant les yeux. _Jamais je n'aurai pu espérer avoir une femme si compréhensive... _

- Merci...

Elle m'adressait un petit sourire et se penchait vers moi pour m'embrasser. _J'avais un bonheur et je savais que je devais en saisir chaque instant et le vivre pleinement, sous peine de le voir fuir sans avoir eu le temps de le savourer à sa juste valeur... _

- Je t'aime Edward !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Bella...

Je la regardais quitter la petite pièce et reprenais ma lettre.

_**"PS = Grâce à toi, j'ai compris que le simple fait de respirer et de vivre, entouré des personnes importantes est suffisant pour être heureux. Je savoure chaque instant, et chaque respiration que je prends, je les prends aussi pour toi. Je t'aime, Papa." **_


End file.
